


Путь к Раю. Часть 4. Ад

by Эсэйас Сайлас (esejas)



Series: Путь к Раю [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Angst, BDSM, Disability, Drama, F/M, Fiction, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Love/Hate, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Philosophy, Polyamory, Psychology, Slow Burn, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 144,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/%D0%AD%D1%81%D1%8D%D0%B9%D0%B0%D1%81%20%D0%A1%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%81
Summary: Почти оставив надежду, Арей пытается просто жить. Он отдалился от отца, погряз в пороках, вновь утратив веру в его мечту. Его реальность ужасна, и он отчаянно хочет исправить ее, но оказывается неспособен на это. Достигнувший наивысшей точки отчаяния, потерянный, не понимающий, как после стольких испытаний двигаться дальше, он встречает того, кто готов протянуть ему руку помощи. Но реальность вновь оборачивается жутким кошмаром...
Series: Путь к Раю [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649218





	1. Глава 1. Оживший мертвец

В полумраке ночного бара молодая девушка танцевала на столе, ловя одобрительные пьяные возгласы. Поглядывая на высокого парня в облегающей черной одежде и с сигаретой во рту, закинувшего ноги на стол, она игриво подмигивала ему и, встряхивая волосами, продолжала пластично извиваться. От ее движений и без того короткая майка задиралась, выставляя напоказ плоский живот. Пьяницы пялились во все глаза, но не решались к ней прикоснуться, побаиваясь ее молчаливого спутника. Тот ухмылялся, наблюдая за ними, но ухмылка спала с его лица, стоило на пороге появиться седому мужчине.  
— Вы какого черта тут устроили?! — грозно возмутился тот.  
Парень выронил сигарету и обернулся. Девушка спрыгнула со стола и спряталась за его спину.  
— Я тут ни при чем! — тут же заявил парень. — Это все она!  
— Стукач, — буркнула девушка и пнула его под колено.  
— Оба получите!  
Мужчина схватил их обоих за шкирки, как котят, и вывел на улицу. Его грозный вид производил такое неизгладимое впечатление, что никто даже не подумал ему мешать.  
— Что вы там делали?! — угрожающе спросил он, повернувшись к девушке и строго глядя ей в глаза.  
Та хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я уже взрослая, папа!  
— Тебе шестнадцать!  
— Все равно я уже взрослая!  
Арей, все это время тихо стоящий в сторонке и не вмешивающийся в перебранку, скептически хмыкнул. В свои шестнадцать он сбежал из Ада. Остался совсем один посреди пугающей неизвестности. Тосковать по всему, что потерял. И сам, без чьей-либо помощи, из этого выкарабкался. На сестре отец, похоже, пытался все это компенсировать. Оградить от реальной жизни, порой реально перебарщивая. Он ведь с самого начала винил во всем себя.  
— Чтоб я тебя больше в таких местах не видел! — велел Айон, не терпя возражений.  
— А ты в такие места и не ходишь! — нагло ответила дочь.  
— Так, а ну быстро оба домой!  
— Я не хочу домой! Там скучно! Я хочу в бар!  
— Обещаю, теперь тебе дома будет очень весело!  
— Уверен, что это правильная тактика? — шепнул Арей, решив наконец вмешаться. Сестру было немного жаль.  
— А тебя вообще никто не спрашивал!  
Не став спорить, Арей приобнял Амару за плечи и повел к машине. Та возмущенно и пренебрежительно фыркнула, обдав отца волной презрения. Айон вздохнул и пошел за ними.  
«Везет же мне на детей, — подумал он мрачно. — Один дьявол, другая тоже все время нарывается...»  
За этими размышлениями он провел весь путь до дома Арея. Под конец его раздирали на части неразрешимые противоречия. Осознание, что он тиран, который ненавидит все, что не вписывается в идеал, и стремление во что бы то ни стало сделать все совершенным и наконец перестать беситься от того, что все неправильно и не так.  
— Ну, слушаю ваши оправдания, — строго сообщил архангел, когда они приехали и вышли из машины. — Ты, доченька, мне ничего сказать не хочешь?  
Амара гордо отвернулась.  
— Отличный пример того, насколько новому поколению плевать на старое, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — М-да... А ты куда смотришь? Она там танцует стриптиз, на нее пялятся похотливые пьяницы, а ты сидишь, куришь и радуешься. Она еще и пьяная небось... Признайся честно, пили?  
Арей коротко кивнул.  
— Э-эх... Одни проблемы от вас... Ладно, утром поговорим.  
— У меня еще есть время повеситься...  
— Попробуй только! И, кстати, к тебе это не относится! А ну-ка пошли!  
Амара хмыкнула и ушла в свою комнату с гордо поднятой головой, оставив брата на растерзание правосудию. Хоть бы поблагодарила. Арей проводил ее мрачным взглядом и вздрогнул, когда отец обнял за плечи. С уст само собой слетело нервное, почти жалобное:  
— Чего ты мне так в плечо вцепился?  
Айон переместил руку на шею.  
— Так лучше?  
Арей сглотнул.  
— Я ни в чем не виноват...  
— Ты во многом виноват. Но сейчас не об этом. Я тебе доверил свою дочь.  
— А что такого? Ну, выпили чуть-чуть...  
Он замолчал, почувствовав, что пальцы отца сильнее сжались на шее. Спасибо и на том, что сзади, а не спереди — но пусть Айон и не пытался придушить, зато в любой момент мог приложить башкой о «Хаммер». Он уже давно перестал переживать по поводу причиняемой боли. Решил, что это оправданный способ взаимодействия с тем, на что он не может повлиять иначе. Поэтому видеться с ним хотелось все меньше. Но навязывался он все сильней.  
— Я больше не буду, — напряженно пробормотал Арей.  
— Зато она будет.  
— Ну что мне сделать?  
— Ты уже все сделал.  
— Тогда чего ты от меня хочешь?  
— Мозги тебе хочу вправить.  
— Не надо...  
— Уверен?  
Демон кивнул, не особенно надеясь, что это сработает. Однако Айон отпустил его и усмехнулся. Арей нервно потер шею там, где он всего мгновение назад касался ее. Черт побери, это была ситуация из анекдота — «этого не расстреливайте, он не хочет». Отец так откровенно издевался, напоминал о слабости и ничтожестве, указывал место, а потом называл это «воспитанием» и считал, что прав.  
— Ты такой жалкий, когда боишься.  
— Жалкий? — мрачно переспросил Арей, поднимая глаза на отца. Нет, это было уже слишком. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не съездить по его нахально ухмыляющемуся лицу.  
— Сейчас, когда ты поборол свою ярость, это действительно выглядит так. Тебе стало не к чему стремиться. Но твои страхи никуда не исчезли. Честно говоря, именно об этом я хотел с тобой поговорить. Ты в последнее время забросил даже свои эксперименты — все сидишь в баре и пьешь. Уже столько лет прошло — пора бы забыть свои кошмары.  
— Если бы это было так просто.  
— Арей...  
— Я знаю, что ты сейчас скажешь. Лучше молчи. Ты все равно ничего не изменишь.  
— Позволь, я все же скажу. Я не могу смотреть, как ты мучаешься вместо того, чтобы жить.  
— Не смотри!  
— Я не договорил. Ада давно не существует, а ты по-прежнему живешь в нем. Ты отказался от ненависти, но это было все, чем ты жил. И по-другому жить ты не можешь.  
— Да, я дьявол! Но это мои проблемы! Достаточно и того, что я не приношу вреда твоему миру!  
— Моему?  
— Только тебе он нужен!  
— Ты опять?  
— Я всегда так думал!  
— И к чему ты пришел?  
— Я до сих пор хочу, чтобы он ответил за мою боль!  
— За твою боль, да? А, думаешь, мне не больно, когда ты так говоришь?  
— А мне плевать! Это моя жизнь и мои чувства!  
— Арей...  
— С чего ты взял, что я поборол свою ненависть?! Я просто ничего не могу с ней сделать! Но очень хочу! Чтоб в адских муках сдохли те, кто сделал меня таким! Чтоб весь мир сгорал в огне... Чтоб повсюду воцарилось небытие... И я по-прежнему виню во всем тебя!  
— Не пытайся сделать мне больно. Я от тебя все равно не отстану.  
— Да чтоб ты сдох! Архангел! А я дьяволом был, дьяволом и останусь!  
Айон схватил сына за горло и прижал к стене дома. Арей безумно оскалился. Почти торжествующе. Это не стало для него неожиданностью. Но проще было выбесить отца, чтобы он наконец побил и отстал, чем пытаться бесконечно объяснять.  
— Ты не будешь дьяволом. Потому что я этого не хочу.  
— Мне плевать!  
Айон ударил по лицу. Арей со злостью посмотрел в глаза отца и, материализовав меч, по рукоять вогнал ему в грудь. Архангел захрипел и рухнул, скатившись на траву. Осознав, что натворил, сын бросился к нему.  
— Прости... Я не хотел...  
Вся его ярость мигом улетучилась. Он присел рядом с Айоном и сжал в руке его ладонь.  
— Легче стало? — усмехнулся тот.  
Арей поцеловал его пальцы. Архангел улыбнулся.  
— Так ты хочешь, чтобы закончилась твоя ненависть?  
— Я не хочу... Чтобы тебе было больно... Не хочу...  
— Даже когда ты думаешь об этом, ты уже причиняешь мне боль. И то, что я архангел... Я теперь официально несу ответственность за этот мир, а значит, за все, что в нем есть. За каждую травинку, за каждое живое существо. За небо, за звезды... Желая смерти и разрушения, ты желаешь их мне.  
Айон запустил пальцы в волосы сына, чтобы наклонить ближе к себе. В его глазах отражалась эта мерзкая горделивая самоуверенность. Архангел. Чертов архангел. Таким, как он, вообще нельзя было давать никакую власть.  
— Ты опасен для мира... Даже я не всегда могу тебя сдерживать... Никогда не думал, что благодаря мне появится новый дьявол... Если бы знал, тебя бы не было... Надо же... Мой отец даже не знал обо мне... Но я архангел... А я так любил тебя, и ты — дьявол... И я даже не могу тебя убить... А изменить тебя невозможно...  
— Ты хочешь меня убить? — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Хочешь, чтобы меня не существовало?  
— Нет...  
Прижав к себе голову сына, Айон уткнулся ему в ухо и преданно зашептал:  
— Я тебя люблю... Дьявол... Все равно люблю... Ты — моя душа... Не бойся меня... Я так хочу, чтобы ты жил...  
Почувствовав, что по щеке сына течет слеза, Айон улыбнулся и погладил его по спине.  
— Пожалуйста, прости мир... Не преумножай зло... Ада больше нет... Не создавай его вновь... Ты же мой сын... Ты рожден в любви... И я всегда буду рядом...  
Арей поднялся и помог встать отцу. Айон взял его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Он держал крепко, и демон не смог отвернуться, но зажмурился, не давая заглянуть в свою душу. Архангел провел пальцем по его седой брови.  
— Арей...  
— Отпусти меня.  
— Посмотри на меня...  
— Пусти.  
Айон чуть сильнее сжал пальцы на его подбородке.  
— Арей!  
По щеке демона скатилась слеза. Архангел отпустил его, позволив тут же отвернуться. Это каждый раз заставляло чувствовать себя невероятно беспомощным. Пугало и злило. Сумасшедший, несчастный мальчишка. Его существование причиняло боль.  
— Что с тобой опять?.. — отчаянно выдохнул Айон. Но Арей молчал, все так же глядя в сторону.  
— Не заставляй меня делать то, что я не хочу, — наконец процедил он спустя бесконечные мгновения.  
Айон нежно улыбнулся и, шагнув к сыну, прижал его к себе.  
— Я же тебе не враг... Я же хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив...  
— Ненавижу, когда ты лезешь в мою душу, — мрачно отозвался Арей, но все же обхватил отца за пояс и уткнулся ему в ухо.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что она моя.  
Он так четко очертил личные границы. Хотя сам принадлежал целиком. Айон создал Арея и считал себя вправе им распоряжаться. Но это почему-то ужасно злило его.  
— Скажи, что бы ты стал делать, если бы я умер?  
Арей вздрогнул.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Просто ответь.  
— Ты не можешь умереть...  
— Ответь на вопрос!  
Арей стиснул в напряженных пальцах рубашку на спине отца. Чего он, черт побери, каждый раз пытался добиться этими вопросами? Вызвать угрызения совести, убедить, что он незаменим?  
— Ничего... Я бы умер... Я без тебя не смогу... Не умирай... — процедил Арей. Услышав то, что хотел, Айон улыбнулся и погладил его по голове.  
— Я и не собирался... Поверь, я никогда тебя не оставлю... Если с тобой что-то случится, я себе этого не прощу...  
Они еще немного постояли, обнявшись, потом Айона позвала Мариса, и он, улыбнувшись сыну на прощание, ушел в дом. Наконец предоставленный самому себе, Арей вновь отправился в бар. В последнее время он проводил там большую часть времени. И возвращался обычно под утро, пьяный и расслабленный. Отец поначалу ругал его каждый раз, но в конце концов понял, что это все равно напрасно. И теперь только изредка упоминал, как он осуждает, когда это приходилось к слову.  
Помимо кучи дерьма в отношениях с семьей, у Арея впервые в жизни появился друг, хоть немного разбавляющий нескончаемые страдания чем-то приятным. Его звали Алекс Смит. Он приехал в город издалека, и первый раз они пересеклись именно в баре. Алекс был симпатичным парнем среднего роста с длинными золотыми волосами. Его очарование почему-то было так велико, что в него влюблялся почти каждый встречный. Не к чести Алекса стоило признать, что он этим беззастенчиво пользовался.  
Вот и сейчас, когда Арей вошел в бар, то сразу увидел друга в компании миловидной девушки. Усмехнувшись, демон расположился у барной стойки. Бармен без лишних слов плеснул ему вина.  
— Прыткий парень, — подметил он, как обычно пытаясь завязать разговор. — Только приехал и сразу хорошо устроился.  
— Да бабник он, — хмыкнул Арей, залпом допивая содержимое бокала.  
Алекс ему нравился. Но это качество он в нем терпеть не мог. Оно напоминало об Адаме.  
Демон посмотрел на друга, который шептал на ухо девушке всякую чушь. И тот наконец обернулся, уловив на себе пристальный взгляд.  
— О! Меня соизволили заметить! — ухмыльнулся Арей. Он уже пьянел, отчего речь становилась нечеткой и бессвязной. Алекс подошел к нему и уселся рядом.  
— Вижу, Арес, ты опять надрался? Даже я столько не пью.  
Демон хмыкнул.  
— У каждого свой любимый грех.  
Алекс усмехнулся и скосил глаза на девушку.  
— О, да.  
Они выпили вместе. Арей пил без удовольствия, лишь бы поскорее опьянеть. Зато его другу, похоже, весьма нравился вкус дорогого алкоголя. Он с наслаждением смаковал каждый глоток.  
— Ты сейчас рухнешь посреди бара, — заметил Алекс через несколько минут.  
— А эт... Не твои... Проблемы... — ответил демон заплетающимся языком.  
— Кстати, всегда хотел спросить, почему ты столько пьешь?  
— Прсто...  
Арей попытался принять подобие вертикального положения, но еще больше расползся по барной стойке. Алекс усмехнулся, глядя на его тщетные усилия.  
Они были слишком разными. Всегда ухоженный Алекс — интеллигентным и аристократичным, тогда как Арей, да еще и в таком состоянии, был похож на животное, действующее на инстинктах. Этой аристократичностью Алекс напоминал демону отца. Сам же Арей, наверное, действительно старался казаться хуже, чем есть. Дикими повадками, непомерным употреблением вина, мрачным взглядом из-под седых бровей, грубостью и внешним видом. Чего только стоили одни серебряные цепи на его кожаных брюках. Правда, мало кто был в курсе, насколько ими удобно кого-то душить...  
— Я пью, птму чт мне плохо!  
— Из-за чего же? У тебя вроде все есть — семья, дом, работа, да и в городе тебя любят.  
— Ты не пнимаешь... Ты — человек! Пнимаешь? Челове-ек! А я кто? А я никто!  
Арей начал сползать с барной стойки. Алекс подхватил его.  
— Демон? — тихо спросил он, чтоб никто не услышал.  
— Да! Да, я демон!  
Он едва не рухнул на пол, но друг поддержал его и вывел из бара.  
— Стой... Мне домой нельзя... — пробормотал Арей, пытаясь вяло сопротивляться.  
Алекс остановился. Он часто подвозил, когда Арей был уже не в состоянии сесть за руль. Но сейчас это было бы слишком некстати. Очень уж не хотелось провоцировать новый скандал.  
— Здесь будешь ночевать, что ли?  
— Да... Меня отец убьет...  
Почему-то, напившись вдрызг, было совершенно не зазорно в этом признаваться. Хотя из уст сорокапятилетнего миллиардера это, пожалуй, звучало неуместно глупо. Но Алекс отчего-то не удивился и не поржал.  
— Ты все равно помешал моему сегодняшнему свиданию — пошли ко мне в гостиницу, — добродушно предложил он. — Не привык проводить вечера в одиночестве. Хотя ты, по-моему, сейчас уже вырубишься...  
Он все же кое-как дотащил друга до гостиницы. Арей уснул прямо в кресле, сразу, как только вошел. Алекс усмехнулся и, бормоча: «Глупый грех, мой гораздо интереснее...», пошел поужинать. Поскольку за ужином он познакомился с интересной симпатичной девушкой, к себе в номер он вернулся только под утро. Пьяный демон его все равно не ждал.  
Арей проснулся от того, что жутко хотелось пить. Он с трудом встал и, шатаясь, побрел в душ — выпить воды из-под крана. Этот привычный ритуал совершался на автомате. Однако сейчас что-то было не так.  
Ощутив сквозь похмелье чье-то незримое присутствие, демон насторожился. Подкравшись ближе, он увидел за приоткрытой дверью Алекса. Тот странно, безумно ухмылялся своему отражению, словно смотрел совсем не на свое знакомое лицо. По телу Арея пробежала дрожь. Прижавшись к стене, он затаил дыхание, желая во что бы то ни стало остаться незамеченным. Алекс чуть повернулся, и демон увидел крестик на его груди. Тот самый, старый, ветхий, на серебряной цепочке.  
— Я знаю, что ты здесь. Можешь не прятаться.  
Арей почувствовал, как сердце забилось в таком бешеном ритме, что стало трудно дышать. Он вышел на свет, стараясь унять дрожь. Некогда было осмыслить происходящее. Некогда было почувствовать себя преданным и обманутым. Да и что особенного произошло? Просто в очередной раз облегчение обратилось в страдание. Это происходило слишком часто. Он давно привык.  
— Ты...  
— Да, это я. Видишь ли, смерть совсем не для меня. Арес Адамс... Хватило же фантазии.  
— Алекс Смит.  
— Да, да... Но «Архангел Адам» как-то не звучит в данном контексте, не находишь?  
— Ты не архангел.  
— А это не тебе решать. Так или иначе, у меня есть молодое красивое тело, полное сил и мощи.  
— Чье это тело?  
— Совершенно не важно. Сейчас мое, а это главное.  
— Дьявол...  
Ангел усмехнулся.  
— Ты — да. Именно это мне от тебя и нужно.  
— Убить Сатану?  
— Именно.  
— Ты же умер за моего отца...  
Адам пожал плечами.  
— Ошибки молодости, что поделать.  
— Молодости?  
— Не придирайся к словам!  
— Я все равно не стану тебе помогать.  
— Я и не надеялся на то, что ты согласишься добровольно.  
— Если ты сейчас что-то сделаешь со мной, сбежится вся гостиница.  
— Не сбежится, поверь.  
— Что ты собрался делать?  
— У меня есть один очень интересный дар...  
Осознав, о чем речь, Арей вцепился когтями себе в грудь и, оскалившись, стал отступать. Адам усмехнулся.  
— Попробуй вновь пережить истинный ад.  
Он сжал кулак. Арей захрипел и рухнул на колени. Наверное, нужно было бежать. Сразу. А не вести с ним беседы за жизнь. Но совершенно не было страшно. Демоном владело совсем другое ощущение. Желание нарываться на неприятности, пока что-нибудь не произойдет. Он почему-то чувствовал, что когда с ним случится что-то очень плохое, что-то обязательно произойдет. Что-то важное. Фундаментально важное. Что-то, чего он ждал всю жизнь. Надежда заставляла обрекать себя на страдания. Какая ирония, черт побери...  
Почему он вообще доверял своим предчувствиям? Чертов псих.  
Нет, было что-то еще. Что-то другое. Чему он доверял. Слова Правителя Ада. Сказанные бесконечно давно. «Я приду, когда ты испытаешь величайшее страдание. Когда тебе покажется, что ты все потерял».  
Они были разделены временем и пространством. Но он предупреждал о точках, где их реальности пересекутся. Он знал наперед. Часто казалось, что это страдание — величайшее. Что терять больше нечего. Но он все не приходил, и это ужасало. Либо он лгал, либо это был далеко не предел.  
— Я очень талантлив, правда? — самодовольно заметил Адам, нарываясь на похвалу.  
— Даже смерть тебя не изменила, — прохрипел Арей, вцепляясь когтями себе в грудь. Боль была нестерпимой. Из горла хлынула кровь, запачкав гостиничный пол.  
— Ну, давай, кричи, — издевался ангел, все сильнее сжимая кулак. — Как тебе такое?  
Арей рухнул на пол, захлебываясь кровью. Его мучения доставляли Адаму удовольствие. И от этого становилось еще более мерзко.  
Чувство, словно изнутри вырывают что-то важное... Он никогда не хотел испытать это дважды. Хотя протез души стоил гораздо меньше чем сама душа. Да и разрушался значительно проще и быстрее. Словно сам организм его отторгал.  
Перед глазами все поплыло. Арей закричал. Адам алчно ухмыльнулся и так сильно сжал руку, что когти вошли в ладонь. Демон изогнулся на полу, как змея, и потерял сознание. Ангел довольно усмехнулся, разжимая затекшие пальцы.  
— Айон меня убьет...  
Подойдя к Арею, он пнул его в бок, переворачивая на спину, и, наклонившись, коснулся ладонью лба.  
— Ад уже делал это с тобой. Мне будет проще. Твоя судьба определена с рождения, Арей. Как и судьба твоего отца. Я повелеваю вами. Айон все же дурак. Оттого, что слишком добр. Ко мне. К тебе. Слабак.  
Адам закрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания демона. Арей дернулся, приходя в сознание. Этого он не мог позволить никому. Отпрянув, ангел убрал руку и брезгливо отряхнул. А когда Арей попытался подняться, заехал ему ногой по лицу.  
— Ты еще не понял, что меня нужно слушаться?  
— Дьявол...  
— Сам такой.  
— Отец тебя любил...  
— Тебя тоже. Скажи, что для тебя самое страшное? Чего ты больше всего боишься? Представь, если он убьет тебя?  
— Зачем ты умер ради него?  
— Во-первых, это было не ради него. Во-вторых, это мое личное дело.  
— Он не простит тебя.  
— Мне и не нужно его прощение. Мне нужен он сам. Я ведь не просто так дал ему ключи от Рая...  
— Дьявол...  
Адам расплылся в восторженно-самодовольной ухмылке.  
— О, да. Не понимаешь, зачем я тогда умер? Я объясню. Дьявол, живущий в тебе, лишил меня силы. Мне пришлось умереть, чтобы ее вернуть. Чтобы возродиться по-прежнему всесильным. Но сейчас, после долгого ожидания, я снова жив. И теперь, если я не уничтожу Сатану, он уничтожит меня.  
— Я лучше умру, чем буду тебе помогать.  
Ангел снисходительно усмехнулся.  
— Ты уже мертв. А это ведь ты тогда не дал мне умереть навсегда... В каком-то смысле спасибо.  
— Отец не мог так ошибаться...  
— Поверь, его мягкосердечие само приведет его к смерти. Жаль, что пришлось научить его тому, что никому не положено знать...  
Арей понемногу приходил в себя. Он давно заметил, что Адам любит потрепаться почем зря. Покрасоваться, блеснуть хитрожопостью, позлорадствовать. Он даже почти не обращал внимания на демона, всецело увлеченный беседой. Этим шансом можно было попытаться воспользоваться. Хуже уже не стало бы все равно.  
Крестик на груди ангела блеснул в свете луны за окном, на миг ослепив Арея. И озарив внезапной догадкой.  
— Зачем ты носишь этот крест?  
— Чтобы помнить, что есть такие идиоты, которые умрут за других, — усмехнулся Адам. — Например, твой отец.  
— И все? Ты же никогда его не снимал.  
— Не твое дело.  
Резко сделавшись серьезным, Адам бросил злой взгляд на демона. Арей ухмыльнулся, почувствовав, что зацепил его за живое.  
— Так для чего?  
Вместо ответа Адам ударил ногой по лицу.  
— Еще раз задашь этот вопрос — поверь, я сделаю тебе гораздо больнее.  
Арей резко дернулся и, вскочив, вцепился ангелу в горло. Адам ударил ногой, облаченной в привычный тяжелый ботинок. Оттолкнул с такой силой, что демон отлетел к стене, содрав когтями кожу на его шее. На пальцах осталось что-то инородное. Он поднял руку к глазам, чтобы разглядеть. Цепочка крестика...  
— Не трогай... — со страхом прошептал Адам.  
— Почему?  
— Отдай... Отдай сейчас же...  
— Ответь, почему он тебе так нужен?  
— Верни его...  
— Ответь.  
— Это... Моя жизнь... Там... Моя душа...  
Арей нервно рассмеялся. Он знал об этом больше, чем отец. Он заметил. Все отрекшиеся от своей души имели нечто общее. Только свою Адам носил с собой.  
— Значит, я держу в руках твою душу? А я-то думал... А если я его сломаю?  
— Не смей... Отдай...  
— А что? Все честно. Такой шанс... Не думаешь же ты, что я его упущу?  
Адам бросился на Арея, желая отнять крестик. Демон легко ушел в сторону, дразняще помахивая цепочкой. Заставляя смотреть со смесью ярости и страха.  
— Я просто забираю то, что сам тебе когда-то дал.  
Адам чертыхнулся.  
— Сатана... Ты обещал больше не занимать тело этого мальчишки!  
— А ты обещал не делать зла.  
— Ты не лучше!  
— Лучше. У меня осталось сострадание.  
— Верни мою душу!  
— Нет. Я предлагаю сделку. Я ничего не сделаю с твоей душой, но если ты посмеешь причинить боль тем, кого я люблю, я сломаю крест. Надеюсь, ты меня понял.  
Адам оскалился.  
— Чертов дьявол...  
— Когда-то ты называл меня братом...  
Огненные глаза обожгли Сатану порывом ненависти.  
— Иногда мне кажется, что не я, а ты — отец Айона. Моралфажество из вас так и прет! Тьфу! И зачем только я дал ему ключи?  
— Наверное, потому, что понимал, что тебе не вынести их тяжести и света.  
— Заткнись, ты вообще дьявол!  
— Это все слова.  
— Мне плевать, как ты это называешь!  
Сатана изучающе посмотрел на брата, словно ожидая от него чего-то. Адам поежился от этого взгляда и, устыдившись собственного неравнодушия, раздраженно бросил:  
— Ты сам спас меня из Звезды. Если бы я умер еще тогда, ты мог бы быть счастлив.  
— Нет, Адам... Если бы я так поступил, я бы себя ненавидел...  
— Ты дурак.  
— Жаль, что я не могу отнять твою силу дважды... Но я забираю твою душу. Сомневаюсь, что тебе она нужна. Гордыня и ненависть ведь все равно живут не в душе.  
Адам отступил к стене, когда Сатана приблизился к нему. Но дьявол лишь обнял за шею и, подержав секунду, отстранился, направившись к двери.  
— Айон — твоя копия, — усмехнулся ангел ему вслед, из последних сил маскируя за насмешливой невозмутимостью чудовищное напряжение. Но вряд ли Сатана мог не заметить, как часто бьется сердце. Как тяжело дышать.  
— Жаль, что не я стал его отцом. А вот ты для него отцом никогда не станешь...  
Адам фыркнул.  
— У меня другие интересы. Меня не заботят демоны.  
— До свидания, брат.  
— Пошел вон, дьявол.  
С минуту после ухода Сатаны Адам еще пытался держать себя в руках. Потом, психанув, с силой ударил кулаком по стене, разбив руку в кровь. Он предпочел бы физическую драку этой словесной баталии. Раны на теле заживали быстро. Но брат бередил душевные, не подвластные регенерации. Ковырялся в старых шрамах, и они начинали кровоточить вновь.  
— Чертов Сатана... Чертова Лилит... Чертова жизнь...  
Он резко тряхнул головой, сгоняя слезы, и провел пальцем по красноватой отметине на коже, оставшейся от цепочки.  
— Дьявол... Как же ты не понимаешь, что я не могу этого признать...

— Арей? — удивленно окликнул Айон, заметив сына, приближающегося к дому. — Нет... Сатана...  
— Узнал? — усмехнулся дьявол.  
Архангел подошел к нему. Неуловимые черты отличали Сатану от Арея. И все же он чувствовал их и никогда не спутал бы сына с кем-то другим.  
— Почему ты здесь?  
— Потому что Адам жив. Но больше он не причинит вам вреда, — сообщил Сатана, доставая из кармана крестик. — Здесь его душа. Остальное тебе расскажет Арей.  
Дьявол прикрыл глаза, собравшись вновь уйти в небытие. Ему больше незачем было здесь задерживаться. Это была не его жизнь.  
— Стой! — воскликнул архангел, хватая его за плечи. — Он что, снова взялся за старое?  
— Он всегда этим жил. И с этим умирал. Ему нужна только власть. Прости, я не понял этого сразу. Мне было уже плевать на мир живых... Но, пока в этом мире есть ты, я буду за него бороться.  
— Неужели он все время лгал?.. Даже когда умер?.. Даже когда потерял силу?..  
Айон вцепился когтями в плечи дьявола. Это осознание было слишком отвратительно. Слишком шокировало. Он научился доверять Адаму — черт побери, доверять Адаму! Тому, для кого ничего не стоила ничья жизнь, кроме собственной. Как он мог быть таким дураком?  
Сатана обнял его и уверенно произнес:  
— Он недостоин быть твоим отцом.  
— Недостоин... — горько повторил Айон, ощущая, как дьявол прижимает его голову к своему плечу, утешая, как ребенка. Позволяя уткнуться себе в шею и позорно, малодушно плакать. — Мы живем не потому, что достойны... И я живу не поэтому... А просто потому, что он переспал с Лилит...  
— Айон... Ты родился не поэтому... Ты нужен этому миру... Ты живешь, потому что нужен здесь... Всем нужен... Самой реальности...  
— А для чего родился ты?  
— Быть может, чтобы поддержать тебя в минуты сомнений. Ведь даже это немало...  
— Сомнения? Пока я жив, у меня их не будет.  
Сатана улыбнулся, утыкаясь в волосы Айона. Впервые за тысячелетия ощущая, что его существование имеет смысл. Что он нужен кому-то. Необходим как воздух. Что еще есть, за что бороться. Что что-то все еще способно заставить испытывать радость и любовь.  
— Не важно, как ты рожден, — шепнул он, с удивлением вслушиваясь в собственный ласковый голос. — Важно, что ты творишь. Не надо ненавидеть.  
— Я убеждал тебя в том же...  
— Но тебе он причинил гораздо больше боли. Прошу, не думай об этом. Ты не должен страдать из-за чужих ошибок.  
— Я всю жизнь страдал! Как и ты!  
— Прости его. У тебя ведь есть возможность все исправить. У тебя есть те, кто любит тебя.  
— Любят?! Да всю жизнь все, кто рядом со мной, лгали мне о своей любви!  
— Я не лгу... Сын...  
Архангел вздрогнул.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал?..  
— Поверь, за твою любовь многие отдали бы душу... Адам никогда не умел любить, но он такой один... Не надо ненавидеть весь мир из-за того, кто привел тебя в него...  
— Мир не лучше него! И ты тоже! Чего ты от меня хочешь?! Чтобы я его убил?! Чтобы дал тебе свободу?! Месть?! Мне надоело быть игрушкой в ваших руках!  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты шел своей дорогой. И вел за собой мир. И я буду помогать тебе, как могу... Не сдавайся... Слышишь?.. Никогда не сдавайся...  
— Ты сдался...  
— Я совершил самую большую ошибку в своей жизни... И сделаю все, чтобы не дать тебе ее повторить...  
— Почему?.. Почему ты хочешь мне помочь?..  
— Потому что ты воплощаешь мои мечты... Потому что искренне хотел помочь мне... Потому что сделал то, чего не получилось у меня... И потому, что воплощаешь замысел Бога...  
— Бога?..  
— Я видел его мысли... Айон... Даже Бога любят не все... Но он не сдается... Ты как Бог...  
— Значит, я был прав... Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я сделал то, о чем мечтал ты...  
— А разве родители не хотят, чтобы дети воплотили их мечты? Мечты о счастье... Истине... Мире без зла...  
— Ты сам говорил, что мне не вынести ответственности за весь мир.  
— Я был неправ... Ты можешь все... Просто верь в себя... И не отступай... А главное, помни, что не важно, как ты рожден... Потому что ты выше этого... Двигайся вперед... Так, как ты делал всегда... И я буду рядом... Вместо отца, которого у тебя никогда не было...  
— Спасибо...  
Сатана улыбнулся, отстраняясь. Его улыбка согревала. Наверное, и его самого. Вряд ли он раньше считал себя на это способным. Он утратил веру давным-давно. А сейчас обрел ее вновь.  
— Тебе спасибо. За то, что ты есть.  
— Я тут ни при чем...  
— Поверь, Адам тоже. На его месте мог быть кто угодно.  
— Например, ты?  
— Хотелось бы... Я ведь так любил твою маму... Мы были счастливы... И если бы ты родился у нас, мы бы смогли дать тебе все то, чего у тебя никогда не было...  
— Почему ты никогда не стремился возродиться?  
— Не видел смысла. Но не теперь... Если будет возможность, я обязательно ей воспользуюсь... Айон... Я не хочу надолго занимать чужое тело... И поэтому мне пора...  
— Да... Иди...  
Дьявол закрыл глаза, собираясь покинуть мир, который теперь ужасно не хотелось покидать. Смирение перед неизбежностью отражалось на его лице. Чудовищная терпеливость, воспитанная тысячелетиями ожидания.  
— Главное, верь в себя... — прошептал он напоследок. Поселив в душе прекрасное чувство, что кому-то не все равно.  
Айон отстранился и с усмешкой посмотрел в глаза сыну. Арей отвернулся, избегая отцовского взгляда.  
— Я же тебе говорил, что пьянство до добра не доведет.


	2. Глава 2. Кровь ангела

— В том, что он сделал с тобой, только твоя вина.  
Арей бросил на отца злой взгляд. Да как он вообще смел говорить так? Он все время так говорил. Черт побери, он ведь и правда все время так говорил. Стоило привыкнуть. Стоило давно положить на все его слова. Но они по-прежнему причиняли тупую, невыносимую боль.  
— Моя вина? Может, и в том, что я рос в Аду, тоже моя вина?  
— Не исключено. Но сейчас ты действительно сам виноват.  
Арей вскочил и схватил Айона за ворот. На этот раз у него окончательно сдали нервы. Кто угодно хотя бы просто утешил. Кто угодно, кому было бы не совсем насрать. Кто угодно. Только не сраный архангел, несущий ответственность за весь мир, но воспринимающий собственного сына как неудавшийся эксперимент.  
— Чертов мудак! Это все из-за тебя!  
— Руки убери, — спокойно и строго велел отец.  
Арей ударил его в лицо, но сильные пальцы тут же сомкнулись на горле.  
«Не хочу больше быть слабым! — с яростью и отчаянием подумал демон. — Не хочу! Хватит!»  
— Успокоился?  
Этот повелительный тон раздражал до жути. Арей вонзил когти в руку отца. Тот лишь еще сильнее сдавил шею. Хотелось кричать. Не от его когтей, а от боли, разрывающей изнутри. Той, которую он не чувствовал чертовы пятнадцать лет. Да, это не решало проблем. Да, это не было настоящей душой. Но заполняло хоть толику той пустоты, которая теперь пропастью зияла в глубине.  
— Что, без души ты меня уже не любишь?  
Айон разжал руку. Арей ждал, что он опровергнет его слова, пожалеет, и сразу станет хоть немного легче. Даже если это бы ничего не значило. Даже если бы он соврал. Но он не соврал.  
— Тебя и с душой не за что любить.  
Демон сжал кулаки.  
— Я тебя ненавижу...  
— Пошел вон.  
Арей развернулся и пошел к выходу, не желая больше разговаривать с отцом, но у самой двери тот поймал его за запястье, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. После всего того дерьма, что он сейчас нагородил, он почему-то прошептал виноватое:  
— Прости меня...  
Арей резко развернулся, заглядывая в печальные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Ты такой из-за Адама? — криво усмехнулся он. Осуждающе, но с пониманием. Стресс всегда делал из отца невыносимого мудака.  
— Да... Но я не хочу быть таким, как он... Прости...  
Арей обнял Айона за шею. Позволил прижать себя к груди и уткнуться в черные с проседью волосы. Хотя все еще нестерпимо хотелось пнуть его в пах.  
— Ты не такой, — тяжело вздохнул демон. — Уж я-то знаю. Совсем не такой. Он тебе никто. У вас ничего общего.  
— Сатана сказал мне то же самое... Арей... Я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить... Отдай мне душу Адама...  
— Зачем? Хочешь ее уничтожить? Сатана обещал ему...  
— Я не отвечаю за слова Сатаны. Дай сюда крест.  
— Не сходи с ума. Ты же сам потом об этом пожалеешь.  
— Это не тебе решать! Он остановился в гостинице? Он еще там?  
— Да. Должен быть там.  
— Как его найти?  
— Он представился мне как Алекс Смит.  
Демон достал из кармана крестик и положил на ладонь отцу. Айон сжал его в своей руке и, резко развернувшись, вышел из комнаты. Через пару секунд Арей увидел в окне его быстро удаляющуюся фигуру, словно скользящую по освещенной лунным светом земле.  
— И зачем ты снова сам мучаешь себя? Зачем снова ищешь того, кого не хочешь видеть? — тяжело вздохнул он, опираясь на подоконник.  
Они были в безопасности, пока хранили душу Адама. Но отец, видимо, слишком сильно обиделся, чтобы просто оставить все как есть.

Долетев до гостиницы за какие-то пару минут, архангел спросил про Алекса Смита и поднялся в его номер на третий этаж. Войдя в приветственно открытую дверь, он шагнул в комнату, погруженную во мрак. Аура ангела ощущалась здесь, хоть Айон и не видел его. И кровь на полу красноречиво свидетельствовала о том, что произошло.  
— Я знал, что ты придешь, — раздался позади голос, заставивший резко развернуться.  
Адам стоял у окна, скрестив руки на груди, и лунный свет падал на его лицо. Лицо, совсем не похожее на то, которое Айон привык видеть. Молодое, принадлежащее юному золотоволосому мужчине. Однако все с теми же огненными глазами. Показалось даже, что он узнал знакомые черты.  
— Ненавидишь меня? — усмехнулся ангел, хитро прищурившись.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду.  
— Пока эта штучка у тебя в руках, уверен ли ты, что я не лгу?  
— Ты и так всегда лгал.  
— Но сейчас повод слишком весомый.  
— Отвечай!  
— Я надеялся, что этот разговор никогда не состоится. Что ж...  
Адам устало вздохнул, разворачиваясь к сыну. Во тьме зловеще блеснули его алые глаза.  
— Не убил меня только потому, что хочешь ответа на свои вопросы? Я отвечу... Я лгал, когда мы встретились. Лгал, когда дал тебе ключи от Рая. Лгал, когда ты отрекся от них. Лгал о твоей матери. Даже о том, что умер ради тебя, я солгал. Но теперь, если желаешь знать правду, я скажу, не солгав. Да, все это была игра. Ты интересовал меня ровно настолько, насколько мне нужна была твоя сила, признаться честно, немалая. Я думал, ты сам догадаешься. А ты верил мне... И это после всего, что пережил из-за меня. Знаешь, зачем я все это делал?  
Адам приблизился к Айону. Тот предостерегающе сжал в руке крестик. Единственное оружие, которое казалось эффективным против отца — шантаж.  
Ангел усмехнулся.  
— Чтобы доказать, что мне не нужны любовь и добро. Доказать самому себе и всему миру. Мне не нужна душа. Я давно отрекся от нее. Так что оставь себе.  
— Тогда зачем ты...  
— Дал уйти Арею? Чтобы он привел тебя сюда.  
— Зачем, черт тебя побери?! Зачем я тебе нужен?!  
— Потому что ты — единственное, что все еще связывает меня со слабостью. Мой сын. Тот, кого я люблю.  
— Что ты сейчас сказал?..  
Адам улыбнулся, как-то растерянно и виновато разводя руками.  
— Да, это единственное, что было правдой. Но лучше бы это было ложью. Лучше для тебя.  
Мгновение спустя сердце пронзил нож. Айон стиснул рубашку на груди, чувствуя, как по пальцам быстро стекает кровь. Глаза Адама напротив лица горели адским пламенем. Он резко выдернул нож из груди сына, и тот рухнул на пол. Но смерть не забрала бы так легко.  
— Тебе не стоило сюда приходить. Жизнь взамен за правду... Слишком большая цена.  
Адам с наслаждением облизал свои пальцы, на которых осталась кровь Айона. И промурлыкал довольное:  
— А душа у тебя стала еще слаще...  
Дьявол. Для которого не существовало ничего святого. Безумный, упивающийся чужими страданиями садист.  
Он присел рядом с сыном и коснулся рукой раны. Архангел стиснул зубы от боли. Адам почти с нежностью погладил его по волосам.  
— Жаль с тобой расставаться... Но я отрекся от чувств... Я похороню тебя вместе со своей душой... — с сожалением шепнул он и будто бы в издевательство слизал его кровь со своей ладони. — Любовь — проклятие для демона. В каком-то смысле, я это придумал. И доказал. Сатана, ты... Все вы поплатились за свою любовь. И за мою... Но мне не нужен никто... Лишь власть... Власть над собой... Без чувств... Без этой глупости...  
Айон закашлялся, судорожно глотая воздух. Умирать не входило в его планы. И он все еще готов был бороться. Адам сочувственно посмотрел на него.  
— Я любил видеть своих жертв в крови... Но впервые мне больно... Кажется, что эта рана не в твоей груди, а в моей... — сокрушенно вздохнул он, кладя ладонь на лоб сына. — А ведь ты действительно достоин жить... Жаль, что все так получилось...  
Архангел вдруг открыл глаза и, глядя на отца, яростно прохрипел:  
— Не ты дал мне жизнь — не тебе ее у меня отнимать!  
Адам отскочил в изумлении, когда он дернулся, будто собирался атаковать. Айон приподнялся на локте и разжал руку, демонстрируя крестик.  
— Считай, что дал мне жизнь, — ухмыльнулся он.  
Адам не успел помешать. Айон вонзил когти в крестик и спустя секунду поднялся, чуть пошатываясь. Адам скривился, ощущая боль от утраты души, от которой отрекся по собственной воле. Только что он заплатил ей за жизнь, которую дал и собирался отнять.  
— Все же чувствуешь, да? — усмехнулся архангел. Нож, ранивший его, по рукоять вошел в грудь Адама. Из горла ангела хлынула кровь, запачкав белые одежды. Теперь они оба были в крови. — А сейчас? Когда мы перестаем чувствовать, мы умираем. Ты этого не знал? Или ты этого хочешь? Могу устроить.  
Айон вздрогнул. Рука отца легла на его запястье. Но он все равно не спешил убирать нож.  
— Между мечтой и любовью ты выбрал любовь... И получил все... — прохрипел Адам.  
— Ты делаешь добро из соображений выгоды?  
— Я не делаю добро...  
— Считаешь невыгодным?  
— Айон... Давай хоть раз поговорим с тобой, как отец с сыном...  
— Ты мне не отец. Ты только что едва меня не убил. Я вообще не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
Адам вмиг оказался у сына за спиной и скрутил ему руки. Архангел чертыхнулся и попытался вырваться, но отец прижал лицом к стене. Ему были не страшны такие пустяковые раны. Для него удар в сердце был все равно что легкий порез.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Просто поговори со мной.  
— Это снова какая-то игра?  
— Нет. Сейчас уже нет. Я тебя отпущу, если пообещаешь спокойно со мной поговорить.  
— Обещаю.  
Адам отпустил, позволяя снова дышать. Айон медленно повернулся к нему лицом и прислонился к стене, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он все еще не знал, выберется ли отсюда живым.  
— Твое упорство, нежелание сдаваться — все это досталось тебе от меня... — произнес Адам то ли с восхищением, то ли с завистью. — И даже сейчас... Я убил тебя, но ты не умер... Использовал мою душу...  
— Ты хотел сказать мне что-то конкретное?  
— Нет... Просто хочу побыть с тобой...  
— Тогда зачем ты хотел меня убить?  
— Я и сейчас хочу... И не хочу одновременно... А ведь все могло бы быть совсем иначе...  
— О чем ты?  
— О нас с тобой... Если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое... Как бы я хотел вернуться в твое детство и прожить жизнь заново... С тобой...  
— Ты слишком много думаешь о прошлом. Оттого твое настоящее с каждым днем все хуже.  
Ангел шагнул к сыну. Айон снова увидел горящие обжигающим огнем глаза в паре сантиметров от своего лица. На их глубине плескались страх и ненависть. Горечь. Одиночество. Безумие. Порой он видел то же самое у Арея в глазах.  
— У тебя глаза дьявола.  
— Знаю...  
— Избавь меня от созерцания твоей рожи.  
— Я тебе противен?  
— Да.  
Адам коснулся пальцем подбородка Айона и провел когтем до губ по дорожке крови.  
— Руку убери, — мрачно велел архангел.  
Отец лизнул кровь на его коже и в следующий момент отлетел на пару метров от удара в челюсть.  
— А что? — усмехнулся он, утирая кровь с губ. — Руку я убрал. Все, кто любил тебя, хотели твоей крови. И в первую очередь твой любимый сын.  
— Когда он был ребенком, он любил меня не за это.  
— О, да. Он тебя ненавидел. Ведь ты демон. А сын демона обречен на одиночество или даже на смерть среди людей. Ты создал его, потому что хотел заполнить пустоту. Ты никогда не воспринимал его не как часть себя и своей реальности. Как отдельную личность с собственной жизнью. Ты смотришь на него как на раба твоей мечты.  
— Зачем ты мне все это говоришь?!  
— Просто слишком глупо любить того, кто всегда тебя ненавидел. А уж быть готовым отдать за него душу...  
— Заткнись!  
— Ты счастлив своей любовью, какой бы она ни была... В этом весь ты... Неужели меня ты не любишь хоть немного?  
— Зачем тебе моя любовь?!  
— А разве ты не хотел, чтобы тебе отвечали взаимностью?  
— Не сравнивай меня с собой! Я не делал того, что делал ты!  
— Значит, совсем не любишь?  
— Угадал!  
— Я ведь сыграл не последнюю роль в твоей жизни...  
— Но какая это была роль!  
— Да... Айон, если ты попросишь, я больше не буду причинять боль тем, кого ты любишь...  
— Просить тебя о чем-то? Нет... Не дождешься... Все равно ты нарушишь свое обещание.  
— Не нарушу. Если сейчас не будешь сопротивляться — не нарушу.  
— Думаешь, я тебе поверю?  
— Это твое окончательное решение?  
— Да!  
Адам сжал кулак, заставив Айона упасть на колени, шипя от боли. Архангел сам не понял, как оказался распят между кроватью и столом. Ремни будто сами собой обвили руки. Отец даже не прикоснулся к ним.  
— А ты так не умеешь, — самодовольно улыбнулся он, подходя к сыну и приседая рядом. Его обжег яростный взгляд фиолетовых глаз.  
— Умею.  
— Печально... Но не важно. Я все равно сильнее. Не хочешь по-хорошему, будет по-твоему.  
Адам грубо схватил Айона за подбородок, впиваясь когтями в кожу. Гребаный садомазохист. Это доставляло ему удовольствие. Издеваться над кем-то. Наблюдать чужую беспомощность. Он вообще хоть раз пробовал соблазнять людей по-нормальному? Ухаживать, заботиться, дружить?..  
— Твоя мать тоже избегала смотреть мне в глаза. Меня это жутко бесило. Но и заставить ее я не мог... А ты смотри.  
— Я — не Лилит! Я не собираюсь тебя прощать!  
— Мне и не нужно твое прощение.  
— Но нужна любовь? Я тебя не понимаю.  
— И не нужно. Все, что от тебя требуется — это не сопротивляться.  
Адам поднял нож и провел лезвием по щеке Айона. Тот стиснул зубы, чувствуя, как глубоко оно вонзается в кожу. Ангел довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Никогда такого не испытывал... Такое чувство, будто режу сам себя...  
Безумный взгляд красных глаз — вот что было больнее всего. Айон давно привык к боли, но от той, которую причиняли эти глаза, хотелось кричать. Отец был важен. Всегда. В какой-то мере он всегда задавал вектор. Был примером «как не надо». Но ведь порой хотелось идти по его стопам... Он сделал Рай раем. Он подарил счастье населению целой планеты. Так почему же так ненавидел тех, кого любил?!  
Адам коснулся ладонью его щеки и припал к ней губами, слизывая кровь. С омерзительным, пугающим наслаждением. Наслаждением страданиями кого-то бесконечно дорогого. Существовал ли вообще кто-то любимый им, кому он не причинял боль?  
— А если бы я сказал, что тебя люблю? — тихо спросил Айон.  
— Но ты же не сказал.  
— Это бы что-то изменило?  
— Не важно.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
— Ничего. Я просто хочу твоей крови. А еще мне нравится смотреть на тебя, когда тебе больно.  
— Это и есть твоя любовь?  
— Да.  
Адам провел лезвием по шее сына. Он резал неглубоко, оставляя лишь легкие кровоточащие раны. Заставлял страдать, но не хотел навредить.  
— И как скоро тебе надоест надо мной издеваться? — с показным равнодушием поинтересовался Айон.  
— О, эта ночь будет долгой... — в предвкушении пообещал Адам. — Очень долгой... Уж поверь мне...  
— Злом не заставить любить. Зло — это рабство. Ты раб своих низменных желаний. Поэтому даже нормально полюбить не можешь. Но очень хочешь, я прав?  
— Это все не важно.  
— А что тогда для тебя важно?  
— Ничего. Я не хочу быть привязан к этому миру.  
Адам одним движением разорвал рубашку на груди сына и полоснул ножом по коже.  
— Кричи, Айон... — вкрадчиво шепнул он, обдавая жарким дыханием. — Тебе же больно... Я хочу услышать, как ты кричишь от боли...  
— Ты сошел с ума, — процедил архангел, оскалившись. Чтобы услышать его крик, Адаму потребовалось бы нечто большее. Гораздо большее. Но вряд ли он опять собирался заходить так далеко.  
— Ты тоже, если до сих пор веришь в любовь.  
— Верю. И никогда от нее не отрекусь.  
— Я заставлю...  
— Не сможешь.  
— Ты не знаешь, что я могу...  
Нож вонзился чуть правее сердца. Но Адам снова остался разочарованным и неудовлетворенным, потому что Айон по-прежнему не издавал ни звука. И все так же презрительно смотрел. С брезгливостью. С отвращением. Лучше бы он ненавидел. А он смотрел как на ничтожество. Как на мусор, который какая-то свинья рассыпала по Вселенной. Это было невыносимо.  
— Так я точно не заставлю тебя показать, что тебе больно. У меня есть вариант получше, — осенило Адама. Он вцепился в волосы Айона, прижимая его лбом к своему лбу. — Нечто страшное случается, когда твоя душа соприкасается с пустотой.  
Архангел дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но острые когти впились в затылок.  
— Отдай мне свою душу — и я перестану.  
— Чтоб ты сдох!  
— Очень жаль...  
Айон закричал, не в силах сдержаться. Адам довольно ухмыльнулся, резко дергая его за волосы. Заставляя запрокинуть голову и глядя в яростно сощуренные фиолетовые глаза.  
— А знаешь что... Я, пожалуй, не наелся... — вкрадчиво промурлыкал ангел, вновь припадая к его душе. — Ну, давай, моли меня о пощаде... Хоть раз хочу услышать твой умоляющий тон... Как тогда, когда ты прибежал ко мне просить спасти Арея...  
Айон перестал сопротивляться. Силы оставили его. Ангел чуть отстранился и заметил слезы, стекающие из чуть приоткрытых фиолетовых глаз.  
— Ты... То, что ты делаешь... Дьявол... Я же твой сын... — собрав последние остатки ненависти, слабо прохрипел Айон. И ощутил, что рука Адама дрогнула. Но это было не важно. Он почти потерял сознание, кровь, текущая по жилам, превратилась в яд. Он умирал. Снова умирал.  
Отец погладил по щеке и слизал слезы с лица. Ласково, почти заботливо. Наверное, было совсем не время думать об этом. Сравнивать сейчас. Но стало вдруг так отвратительно от самого себя. Сколько раз он сам так же прикасался к Арею после того, как бил его? Сколько раз так же требовал от него любви, которую ничем не заслужил?  
— Ты никогда не простил бы меня?.. — глухо спросил Адам.  
— Тебе плевать, что я отвечу, — устало отозвался Айон, прикрывая глаза. — Чего ты хочешь?  
— Хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне то, что невозможно...  
— Это невозможно.  
— Скажи — и уйдешь отсюда живым...  
— Да пошел ты!  
Адам ударил по лицу. Айон не ответил. Черная кровь вытекала из многочисленных ран. В теле уже почти не осталось жизни. А яркие глаза совсем потускнели.  
— Лучше бы ты убил меня сразу... Как убил моего ребенка... Как убивал все живое... Дьявол...  
Адам секунду смотрел на искалеченное тело сына, а после вцепился в его плечи и заорал ему в лицо:  
— Почему ты всегда называешь меня дьяволом?! Почему?! Я дал тебе жизнь! Дал Рай! Почему ты не можешь хоть раз назвать меня отцом?!  
Он вдруг замер, заметив, как Айон стискивает зубы, отчаянно стараясь не закричать, и отклоняется назад, не в силах выносить тяжесть собственного тела.  
— Не смей умирать! Слышишь?! — закричал Адам, осознав, что натворил. Насколько далеко зашел. Он обхватил сына за шею и прижал к себе, плача. Слишком больно было бы его потерять. Это все равно не стерло бы любовь. Никогда не стирало. Так зачем?! — Не умирай... Жизнь без тебя мне не нужна...  
Он освободил руки сына, но тот не пошевелился. Не приходил в сознание. И сердце его почти не билось. Нет, пусть он не любил, пусть никогда не смог бы. Пусть они все не любили. Адам не мог больше так поступать. Не хотел.  
— Мой любимый... Мой хороший... — шептал он, сжимая в руке ладонь сына. — Только не умирай... Пожалуйста... Айон... Не умирай... Ты властелин мира... Мир не сможет без тебя... Сатана... Боже... Сделай что-нибудь!..  
— С чего ты вдруг умоляешь меня не умирать?.. — ответил тихий, едва слышный голос. Адам уткнулся Айону в шею. Внезапно накатило невероятное облегчение.  
— Прости меня... Умоляю... Ты прав... Ты всегда был прав...  
— Снова ложь?..  
— Клянусь! Больше я тебе не солгу... Никогда...  
— Хочешь, чтобы я поверил?..  
— Айон...  
Ангел медленно и бережно провел языком по одной из его многочисленных ран. И на этот раз сын не оттолкнул. Приобнял за дрожащие плечи. Оперся на них, едва удерживая корпус в вертикальном положении. Потихоньку приходя в себя.  
— Я все еще хочу услышать правду... Правду о твоих чувствах... И о твоем прошлом...  
Увидев его незатуманенный взгляд, Адам чуть улыбнулся и спокойнее продолжил:  
— Да, я и сам хотел тебе все рассказать... Ведь ты ничего, абсолютно ничего не знаешь... Все было не так, как ты думаешь... Совсем не так...

***

— Думаешь, я не узнал тебя, Лилит? — довольно ухмыльнулся Адам, глядя на женщину, которую крепко прижимал к стене кабака. Одного из многих, куда заглянул просто развлечься. Не рассчитывая на такое чудо.  
Она смотрела в пол, опустив голову. Она выглядела совсем иначе. Она была человеком. Но в этом теле жила ее чистая и прекрасная душа.  
— Адам... Чего ты хочешь?  
— А ты не догадываешься, чего я хочу?  
Он не дал ей ответить, запечатав рот грубым поцелуем. Она обвила его руками за пояс и провела ладонью по спине, поглаживая. Вынуждая ошарашено отстраниться.  
— Это что сейчас было?  
— Мне было так плохо одной... — улыбнулась Лилит, обнимая его за шею и утыкаясь лицом в грудь. — Но ты нашел меня...  
Адам не придумал ничего лучше, чем обнять ее в ответ. Такой реакции он совсем не ожидал.  
— Я думал, ты меня ненавидишь...  
Она чуть отстранилась и заглянула ему в глаза. Поправила прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, нежно провела пальцами по щеке. Он почувствовал, как все тело объяла мелкая дрожь.  
— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь... Я тоже хочу... Я работаю в этом заведении, здесь наверху моя комната... Пошли...  
Ангел от изумления потерял дар речи. Лилит улыбнулась и переплела его пальцы со своими.  
— Пойдем...  
Он последовал за ней, растерянный, забывший о том, что хотел сделать минуту назад. Ее ладонь, казалось, жгла руку. Шелковые волосы, в которые он только что хотел вцепиться, плавно струились по плечам. И захотелось погладить ее по голове. Бережно, словно хрупкую скульптуру. А потом зарыться в эти волосы и рыдать.  
Она привела его в маленькую комнату, более чем скромно обставленную, и принялась запирать жутко скрипящую дверь.  
— Вообще-то я планировал тебя изнасиловать... — сказал наконец Адам, остановившись посреди ее жилища. Он чувствовал себя как-то необычайно неловко. Лилит, справившись с замком, повернулась к нему.  
— Я поняла. Но, если я этого хочу, это же уже по-другому называется?  
— Ты что, правда хочешь?.. Я же...  
Она приложила палец к его губам, призывая к молчанию. Он послушно замолк, глядя в глубокие фиолетовые глаза, в которых хотелось утонуть. Забыться навеки. Лилит коснулась губами его губ. Целовала по собственной воле. Хотела его.  
Адам почувствовал, что глаза подозрительно защипало, и резко отвернулся, закрывая рукой лицо.  
— Не смотри...  
— Когда ты последний раз плакал?  
— Не важно... Не смотри... Никто не должен этого видеть...  
— Почему? Ты сам отстраняешься от всех, а потом говоришь, что тебя никто не любит... Просто ты никогда никому не доверял...  
— Я лучше пойду... — заявил Адам, дернувшись и быстро шагнув к двери. Лилит удержала его за плечи.  
— Просто уйдешь? Ты — и уйдешь? Зачем ты тогда пришел?  
Ангел резко развернулся к ней и едва ли не закричал:  
— Я даже думать об этом не могу, когда смотрю в твои глаза!  
Она прижала к своему плечу его голову, вплетая пальцы в иссиня-черные волосы. Ощутив прикосновения Лилит у себя на шее, Адам тихо застонал и обнял ее за талию, притягивая ближе. Его плечи дрожали. Он плакал, плакал при свидетеле, чего с ним не случалось безмерно давно. Лилит поцеловала его в ухо и тихо прошептала:  
— Я помню твоего отца... Ты думаешь, что стал, как он... Но это не так... Ты добрый, я знаю... Будь собой...  
— Я убил своего брата... Я убил тебя...  
— Это сделал не ты... Будь собой... Хоть раз попробуй...  
— Я люблю тебя... Лилит... Не оставляй меня... Умоляю...  
Он прижался губами к ее губам. Она обняла его за шею, и вместе они упали на кровать, жалобно скрипнувшую под тяжестью их тел. Минуту спустя плащ ангела полетел на пол. За ним и платье Лилит.  
— Крестик?.. — удивилась она, упершись ладонью в грудь Адама.  
— Память о Сатане, — отмазался тот.  
— Ты же лжешь.  
— И да, и нет...  
Не выдержав взгляда Лилит, Адам сознался:  
— Это моя душа...  
Она улыбнулась и, поднеся к губам крестик, поцеловала его, одаривая божественным теплом. Она целовала его душу. Господи, неужели она правда любила? За что его можно было любить?  
— Зачем ты это сделал?  
— Потому что не хочу чувствовать... Быть слабым... Мне больно, я устал...  
— Выбросив свою душу, не унять боль.  
— Знаю... Теперь знаю...  
— Будь собой, прошу... Ангел...  
— Ангел... — горько усмехнулся Адам. — Я давно замарал чистоту ангела грязью своих помыслов и дел...  
— Нет, — улыбнулась Лилит, поглаживая его по щеке. — Ты не такой. Если смог отречься от своей души, отрекись от прошлого.  
— Это настоящее... И от него никуда не деться...  
— Тогда спрячься от всего, что тебя терзает, в моих объятиях... И хоть немного побудь самим собой...

***

— Она хотела быть со мной... Может, всегда хотела... Просто я никогда не спрашивал... Я поддался ревности, увидев ее с Сатаной... Он не захотел бы делить ее со мной, я знаю... Но никто из нас никогда не интересовался, чего хотела она сама...  
— Почему ты не сказал? — перебил Айон. Голос звучал слишком взволнованно и возбужденно. Слишком эти новые факты взбудоражили разум. Мир вновь перевернулся с ног на голову. Уже в который раз. — Почему она не сказала? Я спрашивал, много раз спрашивал, она ничего мне не говорит! Ни о тебе, ни о себе! Говорит только, что мне не стоит раньше времени знать того, что еще предстоит прожить!  
— Это долгая история... — вздохнул Адам. — Некоторые вещи тебе и правда не стоит знать... Но что касается матери... Демоны похитили ее... Я ничего не знал...  
— Ничего?  
Адам отвернулся, отведя взгляд в сторону. Говорить об этом было трудно, когда он видел напротив горящие жаждой правды глаза.  
— О том, что она была беременна, я знал... И очень ждал, когда вы с братом появитесь на свет... Ты потерял свою семью, когда твоему сыну было шесть лет... А я потерял вас, даже не успев увидеть...  
Адам замолчал. Минуту они просидели в гробовой тишине. Потом Айон произнес негромко, почти в раскаянии, словно и правда снова доверял, словно эта новая информация стерла из его памяти все, что только что произошло:  
— Ты однажды давно сказал мне, что никогда бы даже не помыслил причинить ей боль... Я не поверил тебе... Но теперь я понимаю, почему ты так сильно ненавидел демонов... Понимаю, почему ты так себя вел при нашей первой встрече...  
— Я люблю тебя... И всегда любил...  
— Значит, я появился все же не грехом и гневом?  
Адам прижал сына к себе, зарываясь лицом в спутанные седые волосы. Он не мог рассказать раньше. Страх быть отвергнутым был сильнее всего. Сильнее любви. Сильнее веры, что правда сработает. Что она вообще чего-то стоит. Разве все это имело значение, если он позволил своему сыну расти в Аду?  
— Всегда, когда я хотел уйти, ты пытался удержать меня любыми способами... — тихо продолжал Айон. — Всегда, когда ты пытался со мной поговорить, мой разум застилала пелена ненависти... Я ненавидел себя... За то, что считал плодом бесконечной злобы... Убеждал себя, что это не имеет значения... Но не смог продолжать игнорировать, когда встретил тебя...  
— Такая душа не могла быть рождена в ненависти... Ты не заслужил всего того, что пережил... И в этом моя вина...  
— Почему ты отрекся от души?  
— Я сделал это потому, что не хотел чувствовать... Хотел стать сильнее... Моего отца убили свои же... После того, как он убил мою мать... У меня остался только Сатана... Однажды мы оба одновременно влюбились в твою маму... До этого мы были неразлучны... Я защищал его, любил так искренне, как мог... И надеялся, что так будет всегда... Ты знаешь, чем все закончилось... И вот тогда, стоя на его могиле и сжимая в руке крест — все, что осталось в память о нем — я отрекся от своей души... Раз и навсегда... И в тот миг появился новый я... Бессердечный, беспощадный, ненавидящий и творящий зло... Так было до того, как я снова встретил Лилит...  
— Я забрал твою душу...  
Адам коснулся пальцами груди сына напротив сердца и чуть погладил.  
— Я счастлив, что ты сделал это... То, что мучило меня, теперь принадлежит тебе...  
— Отрекшись от души, не победить боль.  
— Ты все же так похож на свою мать... — улыбнулся ангел. От этого осознания вдруг стало удивительно тепло.  
— Мы нашли друг друга так давно... Но, наверное, я по-настоящему нашел тебя только сейчас... Отец...  
Адам крепко прижал к себе Айона. Все это казалось счастливым сном. С трудом удавалось поверить, что наяву могут происходить такие прекрасные вещи. Что после всего, что он совершил, сын способен так говорить.  
— Третий раз... — выдохнул Адам, стискивая его в объятиях. Боль перемешивалась с радостью, и он сам не понимал, чего остается больше. — Третий раз ты это сказал...  
— А ты что, считаешь? — улыбнулся Айон, обнимая в ответ. — А мама была права... Ты и правда такой хороший, когда настоящий...  
— Я навсегда останусь таким — только скажи...  
— Да... Будь самим собой... Я этого хочу... Да и она, уверен, обрадуется... Отец...  
— Четвертый раз...  
— Уже рассвет...  
За окном уже действительно светало. Тусклые лучики солнца падали на пол, освещая пятна крови. Этот день мог предвещать новое начало. Все зависело только от выбора. И очень хотелось наконец сделать правильный. Победить ту часть себя, которая смирилась со страданием и забыла о существовании счастья. Сейчас Адам даже смог поверить, что это ему по силам. Что осталось лишь шагнуть вперед.  
— Меня дома ждут. Помоги встать, — попросил Айон.  
— Зачем?  
— Что значит зачем?!  
— Тихо... Я имел в виду, что можно поступить проще...  
— На телепортацию у меня сейчас точно сил не хватит.  
— Я помогу.  
— Откуда ты берешь энергию? Без души...  
— Есть такое чувство — любовь называется, — подмигнул Адам и, обняв сына покрепче, телепортировался вместе с ним.


	3. Глава 3. Знание, хранимое годами

— Никогда не стоит ненавидеть. Хотя бы для того, чтобы потом не винить себя за это.  
— Ты сожалеешь, что ненавидел меня?  
— Да... Теперь сожалею...  
Адам улыбнулся, опуская голову, чтобы Айон не видел, каким счастьем загорелись его глаза. Они вдвоем сидели на краю Элизиума перед пропастью и разговаривали обо всем на свете. Впервые в жизни. Пытались вести себя как отец и сын.  
— Ты давно последний раз в Раю был? — спросил Адам.  
— Неделю назад.  
— И как там?  
— Живем и процветаем.  
— Это радует. А как у тебя в личной жизни?  
— Как обычно.  
— Сочувствую...  
— Ага.  
— А с Ареем как, ругаетесь?  
— Когда как.  
— А как вообще дела?  
— Да потихоньку...  
— А-а-а... Хорошая погода, да?  
— Ага...  
— И Элизиум такой красивый...  
— Угу...  
— Назови меня отцом...  
— Адам, ты достал.  
— Тебе что, сложно, что ли?! Такое простое слово! Там всего четыре буквы! Тебе что, жалко, что ли?!  
— Отвали...  
— Вредина!  
Обидевшись, Адам отвернулся. Айон вздохнул. Эта детская непосредственность в чокнутом садисте постоянно заставляла ощущать себя растерянным, ни черта не понимающим дураком. Как вообще надо было себя с ним вести? У него слишком быстро сменялись настроения, чтобы представлялась возможность за ними уследить.  
Вот и сейчас. Минут через пять отец уже снова без умолку болтал. Молчание для него было хуже пытки.  
— А я недавно, когда еще мертвый был, лекцию на могиле вел... — будто бы невзначай сообщил он.  
— Про то, как достичь спокойствия и гармонии? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Не-а. Про похоть и разврат.  
— Как это на тебя похоже.  
— Знаешь, сколько народа пришло? Вся поляна в ангелах была. Кто-то не поместился — в воздухе летали.  
— Ты у них вообще популярностью пользуешься.  
— Это не я, это мое врожденное обаяние.  
— Смотри корону в пропасть не урони.  
— Не бойся, не уроню.  
— У тебя рожа такая довольная.  
— Ага... Это потому, что ты со мной...  
— Надоело сидеть. Может, полетаем?  
— А давай. Наперегонки.  
Ангел спрыгнул в бездну, на лету распахивая огромные белые крылья. Айон невольно залюбовался его величием. На белоснежных перьях блестело солнце, и они казались золотыми. Эти отблески слепили глаза. В этом заключалось величайшее совершенство. И все не удавалось понять до конца, как стоит относиться к жестокому архангелу, создавшему рай для других и ад для самого себя.  
— Не правда ли, я красивый? — самовлюбленно спросил Адам, приземляясь на край Элизиума.  
— Ты? — скептически хмыкнул Айон. — Я, кстати, хотел спросить, откуда у тебя это тело?  
— Это секретная информация.  
— Ты обещал мне не лгать.  
— А я не лгу. Я молчу.  
— Адам!  
— Назовешь отцом — скажу!  
Айон с досадой фыркнул, но отстал. На эту великую жертву пойти он был не готов. Адам повис у него на шее, счастливо улыбаясь.  
— Ангелочек мой... — проворковал он, потершись щекой о его лицо.  
— Я демон.  
— А, какая разница!  
— Действительно... Так ты уже не ненавидишь демонов?  
— Не-а... Все мои чувства слишком заняты любовью, чтобы тратить их на ненависть...  
— Я рад этому.  
— А я-то как рад...  
Айон высвободился из объятий отца и, приняв истинный облик, взмыл в небо. Адам ринулся за ним. Ему явно нравилось играть в догонялки.  
— Ну что, старикашка, проверим, кто из нас быстрее? — с азартом усмехнулся Айон.  
— Сам такой! Этому телу лет меньше, чем тебе! И вообще, я вечно молодой и красивый!  
— Тогда догони!  
Адам почти мгновенно оказался возле него. Архангел ушел в сторону, смеясь. Отец захлестнул крылом, но Айон нырнул вниз. Он все ускользал и ускользал. От каждой атаки. Это продолжалось довольно долго, пока Адам не сообразил поймать за хвост.  
— Ты где так маневрировать научился? — с удивлением спросил он, приземляясь на край Элизиума.  
— Жить захочешь — научишься, — лаконично ответил Айон.  
Да, мастерство появлялось не от хорошей жизни... В Аду с ними мало церемонились. Даже с лучшими. Наверное, и Арею пришлось пройти через то же самое. Быть одним из многих. Частью безликой массы, чья функция заключалась лишь в одном — исполнять приказы. Но, судя по словам Марисы, Правитель Ада растил его как особенного. Избранного для чего-то другого. Вот только лучше это было или хуже, черт побери?  
Оступившись, Айон вдруг закашлялся и упал на площадку, царапая когтями землю. В ногах появилась ужасная слабость. К горлу подкатила тошнота.  
— Что с тобой? — взволнованно спросил Адам, бросившись к нему.  
— Не знаю, — прохрипел Айон.  
Отец помог ему встать, и вместе они дошли до здания. Оставалось только ввериться во власть того, кто понимал в этом больше, чем он.  
— У меня две новости, — сообщила Амариз, осмотрев его. — С какой начать?  
— С хорошей, — велел Айон. В последний раз он лежал на этой койке после того, как потерял руку. Повторения той истории он бы просто не вынес. Слишком ненавидел целыми днями лежать без дела и ждать.  
— Они обе плохие.  
— Тогда с любой!  
— Я нашла у тебя старую рану.  
— Прекрасно... — проворчал архангел. — Ну, не томи уже, что там еще?  
— А еще... Она неисцелима...  
— Вообще отлично...  
— Что делать будешь?  
— Как всегда, Амариз, думать.  
— Не поможет.  
— Всегда помогало.  
— Эта рана... — вздохнула демоница, продолжая с явной неохотой. — Ты получил ее еще во время восстания. Я тогда сделала все, что смогла, но этого оказалось недостаточно. Похоже, недавно ты пережил сильное потрясение, ослабившее организм... Яд отравлял тебя долгие десятилетия, а противоядие я создать не смогу. Во всяком случае, точно не так быстро, как нужно, чтобы ты не успел умереть.  
«Сильное потрясение», все это время стоящее рядом и нервно переминающееся с ноги на ногу, стыдливо потупилось. Уже не удавалось даже злиться на Адама. Он был несчастным, закомплексованным дураком. Он делал все это потому, что не умел любить, а не потому, что не хотел.  
— Значит, теперь уже ничего не поделать? — спокойно осведомился Айон.  
— Можно, я еще подумаю?..  
— Боишься мне сказать, что я умираю, а ты ничего не можешь сделать?  
Амариз растерянно замолчала. Похоже, он попал в точку. Но это происходило уже столько бесчисленных раз, что теперь не удавалось даже испугаться. Если бы даже сейчас удалось как-то выкрутиться, это снова наверняка случилось бы далеко не в последний раз.  
— Вы верите в машину времени? — вдруг спросил Адам, до этого лишь молча слушающий их разговор. Айон отмахнулся. Амариз пожала плечами. Но ангел продолжал: — Если кто-то отправится в прошлое и притащит оттуда противоядие, то с Айоном все будет хорошо.  
— Это возможно? — не поверила демоница.  
— Теоретически — да.  
— Что значит — теоретически?  
— Как пойдет. Но если ты получил эту рану в Аду, значит, там однозначно можно найти и противоядие. Пусть Амариз скажет, что именно нужно искать.  
— Уж не ты ли отправишься в прошлое? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Есть один нюанс... С этим шутить не стоит. Если я встречусь с тобой тогдашним — кто его знает, что будет.  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Ты хочешь, чтобы я сам туда пошел?  
— Нет. Два Айона в одном времени — это тоже слишком. Ты Арею доверяешь?  
— Ты хочешь отправить туда Арея?!  
— У тебя есть другие кандидатуры?  
— Мариса...  
— Что-то я начинаю сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях...  
— Ну да... Ты прав... Хорошо... — измученно застонал Айон, соглашаясь. Слишком уж не хотелось говорить Арею о том, что происходит. Но если это был тот самый момент, когда все равно пришлось бы сказать...  
Время неумолимо утекало. Поэтому Амариз поспешила связаться с Ареем по коммуникатору и в общих чертах объяснить, что происходит. Он примчался так быстро, как только смог.  
— Ты должен найти противоядие, — закончил Адам, обрисовав суть. — Ты все понял?  
Арей, только что прослушавший длинную технику безопасности путешествий во времени, неуверенно кивнул. Он вовсе не был убежден, что все запомнил. Слишком много нюансов казались совершенно лишними. Когда ему доводилось путешествовать во времени с Правителем Ада, тот, кажется, когда не заморачивался такими мелочами. Может, Адам знал об этом ощутимо меньше, поэтому так суетился. Поэтому так боялся, что Вселенная схлопнется, если сделать что-то не так.  
— Но самое главное — не меняй ход событий! — вклинилась Амариз. — Самое главное! Запомни, а лучше запиши!  
— Не думаю, что это возможно, — хмыкнул Арей. Кажется, из присутствующих он один лучше всех представлял, как все это на самом деле работает. А потому совсем не переживал по этому поводу.  
— Адам тебя туда отправит, — бойко тарахтела демоница. — Главное — никому на глаза не попадайся.  
— Да понял я, понял... — устало отмахнулся Арей.  
— Что, тяжко мне жизнь спасать? — усмехнулся архангел.  
— Тяжело смотреть на тебя, когда тебе больно.  
— С чего ты взял, что мне больно?  
— Тебя глаза выдают. Ты всегда такой. Губы улыбаются, а между бровями складка.  
— А ты внимательный...  
— Просто ты всегда на меня так смотрел.  
Эти слова причинили гораздо большую боль, чем яд, текущий в жилах. В любой другой момент захотелось бы об этом поговорить. Но сейчас катастрофически не хватало времени. Поэтому Айон ответил только лаконичное:  
— Ясно... Ты все запомнил?  
— Наверное...  
— Почему так неуверенно?  
— Не каждый день от меня зависит твоя жизнь...  
— Она всегда от тебя зависела.  
Арей молча подошел к отцу и обнял, зарывшись лицом в его волосы, струящиеся по плечам.  
— Я все сделаю, — преданно пообещал он.  
— Я не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Ты только не умирай тут без меня.  
— Хочешь сам при этом присутствовать?  
— Папа...  
— Тихо, я пошутил. В такие моменты у меня всегда соответствующее чувство юмора. Не волнуйся обо мне. Иди.  
— Я скоро вернусь... Все будет хорошо...  
— Я знаю.  
Айон и правда говорил с такой уверенностью, будто знал наверняка.  
Вскоре Арей уже шел по коридорам Ада, нервно озираясь. Расположение лаборатории было ему прекрасно известно. Именно там он проводил относительно неплохие часы, набираясь знаний, благодаря которым и смог выжить впоследствии. Стражей здесь не было. И все же что-то тревожило.  
Первым, на что упал взгляд, было мертвое лицо бледной женщины. Демон вздрогнул, вспомнив, что не так давно видел его в реальности.  
«Эх, папа... Собственной матери голову отрезал... Я маме, может, тоже хочу башку отмахать — так не разрешаешь же!» — подумал он с досадой.  
Долго разглядывать ее не пришлось. Лезвие меча коснулось шеи.  
— А ну отойди от нее! — рявкнул кто-то сзади.  
Арей повиновался, отступив на пару шагов. Холод металла оставил в покое шею. Демон повернулся и обомлел — на него смотрел отец. С холодной решимостью, с готовностью идти до конца. Похоже, Арей помешал его планам...  
Он изменился со времен своей молодости. Сильно изменился. Но взгляд...  
— Что ты делал здесь?  
Арею было не по себе. Он совершенно не знал, что сказать и как себя вести. Казалось, отец сейчас просто прикончит его. Как бы он повел себя, если бы знал, что Арей его сын?  
Айон был даже младше него. Намного младше. Совсем таким же, каким был Арей, когда сбежал отсюда. Может, старше всего на пару-тройку лет.  
Взяв отца за руку, Арей крепко сжал ее, решительно заглядывая в его глаза. И сказал единственное, что пришло в голову — правду:  
— Я твой сын. Я здесь, чтобы не дать тебе умереть в шесть тысяч тридцать шестом году.  
Он едва не сказал «две тысячи тридцать шестом». Но знал ли отец в этом возрасте о летоисчислении людей? Как много он вообще о них знал?  
Арей ожидал чего угодно, но Айон отреагировал на удивление спокойно. Слегка прищурился, окинул изучающим взглядом. Посмотрел слегка по-новому. И черт знает, какие мысли сейчас проносились в его голове.  
— Ты из будущего, значит?  
— А-а... Ты что, поверил?..  
— Думаешь, я не заметил?  
— Чего не заметил?  
— Шрама на левом запястье, — усмехнулся Айон, вскидывая руку и демонстрируя такой же шрам у себя. — А еще у тебя мои глаза.  
Арей потрясенно застыл, слишком растерявшись, чтобы как-то реагировать. Айон, усмехнувшись, коснулся ладонью его щеки. Погладил большим пальцем. Как будто прикасался к кому-то давно знакомому. Как будто всегда знал о его существовании. Хотя должен был создать сына только через много десятков лет.  
— Я хочу знать правду, — сообщил он уверенно и настойчиво. Требовательно. Что, черт побери, можно было ему на это сказать?  
— Просто дай мне найти противоядие.  
— Это не то, что я хотел услышать.  
— А чего ты хочешь? — уточнил Арей, немного напрягшись.  
— Узнать о тебе.  
Крепко вцепившись сыну в локоть, Айон заинтересованно разглядывал его, скользя взглядом по худощавой фигуре. Мало что в жизни могло смутить, но от такого пристального внимания стало по-настоящему неловко. Арей попытался высвободиться из крепкой хватки.  
— Я еще даже не родился, — огрызнулся он нервно.  
Отец лишь сильнее сжал его руку, не давая отстраниться. Жаркое дыхание обжигало щеку. И выводило из себя.  
— Пусти, — прорычал Арей, нервно дернувшись. — Вечно ты трогаешь меня без разрешения. Ты совсем не изменился.  
Усмехнувшись, Айон разжал пальцы, позволяя отскочить сразу на несколько шагов.  
— Прости, — пожал плечами он. — Не каждый день доводится пережить такое. Ты, наверное, многим недоволен во мне.  
— Многим, — проворчал Арей, подходя ближе.  
— Но ты здесь... — задумчиво произнес Айон, вновь прикасаясь и очерчивая пальцами контур его подбородка. — Чтобы спасти меня...  
Арей вздрогнул, когда отец поцеловал в губы. Легко. Почти невесомо. Интересно, в первый ли раз...  
— Я, наверное, очень люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, отстранившись. — Если наградил частью своей души...  
— Ты наглый, властный и бесцеремонный, — процедил Арей, злобно глядя ему в глаза.  
Отец будто и не услышал его. Притянув к себе, принялся целовать, лаская худое дрожащее тело. А потом, заключив в объятия, просто стоял так долгие минуты, наслаждаясь исходящей от сына энергией. Арей уткнулся Айону в плечо, расслабившись. Может, стоило рассказать, чего он жаждет больше всего... А может, отец бы и тогда не передумал его создавать...  
Он был первым, с кем Айон познал близость. Это забавляло своей абсурдностью. Наверное, для отца это были особенные мгновения... Арею хотелось рассмеяться от нелепости происходящего. Он шел сюда вовсе не за этим. И хотел поскорее отправиться назад.  
Поднявшись с пола после того, как все закончилось, Арей начал поспешно одеваться, но Айон вдруг удержал его за запястье.  
— Как там, в будущем?  
— Не могу рассказать. Это запрещено.  
— Хоть в общих чертах.  
— Ты будешь повелевать миром.  
Айон отпустил сына, вполне удовлетворившись таким ответом, что бы он ни значил. Теперь он был уверен, что восстание стоит того.  
Одевшись, Арей зашагал вглубь лаборатории. Больше всего хотелось поскорее убраться отсюда. Не выходило думать ни о чем другом.  
— Можно последний вопрос? — догнал его голос Айона. Арей обернулся. Отец смотрел с привычной самоуверенной усмешкой. У него была раздражающе довольная морда для того, кто буквально через несколько минут заполучил бы смертельную рану. — Кто твоя мать?  
— Одна старая шлюха, — усмехнулся Арей в ответ. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. И он чувствовал, что отец хочет спросить что-то еще. Это читалось в его взгляде. Во всем его облике. Что-то очень важное. Может, самое важное для него. — Это был предпоследний вопрос?  
— Вообще-то да... Я вот еще хотел спросить... Ты меня любишь?  
Арей улыбнулся, на миг прикрывая глаза. Нет, все же отец совсем не изменился. Жаль, конечно, что он считал свои недостатки достоинствами и совсем не работал над ними. Но и хорошее он, как оказалось, не растерял.  
— Да. Больше жизни. Как и ты меня.  
— А как ты попал сюда?  
— Твой отец постарался.  
Это был еще один «последний» вопрос?  
— Мой отец?..  
— Сволочь редкостная. Но ты не переживай, ты в маму пошел.  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Чувствую, намучаюсь я в будущем с таким хамлом...  
— А то! — гордо согласился Арей.  
— Но утешает хоть то, что я доживу до шесть тысяч тридцать шестого...  
— Еще пара вопросов — и не доживешь.  
— Ладно... Иди. До встречи.  
— Тебе еще через многое предстоит пройти.  
Айон хотел еще что-то спросить, но Арей уже скрылся за поворотом. Отчаянно хотелось поскорее от всего этого отделаться. Чтобы не встретить здесь того, кого сейчас совсем не было желания видеть. Того, кто должен был прийти и помешать отцу забрать голову Лилит. Того, кто потом рассказал, как все это происходило.  
Но он появился на пути в тот самый миг, когда наконец удалось заприметить нужный стеллаж.  
— Ты знал, — мрачно произнес Арей, глядя на Правителя Ада из-под нахмуренных бровей. — Ты все это время знал, что я буду здесь. Ты видел меня здесь. Старого и сломленного. Лишенного души. Как ты мог смотреть в глаза ребенку, зная, что с ним произойдет? Создавая это для него каждым мгновением своего существования?  
— Я видел тебя не только здесь, — с привычным ледяным спокойствием отозвался Правитель Ада. — Но только здесь ты видишь меня.  
— Зачем? К чему ты ведешь меня? Как это будет выглядеть?  
— Это будет прекрасно, — внезапно улыбнулся он, и дрожь на мгновение прокатилась по телу от созерцания светлой печали, отразившейся на его лице.  
Слишком велико было желание спросить еще об одном. О самом важном. Но, собравшись с силами, Арей быстро сгреб со стеллажа нужную колбу и исчез, чтобы вернуться в свое время. В свою уродливую, неправильную реальность.  
Он уже знал все ответы. И не хотел их принять. Считал, что сможет создать свои. Если только это никогда не будет сказано вслух.

— Ну, как я тебе? — ухмыльнулся Айон, когда сыну наконец разрешили войти. Он чувствовал себя уже гораздо лучше, и игривое настроение снова вернулось к нему.  
— Сволочь! — возмутился Арей, набрасываясь на отца. — Ты почему мне не сказал, что мы тогда трахались?!  
— А зачем?  
— Что значит «зачем»?!  
— Да успокойся ты. Не ори. Что, красивый я в молодости был?  
— Сволочь ты!  
— Что ты так злишься-то?  
— Не догоняешь?!  
Архангел улыбнулся и прижал сына к себе. Арей дернулся, но вырваться не смог.  
— Я с тобой неделю после этого разговаривать не буду! — пробурчал он бессильно.  
— Что я такого сделал?  
— Совсем обнаглел!  
— А с каких пор у нас дети родителей воспитывают?  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Да ладно, Арейчик, не злись. Спасибо, ты мне жизнь спас. Вот сейчас отойдешь от шока — полетим домой, посидим, пообщаемся...  
— Да иди ты! Я пошел отдыхать!  
— Вот как раз и отдохнешь.  
— То есть выбор ты мне не предоставил?  
— Не-а. Сегодня ты мой. Не пущу.  
— Тогда хоть не сжимай так сильно, — недовольно буркнул сын, смягчаясь. — Я уже задыхаться начинаю.  
— Что ты такой мрачный сегодня? — улыбнулся Айон, зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Почему же? Не только сегодня.  
Сегодня Айона переполняло клокочущее счастье. И он не собирался позволять сыну страдать.  
Час спустя они уже сидели у реки возле старого дома. Легкий ветер трепал волосы и нежно ласкал кожу. И было приятно вдыхать свежий воздух. Хоть даже здесь он не мог сравниться с Райским. С тем, что был на прекрасной не загрязненной планете. Там дышалось легко и свободно. Там все вокруг олицетворяло всемогущую жизнь.  
— Подумать только... — негромко произнес Арей. — Ты все эти годы знал, что я стану твоим сыном...  
— Я так ждал, когда ты родишься...  
— Почему? Из-за той встречи?  
— Не знаю... Арей... Разве можно объяснить, за что любишь собственного ребенка?  
Они замолчали. Арей смотрел на лес, шумящий кронами деревьев, а Айон не отрывал взгляда от его задумчивого лица. Оно почти забылось за это время. Прошло больше сотни лет. Арей был первым, с кем он познал близость. Его сорокапятилетний сын. Он выглядел на этот возраст, будто был человеком. Айону вряд ли можно было дать больше тридцати на вид. Терзало ли это Арея? Чувствовал ли он все еще себя гнилью рядом с совершенством? С годами он почти перестал об этом говорить.  
— Тысячи раз я видел во сне, как возвращаюсь сюда... — тихо произнес Айон. — И вижу наш дом, а не груду обугленных развалин... Ты выбегаешь навстречу и бросаешься ко мне в объятия... Я прижимаю тебя к себе, а ты так смотришь на меня своими наивными детскими глазками... Я вхожу в дом... На кухне Мариса стоит у плиты в одной моей рубашке... Первое, что бросается в глаза — лента, которой обмотано клеймо на ее колене... Она вздрагивает, когда я обнимаю ее за плечи... Целую в шею... Она прижимается ко мне спиной, и я чувствую, что больше не злюсь на нее... И больше никогда вас не оставлю... И ты будешь счастлив... И будешь любить меня... Так, как сказал тогда...  
— Я счастлив... И тебя люблю... — шепнул Арей, утыкаясь отцу в плечо. Зарываясь лицом в рубашку. Айон скользнул рукой по его шее и, вцепившись в волосы на затылке, крепче прижал к себе. — Подумать только... Ты меня тогда узнал...  
— Ты же... Ты же вся моя жизнь...  
— Ты что, плачешь?..  
Арей поднял голову. Айон улыбался сквозь слезы. Он знал, что это произойдет. Что у них есть будущее. У них обоих. Но как же тяжело было верить в это, пока происходили все эти ужасные вещи... Многолетняя разлука, иллюзия смерти, столько свалившихся на их плечи бед...  
— Ты всегда на меня так смотришь... — прошептал Арей. — А я что могу тебе дать взамен?..  
— Мне ничего не нужно...  
— Ну почему ты всегда такой?!.. Ты даже не представляешь, как обижают эти твои слова!.. Будто бы я способен только забирать тепло твоей души и неспособен отдать ничего взамен!.. Я хочу хоть как-то отблагодарить тебя за все, что ты для меня сделал... Есть хоть что-то, что я могу сделать для тебя?..  
Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в лоб. Хотелось лишь, чтобы сын всегда был рядом. Чтобы верил в мечту.  
— Не злись больше, — шепнул он ему на ушко. — Не поддавайся ему...  
— Ты знал, что я рожусь... Когда ты встретил маму, то сразу понял, что она меня родит?..  
— Наверное, да...  
— Ты любил меня еще даже до того, как встретил мою маму... А потом, когда мы встретились, ты даже хотел меня убить...  
— Нет... Я не смог... Арей, я бы никогда не смог тебя убить...  
— А когда ты увидел мою душу...  
— Я все равно люблю тебя... Даже когда мы расставались, мне через секунду хотелось снова тебя увидеть... Жить без тебя я бы не смог...  
— Те тринадцать лет ты жил...  
— Эти годы были пыткой для меня...  
— Я не знаю, чему мне верить...  
— Ты не веришь мне?..  
— Тебе — тому, который любил меня или который убивал?  
— Арей...  
— Ладно... Закроем эту тему. Тем более, что смерть я заслужил.  
— Нет, ты не заслужил...  
— Я же сказал — закроем эту тему. Лучше расскажи мне что-нибудь.  
— О чем?  
— Да о чем хочешь... Расскажи, каким я маленький был...  
Айон улыбнулся и взглянул вдаль, вспоминая. Эти воспоминания всегда оставляли в душе какое-то трогательное, щемящее чувство. Заставляли ощущать безмерную, бесконечную любовь.  
— Я почти все время был с тобой... Когда ты родился, я ни на шаг от тебя не отходил... А потом, когда я улетел, Мариса жаловалась, что ты постоянно плакал, даже когда меня всего полдня не было... А я почти и не улетал... А когда ты научился ходить, то стал везде за мной бегать... Ты был такой маленький, беззащитный... Невинное безгрешное существо...  
— Намекаешь на то, что сейчас я дьявол?  
— Нет... Для меня ты всегда останешься любимым сыном...  
— Кстати, насчет любимого сына... Ты с любимой дочкой давно общался? Она там уже больше меня обнаглела. Ты бы с ней поговорил, а то будет у нас в семье еще один дьявол.  
— А вот тебе с дочкой повезло — она сейчас у меня в Раю работает, — усмехнулся Айон. — Как и мечтала — каскадером. Космические корабли испытывает. И проектирует. Ты с ней, кстати, тоже давно не виделся.  
— Мы по видеосвязи разговариваем.  
— Сколько вы с ней уже не виделись? Года два?  
— Больше.  
— Скучаешь?  
— Угу...  
— Ты бы, кстати, тоже поработал в Раю, а то здесь тебе вообще заняться нечем. У тебя столько недоработанных проектов.  
— А так от меня хоть польза будет, да?  
— В каком-то смысле да.  
— Ну, в принципе, не могу не согласиться, — вздохнул Арей. Он и вправду в последнее время только и делал, что шлялся по барам и беспробудно бухал. Но неожиданная встреча с Правителем Ада слегка оживила его унылый мир. Да и друг, внезапно оказавшийся Адамом, тоже неслабо встряхнул.  
Поднявшись, Айон с довольной улыбкой потянулся, разминая мышцы.  
— Ну что, домой? — весело поинтересовался он. — Надо обрадовать Марису, что я не умер.  
— Не хочу домой, — недовольно проворчал Арей. — Опять Арианна запряжет картошку копать. Нахрена она вообще ее сажает? Если ей делать нехрен, пусть в волонтеры идет.  
— Ничего, тебе полезно. Хоть что-то поделаешь.  
— Да ну вас! Я отдохнуть хочу!  
— Картошка сама не выкопается.  
— А хорошо бы... — тяжело вздохнул Арей. — Мы, ученые — народ ленивый. Мы специально изобретаем, трудимся, и все только для того, чтобы потом ничего не делать.  
— Я заметил.  
— Тебе не понять, ты не ученый.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— Зато я архангел.  
— А архангел — это не профессия!  
— Ты это еще Богу скажи.  
— И скажу! В его творениях куча всего, что надо доработать!  
— Не тебе об этом судить.  
— А чем я хуже?!  
— Хорошо. Создай что-то совершеннее, чем этот мир. Вот тогда и поговорим.  
Арей недовольно скрипнул зубами, но не нашел, что ответить.  
— Ладно, черт с тобой, полетели домой. А то мне этот идиотский разговор не доставляет никакого удовольствия.  
— Надо быть менее агрессивным, — напомнил Айон. — Не забудь, ты мне пообещал не злиться.  
— А, у меня все равно не получится.  
— Я тебе дам не получится!  
— Вот! Даже у тебя не получается!  
— А я не буду злиться — просто побью!  
— Тебе того же!  
— Ты неисправим...  
Очень хотелось сказать отцу, чтобы он обратил внимание на бревно в своем глазу. Однако угроза не злиться, а сразу побить, перевесила это спонтанное желание. На кой хрен отец вообще родил еще одного ребенка, если все равно упрямо продолжал воспитывать первого? Почему он не мог наконец просто отстать?


	4. Глава 4. Стремленья души

Они увидели в саду Марису и Арианну еще до приземления. Женщины о чем-то оживленно разговаривали и даже не заметили их. Мариса, одетая в джинсы и завязанную на животе рубашку, стояла, облокотившись на лопату. Арианна скромно улыбалась, примостившись поодаль.  
— Первый раз вижу маму в джинсах, — удивленно сообщил Арей, складывая крылья. Страх, что его заставят копать картошку, мгновенно вытеснился из головы.  
— Я, поверь, тоже... — ответил Айон. Он залюбовался Марисой, но все еще предпочел бы наблюдать издали. У него не было иллюзий насчет того, что произойдет, стоит показаться ей на глаза.  
— Что, красивая, да?  
— Не то слово...  
— Потому что всю грудь видно?  
— Буду знать, какого ты мнения о моих чувствах...  
Арей усмехнулся с привычным издевательским ехидством.  
— Удачи. Учитывая, что у нее в руках лопата, она тебе еще пригодится.  
— О, да...  
Мариса повернула голову и, заметив Айона, направилась к нему, закинув на плечо лопату. Арей мгновенно слинял, оставив отца одного познавать горечь любви. Архангел начал методично просчитывать, в какой момент следует увернуться. Но увернуться не совсем получилось, вследствие чего он предпочел исчезнуть и появиться у женщины за спиной. И тут же получил ногой с разворота.  
— Слишком легко стало предугадать твои действия, — усмехнулась Мариса.  
— За что? — мрачно поинтересовался Айон. Он как раз нашел в траве свои очки и теперь нервно протирал их краем рубашки.  
— Тебе еще причину назвать?  
— Желательно.  
— Зачем? Суть от этого не изменится.  
— Согласен.  
— Вставай давай. Или ты там до пенсии сидеть собрался?  
— Лопату убери.  
— Я и без лопаты тебе врезать могу.  
— Ты только объясни, за что!  
Мариса наклонилась и взяла архангела за ворот. Вздохнув, Айон встал, повинуясь ее жесткой руке.  
— Как мне надоело тебя терпеть... Все на мне... Мир, дети... А ты меня еще и бьешь... Ты дождешься, я когда-нибудь все-таки разозлюсь... Прикую тебя кандалами в подземелье замка Адама и за все отыграюсь... Сама почувствуешь, как...  
Женщина запечатала ему рот поцелуем. Айон мысленно улыбнулся. Прошелся ладонью по ее открытому животу и обнял за талию, прижимая к себе. Мариса вцепилась ему в волосы. Напористо, грубо — это было так в ее стиле. Архангел чуть отстранился и не терпящим возражений тоном сказал:  
— Когти не уберешь — с лопатой будешь целоваться.  
Женщина обиженно насупилась.  
— Тебе кровь так идет...  
— А тебе кляп. Каждый раз, когда я прихожу в Элизиум после встреч с тобой, меня все спрашивают, не летал ли я в Ад. Так что хватит.  
— А без крови скучно...  
— Тогда я пошел.  
— А-а, стой! Ну что ты такой вредный?! Ладно, больше царапаться не буду... — пообещала Мариса, тут же припадая к губам Айона, чтобы не дать успеть опомниться. Ее язык заскользил по его клыкам.  
— А ты без садизма вообще не можешь? — поинтересовался Айон, чувствуя во рту вкус ее крови.  
— А тебе что, не нравится? — лучезарно улыбнулась женщина.  
— Мне не нравится, что ты на крови помешалась, — хмыкнул Айон, хватая ее за волосы и впиваясь поцелуем в распахнутые губы. Мариса оттолкнула его.  
— Ну не настолько же!  
— А насколько?  
— Да ну тебя!  
— Меня послали — я ушел.  
— А-а, стой! — возмутилась Мариса и обхватила его за шею, вновь удерживая на месте. — Ладно, делай, как хочешь...  
— Мариса, у меня вот назревает такой вопрос: я тебе для чего вообще нужен?  
— Ты воспитываешь детей — я получаю удовольствие. Еще вопросы есть?  
— Хорошо устроилась...  
— Меньше слов, больше дела.  
— Да подожди ты! Я с тобой поговорить хочу!  
— А я не хочу! С Ареем разговаривай!  
— По-твоему, мы с тобой разговаривать вообще не должны?  
— Зачем?  
— Что значит «зачем»? Да с тобой вообще невозможно разговаривать!  
— Вот! И не разговаривай!  
— Мариса!  
— Заткнись!  
— Ну, ладно!.. — медленно закипая, согласился Айон, принимая вызов.  
Порой Мариса бывала невыносимой. Нет, черт побери — она почти всегда была невыносима. Как вообще удавалось терпеть ее столько времени? Почему он не придушил ее много лет назад?  
— Теперь мы можем поговорить? — поинтересовался Айон после нескольких часов, проведенных в постели.  
— О чем? — искренне удивилась Мариса. Ей казалось, что вопрос давно исчерпан.  
— А думаешь, не о чем?  
— Мне тебе сказать нечего.  
— Мариса, долго мы еще будем так жить?  
— Что тебе не нравится?  
— У нас не семья, а черте что!  
— Это логично, мы же демоны.  
— Уж не знаю, кто ты, но я — архангел!  
— Твои проблемы.  
— Мариса!  
— Ты достал. Отвали.  
— Мне все это надоело! Я уже не раз хотел уйти! И если ты и дальше будешь...  
Женщина не дала ему договорить, заткнув поцелуем. Пару секунд Айон автоматически отвечал, но потом, придя в себя, резко отстранился и, прижав запястья Марисы к кровати, навис сверху.  
— Я серьезно! Если тебе нравятся такие отношения — то меня они категорически не устраивают!  
— Твои проблемы! — заявила Мариса и пнула архангела в живот. У нее на все был один ответ, черт побери!  
— Тебе что, вообще на меня плевать?! — разъярился Айон, вконец выходя из себя.  
— Чего ты хочешь вообще? Чтобы я, как все нормальные женщины, слушала каждый день, как ты на работе устаешь?  
— Я умереть сегодня мог, а тебе плевать, да? Так, все, хватит!  
Айон выпрямился и, решительно встав с кровати, начал одеваться. На этот раз, собрав всю свою решительность, он готов был идти до конца.  
— Ты куда собрался? — усмехнулась женщина.  
— А для тебя это не важно!  
— Ну, почему... Мне интересно, когда ты вернешься.  
— Никогда! Все! Меня рядом с тобой никогда ничего не удерживало!  
Мариса, усмехаясь, потянулась, извиваясь на кровати. Она всем своим видом демонстрировала, что ее совершенно не заботит происходящее. Что ей плевать. Что она не воспринимает это всерьез.  
— Нет, правда, когда?  
— Правда — никогда! Ты мне за столько лет уже всю душу выела! Все, прощай!  
— До свидания. Я же тебя знаю.  
— Значит, плохо ты меня знаешь!  
— И это не ты мне говорил, что я единственный человек, способный тебя понять?  
— Да иди ты! Это было полвека назад! Сейчас в тебе ничего хорошего не осталось!  
— И ты меня не любишь?  
— Мне все равно! С тобой еще хуже, чем без тебя! Если я останусь, то точно не сдержусь и убью тебя!  
— А тебе убивать по званию не положено, как же, знаем...  
— Заткнись!  
Айон протянул к Марисе руку, будто бы хотел вцепиться когтями ей в горло, но замер и, бросив на нее взгляд, полный противоречивых чувств, исчез.  
Очень часто он испытывал желание выбросить из своей жизни все, что так или иначе отравляло ее. Равнодушием, предательством, злостью и отчаянием. Но каждый раз, раздумывая над этим, приходил к выводу, что, сотвори он это, в жизни не осталось бы ничего вообще.  
— Опять с Марисой поссорился? — нарушил мрачное одиночество брат, заглянувший к нему. Во дворце Адама можно было спрятаться только от тех, кто остался на Земле. Анри же давно прочно пустил корни здесь, в Раю.  
— Как ты догадался?  
— По количеству сигарет, которые лежат у тебя на столе.  
Айон окинул окурки задумчивым взглядом.  
— Вторую пачку уже начал... А ты чего зашел? По делу или так — поболтать?  
— Спасти тебя от тоски.  
Анри подошел к брату и, бесцеремонно выхватив из его губ сигарету, кинул ее в пепельницу. Ни слова не ответив, Айон полез за новой. Он был полностью уверен в своих планах на ближайшие часы и не собирался их нарушать.  
— Прекрати курить! — возмутился демон, отбирая у него пачку.  
— Анри, не мешай!  
— Я тебе не позволю так над собой издеваться!  
— Я тебя сейчас прибью! Не лезь! Пошел вон!  
Убедившись, что разумные аргументы не действуют, Анри со всей силы ударил брата в лицо и, схватив за ворот, с силой встряхнул.  
— Да приди ты в себя, в конце концов! Забудь ее, если по-другому не можешь!  
— Все меня бьют... — вдруг всхлипнул Айон, обхватив Анри за пояс и уткнувшись ему в живот. Заставив опешить от неожиданности. — Никому я не нужен... Все меня используют...  
— Это... Никто тебя не использует... Всем ты нужен... Все тебя любят... — попытался убедить Анри, гладя брата по голове. С Айоном явно творилось что-то очень странное. Что, черт побери, он тут курил? Своих сигарет у него не было, так кто тогда их ему одолжил? Народ в Раю водился очень разный. Некоторые очень даже любили покуривать всякую дрянь.  
— И ты тоже?..  
— Конечно, дурак... Я в первую очередь!  
— Анри...  
— Что?  
— Посиди со мной...  
— Я за этим и пришел. Рассказывай.  
Разговор сопровождался двумя бутылками вина и огромным количеством ругательств. И Айон вправду вел себя очень странно. Слишком открыто и откровенно ныл.  
— Вот они все мне лапшу на уши вешают — думают, я ничего не понимаю... — жаловался он с искренней надеждой на понимание. — Всем от меня что-то надо... Пользуются мной, играют на чувствах... А мне ведь немного надо... Я же просто хочу, чтобы меня выслушали и посочувствовали... Понимаешь, Анри?..  
— Да, Айон, я тебе еще с начала рассказа сочувствую... — поддержал демон. — Как же ты живешь-то?..  
— Весьма хреново, Анри...  
— Да-а... Ну, иди сюда, я тебя пожалею...  
Айон какое-то время тихо всхлипывал в его объятиях, позволяя гладить себя по волосам. И Анри терзали две вещи. Первое: кто же все-таки подсунул брату эти «веселые» сигареты. И второе: как его теперь успокоить, черт побери?  
Они выпили. Потом выпили еще. А потом Анри случайно удалось сделать гениальное предположение, что лучший способ забыть женщину — другая женщина.  
— Влюбись еще раз! Тут ангелы такие симпатичные! — посоветовал он, несказанно радуясь, что это пришло ему в голову.  
— Думаешь?.. — с сомнением переспросил Айон.  
— Да уверен! Вообще, в этом смысле лучше быть как Адам — он насчет женщин вообще не парится!  
— Ты просто плохо его знаешь... Анри, а пошли к Сатане?  
— Далеко... А за руль в таком состоянии садиться нельзя...  
— А мы без далеко и без руля! Иди сюда!  
— Э-э, не-е! За руль садиться пьяным — и то безопаснее, чем телепортироваться!  
— Ты мне что, не доверяешь?  
Анри замотал головой. Айон вздохнул и, откинувшись на стуле, закинул ноги на стол.  
— А Сатана мне доверяет! — укоризненно сообщил он. Но Анри совсем не было стыдно. Анри было страшно.  
— Ты, кстати, здесь пока жить собираешься? — спросил он, постаравшись осторожно сменить тему.  
— Я ее видеть не хочу!  
— Во-во! Тебе надо как можно быстрее ее забыть! А пошли в сауну!  
Архангел, допивающий вино из своего бокала, поперхнулся.  
— Куда пошли?..  
— Во дворце Адама вообще много интересного! — с энтузиазмом подзадорил Анри. — Пошли, а?  
— Я так понимаю, ты там все обошел уже?  
— А что? — застеснялся демон. — Я хороший, белый и пушистый.  
— Знаем мы таких... — мрачно хмыкнул Айон. — Ну, пошли... Мне уже вообще все равно...  
— Если б я столько выпил — мне бы тоже уже без разницы было, — согласился Анри.  
Радовало, что алкоголь, кажется, побеждал сигареты, и брат потихоньку приходил в привычную норму, становясь скрытным и угрюмым. Таким он нравился значительно больше. С таким Айоном Анри хотя бы понимал, как себя вести.  
— Господи, и это — Рай?! — возмущался Айон несколько минут спустя.  
Интересно, что его так поразило? Неприличные картины на стенах или полуголые служанки, маячащие вокруг?  
— Для кого как, — осторожно вставил Анри.  
— Вот протрезвею — снесу к черту это сооружение! Каким местом он вообще думает?!  
— Если бы он не думал этим местом, мы бы не родились никогда. Скажи спасибо.  
— Анри!  
— А я что, разве неправ?  
— Да вообще прав...  
— Ну вот. И Марисы бы не было, и Арея. Так что не возникай.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, с неохотой признавая правоту брата. Как вообще можно было назвать это место? Личный бордель? Гарем? Интересно, кто за всем этим следил, пока Адам был мертв? Анри явно давно уже тут освоился. Стоило поподробнее его расспросить.  
— Ни разу здесь не был, — хмыкнул Айон. Адам явно специально скрывал от него это место, чтобы не получить по роже. Сколько еще он мог скрывать? А ведь это всегда торчало прямо под носом. Может, об этом просто отчаянно не хотелось знать? — А ты, как я посмотрю, часто сюда наведываешься?  
— Угу.  
— Пошел по стопам отца?  
— Да ладно... Что в этом такого?  
— Ничего хорошего. Думаешь, они все тут добровольно?  
— Это не твои проблемы.  
— Я архангел! Все проблемы мои!  
— По твоей мрачной роже это заметно!  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Ну что, в сауну?  
— Я тебя сейчас чем-нибудь тресну.  
— А ты что предлагаешь?  
— Я предлагаю отсюда уйти.  
— Ну Айон! Здесь классно! Знаешь, какие тут бабы? Адам явно лучших отбирал!  
— У него тут вообще целый гарем. Извини, я тут лишний.  
— Да ты хоть попробуй!  
— Никогда!  
Это прозвучало как вызов. И Анри решил его принять.  
— А в этом что-то есть... — признал Айон, когда они уже расположились в бассейне и балдели.  
— А я тебе говорил! — обрадовался Анри.  
— Бассейн с вином — это оригинально... Да, в принципе, и кровь в стаканах — тоже... Ну что, за Адама?  
— Угу!  
Накатив, Анри расслабленно прикрыл глаза. У него было невероятно довольное выражение лица. Как будто он нашел лучшее место во Вселенной. И наконец-то был счастлив. Только почему-то снова за чужой счет.  
— Прекрасный уголок ада в этой обители святости, — усмехнулся Айон. — Иногда мне всего этого не хватает.  
— А наш папаша явно скрытый фанат ада. Повезло нам с ним.  
— Тут же еще и женщины есть, да?  
— О-о, братик, ты решил изменить своим принципам?  
— Нет, я решил изменить Марисе! Ты тут всех знаешь — порекомендуй кого-нибудь посимпатичней.  
— Это я запросто! Сейчас приду!  
Анри с энтузиазмом выпрыгнул из бассейна, собираясь отправиться на поиски лучшей женщины для любимого брата. Айон усмехнулся, окинув взглядом его обнаженное тело, с которого каплями стекало вино.  
— Прямо так пойдешь?  
— А что? Здесь так можно.  
— Ну, иди. И давай быстрее, — поторопил Айон.  
Когда Анри ушел, он снова остался в одиночестве. И почему-то от этого опять накатила тоска.  
«Как мне все надоело... — думал он, разглядывая кровь в своем стакане. — Как надоело всех прощать...»  
Он повертел стакан в руке и отпил немного. Как же давно не приходилось чувствовать вкус чужих душ... Кровь Арея — гнилая и отвратительная — никогда не могла насытить этого голода. А сейчас он просыпался с новой силой. Сейчас не было бы достаточно даже Марисы. Хотелось большего. Хотелось дать волю худшему в себе.  
«А, к черту! Плевать на все! Я имею право отдохнуть!» — решил Айон.  
Анри вернулся минут через пятнадцать и, как обещал, привел с собой весьма привлекательную демоницу. А потом, оставив их наедине, испарился, на прощание подмигнув брату.  
Девушка напряглась под пристальным и пьяным взглядом Айона, но тут же взяла себя в руки. Сжала кулаки и посмотрела на него презрительно и гордо, пытаясь замаскировать страх. Похоже, он угадал. Она и правда находилась здесь не по собственной воле. И сейчас стало на это почти уже наплевать.  
— Как твое имя? — спросил архангел.  
— Мирабелла.  
Айон ухмыльнулся, обнажив клыки. От крови он опьянел гораздо больше, чем от вина, и уже вообще себя не контролировал. Все происходящее в реальности казалось сном. Все, что случилось дальше, испарилось из его памяти.  
Когда он проснулся, голова раскалывалась, тело слушалось с трудом, и даже думать было больно.  
— Очухался? — спросил знакомый голос.  
— Анри, дай воды... — умоляюще прохрипел Айон.  
Демон помог брату приподняться и поднес к его губам бокал. Архангел принялся жадно пить.  
— Что вчера было?..  
— Не помнишь?  
— С того момента, как ты ушел — ничего...  
— Даже так... Ну, подробностей я не знаю, но, когда я вернулся, ты был один. Кидал стаканы о стену, кричал что-то, на полу кровь разлитая была... Увидел меня, подбежал, схватил за плечи и закричал: «За что мне все это?!», рухнул передо мной на колени и заплакал... Ты так жутко выглядел... Ну, потом ты вырубился, я тебя сюда принес. Прости, это я виноват... Я тебя туда потащил...  
— Черт... Как же мне плохо... — застонал Айон, хватаясь за голову. Пока не хватало внутренних ресурсов на угрызения совести. Пока все существо заполняли тошнота и головная боль.  
— Тебе еще воды принести? — заботливо предложил Анри.  
— А ты можешь меня до душа донести?..  
— Могу.  
— Неси...  
Он отчаянно надеялся на то, что от прохладного душа станет хоть чуточку легче. Однако, похоже, организм не смог переварить того адского коктейля, что он вчера намешал.  
— Черт... — выругался Айон, заметив, как стремительно разрушаются клетки на искусственной руке. Распадаются и отмирают ткани. Это выглядело довольно жутко. Особенно со стороны. Анри, заглянувший в душ, круглыми глазами уставился на невообразимое нечто, творящееся с его рукой, кажется, испытывая по этому поводу гораздо больше беспокойства.  
— Ого! — воскликнул он, не скрывая потрясенного изумления. — Быстро дуй в Элизиум!  
— Не хочу... — устало вздохнул архангел.  
— С ума сошел?! Сейчас же телепортируйся к Амариз!  
— Как мне все надоело... — обреченно пробормотал Айон.  
Брат силой вытолкал его из душевой кабины и, спешно заставив одеться, отправил назад на Землю.  
В лаборатории Амариз не оказалось. Архангел чертыхнулся и скривился от боли. Разрушающиеся клетки уже подползали к плечу.  
«И все же она незаменимый союзник... — подумал он с уважением. И тут же окончательно сдали нервы: — Черт, да где ж она шляется?!»  
Айон прислонился к стене. Дыхание учащалось, а боль становилась все острее. Это было довольно скверно. Вовремя не починив протез, можно было потом оказаться вынужденным чинить весь организм.  
— Папа?.. — раздался невдалеке удивленный голос. Архангел повернул голову.  
— Арей?..  
— Ты что здесь делаешь? А... Ни хрена себе! Ты где так умудрился?!  
Айон усмехнулся, скрывая боль и расслабленно прикрывая глаза. Кажется, на этот раз обошлось.  
— Я не помню...  
— Идиот! Пошли быстрее! — поторопил сын, хватая за здоровое плечо и увлекая за собой.  
Он успел исправить все как раз вовремя, чтобы это не сказалось на здоровье. Впрочем, на нем и так уже отвратительно сказался вчерашний загул. И все еще было невероятно паршиво.  
— С мамой поругался? — понимающе усмехнулся Арей, колдуя над рукой отца и возвращая ей приличный вид. Выполняя работу за Амариз, он делал ее ничуть не хуже. А какие-то его знания даже превосходили ее. Кто, все же, его этому научил? Правитель Ада? И если да, то зачем?  
— Откуда знаешь?  
— Амара сказала. А ей мама. Ты поэтому сегодня такой помятый?  
— Это долго рассказывать... Да я и не помню почти ничего...  
— Ты где умудрился руку повредить?  
— Не помню...  
— Ну ты... Сам знаешь, кто. Тебя не узнать. С каких пор ты стал так безалаберно относиться к собственной жизни?  
— Наверное, с тех пор, как понял, что моя жизнь похожа на проклятье...  
— Что, и я для тебя — проклятье?  
— А разве нет?  
— Зачем я тогда тебе нужен?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Зато я хочу!  
Айон не ответил. Мысли путались, соображать было слишком тяжело. А ругаться просто не хватало сил.  
— Все, твоя рука в порядке! — раздраженно сообщил сын, вставая из-за стола. — Раз тебе больше ничего от меня не надо, тогда я, наверное, пойду!  
Архангел закрыл рукой лицо, устало уронив голову на ладонь. Он так ничего и не сказал. Не дождавшись хоть какой-нибудь реакции, Арей остановился у самой двери и в некотором смятении посмотрел на него.  
— Что с тобой, а?..  
— Чувствую себя демоном...  
— Мама все это в тебе уравновешивала. Когда тебя окружают демоны, у тебя лучше получается оставаться архангелом.  
— Ангелы, демоны... Просто названия... Мне плохо... Я устал... Все, кого я люблю, причиняют мне боль... И иногда хочется пронзить себя мечом и отправиться в царство безразличия... К Сатане...  
— У тебя не первый раз такие чувства. Пройдет. Расслабься и жди.  
— Ты ни черта не понимаешь! Тебя никогда не предавали!  
— И ты не хотел меня убить?  
— Это совершенно разные вещи!  
— А по мне, так нет никакой разницы. И, если хочешь знать, я до сих пор тебя не простил.  
— Я тебя тоже никогда не прощу!  
Арей усмехнулся. Почти весело. Как будто не принимал слова отца всерьез.  
— Это за что?  
— За все! За то, что ты убивал! За то, что лгал! За то, что отдал свою жизнь Сатане! И в детстве ты не был безгрешным ангелом! Ты всегда был демоном, им и остаешься!  
— Чем я сейчас заслужил твои обвинения в прошлых ошибках?!  
— Тем, что когда-то их совершил!  
— На себя посмотри!  
— Не смей так со мной разговаривать!  
— Да пошел ты!  
Арей развернулся и вышел, прервав неприятную беседу. Айон ударил по столу восстановленной рукой и разъяренно крикнул ему вслед:  
— А ну стой, малявка наглая!  
Рука отозвалась болью. Айон откинулся на стуле, закрыв глаза. И зачем он накричал на сына? Хотелось сейчас же пойти за ним и помириться, но боль и усталость рассудили иначе. Бежать за обиженным Ареем в таком состоянии было бы издевательством над собой. И где только шлялась Амариз? С ней бы он точно не поругался. А она могла бы привести в порядок. Дать какой-нибудь препарат. Сам он не только не имел понятия, что где лежит, но и не сообразил бы, что именно взять.  
— Что, башка после пьянки трещит?  
Айон открыл глаза, узнав вечно насмехающийся голос.  
— Отстань, Мариса. Иди куда шла.  
— А я уже пришла.  
— Значит, иди на хрен.  
— Да ладно... Ждал небось, а?  
— Я тебя сейчас придушу.  
— У меня есть предложение поинтереснее.  
Женщина залезла прямо на стол и, вцепившись в волосы архангела, впилась в его губы. Айон не протестовал. Через пару минут она отстранилась и подозрительно спросила:  
— Пил?  
Архангел кивнул.  
— Кровь?  
Снова кивнул.  
— Вкусно?  
— Твоя лучше.  
— Изменял?  
— Не помню...  
— Скотина!  
— Сама виновата...  
— Все равно мой будешь!  
— Ну хоть погладь, а то я себя добычей чувствую... — тяжело вздохнул Айон, когда Мариса прижала его голову к своей груди. Женщина плотоядно ухмыльнулась и милостиво погладила по волосам.  
— Тебе что, плохо, да?  
— Угу...  
— Пошли к тебе в кабинет, я тебе массаж сделаю.  
— Знаю я твои массажи... Ну пошли. Только аккуратно — правая рука не до конца восстановилась.  
— Вот, а вчера говорил, что я тебе не нужна!  
— Да заткнись ты...  
Мариса усмехнулась и помогла ему встать. Как же нравилось, что она вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло. На сегодня и так хватило выяснения отношений. С Ареем вряд ли вышло бы помириться так просто, и слава богу, что вышло расслабиться с ней.  
— Хоть бы извинился, — недовольно фыркнула она. Однако на это он упрямо ответил:  
— Взаимно!  
— Вредный ты.  
— Сама такая.  
Обмен любезностями был завершен.  
Это часто становилось своеобразной прелюдией. Так же, как и мордобой. Стало и на этот раз. Жаль, предаться страсти мешала все еще не до конца восстановившаяся рука. Приходилось осторожничать. Да и голова все еще болела, ощутимо портя удовольствие. Зато как было приятно потом лежать в постели, в объятиях Марисы, пока она молча гладила и была удивительно ласковой и нежной. Жаль, так нечасто удавалось застать ее такой покладистой и доброй. Они бы не поссорились, если бы она была такой вчера.  
— Чего это у тебя рожа такая подозрительная? — прищурилась Мариса, улегшись Айону на грудь.  
— Да так...  
— Ты что, вспомнил, что вчера было?  
— Ага...  
— И что?  
— Ничего...  
— Вот и хорошо. А то ты труп.  
— Я вспоминал вчера, как ты беременная ходила... Как мы с тобой ждали, когда Арей родится...  
— Опять Арей! Если бы я не была его матерью, я бы для тебя вообще ничего не значила?  
— Наверное...  
— Ах ты, сволочь!  
— Можно подумать, я интересую тебя как личность.  
Мариса прижалась к Айону, уткнувшись ему в шею. Архангел засмеялся и, повернувшись к ней, впился в ее губы. Женщина пробежалась пальцами по его шее, погладила за ухом, вцепилась в седые волосы. И, отстранившись, посмотрела прямо в глаза.  
— Не говори мне больше, что я тебе не нужна...  
— Я тебя люблю, — улыбнулся Айон, погладив ее по щеке. Мариса хитро улыбнулась в ответ и, стащив его ладонь со своей щеки, стала облизывать пальцы. От этого по всему телу пробежала легкая приятная дрожь.  
— Рука не болит? — лукаво прищурившись, поинтересовалась коварная искусительница.  
— Уже нет.  
— Ты ей хоть что-то чувствуешь?  
— Все чувствую. Так что продолжай.  
— Может, по бокальчику вина?  
— На опохмел?  
— Ты вчера бухал, а я тоже хочу! — сердито заявила Мариса.  
Айон протянул ей свою руку. Вряд ли она ожидала такого широкого жеста — особенно в свете последних событий.  
— На, пей, не жалко!  
— Тебе — и вдруг не жалко? — плотоядно облизнулась Мариса. — Да надо же! А кто мне говорил, что я и так на крови помешалась?  
— После вчерашнего эти слова из моих уст будут звучать неубедительно!  
— А ты мне сегодня снился... — вдруг сообщила Мариса, резко сменив тему. Как-то слишком проникновенно заглядывая в глаза.  
— Ого, — слегка удивился Айон. — И что я делал?  
— Ты играл на органе, а я пела... Может, сделаешь этот сон вещим?  
— Да с удовольствием. Так люблю слушать твой божественный голос...  
— Признай, что мы не можем друг без друга.  
— Признаю. Без тебя еще хуже, — улыбнулся Айон.

Плавная тихая мелодия, пронзительный голос, выводящий высокие ноты. Арей встал у дверей в их импровизированную церковь, заслушавшись переливами нежных звуков. Медленная спокойная мелодия сменилась быстрой и резкой, голос будто умолял, кричал, рождая в сознании картины и образы. Находясь под властью этой музыки, демон вошел в зал, остановившись позади отца. Почувствовав его ауру, Айон перестал играть и обернулся. У Марисы язык не повернулся возмутиться, что сын им мешает. На этот раз семейную идиллию не нарушило ничто.  
— Арей... Хочешь, садись, послушай. А хочешь, вместе сыграем? — предложил Айон.  
— Если я еще не разучился... — кивнул демон. — Уже лет восемь на органе не играл...  
Пальцы помнили. С первых нот Арей подхватил за отцом мелодию. Когда он начинал сбиваться, Айон ободряюще улыбался ему, и музыка продолжалась. В какой-то момент демон даже почувствовал себя счастливым. Он давно не проводил вот так время с Айоном — за каким-нибудь обычным человеческим занятием вроде игры на органе. Все работа, сплошные назидания: не психуй, не пей, не наглей. Давление властью. Бесконечный суд за то, кто он есть.  
— А у тебя неплохо получается, — похвалил архангел.  
Арей смутился и пробормотал что-то невнятное в ответ. Айон обнял его за плечи и поцеловал за ухом.  
— Прости, что я на тебя накричал...  
«Айон значит «вечность»... Ты и был для меня вечностью... Бессмертием души...» — подумал демон, ощущая тепло его тела. Надеясь, что достаточно силен, чтобы отец не проник в его мысли и не услышал этого. Он и так невероятно зазнавался. Лучше ему было об этом не знать.  
— Да ничего... Я понимаю... Сам же говорил, что обижаться — значит тратить бесценные минуты жизни. Лучше я потрачу их на то, чтобы быть с тобой.  
Архангел улыбнулся и заправил седую прядь сыну за ухо. День, начавшийся так скверно, теперь внезапно стал одним из самых прекрасных. Потому что он проводил его с семьей.  
— А хотите, я вам сыграю, а вы с мамой станцуете? — предложил Арей.  
Мариса с рвением поддержала эту идею.  
— Давай что-нибудь страстное, быстрое... Танго!  
Арей пожал плечами, демонстрируя, что ему все равно, и начал играть, боковым зрением наблюдая за родителями. Их танец был безупречен. В стремительных движениях было столько грации и пластики, сколько и мастерства.  
— Все-таки вы созданы друг для друга, — насмешливо произнес Арей.  
Айон усмехнулся, не прерывая танца.  
Прозвучал последний аккорд, и Мариса, запрыгнув на архангела, впилась в его губы поцелуем. Арей повернулся к ним, уже откровенно пялясь.  
— Ничего, если я вас оставлю ненадолго? — улыбнулся Айон, ошарашив семью этим внезапным намерением.  
— Тут сиди! — сразу возразила женщина.  
— Я быстро.  
Архангел исчез, оставив Марису в гордом и злом одиночестве. С матерью Арею было совершенно не о чем разговаривать, и он тоже по-быстрому слинял.


	5. Глава 5. Свобода

— Айон?.. Давно тебя не видел...  
— Извини, дела были, — улыбнулся архангел, перешагивая границу могилы. Сатана встал с надгробного камня и протянул ему ладонь для рукопожатия. — Скучно одному?  
— Да так... Адам недавно приходил.  
— Что сказал?  
— Да ничего особенно... Хвастался в основном, что ты его любишь.  
— Это да... Он такой счастливый стал в последнее время...  
— Что ж, рад за него.  
Архангел заглянул в фиолетовые глаза дьявола. Тот отвернулся. Снова желал скрыть боль. Даже ему не доверял настолько, чтобы ее показать.  
— Хочешь жить, да?.. — тихо спросил Айон, на мгновение сильнее сжав его пальцы в своих. — Хочешь быть на его месте?..  
— Никогда я не хотел бы оказаться на его месте!  
— Но тебе же плохо здесь одному... Когда ты знаешь, что там, за границей, есть жизнь...  
— Замолчи! Я мертв! И этого не изменить!  
— Но ведь Адам тоже был мертв...  
— Я не хочу отнимать чужое тело!  
Айон сел на надгробный камень и, обняв Сатану за пояс, прижался ухом к его груди. Показалось, что он вздрогнул. Должно быть, отвык от чужих объятий. От физического контакта. Но как же он, должно быть, этого хотел...  
— А сердце у тебя стучит, как живое...  
— Это все иллюзия! — бросил дьявол недовольно.  
— Но ты ведь существуешь...  
— Только здесь.  
— Но ведь существуешь...  
— Что толку от моего существования?!  
— Я недавно разговаривал с Адамом... Он рассказал мне, по какому принципу создана граница... И... Ты можешь выйти за ее пределы...  
Может, с этого стоило начать. А может, вот так, без прелюдий, это шокировало бы его еще больше. Может, он вообще не стал бы слушать, счел бы издевкой. Вряд ли было легко поверить, что тысячелетия ада способны оборваться счастьем вот так просто в один-единственный миг.  
— Как?..  
— Все, что тебе нужно — находясь в истинном облике, когтем написать на границе слово «проклятый»... И она исчезнет...  
Наверное, это было слишком просто. И слишком жестоко даже для Адама. Все это время знать, что Сатана еще может жить, но ничего ему об этом не сообщить.  
— Не могу поверить... — шокировано пробормотал дьявол. — Адам сам тебе все это рассказал?..  
— Он охарактеризовал эту информацию «доказательство своей любви».  
— Неужели ты для него и правда так много значишь?..  
— Сам удивляюсь.  
Сатана принял истинный облик. Солнце сверкнуло на белизне доспехов, на миг ослепив Айона. Черные кожистые крылья, длинный хвост... Архангел в детстве видел изображения с ним, но ни один его портрет не был сравним с тем зрелищем, что предстало теперь перед глазами. Дьявол во всем своем величии, во всей красе, такой, каким он был тысячелетия назад... Айон перевел взгляд на его лицо. Морщины и складки исчезли. На него смотрели молодые уверенные глаза, излучающие мощь и силу. Клыки, обнаженные в ухмылке, отблескивали на солнце.  
— Что, хорошо выгляжу? — усмехнулся Сатана.  
— Надежда способна преобразить до неузнаваемости.  
Дьявол коснулся когтем границы и начал выводить на ней символы. Такими неожиданно уверенными движениями, будто и правда преобразился во мгновение. Доверился Адаму. Буквы не растворялись, а будто бы въедались в нечто незримое. Когда он дописал последнюю, надпись исчезла, а вместе с ней и граница. Однако Сатана не двигался с места. Застыл, словно испугавшись шагнуть во внешний мир.  
— Ну? Что стоишь? Ты свободен, — подзадорил архангел.  
— Тысячи лет... И... Свобода...  
Айон улыбнулся. Он понимал, что чувствует Сатана. Интересно, насколько тяжело было поверить в свободу Арею, когда он сбежал из Ада? Если, конечно, это можно было назвать свободой... Ведь Правитель Ада никуда не ушел из его головы.  
— Дай руку... — попросил дьявол. И архангел с готовностью сжал его ладонь.  
— Боишься ступить за пределы своей клетки?  
— Да... Столько лет в смерти... А теперь начинать жизнь заново...  
— Не бойся. Новая реальность тебя не разочарует.  
Дьявол закрыл глаза и шагнул вперед.  
— Мир так прекрасен... Воздух, наполненный запахами... Деревья шумят... Трава колышется... Птицы поют... Озеро рябит... — подмечал он, будто видел все это впервые, озираясь по сторонам с томительным благоговением, пока они шли по Райскому саду.  
— Ты когда-нибудь ходил по воде? — усмехнулся Айон, подводя его к озеру. Сатана неуверенно ступил на водную гладь.  
— Тебя Адам научил, да?  
— Кто же еще.  
— Наверное, он и вправду изменился...  
— Чего ты сейчас хочешь?  
— Увидеть Лилит...  
— Тогда пойдем.  
Дьявол и архангел побежали по воде, держась за руки. Сатана засмеялся от переполняющих чувств. Его обычно мрачные и угрюмые глаза светились таким счастьем, такой радостью... Он подскочил к Айону и обнял его, с благодарностью прошептав:  
— Спасибо!..  
— Жить все же хорошо, да?  
— Если бы не ты...  
— Да ладно... Не будем терять время. Я же вижу, как ты хочешь ее увидеть.  
Дьявол чуть ли не прыгал от энтузиазма. Возможность снова жить жизнь, а не наблюдать ее со стороны, сделала его по-настоящему живым.  
— Жив... Снова жив!.. — повторял он, будто все еще был не в силах в это поверить.  
Айон понимал его восторг и нетерпение. Они с Лилит были разлучены несколько тысяч лет. Сатана держал за руку ее мертвое тело, заключенное в капсулу, пока бороздил космос. Должно быть, это было невыносимо. Смотреть день за днем в ее неподвижное лицо и понимать, что в этом не осталось даже тени жизни. Это медленно сводило его с ума.  
Войдя в дом, Сатана даже не успел ничего сказать. Увидев его, Лилит сорвалась с места и бросилась ему на шею. С улыбкой посмотрев на них, Айон тактично удалился. Ему больше нечего было делать здесь. Он выполнил свою роль.  
Несколько долгих томительных секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Лилит прижала ладонь Сатаны к своей груди, и он вздрогнул, почувствовав, как часто бьется ее сердце. А потом подался вперед и осторожно коснулся губами ее губ. Она обвила руками за шею, прижимая к себе и делая поцелуй еще более глубоким. Сливаясь с ним в ярком порыве после бесконечно долгого ожидания.  
Тысячелетия для них пролетели словно миг. Словно и не было множества смертей, жертв, Ада, словно они никогда не расставались. Здесь, в Раю, все началось, и здесь их счастье возобновило ход.  
— Все как в старые добрые времена. Вижу, Айон рассказал тебе мой маленький секретик.  
Меньше всего на свете Сатана хотел сейчас услышать этот голос.  
— А ты, как тогда, снова хочешь нам помешать, Адам?  
— У-у, братик, зачем же так жестоко? — лучезарно улыбнулся ангел. Он спрыгнул с подоконника и, подойдя к влюбленным, положил руки им на плечи. — Третьим возьмете?  
Адама дружно ударили по лицу.  
— Идеальная пара... — констатировал он.  
— Иди отсюда! — огрызнулся Сатана.  
— Не пойду! Думаешь, я так и буду спокойно стоять и смотреть, как ты целуешься с моей девушкой?!  
— Она моя девушка! А будешь смотреть — крылья обдеру, петух ощипанный!  
— Ах, ты так!.. Ну, ты... Ты... Мировое зло на пенсии! Сейчас получишь, дьяволеныш!  
— Это ты сейчас получишь!  
— Лилит, подвинься!  
— Адам! — укоризненно воскликнула демоница.  
— Что?! Я тебя люблю, а он тебя при мне лапает!  
— Я ее тоже люблю! — возмутился дьявол.  
— А мне пофигу!  
— Придушу!  
Сатана схватил брата за горло. Недолго думая, Адам ударил его коленом в живот. Что-то, а давать сдачи он научился в глубоком детстве. И теперь это происходило почти автоматически.  
— Не смейте драться! — прогремел грозный голос, заставив мгновенно остановиться. Ангел и дьявол повернули головы к Лилит. Та стояла перед ними, возмущенно уткнув руки в бока.  
— А ты вообще кого из нас любишь? — осенило Адама.  
— Обоих!  
— Я его сейчас убью! — влез Сатана. — Наконец-то я его убью! Сколько я этого ждал!  
— Прекратите оба!  
— Пусть он уйдет!  
— Сам уйди! — огрызнулся ангел.  
— Сейчас я уйду, если вы не перестанете ругаться! — рассердилась Лилит.  
— Мы можем молча подраться! — разъяренно зарычал Сатана.  
— Заткнитесь оба!  
Братья переглянулись. Вывести Лилит из себя мог только профессионал. Но сейчас она, похоже, всерьез рассердилась.  
— Мы больше не будем, — виновато пообещал Адам. И в подтверждение своим словам обнял дьявола, а потом, отстранившись, добавил: — Но я тебя все равно ему не отдам!  
— Я тоже! — буркнул Сатана, стряхивая со своего плеча руку Адама.  
Лилит вздохнула, с сочувствием глядя на них.  
— Вы из-за игрушек в детстве так же дрались?  
— Он у меня все отбирал! — с готовностью поделился ангел. — А я бедный, несчастный! Самаэль, ты бяка!  
— Хватит ссориться! Оставайтесь оба.  
Обрадовавшись, Адам подскочил к Лилит и подхватил ее на руки. Сатана одарил его убийственным взглядом. Ангел в ответ показал язык. Лилит тяжело вздохнула.  
— Архангел и дьявол... Первые лица во Вселенной... А ведете себя, как дети...  
— Самаэль, ты слышал? Не веди себя как ребенок!  
— Это к тебе относится, Адам!  
— Я белый и пушистый! И ни в чем не виноватый! Это все он! Лилит, он меня обижает!  
Закатив глаза, Лилит заткнула ему рот поцелуем, чтобы он наконец замолчал. Ангел ухмыльнулся и, к большой злости Сатаны, сам впился ей в губы, скользя языком по ее клычкам. Дьявол мысленно записал его в будущие покойники. Адам нахально подмигнул ему.  
— Придушу... — процедил Сатана.  
— Да прекратите вы ругаться! — сердито велела Лилит.  
— А я давно предлагал нам жить втроем! — заявил ангел.  
— Любимая, дай я ему язык отрежу!  
— Не получится! — замотал головой Адам. — Новый вырастет, еще болтливее и наглее прежнего!  
— Я тебе сейчас голову откручу!  
— Не хами старшему брату!  
— Кто-нибудь, дайте мне нож!  
— Спокойствие, Самаэль!  
— Хватит! — обреченно простонала Лилит. — Направьте энергию в мирное русло!  
— А она права! — поддержал Адам, пользуясь моментом и жаждая наконец приступить к тому, ради чего сюда и пришел.  
— Козел! — возмутился Сатана, не желая мириться с его наглостью.  
— Сам козел!  
— Крылья оборву!  
— Рога пообломаю! Дьяволеныш!  
— Садист!  
— Упырь полудохлый!  
— Серийный убийца!  
— Комплименты потом!  
— Мальчики! Я вам не мешаю? — осведомилась Лилит. — Может, мне лучше уйти и оставить вас наедине?  
— Действительно... — согласился Адам. — Эх, братик, братик... Ругаться при женщине... Как невежливо...  
Сатана задохнулся от такой наглости. Лилит, терпение которой лопнуло окончательно, схватила дьявола за галстук, а ангела за ворот, и заставила их помириться. Глядя друг на друга в упор, оба почувствовали себя нашалившими детьми.  
— Мы больше так не будем, — сообщил Адам.  
— Я надеюсь, — угрожающе нахмурилась Лилит.  
При всей своей внешней мягкости она была удивительно сильной и стойкой внутри. Адам хорошо помнил, как она воспитывала его, пока они жили на Земле. Он часто психовал, не доверял ей, считал, что она не может любить его после всего, что он сделал. А она каждый раз терпеливо убеждала в обратном. Терпела его истерики, побои, попытки запереть ее в доме, словно в тюрьме. Вряд ли Сатане приходилось когда-нибудь получать от нее полотенцем по морде. Да что он вообще о ней знал! Он сидел там, в могиле, все эти тысячелетия! Он безнадежно устарел!  
Однако Лилит, похоже, не разделяла этого мнения. Она обняла их обоих, и они, переглянувшись, обняли ее в ответ.  
А потом у них был секс. Потрясающий секс.  
— Ну, как вы... А это еще что такое?! — возмутился Айон, решивший навестить их с утра.  
— Тише, — попросила Лилит. — Разбудишь же.  
— Это что такое, а?..  
— Идиллия.  
— Это так теперь называется?..  
Айон ошарашено смотрел на мать. Лилит хитро улыбалась уголками губ. Архангел перевел взгляд на кровать, на которой, миролюбиво обнявшись, преспокойно дрыхли Адам и Сатана. Он ощущал себя слишком шокированным, чтобы сказать что-нибудь по этому поводу.  
Потянувшись, Адам приоткрыл один глаз и увидел на соседней подушке брата. Его вопль разнесся на весь дом. Дьявол, мгновенно проснувшись, запечатал ему рот рукой.  
— Обалдеть утро началось! — проворчал ангел, отпихивая брата. — Лилит, так нечестно! Почему, засыпая с тобой, я просыпаюсь с этим вселенским злом на пенсии? Что ты ржешь? Айон, а ну заткнись! Да вы вообще офигели!  
Адам обиженно насупился и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Злые вы, уйду я от вас.  
— Скатертью дорога, — напутствовал Сатана, с головой накрываясь одеялом, чтобы не слышать его бурчание.  
Ангел недовольно пнул брата, за что сам тут же получил пяткой по носу.  
— Ах, ты так! Мелочь пузатая! А я тебя еще воспитывал! — возмутился «несправедливо обиженный» Адам.  
— Плохо, значит, воспитывал! — задыхаясь от смеха, констатировал Айон.  
Ангел наградил его негодующим взглядом.  
— Не хами отцу! Тебя бы тоже не мешало еще повоспитывать!  
— А ты догони сначала!  
— Догоню — пожалеешь!  
— А я тебя уже сейчас жалею! На старости лет бегать за молодым архангелом...  
— Лилит! Скажи ему, чтобы он мне не хамил! Ты его мать все-таки!  
— Сам разбирайся. Со мной же он нормально разговаривает.  
— Все меня обижают...  
— Прямо уж все?..  
— Меня может обидеть каждый!  
— Угу... Зато ты можешь обидеть сразу всех.  
— Это ничего не меняет! Айончик, ну хоть ты меня пожалей! А то мама у тебя вон какая бессердечная!  
— А я что? Я полностью с ней согласен.  
— Злые вы...  
— На себя посмотри.  
— Я хороший...  
— Очень хороший. Поубивал кучу народа. Обалдеть какой хороший.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— А больше и не надо.  
Видя, что разговор зашел в тупик, Адам предпочел последовать примеру Сатаны и ушел от родственников под одеяло. Дьявол отвернулся, чтобы не видеть его лицо. Ангел обозвал его бякой и царапнул по спине. Сатане было лень отвечать, но он сделал мысленную пометку непременно отомстить впоследствии. Утро новой жизни началось как-то совсем не так, как он ожидал.

Для Арея этот день тоже начался не лучшим образом. Они с Амарой, оставленной на него Айоном, уже второй день обитали в баре, где девушка умудрилась ввязаться в драку. К огромному недовольству демона, отвечать за сестру пришлось ему.  
В свои сорок пять Арей до сих пор был ниже отца на полголовы и ощутимо уже в плечах. Да и дрался все так же плохо. Поэтому закончилось все плачевно. И это утро началось для Арея с попытки растащить царапающихся и отчаянно визжащих девчонок, а после сопровождения домой брыкающейся Амары.  
Отдав ее на попечение Марисе, он уселся на лавочку в саду, залечивая раны, полученные в неравном бою с малолетками. Ночью он совсем не спал и планировал отоспаться сейчас, но, увидев на горизонте знакомую фигуру в белом, безнадежно опустил голову.  
— Кто тебя так? — спросил Айон, беря его за подбородок и заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Знаешь, как-то не удосужился спросить, — буркнул демон, отворачиваясь.  
— Что так? — усмехнулся архангел, садясь рядом с ним. — Посмотри на меня.  
— Не хочу.  
— Арей...  
— Отстань.  
Айон вздохнул и коснулся языком царапины на щеке сына, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. И мягко посоветовал:  
— Не дергайся.  
— И что, даже не хочешь знать, откуда у меня царапины? — недоверчиво уточнил Арей.  
— Зачем? Я все давно прочитал в твоих мыслях.  
— Ты же обещал!  
— Сиди смирно!  
— Ты обещал не лазить ко мне в душу!  
— А ты обещал следить за Амарой и больше не покупать ей вино!  
Поняв, что виноват, Арей с неохотой заткнулся. Лучше было сделать это сейчас, пока к царапинам девчачьих коготков не добавилась пара переломов от отца.  
— А где «Прости, папа, я больше так не буду, я маленький дьяволеныш, недостойный быть твоим сыном»? — издевательски поинтересовался Айон.  
— Сам ты... Прости, папа, я больше так не буду!  
Айон довольно улыбнулся и запустил пальцы сыну в волосы. Арей оттолкнул отца и встал, однако тот ожидаемо удержал за руку. И спросил так, будто действительно не понимал:  
— Что опять?..  
— Отпусти.  
Арея передернуло, когда Айон поцеловал его ладонь. Сейчас не хотелось от него вообще никаких прикосновений. Хотелось сдержаться и не заехать ему коленом по лицу.  
— Я тебя бить не собираюсь. Даже ругать не стал. Почему ты так себя ведешь?  
— Руку отпусти.  
— Не отпущу, пока не объяснишь.  
— Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.  
— Это из-за того, что я смотрел в твои мысли? Почему ты всегда на это так реагируешь? Арей... Я же не хочу сделать тебе больно... Просто скажи, почему...  
— Зачем мне что-то говорить, если ты и так все знаешь?! — зарычал Арей и вырвался, царапнув отца по щеке.  
Он ждал, что Айон бросится за ним, но тот так и остался сидеть на лавочке, разглядывая на своей ладони кровь с лица. В душе Арея внезапно проснулась совесть. Он подошел к отцу и, встав перед ним на колени, зализал царапину, оставленную своими когтями.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь, да?.. — тихо спросил архангел.  
— Нет... Прости меня...  
— Арей... Если ты хочешь, я больше к тебе не подойду... Если не хочешь находиться рядом со мной, я не буду попадаться тебе на глаза...  
Демон обнял его за шею и уткнулся в седые волосы. Черт побери, отец всегда так искренне не понимал, за что на него злятся. Как будто намеренно издевался. Это не заставляло его думать и делать выводы. Так был ли вообще смысл злиться на него?  
— Не смей больше так говорить...  
— А в следующий раз ты снова меня ударишь...  
— Прости...  
— Я всегда тебя прощаю... Но вот ты меня — нет...  
— Папа... Прости... Я не хотел... Просто... Ну прости меня...  
Айон обнял Арея за плечи и уткнулся ему в макушку. И зашептал с горечью в тихом голосе:  
— Я так ждал, когда ты родишься... Ждал, что у меня будет кто-то, кого я смогу любить больше, чем себя... А тебе всегда было наплевать на мою любовь... Если бы моя смерть избавила тебя от боли, ты, не задумываясь, убил бы меня...  
— Если бы ты знал, что я стану таким, ты бы не дал мне родиться, да?..  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Я ведь тебя тоже люблю...  
— Арей, прекрати мне врать.  
— Правда...  
— Я видел правду. В твоей душе.  
— Вот почему я не хочу, чтобы ты смотрел в мою душу. Ты видишь там совсем не то, что есть на самом деле.  
— За тебя говорят твои поступки.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Я тебе не верю.  
Арей не ответил. Да и что он мог сказать? Опровергнуть правду, лежащую на поверхности? А ведь самого главного отец так и не узнал. Если бы узнал, давно испепелил бы его разум в попытке это стереть.  
— Без тебя мне было очень плохо...  
— Это не любовь, Арей... А просто эгоизм... А плохо было мне... Я за тебя переживал... Всю жизнь...  
— Я тебе жизнь спасал...  
— И чем ты рисковал? Если бы я не был уверен, что с тобой ничего не случится, то никогда не разрешил бы тебе отправиться в прошлое.  
— Но ведь я-то этого не знал...  
— Замолчи. Мне надоела твоя ложь.  
— Это правда...  
— Я сказал: замолчи.  
Арей поднял глаза на отца. Сощурился, сжал губы в тонкую линию. И решительно произнес:  
— Ты тоже лжешь.  
— С чего ты так решил?  
— Думаешь, я не вижу по твоим глазам? Ты говоришь, что я дьявол, а твои глаза — что любишь больше жизни.  
Улыбнувшись, Айон прижал его к себе, утыкаясь в жесткие колючие волосы. Хитро сощурился, пробегаясь пальцами по напрягшейся шее. И на этот раз почти весело произнес:  
— От тебя ничего не скроешь. Ну, хочется тебя повоспитывать. А то ты совсем обнаглел.  
— А это потому, что я тебя редко вижу.  
— Намек понял.  
— Да ничего ты не понял. Пошли по лесу прогуляемся.  
— Да с удовольствием, — поддержал Айон. У него была такая довольная рожа, что ужасно хотелось треснуть по ней кулаком.  
Прогулка вышла чуть более приятной, чем беседа. Наверное, потому, что они шли молча. Просто держались за руки, и Арей чувствовал приятное тепло. Только ради этого он вообще все еще общался с отцом. Ради моментов, когда он затыкался и проявлял хоть какую-то ласку. Но стоило ему открыть рот...  
— А знаешь что... — начал он, и Арей тут же напряженно перебил:  
— Что?  
— Еще раз будешь с Амарой по барам шляться — отгребешь по полной.  
— Понял...  
— И это все, что ты можешь мне сказать?  
— А что еще ты хочешь услышать?  
— Как сильно ты раскаиваешься.  
— Не скажу.  
— Больше тебя с Амарой никогда не оставлю.  
Он говорил так, будто это угроза. Арей едва сдержал нервный смех.  
— И слава богу, — сдержанно возрадовался он. И тут же попытался сменить тему: — А у меня еще царапины остались... Залижешь?  
— Обойдешься.  
— Ну тебе что, жалко, что ли?  
— Мучайся.  
Арей обиженно насупился и демонстративно лизнул царапину на руке. Айон усмехнулся. Бессердечная сволочь. Неужели ему было так тяжело сделать хоть что-нибудь хорошее? Ему же это ничего не стоило, черт побери.  
— Тебе что, нравится смотреть на мои страдания? — раздраженно возмутился Арей.  
— Нашел страдания, — обесценивающе хмыкнул Айон.  
— Ну залижи! — то ли с мольбой, то ли с вызовом настоял демон.  
— Не отвяжешься?  
— Не-а!  
— Ладно, иди сюда...  
Арей довольно зажмурился, чувствуя, как мягкий язык отца скользит по щеке. Он надеялся, что с этого начнется несколько приятных минут близости. Но Айон не продержался и нескольких секунд.  
— Мне так нравится вкус твоей крови... — шепнул он с неприятным, напрягающим, собственническим вожделением. — Дашь чуть-чуть попить?  
— С ума сошел?! — зарычал Арей.  
— Ну тебе что, жалко, что ли? Считай это наказанием.  
Айон больше не стал просить. Бесцеремонно взял руку сына и развернул к себе запястьем.  
— Н-не надо... — пролепетал Арей, предпринимая безрезультатные попытки вырваться. Он сам не ожидал от себя такого жалобного тона. Но почему-то вдруг охватил неподдельный страх.  
— Что, лучше в шею укусить? Не дергайся.  
— Не надо...  
— Почему?  
— Не надо...  
— Раз нет причин — значит, надо. Молчи и не дергайся.  
— Папа...  
— Не надо на меня так жалобно смотреть. Сам пил мою кровь, и не раз. Причем жадно и с удовольствием. А за свои поступки надо отвечать.  
Арей попытался царапнуть отца по щеке. Айон заломил руки ему за спину и, наклонившись к шее, вонзил в нее клыки. Демон зажмурился, чувствуя, как на грудь стекает струйка крови, и архангел нежно слизывает ее. Больно не было. Было обидно. Он ударил отца по лицу сразу же, едва тот отпустил.  
— Ты вообще соображаешь, что делаешь?! Я не мама, чтобы мне это нравилось! А ты... Ты...  
Айон прижал к себе, не дав договорить, и погладил по волосам. Арей уткнулся ему в шею, сопя в бессильной злости. Ощущая, как архангел принимается ласково покусывать кончик его уха.  
— И ты мне еще говоришь, что я дьявол! — пробурчал Арей, зарываясь лицом в волосы отца. Он чувствовал себя игрушкой в его руках. Айону всегда было абсолютно насрать на чужие чувства. Даже если он усиленно утверждал, что это не так. Он до сих пор не понимал, почему Мариса злится на него из-за рождения дочери. Наверное, стоило объяснить ему, что означает термин «репродуктивное давление», но его эгоистичный и тщеславный мозг вряд ли переварил бы эту информацию. Быть тираном для отца было так же естественно, как быть демоном. Это было неотъемлемой частью него.  
— Дьявол... Дьяволеночек ты мой... — улыбнулся Айон. Как же он раздражал, черт побери. Самоуверенный диктатор, который упрямо не понимал, что в его поведении не так.  
— Чего ты со мной разговариваешь, как с маленьким?! — зарычал Арей, предостерегающе оскалившись.  
— Ты для меня всегда будешь маленьким, хорошим и любимым... Арейчик...  
— Отпусти меня!  
— Ну прости... Я больше не буду... Не уходи опять...  
— Ты думаешь, после того, что ты сделал, я захочу остаться рядом с тобой?!  
— Я ничего такого не сделал.  
— Это ты так считаешь!  
Арей оттолкнул отца и попытался уйти, но Айон снова схватил за руку. Резко развернувшись, демон со всей силы ударил его по лицу.  
— А обещал... — мрачно усмехнулся архангел.  
— Ты тоже обещал!!!  
Взглянув в укоризненные глаза отца, Арей передернул плечами и быстро пошел прочь. Терпеть все это дальше он был совершенно не намерен. Айон задумчиво посмотрел в небо и поправил сползающие очки.  
— Как бы ты поступил, если бы знал, что будет дальше?.. — задал он в пустоту печальный вопрос.

Арей лежал на кровати у себя в комнате в Элизиуме. В последнее время он бывал здесь довольно часто. Сейчас корабль пустовал, а демону хотелось побыть одному. Он отвернулся к стене и попытался уснуть, но почему-то не спалось. Что-то тревожило. Тонкий голосок в глубине души ни на секунду не замолкал, пытаясь о чем-то предупредить. Арей чертыхнулся и закрыл глаза, призывая голос в душе заткнуться и не мешать отдыху. Голос не согласился, и демон раздраженно ударил в стену кулаком.  
Провалявшись так около получаса и успокоившись, он уткнулся носом в подушку, надеясь, что скоро уснет. Чья-то горячая рука коснулась шеи. Арей резко повернулся и увидел Айона. Когда он уже собирался выпалить все, что пришло в голову, отец мягко коснулся пальцем его губ. Демон не стал сопротивляться. Рука отца скользнула по щеке, и пальцы вцепились в волосы на загривке. Арей хотел вырваться, но Айон прижал к себе его голову, впиваясь губами в губы. Демон попытался оттолкнуть отца, но тот завел руки ему за спину, не давая двигаться.  
«Что ты делаешь?! — мысленно закричал Арей, зная, что отец непременно услышит. — Я чувствую, как энергия твоей души перетекает в меня... Нет... Не надо... Ты же знаешь, я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал своей душой ради меня... Это твоя энергия... У тебя и так ее уже осталось мало... Прекрати...»  
«Все забирай...»  
«Не смей!»  
«Не дергайся...»  
«Идиот!»  
«Я знаю...»  
«Я тебя люблю, придурок! Мне не твоя душа, мне ты целиком нужен!»  
«Прости, но это все, что я могу тебе сейчас дать...»  
«Лучше б ты мне в морду дал!»  
«Я не могу, ты же мой сын...»  
«Дурак!»  
«Знаю...»  
Айон отпустил сына. Пытаясь отдышаться, Арей посмотрел в его глаза. Печальные, бездонные — такими они не были никогда. По телу демона пробежала дрожь. Тревожный голос в душе истошно завопил о неминуемом горе.  
— Что с тобой?.. — тихо прошептал Арей.  
Архангел ответил через долгую, томительную минуту.  
— Если я скажу, то это случится и с тобой...  
Арей хотел задать еще один вопрос, но отец прижал его к себе. Так крепко, будто перед длительным расставанием.  
— Ты меня так обнимал, только когда улетал на Звезду... — с подозрением заметил демон. — Ты снова куда-то улетаешь?  
Айон молчал. Арей мысленно хмыкнул, но вдруг почувствовал слезы на своей шее и, резко отстранившись, заглянул отцу в глаза, вцепляясь в его плечи. Тот опустил голову. Будто чувствовал себя виноватым. Будто о чем-то сожалел.  
— Да что, черт возьми, происходит?! — воскликнул Арей, вконец издергавшись от этого странного поведения. — Что с тобой?! Ты что, настолько мне не доверяешь, что не можешь сказать?!  
Архангел положил руку на его ладонь и, стащив ее со своего плеча, прижался к ней губами.  
— Я тебе доверяю... Я люблю тебя больше жизни... Арей... Мой хороший... Прости меня за все...  
— Ты что несешь?! Ты что, помирать собрался?!  
— Арей, я...  
— Заткнись!  
Они смотрели друг на друга. Дьявол и архангел. Отец и сын. Совершенно разные. Но они не могли друг без друга. Несмотря ни на что.  
Притянув к себе сына, Айон поцеловал его в лоб и, не дав возможности как-то ответить, растаял в воздухе. Арей нервно вонзил когти себе в грудь, и измученное сердце отозвалось рваным, глухим стуком. Плохое предчувствие усилилось еще сильней.

Кровь... Кровь... Кровь... Фиолетовые глаза, блекнущие от крови... Кровавая улыбка на губах...  
Арей проснулся среди ночи с громким криком и, весь дрожа, зарылся лицом в подушку.  
— Что с тобой?.. — тихо спросила Арианна, гладя его плечи.  
— Скажи мне, что это неправда... Скажи, что это неправда!!! — сдавленно прохрипел демон, глотая слезы.  
— Тебе что-то приснилось?..  
— Нет... Нет... Нет...  
— Арей, успокойся...  
— Нет!.. Я... Я знаю... Знаю, что это так!.. Дьявол!.. Нет... Нет...  
— Арей...  
За дверью их спальни послышался шум, и, распахнув дверь, на пороге появился Адам. Красивое лицо было перекошено болью и ужасом. Демон знал, что он скажет, еще до того, как ангел искаженным голосом произнес:  
— Айон мертв!


	6. Глава 6. Одиночество дьявола

Пустота в сердце. Мрак. Боль. Арей стоял и смотрел на сотни людей, которые пришли проститься с отцом. Его хоронили в Раю, со всеми почестями, вот только самому архангелу, наверное, было уже все равно.  
Арей развернулся и пошел прочь, не желая видеть этого зрелища. Он не собирался принимать смерть отца. И не понимал, как такое возможно. Как, как он мог умереть?! Никто не знал. Адам нашел его прошлой ночью на одном из старых заброшенных складов на Земле. Все его тело было истерзано, весь пол залит кровью. Арей тогда, увидев отца, едва окончательно не сошел с ума.  
Теперь же, идя по саду Рая, он хотел, чтобы с ним случилось то же самое. Смерть Айона будто бы изменила даже сам Рай — еще с ночи небо заволокли тучи, и сейчас начался мелкий дождь, который с каждой минутой усиливался. Поднявшись на холм, демон бросил взгляд вниз. Адам с Сатаной стояли рядом друг с другом. Сейчас их объединило общее горе.  
— Тебе-то что? — с неприязнью спросил дьявол. — Ты всегда утешался чужой любовью. Даже когда лишился силы.  
— Идиот!.. Он умер... Мой Айон... Мой мальчик... Его больше нет...  
Ангел закрыл рукой лицо. Увидев состояние брата, Сатана приобнял его за плечи. Адам уткнулся ему в шею. Не так уж часто он плакал, ища утешения у кого-то. Но на этот раз не стыдился своих слез. Арею хотелось, чтобы кто-то так же обнял его сейчас. Он уткнулся лбом в дерево и так и стоял, уже не разбирая, слезы на лице или дождь. Проклиная себя за то, что злился на отца, за то, как вел себя с ним в его последние дни. Даже когда он пришел попрощаться...  
Он знал, что умрет. Какого хрена это вообще произошло? Как, зачем? Если он знал, почему не попытался об этом рассказать, почему не попытался это предотвратить? Долбанный эгоист.  
Арей всхлипнул и царапнул когтями дерево. Ему самому хотелось умереть. Он материализовал меч и приставил к горлу. Перед закрытыми глазами возник образ отца. Такой яркий и явственный. Улыбающийся тепло и слегка печально, а не норовящий дать по башке и сказать: «А ну не смей».  
Выронив меч, демон рухнул на колени, впиваясь когтями в землю. Из горла вырывался сдавленный хрип. Айон бы никогда не простил ему добровольной и такой малодушной смерти. Но жить без него ради него... Это было уже не впервой. Это происходило тысячу раз. И пока не привело ни к чему. Выживание без жизни ничего не стоило. Бытие ничего не стоило само по себе. Бытие. Чертово бытие.  
Если это не было величайшей потерей, черт побери, то чем тогда было?! Неужели могло быть еще хуже?! Неужели существовало какое-то будущее вообще?!  
Поднявшись с мокрой земли, Арей отряхнулся и дематериализовал меч. Он не знал, что ему теперь делать. Без отца, без смысла в жизни, без самой жизни... Как же хотелось убить ублюдка, который отнял у него того, кто был его душой... Хотелось снова почувствовать, что Айон рядом... И надеяться, что так будет всегда...  
Демон взвыл. Увидеть его еще хоть раз — вот все, чего он желал. Увидеть, не важно, как, где, но увидеть...  
Внезапно Арея осенило: он мог вернуться в прошлое и еще раз поговорить с отцом! Еще раз заглянуть в добрые фиолетовые глаза, почувствовать тепло ласковых рук... Вспомнив, как Адам учил перемещению во времени, Арей закрыл глаза и представил то время, в котором хотел оказаться. Мысли было достаточно. Мысль управляла всем во Вселенной. Мысль когда-то ее создала.

Тысяча девятьсот двадцать пятый год. Подлетая к тогдашнему Элизиуму, Арей заметил, как тот изменился с годами. Сад выглядел совсем куцым, едва зарождающимся. Внутри здания тоже многое было иначе. Обстановка. Куча мелочей, из которых складывалась общая картина. Но кабинет отца по-прежнему находился на третьем этаже, в самой глубине, и идти к нему пришлось минут пять. Достигнув пункта назначения, Арей встал, не решаясь постучать. Шорох открываемой двери заставил вздрогнуть.  
— Па... А... Айон... — растерянно пробормотал демон.  
— Да ладно уж, не стесняйся. Когда мы одни, можешь и папой называть, — усмехнулся знакомый голос, и любимые руки прижали к теплой груди. Арей зарылся лицом в рубашку отца, обнимая его за пояс. — Почему ты снова здесь? Что случилось?  
— Ты умер...  
— Вот как...  
— Я хотел перерезать себе горло, но ты бы мне этого никогда не простил... Я так больше не могу! Без тебя... Жить... Все, что у меня было, умерло вместе с тобой!  
Айон погладил сына по волосам и обнял за дрожащие плечи.  
— Но я же с тобой... — тихо прошептал он ему на ушко. — Здесь... Сейчас...  
— Если я узнаю, кто тебя убил, я выну из него душу... — в бессильной ярости прошипел Арей.  
— Никогда больше так не говори, — нахмурился отец, коснувшись пальцами его губ.  
— За что?! За что тебя убили?! Я обещаю, что найду того, кто это сделал! Я вырву ему сердце... Он будет умирать медленно и мучительно... Он проклянет тот день, когда родился...  
— Замолчи сейчас же! — зарычал Айон, зажимая сыну рот ладонью. Впиваясь когтями в кожу. Арей, вырвавшись, схватил его за плечи и закричал прямо в лицо:  
— Они все должны ответить за мою боль! За нашу боль! Мало над нами издевались?! Я хочу, чтобы они хоть раз почувствовали, чтобы хоть раз побыли на нашем месте!  
— Они были на нашем месте! И поэтому мы не должны уподобляться им!  
— Ты никогда не избавишься от них, не ненавидя!  
Голова Арея мотнулась в сторону от пощечины. Он вскинул на отца злые, полные боли и ненависти глаза. Значит, Айон не стал таким в одночасье после рождения сына. Значит, всегда был сраным мудаком с двойными стандартами. Всегда собирался учить своего ребенка тому, чего никогда не придерживался сам. Вряд ли он вообще осознавал какие-то противоречия. Ведь мстил не врагам, а близким. Насилием гораздо более тонким, чем был способен осмыслить его отравленный гордыней разум. Гребаный лицемер.  
— Это отражение твоей души, а не страданий, которые ты перенес, — спокойно сказал Айон. Арей схватил его за горло. Перед смертью отец методично доводил, и смерть стала последней каплей. Самоконтроль уже не работал. Реальность была слишком отвратительной, чтобы на нее стоило опираться. Хотелось, чтобы она рассыпалась в пыль. — И ты говоришь, что переживаешь из-за моей смерти? Тебе же все равно, кого убивать. Меня или моего убийцу. У тебя в глазах жажда крови. Надо же, какое чудовище я породил...  
— Я на этот свет не просился!  
— Раз ты путешествуешь во времени, то можешь помешать и собственному рождению.  
— Лучше я сейчас тебя убью!  
— Там, где жив ты, я уже умер. Или ты просто хочешь посмотреть, как я буду умирать?  
Борясь с собой, Арей царапнул отца по шее и растаял в воздухе. Айон коснулся раны, оставив на пальцах кровь. Истина заключалась в том, что каждый находил то, что было в нем самом. Шел туда, куда вела его собственная парадигма. И мог найти в раю страдания, а мог в страданиях найти рай. Арей находил кругом одни страдания. И Айон видел в этом вызов. Всегда. Ни на секунду не сомневаясь в своем тщеславном стремлении навязать ему счастье, но никогда не спрашивая, в чем оно заключается для него.

Восьмое января тысяча девятьсот девяносто первого года. Полдень. Тот самый день, день его рождения. Арей подошел к дому, тогда еще целому и невредимому. На улице бушевала метель, вся местность походила на сплошной огромный сугроб. До ушей демона донесся крик. Он сразу узнал голос Марисы. Приникнув к окну, он увидел мать и отца. И себя... Маленького, только рожденного, лежащего на руках у Айона... Отец вылизывал крохотное тельце, стараясь унять дрожь, по щекам его текли слезы... Он аккуратно перегрыз пуповину, стараясь не поранить ребенка острыми клыками. Малыш посмотрел на отца осмысленным взглядом. Тот улыбнулся так нежно, в глазах его было такое счастье...  
Арей почувствовал, что к горлу подкатывает ком. Глаза застилала пелена слез. Он вонзил когти себе в грудь, но даже боль не смогла привести в чувство. Он должен был помнить свое рождение, но все пережитое после стерло эту информацию, заблокировало. Это не хотелось помнить. Что он чувствовал, когда родился? Он помнил, что было хорошо. Спокойно и тепло. Он чувствовал себя всесильным и всемогущим. А потом жизнь растоптала его личность и его мечты. Потому что он не получил того, чего хотел. Он получил то, чего для него хотел кто-то другой.  
Демон рухнул в снег и зарыдал, дав волю нахлынувшим эмоциям. Времена завертелись у него перед глазами. В жизни было так мало хорошего... Он не мог уничтожить это своими руками. Не мог отказаться от любви к отцу, каким бы он ни был мудаком.  
Уже навсегда в сердце поселилась тьма. И ничто не могло затмить эту боль. Только со смертью отца она вдруг будто сама исчезла. Куда бы Арей ни смотрел — везде он видел его лицо. Перед глазами стоял добрый взгляд фиолетовых глаз, не позволяющий даже думать о ненависти.  
«Когда-то очень давно ты сказал, что я пойду за светом этого мира, даже если тебя в нем не будет... Ты знал, что умрешь... И ничего мне не сказал... Ты не должен был умирать...» — проносилась в голове бесконечно зацикленная мысль.  
Арей лежал на кровати у себя в комнате, повернувшись лицом к стене. Прошла уже неделя, и всю эту неделю он провел на могиле отца. Только сегодня Адам с Сатаной смогли уговорить его вернуться домой и привести себя в порядок. Весь день он так и пролежал на кровати, глядя в одну точку. Арианна заходила к нему раз десять, но так ничего и не добилась. А потом, кажется, просто сдалась.  
Арей рывком сел. От слишком резкого движения ослабшее и затекшее тело отдало болью. Демон поморщился. У него не было смысла жить, а значит, не было и причины что-то делать. Ему вдруг показалось, что кто-то дотронулся до его волос. Он обернулся, но за спиной была только стена. И стало так гадко, так плохо, что захотелось вырвать душу из своего тела, чтобы освободиться от мучающих чувств. Арей взвыл, не сумев сдержаться. За эту неделю он действительно окончательно признал себя дьяволом. Боль и горе забрали у него все хорошее, что в нем еще оставалось. Он чувствовал себя навеки проклятым. Произошло самое страшное. Но больше не произошло ничего.  
Он решился. Решился вернуться в прошлое и умереть вместе с отцом. Или попытаться изменить все это дерьмо. Потому что его жизнь была только в его руках. Он вверял ее отцу, вверял Правителю Ада. Но все равно остался с этим наедине. Никто из них не имел права распоряжаться его жизнью. Но они делали это. Значит, он мог ответить тем же. Сделать с их жизнями то, что считал правильным. То, чего хотел он, а не они.  
Он чувствовал, оказавшись там — сердце отца еще билось. Что же за противник встретился на пути Айона, если он не смог противостоять ему? Что за ужасная смерть ждала впереди?  
Неслышно ступая в темноте, Арей приблизился к тяжелой железной двери. За ней были слышны голоса. Обрывки разговора. Сердце замерло. До ушей доносился тот голос, который дьявол боялся больше никогда не услышать... Спокойный и самоуверенный, как и всегда... И другой — женский, грубый, злой, не шипящий и визгливый, как у Марисы, а бушующий яростью. Арей прислушался, затаив дыхание. Айон что-то отвечал, иногда его прерывал гневный крик собеседницы. Звуки ударов... Плетью по коже, головой о бетон... Дьявол задрожал от злости и, сжав кулаки, выбил массивную железную дверь ногой.  
Отец был прикован к стене. Кровь стекала по всему его телу, и весь пол под ногами окрасился в алый. Арей был готов испепелить взглядом того, кто сделал это. Демоница среднего роста. Черные волосы и глаза. Ее гневный взгляд был направлен точно на дьявола.  
— Как ты смеешь мне мешать!  
Плеть в ее руке взметнулась в воздух и захлестнулась вокруг шеи Арея. Чувствуя, что задыхается, но не обращая на это никакого внимания, дьявол мгновенно материализовал меч и перерубил ее. Демоница отскочила. Лицо Арея исказила судорога.  
— Ты-то так легко не отделаешься! — угрожающе пообещал он, ощущая, что окончательно теряет над собой контроль.  
Воображение уже в красках рисовало, как он будет ее убивать. Арей не имел равных в этой сфере. Он на своей шкуре познал, что такое настоящая боль, и умел причинять ее другим. В его глазах блеснул безумный адский огонь. Тот самый огонь, в котором сгорели его надежды, любовь и доброта. Тот огонь, что сжег его дом...  
Бросившись вперед, Арей полоснул лезвием по горлу демоницы. Та даже не успела уклониться. Дьявол прижал ее к стене, приставив меч к нежной шее. Острые клыки обнажились в ухмылке.  
— Выбирай, что сначала — вырвать тебе глаза или язык?  
Демоница попыталась ударить его, но Арей на сантиметр вогнал лезвие в ее кожу. Из ее губ вырвались хрип и кашель, а по подбородку потекла кровь.  
— А может, мне содрать твою кожу? Да, пожалуй... Но если я буду делать это мечом, ты умрешь раньше, чем я успею этим насладиться. Когтями гораздо занимательнее и дольше. Да и приятнее, пожалуй.  
Арей провел когтем по ее щеке. Демоница закусила губу и зажмурилась. Почувствовав прилив злости, Арей ударил ее по лицу, оставив еще царапины. Они вышли глубокими. Такими, что кровь залила уже все лицо. Но для дьявола это было только начало. Он взял демоницу за горло, сжимая его так сильно, что она начала задыхаться, и поднял меч, приставив острие к ее груди.  
Судорожный вздох за спиной вернул ему рассудок. Он бросил демоницу на пол, небрежно, словно куклу, и кинулся к отцу. Прижавшись щекой к его щеке, отстегнул кандалы, освобождая, и подхватил, не дав упасть. Айон слабой подрагивающей рукой обхватил сына за шею. Арей машинально бросил взгляд на его правую руку. Она, как и следовало ожидать, понемногу разрушалась. Этим стоило заняться как можно скорей. Дьявол провел ладонью по волосам отца и тихо шепнул:  
— Ты отдал мне свою энергию... Я ничего не тратил... Забирай и восстановись...  
Айон коснулся его губ пересохшими губами. Арей почувствовал вкус крови во рту.  
«Но теперь ты живой...» — с облегчением подумал он, сильнее прижимая отца к себе. Айон чуть отстранился, делая попытку удержаться на ногах.  
— Лучше переместимся в Элизиум, — негромко произнес Арей. — Ты еще слишком слаб.  
— Хорошо... Делай, что считаешь нужным...  
Арей сильнее обнял отца и перенесся во времени в будущее. В конце концов, ничто не мешало вновь вернуться назад чуть позже. Сюда. В это же сраное мгновение. И продолжить истязать эту гребаную тварь.  
В Элизиуме он уложил отца на кровать, а сам встал рядом на колени. Принялся настраивать клетки поврежденной руки. И с запоздалым осознанием сообщил, будто только что осознав:  
— Я изменил прошлое...  
— Не изменил, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— То есть?..  
— Я оставил там своего двойника. Так что, можно сказать, все это время я действительно был мертв. Меня не существовало.  
Арей обнял отца за шею и уткнулся ему в щеку. Все закончилось. Закончилось, черт побери. Вот почему ничего не произошло. Потому что он ничего на самом деле не потерял.  
На лице архангела была кровь, и дьявол машинально стал слизывать ее, зализывая ранки и царапины.  
— Ты... Живой... — прошептал он, будто все еще не в силах был в это поверить.  
— А ты, значит, хотел умереть? — слабо усмехнулся Айон.  
— Откуда ты... А, прошлое...  
— Значит, даже так, да?.. Ну, теперь-то ты будешь меня слушаться?  
— Если обещаешь больше не умирать...  
— Обещаю, — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Ты каждый раз обещаешь...  
— Ты тоже.  
— Я не могу без тебя!!!  
Архангел обнял сына за плечи. Арей лег рядом, покрепче прижимаясь к его боку. Уткнулся в шею, плача. Уже не сдерживаясь. Накатило невероятное облегчение. Ощущение, что теперь он сам стал властелином реальности. Сам управлял своей судьбой, своей жизнью, всем мирозданием. Еще немного приблизился к Правителю Ада. Когда-нибудь он сравнялся бы с ним в могуществе. Когда-нибудь смог бы победить. А сейчас больше всего хотелось победно рассмеяться ему в лицо.  
— Прости, мой хороший... — шепнул отец, обдав дыханием щеку.  
— Не оставляй меня... Никогда... Ни на секунду... Слышишь?!.. — процедил Арей, бесконечно злясь на него за все это.  
— Я больше не буду... Все прошло, успокойся... Все хорошо...  
— Вся Вселенная пришла плакать на твоих похоронах!  
— То есть я всю Вселенную подставил?  
— Да!..  
Айон усмехнулся и уткнулся в волосы сына. Арей бы никогда не простил того, что он заставил его пережить. Никогда не забыл бы, через что он заставил пройти. Просто сейчас было не время и не место для того, чтобы попытаться избить за это. Сын его пожалел.  
Он вскоре уснул — ведь не спал нормально уже неделю. А сейчас наконец успокоился настолько, насколько смог. Отец был рядом, умиротворенная душа чувствовала его свет и безграничное добро, и в эту ночь дьяволу впервые за долгое время не снились кошмары.  
Пробуждение вышло резким и не слишком приятным. Арей вздрогнул от прикосновения теплой ладони к своей груди и открыл глаза. Над ним, улыбаясь, склонился отец. Он уже смыл с себя кровь и переоделся в чистое. Значит, отходил на какое-то время. Дьявол приподнялся и обнял его за шею, повалив на кровать.  
— А если бы я проснулся и не увидел тебя рядом? — рассердился он.  
— Я всего лишь в душ сходил. Согласись, меня гораздо приятнее обнимать, когда я чистый.  
— Мне без разницы! Ты обещал не уходить! У тебя раны заросли?  
— Да, почти все. Не волнуйся.  
— Убью того, кто это сделал...  
— Арей...  
— Говори, что хочешь! Поймаю и убью! Она меня молить будет, чтобы я сделал это быстрее!  
— Арей, я не хочу, чтобы ты убивал.  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты жил!  
— Я серьезно. Если даже попробуешь — поверь, ты сам потом об этом пожалеешь.  
— Я спас тебе жизнь!  
— И хочешь забрать чужую?  
— Да ты ни черта не понимаешь!  
— А ты только ненавидишь.  
— Да чтоб ты...  
— Ты сам захотел, чтобы я не умирал.  
— А тебе вообще плевать, да?! И на мои чувства тоже?!  
— А тебе на все плевать, кроме своих чувств.  
Арей оттолкнул отца и, стремительно вскочив на ноги, вышел из комнаты, сильно хлопнув дверью. А в коридоре прислонился к стене и сполз на пол, уткнувшись себе в колени. Опустившись на одно колено рядом с ним, вышедший следом Айон погладил его по волосам.  
— Я не хотел сделать тебе больно...  
— Ты никогда не хочешь! Но всегда делаешь!  
— Прости меня...  
— Не прощу! Я умереть из-за тебя хотел!  
— Я бы на твоем месте поступил так же... Если бы тебя убили, я, наверное, вел бы себя, как ты... Тогда, когда я думал, что вас потерял, со мной творилось невообразимое... Но обо мне было кому позаботиться... Они вытащили меня из этого...  
— А сам говорил, что нельзя скорбеть по мертвым...  
— Разве душа слушает доводы разума?.. А ты ведь мне дороже души...  
Арей поднял голову и посмотрел отцу в глаза. Какими же они были ласковыми сейчас, черт побери... Хотелось ощутить близость с ним в это мгновение. Очень хотелось. Он погладил по щеке, и дьявол обнял за шею в ответ. Но ничего не почувствовал. Было только прекрасное, приятное чувство, что он победил судьбу. Доказательство собственной правоты. Это было важнее всего.  
— Я не хотел сказать, что не уважаю твои чувства... — шепнул Айон. — Просто, пожалуйста, прошу, не злись больше... Не надо ненавидеть и убивать... Я жив... Все будет хорошо...  
— Ты, главное, сам об этом не забывай.  
Айон улыбнулся, отстраняясь. Поднялся и помог встать Арею. Для воскресшего из мертвых он выглядел неприлично веселым и довольным.  
— Значит, говоришь, вся Вселенная плакала на моей могиле? — спросил он с такой интонацией, будто его радовал этот факт. Тщеславный тиран. — Интересно, что они скажут, когда снова увидят меня?  
— Я впервые видел, чтобы Адам плакал, — мрачно усмехнулся Арей. — Когда на это смотрело столько народа... А ему вообще все равно было... Да и мама тоже...  
— Мариса... Как она отреагировала?  
— У нее вообще истерика была. Представляю, как она будет счастлива, когда снова тебя увидит.  
— Арей... — напрягшись, произнес Айон и осторожно сообщил: — Мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться... Я ведь все еще архангел... Есть одно дело, которое я должен сделать прямо сейчас... Это очень важно...  
— Мне опять придется с тобой расставаться, — нахмурился дьявол.  
— Обещаю, это ненадолго.  
— Нет. Я тебя никуда не пущу.  
— Нельзя быть таким эгоистом.  
— Можно. А ты не эгоист? Умер и даже ничего мне не сказал... Кто была эта мразь, которая тебя убила?  
— Зачем тебе это знать?  
— Ты идиот?! Я ее убью!  
— Вот поэтому и не скажу.  
— Ты ее знаешь?  
— Я видел ее второй раз в жизни.  
— Кто она?!  
— Я не собираюсь все это выслушивать. Мне пора.  
— Папа!  
— Все. Будешь об этом думать — по мозгам получишь.  
Айон мгновенно исчез. Руки Арея сомкнулись на пустоте. Он чертыхнулся и поплелся назад в постель. Стоило отдохнуть еще хотя бы несколько минут. Унять беспокойство, вернуть себе хладнокровный рассудок. А потом можно было отправляться назад и отомстить той твари за все, что он пережил.  
Никто кроме него не решился вернуться за отцом. Изменить прошлое. Несколько гребаных дней — что бы они решили? Что такого важного боялся испортить Адам? Насколько много он вообще знал о том, как работают путешествия во времени? Он не был властелином реальности. Никто из них не был. Не стал даже за тысячи лет.  
Арей испытывал эйфорическое ликование, думая о себе как о новом властелине реальности. Как о ком-то, кто сделал еще один шаг для того, чтобы стать равным Правителю Ада. Он не хотел тратить на это тысячелетия и был несказанно рад, что управлялся быстрее. Но на это было не жаль времени. Ничего не жаль. Все это стоило того.  
Когда-нибудь грянуло бы последнее сражение. Когда-нибудь он вышел бы на незримую войну, и одна его мысль изменила бы сраную реальность. Омерзительную, ненавистную. Проклятую чужой дурной волей. На ту, где побеждала истина. На ту, где побеждала любовь.

Оставив сына, Айон шел по коридорам дворца Адама, раздумывая, как теперь из всего этого выпутываться. Как объяснять, что произошло. Он все это спланировал. Не в одиночку. Вместе с тем, кто давно уже был рядом. Постоянно помогал выручать Арея из неприятностей. Когда-то именно с этого началась их дружба. Длилась до сих пор и лишь крепла с годами. Именно он дал очень ценный совет.  
— Как тебе те сигареты, которые ты просил? — поинтересовался тогда Астарот.  
— Отвратительно.  
Астарот усмехнулся. Он сидел в кресле напротив и курил. Он курил почти всегда. И его почему-то так не крыло с той дряни, с которой для Айона все и началось.  
— Из-за этого у меня был ужасно скверный день.  
— Расскажи.  
— Я встретил девушку. Дочь Сатаны. Дочь моей матери. Их ребенок выжил. Адам... оставил ее себе. Как вещь. На память или... Хотел поиздеваться... Черт побери, я давно не чувствовал себя настолько отвратительно... Я говорил с ней, я обещал за ней вернуться... Забрать ее оттуда... А она пообещала, что едва только освободится — убьет меня... Потому что я сын того, кто сделал с ней все это... Сын Адама... Какой-то другой его сын, который присматривал за дворцом, пока Адам был мертв, рассказывал ей обо мне... О том, что он сделал меня архангелом... Она решила, что я дорог ему, что он любит меня, раз доверил мне Рай... Что моя смерть причинит ему боль... И ей плевать, отличаюсь ли я от него... Я устал прощать Адама и ненавидеть снова. Что я теперь должен со всем этим делать? Как мне с этим жить? Делать вид, что ничего не случилось? Я не смогу... Что это за выбор — нажить врага или оставить невинную душу страдать?  
— Я тебя понимаю, — задумчиво и несколько печально согласился Астарот, затягиваясь. — Есть один вариант. Тебе понравится.  
Он предложил инсценировать собственную смерть. Проверить, кто и как к ней отнесется. Сказал, что подстрахует, если что-то пойдет не так. Эта идея и правда понравилась. Особенно после стольких ссор и сомнений. В этом было что-то коварно-эгоистичное, катастрофически непорядочное. Именно то, что хотелось сделать сейчас.  
— Арей придет за тобой в тот момент, когда будет необходимо, — заверил Астарот. — Вернется из будущего, если понадобится. Когда будет к этому готов. Он будет бороться за тебя.  
— Я многое смогу ему простить, если он сделает это, — усмехнулся Айон и услышал в собственном голосе горечь неверия.  
— Сделает, — махнул рукой Астарот в абсолютнейшем спокойствии. — А раз ты будешь ранен, то тебе от него за это, возможно, даже не прилетит.  
Он оказался прав. Не стоило сомневаться. Арей когда-то пытался убить лишь потому, что ему промыли мозги. Потому, что в его голове сидел Правитель Ада, нашептывая мерзости. Неужели он справился с этим? Неужели наконец победил, оказавшись сильней?  
Едва увидев сына, Адам бросился к нему, неверяще восклицая:  
— Айон! Ты... Жив...  
Но архангел ударил по лицу, даже не позволив договорить. Схватил за горло, яростно требуя ответа:  
— Как ты мог сотворить такое с дочерью Сатаны?!  
— Я... Айон... — растерянно пролепетал Адам.  
— Я думал, ты правда изменился! А ты...  
Не сдерживая гнев, Айон ударил отца коленом в живот. Адам захрипел, пытаясь высвободиться, но сын еще сильнее сдавил его шею.  
— Выслушай...  
— Я уже достаточно наслушался твоей лжи!  
— С того дня я тебе не лгал...  
— В аду расскажешь!  
— Почему ты мне не веришь?..  
— Тебе назвать причину?!  
— Айон...  
Он произнес его имя с такой искренней отчаянной мольбой... Увидев бесконечную боль в алых глазах, архангел вздрогнул и отпустил отца. Адам положил руку ему на плечо. Его дыхание обжигало щеку. И Айон ненавидел себя за то, что готов снова развесить уши и слушать его. А может, и верить ему. Он наступал на эти грабли бесконечно и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Мудаки не менялись. Но он упорно считал, что ему под силу их менять.  
— Ты встретил ее, да?..  
— Зачем ты это сделал?!  
— Я все объясню... Но ты и сам знаешь...  
— Знаю! Ты дьявол, который творит такие вещи, за которые недостаточно даже ада!  
— Я ведь не родился таким...  
— Ты отрекся от души! Меня бы ничто не заставило сделать это!  
— Если бы я мог сделать это снова, я бы отдал свою душу за то, чтобы ты не умирал... Никогда...  
Адам взял ладонь сына и прижал к своему сердцу, поглаживая шрам на запястье. Айон вздрогнул от ощущения этой ласки. Это было приятно, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он никогда этого не признавал. Но любви отца хотелось с того момента, как он вообще узнал о нем.  
— Все мальчики в нашем роду рождались с такими шрамами... У меня он появился в тот день, когда я потерял своих родителей... — начал ангел. Айон не стал перебивать и возмущаться, что он переводит разговор на другую тему, и Адам продолжил: — Я своими глазами видел, как мой отец убивал мою мать... Не хочу даже вспоминать, что он с ней делал... С живой... А потом и с мертвой... Когда он заметил меня, то хотел и меня убить... Но все, что он успел сделать, это оцарапать мне запястье... Потом его убили ангелы и спасли меня... Я тогда был маленьким ребенком... Я видел то, что осталось от тел моих родителей... Море крови... Стены, пол, мебель — все было в крови... Потом я потерял сознание и очнулся только через три дня... Сатана тогда был далеко и не знал, что случилось, и я поклялся никогда ему не рассказывать... Наследник своего отца, я стал архангелом, будучи маленьким ребенком... Первым, что я сделал, был приказ не выносить за пределы дворца трагедию нашей семьи. Я запретил говорить об этом Сатане. Из-за всего этого я сошел с ума... Тогда и появился первый ад... Свое первое убийство я совершил еще в детстве... Вскоре для меня это стало обычным делом... Я стал таким же, как мой отец... Я хотел избавиться от чувств... Забыть тот день... Радость жизни вернулась ко мне, когда я встретил Лилит... Но и она была отобрана Сатаной... Я возненавидел их обоих... И их еще не рожденную дочь...  
— Ты убил маму, но сохранил ее ребенка?  
— Да...  
— Зачем?!  
— Я так хотел, чтобы это был мой ребенок... Я вырастил ее, воспитал... Я никогда не наказывал ее, ни разу не поднимал на нее руку...  
— Как же ты так умудрился?  
Боль красных глаз обожгла душу. Айон пообещал себе больше не лезть с иронией. Даже если все это было притворством. Хотелось быть выше этого. Быть лучше Адама. Не ранить, если это правда причиняло ему боль.  
— Я не знаю, как она узнала, кто на самом деле ее отец... Она возненавидела меня... — закончил Адам и замолчал, глядя на сына со смутной надеждой.  
Айон пытался поверить. В его мнимую искренность, которой доверял уже не раз. И каждый раз дорого за это платил. Так стоило ли сейчас? Неужели он был так слаб, что не мог победить в себе это мягкосердечие? Адам был тираном и садистом, разрушившим множество жизней. Так какого же черта он не мог не смотреть на него, как на часть самого дорогого — семьи?  
— Ты знаешь, как ее зовут? — спросил ангел, не дождавшись ответа.  
— Мирабелла. Она сама сказала мне.  
— Это имя дал ей я... Сатана хотел назвать ее Азриэль... Скажи ей об этом, пусть сама решает...  
— Я видел у нее на груди такое же клеймо, как у Марисы на колене. Что это значит?  
— Я не сумел подчинить душу и решил подчинить хотя бы тело и разум...  
— За одно это тебя можно ненавидеть.  
— За что?! За то, что я хотел, чтобы меня любили?!  
— Когда ты меня убивал, ты тоже этого хотел?!  
— Ты сам виноват!  
— Я ни в чем перед тобой не виноват!  
Адам опустил голову. Потом вдруг, резко замахнувшись, ударил сына по лицу. Айон даже не успел понять, что происходит, как оказался прижатым лицом к стене с заломленными за спину руками. Он дернулся. В пояснице что-то хрустнуло. Сейчас Адам был сильнее. Айон еще не до конца восстановился после того, что с ним сделала дочь дьявола. А потому не мог ему противостоять.  
— Как ты смеешь так разговаривать с тем, кто дал тебе жизнь, адский выродок?! — прошипел отец.  
— Тебе лечиться надо! — с досадой заявил архангел. За это Адам ударил его головой о стену.  
— Думаешь, я буду спокойно терпеть тебя и дальше?!  
Айон дернулся. Отец схватил его за шею, не особо стараясь рассчитывать силу. Архангел услышал хруст позвонков и стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать.  
— Будешь дергаться — дотронусь до души, — предупредил Адам. А потом вонзил два когтя ему в шею и, капая кровью на кожу, стал рисовать что-то на плече.  
— Не смей!!! — заорал Айон, изо всех сил пытаясь вырваться.  
Отец заехал ему локтем по лицу и ухмыльнулся, продолжая.  
— Заткнись!  
Архангел чувствовал, как кровь начинает обжигать. По всему телу прокатывались волны боли. Из глаз сами собой потекли слезы. Он царапал когтями собственные ладони, но боль не чувствовалась совсем. Только горящий символ ада, выведенный кровью на его плече.  
— Папа... Не надо... — обессилено прошептал Айон, уткнувшись лицом в стену.  
Рука Адама дрогнула. Он отпустил сына и, не встретив сопротивления, обнял, слизывая с кожи кровавый символ.  
— Прости... Прости меня... Я часто не могу себя контролировать... Сыночек, прости...  
Боль утихала. Медленно, но верно, к Айону возвращались силы. Адам бережно погладил его по волосам. Он прикасался, как к хрустальной вазе. Кажется, неуравновешенность была у них семейной. Может, поэтому и не выходило раз и навсегда отречься от отца. Все они заполучили его шрам на душе. Его проклятье. Все вели себя как мудаки с теми, кого любили. Сколько раз он сам поступал так же с Ареем? Сколько раз убеждал себя в том, что на самом деле это совсем не так?  
Айон вытер рукавом слезы с лица. Адам смотрел на него так виновато, словно только что у него на глазах расстрелял всю Вселенную. Но у него от раскаяния до новой гадости был один шаг.  
— Изверг, — бросил архангел со злостью. Адам обнял за шею, касаясь губами щеки. Айону хотелось ударить его. Но он не рискнул, боясь, что после этого отец уже действительно убьет. На этот раз по-настоящему. И не помогут ни Арей, ни Астарот, ни Мариса, ни кто-либо еще. — Как тебя можно любить?! Тебя задушить хочется!  
— Ты сам виноват... — прошептал ангел, касаясь губами его уха. Даже в такой момент он умудрялся лапать. Нагло и бесцеремонно. Одна его рука лежала на груди, другой он поглаживал по бедру. — Дети должны слушаться своих родителей...  
— Родителей?! Да на твоем месте мог быть кто угодно!  
— Но был я...  
— Да пошел ты!  
Сильная рука снова сжала горло.  
— Еще хоть раз услышу такие слова — заставлю тебя их проглотить.  
Клыки вонзились в шею. Айон уже не сопротивлялся — стало бы только хуже. Несмотря на то, что именно Адам делал, он делал это с нежностью, будто бы то, что кто-то насильно пьет твою кровь, действительно могло доставлять удовольствие. Айон давно заметил, что только Адам мог убивать так, словно любил, жалел и сочувствовал. Все слова, жесты... Все было ложью. Только сталь ножа могла показать его истинные намерения. Ангел...  
— Я тебя ненавижу, — выдохнул Айон.  
— Я, кажется, предупреждал, что нельзя разговаривать со мной в таком тоне...  
— Я всегда говорил и делал то, что думаю! Даже Ад меня не подчинил — думаешь, это сможешь сделать ты?!  
— Хочешь проверить?  
Эти слова вдруг прозвучали жутко. С реальной угрозой. Адам взял сына за подбородок и ухмыльнулся.  
— Это неприятная процедура. Мне-то понравится, а вот тебе — вряд ли. Но ты сам предложил.  
В следующую секунду они оказались в подземелье дворца. Адам отбросил Айона к стене, силой мысли защелкивая на его руках кандалы.  
— Предупреждаю сразу — это больно. Даже ты орать будешь, — с садистским наслаждением поведал он, едва не прыгая от восторга. Как же пугало это странное состояние возбуждения, в которое он приходил, когда над кем-то издевался. Гребаный маньяк.  
Архангел с ненавистью посмотрел на отца. Адам сжал кулак, мучая его душу, но это продлилось недолго.  
— Не хочется отвлекаться на мелочи, — снисходительно пояснил он. — Выбирай: моей кровью или твоей?  
— Что ты собираешься делать?!  
— Еще не догадался?  
Если он собрался делать то, что приходило в голову... Оставалось лишь надеяться на то, что он снова сжалится и передумает. Но угрызения совести у него работали странно. И сейчас язык бы не повернулся назвать его отцом — а это, наверное, был единственный стопроцентный вариант.  
— А знаешь что... — кокетливо захихикал Адам. — Приятно осознавать, что ты всегда будешь смотреть на мою кровь... Черт... А это заводит...  
— Не смей! — прорычал Айон, дергаясь в кандалах. Он был еще слишком слаб, чтобы сопротивляться. И мог только просить.  
Адам задумчиво почесал в затылке, а потом приблизился к сыну, на ходу протыкая ладонь, и коснулся окровавленным когтем его шеи.  
— На шее нарисовать? Слишком заметно, да и вообще не эстетично как-то... На груди? Неинтересно... Вот черт... В первый раз такое... Кризис жанра... Что у меня с фантазией? А тебе где больше нравится?  
Не выдержав, Айон ответил такими словами, от которых глаза Адама округлились, а рука нервно задергалась.  
— Вот хамло... Ну ничего, скоро заткнешься... Собственно, чего я так переживаю? Нарисую на груди — классика. Кстати, разрешаю тебе даже поорать. Потому что это ОЧЕНЬ больно.  
Ангел приложил коготь к груди сына. Но, тут же передумав, спустился ниже, к животу.  
— Это ж если я тебя, допустим, ударю, а попаду в клеймо, ты вообще загнешься... Бр-р-р... Все, сейчас с тобой закончу — и срочно к девкам...  
Утешало то, что отец хотя бы не собирался насиловать. Он бормотал, а сам вычерчивал на коже символ клейма. Кровь адски жгла кожу. Айон стиснул зубы от боли. Клеймо въедалось в тело, но, казалось, разъедало душу. Архангел чувствовал себя беспомощным и жалким, словно внезапно оказался на месте Анри. Арея. Марисы. Адам отомстил за них сполна.  
— Перестань... — задыхаясь от боли, умоляюще прохрипел Айон. — Пожалуйста, перестань...  
Он впервые в жизни просил пощады. Впервые в жизни чувствовал себя таким уязвимым и бессильным. Опустился до мольбы.  
— Думаешь, мне достаточно однажды услышать эти слова? — ухмыльнулся Адам.  
Он вонзил когти в кожу сына, давая клейму пропитаться кровью своего носителя. Никто никогда не причинял такой боли, как отец. Дьявол, сидящий на троне Бога и ненавидящий весь мир... Как он вообще мог сделать из Рая такое прекрасное место? Знали ли ангелы другую его сторону? Знали ли, что сокрыто в дебрях его прогнившей души и в подвалах роскошного дворца?  
Адам обвел контуры символа и освободил Айона. Тот мгновенно рухнул на пол, едва разомкнулись тиски кандалов. Не было сил даже пошевелиться — не то, что встать.  
— А говорил, я не смогу тебя подчинить, — усмехнулся отец. — Для меня нет ничего невозможного.  
— Да? — прохрипел архангел. — Чего же ты тогда плакал на моих похоронах?  
С минуту постояв в раздумье, Адам опустился перед ним на колени и снова удивительно бережно погладил по груди.  
— Да еще и при Сатане... — продолжал Айон севшим, едва слышимым голосом. — И при всем Рае... И ты будешь утверждать, что свободен от боли?  
— Я ведь правда тебя люблю... — тихо произнес отец.  
— Да-да, я заметил. Особенно когда ты на мне клеймо рисовал. Да с такой любовью и ненависти не надо.  
Адам коснулся клейма, заставив вздрогнуть от боли. А потом вдруг резко выпрямился и ушел, стуча тяжелыми сапогами по камням. Айон закрыл глаза, обессиленно распластываясь по полу. Он почти никогда не жаловался на свою судьбу, никогда надолго не опускал руки, но сейчас хотелось отправиться к Богу и высказать ему в лицо все, что накопилось на душе.


	7. Глава 7. Любовь Зла

— Что... Это Адам сделал?! Убью! — с нарастающим негодованием прорычал Арей, едва Айон попался ему на глаза.  
— Арей, не надо никого убивать... — устало вздохнул отец. Спотыкаясь, он с трудом дошел до кровати и рухнул на постель, больше всего желая поскорее вырубиться и забыться. Дьявол сел рядом, осторожно касаясь его плеча.  
— Больно?..  
— Да... Ты же умеешь управлять телом с помощью клейма — помоги...  
Сын обвел рисунок символа когтем, и боль прошла. Однако легче не стало. Совсем. Не осталось даже ненависти, так жарко пылающей внутри буквально час назад. Только опустошающее осознание, что он дурак и слабак.  
— Что случилось? — тихо спросил Арей. Удивительно сдержанно. Мог бы закатить скандал и отчитать за то, что Айон сам виноват. Ведь и правда: был бы умней — никогда бы не поперся к Адаму в одиночку. — Почему у тебя клеймо?  
— Потому что мой отец — дьявол!  
— Да как он... А еще рыдал, когда тебя хоронили! Убью!  
Арей грязно выругался, вкладывая в слова все чувства, которые испытывал к тем, кто издевался над его отцом. И от внезапного осознания, что он заступается, что хочет помочь и уберечь, потеплело на душе. Айон слабо улыбнулся и попросил:  
— Не беги сразу всех убивать. Посиди со мной.  
— Идиот, думаешь, я тебя оставлю одного сейчас?! — раздраженно огрызнулся Арей.  
Он облокотился на кровать, ложась рядом, и случайно задел клеймо. Айон взвыл от боли. Дьявол снова обвел контур когтем, снимая боль от действия адского символа, и уткнулся отцу в шею.  
— Прости...  
Айон вцепился ему в волосы. Арей чувствовал, как тяжело бьется его сердце. Как грудь вздымается от частого дыхания. Но больше ничем не мог помочь.  
— Как он мог?! — прошипел дьявол, ощущая навязчивое желание выплеснуть злобу. — Ты же его родной сын!  
— Замолчи... — тихо выдохнул Айон. Слова давались ему с трудом. — Я не хочу о нем вспоминать... Как будто ты сам никогда не хотел этого сделать...  
Арей приподнялся, заглядывая отцу в глаза. Не боясь показать бегущие по щекам слезы. Нет, Айон постоянно говорил разнообразнейшие гадости, бил в самое больное, издевался над тем, кто он есть. Но даже для него это был уже перебор.  
— Как ты можешь обо мне так думать?! Я всегда для тебя был дьяволом! Да тебе плевать на мои чувства! Думаешь, раз нет души, значит я такой же, как он?!  
— А разве нет?  
Хотелось высказать ему все, что успешно удавалось сдерживать, глядя на его страдания. Арей собирался — но Айон прикрыл глаза, стискивая зубы, и он во мгновение забыл о своей обиде, принимаясь поглаживать клеймо. Помогая унять боль. Она то исчезала, то появлялась с новой силой. Это было нормально — стабильность устаканилась бы значительно позже. Сейчас это походило на бесконечную агонию. Видя, как Айону плохо, Арей пытался помочь, чем мог, даже несмотря на обидные слова, которые он говорил. Но отцу не становилось легче. Его терзала не только физическая боль.  
— Он мой отец... — тихо произнес Айон.  
— Сочувствую! — фыркнул Арей. — Папа! Послушай! Отец — это не тот, кто из врожденного садизма переспал с твоей мамой, а тот, кто любил тебя, растил и отдал бы за тебя свою жизнь! Как ты со мной...  
Айон взял его лицо в свои ладони и, притянув ближе к себе, тихо спросил:  
— Ты меня любишь, Арей?..  
— Идиот! Конечно, люблю!  
Архангел улыбнулся. Арей несказанно обрадовался, увидев эту не вымученную, хоть и слабую улыбку, и прижался щекой к его щеке.  
— Мне так нравится, когда ты улыбаешься... — тихо шепнул он.  
— Мне тоже нравится, когда ты улыбаешься... Согласись, это больно — видеть любимого человека чем-то огорченным...  
— Вот поэтому Адам тебе не отец. После всего, что он с тобой сделал, не смей считать его своим отцом.  
— Мама любила его...  
— Твоя мать такая же, как он, если смогла полюбить его!  
— А ты один святой?!  
Арей осекся. Айон не скрывал злости. Он слишком любил мать, слишком ей дорожил. Стоило быть осторожнее, упоминая ее.  
— Прости... Я не святой... Но и они все тоже...  
— Думаешь, если скажешь так про мою мать, сам возвысишься над ней?! Она, в отличие от тебя, никогда не желала мне смерти!  
— Папа...  
— Заткнись!  
По телу Айона снова пробежала судорога. Арей коснулся клейма, желая облегчить боль, но отец ударил его по руке.  
— Твоя мать тоже всегда говорила мне, что ты недостоин моей любви! И ты стал таким же, как она! Хочешь, чтобы я только тебя любил? И чем ты отличаешься от Адама?  
— Я просто хотел тебе помочь...  
Дьявол встал и прошелся по комнате до двери. Почувствовав, что снова задыхается, Айон сжал свое горло и выдавил почти умоляющее:  
— Не уходи, Арей...  
Сын обернулся, приподнимая бровь.  
— Я и не собирался, — хмыкнул он, на этот раз четко улавливая, что отец жутко боится. Боится, что сын воспользуется его беспомощностью и своими знаниями. Воздействует с помощью клейма, заставит подчиняться. И они поменяются местами. Больше всего он боялся поменяться местами с теми, над кем властвовал. Поэтому сейчас был подвержен всплескам агрессии, мгновенно сменяющимися жалобной мольбой — так диктовало чувство самосохранения. Он никому на самом деле не доверял настолько, чтобы не бояться своего беззащитного состояния. Потому что перед всеми в чем-то был виноват.  
— Иди сюда... — попросил он. По-нормальному, без обычного приказного тона, без убеждения, что ему обязаны тотчас же подчиниться. Потому что сейчас у Арея был выбор. Сейчас Арей был сильней.  
— Я тебе все-таки нужен?  
— Ты мне всегда был нужен...  
Улыбнувшись, Арей снова лег рядом с отцом и убрал его руку от горла. Почему-то совсем не хотелось злорадствовать. Айон просто нравился таким. Равным. Когда-нибудь это должно было закончиться, значит, сейчас стоило насладиться этим сполна.  
— Когда я рядом, тебе легче?  
— Да...  
— Так не прогоняй.  
— Не буду, — пообещал Айон. Он обнял сына за пояс, прижимая к себе, и поцеловал в щеку. Дьявол уткнулся лицом в седые волосы. Усмешка расплылась по его лицу.  
— Семья инвалидов. Родители с адским клеймом на теле, сын вообще без души.  
Айон улыбнулся, запуская пальцы ему в волосы и поглаживая за ухом. Арей зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— А я свое рождение видел, — сообщил он.  
— И как?  
— Спасибо...  
— За что? — засмеялся архангел.  
— За все. Ты до сих пор меня так же любишь?  
— Конечно, мой хороший...  
— Но я ведь никогда уже не буду тем маленьким невинным ребенком с прекрасной душой.  
— Для меня ты всегда останешься таким...  
Айон коснулся губами щеки сына. Потом виска. Он целовал с непривычной трепетной нежностью. Может, он уже делал это когда-то давно, может, просто слишком давно — поэтому это забылось. Арей улыбался. Две пары одинаковых фиолетовых глаз смотрели друг на друга с одинаковой любовью. Этого было достаточно — чтобы отец не выпендривался своей властью, не мнил себя выше всех. Но он никогда бы не смог через это переступить. Он этого никогда бы не захотел.  
— Я день твоего рождения до последней секунды помню... Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы меня все просто оставили в покое... Арей... Давай побудем вместе несколько дней... Только вдвоем... Пока я не восстановлюсь...  
— С чего вдруг? Я тебя больше всех достал. Ну, не считая Адама, конечно. У него не может быть конкурентов.  
Айон смотрел на сына измученными глазами, чуть поглаживая его ключицу большим пальцем. Арей так хотел, чтобы в этих глазах снова загорелся яркий огонь, дающий жизнь всему вокруг... Но чтобы осталась эта близость. Вот только стоило Айону снова обрести жизнелюбие и уверенность, как он мгновенно превратился бы в мудака.  
— Пап, я же сказал, что тебя не оставлю... И быть с тобой рядом, когда ты хочешь побыть в одиночестве — большая награда для меня... И вообще, улыбнись... Я же рядом...  
Айон не смог улыбнуться. Просто крепче прижал сына к себе и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Они долго лежали и молчали. Минуты шли, унося с собой все плохое. У Арея давно назрел один вопрос, но он все никак не решался его задать.  
— Только Адам знает, что ты жив? — наконец выпалил он.  
— Я мертв...  
— Значит, ты никому не собираешься говорить?  
— И ты не говори. Если бы я сегодня не пошел к Адаму, у меня на теле не появилось бы клеймо.  
— Оно скоро заживет... А вообще, я знаю способ убрать его с твоего тела... Только тебе этот способ точно не понравится... Нужно нарисовать этот символ мертвой кровью поверх того.  
— Мертвой кровью?..  
— Да... А чего ты так на меня смотришь?..  
— Да потому что ты — живой демон с мертвой кровью...  
— А точно сработает? — воодушевился Арей.  
— Проверь, если тебе крови не жалко.  
— Для тебя — не жалко!  
— Ты чего такой довольный?  
— Приятно портить то, что Адам сделал!  
— Он и меня, если что, сделал, — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Ну ты сравнил тоже! Ты — единственное, что у него вообще получилось хорошего!  
— Он и сам мне так сказал.  
— А-а, признался, сволочь!  
— Арей!  
— Что? Это еще мягко!  
— Все равно не ругайся.  
— Хорошо, не буду, — покладисто согласился дьявол. Он провел когтем по своей ладони и, капнув кровью на кожу отца, начал обводить символ. — Не думал, наверное, что моя гнилая кровь когда-нибудь тебе пригодится?  
— Не говори так больше.  
— То не говори, это не делай... Мне сорок пять лет, без тебя разберусь!  
— Да ты и в двести такой же останешься.  
— Это какой такой?  
— Добрый, отзывчивый, любящий, злой и нервный дьявол.  
— А ты... Ты... Любимый, хороший, самый дорогой и понимающий отец! Вот!  
— Это прозвучало как оскорбление...  
— А это твои проблемы!  
— Как же я тебя люблю...  
— А!.. Э... Я тебя тоже...  
Айон улыбался. Но по едва заметной складке между бровями Арей понимал, что ему больно. Его глаза оставались хмурыми, хоть губы и складывались в улыбку. Зачем он это делал? Не хотел показать уязвимость? Или просто пытался верить, что все будет хорошо?  
— Поэтому и маму можно простить... Она это пережила, когда ей было всего около десяти лет...  
— Ты ее простил?  
— Пап, когда ты тут лежишь и умираешь, я вообще всех прощаю...  
— Предлагаешь мне почаще лежать и умирать, если это единственный способ вправить тебе мозги?  
— Ты вообще садист, что ли?! Лучше б ты меня бил...  
— Не хочу причинять тебе боль... Не хочу быть, как Адам...  
— Дурак. Не сравнивай себя с ним. Ты бы со мной никогда такого не сделал.  
Айон не ответил. Арей понимал, что после этого он больше никогда не сможет относиться к Адаму, как к отцу. Те короткие дни, когда они пытались общаться, как отец и сын, перестали иметь значение. «Дьявол не может быть моим отцом», — говорил взгляд Айона. И в этом взгляде Арей видел боль. Боль того, чей отец был чудовищем. Как же он его понимал.  
— Ну что, лучше? — поинтересовался он, выводя последний завиток символа.  
— Ты уже закончил?  
— А ты не чувствуешь?  
— Чувствую... Легче стало... Боль проходит...  
— Рад, что для чего-то сгодилась моя кровь.  
— Посчитай, сколько раз ты спасал мне жизнь...  
— Ты больше. Ты мне жизнь дал, да еще и возишься со мной больше, чем с собой... Должен же я быть благодарным...  
Айон улыбнулся. На этот раз с гораздо более искренним облегчением. Арей так давно хотел что-то сделать для него, и теперь, когда смог избавить от клейма, чувствовал, как счастлив оттого, что отец снова улыбается ему. С благодарностью. С доверием. Может, действительно хотелось заслужить его доверие. Интересно, он хоть себе самому доверял?  
— До утра все пройдет. Ну, почти... Но ходить уже сможешь. Только лучше аккуратно, да и вообще, лучше завтра просто посиди и не вставай.  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Ты у меня такой заботливый...  
Это заставляло смутиться. Когда он говорил что-то приятное. Он слишком редко позволял себе такое говорить.  
— Ты же обо мне заботишься... А твой так называемый папаша только издевается над всеми!  
— Забудь про него и мне не напоминай.  
— Понял... А если он вдруг сюда явится?  
— Надеюсь, что меня в это время здесь не будет.  
— Ладно, ты отдыхай... Мне отойти на пару часов надо... — мягко сменил тему Арей. Айон напрягся. Ему явно не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве.  
— Куда?  
— По делам... — туманно отмазался дьявол. — Я скоро, ты бы поспал пока — быстрее восстановишься...  
— Арей, скажи мне, куда ты уходишь, — настойчиво потребовал Айон.  
— Я же сказал — по делам...  
— Ты опять что-то от меня скрываешь?  
— Ну, я... Можно, я Амаре скажу, что ты жив?  
— Зачем?  
— Она мелкая еще, ты видел, как мне плохо было, а у нее вообще истерика была...  
— Она всем проболтается.  
— Пап, ну она же твоя дочь... Ну ей реально плохо...  
— Нет. Не говори. Никому. Ты понял?  
— Понял...  
— Так куда ты собрался? Домой?  
— Ну да... А хоть Арианне можно сказать?  
— Нет! Скажешь хоть кому-нибудь — убью, когда смогу двигаться!  
— Отдыхай...  
Арей все же ушел, хоть это и далось непросто. Снова отец пытался запретить делать то, что только что сделал сам. И снова был риск разругаться с ним из-за этого. Он слишком быстро избавился от клейма. Жаль — его беспомощность была такой привлекательной. Это доставляло удовольствие — заботиться о нем. Видеть его уязвимым и равным. Стоило ли вообще оставаться рядом с тем, кто переставал быть мудаком и тираном только на пороге смерти? Не лучше ли было наконец окончательно выбрать между доступным и недосягаемым того, кто уважал, даже если он уже не существовал?  
Арей постарался вернуться как можно скорее. Он был уверен, что Айон, который терпеть не мог бездельничать, уже давно бегает по Элизиуму в поисках несделанных дел, и был немало удивлен, застав его лежащим на кровати. Укрывшегося одеялом и с КПК в руках, документы на экране которого он старательно изучал через линзы очков.  
— Ты что, даже не вставал? — спросил дьявол, выдавая удивление.  
— Вставал, — отозвался Айон, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия. — Разделся, взял КПК и опять лег. В моем положении двигаться особенно не стоит.  
— И что делаешь?  
— Отчеты разбираю. Из научного центра. Тут, кстати, и Эмирин есть. И фотография ее на фоне космического корабля. Я тебе сброшу, дома в рамочку поставишь.  
— Мы с Эмирой на твоих похоронах виделись...  
— Сочувствую. Мне на своих похоронах присутствовать не приходилось.  
— Ты можешь не иронизировать?!  
— Покалывающая боль в боку добавляет цинизма.  
— Что, болит еще?  
— А ты как думаешь?  
— Ну, хочешь, еще залижу...  
— Это не открытая рана. Что толку.  
Арей растерянно замолчал, не зная, что еще сказать. Оторвавшись от КПК и отложив его в сторону, Айон спросил:  
— Ты никому не сказал, что я жив?  
— Никому...  
— Не лжешь?  
— Нет...  
— Хм... Действительно не солгал...  
— Опять лезешь в мои мысли?! — попробовал возмутиться Арей, но Айон оборвал его жестким:  
— Заткнись, без тебя хреново.  
Дьявол хотел разозлиться, но, вспомнив, что отцу действительно плохо, тут же остыл. Стоило проявить понимание. Хоть он никогда и не получил бы взаимности.  
— Давно тебя таким не видел... Это все из-за Адама, да?  
В глазах Айона вспыхнул адский огонь.  
— Не произноси при мне этого имени!  
— Не буду... Ты только успокойся... Хочешь, я его убью? Многие мне с радостью помогут.  
Услышав, что сын вновь горит желанием кого-то убить, Айон смог взять себя в руки. Он откинулся на спинку кровати и закрыл глаза, пытаясь расслабиться. Судя по нервно подрагивающим пальцам, получалось у него с большим трудом.  
— Не смей марать руки о кровь этого ублюдка.  
— В нас с тобой тоже течет его кровь...  
— Заткнись!!!  
Дьявол замолчал, боясь снова сказать что-то не то. Айон застонал не то от физической боли, не то от душевной, и закрыл рукой глаза, сдвинув очки на лоб.  
— Черт, Арей, иди отсюда... Ты же видишь, в каком я состоянии... Я тебе сейчас все, что угодно, наговорить могу... Мог бы встать, еще и ударил бы... Не попадайся мне на глаза до утра, хорошо?  
— Но тебе же плохо... Я хочу остаться с тобой...  
— Ты мне все равно ничем не поможешь, так что лучше уйди.  
— Я же понимаю все... Хочешь, на меня кричи, только, главное, в себе все не держи... Я же помочь хочу...  
— Арей!  
— Все равно не уйду! Ори, сколько хочешь!  
— Какой упрямый... Ладно, иди сюда...  
Дьявол присел на кровать рядом с отцом. Айон обнял его за шею, притягивая поближе к себе.  
— Силы возвращаются? — тихо буркнул Арей, поморщившись. Напряженные пальцы больно сдавили плечо. — Аккуратнее, а то у меня позвоночник не железный.  
— Ты пил?  
— А что?  
— От тебя вином пахнет.  
— Черт, ты тут лежишь, умираешь, говорить, что выжил, запретил! Извини уж, не удержался!  
— Я тебе что говорил насчет выпивки?  
— «Еще раз увижу — голову оторву, вообще пить нечем будет»...  
— Ну?  
— Так ты ж не видел...  
— Арей!  
— Ну что? Стресс...  
— Вот двигаться смогу — будет тебе стресс!  
— Чего ты такой злой? Подумаешь, выпил бутылочку...  
— Бутылочку?!  
— Ну, две... Ну что ты так смотришь? Ну, две с половиной... Ма-а-аленькие...  
Айон схватил сына за ухо. Дьявол состроил жалобные невинные глазки.  
— Еще раз тебя пьяным увижу — честно побью, — пригрозил отец. — У тебя уже зависимость. Это не способ решения проблем.  
— Это ты так думаешь...  
— Арей! Я предупредил!  
— Да понял я... Ухо отпусти...  
Айон усмехнулся, заправляя сыну за ухо седую прядь и медленно проходясь костяшками по его щеке.  
— Ты с возрастом все меньше на меня похож... По крайней мере, внешне... Сам тощий, подбородок острый, скулы выпирают... Ты есть не пробовал?  
— Пробовал. Но пить мне больше понравилось.  
— Заметно. Эх... Надо браться за твое воспитание...  
— Папа, мне почти пятьдесят лет!  
— Вот именно! А ты до сих пор ведешь себя, как маленький!  
— Это мои проблемы!  
— Вот именно, что проблемы. Ладно, выключай свет, поздно уже, я устал.  
— Рано еще... Хотя да, тебе поспать не помешает... А можно, я с тобой лягу?  
— Ложись, — разрешил Айон. И попросил вдогонку, когда Арей вскочил, чтобы выключить свет: — И очки мои на тумбочку положи.  
Пока сын раздевался, он попытался заснуть, но с жуткой болью в теле это сделать было почти невозможно. Это вызывало ужасное раздражение. Чувствовать себя больным и слабым. Он слишком к этому не привык.  
— Черт... Хоть бы на ночь прошло, чтоб поспать можно было! — тихо взвыл архангел. — Арей, дай мне по башке, чтоб я вырубился!  
— А может, тебе лучше таблетку дать?  
— А ты знаешь таблетку от душевной боли?  
Арей закатил глаза. Господи, опять этот его сарказм умирающего...  
— Представь себе, знаю! Изобрел недавно! Мне, знаешь ли, каждую ночь так засыпать приходится!  
— Так давай сюда!  
— Сейчас!  
Арей, как был, полураздетый, сбегал в лабораторию и принес две таблетки и стакан воды.  
— И давно ты так засыпаешь? — с интересом спросил Айон.  
— Месяца два уже.  
— Что, и кошмары не снятся?  
— Снятся. Но так хоть заснуть можно.  
— Какой ты бедный все-таки...  
— Смирился.  
— И когда я рядом, тебе все равно по ночам кошмары снятся?  
— Ну да. Воспоминания-то никуда не деваются.  
— И ты уже тридцать лет так мучаешься? Вот черт...  
— Глотай уже таблетку и спи!  
— Тебе неприятна эта тема?  
— Ты только сейчас догадался?!  
— Ладно, все, молчу...  
Арей с раздражением выпил таблетку вместе с отцом и, поставив пустой бокал на тумбочку, забрался под одеяло. Айон сразу прижал сына к себе, чуть коснувшись губами его губ.  
— От тебя вином так приятно пахнет...  
— А от тебя кровью. Спи.  
— Твоей кровью...  
— То-то я думаю — тухлый запах...  
— Арей...  
— Да ладно, я привык.  
— Все равно не говори так...  
— Я вообще сплю уже.  
— А таблетки хорошие... Я теперь вообще ничего не чувствую...  
— А я запах крови чувствую.  
— Тогда иди к себе...  
— Не надо, я потерплю.  
— Ты и так всю жизнь терпишь...  
— Ты тоже. А еще сказал, что мы с тобой не похожи.  
— Я про внешность говорил...  
— А ты мне в глаза посмотри.  
Айон крепче прижал к себе сына, повинуясь захватившим душу чувствам. Арей обнял отца за пояс, ощущая, как его рука мертвой хваткой вцепляется в волосы. А потом ухо обжег жаркий шепот:  
— Конечно, ты на меня похож... Ты же мой сын...  
И было так тепло и приятно от его объятий. Так непередаваемо хорошо.  
— Может, мне опять сегодня кошмары не будут сниться... Как вчера... — мечтательно промурлыкал Арей, уткнувшись в седые волосы отца.  
У них не было секса. Не сегодня — пока Айон восстанавливался, ему не стоило лишний раз перегружать организм. Но было гораздо приятнее просто засыпать с ним рядом. Как в детстве, когда они чувствовали себя семьей. Ощущая единение и тепло.

Лежа в бассейне с вином и держа в руке бокал с кровью, Анри без интереса скользил взглядом по полуобнаженным демоницам в ошейниках. Все приелось. Все казалось тоскливым и бессмысленным. Все развлечения, которые могло предложить это место. Совсем другие мысли проносились сейчас в голове.  
Адам же, примостившийся рядом, наслаждался безмятежным отдыхом в обществе сына, расслабленно прикрыв глаза и откинувшись на стену бассейна. Как будто ему было совершенно на все плевать.  
— Что, все скучаешь по брату? — спросил он, лениво повернув голову к Анри.  
— Конечно... — тихо ответил тот. — Без него все стало по-другому... Его ничто не заменит...  
— Я знаю, как ты был привязан к нему. Но время проходит, и прошлое уже не вернуть.  
— А ты совсем по нему не скучаешь?  
— Почему же, скучаю. Но жизнь продолжается.  
— Да... Продолжается... Айон говорил, что мертвым все равно, скорбим мы или нет... Но живым-то не все равно на мертвых... Знаешь, пап, я, пожалуй, пойду...  
Адам хмыкнул, провожая сына взглядом. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, ангел словно превратился в демона. Его глаза сузились, движения из расслабленно-пассивных стали резкими и четкими, голос грубым и повелительным. Он действительно был профессором лжи.  
— Одежду мне! — приказал он демоницам.  
Те кинулись выполнять приказ. Ангел стал нервно стучать когтями по краю бассейна.  
— Пошевеливайтесь, а то я заставлю вас пожалеть, что вы появились на свет!  
Ополоснувшись, чтобы смыть с себя липкое вино, и одевшись, Адам сел в кресло. Демоницы надели ботинки ему на ноги. Ангелу сейчас было не до мелочного садизма, хотя в другое время он обязательно двинул бы какой-нибудь из них по лицу тяжелым ботинком. Но сейчас все мысли занимала дочь Сатаны.  
Хотелось как можно скорее выяснить, жива она или нет. Посвященных в его дела было немного, но, пожалуй, в этом случае стоило задействовать всех. Адам велел позвать Аластера — своего сына, который правил всем в его отсутствие. Аластер, возможно, был практически единственным, кому Адам полностью доверял. Он часто сомневался, доверяет ли даже самому себе. Однако на себя он редко мог положиться, редко мог быть уверен в своих решениях — переменчивость ничего не позволяла твердо решать. Так, чтобы раз и навсегда. Всегда оставался шанс передумать. С таким подходом правильных решений не существовало вообще. Он ничем и никогда не бывал доволен. И сейчас не мог предсказать, к чему все это приведет. Выкрутится он в очередной раз или Сатана, узнав о дочери, исполнит заветную мечту и наконец прикончит его.  
— Мне нужна демоница Мирабелла, — начал он без прелюдий, когда сын вошел. — По моим данным она скрывается на Земле. Найти и привести сюда. Живой. Я сам ей займусь.  
Аластер кивнул и ушел. Приказы, отдаваемые Адамом в таком тоне — знали все — должны быть выполнены как можно скорее, иначе не поздоровится никому.  
— Черт... Нервы... — выругался он, откидываясь в кресле. — Ладно, раз я уже оделся...  
Он подозвал к себе одну из демониц.  
— Я хочу свежей крови.  
Ей не нужно было объяснять, что делать. Привычным движением она разрезала себе запястье и пустила из него кровь в бокал, а потом на коленях подала этот бокал Адаму. Он взял его, а она стала натирать своей кровью его ботинки, пока запястье не перестало кровоточить.  
Напившись, ангел встал и собрался уйти, но развернулся и со всего размаха разбил бокал о лицо демоницы. Она упала на пол, закрывая руками кровоточащие раны от осколков, а Адам только усмехнулся и пошел дальше. У него еще были дела.

— Ты опять куришь?  
Арей мысленно взвыл. Надо же было отцу войти именно в этот момент!  
— А что такого?  
— Пить бросил — теперь курить начал... — сокрушенно вздохнул Айон и протянул ему раскрытую ладонь. — Давай сюда сигарету.  
— Да пожалуйста! Сейчас, только затушу...  
— Об мою руку туши.  
— С ума сошел?!  
— Это ты с ума сошел. Или ты ее сейчас же затушишь, или я у тебя изо рта ее вместе с зубами выдерну.  
— Затушу, но не об тебя же...  
— Давай, давай. Может, это тебя хоть чему-то научит.  
— Пап!  
— Сколько раз мне повторять?  
Арей положил отцу на ладонь тлеющую сигарету. Айон крепко сжал ее на пару секунд, а после выбросил в пепельницу. Это был очень странный воспитательный момент.  
— Еще раз увижу — и пепельницей будешь уже ты. Понял? — пригрозил он.  
У дьявола язык не повернулся что-то ответить, глядя на ожог на ладони отца. Архангел повернулся и вышел из комнаты, сунув руки в карманы. Бросившись за ним, Арей догнал его на полпути к кабинету.  
— Пап, дай, я залижу...  
— Обойдешься. Ходи и мучайся.  
— Я и так мучаюсь, но тебе-то за что?!  
— За тебя. Все, не доставай, дай пройти.  
— Не дам! Это несправедливо!  
— Справедливее было бы, если бы я об тебя ее затушил?  
— Хотя бы...  
— Да неужели?  
— Я же виноват!  
— Надо же, не знал, что у тебя есть совесть...  
— Конечно, есть, с таким-то отцом!  
— Это комплимент?  
— Прекрати издеваться! Дай я ожог залижу!  
— Да на, на, только отстань... И чтоб я больше не видел, что ты пьешь и куришь. Ты, помнится, с утра говорил, что каждый вечер в баре бываешь?  
— Ну и что?  
— Все. Сегодня будешь сидеть со мной. Пора отучать тебя от вредных привычек.  
— Я уже кучу лет почти каждый день в тот бар хожу!  
— Вот именно! То, что ты еще живой после такого количества выпивки и сигарет, не значит, что ты бессмертный! И, поверь, если ты помрешь, мне тоже будет не до веселья!  
Арей вздохнул и, посмотрев в строгие глаза отца, решил, что лучше не рисковать.  
— Ладно... Но тогда и ты весь вечер в кабинете не торчи! Мне одному скучно.  
— Так пошли со мной. Мог бы сесть рядом, тоже заняться чем-нибудь полезным.  
— Вдохновения нет... А просто так сидеть — тоже не вариант. Я ученый, у меня тонкая и сложная натура!  
— Пошли, сложный ты мой, — усмехнулся Айон. — Уж найдем, чем заняться.  
— Да уж, конечно... Одни в большом Элизиуме, без выпивки и развлечений! Я сейчас повешусь!  
— Попробуй только. Кстати, сбежишь — прибью.  
— Да знаю...  
Арей тяжело вздохнул. События последних дней так его измотали, что даже время наедине с отцом почти не приносило радости. И все же, дьявол был рад, что пока больше ничего не произошло.

Адам сидел в том самом баре, в который Айон не пустил Арея, и ждал последнего, так как отлично знал его привычки. Это был самый эффективный способ узнать о судьбе Азриэль. Но вскоре ангелу надоело просто ждать, и он начал приставать к сидящей рядом девушке. Он раньше не видел ее в городе, и его врожденная гордыня не могла позволить пройти мимо такого экземпляра.  
Девушка, на вид лет тридцати, была черноволосой, зеленоглазой, с пышными формами и в шикарном узком платье, не доходящем даже до середины бедра. Ее длинные ноги обтягивали высокие сапоги. Уж на что ангел был бабником, меняющим женщин по многу раз на день, эта девушка ему приглянулась. В ней было что-то свое, загадочное, что притягивало и манило соблазном неизведанного. Начал он без прелюдий, так как уже успел выпить пару бокалов вина, а на Земле, в обилии соблазнов, мозг от них вырубался быстро.  
— Девушка, а вы когда-нибудь спали с настоящим мужчиной?  
Та оглянулась на него, окинула взглядом, не выражающим никаких эмоций, и вдруг со всего размаха заехала блестящим налакированным сапогом между ног.  
— Уй-я! Черт, по самому дорогому!.. — завопил Адам, прыгая по бару.  
Когда первая волна боли немного схлынула, он развернулся, гневно глядя на девушку. Та усмехнулась уголками губ. Гордыня ангела немедленно записала ее в категорию будущих покойников.  
— Ты что творишь, сучка?! — прошипел он, больно впиваясь когтями ей в плечо. — Ты хоть знаешь, кто я?!  
Девушка по-прежнему смотрела ему в глаза без испуга, что, признаться, немало озадачивало.  
— А ну отпустил сейчас же, хамло с манией величия! — заявила она негромко, но твердо.  
И тут Адам совершил поступок, который доселе никогда не совершал в своей жизни. Он разжал когти и сдавленно пробормотал:  
— Извините. Просто я слишком много выпил. Вы красивая женщина, вы мне очень понравились... Простите меня еще раз...  
Девушка смягчилась. Ее взгляд немного потеплел.  
— Вы меня тоже простите, я не хотела вас обидеть. Вы же знаете, сколько нахалов в пригородных барах — порой проще сразу врезать, чем весь вечер объяснять, что они могут искать счастья в другом месте, так как со мной им ничего не светит.  
— Да, вы правы...  
— Меня, кстати, зовут Анеида. А вас?  
— А... Адам...  
Ангел сам не понял, почему сказал свое настоящее имя. На Земле он предпочитал его скрывать. Девушка улыбнулась. При этом внутри у него что-то дрогнуло. Чувствуя странное тепло в груди, он еще часа полтора сидел с идиотской улыбкой на лице и слушал всякую чушь, которую всегда обсуждают незнакомые люди, изредка поддакивая и вставляя пару коротких фраз.  
— Вы не проводите меня до гостиницы? — неожиданно предложила Анеида, когда было уже глубоко за полночь.  
— Конечно, — тут же согласился ангел.  
Ему хотелось подольше побыть с этой богиней. Уже около гостиницы он, проанализировав внезапное отключение собственного мозга, понял, что влюбился. Впервые за много сотен лет.  
— А не хотите зайти ко мне?  
Этот вопрос вывел из транса. Сердце замерло.  
— Если вы не против...  
Ее номер был на втором этаже. Небольшая красивая комната. На столике фрукты и вино. Анеида сразу предложила сесть, а сама ушла куда-то, сказав, что сейчас вернется. Адам ждал ее, нервно стуча когтями по подлокотникам кресла. За окнами раскинулось ясное небо, на котором виднелась луна. Только маленькое облачко, по форме напоминающее кукиш, маячило где-то возле нее. Еще больше занервничав, ангел в ответ показал небу средний палец и, уже вконец раздавленный, снова принялся ждать.  
Анеида пришла через пять минут. На ней был короткий халатик, чуть короче, чем платье, и тапочки.  
— Простите, что я перед вами в таком виде, но я случайно пролила вино на платье, а оно у меня всего одно, в поездки стараюсь брать по минимуму. Простите, что так неудобно получилось...  
Разглядывая ее хорошенькие ножки, Адам сглотнул.  
— Да, да, конечно, ничего, я понимаю...  
Девушка улыбнулась и предложила выпить за знакомство. Отпив из бокала, она поставила его на стол и стала изучающе разглядывать Адама.  
— Вы так и не рассказали ничего о себе. Вы ведь тоже не местный, судя по вашей одежде. Откуда вы? Что вас привело в этот городок?  
Ангел начал лихорадочно придумывать, что соврать.  
— У меня здесь родственники... — вспомнилось ему из правды.  
Он замолчал. Воображение отключилось вместе с отточенным веками искусством лжи. Анеида выжидающе смотрела на него.  
— А если честно, то я ангел... — признался он. — Несколько лет назад покинул пост архангела, теперь его занимает мой сын... А я порой бываю на Земле...  
— Я всегда мечтала увидеть настоящего ангела. Если вам несложно, не могли бы вы принять свой настоящий облик?  
Адам не любил находиться в истинном облике в маленьком помещении — огромные крылья упирались прямо в потолок и задевали мебель. Но просьбу девушки выполнил. Подойдя к нему, она провела рукой по белым перьям и улыбнулась.  
— Если бы ты предложил мне переспать с ангелом, я бы не отказалась.  
Ее губы коснулись его губ. Руки принялись расстегивать плащ. Адам развязал пояс на ее халатике и скользнул ладонями по гладкой горячей коже. Она выгнулась ему навстречу, обвивая ногой за пояс. Сердце колотилось как бешеное. В последний раз он испытывал такие чувства, когда встретил Лилит в новой жизни, и она сказала ему, что не злится за свою смерть.  
— Я тебя люблю... — прошептал он, оторвавшись от губ Анеиды. Та немного удивленно приподняла бровь.  
— Я и без того согласна...  
— Да нет!.. — перебил он, еще крепче прижимая ее к себе. — Это правда!..  
Губы Анеиды расплылись в улыбке. Она обвила Адама за шею, прижимаясь грудью к его груди. Он смотрел ей в глаза, ожидая ответа. С надеждой и предвкушением, которых не испытывал уже очень давно.  
— Всегда мечтала встречаться с ангелом, — лукаво улыбнулась соблазнительница.  
В этот момент у Адама отключились последние остатки мозга.


	8. Глава 8. Шаг в прошлое

— Айон...  
Архангел резко обернулся на голос, неприятно резанувший слух. Зубы и кулаки непроизвольно сжались. Тело еще помнило боль.  
— Айон... Пожалуйста, прости меня...  
Дрожь не унималась. Сердце стучало все чаще. Ненависть застилала разум. Адам подошел почти вплотную и протянул руку, чтобы погладить по щеке, но Айон, схватив его за запястье, с силой ударил по лицу.  
— Дьявол!.. Чтоб я еще хоть раз повелся на твое раскаяние!..  
Ангел рухнул перед ним на колени.  
— Прости, умоляю! Больше я никогда не посмею причинить тебе боль! Хочешь, бей меня! Делай со мной все, что пожелаешь! Только прости!  
— Думаешь, не сделаю?  
— Делай!  
— Не притворяйся, что тебе все равно.  
— Ради тебя я на все пойду...  
Айон ударил отца ногой по лицу и поставил ботинок на его горло, прижимая к полу. В столь унизительной позе Адаму приходилось лежать нечасто. Но он ничем не выразил недовольства.  
Архангелу хотелось разодрать когтями в кровь его лицо. Хотелось, чтобы он кричал от непритворной боли. Сердце дрогнуло, стоило вспомнить о том, что этот человек, которого он так ненавидит — родной отец. Айон отпустил его и попятился назад. Адам поднялся, держась за шею и морщась.  
— Не понравилось мной полы вытирать? — спросил он, кривясь, отчего усмешка получилась неправдоподобной.  
— Ты только что передо мной на коленях стоял и молил тебя простить...  
— Не напоминай — сам в шоке. Черт, а ты первый, перед кем я так унижался, и кто не воспользовался моим предложением делать со мной все, что хочется... Я бы себя убил...  
— Я — не ты.  
— Это-то и печально. Дети должны быть похожи на родителей.  
— Я тебе ничего не должен!  
— Эта фраза напомнила мне о том, что я с тобой сделал... Болит?  
— Арей знает все твои штучки. Он помог мне избавиться от клейма.  
— Я впервые рад тому, что кто-то отказался мне подчиниться... Не пойму, что со мной происходит? Вчера влюбился, сегодня перед тобой на колени встал... Куда мир катится?  
Услышав такую новость, Айон напрочь забыл о своей обиде. Это слишком шокировало. Это вытеснило все посторонние мысли из головы.  
— Ты — влюбился?!  
— Ну да, а я как сказал? Вчера одна заехала мне по... Ну, не важно... А у меня в голове и перемкнуло... Такая женщина...  
Архангел ошарашено внимал подробным описаниям вышеназванной особы. Адам снова трепался без умолку, словно ничего не было. Он прекрасно умел забывать зло, которое причинил. Причем через секунду после содеянного. «Нож тебе в сердце! Кстати, как сегодня погода?»  
— Ну что, прощаешь? — непринужденно осведомился он, закончив в красках расписывать свою встречу с прекрасной незнакомкой.  
— Ты совсем обнаглел?! — воскликнул Айон, дрожа от ярости. — После того, что ты со мной сделал, ты приперся сюда и ведешь себя так, будто ничего не произошло!  
Адам не успел ответить. Отец и сын разом повернулись на гневный окрик. В дверях, облокотившись на стену, стоял Арей.  
— Что этот ублюдок делает здесь живым?!  
Он был пьян и с трудом удерживался в вертикальном положении. Это, правда, нисколько не умеряло его пыл. Желая предотвратить намечающийся мордобой, Айон прошипел Адаму: «Уходи!» и подошел к сыну.  
— Почему ты его не убил?! — продолжил возмущаться Арей. — Я сам его убью!  
Архангел без лишних слов влепил ему пощечину.  
— Ты мне обещал больше не пить! Где сейчас все твои обещания?! Растворились в вине вместе с последними остатками мозга?!  
— Не ори на меня!  
Айон снова ударил сына по лицу.  
— Да ты на ногах еле держишься! Сколько можно пить?!  
Грозно подавшись вперед, Арей едва не рухнул на пол, но Айон поймал его и, закинув на плечо, понес к себе в комнату. Адам со вздохом посмотрел им вслед и растаял в воздухе, отправившись по своим делам. Бытовые драмы его мало интересовали, и он поспешил оградить себя от них.

— Папа?.. Уй, черт... Башка трещит... Чего ты на меня так смотришь?..  
Приподнявшись на кровати, Арей схватился одной рукой за голову, другой пытаясь удержать равновесие, но, не сумев, рухнул носом в подушку. Айон поднял его за шиворот.  
— Мы о чем с тобой договаривались?  
— Пап, давай позже это обсудим, все равно я сейчас ничего не соображаю...  
— Сейчас по мозгам дам — сразу сообразишь!  
— Отпусти... Мне правда очень плохо...  
— Не сомневаюсь. Сколько ты вчера выпил? Литров пять?  
— Ну не могу я по-другому! Не получается у меня...  
— Я тебя предупреждал.  
— Если ты собрался меня бить, то можно вечером, а?.. Я сейчас сдохну...  
Архангел отпустил сына, и тот, пошатываясь, поднялся на ноги. Он спал прямо в одежде и ботинках, так что теперь не пришлось даже одеваться. Волосы на голове стояли дыбом, седые пряди перемешивались с черными, бледное худое лицо приобрело зеленоватый оттенок.  
— Иди в душ сходи, — посоветовал Айон. — Хоть выглядеть, возможно, будешь получше.  
— Я не дойду, — печально вздохнул дьявол. — Сделай что-нибудь, а?..  
— Если ты не забыл, у меня жизненная энергия почти на нуле. Мне даже сегодня спать пришлось целых три часа!  
Арей тихонько завыл, упершись руками в стену и принявшись методично биться об нее головой.  
— Думаешь, поможет? — иронично осведомился архангел.  
— А-а-а!!! Дай мне меч!  
Подойдя к сыну, Айон дал ему только подзатыльник и, схватив за ухо, потащил в душ. Арею волей-неволей пришлось идти за отцом. По дороге он хныкал и просил прощения, как ребенок.  
— Тебе сорок пять лет! Скоро сорок шесть уже! Что, нельзя себя вести нормально?! — ругался Айон.  
— Я больше не буду! — ныл Арей. — А-а, не дергай так ухо, сережку оторвешь!  
— Еще и пирсинг сделал... Ты себе еще язык проколи!  
— Ага, чтоб ты меня за язык так таскал?!  
— Как дитя малое! Да ты одеваешься, как байкер!  
— И что?!  
— А то! Ты Сатану видел? Вот это дьявол! А ты — черте что!  
— Сам такой!  
— Да ты посмотри, во что превратился! Волосы красишь, ухо проколол, ходишь весь в коже, цепь на пояс цепляешь, браслеты у тебя с шипами, ботинки с острыми носами, лучшие друзья — вино да сигарета! А ведь в детстве маленький, хороший, добрый и милый демоненок был!  
— Это я снаружи черный и колючий, а внутри я белый и пушистый!  
— Ни разу не замечал!  
— А я стесняюсь...  
— А одеваться как смерть ты не стесняешься?  
— Не-а. А чего тут стесняться?  
— Ну да, ну да...  
Отец отпустил, когда они наконец дошли до душа. Арей облегченно потер многострадальное ухо. Он никогда раньше не ощущал себя так неловко. Айон отчитывал его, как ребенка. Но почему-то не удавалось даже разозлиться. В этом было что-то домашне-уютное. Это нравилось. Арей испытывал интерес и желание посмотреть, как далеко отец сможет зайти.  
— Раздевайся, чего стоишь? — поторопил Айон.  
— Не-е, мне лень.  
— Не зли меня, я и так согласился отложить твое наказание до вечера.  
— Да ну тебя...  
— Арей!  
— Не ори на меня. Я белый и пушистый.  
— Как ты меня достал! У меня от тебя уже мозг плавится!  
— А ты к этому еще не привык? Печально...  
Айон угрожающе навис над сыном. Тот выдержал его убийственный взгляд стоически. Нарываться и провоцировать было чем-то вроде хобби. Со всеми. Всегда.  
Заглянув в наглые фиолетовые глаза и поняв, что все равно ничего не добьется, архангел стал раздевать сына сам. Арей чувствовал себя королем. Особенно когда отец снимал с него ботинки. Айон только вздыхал:  
— Как маленький... Родители за него все делают, а он и радуется...  
— Дьяволом я тебе не нравлюсь, ребенком тоже, как мне себя вообще вести надо?!  
— По-человечески!  
— Ты это демону говоришь?!  
— Я это тебе говорю!  
— А я, по-твоему, кто?  
— Малявка наглая, вот кто! И алкаш!  
— Ну спасибо!  
— Не за что! Нужна будет правда — обращайся!  
— Да иди ты!  
— Не пойду!  
— И правильно!  
— У тебя логика есть?!  
— Какая разница?!  
Айон возвел глаза к небу. Арей скрестил руки на груди. Стоя обнаженным перед отцом, он еще четче осознавал, насколько не дотягивает до совершенства. И внешне в том числе. Он выглядел на весь свой человеческий возраст. Был тощим, но при этом все же довольно мускулистым и гибким. Поджарый старикашка. Как у отца вообще на него вставал?  
— Ну что, так и будешь стоять молиться, чтоб я поумнел? — нахально ухмыльнулся Арей.  
— Какое ты хамло... — устало вздохнул Айон.  
— Я знаю. Ну?  
— Мой сын, и в такое вырос...  
— Сам такое!  
— Лучше помолчи. Или я тебе сейчас точно пирсинг в языке сделаю.  
— Понял. Заткнулся.  
— Иди давай. Я тебе помыться помогу. Ты в курсе вообще, что у тебя в волосах такая грязь, как будто ты головой картошку копал?  
— Угу. Это я взлетел со второго раза...  
— Точно на цепь посажу. Кстати, одежду твою тоже надо постирать. В моей пока походишь. Ты же из дома ничего не взял.  
— Угу... А у тебя есть что-нибудь черное?  
— Есть. Ты. Иди мойся.  
— Мне лень...  
— Арей!  
— Не ори на меня.  
— По третьему кругу пошел?  
— А чего ты на меня орешь?  
— Я за дело ору!  
— Ты тиран!  
— Сейчас точно пирсинг в языке сделаю!  
— Не поможет!  
— Но и не помешает!  
— Кому как!  
— Арей, ради бога, заткнись! Ты сейчас дождешься!  
— И этот человек боролся против Ада, чтобы стать свободным!  
— Иди в душ.  
— Ладно-ладно...  
Полчаса спустя Арей смотрел на себя в зеркало с таким выражением лица, словно разглядывал какую-то мерзость. В одежде отца он выглядел почти приличным человеком. Весь в беленьком и чистеньком — хоть в гроб ложись помирай.  
— Лучше бы ты всегда так ходил, — заметил Айон.  
— Да я лучше повешусь! — заявил дьявол в ответ.  
— Не нравится выглядеть нормально? — усмехнулся отец.  
— Что тут может нравиться?!  
— А по-моему, тебе идет.  
— Угу. Выгляжу, как примерный мальчик. Таким ты хочешь меня видеть?  
— Ну...  
— А я не хочу!  
— Ничего, потерпишь. Нечего было вчера напиваться, а потом носом землю вспахивать.  
— Я не могу не пить! Я нервный и больной на голову! Я по-другому не выживу!  
— Ты все еще не забыл, что без наказания не останешься?  
— Так нечестно! Ты меня все время бьешь!  
— Во-первых, я тебя бью очень редко. Во-вторых, кто тебе сказал, что я буду тебя бить?  
— А что тогда?  
— Испытание на сдержанность. Приведешь мне вечером ту девушку, которая меня убила.  
— С ума сошел?! Я тебе только ее труп принесу!  
— Тогда сам трупом станешь. Я тебе все сказал.  
— Папа, это садизм!  
— Садизм — это то, что ты хочешь с ней сделать. Я сказал — приведешь, и попробуй только не сделать.  
Скрестив руки на груди, Арей обиженно отвернулся. Айон усмехнулся и погладил его по мокрым волосам. Почесал за ухом. Скользнул костяшками по шее. Дьявол замурлыкал от удовольствия, как кошка, и потерся щекой о ладонь отца. Это забавляло. Такое поведение было слишком детским для Арея и добавляло ему человечности. Они оба заковали себя в броню, не желая показывать настоящие чувства никому и никогда. И кто-то должен был первым снять свои доспехи, но не делал этого, потому что не ждал того же в ответ. Один оставался горделивым тираном, второй — злобной саркастичной сволочью. О настоящих себе они предпочитали не вспоминать даже наедине с собой.  
— Ты и правда становишься похожим на Адама... — заметил Айон.  
Арей резко отстранился и недовольно спросил:  
— Чем?  
— То ты шутишь, со всеми дружишь и хамишь, то готов разорвать кого-нибудь на части. Я не хочу, чтобы ты был таким.  
— Ты для меня тоже не идеал.  
— И что тебе во мне не нравится?  
— То, что ты архангел, мнишь из себя чистоту и святость, поучаешь вечно, доброта твоя идиотская, которая касается всех кого угодно, только не меня, готовность умереть ради хрен поймешь кого, то, что ты ни черта не хочешь понять, что я чувствую, ни хрена не...  
— Достаточно. Суть я уловил. Не переходи на ругательства.  
— Ты достал учить! Какого черта ты со мной разговариваешь, как с ребенком, который ни черта не понимает?! Я что, так похож на идиота?!  
— Да, похож! Я из тебя человека хочу сделать!  
— Нехрен из меня никого делать! Уже сделал, раньше доделывать надо было! Дьявола в человека не переделаешь!  
— Не смей со мной так разговаривать!  
— Ты мне еще жить запрети! Ты достал указывать! Родился начальником — иди Раем управляй! Отстань от меня наконец!  
— Да ты мне даже умереть не дал!  
— Да пошел ты!  
Арей развернулся, собираясь уйти, но сильная рука, вцепившаяся в предплечье, больно дернула назад. Не задумываясь, дьявол с размаху царапнул отца когтями по лицу. Тот схватил за запястья, сдавливая до боли, и угрожающе прорычал, глядя в глаза:  
— Что, дьяволеныш, давно в аду не был?  
— Из-за тебя я такой! — злобно огрызнулся Арей. — Ты сам меня дьяволом считаешь! В детстве, небось, никогда бы меня так не назвал! Когда еще любил!  
Айон перестал сжимать руки сына. Дьявол вырвался и зло взглянул на него, потирая запястья, на которых остались следы.  
— Арей... Я... Прости... Я больше никогда тебя так не назову... И за насилие прости... Делай, что хочешь... Ты прав...  
— «Делай, что хочешь»... Пап... Ты меня тоже прости... Я же понимаю, что ты меня любишь и не можешь быть равнодушным... Но когда ты говоришь «Делай, что хочешь», такое ощущение, что тебе вообще плевать, что я делаю...  
— А разве не этого ты добиваешься?  
— Нет... Мне нужно и твое мнение, и совет, но не назидания... Когда я был маленьким, ты ко мне совсем по-другому относился... Как к сыну...  
Айон без лишних слов обнял Арея. Прижал его голову к своему плечу, поцеловал в ухо, провел рукой по мокрым волосам, в которых перемешивались седые и черные пряди. Дьявол обхватил отца за пояс, уткнувшись ему в шею.  
— Пап, а давай, когда мы в следующий раз будем ссориться, ты просто подойдешь ко мне и обнимешь... — тихо предложил он.  
— Давай... Мой хороший... Мой родной...  
— И не называй меня больше «дьяволеныш».  
— Не буду... Мальчик мой... Сыночек...  
— А ты мой любимый папа, — улыбнулся Арей. И сам удивился, насколько искренне это вышло. Может, здесь и сейчас, проводя столько времени наедине с отцом, стало проще искать к нему подход.  
Это и правда чем-то походило на странную версию детства. Какие-то отдельные моменты, когда они переставали ругаться, и все становилось хорошо.  
Они не проводили вместе все время. На день Арей снова оставил отца одного, уйдя по своим делам. Однако собирался провести с ним весь вечер. И ночь.  
— Что делаешь? — поинтересовался он, заходя в кабинет.  
— Документы разбираю, — скупо отозвался Айон.  
— Кончай фигней страдать. Пошли в саду посидим под звездным небом. Там сейчас так хорошо.  
— Иди один, мне некогда.  
— Жить некогда? Зачем тебе сейчас работать? Для всех ты умер. Лучший отпуск в жизни.  
Дьявол обнял со спины отца, сидящего за столом, коснулся губами его уха и провел языком по щеке. Айон взял сына за подбородок, больно впиваясь пальцами в лицо.  
— Ты что, правда язык проколол?! Вообще ума нет?!  
— Мы договорились, что ты будешь держать свои претензии при себе!  
— Ты еще до татуировок не додумался?!  
— Не, не прокатит. При нашем образе жизни мне сразу сдерут кожу вместе с татуировками.  
— Обязательно! Увижу — точно кожу сдеру!  
— Какой ты жестокий...  
— Ты меня до инфаркта доведешь!  
— Ага, как же... Позор на твою седую голову... Знаем...  
Арей уткнулся отцу в затылок, зарываясь лицом в длинные белоснежные пряди. Айон явно работал уже долго, так как сидел в расслабленной позе, скинув ботинки, расстегнув рубашку и распустив волосы. К тому же, он скоро собирался ложиться спать. Приходилось восстанавливать силы. Вот только невыносимость скуки заставляла его делать что угодно, но не отдыхать.  
— Что, опять сегодня со мной ляжешь? — осведомился он.  
— А ты меня что, хочешь выгнать? — уточнил Арей. Трахаться им пока не стоило, а терпеть постоянное желание, наверное, было довольно тяжело. — А в детстве никогда не выгонял...  
— Я просто спросил. Если я тебя выгоню, ты опять в бар уйдешь.  
— Вот именно!  
Дьявол беззастенчиво уселся отцу на колени. Обхватил рукой за шею и стал облизывать лицо. Как будто намеренно дразнил.  
— Оригинальный способ продемонстрировать проколотый язык, — усмехнулся архангел, обнимая его за пояс.  
— Это за то, что я тебя утром оцарапал.  
— Так зажило уже. Тем более, я тебе запястья тоже оцарапал.  
Арей без лишних слов протянул отцу руку. Айон приподнял бровь.  
— Какое великолепное умение тонко намекнуть.  
— Отвечать надо за свои поступки.  
— Мне?  
— Ну не мне же!  
— Ты совсем обнаглел.  
— Я знаю. И что?  
Айон вздохнул и принялся вылизывать запястья сына. От ощущения его языка на коже становилось все сложнее терпеть.  
— Почему я всегда тебе должен?  
— Потому что ты меня рожал.  
— Вот именно, я тебя рожал, и ты должен быть благодарен.  
— А я благодарен. Но ты мне все равно должен.  
— Арей, мы с тобой договорились, но хамить мне — это уже наглость.  
— И что?  
— Арей!  
— А ты на меня орешь!  
— Только когда ты хамишь!  
— А...  
Айон прижал пальцы к губам сына. Дьявол хотел возмутиться, что его затыкают, но передумал и лизнул руку отца. Тот улыбнулся. Переместил пальцы, обхватив подбородок сына, и потянулся к его губам.  
— С ума сошел?! — возмутился Арей, упираясь руками отцу в грудь. — У тебя и на себя жизненной энергии не хватает!  
Айон обнял его за пояс свободной рукой, прижимая ближе к себе.  
— Я и не говорил о жизненной энергии... Я не самоубийца, поверь... Я просто хочу тебя поцеловать...  
— Что, любовью давно не занимался? Пусти меня!  
— Всего один раз...  
— Тебе нельзя! Ты болеешь!  
— Мне все можно.  
Арей не нашелся, что ответить. Он уже открыл рот и собрался как-то возразить, но Айон быстро переместил руку на его затылок, крепко вцепляясь в волосы, и впился в губы поцелуем. Дьявол дернулся, но вырваться не смог.  
«Чего ты так дергаешься, как будто я тебе голову пытаюсь отрезать?» — промелькнула в сознании насмешливая чужая мысль.  
«А... По... Потому что нехрен!» — рассердился Арей.  
«Почему?»  
«Потому!»  
«Почему?»  
«Потому что! И прекрати читать мои мысли и лезть в мою душу!»  
«Слушай, я твой отец, я всегда лез и всегда буду. И все, о чем мы утром разговаривали, надеюсь, ты не принял за правду?»  
«Да ты... Ты...»  
«Ну? Учись выражать свои мысли четко хотя бы в мыслях».  
«Убью!!!»  
«Твои угрозы как всегда однообразны и неправдоподобны. Учись у Адама. Вот он как скажет — сразу страшно».  
«Например?»  
«Например: «Луизочка, ты не помнишь, куда я дел свой парадный ножик? Он мне сегодня пригодится. А ты, сыночек, стой, стой, никуда не уходи. Я скоро».  
«Он что, правда так при тебе сказал?»  
«Ага».  
«Я тоже хочу научиться так разговаривать».  
«Проколотым языком?»  
«Ау, сволочь! Не трогай язык, он еще не зажил! Отлепись от меня!»  
«Демоненок...»  
«А ты — тиран и узурпатор!»  
«Я архангел. Хотя это одно и то же».  
«Начальник — это призвание!»  
«Ты тоже заметил?»  
«Что ж я маленьким не сдох...»  
«Я тебе умереть не дам. Да и маленький ты такой милый был... Глазки блестят, улыбчивый... А то сейчас тощий стал, а за ту неделю, что я был мертвый, вообще в скелет превратился... Арей, если бы ты только знал, сколько счастливых мгновений моей жизни было связано с тобой...»  
«Я знаю... Для меня это тоже было счастьем...»  
«Ты видел свое рождение... Что ты чувствовал?»  
«Как ты был рад мне... Как любил меня...»  
«Я бы хотел пережить все это заново...»  
«Я тоже...»  
Айон отстранился, заглядывая сыну в глаза. Арей отвернулся. Трахаться теперь хотелось только сильнее. И все это ужасно раздражало. Отец улыбнулся и облизал его губы. Как он сам терпел, черт побери?!  
— Ну и зачем ты это сделал? — медленно закипая, поинтересовался Арей.  
— Захотелось.  
— А если бы мне убить кого-нибудь захотелось?!  
— Скажи честно: тебе понравилось?  
— Папа!  
— Арей!  
— Что тут может не понравиться?!  
— Вот и помолчи. А то сейчас снова наговоришь мне много гадостей.  
— Обязательно!  
— За что?  
— Просто так!  
— Идем лучше в сад. Под звездное небо, как ты хотел.  
— А я что, что-то хотел?  
— Арей, ну хватит...  
— Что хватит?! С тобой рядом столько дней подряд невозможно находиться!  
— Хочешь — уходи. Я тебя не держу.  
— А что ты делаешь?!  
— Не кричи.  
— Не кричи, не пей, не кури, не хами! Надоело! Все! Сиди тут один! Я домой ночевать пойду!  
— Ну иди, — пожал плечами Айон и примирительно поцеловал сына в лоб. Арей немного обалдел от такого напутствия.  
— Так легко отпустишь?  
— А что? Мне тебя на цепь посадить?  
— Тогда я пошел.  
Арей слез с колен отца и улетел прямо через окно. Все еще нестерпимо хотелось трахаться. Вряд ли стоило оставаться и поддаваться искушению. Айон ни за что не стал бы лежать спокойно во время секса. Он вообще не умел лежать спокойно. А только это ему и стоило делать сейчас. Иначе он рисковал восстанавливаться еще пару лет.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Айон решил воспользоваться этой возможностью. Адам оставил ему запись со своим прошлым, надеясь, что хоть компьютеру Айон поверит, и теперь архангел собирался ее посмотреть.  
Рабочий компьютер находился в навигаторской. Там, на давно заброшенной клавиатуре, валялись записи разных годов, на которых была запечатлена жизнь обитателей Элизиума. Айон безжалостно смахнул их на пол и включил экран. На нем отобразилась запись, происходившая в данный момент. Архангел перемотал назад и посмотрел со стороны, как целовал Арея. Потом, отсмеявшись, включил запись отца.  
— Сверхсекретно! Выгони всех, если у тебя хватило мозгов устроить тут киносеанс! — сразу заявил Адам с монитора. — Сразу предупреждаю: насилие, порнуха и вообще жесть. Не хочешь — не смотри. Если что, меня потом не убивать!  
Айон усмехнулся. Отец как всегда был в своем репертуаре.

***

— Мерзкое отродье.  
Звук пощечины.  
— Ты не мой сын.  
Хрупкое детское тело стойко выдерживает очередной удар. Адам решительно смотрит в жестокие глаза отца.  
— Даже родись я простолюдином, я создал бы такой рай, что вся Вселенная бы мне завидовала!  
Новый удар заставляет почти потерять сознание. Отец уходит, и Адам забивается в угол, чтобы наконец бессильно расплакаться.  
Когда его обнимают родные руки, он вздрагивает и поворачивает голову к брату.  
— Тебе же нельзя меня обнимать, — всхлипывает он испуганно. — Отец рассердится, и тебе тоже попадет...  
— Все хорошо, братик, — улыбается Сатана, прижимаясь к нему.  
Адам тихо плачет, уткнувшись брату в плечо. В его объятиях тепло и спокойно. Только он его никогда не оставит... Только он любит его...

— Братик! Братик! Смотри, какой я красивый цветочек нашел!  
— Самаэль, заткнись! Не мешай мне!  
— А что ты делаешь, братик?  
— Не видишь — на девочек смотрю!  
— Дай мне тоже!  
— Обойдешься!  
— Ну бра-атик!  
— Отстань! Я будущий архангел, я приказываю!  
Сатана вздыхает и продолжает копаться в траве. На его руку заползает божья коровка, и радостный ребенок долго разглядывает ее, пока она не улетает. Адам все смотрит в бинокль на речку, где купаются девочки, а Сатане уже все наскучило, он хочет домой.  
— Бра-атик...  
— Чего еще?  
Сатана ложится рядом с Адамом и обнимает его за пояс.  
— Пойдем домой...  
— Отстань.  
— Ну бра-атик...  
Ангел ловко бьет его локтем по лицу. Сатана ойкает и хватается за нос.  
— Не вой.  
Мальчик послушно молчит и прижимается к брату, улыбаясь. Ну, ударил разок... Разве это важно, когда вокруг столько птиц, деревьев, цветов, так красиво и светло? Жизнь ведь так прекрасна...  
— Чего без дела лежишь? Спину мне помассируй. А то затекла.  
Сатана гладит Адама по спине, сначала руками, потом лижет язычком, чувствуя на коже вкус утренней росы, пыльцы и трав. Есть уже хочется гораздо меньше. А Адам ухмыляется и продолжает смотреть в бинокль. Эх, братик, разве ты не видишь, сколько вокруг прекрасного? Эти травы, поля, реки, леса, луга... А ты все смотришь в свой бинокль... Что интересного в ангелах, которые пришли на речку? Вот если искупаться вместе с ними... Нырнуть в теплую воду, плескаться, брызгая друг на друга и, смеясь, радоваться жизни... Если я скажу это вслух — ты скажешь, чтоб я не мешал тебе. А я так хочу, чтобы мы с тобой пробежали по полю... Вместе, держась за руки... И смеялись... А потом упали на землю, обнявшись, и долго болтали ни о чем... Но ты так не умеешь... Ты всегда говоришь, что должен быть серьезен... Но зачем, братик? Ведь это так грустно...  
Все чувства Сатаны читаются по его глазам. И все последующие годы он смотрит на развлечения брата с этим же выражением. С участливой жалостью. С сочувствием. С желанием научить жить.  
Почему-то это вспомнилось Адаму, когда он стоял у брата на могиле. Сжимал в руке крест, последний его подарок. И понимал, что теперь, утратив последнего, кто мог научить его просто быть счастливым, станет истинным дьяволом. В ту же секунду он отрекся от своей души.

***

Айон выключил запись, решив, что на сегодня впечатлений достаточно. Ему хотелось придушить отца. На что Адам рассчитывал, когда дал ему это посмотреть?!  
Под руку попалась еще какая-то запись с Элизиума. Архангел включил ее. Это оказалась запись какого-то очень далекого года. «Лет двадцать пять назад, не меньше», — определил Айон. Там Арей был еще злее, они каждый день ссорились, и, вспомнив эти времена, архангел помрачнел.  
— Что делаешь? — раздался сонный голос сзади.  
Айон резко обернулся. Позади него стоял Арей.  
— Ты же сказал, что домой ночевать пойдешь.  
— Ага... Я только спросить хотел, зачем ты меня поцеловал? Тебе ведь все равно нельзя сейчас трахаться, а я знаю, насколько тебе тяжело сдерживаться.  
— Честно?  
— Да.  
— Думал, ты в человека превратишься.  
Дьявол возмущенно передернул плечами. Архангел улыбнулся.  
— Как же я тебя люблю...  
Арей, собиравшийся нахамить, растерянно посмотрел на отца. Айон встал с кресла и подошел к нему. Провел ладонью по щеке, коснулся пальцем уха. И вдруг предложил:  
— А оставайся сейчас со мной... Одному в огромном Элизиуме не слишком уютно...  
— Я поэтому и пришел, — усмехнулся дьявол. — Не хочу оставлять тебя одного — вдруг с тобой опять что-то случится.  
— Как хорошо, что ты у меня есть...  
— Конечно, хорошо. А ты что, сомневался?  
— И весьма часто...  
— Ах, ты!..  
— Не ругайся.  
— Я к нему всей душой, а он...  
— У тебя нет души.  
— Мог бы не напоминать!  
— Извини.  
— И на кой черт я приперся?!  
Айон прижал сына к себе, заставив вздрогнуть от неожиданности. И, улыбнувшись, тихо прошептал:  
— А я так рад, что ты пришел...  
— Правда?.. — недоверчиво переспросил Арей.  
Архангел поцеловал его в лоб. Дьявол оскалился, имитируя улыбку и выставляя напоказ клыки. Отец коснулся губами его подбородка и, поднявшись выше, запустил язык в приоткрытый рот.  
«Ты вообще офигел?! — возмутился Арей. — Мало того, что лезешь, куда не надо, так еще и энергию тыришь!»  
«Тебе что, жалко для отца ка-апельку энергии?»  
«Не жалко! Но забирай ее каким-нибудь другим способом!»  
«Так интересней».  
Арей наконец исхитрился отвернуться и оттолкнуть отца. Хотя ужасно хотелось продолжить и зайти гораздо дальше, чем позволяли обстоятельства.  
— А ну-ка отойди на два парсека назад! — потребовал он, видя, что Айон опять собирается его обнять. — Я, кстати, маме сказал, что ты жив.  
— Что ты сделал?! — зарычал архангел, мгновенно подскакивая к сыну и хватая за горло. Дьявол сглотнул. Отец внезапно стал серьезным и явно намеревался его прибить. Это четко читалось в бешеном взгляде фиолетовых глаз.  
— Я не специально... Она спросила, где я по ночам шляюсь и почему не торчу в баре... Я ляпнул, что ты мне пить запретил, и проболтался... Отпусти, ты мне когтями в шею впился...  
— Я тебе сейчас еще не то сделаю! Кто тебя просил трепаться?!  
— Да какого черта я вообще молчать должен?!  
Голова Арея мотнулась в сторону от удара. Теперь он уже жалел, что вернулся. В гневе отец был совершенно невыносим.  
— Не смей так со мной разговаривать!  
— Ты не мой хозяин, чтобы мне приказывать!  
— Я твой отец!  
— И что?! Что?! Мне теперь всю жизнь тебе ноги целовать?! Да я тебя ненавижу уже! Ты мне всю жизнь приказывал! Что ты, что мать, что Адам, все хотят, чтобы я выполнял их приказы! У меня свои желания есть! Своя жизнь!  
— И поэтому тебе плевать на чужие жизни и желания?!  
— Да! Потому что все всегда плевали на мои! Как мир меня убивает, так и я хочу отыграться! Да я свое рождение видел только потому, что хотел умереть! Никогда не рождаться! Чтобы вас всех не видеть!  
Арей с размаху царапнул отца по щеке. Айон отпустил его, и дьявол отступил на шаг.  
— Никто меня не спросил, когда у меня душу отбирали! Никто! И ты! И тебе было плевать! И всю жизнь я жил в Аду, даже когда он был уничтожен! И каждую ночь, ложась спать, я знаю, что никуда от этого не денусь! И пью я, чтобы забыться хоть на секунду! Я мечтаю о смерти! Ты меня не отпускаешь! Ты! Ты умирал, ты бросил меня, а я так и не смог умереть! Я всегда буду ненавидеть! Не я этого захотел! Ты! Демон! Не будь ты демоном, я бы не познал ад! Я бы не ненавидел весь мир! Не хотел бы уничтожить все во Вселенной! На кой черт я родился?! Ты сам это знаешь?! Захотел счастья, да?! Вот оно, твое счастье! Убить тебя хочет! Чем ты думал, когда создавал нового дьявола?! Ненавижу! Мразь... Ублюдок... Сам был рожден в грехе и гневе, плод похоти Адама и безысходности Лилит, ты ни черта не достоин! И дети твои живут под гнетом системы, и всегда будут жить! Идиот самоуверенный! Ты думал, что уничтожил эту систему?! Победил зло?! Да ты сам — зло! Демоны издевались надо мной, но никогда не поощряли бессмысленных мечтаний! А ты дал надежду и отнял все! Хуже тебя в мире нет! Архангел чертов! Власть может только убивать! Добра нет! На что ты надеялся?! Что сядешь на трон, скажешь: «Быть добру!» — и все будет?! Идиот! Ненавижу! Ты был рожден системой и навсегда останешься ее рабом! Это не стремление к раю, а гордыня отброса! Мир не подчиняется даже Богу! Ты думал, он подчинится тебе?!  
Арея трясло. Он себя уже не контролировал. Впервые за тридцать лет он высказал эти мысли вслух. Ярость, ненависть, боль — все вырвалось наружу. Айон стоял перед ним, опустив голову. Волосы скрывали его лицо. Дьяволу вдруг очень сильно захотелось взять свои слова обратно. Но они были сказаны, и ничего нельзя было изменить.  
Ему стало страшно. В горле пересохло, пальцы судорожно сжались, ноги подогнулись, и Арей рухнул на колени, вцепляясь отцу в рубашку и сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Нежная рука погладила по волосам. Как будто всего этого сейчас не прозвучало. Как будто это не имело значения. Как будто ничего не произошло.  
Арей еще сильнее прижался к отцу, утыкаясь в намокшую от слез рубашку. Тело била крупная дрожь. Черт знает, было ли стыдно. Он сказал правду. Сказал то, что думал. Но совершенно точно было страшно. Отец никогда не был настолько великодушен, чтобы такое простить.  
Айон без слов сел рядом и обнял сына за плечи. Арей обхватил его за шею, прижавшись щекой к теплой груди. Он почти не помнил, как отец донес до комнаты, как дал таблетку, уложил на кровать и раздел. Помнил только, что отчаянно цеплялся за него и умолял не уходить.  
Они заснули рядом. Айон прижимал к себе сына, а тот все никак не мог успокоиться. Дрожал, трясся от рыданий, выл и всхлипывал, а отец гладил его, целовал и тихо шептал на ухо, что все хорошо.


	9. Глава 9. Новая жизнь — новая боль

Невинное лицо... Беззащитный, как в детстве... Ресницы подрагивают, рот чуть приоткрыт, острые ушки нервно подергиваются, коготки то вцепляются в простыню, то отпускают ее. Видно, ему опять снится кошмар.  
Айон с улыбкой смотрел на сына. Он уже давно проснулся и оделся, и теперь ждал, пока проснется Арей. Дьявол что-то тихо зашептал, и архангел погладил его по голове, надеясь успокоить, но лишь ненароком разбудил. Арей приоткрыл глаза и, увидев отца, приподнялся и обнял его за шею.  
— С добрым утром, — улыбнулся Айон.  
Арей уткнулся ему в ухо, щекоча дыханием щеку. Он явно не выспался и, недовольный ранним пробуждением, тихо сопел, устроившись на плече у отца. Архангел погладил его по волосам, спросонья торчащим в разные стороны. Когда-то давно, много лет назад, так начиналось для них каждое утро. Прекрасное утро — начало прекрасного дня.  
— Арей, вставать надо, слышишь? — с улыбкой шепнул Айон.  
— Кому надо — тот пусть и встает.  
Архангел чуть отстранил сына и начал вылизывать его полусонное лицо.  
— Ну что ты делаешь... — возмутился Арей, уворачиваясь. — Отстань... Я спать хочу...  
— Я совмещаю приятное с полезным. Так ты и проснешься быстрее, и умываться не надо. Я тебя знаю, тебе все равно лень.  
— Ну па-ап...  
— Не ной.  
— Дай я лягу, возьму подушку, а потом делай со мной, что хочешь...  
— Арей!  
— Ну зачем так рано вставать? Я никуда не тороплюсь, — отмахнулся дьявол, падая носом в подушку. И передернул плечами, когда отец погладил по спине. — Отстань, дай еще поспать.  
Айон провел пальцами вдоль его позвоночника, заставив дрожь пробежать по телу. Арей сердито посмотрел на отца, хмуря седые брови. Но, судя по раздражающе довольной улыбке, так и не сумел напугать грозным взглядом. А потому, поняв, что от него все равно не отстанут, натянул штаны и, царапая полы когтями на босых ногах, поплелся в душ.  
— Дьявол! — звучно окликнул кто-то, когда он уже собирался открыть дверь в ванную.  
Арей со злостью посмотрел на Азриэль. Только ее сейчас не хватало. Она сидела на подоконнике, сверля взглядом черных глаз. Так нагло и бесстрашно приперлась после того, что он с ней сделал. Как будто была уверена, что Айон ее защитит. Что Арей еще и огребет, когда он все узнает. Пожалуй, стоило убить ее прямо сейчас и закопать в саду. Он не сделал этого в тот раз только потому, что получил бы за это от отца.  
— Какого черта ты тут делаешь?!  
Дьяволица спрыгнула с подоконника и подошла почти вплотную. Арей брезгливо отодвинулся. В порыве ярости было не зазорно купаться в ее крови и наслаждаться этим. Сейчас же было противно даже смотреть.  
— Я беременна, — мрачно усмехнулась Азриэль.  
— Ну? Я-то тут при чем? — раздраженно фыркнул Арей. И только спустя несколько секунд до его сонного мозга начало постепенно доходить. Он схватил дьяволицу за ворот и заорал ей в лицо: — Стерва, ты охренела?!  
Азриэль оттолкнула его, освобождаясь от цепких пальцев.  
— И это ты говоришь мне после того, как меня изнасиловал?  
Арей схватился за голову. К таким сюрпризам с утра он был не готов. У него уже был один ребенок, рожденный от изнасилования. В его случае вряд ли могло быть как-то иначе. Ненависть бывала очень сильна, чтобы из нее родилась душа. Любовь тлела еле-еле и точно ничего не смогла бы создать.  
Он создавал детей ненавистью. А эти чертовы шлюхи вечно приходили сообщить ему об этом. Принципиальные, глупые, высокоморальные дуры. И если Арианну хотелось простить — она имела значение, она хоть мало-мальски нравилась — то на что рассчитывала чертова дочь Сатаны, убийца отца?  
— Черт, это по пьяни было! Я вообще не соображал, что делал!  
— А ты соображаешь вообще когда-нибудь? — иронично усмехнулась Азриэль. И почему только она не была такой, как Мариса? Почему не избавилась от плода чужой ненависти сразу? В ней было больше от Сатаны, чем от Адама. Гены победили воспитание. Не повезло.  
— Заткнись! Я не собираюсь растить это отродье! — яростно зарычал Арей и грязно выругался, давая волю эмоциям. — Мне нахер не нужен этот ребенок от такой, как ты! Я лучше Адама поцелую, чем дам ему родиться!  
Он материализовал меч и замахнулся. Азриэль попыталась уклониться, но не успела. Лезвие оцарапало ей щеку, а в следующий миг Арей оказался на полу. Собственный меч острием смотрел ему в горло.  
— Какого черта ты творишь?! — прозвенел в ушах грозный голос отца. — Ты понимаешь, что ты сейчас едва не сделал, мразь такая?! Тварь бездушная! Ты как Адам!  
— Если я что-то сотворил, то имею право уничтожить!  
— Тогда давай я тебя убью! Я тоже хочу уничтожить дьявола, которого сотворил!  
— Ты сам не лучше!  
— Не лучше?..  
Меч дернулся, чуть оцарапав шею Арея. Казалось, что отец сейчас перережет горло, но он убрал лезвие неожиданно и быстро. Голова мотнулась в сторону от удара ботинком. Дьявол впечатался лицом в пол и ощутил во рту металлический привкус крови. Меч воткнулся рядом всего в сантиметре от лица.  
— Ты... — начал Айон, но голос сорвался, и он не стал продолжать. Лишь через пару мгновений, взяв себя в руки, произнес глухое, но твердое: — Не смей больше попадаться мне на глаза!  
Арей поднялся, тяжело дыша. Отец удалялся быстрыми шагами. Вместе с ней, вместе с этой чертовой шлюхой. Дьявол метнул в Азриэль полный ненависти взгляд. Как же это было несправедливо, черт побери. Спасти от нее отца и потерять его из-за желания ее убить.  
— Это все из-за тебя! — прошипел Арей ей вслед. — Все ты! Он же меня теперь никогда не простит! Будь ты проклята, мразь! И это чертово существо!  
Айон и правда изменился с годами. Тогда, на Арианну, ему было совершенно наплевать, он отругал за то, что не удалось убить ее. Потому что она угрожала безопасности. А теперь он, черт побери, растерял последние мозги. Стал добрее к совершенно посторонним и все хуже относился к близким. Превратился в поборника какой-то очень странной морали. Что с ним произошло, что привело ко всему этому дерьму? Желание примириться со своей любовью к Адаму несмотря на то, что он мудак?  
Айон маскировал свою слабость под милосердие и великодушие, под моральные принципы, под образ жизни, чтобы никто не заметил, что он не всесильный добрый архангел, а просто несчастный ребенок, нуждающийся в отце. Ему стоило посетить психотерапевта, черт побери, а не проецировать свои гребаные психотравмы на всех вокруг.

— Почему ты не сказал мне, что жив?! — набросилась на Айона Мариса, едва он позволил себе немного расслабиться, выпроводив Азриэль. Он собирался отдохнуть. Похоже, сделать это было не суждено.  
— Потому что хочу побыть мертвым, — устало ответил он, потирая переносицу. — Я никого не хочу видеть.  
— Да ты...  
— Я устал от вас всех и от тебя особенно.  
Мариса схватила Айона за ворот. Разъяренная фурия — иногда он любил ее в таком состоянии. Но сейчас страсть утомляла. Именно этого проявления ее беспокойства он и пытался избежать, скрывая ото всех, что жив.  
— Да ты знаешь, как я тебя люблю, гад такой?! — заорала она ему в лицо. — Да ты тварь бездушная! Я реву каждый день, мучаюсь, а ему, видите ли, мертвым побыть захотелось!  
Завершилась эта краткая лекция оглушительной пощечиной, от которой архангел едва устоял на ногах. Демоница пнула его в живот, заставляя упасть на кровать, и, обвив за шею, прильнула всем телом, впиваясь поцелуем в губы. Айон запустил одну руку ей в волосы, а другой обнял за талию, крепче прижимая к себе.  
— Поговорить со мной хотел, сволочь?! Я тебе все скажу! Ты меня умолять будешь заткнуться, скотина! Козел! Свинья! Сын Адама! — ругалась Мариса.  
Архангел улыбнулся и заткнул ее поцелуем. Минут на пять в кабинете воцарилась тишина. Потом Мариса отстранилась и заехала Айону локтем по лицу.  
— Черт... В крови ты еще красивее... — с досадой сообщила она, глядя на тонкую алую струйку, стекающую по его подбородку. — Сволочь... Скажи, что ты меня любишь!  
— Тебе так нужны эти слова?  
— Что, язык не поворачивается?! Тогда докажи!  
— У нас с тобой разные способы доказать любовь.  
— Моим докажи!  
Айон коснулся губами ее шеи, оставляя на коже кровь. Наверное, дело шло к сексу. Но как всегда в самый неподходящий момент дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошел Арей, которого нисколько не заботило, что он может помешать. С порога выругавшись матом, он заявил, что хочет поговорить с отцом, и в самой учтивой форме тактично попросил Марису выйти. Архангел поддержал сына, аргументировав это тем, что собирается бить его без свидетелей. Недовольная демоница сделала одолжение и вышла, надеясь, что наглому дьяволу все же достанется.  
— Прощения просить пришел? — мирно спросил Айон, когда они остались наедине.  
— За что?! — искренне возмутился Арей. — Я ни в чем не виноват!  
— То, что ты сделал, ты считаешь нормальным?  
— Что я сделал?!  
— То есть убить своего ребенка, зачатого без любви — это для тебя обыденность?  
— На себя посмотри! Как будто ты сам рожден иначе! Я имею право его убить! Лучше сейчас, чем потом всю жизнь выслушивать от него, какая я мразь!  
— Ты пришел доказывать мне, что прав?  
— Да! Потому что я считаю, что смерть лучше такой жизни!  
— С каких пор ты имеешь власть решать за других?  
— Я знаю, как лучше!  
— Да? Хорошо. Если бы кто-то решил, как ты, и убил меня до рождения, как ты считаешь, было бы лучше?  
— Да! Я бы не родился и не мучился!  
— Ты всегда думаешь только о себе?  
— Мне противно думать о других!  
— Ты дьявол. Одинокий, злой и несчастный.  
— А ты святой?! Тебя всю жизнь используют те, кого ты любишь! Ты еще хуже, потому что не видишь, какие они на самом деле! И не хочешь видеть! Ты живешь в мире своих иллюзий!  
— Мир многогранен. Кто виноват, что я вижу светлую его сторону, а ты только темную?  
— Ты виноват! Ты виноват в моей судьбе!  
— Я предлагал тебе умереть еще вначале. Ты выбрал жизнь. И когда я хотел убить тебя, ты умолял меня этого не делать.  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
Тишина. Арею хотелось броситься на отца и расцарапать в кровь его невозмутимое лицо. Айон бесстрастно смотрел прямо в глаза, и во всем его облике сквозила уверенность в собственной правоте. Как же невероятно он раздражал. Самоуверенный, ограниченный, напыщенный глупец.  
— Не смей лезть в мою душу! — зарычал Арей и замахнулся, но Айон встал и резко поймал его за запястье. Дьявол хотел схватить архангела за горло, но тот перехватил и вторую руку.  
— Чего ты добиваешься?  
Арей зло смотрел на отца и скалился, но молчал. Не дождавшись ответа, Айон заломил руки ему за спину и, нагнув над столом, приставил к горлу меч.  
— Если ты и правда так рвешься умереть — скажи. В конце концов, ничего невозможного нет.  
— Тогда исполни мое последнее желание...  
— Ну?  
— Прости меня...  
Дьявол почувствовал, что отец улыбается. Он отпустил, и Арей, шатаясь, выпрямился, опираясь на его плечо.  
— Ты что, правда хотел меня убить?  
— Дурак... — вздохнул Айон, обнимая сына. — Когда ты уже вырастешь?  
— Никогда, — усмехнулся Арей, утыкаясь ему в шею. Отец ласково погладил по голове.  
Это происходило регулярно, стало уже чем-то вроде повседневной формы общения. Первый раз, когда один из них пытался убить другого, случился далекие годы назад — они оба давно привыкли и уже не воспринимали это всерьез.  
— Когда тебе надоест меня любить? — задал дьявол встречный вопрос.  
— Никогда, — улыбнулся Айон. — Кстати, если ты отказался от ребенка, то я возьму его себе.  
— Обойдешься! Он мой! Я давно сына хотел.  
— Тогда зачем хотел убить?  
— Ты меня тоже хотел убить!  
— Тебя-то хоть есть за что...  
— Что?!  
— Тихо... Хорошо, что я тебя остановил, а то не было у тебя сына, а у меня внука... А насчет изнасилования мы с тобой отдельно поговорим.  
— Вот умеешь же ты испортить красивый момент! — удрученно вздохнул Арей.  
— Ты должен рассказать все Сатане, — нахмурился Айон, возвращаясь к неприятной теме.  
— Пап, он меня убьет...  
— Не скажешь — я убью.  
— Давай лучше ты...  
— Иди сейчас же в Рай!  
— Можно, я лучше пойду повешусь?  
— Можно. Но потом все равно пойдешь в Рай.  
— Я еще так молод...  
— Ты должен отвечать за свои поступки.  
— Почему именно я?! Разве мой палач ответил за то, что сделал со мной?!  
Айон не отозвался. Он желал заставить сына задуматься о содеянном и не собирался в тысячный раз жалеть его из-за всего, что он перенес. Это молчание раздражало больше, чем приказы и угрозы. Как только слова были сказаны всерьез — отец предпочел игнорировать их. Потому что он и вправду ничего не собирался делать, чтобы наказать тех, кто причинил зло сыну. Он жаждал только осудить его самого.

Арей знал, что отец уже поговорил с Сатаной, но все равно было жутко представлять его реакцию. Не в меру живое воображение в красках рисовало все кровавые последствия этой встречи. Поэтому, увидев его в саду под деревом — высокого, широкоплечего, мускулистого, выглядящего слишком сильным и здоровым — Арей в очередной раз предпочел, чтобы его побил отец. Вот только выбора никто не предоставил. Собрав силы, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, потоптавшись на месте и поглазев на небо, он зашагал к Сатане.  
Сатана держал на ладони маленькую птичку, и Арей обрадовался, что руки у него заняты, а значит, есть шанс что-то сказать до того, как этот же кулак прилетит в глаз. Истинный дьявол обернулся, заметив преемника. Как много сказал его взгляд... Они и раньше никогда не были друзьями. Но теперь он смотрел как на врага, которого признал.  
— Как думаешь, приятно будет появиться на свет ребенку, которого не хотели?  
Он говорил, как отец... Черт, как же они были похожи... Это он втемяшил Айону в башку все эти идеи о прощении мудаков, приносящих вред? Это он поощрял осуждение близких в пользу черт знает кого?  
— Так убей его! — с нарастающей злостью ответил Арей. Эта внезапная догадка так взбесила, что страх на мгновение отступил.  
В следующее мгновение он отлетел к дереву и сполз по стволу, ударившись об него затылком. Изо рта потекла кровь, а на лице остались полосы от когтей. Сатана, в отличие от Айона, совсем не жалел, сполна воздавая Арею по его делам.  
Новый удар заставил согнуться пополам. Кровь потоком хлынула из горла. Самым печальным было то, что Сатана бил ногами. А на ногах у него были ботинки с острыми носами и металлическими набойками. Поэтому, когда он попал по шее, едва не вывернуло наизнанку. По сравнению с этим то, как бил отец, казалось символическим шлепком за разбитую чашку.  
Когда удары прекратились, Арей едва понимал, что жив. Сквозь пелену тумана до слуха доносились голоса. Айон кричал что-то... Сатана кричал в ответ... Снова звук удара, от которого сжался желудок. А потом его взяли на руки и куда-то понесли.  
Когда Арей пришел в себя, то понял, что находится на кровати в комнате отца. Мышцы ломило от тупой боли, горло саднило, а мозг отказывался работать. Хотелось провалиться в сон.  
— Что, придурок, доигрался?  
Папа... Значит, все будет хорошо.  
— Соображать надо, кому и что говоришь. А если бы он тебя убил?  
Арею очень хотелось ответить, но из горла вырывался только сдавленный хрип. Айон положил ладонь сыну на лоб, позволяя ощутить приятное живительное тепло, и вздохнул.  
— Я же даже помочь тебе не могу... У меня самого жизненной энергии не хватает, а тут на тебя еще тратить...  
«Не надо!»  
— Помереть хочешь?  
«Само пройдет!»  
Изображение перед глазами наконец стало четким. Арей с удивлением заметил царапины на щеке отца.  
«Тебя что, Сатана ударил?»  
— Да. Я полез тебя защищать и тоже нарвался. Он, когда злится, вообще себя не контролирует. Прямо как ты после выпивки.  
«Пап, я обещаю, я больше никогда пить не буду! Честно!»  
— Верю. Сейчас верю. Надо было мне тебя так избить, еще когда ты первый раз пьяный пришел. Сразу мозги бы вправил.  
Арей дернулся и впился когтями в простыню. Его снова вырвало кровью. Сейчас было совсем не до нотаций, но отец не торопился сказать что-нибудь ободряющее. Как и всегда.  
— Хочешь, забери у меня часть энергии, восстановись, — предложил он, обнимая и гладя по дрожащей спине.  
«Нет... Не надо... У тебя ее и так почти нет...»  
— Не заберешь — сам отдам. Думаешь, я тебе позволю так мучиться?  
«Пап, не надо... Я сам справлюсь... Тебе хуже было, когда Адам на тебе клеймо нарисовал...»  
— И ты мне помогал.  
«Я сказал: НЕ НАДО!!!»  
— Не кричи. Даже мысленно. Я все понял. Но все равно поступлю по-своему.  
Айон коснулся пальцами щеки сына и припал к окровавленным губам. Арей попытался оттолкнуть отца, но был слишком слаб, чтобы оказать сопротивление. Через несколько секунд боль заметно уменьшилась, силы начали возвращаться, и все же удалось отстраниться. Айон улыбнулся и тут же закашлялся. Сбилось дыхание от перенапряжения? Лишь бы не что-нибудь похуже.  
— Зачем ты это сделал, идиот?!  
— А что, я должен был смотреть, как ты мучаешься?  
— А теперь я должен смотреть, как ты мучаешься?!  
— Не кричи...  
— Еще и лыбишься... Придурок! Мазохист конченый! Все над тобой издеваются, а тебе по кайфу!  
— Арей, мне и так плохо, не делай еще больнее...  
— Идиот...  
Дьявол прижал отца к себе, утыкаясь ему в ухо. Длинные седые волосы щекотали лицо, спадали на плечи и грудь, оставляя приятное ощущение шелковой мягкости при соприкосновении с кожей. Арей стал зализывать царапины на щеке Айона, но еще больше размазал кровь по лицу, потому что сам был весь в крови.  
— Пап... Я тебя люблю... — тихо шепнул он, обдавая дыханием дернувшееся ухо. Почему-то именно сейчас возникла потребность сказать эти слова.  
— Я знаю... — улыбнулся Айон. — Мой хороший, я тебя тоже очень люблю...  
— Прости меня...  
— Все, молчи. Не трать энергию. Лучше поспи, так быстрее восстановишься.  
— А ты?  
— А я пойду.  
— Не пущу. Ты мне половину своей энергии отдал. Ложись со мной. Тебе тоже выспаться не помешает.  
— У меня дела.  
— Какие, к черту, дела?! Ты выглядишь, как зомби!  
Арей повалил отца рядом с собой, решив настаивать на своем до конца. Айон заступился и сам получил от Сатаны, защищая сына. Ему было не все равно. И сейчас хотелось позаботиться о нем.  
— Ну что ты делаешь, а? — вздохнул архангел. — Я теперь тоже весь в крови... Хоть бы раздеться дал...  
— Что, противна моя кровь?  
— Дурачок... — ласково улыбнулся Айон, крепко обнимая сына.  
— Когда я с тобой, боль всегда проходит... — тихо шепнул Арей, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Знаешь... У меня тоже...  
— Не буди меня...  
— Ты тоже...  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Спи, Арей...

Дьявол проснулся раньше отца и, наплевав на просьбу «не будить», стал вылизывать его лицо. Поморщившись, архангел сонно приоткрыл глаза и вяло отстранился.  
— Слушай, Арей, сними ты эту хрень с языка! — возмутился он. — У тебя язык и так шершавый, как наждачка, а этой фиговиной вообще пытать можно!  
— А мне нравится! — обиделся дьявол.  
— Да тебе всегда один изврат нравился! Отвернись и не буди меня, я ни черта не выспался!  
— Ты чего ругаешься?  
— Я ругаюсь, а ты всегда так разговариваешь! Спать, я сказал!  
— Я не хочу!  
— Тогда уйди куда-нибудь и не мешай! У тебя кровь засохшая на лице — иди помойся.  
— У тебя тоже кровь, пошли вместе.  
— Отстань.  
— Ты меня всегда будил!  
— Я твой отец!  
— Какого хрена тебе можно, а мне нельзя?!  
— Не ругайся.  
— Я тебя сейчас придушу! Мне вообще плохо! Меня даже Адам так никогда не бил!  
Айон вздохнул и посмотрел сыну в глаза. Арей ответил сердитым взглядом. Архангел обнял его за плечи, прижимая головой к своей шее и поглаживая по волосам.  
— Ты мой хороший... Ничего, папа тебя в обиду не даст...  
— Да пошел ты! — фыркнул дьявол.  
Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал его в висок. За ругательствами сына он всегда умел слышать слова любви и благодарности.  
— Арей... Вот ты же хочешь, чтобы я тебя любил... А представь, каково будет твоему сыну...  
— Не капай мне на мозги.  
— Не хами, когда я пытаюсь с тобой поговорить.  
— Отвали.  
— Арей!  
— Да пошли вы все! Только учить можете! Если бы тебя так избили, ты бы о любви вообще перестал задумываться!  
— По-твоему, меня не били никогда?!  
— Значит, так били, что у тебя последние мозги отшибло!  
Айон влепил сыну пощечину. Сколько бы он ни пытался себя контролировать, нахальный великовозрастный ребенок все равно регулярно доводил. Провоцировал будто специально. Не мог хоть немного побыть благодарным. Или хотя бы просто помолчать.  
— Ты невыносим! Тебя к детям вообще подпускать нельзя! Тебя ни к кому подпускать нельзя!  
Арей выругался в ответ, за что получил еще одну пощечину.  
— Ты только боль и понимаешь! Мне надоело столько лет пытаться чего-то от тебя добиться любовью! Я давно понял, что бесполезно! Терпение эффективно, только когда оно имеет результат! С меня хватит!  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
Айон снова ударил по лицу, и на этот раз Арей не выдержал. Схватил отца за горло, вдавливая в кровать. Архангел ударил коленом в живот, и дьявол, разжав пальцы, рухнул на пол, захлебываясь кровью.  
— Да чтоб вы сдохли все... — прохрипел он, откашливаясь. — На кой черт я тебя спас... Ненавижу!  
— Когда я держал тебя новорожденного на руках, я не мог подумать, что ты вырастешь и будешь меня проклинать. Мариса была права. Тот младенец и ты — совершенно разные люди. Ад отнял у тебя все, дав лишь стремление уничтожить мироздание.  
— Потому что ты мой отец! Лучше бы он тебя убил! И ее! Ты во всем виноват! Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не родился! Ненавижу! Всем своим существом тебя ненавижу!  
— Дьявол... Какой же ты все-таки дьявол....  
— Ты меня таким сделал! Ты! Ты даже одной жизни жизнь подарить не можешь, а мнишь из себя архангела, который повелевает Вселенной! Для тебя всегда только собственная гордыня была важна! «Я не демон, я ангел, я всех люблю! И ребенок у меня по любви рожден, и за рай я борюсь, а вы все мусор и демоны! Один я добрый и хороший! Выше вас, потому что вы все ненавидите, а я весь такой чистенький и безгрешный! И система ваша зло, а я один достоин править миром!»  
Айон вцепился Арею в волосы, вплотную приблизив его лицо к своему. От взгляда отца захотелось взять свои слова обратно. Не важно, сколько в них было правды. Важно, что он не хотел этого слышать и готов был за это избить.  
— Ты... Дьяволеныш... Еще хоть слово — и я вырву тебе язык...  
Арей ощущал затылком дрожь в руке отца. Никогда еще он не видел Айона в таком бешенстве. А голос... Сдавленный, негромкий, резкий... Зрачки сузились от злости, клыки обнажились в неровном оскале... Вряд ли удалось бы достучаться до него сейчас — и от этого осознания накрыл чудовищный страх.  
— Папа... Не надо... — успел прошептать Арей, прежде чем он ударил головой о стену.  
Сатана по сравнению с ним теперь казался просто ангелом, коим и являлся до изгнания. Арей успел миллион раз пожалеть, что не родился немым. Или хотя бы с чувством самосохранения, пересиливающим наглость и злость. Время, пока отец бил, показалось вечностью. Человек, наверное, успел бы умереть уже раз пятьдесят. Дьявол не помнил, когда последний раз так унижался, ползая перед отцом на коленях и умоляя перестать. Айон, казалось, не слышал его. Впрочем, он ведь не слышал вообще никогда.  
Арей не уловил момент, когда вдруг перестал что-либо чувствовать и потерял сознание. Он очнулся в жизнеобеспечивающей капсуле и, убедившись, что может безболезненно двигать шеей, посмотрел по сторонам. Отец сидел рядом и курил.  
— Я умер?..  
Архангел оторвался от сигареты и мрачно посмотрел на сына.  
— Лежи молча.  
Помня причину, по которой оказался здесь, Арей послушался. Айон все курил, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. Дьявол мельком подумал, что за это он потом получит от Амариз. Лабораторию она берегла, как свою душу. Сигарета вскоре тоже отправилась на пол, а архангел достал из пачки еще одну. Судя по тому, что их осталось мало, курил он явно уже очень давно.  
«Интересно, сколько я был без сознания?» — подумал Арей. Он попробовал сесть, но тело пронзило болью. Дьявол издал сдавленный стон. Айон хмуро посмотрел на него.  
— Не шевелись.  
Равнодушие отца было больнее, чем побои. Арей отвернулся и закрыл глаза. Хотелось, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Он сам не заметил, как заснул.  
Ему снилось детство. Будто бы он снова переместился во времени. В один из тех хороших моментов, которые казались фантастически нереальными теперь.

***

Арей мурчал и жмурился, сидя на руках у отца. Айон прижимал его к себе и вылизывал острое ушко. Ему так нравилось тискать демоненка, щекотать и слушать, как он хихикает, ласково покусывая в ответ. Словно дикий зверек, не испорченный цивилизацией. Способный искренне радоваться и наслаждаться жизнью. Казалось, через него можно было познать всю суть бытия.  
— Маленькие кусачие зубки, — улыбнулся Айон, щекоча сыну подбородок. Демоненок захихикал и куснул его за пальцы, но, увидев кровь, прижал ушки и стал зализывать ранку. — Осторожнее, мой маленький...  
Соскочив с рук отца на крышу высокого небоскреба и оббежав вокруг, Арей посмотрел вниз и засмеялся. По улицам шли люди, спеша по своим делам.  
— Они такие мелкие и жалкие! — слегка удивленно заметил он.  
— Они такие и есть, — презрительно усмехнулся Айон.  
— А ты хороший, — муркнул демоненок, прижимаясь к отцу.  
— Правда? — улыбнулся Айон, целуя его в макушку. Арей в ответ потерся о грудь щекой. — Ты тоже хороший. Мой хороший...  
— Папа, а можно мне полетать?  
— Конечно. Летай, только смотри, чтобы тебя никто не увидел.  
— Тут же высоко!  
— Будь осторожен.  
Арей взлетел и с радостным визгом начал кувыркаться в небе. Айон наблюдал за ним, улыбаясь. Так нравилось чувствовать себя творцом. Создателем такой прекрасной души, прекрасной жизни. Светлой, ничем не омраченной. Не отравленной оковами. Когда Арей спустился вниз, Айон обнял его и прижал к себе.  
— Мой любимый сын... — ласково шепнул он ему на ушко.  
Демоненок муркнул и потерся носом о щеку отца. Прижавшись к его боку, довольно заурчал, щурясь от удовольствия, как котенок. И, разомлев от ласки, залез к Айону на руки, свернулся калачиком и уснул, тихо урча и причмокивая во сне.

***

Арей проснулся, почувствовав прикосновение горячих пальцев ко лбу. По телу бежали струи пота, бросало то в жар, то в холод.  
— Сейчас больно будет, терпи, — донеслось будто бы сквозь завесу.  
Руку пронзила боль. В запястье впились не то клыки, не то игла шприца, и через нее что-то потекло прямо в кровь. Арей дернулся, но сильная рука крепко прижала ко дну капсулы. На глазах выступили слезы.  
— Ну, и чего ты ревешь? Все уже.  
Айон погладил по щекам, стирая слезы. И, склонившись над сыном, велел:  
— Хватайся за мою шею.  
Арей обхватил отца за шею, и тот, поддерживая, помог встать. Дьявол едва не упал, но Айон успел подхватить его падающее тело. До комнаты он донес на руках. Открыл дверь ногой, положил сына на кровать. Он проделывал все это в пугающем молчании. И невозможно было понять, какие мысли сейчас роятся в его голове.  
Арей ждал, что теперь с ним сделают. Было больно, страшно и обидно. Вряд ли стоило надеяться на что-то хорошее. Как же надоела эта чертова реальность, эти попытки возлюбить ненавистное, но доступное. Как же надоел чертов палач, который упорно не приходил, как бы много ни случалось терять.  
Айон расстегнул оставшиеся пуговицы рубашки, и так расстегнутой почти наполовину, и стащил ее с мускулистых плеч. Сел на стол, закинув на стул скрещенные ноги, и закурил. Арей уткнулся в подушку, не желая созерцать его соблазнительно-совершенное тело. Вряд ли организм сейчас был способен на стояк, однако было противно даже думать о том, чтобы испытать возбуждение от вида того, кто только что едва не убил.  
— Ты как себя чувствуешь? — безразлично поинтересовался отец.  
— Плохо.  
— Сейчас пройдет. Жди.  
— А ты... Тебе все равно?  
— Нет.  
— Тогда почему ты ведешь себя так, как будто тебе все равно?  
— Если бы мне было все равно, я бы не сидел возле тебя три часа и не выкурил бы пять пачек сигарет.  
— Курить вредно.  
— Пить тоже.  
— Я хочу умереть...  
Айон спрыгнул со стола и подошел к сыну. Вновь проклиная свой длинный язык, Арей отполз к спинке кровати, со страхом глядя на отца. Тот сел на край, мрачно усмехнувшись уголком рта, и, затушив сигарету о ладонь, бросил ее в пепельницу.  
— Арей, скажи, ты мечтал когда-нибудь, чтобы те, кто причинял тебе боль, раскаялись и поняли твои чувства?  
Дьявол неуверенно кивнул.  
— А мне всегда хотелось одного — никогда не быть на их месте. Хотя никто никогда не пытался понять, что я чувствую... Мне было и не нужно... Я просто хотел, чтобы те, кого я больше всего люблю, были счастливы...  
Арей молчал. Отец не хотел слышать его ответов. Он уже достаточно сегодня избил.  
— Когда ты родился, я хотел, чтобы ты стал моим наследником... — продолжил Айон после небольшой паузы. — Чтобы ты, хотя бы ты смог понять и помочь мне... Чтобы вырос похожим на меня... Ты возненавидел мир... Да, я всегда был один... Наверное, это судьба... Но мне так хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом... Любил, поддерживал... Нет, никогда рядом со мной не было никого, кто был бы мне по-настоящему близок... Все говорили, что я иду против Бога... И не понимали, что это они идут против него... Я хотел их возненавидеть... Хотел... Очень хотел... Но не смог... Поэтому, Арей, я отпускаю тебя. Живи, как хочешь. Все равно я не смогу тебя изменить.  
Айон встал и, взяв со стола брошенную там рубашку, пошел к двери. Вот почему он творил все это дерьмо. Вот почему так изменился, прилетев в Рай. Увидел Адама — да, дело было в этом. Но все это... Все это было попыткой не стать таким, как он.  
Арею вдруг стало жутко. Даже больше, чем когда отец бил его. Он сорвался с места и, догнав Айона у самой двери, повис у него на шее.  
— Не уходи... Не бросай меня... Пожалуйста... Я люблю тебя... Я буду послушным... Только не уходи... Ты в детстве всегда уходил, потому что сражался с Адом... Но сейчас будь со мной...  
Архангел обнял сына за плечи. Вновь прощая, вновь одаряя теплом.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю... Только никогда больше не говори того, что сказал вчера...


	10. Глава 10. Ненависть

По случаю чудесного воскрешения Айона Адам организовал грандиозный праздник. Отмечал архангел в «узком» семейном кругу, состоящем более чем из десяти человек. Явились даже те, кого он совсем не желал видеть. Например, отец, который все это устроил, да еще и притащил сюда свою новую «любовь».  
О том, что конкретно произошло с Айоном, пока мало кто знал. Как и о том, чем все это закончилось. Арей так и не решился признаться Арианне в том, что в порыве ярости изнасиловал Азриэль. А теперь еще и пропадал черте где.  
Он появился в зале, когда все уже заняли свои места за столом и поглощали спиртное в немыслимых количествах. И, подбежав к отцу, похвалился татуировкой на руке, заявляя:  
— Это тебе вместо подарка.  
Айон напомнил, что обещал содрать сыну кожу вместе с татуировкой, и велел не портить ему настроение и садиться за стол. Пить он запретил, поэтому оставалось только молча мучиться. Было как-то тоскливо и скучно на этом празднике торжества жизни. Но только до того, как Адам, заметивший Арея, подошел к Айону и сообщил:  
— А твой сын меня утром послал на две буквы.  
— Это куда? — не понял архангел.  
— В Ад.  
— Адам, имей совесть! — возмутился Арей.  
— Поиметь совесть? — заинтересовался ангел. — Надо попробовать...  
Айон чуть не захлебнулся вином и послал его еще дальше, чем Арей. Адам обиделся и ушел, но не туда, куда его послали, а гораздо ближе. К Анеиде.  
Дьявол начал ныть, чтобы отец разрешил ему выпить. Айон наградил подзатыльником и за эту просьбу, и особенно за татуировку. Арей заткнулся и от нечего делать стал слушать чужие разговоры. Он понятия не имел, чем еще себя здесь развлечь.  
— Мне кажется, в данном случае ты несколько превысил предельные границы пространственного континуума.  
— Чего?!  
— Руки убрал, придурок, быстро!  
Адам с Анеидой... Неинтересно...  
— Да ты всегда любил одним местом!  
Это уже Сатана... Комментирует…  
— Любимый, не нервничай...  
Лилит.  
— Урою гаденыша!  
«А это про меня...»  
Арей вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом с Сатаной, и неосознанно прижался к отцу. Айон успокаивающе погладил по голове.  
— Не бойся, папа тебя в обиду не даст. Поешь лучше что-нибудь.  
— Я не могу есть, когда он на меня смотрит!  
— Отвернись.  
— Пап...  
— М?  
— Пошли к тебе в кабинет...  
— Арей, я имею право побыть со своей семьей? Если тебе что-то не нравится — твои проблемы. Перед Сатаной ты сам виноват.  
— Он меня сейчас взглядом убьет...  
— Арей, не порть мне праздник. Хочешь — иди в кабинет.  
— Один?  
— Заткнись и сиди молча!  
— Какой ты жестокий...  
Айон положил руку сыну на шею.  
— Еще слово — и мои когти окажутся у тебя в горле. Договорились?  
Дьявол не стал рисковать. В последнее время терпение у отца кончалось очень быстро.  
— Воспитываешь? Правильно делаешь! — одобрила Мариса, обнимая архангела сзади. И соблазнительно шепнула на ухо: — А у меня для тебя есть подарок...  
— Что ж вы все натурой-то рассчитываетесь... — вздохнул Айон. Он изначально не особо одобрял этот «второй день рождения». И сейчас раздражался буквально от всего.  
Арей усмехнулся. Если бы мать увела отца «рассчитываться натурой», возможно, удалось бы побухать без его присмотра. Но Айон начал что-то подозревать.  
— А ты чего лыбишься? — нахмурился он. — Топай в кабинет. Сейчас буду твое тело от лишних татуировок избавлять.  
— Не надо...  
— Надо. Не спорь с отцом. А то Марису попрошу.  
Осознав масштаб угрозы, Арей послушно пошел в кабинет. Мать бы точно не стала церемониться. И если бы он начал сопротивляться, избила бы похлеще, чем отец.  
— Садись и давай руку, — велел Айон, пропустив сына в открытую дверь, чтобы не оставить ему возможности сбежать.  
— Может, все-таки, не надо?.. — с надеждой уточнил Арей. Сейчас он был готов даже попытаться давить на жалость, каким бы это ни представлялось унизительным — лишь бы его просто оставили в покое.  
— Мне повторить?  
Арей вздохнул и подчинился. Усадив сына за стол, Айон вытащил из ящика складной нож и царапнул лезвие, проверяя, насколько оно острое. Дьявол сглотнул.  
— Па-ап...  
— Сиди и помалкивай.  
Мариса хихикнула. Арей даже забыл на нее разозлиться — до того было страшно. Айон сел рядом с сыном и, прижав его руку к поверхности стола, приставил острие к татуировке. Дьявол смотрел на отца умоляющими глазами. Когда лезвие вошло в кожу, он заорал от боли, но Мариса, стоящая сзади, запечатала ему рот рукой, прижав головой к своему животу. Арей дернулся. От этого нож вошел еще глубже. На глазах выступили слезы. Наверное, было не столько больно, сколько ужасающе обидно. Как будто его предали и распяли, и теперь он висел на кресте, а прохожие плевали в него издалека.  
— Пап... Не надо больше... Пожалуйста... — попросил Арей, отринув гордость.  
— Думать будешь в следующий раз, прежде чем что-то делать, — безжалостно отрезал Айон. — Мариса, меняемся местами.  
Матери это явно доставляло несомненное удовольствие. Особенно совместность этого процесса. Нравилось мучить нелюбимого сына вместе с любимым мужиком.  
Арей уткнулся отцу в шею. Придерживая его затылок и не давая вырваться, Айон коснулся ножом плеча, предупреждая:  
— Будешь дергаться — будет больнее.  
Арей зажмурился и обхватил отца за пояс. Это было невыносимо даже несмотря на то, что он сидел спокойно — только дрожал и пытался подавить панику. Гребаное чувство беспомощности заставляло ощущать себя грязью у чужих ног.  
— Ничуть не изменился, — усмехнулась Мариса.  
Как же ей, должно быть, нравилось видеть последствия своего воспитания. Айон считал, что это из-за пребывания в Аду, но он ни черта об этом не знал, его там не было. Его никогда не было, когда все это происходило. А мать прекрасно знала причину страха и ненависти. Это существовало до Ада и не исчезло, даже когда казалось, что она мертва.  
— А рожа-то невинная... — продолжала насмехаться демоница. — Как будто правда ангел безгрешный.  
Нестерпимо захотелось ее убить. Отец прижал к себе и поцеловал в плечо — и только так немного удалось успокоиться. Он уже закончил, и теперь пытался утешить, ласково гладя по волосам. Его лицемерие зашло слишком далеко.  
— Ты опять читаешь мои мысли? — мрачно поинтересовался Арей.  
— Нет. Надо?  
— Не надо. Пап, зачем ты так?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Зачем ты меня все время бьешь? А этого я от тебя вообще не ожидал.  
— Если бы ты себя вел нормально, я бы тебя не бил. Все, иди.  
— Можно, я с тобой побуду?  
— Нет. У меня кроме тебя дела есть.  
— Пап...  
— Ты что, не понял? — вклинилась Мариса. — Пшел вон отсюда!  
В конце концов Арей оказался за дверью. Настроение было хуже некуда, и возвращаться в шумную компанию не хотелось совсем. Поэтому он встал у окна напротив кабинета и, слушая, как общаются родители, стал смотреть на снег, сыпавшийся с неба и сливавшийся с белым Элизиумом. Из-за двери доносились звуки поцелуев и шуршащей одежды.  
«Видимо, мама решила сегодня не ругаться...» — рассеянно подумал дьявол.  
По его мнению, родители вместе могли делать только две вещи — ругаться и заниматься любовью. Он был не так далек от истины. Айон и без Марисы нашел бы, с кем пообщаться. Арей вообще не понимал, зачем она ему нужна.  
Снег за окном нагонял тоску. Прошел, наверное, уже целый час, а Арей все стоял у окна и пытался подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем, но хорошие мысли старательно обходили его стороной. Дьявол уткнулся в подоконник. Хотелось послать всех в Ад.  
Распахнув окно, он собрался запрыгнуть на подоконник, желая улететь подальше отсюда. На плечо легла чья-то рука. Арей резко развернулся. Позади стоял отец.  
— Тьфу... Нельзя же так пугать! — возмутился дьявол. Он даже не заметил, как стихли громкие звуки жесткого и страстного секса. Слишком погрузился в себя.  
— Я тебя напугал?  
— Сам как думаешь?!  
— Извини.  
— Чего тебе надо?  
— Арей, не надо со мной так разговаривать.  
— Как хочу, так и разговариваю!  
Айон запустил пальцы сыну в волосы, вцепляясь в загривок. Боясь, что его снова будут бить, Арей попытался вырваться, но отец приблизил его лицо к своему и коснулся губами губ. Решив, что это наименьшее из всех зол, дьявол не стал сопротивляться.  
— Ты чего такой добрый? — с подозрением спросил он, отстранившись.  
Архангел засмеялся.  
— Раньше ты удивлялся, когда я был злой.  
— Сделай выводы.  
— Хочешь улететь?  
— А ты отпустишь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы сегодня ты был со мной.  
— Тогда какого черта спрашиваешь?  
— Почему ты такой грубый?  
— Потому что!  
Айон обнял сына за плечи и поцеловал в висок. Арей уткнулся ему в шею. Было и приятно, и противно. Хотелось и потрахаться с отцом, и врезать ему. Дальнейшее зависело только от него.  
— Почему ты так хочешь быть дьяволом? — спросил он, и теперь захотелось просто уйти от него подальше.  
— Потому что не хочу быть слабым.  
— Адам тоже не хотел быть слабым и добровольно отдал душу.  
— Тогда мне терять нечего.  
— Арей...  
— Что?  
— Новый дьявол... Ты никогда не изменишься?  
— Я не собираюсь в миллионный раз это обсуждать.  
Арей вырвался и пошел прочь. Айон с печалью посмотрел ему вслед. Может, все они были правы. Все, кто говорил, что он опасен, что он разрушит бытие. Что он не должен существовать. Но без него ничто не имело значения. Хотелось сделать его счастливым — а он упорно этого не принимал. Играл на нервах, доводил до белого каления, вытворял гадости назло. Айон прекрасно осознавал, что все безнадежно. Но сдаться было бы выше его сил.

Звук пощечины. Гневный взгляд. Арей любил не многих. И сейчас на него злилась та, кого он, пусть и своеобразно, но все же любил — Арианна.  
— Как ты мог?!  
Арей перехватил в воздухе ее руку, занесенную для нового удара.  
— Кто тебе сказал?!  
— Ты... Ты все, что мог, предал! Отца предал, меня предал! Весь мир готов предать!  
— Конечно, я дьявол, а вы все ангелы безгрешные! Какого черта мне вас любить, если вы ко мне так относитесь?!  
— Только дьявол может так поступать!  
В ту секунду Арей ненавидел ее. Даже она признала, что считает его дьяволом. Даже та, кто всегда принимал настоящим и поддерживал, не смотря ни на что.  
Им завладела такая злость, что захотелось разорвать кого-нибудь на части. Зарычав, он с силой ударил Арианну по лицу, заставив ее вскрикнуть и упасть. По полу разметались белоснежные волосы, окрасившиеся в алый цвет. Вцепившись в них, Арей рывком поднял ее и ударил снова. Душу обволокла сладкая нега удовлетворения. Дрожа от возбуждения и наслаждаясь видом окровавленного тела, он бил снова и снова, ощущая на пальцах горячую кровь.  
Он словно пребывал в эйфории — для него осталось лишь чувство какого-то детского восторга, граничащего с безумием. Он не мог остановиться — да и не пытался. Слишком захватывающим было происходящее, слишком неудержимо хотелось продолжать — продолжать, пока не перестанет течь сладкая кровь, пока искалеченное тело не замрет, чтобы не прийти в движение больше никогда.  
Убивать было так приятно. По-настоящему приятно. И этого ему не смогли бы заменить даже спасительные объятия отца, успокаивающие бунтующую душу. Ради этого он готов был даже отвергнуть Айона. Айона, не желавшего принять его таким... Мерзким разрушителем, жаждущим убивать всем своим существом.  
На лице застыл безумный оскал. В глазах отражалась жажда крови. Арей вновь замахнулся, но сильная рука, впившаяся когтями в запястье, остановила его.  
— Дьяволеныш, ты хоть понимаешь, что творишь?!  
Не владея собой, Арей развернулся и резко, со всей дури, ударил отца в лицо. Айон сжал когтями его горло и потащил за собой.  
— Этот смуглый красавчик — твой сын? — послышался вопрос Анеиды, когда они шли через зал. — А кто этот парень в черном?  
— Придурок один, — безразлично зевнул Адам. — Но он считает его своим сыном.  
Когда они вышли наружу, Айон швырнул сына в снег. Арей хотел подняться, но отец наступил ботинком ему на грудь. Без слов материализовал меч и замахнулся. Клинки звякнули друг о друга. Арей успел отразить удар, но Айон выбил меч из его рук, и тот упал куда-то в снег. Дьявол исчез и появился за спиной архангела. Айон, заранее предугадавший его действия, ударил рукоятью в живот. В следующую секунду Арей едва увернулся от удара, который чуть не снес голову.  
— За что?! — заорал он, отскакивая.  
— За то, что ты — дьявол!  
Боль, злость и ненависть стали всепоглощающими. Дьявол... Дьявол...  
Арей бросился на отца. Меч задел его руку, но он успел царапнуть архангела по щеке. Началась схватка. Снег от борьбы двух демонов окрасился в алый. Айон несильно ранил сына, но и Арей не остался в долгу.  
Вскоре Арей выдохся и стал раз за разом пропускать удары. Отец оттеснил уже к самому краю Элизиума, где внизу зияла бездна. Дьявол едва не оступился и, бросив взгляд вниз и отвлекшись на секунду, понял, что лезвие приставлено к его горлу. От следующего удара он потерял сознание.  
Арей очнулся, лежа лицом в снег. Кое-как он поднялся, заметив, что весь снег под ним окроплен кровью. На теле не осталось никаких следов — видимо, раны уже успели затянуться. Дьявол принял истинный облик и, поднявшись в воздух, осмотрелся, замечая вдалеке свой городок.  
«Я что, упал с Элизиума?!» — не поверил он внезапной догадке.  
Это было глупо. Он знал — упав с такой высоты, невозможно не разбиться. Даже обладая совершенным телом. Тем более искалеченным и неполноценным. Таким, как у него. Но пока других версий не было.  
Арей долетел до города, приземлился на крыльце и зашел в дом — пустой, встретивший мрачным безмолвием. И только тут наконец дошло, что с ним случилось.  
Арианна никогда не простит его. Отец пытался убить. Дочь, узнав о его грехах, тоже не захочет видеть. Арей осознал, что остался один. Совсем один. Даже смерть Айона не отняла у него так много.  
Первой мыслью было умереть. Но умереть так... Как ничтожество... Нет... Умереть так он не мог...  
Ненависть захлестнула все существо. Адресованная всему миру, она стремилась уничтожить того, кто был для него жизнью. И едва не отнял эту жизнь...  
Арей бросился к двери, готовый убить любого, кто встретится на пути. Распахнув ее так резко, что едва не оторвал петли, он увидел на пороге Айона. Зрачки сузились от гнева, клыки оскалились, когти сжались на его горле. Дьявол ударил отца о стену и, повалив на пол, стал раздирать когтями его тело, сдирая кожу и одежду. Впился клыками в шею, жадно высасывая кровь и, напившись, прокусил еще глубже. Схватил за волосы, сорвал очки с лица, ударил, выцарапал глаз. Разодрал грудь, добираясь до сердца, сломал пару ребер, ключицу, снова вонзил клыки в горло.  
От прикосновения ладони отца к своей щеке он вздрогнул, а потом, резко схватив его за руки, прижал запястьями к полу. Лицо оказалось напротив лица Айона. Архангел с болью смотрел в полные ненависти глаза.  
— А я ведь шел сюда, чтобы сказать, что тебя люблю... — печально улыбнулся он.  
Арей замер. Воцарилась тишина, только его частое неровное дыхание нарушало ее.  
— Я не верю...  
— Я не могу без тебя... Кем бы ты ни был... Пусть ты дьявол и навсегда им останешься... Я не могу заставить замолчать свою душу... Прости меня...  
— Ты...  
— Мой хороший... Я знаю, как тебе тяжело... Сейчас, когда все отвернулись от тебя... Но я всегда буду с тобой... Я тебя не оставлю... Одного во всем мире...  
Арей ударил отца по лицу и встал, со злостью пнув стену. Опершись на стол, Айон поднялся вслед за сыном, но, стиснув зубы от боли, едва не упал, не сумев совладать со своим телом. Дьявол подхватил его и, дотащив до дивана, помог лечь. Кости срастались быстро, обтягиваясь новой кожей, и для полного восстановления архангелу потребовалась всего четверть часа. Учитывая пережитую недавно «смерть», да еще и последующее издевательство Адама, это был просто отличный результат.  
Айон сжал руку сына в своей ладони. Арей вздрогнул и поднял глаза, встретившись с ним взглядом.  
— Почему ты меня не ненавидишь?.. — вырвалось вдруг.  
— А ты?..  
Дьявол отвернулся. Архангел погладил его по руке.  
— Арей...  
— Что?..  
— Ты злишься?  
— Нет... Если бы я злился, ты бы не был жив...  
— Прости меня...  
— Это ты меня прости... Сколько раз мы пытались начать все сначала и все равно всегда возвращались к смерти... Я не хочу умирать... И не хочу, чтобы ты умирал...  
— Да... Я тоже...  
— Папа...  
— Что, Арей?  
— Я все равно никому не нужен... Всем на меня плевать... Только ты всегда меня прощал... Хочешь, я буду рядом с тобой в Раю, хочешь, в Элизиуме, мне все равно...  
— Ты бросишь свой город?  
— Кроме тебя, все остальное для меня ничего не значит...  
Айон приподнялся и, обняв сына за плечи, крепко прижал к себе.  
— Арей... Я тебя люблю...  
Дьявол уткнулся ему в ухо. Прижался губами, лизнул языком острый кончик. Айон улыбнулся от этого ответного признания в любви.  
— А сказать не можешь?  
— Читаешь мысли?  
— Думаешь, я не знаю, что у тебя в голове? И вообще, Арей, ты мне все праздники портишь. Когда мы праздновали полет в Рай, ты меня убить пытался, когда я только архангелом стал, меня из-за тебя чуть не убили, сейчас... Мне продолжать этот бесконечный список?  
— Пап!  
— Ладно, все, молчу...  
— Прости, что я у тебя такой...  
— Арей, скажи, не глупо ли говорить это тому, кто тебя сделал?  
— Ты считаешь себя виноватым в том, что я псих?  
Айон засмеялся. Как-то слишком весело и беззаботно для такого момента. Видимо, и правда уже привык.  
— Дурак... Да мне все равно, какой ты... Главное, мой... Родной... Самый родной... И самый любимый...  
— Все равно? Тогда какого черта ты меня все время пытаешься менять?!  
— Не кричи...  
— Вот! Опять ты мне указываешь! Сейчас еще скажешь: не ругайся! Да я, чтоб ты знал...  
Айон заткнул сына поцелуем, придержав за затылок, чтобы не позволить вырваться.  
— Теперь всегда так буду делать, — сообщил он довольно, ибо дьявол тут же замолчал и больше не пытался возникать.  
— Это угроза? — проворчал Арей, демонстративно вытирая губы.  
— Почему ты все время так реагируешь?  
— Привычка. Пап...  
— Что?  
— Я убил Арианну?..  
— Да. Она человек. Ее тело очень хрупкое. А ты почти ничего от него не оставил.  
Арей уткнулся отцу в плечо. Арианна все равно не простила бы... Он все равно потерял бы ее... В последние годы она стала так невыносимо похожа на отца, что почти не удавалось испытывать к ней ничего кроме беспрестанной ненависти. Она раздражала своим присутствием. Вечными нотациями. Винила за то, что редко видится с дочерью. Хотя Эмира просто была занята собой. Арей понимал, как легко увлечься интересным научным проектом. А для Арианны приоритетом всегда была семья.  
— Пап... А каково это — быть сыном Адама? — спросил он. Вдруг очень сильно захотелось об этом узнать.  
— Честно? — вздохнул Айон. — Не очень приятно понимать, что все, чем руководствовался твой отец, давая тебе жизнь — собственная гордыня. И в меньшей степени похоть.  
— Ты его ненавидишь?  
— Ну... Наверное, да. Но сам я никогда себе в этом не признаюсь. Он не стоит ни ненависти, ни любви.  
— Мой сын тоже будет меня ненавидеть...  
— Не сравнивай себя с Адамом. Таких сволочей, как он, вообще больше не существует.  
— Для него не будет разницы...  
— Арей, прекрати. У тебя еще есть возможность все исправить.  
— Что родится из моей ненависти?  
— Любовь, — усмехнулся Айон. — Я ведь родился именно так...  
— Внук первого дьявола, сын второго... Представляешь, какое это будет чудовище?  
— Не надо так говорить о Сатане только из-за того, что он тебя один раз побил. А вот твои гены...  
— Папа!  
— Ну ладно. А каким ты хочешь, чтобы был твой сын?  
— Похожим на тебя...  
— На меня?  
— Ага... Если уж я такая сволочь, пусть хоть мой сын пойдет по твоим стопам...  
Айон улыбнулся.  
— Ты в детстве тоже такой хороший был... Мой маленький мальчик... Великое чудо...  
— Не чудо, а чудище, — поправил Арей.  
Отец, смеясь, потрепал его по волосам.  
— Это сейчас ты чудище. В черной коже и с пирсингом в языке. А тогда...  
— А я помню, как было классно засыпать с вами вместе... Мне, правда, мама редко разрешала с вами спать... Мне бывало страшно одному в темной комнате... Я и сейчас, честно говоря, иногда темноты боюсь...  
— Звучит смешно. Дьявол, повелитель тьмы, боится ее, как ребенок.  
— А ты думаешь, повелитель тьмы с детства отважный и самостоятельный?!  
— Да ты до сих пор... Несамостоятельный...  
— Это я под тебя подстраиваюсь. У тебя до сих пор мания обо мне заботиться!  
— Можно подумать, ты против!  
— Я не против!  
— Вот и помалкивай!  
— А ты меня не затыкай!  
— Хамло...  
— Я?  
— Нет, я!  
— Ты тоже заметил?  
— Арей!  
— Да что?!  
— Я предупреждал!  
— А ты меня поймай сначала!  
Дьявол вскочил и бросился по коридору вглубь дома. Архангел побежал вслед за ним. Учитывая, что он пережил недавно, их скорость сейчас была примерно равной. Арей кинулся по лестнице на второй этаж, а Айон, сымитировав сердечный приступ уже на пятой ступеньке, поймал его в объятия, когда он, спеша помочь, кубарем скатился вниз.  
— Весело, да? — улыбнулся архангел.  
— Угу. Больше так не делай. Знаешь, как я испугался!  
— Ты тоже хорош. Мне бы сейчас полежать, восстановиться, а ты меня бегать заставляешь.  
— Никто тебя не заставляет!  
— Арей, помоги до кровати дойти... Я сейчас реально рухну...  
— Идиот! Ты какого хрена тут разбегался?!  
— Рефлекс... Ребенок убегает — надо догонять...  
— Я не ребенок!  
— Для меня ты и в девятьсот ребенком останешься...  
Тихо матерясь, Арей доволок Айона до кровати, заботливо положил ему под голову подушку и сам лег рядом. Уткнулся в теплую шею, посапывая. Отец стал чесать за ухом, заставляя довольно мурчать.  
— Ты так мило мурлычешь, — улыбнулся он.  
— Не нравится — не гладь, — обиделся сын.  
— Почему сразу не нравится-то? Нельзя всегда быть таким агрессивным.  
— Можно. Лучшая защита — нападение.  
— Эх... Воспитал дьявола... Арейчик... У тебя ушки такие прикольные...  
— Угу. Ты меня еще в детстве за них все время лапал. И руками, и зубами, и всем, чем только можно.  
— Ну а что я, виноват, что они у тебя так мило торчат, что так и хочется почесать и послушать, как ты мурлычешь?  
— Ты маньяк. Ты свихнулся уже на моих ушках.  
В подтверждение Айон лизнул сына в ухо, а потом принялся покусывать острый кончик. Арей опять замурлыкал. Это все же было приятно. Но отец как всегда испортил все тем, что начал говорить.  
— Ты мой хороший... Дьяволенок...  
— Чего обзываешься?  
— Глупый... Это не обзывательство...  
— Обзывательство!  
— И как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя называл?  
— Как хочешь. Но дьяволенок — это обзывательство.  
Айон усмехнулся.  
— У тебя это просто больное место. Для себя ты хочешь быть дьяволом, а для меня — нет.  
— Да ну тебя.  
— Ты мой мальчик... Дьяволеночек... Не смотри на меня так!  
— Заткнись вообще, а?!  
— Может, я поговорить с тобой хочу?  
— Не надо!  
Арей хотел отстраниться, но отец поймал за шею и, вплетая пальцы в волосы, коснулся губами уха.  
— Тебе не надоело еще моими ушами играться? — раздраженно огрызнулся дьявол, дернувшись. — Мне вот, например, волосы твои нравятся — я же их ежесекундно не тереблю!  
— Почему ты меня все время отталкиваешь?  
— Я не отталкиваю! Меня просто бесит, когда ты называешь меня «дьяволенок»!  
— Я больше не буду, Арейчик...  
Эти сюсюканья невероятно раздражали. Дьявол устроился на груди отца и, глядя ему прямо в глаза, спросил:  
— А мой сын будет меня любить?  
— Это уже от тебя зависит.  
— А как так сделать, чтобы он меня любил?  
— Ты меня об этом спрашиваешь?  
— А ты что, не знаешь?  
— Знаешь что, Арей... У меня сын — дьявол, который всех ненавидит, а ты меня спрашиваешь, как заставить кого-то полюбить!  
— Если я дьявол, какого черта ты меня любишь?!  
Айон погладил сына по голове, успокаивая и заставляя погаснуть адский огонь в полных ярости глазах.  
— Арей, хватит. Мне надоели твои вечные претензии. Ты в конце концов дойдешь до того, что я просто сотру тебе память.  
Дьявол резко оттолкнул отца и вскочил. Пройдясь по комнате, с яростью ударил кулаком в стену. А потом, остановившись у двери, повернулся и заорал:  
— Так какого черта ты меня не убил сегодня?! Я — дьявол, ты — архангел, так давай, исполняй долг перед миром! На кой черт мне жить в мире, где я для всех дьявол?! Чтоб вы сдохли все! Ангелы святые! Что Адам, что ты, строите из себя невинность! Он брата из Рая выгнал, ты сына, давай, у тебя еще все впереди! Изнасилуй кого-нибудь, роди себе преемника, прямо как ты мечтал! Ты Адаму нахер не нужен, архангел чертов! Давай, продолжи эту династию ада в Раю! Его папаша чуть не укокошил, ты вообще плод его похоти и гордыни, есть еще, к чему стремиться! Грех начался в Раю, куда ты так мечтал попасть! Зло началось с добра! Архангел, да?! Давай, запрети зло! За зло всегда наказывали! За зло — злом, пытаясь научить добру! И ты никогда не поступал иначе! Ах, да, ты же не виноват! Это я дьявол, который понимает только боль!  
Арей вышел, ударив кулаком по двери. Из коридора послышался трехэтажный мат, которым дьявол старательно проклинал всех и вся. Посмотрев туда, где он только что стоял, Айон закрыл рукой глаза и измученно вздохнул. Из коридора потянуло сигаретным дымом.  
— Арей, прекрати курить! — крикнул архангел. — Терпеть не могу чувствовать этот вкус на твоих губах!  
Тяжелые шаги застучали по полу, и Арей, остановившись в дверях, ошарашено спросил:  
— Ты что, не слышал, что я только что сказал?  
— Слышал. Ты так орал, что тебя и в Элизиуме, наверное, все услышали.  
— Ну?..  
— Что «ну»?  
— А ты что, мне даже ничего не скажешь?  
— Что именно ты хочешь услышать?  
— Как я обнаглел, какое я хамло... Что ты там еще обычно говоришь...  
— Раз ты помнишь мои слова наизусть, зачем мне в миллионный раз их повторять?  
— Мог бы врезать без слов...  
— Как? Я встать-то не могу.  
— А... Понятно...  
— Что тебе понятно? Что тебе понятно?! Придурок! Я тебя люблю, а ты «понятно»!..  
Кинув сигарету в пепельницу, Арей сел на кровать рядом с отцом. Айон, вздохнув, посмотрел ему в глаза. Дьявол нашел в себе силы не отворачиваться.  
— Пожалел бы меня хоть — мне все-таки не сто лет уже, выходки твои терпеть.  
— Пап... Да ты же еще совсем молодой...  
— Я себя благодаря тебе вообще на миллион чувствую.  
— Столько не живут...  
— Вот именно.  
— Я больше не буду...  
— А вот это уже конструктивно.  
Арей лег рядом с отцом и зарылся лицом в его волосы. Айон улыбнулся, прижимая сына к себе. Так они и уснули — в объятиях друг друга. Как не засыпали уже очень давно.  
Утро для Арея началось с того, что его подняли с кровати за шкирку и заставили идти умываться.  
— Сейчас полетим в Элизиум, — сообщил архангел.  
Он уже переоделся и терпеливо ждал, пока дьявол хотя бы причешется. Сонный Арей собирался медленно, и, в конце концов, Айон, плюнув, сам быстро пригладил ему волосы, умыл и за руку потащил на улицу. В полете дьявол окончательно проснулся. Морозный воздух очень эффективно бодрил.  
На площадке Элизиума их ждал Сатана. Когда отец и сын приземлились, он подбежал к Арею и, схватив его за ворот, заорал прямо в лицо:  
— Где моя дочь?!  
Архангел положил руки Сатане на плечи, спасая Арея, который уже ждал, что его снова будут бить, и нарочно негромко спросил:  
— Что случилось?  
— Она была здесь вчера! Она улетела сразу после него! И забрала с собой его меч! Найди ее, Айон!  
— И что, она даже ничего никому не сказала?  
— Я нашел записку, которую она оставила...  
Сатана протянул Айону листок, на котором корявым почерком было нацарапано: «Передайте этому ублюдку, что его меч достиг цели. А вас всех я видеть больше не хочу. Адаму подбросила бы на прощание гранату, если бы удалось ее достать».  
— Она что, моего ребенка убила?! — заорал Арей, прочитавший, перегнувшись через плечо отца.  
Сатана испепелил его взглядом. Айон поморщился, оглушенный криком.  
— Не думаю, что мы ее найдем, — сообщил он, возвращая записку. — Даже Адам не смог ее найти, когда она скрывалась.  
— Хреновый из тебя отец! — заявил Арей.  
Сатана едва его не убил, но помешал стоящий между ними Айон.  
— Из тебя, как видишь, тоже, — остудил он пыл сына. — Что неудивительно.  
Сатана развернулся и пошел прочь. Арей с досадой топнул ногой.  
— Вот сука!  
Архангел укоризненно посмотрел на него.  
— Она права, Арей. Ты сам, узнав о сыне, захотел его убить.  
— Я это со злости сказал!  
— Злости в ее жизни было достаточно. Она, поверь, ненавидит тебя так же, как ты ее. Думаю, ей просто не нужен плод вашей взаимной ненависти.  
— Но я же... Так... Хотел...  
— Ты уже ничего не изменишь.  
— Теперь я ее еще больше ненавижу!  
— Очередной повод ненавидеть... — вздохнул Айон. — Что бы ни случилось, ты всегда будешь реагировать только так...


	11. Глава 11. Восставший из прошлого

Арей сидел все в том же неизменном баре, попивая все то же неизменное вино. За прошедшие десять лет в его жизни мало что изменилось. Разве только то, что он и вправду остался один. После смерти Арианны он имел вполне оправданный повод пить.  
За прошедшее время Арей забыл о всяких мечтах и надеждах и почти не виделся с отцом. Айону тоже было некогда — он уже второй месяц почти не бывал на Земле. Должность архангела требовала жертв, ибо спасала мир. Зато частенько появлялся Адам. Они пили вместе по старой памяти, а потом уходили к дьяволу домой вместе с парой приезжих девиц. Арей специально отбирал не местных — не хотелось обрекать горожан на такую незавидную судьбу. Ведь никто из них не возвращался назад.  
Порой находились занятные развлечения. Но сейчас Арею было грустно и тоскливо. Он сидел у входа, молчаливый и грозный, и допивал бутылку вина. Уже полчаса он разглядывал ребенка, сидящего у барной стойки. Очередной бездомный, которого бармен покормил за свой счет. Мальчик в черной одежде, лет десяти на вид. Неровно подстриженные волосы рассыпались по худым плечам. На лице и руках были синяки и ссадины. Он прижимал к груди длинный футляр и нервно озирался, словно боялся чего-то. Его кто-то преследовал? Как он вообще оказался здесь?  
Вдруг сорвавшись с места, ребенок побежал к выходу и случайно налетел на Арея. Он хотел проскочить мимо, но дьявол поймал его за руку. Мальчик пытался вырваться, царапался и брыкался, но Арей вывел его на улицу и, взяв за плечи, присел, глядя ему в глаза.  
— Успокойся. Я ничего тебе не сделаю. Как тебя зовут?  
Фиолетово-черные глаза хмуро смотрели на него. Мальчик сильнее сжал футляр, как будто боялся, что Арей его отберет.  
— Агварес.  
— Хорошо. Не бойся меня. Откуда ты? Где твои родители?  
— Ниоткуда. Нет у меня родителей.  
— Пойдем со мной. Обещаю, тебя больше никто не обидит.  
— Мне надо идти. Отпустите меня.  
— Глупый, куда ты пойдешь?  
— Не ваше дело.  
Прекрасно понимая, что ждет мальчишку, который один шляется по незнакомым городам, Арей не стал слушать возражения и повел его к себе домой. Агварес кричал и вырывался, но сделать ничего не мог. Когда дьявол затащил его в дом, мальчишка с воем кинулся к двери и стал барабанить по ней кулаками. При свете лампы в коридоре Арей наконец смог его разглядеть. Худой, в рваной одежде, немытый, ребенок был похож на оборванца. Похоже, он «путешествовал» так уже довольно давно.  
Видя непрекращающиеся попытки побега, Арей обнял его и прижал к себе, чтобы успокоить. Мальчишка действительно успокоился. И удивительно ровным голосом спросил:  
— Дядя, вы меня убьете?  
— А что, кто-то уже пытался?  
— Да.  
— Нет, конечно. Я же сказал, я не сделаю тебе ничего плохого. Ты есть хочешь?  
— Хочу.  
— Пойдем.  
Мальчик ел жадно и много. Арею оставалось только гадать, сколько дней он не ел до этого. Хорошо еще, что в доме завалялась еда.  
— Что у тебя в футляре? — спросил дьявол, заинтересованный этой вещью. Она, вероятно, была очень ценной. Духовно ценной. Иначе любой беспризорник давно бы продал ее за бутерброд.  
— Не скажу.  
— Секрет? — усмехнулся Арей.  
— Да.  
— Ну, как хочешь.  
— Дядя, а вы демон?  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Не знаю. А вы демон?  
— Да. Боишься?  
— Не-а. Люди страшнее. Они меня били, а вы накормили.  
С этим трудно было поспорить. После того, как мальчик поел, Арей вымыл его, обработал ему раны, расчесал волосы и повел спать. Заботиться о бомжах приходилось и раньше — то ли со скуки, то ли из какого-то странного, извращенного альтруизма. Дьявол занимался этим исключительно втихаря и не афишировал ни в одной из своих жизней — ни для людей, ни для семьи. Может, ему было стыдно творить добро. Может, наоборот. Это было слишком личным. Важным. Он хотел оставить это только для себя.  
Агварес доверчиво смотрел на него, когда он укрывал одеялом и гладил по голове. Впервые за долгое время Арей улыбнулся. Все же это приносило легкое удовлетворение. Делать кому-то хорошо.  
Когда мальчишка заснул, он вышел на крыльцо покурить. Внезапно в глаза бросился футляр, оставленный в углу коридора. Не сдержав любопытство, дьявол открыл его.  
Меч. С черным лезвием и рукоятью, усыпанной драгоценными камнями. «Арей. Новый Дьявол» — надпись на ней. Рука дрогнула. Меч звякнул об пол. Все поплыло в глазах. Арей прислонился к стене и сполз на пол. Уткнулся в колени и обхватил их руками, нервно дрожа.  
— Дядя, вы что, плачете?  
Дьявол поднял голову. Детские глаза внимательно смотрели на него. Агварес сел рядом. Арей обнял его, другой рукой поднимая с пола меч. Меч, который когда-то едва не лишил этого ребенка жизни.  
— Знаешь, что здесь написано? — спросил он, проводя когтем по рукояти.  
Мальчишка замотал головой. Арей усмехнулся сквозь слезы и еще сильнее прижал его к себе.  
— Это мой меч...  
— Вы мой отец?  
— Да...  
Агварес улыбнулся и обвил худыми руками за шею.  
— Наконец-то я тебя нашел, папа...  
Дьявол зарылся лицом в волосы сына. Он не понимал, как это возможно. Ведь Азриэль сказала, что убила его...  
— Где твоя мама? — спросил он.  
— Я не знаю... — ответил мальчик. — Я ушел из дома... Меня воспитывала бабушка... Не родная бабушка... А два года назад она умерла... Она говорила, что этот меч поможет мне найти моего папу... И я пошел тебя искать...  
Два года... Два года его сын скитался по городам, ища его... Беспомощный ребенок, которого шпынял кто ни попадя. Арей почувствовал, как в душе нарастает ярость.  
— Теперь я буду с тобой... Ты будешь жить лучше всех... Тебя больше никто не обидит...  
Агварес счастливыми глазами посмотрел на него.  
— Папа...  
Арей еще крепче обнял вновь обретенного сына. Если бы он знал раньше... Если бы только знал...

— Папа!.. Тут такое!..  
— Так! Ты что, опять наркотиками баловался?  
— Да какие наркотики! Я сына своего нашел!  
— Точно курил... Не переживай, я сейчас приду, дам тебе по башке и заберу в Рай!  
— Да сам посмотри!  
Арей направил экран на спящего Агвареса. Айон уже совсем другим голосом спросил:  
— У него шрам на запястье есть?  
— Не знаю... Не смотрел еще... У него рука в том месте забинтована...  
— Сейчас посмотри!  
— Как?!  
— Глазами!  
— Он проснется!  
— С чего ты вообще взял, что он твой сын?  
— У него мой меч был! Меч, которым я проткну Азриэль, если увижу! И это... Я чувствую...  
Архангел хмыкнул.  
— Что ты там чувствуешь? Ты, когда выпьешь, вообще бредить начинаешь. А вот меч — это уже серьезно. Ладно, пусть спит пока, завтра с утра я к вам прилечу — разберемся. Ты, кстати, тоже поспал бы. А то с ребенком, поверь, в ближайшее время выспаться у тебя не получится. Ты думаешь, ты теперь счастливый и кайфануть можешь? Даже пить нельзя, чтоб он таким же не вырос!  
С недовольством прослушав эту лекцию, Арей отключился. И обернулся, услышав позади шорох — такой явственный в воцарившейся тишине. Агварес ворочался во сне. Дьявол сел возле него и стал разглядывать спящее лицо. Ушки у дьяволенка торчали в разные стороны, как у Сатаны, и нервно подергивались, а коготки беспокойно сжимали подушку.  
«Весь в меня», — подумал Арей, испытав при этом какую-то странную нежность. Он уже не помнил, как часто на него накатывало подобное с Эмирой. В любом случае, гораздо реже, чем хотелось бы.  
Он погладил сына по спутанным волосам и, пораздумав, скинул ботинки и тоже залез на кровать, прижимая его к себе. Раздеваться было лень, но браслеты с шипами он все же снял, чтобы случайно не поранить Агвареса. А потом, немного подумав, стянул и майку. Дьяволенок уткнулся ему в шею и приоткрыл глаза. Арей погладил его по волосам.  
— Спи, — шепнул он в забавно торчащее ушко. — Тебе надо отдохнуть, набраться сил.  
Он поцеловал сына в лоб и сам вскоре уснул. Как и почти всегда, снился Ад. Порой Арей сам не мог отличить, что из его снов действительно происходило в реальности, а что являлось лишь воображением больного мозга. Слишком часто снился момент, тот самый, роковой, переломивший всю жизнь. Момент, когда он лишился души. Всегда в разных вариациях. И ни один не был более достоверен, чем любой другой.

***

Маленький черный комочек, сжавшись, лежал у ног. Правитель Ада глядел на него безо всякой жалости. Подняв тихо пискнувшего ребенка за горло, он пристально всмотрелся в его лицо.  
— Ты не похож на своего отца. Ни капли, — заключил он холодно и добавил: — Может, хоть твоя душа мне пригодится.  
Отбросив Арея в сторону, он насмешливо спросил:  
— Твоя душа за жизнь твоего отца. Как тебе такой обмен?  
Демоненок поднял на повелителя залитое кровью лицо. Ужас отразился в его глазах. Подобравшись к Правителю Ада, Арей встал на колени и умоляюще прошептал разбитыми губами:  
— Прошу тебя, не делай этого...  
— Не делать чего? — издевательски усмехнулся Правитель Ада. — Не убивать его или не отбирать у тебя душу? Я предоставил тебе выбор.  
— Я... Я... Не надо...  
Хмыкнув, Правитель Ада развернулся и пошел к выходу.  
— Я распоряжусь, чтоб его убили, — безжалостно произнес он.  
Демоненок вскочил и, спотыкаясь, бросился за ним. Обхватив его за ногу и плача, закричал сквозь рыдания:  
— Лучше забери у меня душу, только не трогай его!  
— Отцепись от меня.  
Арей с испугом отпрянул.  
— Будь по-твоему, — хмыкнул повелитель. — Хотя твоя душонка не стоит его жизни.  
Ледяной взгляд Правителя Ада навсегда врезался в память. А этот, презрительный, должно быть был лишь плодом воображения... Сейчас казалось, что повелитель считает ничтожеством, но все же соглашается пощадить отца, оказывая величайшую милость... И только под конец настигло запоздалое прозрение. Все это было ложью. Все. От начала и до конца.

***

Дьявол проснулся в холодном поту и, спотыкаясь, вышел на крыльцо. Его била дрожь. Этот сон не снился уже пару лет.  
В действительности ему было шестнадцать, когда он потерял душу. Он сбежал спустя буквально несколько месяцев. Желание узнать, вспомнить, как на самом деле все тогда произошло, как именно он отдал душу, что заставило пойти на это, было сильнее любого другого. Арей хотел сейчас же переместиться к отцу, чтобы хоть с кем-то поговорить об этом, но, вспомнив, как пришел к нему в прошлый раз, передумал. Фраза «Я не намерен каждый раз прочищать тебе мозги, когда ты снова строишь из себя дьявола», сказанная Айоном, начисто отбивала желание просить его о помощи.  
Арей закрыл глаза и замер, позволяя ветру ласкать лицо и развевать растрепанные волосы.  
— Так не должно быть! — вдруг громко, со всем отчаянием крикнул он. — Не должно!!!  
Эхо разнесло слова по округе. Возможность бывать в прошлом, но невозможность его изменить была так мучительна... Нет, он мог. Но тот, кто не был способен видеть Вселенную со всеми ответвлениями реальностей, действовал вслепую. Видеть ее мог только Правитель Ада. В этом состояло его могущество. Поэтому никто не мог тягаться с ним. Никто не знал, к чему приведут любые поступки, любые решения, хуже от них станет или лучше. Что вообще произойдет.  
Не задумываясь об этом, Арей переместился в день, что кровавой печатью заклеймил его душу. Он рискнул. Рискнул изменить прошлое. Или хотя бы попытаться.

***

Айон стоял на краю Элизиума, задумавшись о чем-то. Смотрел вдаль, засунув руки в карманы. Позволял сильному ветру развевать полы белоснежного плаща. Такой безмятежно спокойный. Безразличный ко всему. Будто бессердечное каменное изваяние. И было невыносимо видеть его таким.  
Услышав тихий шелест крыльев и почувствовав за спиной чужую ауру, Айон обернулся. Бровь удивленно поползла вверх.  
— Арей?.. — выдохнул он, узнав сына. Он каждый раз узнавал. В любом обличье, в любом времени. Слишком ценил свое создание. Слишком привязался к нему.  
«Какой же мрачный и пустой взгляд у тебя сейчас, когда тебе кажется, что ты все потерял...» — мелькнула в голове дьявола мимолетная мысль. Но, отогнав ее, он произнес, непоколебимо глядя на отца:  
— Сегодня ночью я умру.  
— Что?..  
— Тот, кто напал на твой дом десять лет назад, не убивал меня. Но он сделает это, если ты не помешаешь ему.  
Айон тогда еще не мог прочесть его мысли, не умел телепортироваться, но, все мгновенно осознав, сорвался с места, на ходу принимая истинный облик, и, распахнув кожистые крылья, взлетел.  
Если бы в тот день Ад не спустился ниже, в пределы атмосферы, если бы Айон не знал координат — он никогда не смог бы попасть туда. Впрочем, это вообще никогда не приходило ему в голову. Поискать. Черт побери, просто поискать. Он похоронил их, даже не зная наверняка, мертвы ли они.  
На этом роль Арея была закончена. И теперь он просто наблюдал со стороны, как за невероятно подробным сном. Проникал в каждую клеточку реальности. В каждую голову. Кроме единственной, принадлежащей тому, кто был сильнее него.  
В Аду Айона не ждали. Он с легкостью расчистил себе дорогу от немногочисленных стражей и дошел до места, где жил когда-то в детстве вместе с Анри. Помещения теперь пустовали. Оставшиеся демоны переехали в другую часть Ада. Но большая часть ушла с Айоном. Вот только выжило меньшинство.  
— Неужели я мог жить здесь, не зная запаха свободы?.. — вслух пробормотал Айон, осененный внезапно промелькнувшей мыслью. Он чувствовал, что сердце колотится, как бешеное. Слишком страшно было возвращаться сюда вот так — без плана, без оружия. Ради сына, которого хотелось успеть спасти. Вот только где его теперь искать в целом космическом городе, который не обойти и за пару месяцев?  
— Ты и не должен был узнать ее, отступник! — раздался сзади звонкий голос.  
Айон обернулся, нехотя взглянув на мальчишку-демона, который был едва ли старше, чем он сам, когда замыслил восстание, и по телу словно пробежал ток. Айон пошатнулся и оперся на стену, не отрывая взгляда от смотрящих на него фиолетовых глаз. На лице застыла смесь самых сильных чувств. Непроизвольно потянувшись рукой к мальчишке, он тихо, одними губами прошептал:  
— Арей...  
Тот вздрогнул и шагнул вперед, но тут же остановился, с сомнением вглядываясь в знакомые черты. А потом, скривившись и нацепив на лицо презрительную ухмылку, с ненавистью посмотрел на отца.  
— Ты и правда жив... — тихо произнес Айон, направляясь к сыну. — Мой хороший... Ты правда жив...  
Арей попятился назад, не позволяя к себе приближаться. Айон остановился в растерянности. Испепеляя взглядом безмолвной ярости, сын выставил вперед меч, позволяя вполне однозначно истолковать свои намерения. Как можно было спасти того, кто не хотел спасения? Кто сам стал частью того, что уничтожало его?  
— Ну почему ты... — дрожащим голосом выдавил Айон. — Почему ты меня ненавидишь?..  
Арей ухмыльнулся еще противнее.  
— Я — новый дьявол, — отчеканил он твердо, с какой-то устрашающей гордостью.  
Айон прислонился к стене, чтобы не упасть. Ноги не держали. Могло ли случиться что-то более ужасное? Родной сын принял на себя добровольное рабство. Отринул все, чему он учил.  
— Как мне приятен этот взгляд... Растерянный, непонимающий, разочарованный... И еще я вижу в твоих глазах ужас. Ты падешь перед дьяволом! — провозгласил Арей с пугающим безумным восторгом.  
Айон неотрывно смотрел в глаза, которые так напоминали его собственные. Не зная, что теперь со всем этим делать. Никогда в жизни он не ощущал себя настолько беспомощным. Ад забрал у него самое дорогое. Заставил проиграть без боя. Так больно не было уже очень давно.  
— Как ты мог?.. Чего ты хочешь?.. Кем ты стал?..  
— Я — дьявол! Большего ты знать не должен!  
— Нет, я помню... Я помню тебя... Я все помню... Арей...  
Мальчишка гневно посмотрел на Айона, поднял меч и закричал, направив его демону в голову:  
— Заклинаю тебя, отступник: забудь!  
Айон попытался удержаться на ногах, но сполз по стене, не сумев противостоять. На пол капали его слезы. Сын вырос таким сильным, раз мог психически атаковать на расстоянии... Правитель Ада превратил его в живое оружие. Ударил в единственную уязвимость. Зная, что Айон не сможет через это переступить.  
— Нет... Не хочу забывать... Я все равно найду тебя, Арей... Найду и заберу с собой... В наш прекрасный рай...  
Айон протянул к сыну руку, но силы оставили его, и он упал. Могла ли быть участь страшней? Лучше бы сын и правда оказался мертв...  
— Ты — мое прошлое, от которого я старался избавиться! — безжалостно произнес он, наступая отцу на руку. — Ты — кошмар, который мучает меня всю мою жизнь!  
— Ты хочешь любви... — прошептал Айон, еще пытаясь сопротивляться. — Я вижу, чего ты хочешь...  
— Нет!  
— Да... Пойдем со мной... Там, за стенами Ада, есть свобода и любовь... Там ты будешь счастлив...  
— Нет!  
— Почему?.. Почему ты избрал этот путь?.. Почему вы все против меня?.. Почему мы не вместе?.. Почему тот, кого я люблю больше всех, больше всех меня ненавидит?..  
— Ты так жалок и глуп! Какого черта ты вообще родился?!  
— Без меня не было бы и тебя... Или ты сам не рад тому, что существуешь?..  
Забвение завладевало Айоном, окончательно подчиняя себе разум.  
— Почему, только вспомнив, я должен забывать?.. — прошептал демон последние слова перед тем, как потерял сознание.  
Стоило ли ожидать чего-то другого от шестнадцатилетнего себя? Наверное, удачно, что они на самом деле не встретились ни тогда, ни позже. Даже в девятнадцать Арей был не очень-то к этому готов. Возможно, более длительное ожидание научило бы ценить отца сильней.  
Он скрыл от Айона слишком много. Даже свои возможности, превосходящие отцовские в десятки раз. А тот наивный и самоуверенный мальчишка, которым он был, продемонстрировал их сразу же, едва встретил его. Потому что жаждал бороться за собственные мечты.  
Дети в Аду принадлежали государству. Никто из них никогда в жизни не был свободным. Не научился быть один. Это пугало большинство. Им было проще жить привычной жизнью. Быть собственностью правителя и подчиняться его приказам. Анри, к которому был так привязан отец, просто не устраивала излишняя жестокость нового правителя, когда им пришлось быть вдвоем. Он даже был не в курсе, что можно жить совсем без тирана, стоящего сверху и указывающего, что делать. Поэтому не ушел от Айона. Солдат Ада — словно ребенок из хреновой семьи, оставившей неизгладимую психотравму. Сейчас он служил Правителю Ада. Но все равно почему-то решил не убить брата, а спасти. Хоть и жутко испугался, увидев его здесь.  
— Очнись! Айон, очнись! — орал Анри, тряся Айона за плечи. Тот открыл глаза и мутным взглядом посмотрел на брата.  
— Где я? Что со мной? — слабым голосом спросил он.  
— Не знаю... Возле тебя стоял какой-то парень... Он что-то с тобой сделал... Ты лежал, как мертвый... Как только он увидел меня, он куда-то исчез...  
— Что случилось? Почему я ничего не помню?  
— Скорее всего, он стер тебе память... Что последнее ты помнишь?  
— Помню, как шел сюда... Дальше все как в тумане... Как он выглядел?  
— Почти как ты в юношестве. Я сначала удивился, как вы похожи, но он не дал себя рассмотреть.  
— Почему он не стер мне всю память? Почему только эти несколько минут, когда я видел его?  
— Понятия не имею... Но тебе надо отсюда выбираться.  
— Нет... У меня такое чувство, что я должен найти его... Я хочу его увидеть!  
— Ты с ума сошел?! Тебе надо уходить!  
— Уходи, иди к своей девке! У меня свои дела!  
— Я тебя не брошу! Снова!  
— Я останусь здесь, пока не найду его!  
— Ты безумец!  
— А ты дурак!  
— Куда ты пойдешь?! Тебя сразу убьют!  
— Без тебя разберусь!  
— Я тебя не брошу!  
Айон взял Анри за ворот и притянул к себе, решительно и грозно заглядывая в алые глаза.  
— Один-единственный раз мне нужно, чтобы ты меня бросил! Почему ты даже умнеешь всегда не вовремя?!  
Это прозвучало довольно оскорбительно, но вряд ли задело. Забавно. Это все и правда было очень забавно. Они просто встречались в другое время, при других обстоятельствах — и это кардинально меняло реальность. Вот почему все эти мелочи были так важны. Правитель Ада видел каждую. И строил реальность, учитывая любую незначительную хрень. Могло ли вообще когда-нибудь выйти переплюнуть его? Сейчас казалось, что нет.  
— Я вернусь за тобой через десять минут, чтобы помочь выйти отсюда, — ответил Анри, немного поразмыслив. — Тебе хватит этого времени, чтобы закончить здесь все дела?  
— Нет. Погуляй где-нибудь полчасика.  
— Тебя за твои «полчасика» убьют!  
— Это мои проблемы!  
— Ладно, полчасика, так полчасика, — сдался Анри, осознав, что неспособен переспорить упрямого брата. — Где тебя хоть искать-то?  
— Я буду в центральном пункте управления.  
Айон не ошибся в догадках. Арей стоял за пультом и смотрел в камеры наблюдения.  
— Ты никогда не сдаешься, да? — ухмыльнулся он. — Я тоже. Ты все помнишь?  
— Представь себе. У меня хватило мозгов вовремя поставить блокировку. Туман в моей памяти очень скоро рассеялся. Так легко вреда мне не причинить.  
— У меня есть бластер.  
— И ты выстрелишь? Мы еще многого не обсудили. Повремени пока с тем, чтобы меня убивать.  
Арей повернулся к Айону. Как же забавно было наблюдать это наглое и самоуверенное лицо. Все же в юности он был невыносим. Может, поэтому Правитель Ада и выставил его вон?  
— Что тебе надо?  
— Тебя.  
— Я не пойду за тобой.  
— Я просто хочу поговорить. Помнишь, я говорил, что обязательно спрошу тебя о том, о чем обещал? Я пришел спросить. Отвечай.  
— Не собираюсь!  
— Почему? Ты сам не уверен в своем ответе? Я помогу тебе выбрать.  
— Мне ничего от тебя не надо!  
— Зато мне от тебя кое-что нужно... — шепнул Айон, подойдя к сыну и коснувшись рукой его щеки. Встретив в ответ полный ненависти взгляд. — Пойдем со мной... Пойдем в Элизиум... Там ты будешь счастлив... Ты будешь свободен... Ты будешь счастлив, я обещаю...  
Арей ударил его, заставляя отлипнуть от себя. В Аду было кое-что гораздо ценнее всего этого. Чертова первая любовь. А отцу как всегда было насрать — он говорил не с сыном, а с идеологическим противником. И не спросил ни о чем, кроме политической стороны.  
— Я никогда не поверю тебе, предатель!  
— Ты винишь меня во всем? Ты же сказал, что служишь Аду...  
— Да! Да, я служу ему! Потому что хочу тебя убить! Хочу, чтобы тебе было больно! Чтобы все, что ты строил, было разрушено мной! Я стану дьяволом! Я подчиню себе зло, и оно поглотит тебя!  
— Неужели в тебе столько ненависти, что ты пойдешь против меня, Арей?  
— Я тебя убью!  
Айон обнял сына и прижал к себе. Бесцеремонно и нагло. Пожалуй, самоуверенностью Арей пошел в него.  
— Это твой ответ? — тихо спросил отец, улыбаясь.  
— Да! — прошептал Арей, пряча лицо у него на груди.  
— Не передумаешь?  
Арей рвано мотнул головой.  
— Ну, дело твое. Я тебя жду, если что. Приходи сдаваться мне в плен. Понимаешь, зло обладает одним неприятным свойством — оно поглощает силы. Добро же силы дает. Я буду ждать тебя, когда ты, обессилевший от зла и брошенный всеми, не знающий, куда тебе идти, придешь ко мне и будешь плакать и раскаиваться в своей ненависти. Тебе будет больно, но я избавлю тебя от боли. Ты будешь опутан сетями зла, но я разорву эти сети. Я люблю тебя, Арей. И ты когда-нибудь меня полюбишь.  
Он и правда говорил, как с врагом. Надеялся утопить в пафосе и демонстрации своего великодушия? Чего он ждал в ответ от юноши, унаследовавшего от него худшее дерьмо?  
— Я не склонюсь перед тобой! Тебе не победить меня!  
— В шестнадцать лет уже непозволительно заблуждаться.  
— Я все равно пойду до конца!  
— Ты знаешь, каким будет конец? Возможно, ты не сдашься. Даже что-то успеешь сделать. Но ты придешь ко мне. И я спасу тебя от тьмы.  
Арей оттолкнул Айона. С ним говорили, как с врагом — он отвечал, как врагу.  
— Никогда я не буду просить тебя о помощи! Ты не заставишь меня!  
— Я — нет. Ты сам сломаешься под гнетом зла и будешь не в силах от него избавиться. Я выведу тебя из тьмы. И больше зло никогда не посмеет приблизиться к тем, кто мне дорог.  
— Следующая наша встреча случится на поле боя, — произнес Арей, мрачно хмурясь. — Мы будем сражаться на равных. Я хочу победить тебя в честном бою.  
О, как же раздражающе сейчас было слышать это сраное «в честном бою»... Это всегда имело такое громадное значение. Победить на равных. Честно. С годами стало казаться, что критериев равенства не существует вообще.  
Айон улыбнулся и, без спросу взяв сына за руку, поднес его ладонь к своему сердцу.  
— Ты можешь победить меня. Но мой мир тебе не уничтожить. Свет пролился на твою реальность, и ты последуешь за ним, даже если меня в ней не будет.  
— С чего ты взял?  
— Послушай, как бьется мое сердце. Нам с тобой дана одна дорога. Нашим сердцам предначертано биться в унисон. Ты продолжишь то, что начал я.  
— Откуда твоя уверенность? Я дьявол.  
— Это ничего не значит. Для меня такие вещи не важны.  
— Что, в таком случае, для тебя важно?  
— Ничто. Для моей любви нет препятствий.  
— Даже если я убью тебя?  
— Как глупо — ненавидеть за это. Разве можно ненавидеть за ненависть?  
— Ты меня бесишь. Я заставлю тебя разозлиться! Я хочу увидеть ненависть на твоем лице!  
— Ничего не выйдет. Я никогда никого не возненавижу. Тем более тебя.  
— Посмотрим!  
— Увидишь.  
Отпустив руку сына все с той же неизменной улыбкой, Айон направился к выходу. Арей его не останавливал. За все это время он даже не решился вырваться или, напротив, вонзить когти в грудь отцу. Хоть и безмерно раздражало то, с какой самоуверенностью Айон говорил о добре и зле, считая, что что-то в этом понимает.  
Чтобы искоренить зло, нужно было поставить людей в условия, где его не захотят совершать. Где все будут счастливы, и ни в чьей голове не возникнет неудовлетворенность, из которой выльется агрессия. Отец нарушил главное — он уже создал направленную на себя агрессию. И теперь просто пожинал плоды.  
Анри и вправду пришел, чтобы вывести его из Ада. Айон еще не убил Мираэль, и между ними осталось что-то от семейного тепла, почти иссякшего давным-давно. Анри был тюфяком и тряпкой, ему было проще помочь брату-отступнику, чем доложить о том, с какой легкостью тот проник в Ад, и нарваться на неизбежное наказание. Ведь именно он следил за тем, чтобы этого не произошло. Все, чего он хотел — чтобы брат поскорее убрался, и его никто не засек.  
— Что тебе сказал этот мальчишка? — спросил Анри, нервно озираясь и оглядывая коридор на предмет шпионов. Если бы о промахе доложил кто-то другой, его могли казнить за соучастие. Но при этом убить брата и принести его голову Правителю Ада Анри боялся не меньше, чем спалиться, что помог ему уйти.  
— Не намерен об этом распространяться, — отрезал Айон.  
— Как вы оба живы остались?! Как ты так легко от него ушел?!  
— Слишком много вопросов, слишком мало ума. Сам подумать не пробовал?  
— Пробовал, не получается! Ну скажи, а то я умру от любопытства!  
— Может, потом скажу. Хитрости надо знать — отовсюду будешь выходить победителем.  
— Да у тебя везде связи, вот и все твои «хитрости»!  
— Но, заметь, что почти все, кто меня знают, хотят меня убить.  
Словно подтверждая его слова, из-за угла на братьев бросился демон. Не было других выходов, кроме как прикончить его — и Анри ринулся вперед.  
Меч вонзился в грудь и вышел из спины. Не успев как следует продумать свои действия, Айон закрыл брата собой, и, смертельно раненый, рухнул на пол. Он только что нашел сына, которого считал давно умершим. И на мгновение поверил, что способен на все.  
Расправившись с нападавшим, Анри тут же бросился к брату. Присел перед ним, беспомощно озираясь. Все, что сегодня могло пойти не так, пошло не так.  
— Айон!.. Зачем ты?.. — жалобно заскулил он, едва не плача. — Здесь же ты не сможешь восстановиться! Энергия для тебя заблокирована!  
— Да я как-то... Забыл... — усмехнулся Айон. — Теперь все равно уже не передумаешь...  
Он обвел взглядом широкий коридор. Рядом лежал труп демона, которого Анри убил мгновением раньше. Стоило ли закрывать предателя собой, чтобы защитить от угрозы и теперь лежать на полу, не имея возможности исцелиться? Слишком глупая и нелепая смерть. Ведь только что казалось, что все еще впереди. А сейчас новая надежда обратилась в прах.  
— Айон... Нет... Не надо... Не умирай... — умоляюще шептал Анри, глотая слезы. Как будто слова могли что-то изменить. — Не умирай... Брат...  
Он был таким искренним в это мгновение. Будто осознал, что ошибался все эти годы. Что сделал неправильный выбор. Будто сожалел, что понял это лишь сейчас.  
Айон вдруг дернулся и, судорожно сжав пальцами плечо Анри, приподнялся, уставившись на что-то в пустоте. Никто кроме него не понимал, что, черт возьми, происходит. Но вряд ли прежде доводилось видеть такой страх в его глазах.  
— Он стоит там... — с ужасом прошептал Айон. Хрипло, надломлено. — Он говорит со мной...  
— Что говорит?.. — испугался Анри, вздрагивая. Он по-прежнему не видел никого.  
— Он говорит: «Покажи ему, что будет, если он станет вмешиваться в структуру реальности. Покажи ему смерть».  
Ни один из них не понял, что это значило. Только Арей, незримо наблюдавший за всем, едва смог сдержать накатившее бешенство. Он хотел пойти прямо к Правителю Ада и потребовать ответов, но что-то не пустило, доказывая, что пока рано тягаться с ним.  
Айон вцепился в ворот брата слабеющей рукой, но пальцы его бессильно разжались. Рука глухо ударилась о пол.  
— Это все из-за меня! — отчаянно всхлипнул Анри, ощущая огромную вину перед Айоном. Но тот уже не услышал его.  
Прежде, чем успел осмыслить, что произошло, Анри ни с того ни с сего почувствовал непреодолимую тяжесть во всем теле и упал на бездыханного брата. А потом вдруг осознал, что стоит на пустой каменистой местности под алым небом, и не слышно ни ветерка, ни какого-либо звука. Не чувствуется ни единого движения. Все будто навеки застыло здесь. Так выглядела смерть?  
Анри задрожал от ужаса при этой мысли. И отшатнулся, когда повелитель в золотых доспехах возник прямо перед ним, соткавшись из пространства. Это он покарал за неподчинение. За слабость. За семью.  
«Какой же я идиот! Почему я тогда не сбежал с братом?!» — подумал Анри прежде, чем голова Правителя Ада упала к его ногам. Секундой позже на камни упало и его тело.  
За ним стоял Айон. Взгляд брата, направленный на повелителя, испугал Анри. Сощуренный, полный сосредоточенной злобы и ненависти. Чернейшего зла.  
— Падаль, всю жизнь разлучавшая меня с теми, кого я люблю... — процедил Айон, наступая на череп. Послышался хруст сминаемых костей. — Сдохни наконец, Вселенское Зло!  
Анри молчал, боясь произнести хоть слово, и с ужасом смотрел, как Айон топчется на останках устрашающего повелителя. Брат сейчас пугал гораздо больше, чем он.  
— Тварь... Я никогда не был твоим слугой и никогда не буду! Ты использовал нас! Все служили тебе! Все из-за тебя! Ненавижу тебя, адская тварь!  
— Не надо, Айон! Успокойся! — воскликнул Анри, повисая на брате и мешая двигаться. — Успокойся, прошу тебя...  
Айон остановился и замолчал. Потом произнес тихо-тихо, так, как будто и не кричал только что во весь голос:  
— Я убил его, Анри... Но нам отсюда уже не выбраться... Прости, это все из-за меня... Я должен был умереть один...  
— Не смей так говорить... — прошептал Анри, стискивая Айона в объятьях. — Ты и так всю жизнь один... Всегда ты один отвечал за нас всех... Прости меня... Прости, что я ничего этого не ценил...  
Айон положил ладони на руки брата, разомкнул объятия и повернулся, приблизившись к нему настолько, что отпечатал на щеке по-прежнему не унявшееся тяжелое дыхание.  
— Скажи мне, Анри, — все так же тихо продолжал он, — почему ты меня предал? Шепни мне на ухо ту правду, которую я всегда желал знать...  
— Я хотел остаться... Я хотел быть с Мираэль... Но ты был прав... А я был просто идиотом...  
— Женщины приходят и уходят, Анри... Скажи, разве хоть одна из них сделала тебя счастливым?  
Анри не ответил. Ему не с чем было сравнить. Мираэль не была «одной из». Она была единственной. Да и кто бы на него позарился кроме нее?  
Айон улыбнулся чему-то и посмотрел по сторонам. Пространство казалось бесконечным и навевало могильную тоску. Закатывающееся за горы солнце сияло алым, как будто на него вылили ведро крови. Никто из них не знал, как должна выглядеть смерть. Арей тоже не знал — но здесь что-то явно было не так. Не покидало ощущение фальши. Все это выглядело не как смерть, а как абсурдный сон. Как его кошмары. Порождение больного разума, а не больного бытия.  
— Наверное, Роз тоже где-то здесь... — задумчиво произнес Айон.  
— Она умерла?  
— Да. В одной из стычек с Адом...  
— Ты хочешь найти ее?  
— Да... Думаю, стоит хотя бы извиниться перед ней... Раз уж я бессилен перед смертью и все равно не смогу вас отсюда вытащить...  
— Но это место может быть бесконечно... Где нам искать Роз?  
— У нас впереди вечность, брат. Теперь нам некуда торопиться, — улыбнулся Айон. Вот только Анри это, похоже, мало воодушевило.  
Айон забрался на небольшую скалу и выпрямился, оглядывая территорию. Но ничего особенного не разглядел. Все те же бесконечные однообразные ландшафты. Мертвые, безжизненно-угнетающие. Декорации для кошмара. Хотелось вмешаться. Но Правитель Ада больше не пускал в физический план бытия. Лишь позволял наблюдать.  
— Ты со мной, Анри? — с улыбкой спросил Айон, разворачиваясь к брату и протягивая ему руку. Теперь уже ни секунды не колеблясь, Анри схватился за нее и уверенно ответил:  
— Я пойду с тобой, куда бы ты ни отправился! Я всегда буду с тобой, брат! Вместе мы родились, вместе умерли, и вместе примем вечность!  
Улыбнувшись, Айон притянул его к себе и обнял. У Анри не было выбора, но в любой жизни и в любой реальности на это было плевать.  
Анри пожалел о своем решении довольно скоро. Он предпочел бы лежать где-нибудь и спокойно разлагаться. Но Айон жаждал действий. А потому повел в бесконечный поход.  
— Брат, мы идем уже целые сутки... — в какой-то момент осторожно заметил Анри. — Ты еще не устал?  
— Не ной, — непреклонно велел Айон. — Я устал, но буду двигаться вперед.  
— А-а-а, я больше не могу! Я, конечно, обещал идти за тобой, но я уже на землю валюсь от усталости! Все! Никуда я дальше не пойду, пока хотя бы не посплю!  
Психанув, Анри сел на камень, демонстрируя твердое намерение оставаться на месте, пока ему не дадут поспать. Айон пожал плечами, подошел к брату и, взвалив его себе на плечи, спокойно направился дальше. Анри измученно уткнулся в седые волосы, думая о том, что упорство — это все-таки огро-о-омный минус.  
— Ты же сам сказал, что нам некуда торопиться... — отчаянно взмолился он. — Ну дай мне отдохнуть!  
— Ну, знаешь... Ныть, когда я тебя на себе тащу, это уже я не знаю, как называется... — возмутился Айон.  
— Ну Айо-он... Пожалей меня! Я же не ты! Я не могу заряжаться собственной верой, мне спать надо!  
Айон снова вздохнул и опустил брата на камни. Анри довольно растянулся на них, собираясь немедленно заснуть.  
— Спать-то не жестко будет? — усмехнулся брат.  
— Все равно! — блаженно закрыв глаза, отмахнулся Анри. — Лишь бы поспать!..  
Он отрубился мгновенно. Айон с нежностью посмотрел на него. Погладил по щеке. И, улегшись рядом, сам незаметно уснул. Он вымотался куда больше и до сих пор держался только на железной воле. Отсюда должен был существовать выход. И он собирался его найти.

***

— Почему мы должны убегать?! — заорал Анри, хватая Айона за ворот. — Ты никогда не убегал! Ты не должен убегать!  
— У нас нет выбора, — тихо ответил брат, глядя раздражающе печально и виновато. — Прости меня, Анри...  
— Я тебя ненавижу! — гневно прорычал тот, швырнув его на камни.  
Айон опустил голову, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. Будто признавал, что виноват. Что больше из Ада нет выхода, и теперь они умрут здесь из-за него.  
— Сдавайтесь, изменники, и ваша смерть будет легкой! — прокатился по залу властный голос одного из демонов. Было бесполезно прятаться здесь. Вскоре их все равно бы нашли.  
— Если бы не ты... — начал Анри, резко поворачиваясь к Айону. — Я никогда бы не предал Ад!  
Айон не отвечал и не поднимался. Анри стиснул зубы и ударил брата ногой по лицу, разбив ему голову о камни.  
— Это из-за тебя я должен убегать от своих же! — закричал он. — Из-за тебя вся моя жизнь была мучением! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!  
— Жизнь никогда не будет тебе в радость, если ты к ней так относишься, — все так же тихо ответил Айон, поднимаясь, опершись на камни.  
Анри схватил его за шею, распластывая на них. Айон не сопротивлялся. Его всепрощающий взгляд раздражал, а печальная улыбка и вовсе окончательно выводила из себя.  
— Ты — ничтожество! — заорал Анри ему в лицо. — Посмотри, в кого ты превратился! Ты даже ударить меня не можешь!  
— А это поможет? — резонно заметил Айон. — Так я тебя только еще больше разозлю. Чтобы тебя успокоить, нужно, как минимум, руки с ногами оторвать.  
Анри сдавил ему горло и впился когтями в кожу. Может, жить и осталось недолго, однако напоследок вполне можно было успеть насладиться местью за загубленную жизнь.  
— Тебе доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как я мучаюсь? — прохрипел Айон.  
— Да если б ты мучился!.. Ненавижу!  
Айон улыбнулся, оценив правдивость фразы.  
— А я тебя люблю, — искренне ответил он, гладя Анри по руке, стискивающей шею.  
Брат резко развернулся и швырнул его о камни. Иссеченный камнями, израненный когтями, Айон все равно продолжал улыбаться и смотрел без злобы и ненависти, заранее прощая все, что угодно.  
— Я должен был убить тебя в тот день, когда ты замыслил восстание! Это был мой долг! Но я поверил тебе и поплатился!  
— Ты преувеличиваешь жертвы, которые принес, и слишком многого просишь, хотя сам не в состоянии ничего отдать.  
Анри кинулся к Айону и снова схватил его за горло.  
— Не тебе судить о моих поступках, ничтожество! — прошипел он. — Не смей смотреть на меня свысока!  
— Я пожертвовал всем ради тебя. Я отдам тебе свою жизнь. Но тебя убьют вместе со мной...  
— Заткнись, мразь!  
Айон закрыл глаза. Физическая боль для него ничего не значила. Но душа горела в огне ненависти Анри. Даже через закрытые веки слезы невольно рвались наружу. Одна упала на руку Анри, и тот отскочил, будто обжегся ей.  
— Ну давай, вырви мне сердце! — отчаянно воскликнул Айон, глядя на брата полными слез глазами. — Душу ты все равно уже забрал...  
По телу Анри пробежала дрожь. Он не мог смотреть в эти глаза — честные, жертвенные и родные. Он вдруг осознал, что никто и никогда не любил его так, как Айон. Никто не нашел бы в себе сил пойти против всего мира. Никто не совершил бы невозможное. Не бросил бы вызов кому-то в сотни раз могущественнее себя.  
Анри закричал. В тот момент он был готов убить всех вокруг, чтобы только спасти Айона. От его крика содрогнулись многие. Это был крик демона, не знающего пощады. Способного на все ради семьи.  
— Не надо, брат... — прошептал Айон. — Не надо испепелять себе душу гневом...  
Анри рухнул на колени. Больше не было сил бороться. Он уже не понимал, за что.  
— Почему?!.. — умоляюще простонал он. — Почему я вообще родился?!..  
— Потому что жизнь прекрасна, — улыбнулся Айон. — Даже если мы сейчас умрем, я ни о чем не пожалею. Я видел мир, я познал свободу. Я любил. У меня были прекрасные союзники. И ты. Тот, кто дорог мне больше всех. Я мечтал умереть, когда ты будешь рядом. Даже если меня убьешь ты. Это не важно. Не важно, где и как я умру. Я буду счастлив. А если ты будешь со мной, я буду счастлив еще больше...  
Анри всхлипнул и обнял Айона, придвинувшись ближе. Тот обхватил рукой и мягко погладил по спине. Всегда хотелось его любви. Его заботы. Наверное, именно за это стоило бороться. Как жаль, что было уже поздно что-то менять...  
— Брат... — шепнул Айон, заставляя поднять голову. — Посмотри на эти звезды. Вселенная безгранична... Если мы здесь умрем, мы сможем прикоснуться к звездам... Я никогда не мог себе представить, что умру так... Я никогда еще не был так счастлив... Я рад, что перед смертью могу увидеть космос... Увидеть и остаться в нем навеки...  
— Прости меня за все... — попросил Анри, вкладывая в эту мольбу всю свою искренность. Он так сожалел, что не понял раньше... Ведь теперь уже ничего нельзя было изменить...  
— Все осталось там, — улыбнулся Айон. — Все наши грехи. В новой жизни мы будем свободны. Какой ты хочешь, чтобы была наша новая жизнь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы в ней не было той боли, которая мучила меня всю жизнь...  
— А я просто хочу быть с тобой...  
Взрыв озарил половину галактики. Земли его свет достиг через десятки лет. Небо сияло и переливалось, и даже северное сияние не сравнилось бы с этим зрелищем. Из окна за ним наблюдала молодая женщина.  
— Это похоже на магию, правда, дорогой? — засмеялась она, поворачиваясь к мужу. — Это так прекрасно...  
— Тише, Лилит, детей разбудишь, — улыбнулся он в ответ.  
Женщина подошла к кроватке, в которой спали два ее сына-близнеца, и улыбнулась.  
— Посмотри, как Айон обнимает Анри, — тихо шепнула она. — Думаю, они вырастут неразлучными друзьями...  
— Конечно, — так же шепотом согласился он. — Ведь если загадать желание во время такого прекрасного сияния, оно обязательно сбудется...

***

Анри проснулся от того, что услышал невнятное бормотание сквозь сон. Открыв глаза, он огляделся и увидел рядом с собой беспокойно мечущегося Айона.  
— Нет... Мама... Нет... Не смей ее трогать... — повторял тот во сне. — Я убью тебя!  
Анри вздрогнул. Он слишком много узнал о брате, чтобы относиться к нему по-прежнему. Тот, кого он раньше считал неспособным признавать ошибки, отступать и даже чувствовать, теперь казался очень несчастным, но идущим вперед, несмотря ни на что.  
Он придвинулся к брату и взял его за руку. Айон открыл глаза и полуосмысленным взглядом посмотрел на него.  
— Тебе снился кошмар... — как-то неуверенно сообщил Анри. — Ты кричал, что кого-то убьешь...  
Айон смотрел не то на него, не то сквозь него. Это пугало до дрожи. В нем хотелось видеть опору, чтобы не сойти с ума. Но если бы он сам дал слабину...  
— Небо без звезд... Как это ужасно... — произнес наконец Айон, прижимая руку Анри к своей груди. — Я обещал вам рай, а не ад... Мы выберемся отсюда! Я не знаю, как, но я найду выход! Нам только надо найти Роз...  
Они с минуту помолчали, думая каждый о своем, после чего Айон как ни в чем не бывало сказал:  
— Ты, кстати, я смотрю, уже выспался? Пошли дальше.  
Анри застонал. И кто ему велел будить Айона!  
За два дня они дошли до огромных гор, до которых, по мнению Анри, было топать лет двести. Он тысячу раз предлагал полететь, но брат не разрешал принимать истинный облик ради экономии энергии. Они уже умерли — но он все равно считал, что это может быть чревато, черт побери! К концу второго дня одежда на демонах напоминала лохмотья, которые редко носили даже нищие. Да и сами они выглядели ничуть не лучше — чумазые, измотанные и растрепанные. Классические черти в классическом аду.  
— Бра-атик! Я сейчас второй раз коньки отброшу! — ныл Анри, когда они карабкались на гору.  
— От воспаления хитрости не умирают, — невозмутимо отвечал Айон.  
— Зачем нам это надо?  
— Так будет проще сориентироваться. С этих гор наверняка видно очень много пространства. Мы сможем решить, куда двигаться дальше.  
— Еще дальше?! — с ужасом переспросил Анри. Ему хватило на вечность вперед.  
— Не болтай. Экономь силы.  
— Чего их экономить? У меня их уже нету...  
— Смотри, сорвешься. Мне тебя ловить придется. А потом заново карабкаться.  
Это «заново карабкаться» так эффективно подействовало на Анри, что он забрался на скалу даже быстрее Айона. А тот всю дорогу тихонько смеялся, прекрасно зная, что больше всего на свете брат ненавидит делать неприятную работу дважды.  
Со скалы действительно открывался вид на огромные территории, которым, тем не менее, не было конца.  
— Ну и куда дальше? — спросил Анри, обозревая однообразную пустошь.  
Ответа он не дождался. Айон словно застыл, уставившись на вход неприметной пещеры. Что он там заметил? Что здесь вообще могло существовать?  
— Ты чего, брат? — удивился Анри. Айон стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки.  
— Там... Души мертвых демонов... — процедил он.  
— Ду... — Анри осекся. — Значит, и мама?..  
Айон сорвался с места. Секунду спустя Анри рванулся за ним.  
Души представляли собой весьма жалкое зрелище. Многие из них не имели сил даже подняться и лежали, распростертые на полу. Айон хладнокровно перешагивал через них, даже не замечая. Анри часто оглядывался, но не отставал.  
Наконец, в самой задней, тупиковой части пещеры, Айон остановился. Зазевавшийся Анри налетел на него, но он не обратил на это совершенно никакого внимания. Его взгляд был прикован к женщине, которая полулежала на холодных каменных плитах. Он опустился перед ней на одно колено. Но больше ничего не предпринимал.  
Анри не знал, как выглядит мать, но понял, что это она. Вряд ли на кого-то другого брат стал бы так же смотреть. Он несколько минут подряд вглядывался в ее лицо так пристально, что стало не по себе. И только потом наконец тихо произнес:  
— Лилит... Я пришел освободить тебя...  
Женщина подняла голову и открыла глаза. В первый миг она не поняла, кто перед ней, и попыталась встать, чтобы убежать, но упала. Айон подхватил ее и успокаивающе шепнул:  
— Не бойся, мама... Больше никто не причинит тебе зла...  
Анри молча смотрел и не вмешивался. Почему-то казалось, что этого делать не следует. Он вышел из пещеры вслед за Айоном, который нес Лилит и совсем его не замечал. Мать была для брата важнее всего. Он любил ее. Это было видно, хоть он почти ничего о ней не рассказывал. Они не слишком много успели обсудить в этом изнурительном походе. Его ранили тогда, при восстании, потому что он захотел забрать с собой ее голову. Ранил сам Правитель Ада. Но почему-то позволил уйти. Если бы не позволил — Айон бы погиб. Он никак не мог победить.  
Услышав вдруг негромкий оклик, Анри вздрогнул и обернулся, отвлекаясь от своих мыслей.  
— Брат... Подойди сюда... — тихо попросил Айон.  
Анри подошел. Лилит лежала у Айона на коленях и выглядела как изможденный полутруп, сполна отведавший боли. Было сложно почувствовать к ней что-то, совсем ее не зная. Мать... Анри не знал, что такое мать.  
— Я собираюсь освободить ее дух, — сообщил Айон. — Тогда она сможет возродиться. Я дарую тебе свободу, Лилит... Тебе и всем, кого люблю...  
— Ты сможешь? — спросил Анри и сразу понял, что мог бы и не спрашивать. — Но на это нужна энергия...  
— Жди меня здесь, — улыбнулся Айон. — Я вернусь.  
Анри хотел спросить, что это значит, но не успел — Айон разбежался и прыгнул со скалы. Анри навис над обрывом и тут же отпрянул назад, когда снизу взлетел брат в истинном облике. Лилит в его руках щурилась на солнце и жалась к широкой груди.  
Анри хотелось тоже разбежаться и полететь, но... На этот раз не посмел ослушаться Айона. Он уселся на один из камней и стал ждать. Через часок его осенило, что можно и поспать. Разозлившись на себя за то, что раньше не догадался, Анри лег на камень и закрыл глаза, перед этим подумав, что, когда Айон вернется, он обязательно попросит его все рассказать о Лилит...

— Я хотел бы быть с тобой, мама... Но меня ждет Анри... Мы обязательно встретимся когда-нибудь... — шепнул Айон, прощаясь с матерью.  
Он не понял, узнала ли она его и могла ли вообще хоть что-то понять. В глазах души, убитой адом, были только боль и страх. Айон с печальной улыбкой взглянул на Лилит и подумал, что, возможно, когда осуществит задуманное, он, скорее всего, просто камнем упадет вниз, потому что у него не хватит энергии даже на то, чтобы долететь до скалы. Но ведь это все было ради нее. Значит, определенно стоило того.  
Лилит подняла руку и коснулась его щеки, стирая стекающую слезу. Айон удивленно посмотрел на мать. Та улыбалась.  
— Я буду ждать, — с трудом, почти беззвучно проговорила она. — До свидания, Айон...  
Она узнала. А значит, все точно было не зря.  
Как ожидалось, сил хватило до ближайшей скалы, на которую Айон и свалился. Он отряхнулся и, тяжело вздохнув, прикинул, сколько сотен лет будет добираться до того места, где остался ждать Анри. Сил идти уже не было. Когда он попробовал подняться и пройти пару шагов, то почувствовал себя так, будто небо с землей поменялись местами.  
«Дай-то боже, чтобы этот дурачок не отправился меня искать... — думал Айон, лежа на камнях и размышляя, как долго еще сможет хотя бы просто оставаться в здравом уме. — Хватит с нас одного полудохлого...»  
Если здесь нельзя было умереть снова, то ожидала жуткая неподвижная вечность. Однообразно-тоскливая, бессмысленная, невыносимая. И не было шанса что-то изменить. Спасти мать удалось лишь из-за ее собственного дара. На это были способны только они вдвоем.  
Айон лежал, смотрел в небо и думал, что хочет, чтобы пошел дождь. Просто дождь, которого здесь никогда не было и не могло быть. Он попробовал поднять руку, но тело не слушалось. Даже глаза против воли закрывались, а мысли все больше путались.  
Если бы только Анри был здесь...  
Капля. Еще одна. Откуда здесь вода?..  
Капель все больше. Дождь... Но почему?..  
Тучи раздвинулись, и Айон увидел свет звездного пути. На миг ему показалось, что с золотой нити на него смотрит Лилит.  
— Мама... Ты спасла меня... — едва слышно шепнул Айон, не замечая, что произносит это вслух.  
Облокотившись на землю, он приподнялся и, прислонившись к камню, долго сидел, подставив открытые ладони дождю. Становилось легче. И каждый вдох больше не давался с трудом.  
С соседней скалы на него смотрела женщина, которую он не замечал.  
— Я знаю, кто может сотворить невозможное и создать рай из ада... — улыбнулась она. — Айон...  
Проснувшись, Айон долго не мог понять, где оказался. На вчерашних камнях цвели необыкновенно красивые цветы, небо сияло голубизной, а золотое солнце грело, не обжигая. К тому же в поле зрения возникло чье-то очень знакомое лицо...  
— Роз!.. — пораженно воскликнул Айон.  
— Ты уже проснулся? — весело улыбнулась она. — Посмотри, что ты сотворил с адом!  
— Я?!  
— Ну да. Вчера, когда вызвал дождь.  
Айон попытался осмыслить и то, что произошло вчера, и то, что он наконец нашел Роз... Но в голову настойчиво лез только один вопрос:  
— Ты не злишься на меня?  
— За что? — недоуменно переспросила Роз.  
— Ты же умерла из-за меня...  
— Чушь! Ты слишком любишь нагружать себя лишней ответственностью! — фыркнула она и вздохнула: — Ты все такой же... Анри ведь тоже здесь?  
— Да.  
— Где ты его потерял?  
— Самую дальнюю скалу видишь? Вон там. Но у меня кончилась энергия.  
— Правда? — усмехнулась Роз. — Тогда попробуй принять истинный облик.  
Что она имела в виду?..  
Айон встал, удивляясь, как легко даются движения. Так же легко далось изменение облика. Но почему? Что, черт возьми, произошло?  
— Я видела, как кто-то спускался к тебе с небес, пока ты спал...  
Эта новость поразила еще больше. Мама... Неужели это была она? Ускользнула от смерти, но вернулась за ним? Не могла не помочь...  
— Ну что, полетели? — засмеялась Роз. — Анри тебя уже наверняка заждался!  
Айон наконец ответил ей улыбкой и обнял, крепко прижимая к себе.  
— Как же я рад, что с тобой все в порядке...  
Ну, не считая, того, что все они были мертвы...  
Анри был немало удивлен тем, что Айон вернулся с Роз. О подробностях перевоплощения ада он кинулся расспрашивать тут же. Но брат только смеялся и ничего не говорил. Зато с радостью поведал о том, что нашел способ вырваться.  
— Мы последуем за Лилит, — сообщил он. — Если вы будете со мной — все будет хорошо. Я смогу провести вас. Мы восстанем из мертвых и вырвемся из ада, который был нам уготовлен!  
— У тебя всегда были глобальные планы. Если уж крушить, так весь мир. Но если строить, то целый рай, — усмехнулась Роз. В ее голосе слышалась неподдельная гордость.  
Все последовавшие за Айоном восхищались своим целеустремленным лидером. Да и тираном он был лишь с по-настоящему близкими. Видимо, сказывалась дурная наследственность. И чем больше Айон узнавал Адама, чем больше боялся стать таким, как он, тем крепче эта порочная философия «прощай врагов, наказывай близких» укоренялась в его мозгу. Хотя Адам всю жизнь руководствовался именной ей.  
— Так вы пойдете со мной? — улыбнулся Айон, протягивая им руки. — Пойдете, как тогда?  
Оба они, переглянувшись, обняли его. Позволяя на мгновение ощутить себя фантастически счастливым. Всесильным, способным на все.  
— Не ожидал такого рвения! — засмеялся Айон. — Но пока обнимать меня не за что!  
Они летели наверх, взявшись за руки. Вера в Айона не давала усомниться в правильности его действий. Все трое возликовали, когда, оказавшись по ту сторону, увидели Элизиум. Теперь уже обнимать Айона было за что.  
Приземляясь, он уже знал, что Амариз мчится к ним из навигаторской, а Рейдж проспорил, что они мертвы, и сейчас роется в карманах, в глубине души радуясь этому.  
Состоялось долгожданное воссоединение.


	12. Глава 12. Прощение предателя

— Амариз, где Анри?  
— Повторяю тебе в семьдесят четвертый раз: полетел за Мираэль, но скоро вернется!  
— Когда?  
— Я тебе только две секунды назад сказала: скоро!  
— А вдруг он не вернется?  
— Вернется, сколько можно повторять! Успокойся уже!  
— А сколько прошло времени?  
— Два часа! Ты заколебал спрашивать! Прекрати уже! У тебя истерика вообще! Осталось только вены резать!  
Айона идея заинтересовала. Он материализовал меч, и Амариз едва не упала в обморок. Через пару минут ожесточенной борьбы ей с большим трудом удалось-таки отнять меч.  
— Как дитя малое! Тебе в таком состоянии даже зубочистку в руки давать нельзя! — укоризненно заметила она. Айон, лишенный орудия для самоистязаний, печально застонал и откинулся на спинку дивана. — Ты его годами ждал! Подожди еще пару часов!  
— Бывает, что человек ждет чего-то всю жизнь. А из-за пятиминутного опоздания друга уже психует. Все относительно, — возразил Айон.  
Амариз вздохнула. Она все понимала. Но ничем помочь не помогла.  
— Подожди еще чуть-чуть.  
— После того, как я ждал десятилетия, ты просишь меня подождать «еще чуть-чуть»?!  
— Ты невыносим.  
Амариз подошла к Айону и, заключив его в объятия, прижала головой к своему животу. Демон обхватил ее за талию, утыкаясь носом в складки одежды. Поддержка сейчас была очень кстати. Он вел себя как идиот, и хорошо, что этот позор видела только Амариз, которой он всецело доверял.  
— Я хочу, чтобы он был со мной...  
— А я хочу, чтобы ты успокоился. Ты же сам всегда говорил, что все будет хорошо.  
— Если бы я это знал наверняка, я бы этого не говорил.  
— Айон!  
— Я держу в руках весь мир. И только над Анри я не властен.  
— Трагедия всевластия. Ты получил все, кроме того, чего желал больше всего на свете. А если бы пришлось выбирать, то что бы ты выбрал — мир или Анри?  
— Анри... Я бы променял всю Вселенную на Анри, но Вселенная его не стоит...  
У Амариз на этот счет было иное мнение, но озвучивать она его не стала, чтобы не нервировать Айона еще больше. Сейчас это было совершенно ни к чему.  
Дверь распахнулась, и на порог влетел Анри. Видно было, что он бежал по Элизиуму со всех ног, да так, что теперь никак не мог отдышаться. Айон поднял голову. В глазах его отразилось ликование. Он отпустил Амариз, и братья, бросившись друг к другу, наконец обнялись.

— Замечательное задание! — восторгалась Эллада, поправляя сползшие чулки. — Наконец-то я смогу выйти в свет, одетая во что-то приличное!  
Арианна робко мялась позади, теребя в руках подол шикарного белого платья. Ей, в отличие от подруги, было совершенно все равно, куда именно их посылают. Новое задание было очень ответственным, и девушка сильно нервничала. Похоже, ее беспечной подруге хотелось покрасоваться перед презентабельными мужчинами, а значит, вся ответственность ложилась на Арианну.  
До экзорцистов дошли слухи, что сегодня на одном из вечеров, где соберутся многие высокопоставленные лица, будет присутствовать Айон. Арианна не понимала, почему его задержание поручили именно им двоим. Нет, конечно, ей приходилось сражаться с Айоном раньше, но все же они были еще слишком юны и неопытны, хоть и умели неплохо обращаться с оружием. Так или иначе, задание было дано, и приходилось его выполнять.  
Зал полнился народом, и Арианна старательно искала глазами Айона в то время, как Эллада начала флиртовать с одним из мужчин, одетых в официальные костюмы и похожих на клонов. Арианну не интересовали ее забавы. Она нервничала, на нее давил груз ответственности. Из них двоих только она знала, как выглядит демон, потому что ей когда-то пришлось столкнуться с ним лицом к лицу. Но здесь, в толпе, где в глазах рябило от одинаковых людей, она никак не могла его заприметить.  
Устав от внутреннего напряжения и ощутив давящую боль в висках, экзорцистка отошла глотнуть немного вина, чтобы расслабиться. Прикрыв глаза, она прислонилась к стене, держа в руках хрустальный бокал, приятно обдающий холодом бледные пальцы.  
«О чем я думаю! — стучало в голове. — Мы не справимся! Мы точно не справимся! Нужно сейчас же уходить и не подвергать всех опасности!»  
Открыв глаза, она обнаружила перед собой высокого худощавого юношу, на лице которого сияла загадочная улыбка. Не говоря ни слова, он преподнес ей синюю розу. Растерявшись, Арианна взяла цветок из руки незнакомца и, вдохнув прекрасный аромат, зарылась носом в бархатные лепестки. На ее бледном лице проступил румянец.  
— Не затруднит ли вас подарить мне танец? — усмехнулся юноша, галантно подав ей руку.  
Покраснев еще больше, девушка приняла приглашение. Задание разом вылетело у нее из головы. Очаровательный юноша кружил ее в танце, и экзорцистка могла поклясться, что это были лучшие мгновения ее жизни. Его руки были такими холодными, словно у мертвеца, не грубыми, но и не нежными. Он так уверенно вел ее в танце, его объятия были крепкими и властными, хоть и почти равнодушными. По завершении танца его губы едва ощутимо коснулись ее губ, и Арианна тихо вскрикнула, краснея и прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Благодарю за прекрасный танец, — усмехнулся юноша, одаривая девушку почтительным поклоном. — Надеюсь, вы получили от него удовольствие.  
— Д-да, — пробормотала экзорцистка, заикаясь от волнения. — Спасибо...  
— Вы стояли и высматривали кого-то, — продолжал незнакомец. С его лица не сходила усмешка. — Надеюсь, вы не потеряли вашего кавалера?  
— Я здесь с подругой, — покраснев еще больше, робко ответила Арианна. — Она вечно влипает в неприятности...  
Юноша покачал головой в знак сочувствия.  
— Тогда, пожалуй, мне не стоит отвлекать вас, — произнес он, подхватывая со стола розу и бережно украшая ею волосы Арианны. — Вы так безжизненно-прекрасны.  
Развернувшись, он зашагал прочь, оставив девушку растерянной и смущенной. В груди приятно теплело, и по всему телу прокатывалась мелкая дрожь. По лицу расплылась счастливая улыбка, а полный тепла взгляд был направлен на удаляющуюся фигуру юноши. Хотелось плясать от радости и восторга.  
У Эллады в это время тоже понемногу налаживалась личная жизнь. Отшив уже нескольких неудавшихся «принцев», она наконец заприметила мужчину, сильно выделяющегося на фоне всех остальных. Весь в белом, с длинными белоснежными волосами, он сразу же покорил сердце девушки. Пробравшись к нему сквозь толпу и начав как всегда с невинного флирта, через полчаса она уже затащила его в комнату, чтобы уединиться.  
Это было поистине великолепно. Никогда еще Эллада не получала такого наслаждения от обыкновенного мужчины. Все в нем было прекрасно — и божественный бархатный голос, и смуглая кожа, и струящиеся по крепким плечам шелковые волосы. В нем чувствовались сила, мощь и власть. И это по-настоящему пленило.  
Довольная, как кошка, Эллада прильнула к мужчине, отшвыривая ногой мешающее одеяло. Жадно и собственнически обняв его руками и закинув ногу ему на бедро, девушка обворожительно улыбнулась, заглядывая в фиолетовые глаза. Что-то в них внезапно вызвало недоумение.  
— У тебя такие тонкие зрачки, — задумчиво пробормотала экзорцистка. — Разве такие бывают?  
Мужчина лишь усмехнулся, ничего не ответив.  
— Как твое имя? — спросила Эллада, подозрительно прищурившись.  
— Айон, — последовал внезапный и очень неожиданный ответ.  
Не сдержав ужаса, экзорцистка пронзительно завизжала, хватая подушку и принимаясь колотить ею демона. Она пребывала в полнейшем шоке.  
Узнав знакомый визг подруги, на помощь к ней поспешила Арианна, врываясь в комнату с пистолетом наготове. Едва вбежавшую девушку осыпало перьями от подушки.  
— Что тут происходит?! — закричала она, выходя из себя.  
Потасовка тут же прекратилась, и к ней обернулись два растерянных лица. Эллада неловко хихикнула, заливаясь краской от стыда. Одна рука Айона лежала на ее обнаженной груди, второй он вцепился в волосы. Экзорцистка же, желая дать сдачи, одной рукой ухватила его за член, надеясь расцарапать длинными ногтями, а другой уперлась в подбородок, пытаясь отпихнуть от себя.  
— Что. Тут. Происходит, — закипая, повторила Арианна. Ее крайне непросто было вывести из себя, но Элладе это отлично удавалось. — Что за балаган вы устроили из нашего задания?!  
Айон неловко кашлянул и, отцепив от себя присмиревшую Элладу, поднялся, прикрываясь одеялом.  
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сообщил он, медленно продвигаясь к выходу.  
— Никуда ты не пойдешь! — вскипела Эллада, хватая его за волосы. — Давай, пристрели его, он подлец!  
— Ну зачем же сразу пристреливать, — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — И как вас таких злых и неуравновешенных в экзорцисты берут...  
— Заткнись! — рявкнула девушка, одаряя его смачным пинком. — Давай над ним надругаемся и выбросим его труп на свалку! А из его волос я себе сделаю парик!  
Демон возвел глаза к потолку. Арианна обвела любовников хмурым взглядом.  
— Никого мы выбрасывать не будем, — строго произнесла она. — Его надо отвести к нашему начальнику.  
— Это еще зачем?! — возмутилась Эллада. — Я требую возмездия!  
Айон снова попытался незаметно ускользнуть, пользуясь перебранкой. Он еще надеялся уладить все без жертв.  
— Стоять! — одернул его властный, полный негодования голос Эллады. — Не думай, что ты так легко отделаешься!  
Демон вздохнул, заметив направленный на себя пистолет, и миролюбиво поднял руки.  
— Ну разве так благодарят за чудесно проведенное время?  
— Брат! — послышался в коридоре истошный крик, и секунду спустя в комнату вбежал запыхавшийся Анри. — Брат, с тобой все в порядке?  
Увидев обнаженного Айона, Анри опешил и поперхнулся, но, поняв, что брата собрались убивать, тут же закрыл его собой.  
— Ты?! — воскликнула Арианна, задыхаясь от возмущения. — Почему ты с ним?!  
— Похоже, нам всем надо многое обсудить, — вздохнул Айон.  
Спустя четверть часа все четверо сидели на диване в гостинице и мирно беседовали. Анри примостился рядом с братом на самом краешке и скромно отмалчивался. Последнее время он все чаще старался действовать по плану: «Меня нету!». Надо сказать, что это была выгодная позиция. Безвольный и бесхребетный, демон только иногда поддакивал брату, не смея с ним спорить. Именно из-за этой черты характера на нем вечно все ездили и заставляли выполнять кучу идиотских поручений. Подчинение было у него в крови.  
Утомленные событиями сегодняшнего вечера, они наконец пришли к компромиссу и договорились обсудить все завтра. День выдался тяжелым, ситуация казалась сложной и уже не решалась простой перестрелкой. В итоге девушки отправились к себе в номер, братья — к себе.  
— Тебе не тяжело так жить? — сочувственно спросил Анри, едва они остались вдвоем. — Когда все кругом тебя ненавидят? Просто за то, что ты тот, кто ты есть?  
— Не знаю... — махнул рукой Айон. — Тяжело, не тяжело... Жить-то все равно хочется... К тому же, у меня есть ты...  
— Я... А что я? Я тебе даже помочь редко могу. Это я живу благодаря тебе...  
— Мы оба живем, потому что мы вместе... Мы ведь еще до рождения остались одни, но все же нас было двое... Так что не предавай меня больше, Анри... Мы ведь вместе прошли ад, изменили его и восстали из мертвых...  
— Мы?.. Все это делал ты... Я тебе только под ногами мешался.  
Айон отошел к окну. Захотелось глотнуть свежего воздуха после всей этой нервотрепки. Была уже глубокая ночь. С неба смотрела полная луна, и в ее тусклом свете мир казался умиротворенно-прекрасным. Хотелось не думать об Аде. Об Арее. Сосредоточиться на величайшей победе. Надеяться, что и все остальное можно будет преодолеть.  
— Анри... Скажи мне, что я тебе нужен... — вдруг попросил Айон.  
— Ты мне нужен... — послушно подтвердил Анри и добавил, заметив на лице брата тень сомнения: — Правда, Айон... Ты мне правда очень нужен... Помнишь, ты сказал мне, что небо без звезд ужасно? Почему ты это сказал?  
— Помнишь, как мы любили смотреть на звезды, прильнув к прозрачной стене Ада? Ты тогда так восхищался... Ты на мгновения забывал обо всем... Я тогда смотрел на тебя, и меня охватывало счастье... Я так радовался... Как сейчас помню эти моменты... Когда я видел, как ты счастлив от этого, все остальное делалось неважным...  
— Ты вспомнил, что обещал мне свободу, и не захотел нарушать обещания?  
Айон замолчал, собираясь с духом, чтобы добавить еще что-то. Анри напряженно вглядывался в его лицо, гадая, что именно. Интересно, доверял ли он теперь вообще? После всего?  
— Я не хотел уходить так, Анри... — произнес наконец Айон. — Я не хотел тебя там бросать... Но ты сам со мной не пошел...  
— Не надо, брат... Я понимаю... — улыбнулся Анри, накрывая сжавшийся кулак Айона своей ладонью. — Ты же сам учил меня, что не надо ненавидеть... Я простил тебя... Прости себя и ты...  
— Я не могу... — сдавленно прошептал Айон, уткнувшись в его плечо. — Я совершил так много ошибок... Так много потерял, потому что не стал бороться... Мне стоило заставить тебя пойти со мной... Но я этого не сделал...  
Анри был поражен странной исповедью Айона. Он ничего не знал об Арее, поэтому не понимал, что все эти слова — попытка завуалировать переживания именно о нем. Сожаление, что не хватило духу увести сына силой. Может, именно поэтому Айон в этой реальности нравился гораздо больше, чем в той. У него почему-то была совесть. Было понимание плохого и хорошего. Странноватое, но было. Когда же он это потерял?  
— Брат, почему ты за добро оправдываешься?.. — прошептал Анри, обнимая его.  
— Наверное, потому, что зла я не совершал...  
Анри улыбнулся и обнял Айона еще крепче.  
— Я обещаю, больше я никогда тебя не предам... Мы расстались так давно, но ведь впереди еще столько лет...  
— Обещай мне еще кое-что... — попросил Айон, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. — Обещай умереть вместе со мной...  
— Не сомневайся, Айон! Без тебя я просто не выживу! — засмеялся Анри.  
Айон наконец улыбнулся.  
Он и правда разительно отличался от другого себя. Тот творил насильственную херню под девизом «это для твоего блага». Этот был способен говорить о преодолении говна не обвиняюще, а воодушевляюще. К чему бы ни вела эта реальность, смотреть на нее было очень полезным опытом. Этот Айон был настолько лучше, что хотелось выбрать его.  
Таким он виделся в детстве. Великодушным, сильным и добрым. Может, он лишь притворялся. Но эта реальность и все происходящее здесь делало его таким по-настоящему. И это невозможно было не полюбить.  
Спускаясь утром к номеру экзорцисток, Айон услышал обрывок разговора Эллады и Анри. Обрадовало, что они общаются вполне дружелюбно — а значит, конфликт исчерпан, и одной проблемой стало меньше. Однако Анри вряд ли позволил бы себе обсуждать брата за глаза, если бы знал, что тот услышит все сказанное.  
— Арианна уже однажды стреляла в Айона... — рассказывал он девушке. — И знаешь, что он ей сказал? «Ты можешь утолить свою жажду мести, лишь назначив виноватых в твоей боли и расплатившись с ними. Так устроены все разумные существа. Не важно, человек ты, демон или ангел. Все разумные существа — эгоисты. Поэтому ты будешь ненавидеть меня. Ты будешь ненавидеть, не зная, не понимая, просто потому, что тебе некуда девать боль. Поэтому если тебе нужны виноватые — пусть это буду я. Стреляй еще. Стреляй, пока патроны не кончатся, пока бессильно не упадешь на землю, пока не надоест... Может, тогда ты поймешь, что твоя ненависть бессмысленна...»  
— Как же Арианна до его головы дотянулась? Он же ее в два раза выше! — удивилась Эллада.  
— А он на камни присел, чтобы ей было не так далеко тянуться... — смущенно объяснил Анри.  
— Он странный...  
— Да... — согласился демон. — Но добрый...  
Пожалуй, это польстило. А потому захотелось прервать беседу на этой радостной ноте, пока брат не ляпнул что-нибудь неуместное. Он оставил хорошее впечатление — и, может, поселил сомнение в головах экзорцисток. Это сыграло на руку. Очень уж не хотелось убивать их сейчас.  
— Меня обсуждаете, дорогие сплетники? — усмехнулся Айон, заставив «сплетников» вздрогнуть.  
— Нельзя так подкрадываться! — возмутился Анри. — Как ты так бесшумно ходишь?!  
— В нашем мире шуметь вообще нельзя. Шумные у нас не выживают, — пояснил Айон. — Кстати, братец, не пора бы тебе домой? Они там без начальства наверняка уже пол-Элизиума разнесли.  
— Да разве я начальство? — развел руками Анри. — Они только тебя и слушаются. А если Эрдо с Рейджем драку затеют, так вообще только ты и разнимешь...  
— Куча нервных подчиненных — это бомба замедленного действия, — усмехнулся Айон. — Они там без меня совсем одичают.  
Пора было вернуться в Элизиум. Они и так задержались слишком надолго. Впрочем, было весело. И в кои-то веки у него был секс.  
Встретила братьев рассерженная Амариз. Слушая, как она отчитывает Айона за безответственное поведение, Анри с трудом сдерживал смех. Айон имел мученический вид. Орать на Амариз он не хотел и поэтому дал ей выговориться. Ей всегда позволялось больше, чем остальным. Он уважал ее, ценил ее мнение. Относился как к старшей и мудрой сестре.  
— А еще он с экзорцисткой переспал! — наябедничал Анри.  
— Предателем ты был, предателем и остался! — с досадой скривился Айон, поскорее желая отделаться от них обоих.  
Помощь подоспела, откуда не ждали. К ним выбежала Мираэль.  
Айон впервые испытал радость от мучений Анри, которого Мираэль начала пилить. Подумав, что так недолго и скатиться до его уровня, Айон направился к зданию. Амариз, правда, и на ходу продолжала ругать, но демон уже не слушал, поглощенный своими мыслями. У него было нехорошее предчувствие. Никакого повода для беспокойства вроде не находилось, но заставить интуицию замолчать он не мог.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Анри с Мираэль. Почему-то передернуло от созерцания того, как они целуются.  
«Все для него, а я за это что получаю? Меня едва не пристрелили вчера, а ему, похоже, все равно... — мрачно подумал Айон и тут же спохватился: — О чем я думаю?.. С каких пор я стал ожидать благодарности?»  
Но и забыть эту мысль уже не выходило. Забыть... Хотелось бы забыть все плохое. Никогда не ненавидеть и не злиться. Но ревность порой побеждала. Порой побеждал гнев. И не выходило не торговаться с самим собой, пытаясь определить, кто и чего заслужил.  
— Брат! Там!.. — донесся до слуха крик Анри.  
Айон поднял голову, отвлекаясь от духовных метаний, и увидел в небе двух демонов, которые секундой позже приземлились на площадку.  
— Амариз! — крикнул он, мгновенно становясь собранным и сосредоточенным. — Включи силовое поле! Не дай им проникнуть в здание!  
Амариз кинулась в Элизиум. Один из демонов последовал за ней, но его точным ударом в грудь сразил меч Айона. Это помогло выиграть время, но не убить.  
Сражаться против двоих хорошо обученных демонов было тяжеловато даже для Айона. Он не обращал внимания ни на что другое, сосредоточившись на схватке, и мог бы победить, если бы не вздумал посмотреть в сторону.  
Анри улетал вниз сквозь облака, неся на руках Мираэль. Глаза Айона заблестели ненавистью и болью. Он отвлекся всего на секунду, но этого было достаточно, чтобы один из демонов отсек ему руку вместе с мечом, а другой повалил на землю и наступил на горло.  
Нет, он просто не мог проиграть! Анри... Какого черта он опять бросил?! После всего, через что они прошли вместе?! Как он мог?!  
— Ты заплатишь за все, отступник! — провозгласил демон, поднимая за ворот и заставляя встать на колени.  
— Мне все равно. Делайте со мной, что хотите, — безразлично ответил Айон. — Хоть в Ад меня заберите. Плевать.  
Демоны довольно оскалились.  
— Неужели тебя так легко сломить? — ухмыльнулся один из них. — Ты возомнил себя новым повелителем, а на самом деле просто стал никем! Смерть для тебя — слишком легкая кара!  
— Что еще вы можете сделать? — усмехнулся Айон. — Вас всю жизнь учили только убивать.  
Демоны оскалились еще противнее.  
— Мы сотрем тебе память, и ты станешь одним из нас! Будешь подчиняться! Будешь служить тем, кого презираешь! И больше никто и никогда не посмеет замыслить восстание!  
Да. Это и правда было во сто крат хуже смерти. Заставляло испытывать неподдельный ужас. Поэтому, отринув гордость, Айон прошептал:  
— Нет... Не делайте этого... Умоляю... Убейте меня...  
Демоны расхохотались, глядя на него свысока. Должно быть, это доставляло им потрясающее наслаждение. Издеваться над тем, кто сбежал из тюрьмы, в которой они были обречены оставаться до конца своих дней.  
— Думал, что отделаешься так легко, отступник?  
— Нет... Я не хочу... Пожалуйста, нет... Все, что угодно, кроме этого...  
— Тогда выдай нам Анри. Демона, который предал нас. Его грех не меньше, чем твой. Мы убьем тебя, как ты просишь, если отдашь нам его.  
Айона объяла дрожь. Сама мысль о том, что можно предать Анри, была омерзительна.  
«Ну почему?!.. — мучительно старался понять он. — Почему ему так легко меня предать?.. Почему мне так больно сейчас, но я не могу ответить злом на зло?..»  
— Ты видел когда-нибудь, как враги плачут? — спросил своего напарника один из демонов. — Так иди, посмотри.  
Айон плакал против своей воли. Все, во что он верил и все, ради чего он жил, оказалось бессмысленным и напрасным. Сын не пошел с ним. Брат снова бросил и сбежал.  
— Кончай уже... Давай сюда меч! — велел один демон другому, который так уставился на Айона, как будто только что понял, что враги тоже могут чувствовать. Тот очухался и передал напарнику меч.  
Черт побери, Айон мог поклясться, что это тот самый меч, меч Арея, собственного сына. Неужели они делали это не по приказу Правителя Ада? Неужели им приказал Арей? Он так сильно ненавидел? Так сильно хотел уничтожить свой образ в голове отца? Подчинить, уничтожить? Насколько он был силен, если ему даже не пришлось присутствовать здесь? Если должно было хватить одного меча? Он как-то усовершенствовал меч? Оставил в нем отпечаток собственного сознания? Боже, каким же могущественным он стал в таком юном возрасте... Новый дьявол... Какую роль ему уготовил Правитель Ада? Как можно было теперь его спасти?  
Демоны вырубили Айона одним ударом, но больше ничего не успели сделать. Один из них занес меч, собираясь исполнить приговор, когда сверху спикировала черная тень. И, молниеносно выхватив меч из руки демона, отрубила ему голову. Второй бросился было в атаку, но, заметив, что напарник не восстановился, отступил. Подхватил лежащего без чувств Айона и взлетел, решив не рисковать.  
Тень бросилась за ним. Схватка в воздухе вышла еще более быстрой и ужасной. Всего через минуту второй демон был обезглавлен. Анри (а это был все-таки он), понадеявшись на легкую победу, полетел вместе с Айоном на руках обратно к Элизиуму, но вдруг ощутил, как все тело пронзила острая нестерпимая боль. И когда только его успели ранить, черт побери?  
Теперь они оба падали в бездну. Выроненный меч звякнул где-то внизу. Анри с ужасом осознал, что будет, если они упадут на скалы.  
«Ты же спасал меня, не думая о боли... — думал он, злясь на себя. — Ты умирал, но все равно меня спасал...»  
Еще секунда, и Анри почувствовал сильный удар головой о скалу. Все померкло, и лишь одна мысль успела промелькнуть прежде, чем угасло сознание — что, если это конец?  
Как же забавно было наблюдать все это. Без эмоций, с отстраненным интересом. Арей начинал понимать, что они с Правителем Ада просто играют чужими жизнями. Словно реальность — партия на шахматной доске. И они сражаются в попытке продемонстрировать свое мастерство. Чувства пешек совершенно не волновали. Значение имел только тот, кто сидел напротив и верил, что победит.  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, рывками. Вскоре Анри открыл глаза и сел. Голова кружилась. Меч лежал недалеко, всего в метре. Демон подобрал его и огляделся. Айона поблизости видно не было.  
«Если... Если он умрет, я себя не прощу... — подумал Анри, сжимая в руке меч. — Я могу только убивать... Больше я ни на что не способен...»  
Айона он нашел внизу, у подножья. Хотя в том, что осталось от брата, узнать его было сложно. Если Анри упал на саму скалу, то Айон с этой скалы скатился. По острым выступам. Много метров вниз.  
Анри подбежал к брату, надеясь, что тот еще жив. Это было глупое ожидание. Анри и сам понимал, что в таком теле души быть уже не может. Плач и вой эхом разнеслись по скалам. Ничего и никогда в жизни он не желал так, как того, чтобы Айон остался жив.  
«Почему я всегда должен выбирать из тех, кого люблю?! — отчаянно размышлял Анри, вспоминая, что обещал Айону умереть вместе с ним. И, решившись, поднес к горлу меч. Однажды они вместе уже победили смерть. Может, вышло бы и на этот раз. — Почему мы должны так умирать?..»  
Рука трупа вцепилась в рукоятку. Анри отскочил, не сдержав истошного вопля.  
— Ты... Живой?!.. — поразился он, испытывая странную смесь ужаса и счастья. Он постарался быть честным и преданным хотя бы на этот раз, но был безмерно рад, что не придется исполнять обещания.  
— А ты думал, я позволю тебе умереть? — ухмыльнулся Айон, обрастая новой, живой, плотью. И как у него только хватило сил...  
— Айон... Я так рад... — залепетал Анри. Он хотел приблизиться к брату, но пристальный, сощуренный, настораживающий взгляд заставил остановиться.  
— У меня было время подумать, пока я тут загорал... И знаешь, что я решил?  
Анри побоялся даже предположить. И не напрасно. Ответом стал удар коленом в живот.  
— Сволочь ты, любимый братик! — заявил Айон. — Бросать меня ради какой-то девки...  
Одним ударом Анри не отделался. Айон бил несколько долгих минут, пока ему не надоело. Не жалел, не церемонился. Но в этом не было той жестокости, того садистского удовлетворения. И никак не удавалось уловить суть этой призрачной разницы. Айон будто бы не поддавался гневу, не наказывал раба, а лишь обиделся на брата — на кого-то равного, имеющего право быть самим собой.  
— Легче стало... — философски заключил он, закончив. — Надо было мне давно тебя побить. Они со мной знаешь, что хотели сделать? Стереть мне память и заставить снова им служить! А за то, чтобы тихо-мирно меня убить, они тебя потребовали! Но я тебя никому не отдам! Ты мне самому нужен! Люблю я таких сволочей, понимаешь. Вы надо мной издеваетесь, а я вас все равно люблю. Поэтому за свою шкуру можешь не беспокоиться.  
Айон устало вздохнул и сел на ближайший камень. Возможно, физическая нагрузка после таких ранений была излишней. Сердце никак желало унимать стук. Зато на душе стало легче. Казалось, что это стоит того.  
— Сам не понимаю, почему я тебя терплю? Послал бы тебя давно к твоей девке и жил спокойно. Нет, мучаюсь зачем-то... Зачем, спрашивается? Демон ты и есть демон, что с тебя возьмешь... Буду я над каждым демоном трястись... Анри, иди ко мне, я тебя обниму...  
Анри боязливо подошел.  
— Больно, что ли? Ничего, переживешь. Мне из-за тебя еще и не так больно было... И не надо на меня так смотреть. Отвернись, если нормально смотреть не можешь. У меня семья, дети, а я из-за какого-то идиота помирать должен.  
Говоря о детях, Айон, вероятно, подразумевал своих подчиненных, которых считал, не без оснований, детским садиком в увеличенном масштабе. В эту же категорию он относил и Анри. Об Арее он по-прежнему не упоминал.  
Он замолчал и стал смотреть брату в глаза. Пристально, проникая в самую душу. Вскоре Анри не выдержал и, опустившись перед Айоном на колени, положил голову ему на ноги. Айон стал гладить его, перебирая спутанные волосы.  
— Не думаю, что когда-нибудь пожалею о своей слабости... — тихо произнес он. — А моя слабость — ты...  
Это звучало, как признание в любви. И Анри был рад, что отделался так легко. Что его всего лишь побили — не выгнали, не сдали демонам Ада. Жаль, что эта идиллия продлилась недолго. Ровно до того момента, как Айон узнал, кто виноват в нападении. Из-за кого все это на самом деле произошло.  
Он в бешенстве метался по комнате, круша все, что попадалось под руку. Анри дрожал, стараясь забиться в угол и стать как можно незаметнее. Но брат, наконец отдышавшись и взяв себя в руки, подошел к нему и схватил за подбородок.  
— Прости меня... — всхлипнул Анри, зажмуриваясь от страха.  
Айон толкнул его к кровати, заставляя упасть на нее, и навалился сверху, придавливая за плечи. Фиолетовые глаза были полны гнева, и Анри чувствовал, что, стоит отвести взгляд, как брат тут же выплеснет свою злость. Он протянул руку и осторожно погладил Айона по груди, залезая ладонью под рубашку. Того словно передернуло. Лицо его исказилось гримасой отвращения. Он резко встал и отвернулся, сжимая кулаки.  
— Айон... — тихо начал Анри, приподнимаясь. — Прости, я не знал, что Мираэль выдаст им наше местоположение... Наверно, она испугалась... Наверно, они угрожали ей...  
Айон развернулся к брату, снеся ногой стул, и с бешеной яростью уставился на него.  
— Какого черта это было?! Какого черта ты позволил ей?!  
— Она... — растерялся Анри. — Она ведь такая добрая... Прости ее, дай ей еще один шанс...  
— Шанс?! — прошипел Айон, едва удерживая себя от соблазна растерзать брата на месте.  
Развернувшись, он быстрым шагом направился к комнате Мираэль. Анри побежал за ним.  
— Прекрати! — кричал он отчаянно. — Ты хочешь снова разрушить мою жизнь?!  
— Не мешай, — гневно процедил Айон.  
Брат преградил ему дорогу.  
— Да я скорее тебя убью, чем дам тебе что-то с ней сделать! — с нарастающей яростью прошипел он.  
— Отойди! — пока еще сдерживаясь, велел Айон.  
— Даже прикасаться к ней не смей! — закричал Анри, намереваясь стоять на своем до конца.  
Айон оттолкнул его и решительно направился вперед, но Анри ударил ногой в челюсть, заставив упасть. Не спеша вставать, Айон сжал в руке разбитые очки, и те с хрустом треснули. Пожалуй, брат доводил уже слишком долго, чтобы и на этот раз нашлись силы простить.  
— Вон!.. — прошептал он, вытирая с подбородка кровь. — Пошел вон отсюда! И чтобы больше я никогда тебя не видел! Слышишь?! Уходи и никогда больше не смей попадаться мне на глаза!  
— Айон... Я... Я не хотел... — умоляюще прошептал Анри, опускаясь перед братом на колени. — Айон, прости меня...  
— Ты не слышал, что я тебе сказал? Убирайся прочь! — отрезал тот, поднимаясь. И безапелляционно распорядился: — Рейдж! Эрдо! Вышвырните их отсюда! И больше никогда, никогда сюда не пускайте!  
Последним, что видел Анри до того, как его за шиворот сгребла огромная лапища Эрдо, была спина Айона, уходящего вглубь Элизиума, в который теперь никогда нельзя было возвращаться. Он снова потерял место, которое уже начал считать своим домом. Что ж... Наверное, все они заслуживали своей судьбы...

— Ну хоть чайку попей! — умоляла Амариз Айона, который уже шестой час сидел на краю Элизиума и смотрел в одну точку. — Ну нельзя же так, в конце концов! Ну, подумаешь, великое дело — Анри выгнать! Слетай верни обратно — и всех делов-то!  
Айон не то застонал, не то завыл.  
— Да не веди ты себя так, будто жизнь кончилась! — рассердилась Амариз. — Один раз разозлился — и уже себя грызешь! Анри тебя сколько раз предавал? Даже счета нет! А ты один раз поддался злости — и уже тебе плохо! Отвлекись! Жизнь прекрасна!  
Айону хотелось, чтобы его поглотила тьма ада. Даже один свой проступок он считал ужасной ошибкой. И как же это нравилось в нем.  
От Амариз он вскоре ускользнул туда, где никто не мешал предаваться самоистязанию. Туда, где это даже поощрялось — в церковь. Пение хора помогло успокоиться и собраться. Прикрыв глаза, Айон мысленно представлял Бога, которого однажды видел в расплывчатых воспоминаниях Правителя Ада, и думал, что люди ровно ничего о нем не знают. Впрочем, не так уж много знали и демоны. Да и ангелы, судя по всему...  
«Когда-нибудь я долечу до звезд, — замечтался Айон, — и увижу его своими глазами...»  
На город уже спустились сумерки, а он все сидел, вдыхал запах ладана и слушал песнопение. Плавный свет свечей убаюкивал и дарил ощущение покоя. Постепенно становилось легче. Будто и правда снизошла божественная благодать.  
Выйдя из церкви, Айон почувствовал себя почти счастливым. Но грехи снова навалились всей тяжестью, когда он увидел у здания напротив Анри.  
— Я знал, что ты придешь сюда, — начал тот, шагая вперед. — Потому что знаю, что ты чувствуешь...  
Айон побледнел и попятился.  
— Ты сказал мне, — негромко продолжал Анри, — что не хочешь больше никогда меня видеть, хотя до этого говорил, что любишь меня...  
Айон почувствовал, что слова застревают в горле. Он пятился, пока не коснулся спиной стены. Анри медленно шел к нему. Будто зверь к добыче. Спокойно, уверенно. Так непривычно разумно. Словно резко эволюционировал из импульсивного дурака.  
— Ты ведь солгал, когда сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я ушел навсегда. Ты не можешь этого хотеть. И я получил доказательство тому, что прав — ты пришел сюда. Значит, тебе плохо...  
Анри встал так близко к Айону, что их теперь не разделяло и метра. Заставив вжаться в стену. Ощутить себя загнанной жертвой. Потому что было невыносимо стыдно перед ним.  
— Тебе плохо из-за меня... Я знаю, ты не хотел мне этого говорить... И не хотел прогонять меня... Не надо себя за это ненавидеть... Ты ни в чем передо мной не виноват...  
В глазах Айона отражалась боль. Боль от всего, что довелось пережить. Какие же разные выводы он сделал из этой боли в разных реальностях... Этого Правитель Ада хотел лишить? Хорошего отца? Как же Арей ненавидел его за это. Этот Айон стоил тысяч себя из других реальностей. С ним хотелось остаться. Его хотелось любить.  
— Я с тобой, брат... — шепнул Анри, обнимая его. — Вместе мы все преодолеем! Давай не будем ненавидеть друг друга... Давай простим друг друга за все, что мы только когда-либо совершили плохого...  
Айон обхватил брата за пояс и сполз вниз, утыкаясь лбом ему в колени. Анри погладил его по голове, запуская пальцы в белоснежные седые волосы.  
— Ты сильный, Айон... — тихо шепнул он. — Смирись с тем, что и ты иногда можешь разозлиться... И встань уже, а то, когда ты передо мной на коленях стоишь, я себя как-то неуютно чувствую...  
Анри протянул брату руку, помогая встать. Приподнял его опущенную голову за подбородок и, заставив посмотреть на себя, улыбнулся.  
— Хоть раз позволь себе быть несовершенным. Кричи, бей меня, дай чувствам вырваться наружу. В этом нет ничего плохого. Каждому надо иногда поорать, иначе, если долго копить боль в себе, тоже ничего хорошего не выйдет.  
— И эта философия сделала тебя счастливым? — хрипло спросил Айон. Впервые за вечер. Наверное, он бы так и не подал голоса, если бы не увидел возможность прочитать очередную проповедь.  
— Ну... В каком-то смысле...  
— Хорошо. А теперь подумай, что будет с теми, на ком ты будешь срывать злость? Скажи, они будут от этого счастливы? Они будут срывать злость на других, и это никогда не закончится. Такие как ты преумножают зло, считая, что то, что они творят — благо.  
— Зато я, в отличие от тебя, не парюсь из-за любой ерунды! Чуть кому слово не так сказал — убить меня за это мало! Наорал на кого-нибудь — вообще в ад мне дорога! Нет уж, я так не могу!  
— Поэтому тебе и предать очень просто, не так ли?  
Анри замолчал. Этим брат попал в точку.  
— Я избрал свой путь, — улыбнулся Айон. — И буду верить в него, что бы ни произошло.  
Анри забыл обо всем, вновь увидев его улыбку, которая грела даже в аду.  
— Иди ко мне, — прошептал Айон, беря брата за плечи и притягивая к себе. — Будем счастливы, пока мы вместе...  
— Даже смерть не разлучит нас... — ответил Анри, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку.  
Как, все же, нравилось смотреть на такого отца. В нем было что-то прекрасное, именно то, чего всегда хотелось. Нечто истинное, бесконечно светлое и всесильное. Способное на великое сотворение. Никто не смел это отбирать.  
С высокой крыши было видно, как на площади пускали салют. Внизу веселились люди, издалека слышался радостный смех. На темном небе яркими точками блестели звезды. Айон оглянулся на Анри. Тот сидел с понурым видом, задумавшись о чем-то. Айон улыбнулся и обнял его.  
— Склоняешься к мнению, что все же не стоит срываться на невинных? Да и на виноватых, наверное, тоже не стоит... Обвинить можно кого угодно и в чем угодно. Повод для драки всегда найдется. Надо уметь сдержаться и не пнуть соседа. «Возлюби ближнего своего», а? А ты ближнего предал, а дальних поубивал. Разве ж так можно?  
— Воспитывать решил, да? — без воодушевления поинтересовался Анри.  
— А то как же! — с энтузиазмом подтвердил Айон. — Надо же браться за твое воспитание, раз тебя жизнь ничему не научила!  
— Тебе двухсот нет, а рассуждаешь так, как будто девятьсот! Ты, может, и стал мудрее, но постарел!  
— Зато ты совсем не повзрослел, просто стал злее. Когда растет злоба, а ум остается в первоначальных масштабах — это очень губительно для окружающих. И с чего ты такой озлобленный? Любви тебе мало — так я тебя люблю. Все, в следующий раз захочешь кого-нибудь убить — сразу приходи ко мне и докладывай: кого, зачем, по какой причине. Договорились?  
— Я, когда в таком состоянии, не смогу осмыслить сложный смысл этих действий. Сам знаешь — когда у меня крышу сносит, я сотню демонов перебить способен.  
— Ты творишь зло ради добра, Анри. Я, честно говоря, не вижу тут логики. Ты хочешь уничтожить зло, но при этом сам создаешь его. Тебе не кажется, что это замкнутый круг?  
— Тогда как надо?  
Айон засмеялся и взъерошил Анри волосы.  
— Ты так и остался моим меленьким братиком. С таким же жалобным лицом ты у меня в детстве спрашивал, когда обед!  
Анри вздохнул, заставив смех прорваться наружу с новой силой.  
— Вот-вот! А когда я тебе отвечал, что через шесть часов, ты так же печально вздыхал! Ну совсем не изменился!  
Анри хитро ухмыльнулся и повалил брата на крышу. Айон уцепился за его руку и они, смеясь, скатились вниз, у самой земли расправив крылья и удачно приземлившись на траву. И еще долго лежали там, глядя на звездное небо.  
— Твоя мечта исполнилась, — улыбнулся Анри. — Мы вместе смотрим на звезды, и все у нас хорошо...  
Айон приподнялся на локте и, с улыбкой посмотрев на него, ответил:  
— Если ты еще поумнеешь и подобреешь — это будет верх моих мечтаний!  
Анри обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе. Заглянул в добрые фиолетовые глаза, греясь в их ласковой теплоте. К этому Айону тянулись все. Все хотели быть с ним не из-за безысходности и принуждения, а ради того, чтобы просто находиться рядом. Проводить вместе время. Потому что с ним было хорошо.  
— В такие мгновенья я просто не могу быть злым... Когда наверху звезды, а здесь твоя улыбка... Единственное, что хочется, это просто быть...  
— Так будь! Живи и наслаждайся каждым мгновением жизни! Твое счастье будет вечным, если ты сам захочешь этого! Только захоти — я сделаю все, чтобы задуманное тобой исполнилось!  
— Спасибо, Айон...  
— Всего одно слово, а сколько за ним смысла! — улыбнулся демон. — Не ожидал от тебя благодарности...  
— Значит, сбывается еще одна твоя мечта...  
Мгновения, проведенные вместе в эту ночь, были прекрасны. Братья лежали под звездным небом и ласкали друг друга. Вдалеке гремел салют и слышались людские голоса, а здесь было тихо и спокойно. Потрясающе хорошо после всего, что произошло.  
Но Анри снова начал выносить мозг. Айон не чаял уже отделаться от приставучего брата, который донимал жилищным вопросом, все еще надеясь вернуться.  
— Нет, Анри, обратно в Элизиум я тебя не пущу, даже не надейся, — категорично отрезал он, выслушав шквал нытья и попыток давить на жалость.  
— Ну почему-у?  
— Потому что ты этого не заслужил.  
— Раньше тебя это не волновало! Чем я хуже других?!  
— Другие хотя бы не бросали меня умирать ради собственной глупости. Этого уже достаточно.  
— И что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?  
— Поумнеть.  
— Я и так не дурак!  
— С этим можно поспорить.  
— Мне жить теперь негде!  
— Ты жил в Аду. Можешь опять туда идти.  
— Сам там живи!  
— Это твои проблемы, — устало отмахнулся Айон, больше всего желая раз и навсегда закрыть эту тему. Хоть он и переживал, что обидел брата, однако не собирался снова идти на риск и доверяться предателю. — Думать надо было. Выбрал свою девку — вот к ней теперь и иди.  
— Да на кой черт я ей нужен?!  
— Тем более. Мне в Элизиуме предатели тоже не нужны.  
— Ну Айон!  
— Заброшенных домов знаешь сколько? Там и живи. Поживешь немного один, научишься отвечать за свои поступки — а там посмотрим. Ты сам решил: у тебя своя жизнь, у меня — своя. Нужна будет помощь — обращайся. Но думать я за тебя больше не собираюсь. Советов моих ты не слушаешь, а когда я за тебя думаю — радуешься, что все так легко. Нет уж, хватит. За вас за всех думать будешь — на себя времени не хватит.  
Анри угрюмо уставился в землю, думая, как бы извернуться, чтобы придумать, что сделать, чтобы ничего не делать. Айон хлопнул его по плечу, выводя из транса.  
— Очнись! Жизнь прекрасна! Смотри, какое небо! Какой салют!  
— Похож на брызги крови, — мрачно отозвался брат.  
— Какой-то ты мелкий, Анри, без полета, — поморщился Айон.  
— Зато ты всегда витаешь в облаках.  
— Чем выше в небо, тем ближе к Богу, разве нет?  
— Бог находится в миллиардах световых лет от нас. По-моему даже благодаря Элизиуму ты не особо к нему приблизился.  
— Бог не на небесах, Анри. Он у каждого в душе.  
— Да мне плевать! Мне жить негде, а ты со своей философией лезешь!  
— Твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком зацикливаешься на материальном и привязываешься к вещам, не стоящим твоей привязанности.  
— Как ты оцениваешь стоимость вещей, чтобы определить, стоят они моей привязанности или не стоят?!  
— Очень просто. Когда придет пора расстаться с чем-то, ты никогда не сможешь это отпустить и будешь жить мгновеньями, когда это у тебя еще было. Разве не из-за этого ты предал меня? Ты так и не смог расстаться с прошлым, и сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь сможешь. Для меня женщины — всего лишь этап в жизни, а для тебя Мираэль — это все. Тебе просто нужен кто-то, кто будет за тебя думать. Ты пошел за мной, потому что был привязан ко мне, а потом пошел за Мираэль, потому что тебе нужно было хоть какое-то разнообразие. Для тебя любовь — это привязанность к тому, кто за тебя думает. Ты предатель и перебежчик. Твое слово не имеет веса, потому что ты всего лишь озвучиваешь чью-то точку зрения и готов пойти за кем-то только потому, что он согласился дать тебе возможность не думать в обмен на твое полное подчинение. Уже вижу в твоих глазах обычную ненависть за правду. Ты сам никогда себе в этом не признаешься.  
Анри вцепился в горло брату и прижал к стене, заставив ощутимо удариться затылком. Он и правда мгновенно выходил из себя.  
— Руку убери, — скорее приказал, чем попросил Айон. — Не уберешь — сломаю.  
Анри отпустил его и отошел на пару шагов, опустив голову.  
— Теперь ты понимаешь, почему в Элизиуме тебе не место? Я не могу каждый раз тебя успокаивать. Научишься себя контролировать — тогда и поговорим.  
Анри всхлипнул и, подавшись вперед, уткнулся брату в шею. Айон обнял его и погладил по голове. Шепнул тихо и ласково, как ребенку:  
— На тебя нельзя положиться. Ты должен раз и навсегда решить. Решить сам! Поэтому побудь пока тут. Еще лучше, если в одиночестве. Разберись в себе. Реши, что для тебя действительно важно. Выберешь ее — я пойму. Главное, чтобы это было именно твое решение. Не слушай никого, слушай свое сердце. Научись думать своей головой, в конце концов!  
— Если я выберу тебя, ты разрешишь мне вернуться в Элизиум?  
— Посмотрим. Не решай что-то из таких соображений. Тебе не кажется, что ты просто продаешься? Или ты не считаешь это чем-то зазорным?  
— Солдат всегда переходит на сторону того, кто больше заплатит.  
— Солдат всегда верен присяге и родине. В данном случае — мне. Я и так слишком расщедрился, позволив тебе выбирать. Если бы ты не был моим братом, я убил бы тебя еще тогда. Я надеялся, ты одумаешься, и через пару лет мы снова будем вместе. Ошибкой оказалось само слово «одумаешься». Все эти годы за тебя некому было думать, и ты преспокойно жил.  
— Все эти годы я надеялся, что больше никогда тебя не увижу!  
— Так разве сейчас ты получил не то, что хотел? Уходи. Я не против. Мне надоело держать тебя, когда ты так рвешься совершать глупости. Забудь все, что было. Только я, наверное, не смогу забыть и буду ежесекундно вспоминать о тебе. Но тебе же все равно, поэтому уходи.  
Айон крепко обнял Анри, подержал минуту, а затем отпустил и пошел прочь. Так решительно, будто это совершенно ничего не стоило. Ничего не значило. Будто на самом деле испытывал лишь безразличие.  
— А если я все же вернусь, ты будешь ждать меня? — закричал Анри ему вслед.  
Айон остановился и, не поворачиваясь, ответил:  
— Да, я буду ждать. Но это не значит, что я буду счастлив тебя видеть.  
— Что это значит, Айон?  
— Возможно, мы встретимся врагами на поле боя. Все будет зависеть от тебя, — объяснил демон и ушел, больше не останавливаясь, а Анри еще долго смотрел ему вслед и пытался понять, было это предостережением или угрозой. Или брат просто хотел дать понять, что больше не намерен прощать так легко.


	13. Глава 13. Тьма души

Айон сидел под деревом в саду шикарного особняка, прислонившись спиной к стволу и прикрыв глаза, когда его увидела Эллада. Он даже не обратил на нее внимания, полностью поглощенный своими мыслями. Обиженная тем, что ее не заметили, девушка подошла и бесцеремонно пнула Айона ногой. Открыв глаза, демон отрешенно посмотрел на нарушившую его покой.  
— Эллада... Ты уже вернулась... — улыбнулся он, обнимая ее за ноги.  
Девушка вздохнула. Она уже давно усвоила, что, сколько Айона ни пинай, а он все равно любить будет. Здесь, в этой реальности, между ними не стояла гибель ее семьи. Только ее ксенофобия. Ради нее она и присоединилась к Арианне в нелегкой миссии. Ну и ради того, чтобы попытаться найти жениха...  
— Где Арианна? — спросил Айон. Он дожидался их уже полдня. С недавних пор они проводили время вместе довольно часто. Арианна поначалу порывалась сдать Айона начальству, но Эллада уговорила ее повременить. Она давно уже сменила гнев на милость и захотела узнать его получше. В ее глазах он был шикарным мужиком.  
— Дома. Ей надо отдохнуть. Она сегодня весь день на ногах.  
— Значит, мы можем побыть вдвоем... Мне надо тебе кое о чем рассказать...  
— Это о чем таком ты хочешь рассказать? — заинтересовалась Эллада. Она с самого начала жаждала узнать побольше демонических секретов. Ее возбуждала опасность. Запретность, которую она сама вообразила где-то в своей голове.  
Айон встал, обнял девушку за плечи и повел по саду, на ходу рассказывая о печальной судьбе своего сына, который теперь вознамерился стать новым дьяволом и убить его. Он выговорился впервые за все это время. Слив это нытье в уши той, кому было откровенно насрать. Ведь кто-то близкий мог начать жалеть.  
— Ну вот, в общем-то, и все... — растерянно закончил демон. — Об этом я и хотел сказать... Это я к тому, чтобы ты знала, где я буду, если я вдруг исчезну на несколько дней... Чтобы ты не волновалась...  
— Не волновалась?! — вспылила девушка. — Да ты вообще обнаглел! Во-первых, о таких вещах заранее предупреждают, а во-вторых, почему ты мне не сказал, что у тебя есть сын?!  
— Я думал, его убили. Но, оказалось, что он стал новым дьяволом... — с трудом произнося слова, ответил Айон. Он оперся плечом на дерево и вцепился в рубашку у себя на груди. Он чувствовал столько всего, и это так отчетливо выражалось во всем его облике. Когда, в какой момент в той реальности он превратился в бессердечное бревно? За три года, проведенных в разлагающемся Аду? Там немудрено было сойти с ума. Конечно, после такого, измотанный той безысходностью, он не хотел больше рисковать за свои идеалы. И избрал путь полегче. Но зато хоть куда-то дошел. — Я испытал такое отчаяние, когда узнал его... Я так себя ненавидел... Мне было так больно... Он сказал, что хочет убить меня и разрушить все, что я могу построить... Он хочет ненавидеть... Он хочет служить злу...  
Эллада обняла Айона. Погладила по дрожащим плечам, пытаясь утешить. Демон уткнулся ей в плечо и обхватил за талию. А она зашептала, находя удивительно пронзительные и вдумчивые слова:  
— Тебя нельзя ранить оружием, Айон... Но можно ранить ненавистью... Ты никогда не будешь ненавидеть, даже если случится что-то страшное... Ты сам скорее отдашь свою жизнь, чем заберешь ее у того, кого любишь... Плачь, я представляю, как тебе больно... Разве можно совсем не плакать и не злиться?.. Те, кого ты любишь, должны защищать и утешать тебя, а не убивать и ненавидеть... Но если ты не можешь любить по-другому, то я тебя утешу... Потому что я тебя люблю... Хоть я и не понимаю, зачем ты стараешься ради тех, кому не нужен... Ты ведь сам получаешь от этого только боль...  
— Я хочу, не чтобы меня любили, Эллада. Я хочу любить сам, — тихо прошептал Айон. — Мне все равно, пусть он хочет меня убить... Я хочу, чтобы он был счастлив... Я обещал ему...  
— Что ты ему обещал?  
Айон замер на мгновение, будто те времена всколыхнулись в памяти. Потом взял Элладу за руку и сел вместе с ней на траву. Это мог быть очень долгий разговор.  
— Все началось с его матери... Я спас ее... Она совсем не боялась меня... Она разделила со мной мечту о рае... Не знаю, как получилось, что я влюбился... Когда родился мой сын, это было нечто такое, что я до сих пор не в силах описать... Я был в Элизиуме и ни о чем не знал, когда на них напали демоны... Перед тем днем я спросил своего сына, к чему он стремится и хочет ли того же, чего и я... Он сказал, что не хочет пока выбирать... Я обещал спросить его, когда он вырастет... И вот я спросил...  
В голосе Айона слышалась невыносимая мука. Он был сейчас таким чувствующим, таким непривычно живым...  
Эллада погладила его по волосам, вплетая пальцы в мягкие пряди. Она ничего в этом не понимала. Но ей, похоже, было не все равно.  
— Ты хочешь заставить его передумать?  
— Хочу. Я хочу, чтобы он вернулся ко мне и не предавал нашу мечту…  
— Ты думаешь, что сможешь его вернуть?  
— Я попытаюсь... Но он хочет, чтобы я тоже его ненавидел...  
— А ты?  
— Мне достаточно того, что он ненавидит меня...  
Айон поднял голову, и Эллада потянулась к нему, но вздрогнула, проследив за направлением его взгляда. Демон застыл, с ужасом уставившись на что-то у нее за спиной. Девушка обернулась и, увидев то, что видел Айон, прижала его голову к своей груди, желая защитить от видения.  
— Так вот как быстро ты забыл мою мать!.. — просвистел в ушах ледяной голос Арея.  
— Я не забывал ее... Я думал, что вы мертвы... — хрипло ответил Айон.  
— Ты заплатишь за мои мучения! Я заставлю тебя меня возненавидеть! Я убью тебя!  
Увидев, что Айон, опершись на дерево, сдирает кору когтями, не в силах контролировать невыносимую боль, Эллада вскочила и закричала:  
— Иди сюда, проклятый демон! Будь ты хоть его сын, я убью тебя!  
Арей противно засмеялся.  
— Скорее он сам убьет тебя, чем даст меня убить!  
Осознав, что в этом есть доля правды, Эллада попятилась. Убивать ее Айон, конечно, не стал бы, но мог сделать еще что-нибудь столь же неприятное. Ее он знал без году неделя, а сыном очень дорожил.  
Айон, пошатнувшись, встал и дотронулся до ее плеча. Улыбнулся, когда она посмотрела на него. И уверенно объявил, переведя взгляд на сына:  
— Я принимаю бой!  
— Что ж, посмотрим, чего ты действительно стоишь! — усмехнулся Арей, ловя свой меч, который Айон материализовал и перебросил ему.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Занять мое место или заставить меня принести себя в жертву твоему тщеславию? Что вообще в тебе осталось от души, которую я сотворил?  
— Я твой сын. Моя душа не может быть иной.  
— Да нет уж, — усмехнулся Айон. — Это у тебя как раз в маму.  
Самодовольная ухмылка на лице Арея сменилась раздражением. Непреклонность отца, неспособность отступить даже перед более могущественным противником, желание любой ценой следовать мечте — все это жутко бесило. Если бы он хоть раз спросил, чего хочет сын... Если бы только допустил мысль, что тот тоже чувствует и мечтает...  
— Я убью тебя, — яростно процедил Арей, сжимая в руках рукоять меча.  
— Попробуй, — ласково улыбнулся Айон, с теплотой глядя на сына.  
— Ты думаешь, я не смогу?! — прорычал Арей. — Думаешь, ты что-то значишь для меня?!  
Отец будто не замечал ненависти в его глазах. Он был так счастлив снова видеть любимого сына... Ад разлучил их когда-то. Теперь же помог снова воссоединиться. Было достаточно просто знать, что сын рядом, что он жив, что все еще не окончено. Что еще есть надежда... Надежда была всегда.  
— Я не стану сопротивляться, если ты решишься убить меня, — уверенно ответил Айон. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, что делаешь.  
— Я понимаю, — оскалился Арей, бросаясь на отца.  
Путь ему преградил демон в золотых доспехах. Арей замер и задрожал, боясь сделать еще хоть одно движение. Он не смел произнести ни слова, лишь уставился на повелителя полным ужаса взглядом. Правитель Ада шагнул вперед и, схватив Арея за горло, вонзил в него когти. Присосался к кровоточащей ране, с жадностью вылизывая оттуда кровь, и не оторвался, пока Арей не лишился чувств.  
Его тут же подхватил отец, закрывая собой от жестокого повелителя, но тот просто растаял, растворившись в воздухе. Он пришел только ради того, чтобы не позволить убить отца именно сейчас. Почему-то хотел, чтобы все это продлилось дольше. Что он пытался этим доказать?  
Бережно взяв сына на руки, Айон взлетел, унося его в Элизиум. На этот раз он не собирался отступать.  
Было страшно приходить в себя в незнакомой просторной комнате. Слишком просторной, слишком светлой. На мягком диване. Арей сел, мрачно оглядываясь, и обнаружил стоящего у окна отца.  
— Арей, подойди ко мне, — позвал тот, не обернувшись.  
Приблизившись к отцу, Арей неохотно поднял голову. Он был разбит и растерян, но старался не подавать вида. Никто не должен был видеть его истинных чувств.  
— Ты все еще смотришь на меня с недоверием, — заметил Айон. — И страхом...  
Взяв сына за подбородок, он коснулся губами его лба. Арей зажмурился. Он хотел обнять отца, но не решился. Айон провел рукой по его волосам, вплетая пальцы в черные пряди.  
— Арей... Тебе хорошо рядом со мной? Ты хочешь остаться?  
— Я скучал по тебе...  
— Ты боишься меня?  
— Немного... Прости, мне сложно привыкнуть, что ты снова рядом... Ты, наверное, стал совсем другим...  
— С тобой — нет... Ты же мой сын... Мой любимый сын...  
Арей обнял отца, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Ничего на свете он сейчас не жаждал так, как спасительных родных объятий. Прижаться к широкой груди, почувствовать тепло, любовь, нежность... Этого отчаянно хотелось каждую секунду, проведенную в Аду.  
— Мне было так больно...  
— Я знаю...  
— Не знаешь...  
— Я сделаю все, чтобы ты смог забыть об этом...  
— Это нельзя забыть...  
— Арей...  
Погладив сына по голове, Айон зарылся лицом ему в волосы. Обнял за плечи, желая одарить любовью и теплом. Хотелось утешить его, сказать, что все хорошо...  
— Я люблю тебя, — тихо прошептал Айон сыну на ушко.  
Арей сдавленно всхлипнул, прижимаясь крепче. Совсем не новый дьявол. Просто несчастный ребенок, отчаянно нуждающийся в любви...  
Он не был особенно разговорчив. И не рвался проводить вместе время. Но все же понемногу привыкал к новой жизни. Мрачный, угрюмый мальчишка. Он будто попал не на свободу, а в новую тюрьму. Если бы Айон только знал... Он бы не удивлялся, почему это выглядит так. Но этот Айон был не намного проницательнее того.  
Он продолжал не видеть ничего у себя под носом. Жить дальше, как будто ничего не произошло. Ждал, что Арей однажды захочет открыться сам. И разгребал повседневное дерьмо.  
Он удивился, когда к нему пожаловал Анри. Что-то здесь было не то. Вечно мечущийся брат не мог так быстро решиться выбрать один-единственный жизненный путь.  
— Что тебе надо? — сразу спросил Айон, не тратя время на приветствия и полагая, что Анри пришел о чем-то просить. Так и оказалось.  
— Они хотят казнить Мираэль! — объявил тот с такой возмущенной претензией, будто винил в этом Айона.  
— Сочувствую. Извини, ничем не могу помочь. По четвергам я не подаю.  
— Да ты что, не понимаешь?! — заорал Анри, хватая брата за ворот. — Они ее убьют!  
— Мне плевать, — категорично отрезал Айон. — Пусть делают с ней, что хотят. Я не собираюсь рисковать своей жизнью, спасая девчонку, которая стала на время твоей прихотью. И ради которой ты несколько раз едва не угробил меня лично и нас всех.  
Скрипнув зубами, Анри оттолкнул брата и убежал прочь. Айон устало посмотрел ему вслед.  
— Ты так и не поумнел, Анри. Конечно, ты никогда не понимал, как можно не ненавидеть тех, кто причиняет тебе боль. А я так тебя ничему и не научил, — бормотал он четверть часа спустя, глядя на дым от пожара где-то вдалеке и демонов, сражающихся в воздухе. — Но в этот раз ты у меня отгребешь по полной за свои глупость и ненависть!  
Айон сорвался с места и ринулся в центр сражения. Поубивав там всех демонов без разбора, кроме Анри, он схватил последнего за шкирку и закричал:  
— Опять тебе все кругом виноваты?! Опять ты весь мир покрушить готов?!  
— Да мне плевать на мир! — закричал в ответ Анри, пытаясь вырваться.  
Айон бросил его на крышу первого подвернувшегося здания и сам приземлился рядом.  
— Как ты мне уже надоел... Одни проблемы от тебя! Причем у всех, кого ты окружаешь, заметь!  
— Это ваши проблемы! Плевать я на вас всех хотел с высоты птичьего полета!  
— Это у тебя проблемы! Наглым птицам крылья обрывают!  
— Руки коротки!  
Айон подскочил к Анри и вцепился ему в горло, угрожающе вопрошая:  
— Проверить хочешь?  
Осознав, что в столь шатком положении не спорят, Анри присмирел.  
— Не хочу...  
— Думаешь, я буду у тебя разрешения спрашивать? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Не надо... Я себя буду хорошо вести... Я больше никого убивать не буду...  
— Гарантия нужна, понимаешь? Гарантия!  
— Не надо, Айон... Пожалуйста...  
— Молчи и вставай на колени. Можешь в меня вцепиться, не так сильно будешь боль чувствовать. Ты сам виноват. Мне будет гораздо спокойнее, если я буду знать, что ты не станешь в мое отсутствие совершать глупости. Твоему «честному» слову я не верю. Ты, даже если сам себе пообещаешь, все равно себя контролировать не сможешь.  
Анри опустился на колени и зажмурился, стараясь не думать, каким жалким выглядит сейчас, и какая боль наступит через пару секунд. Крик демона разнесся по окрестностям, вселяя ужас в людей. Айон лез прямо в голову, устанавливая там свои порядки. Но подчинение гарантировало покровительство. Сейчас Анри просто не мог позволить себе иной выбор. Он нуждался в защите и был готов за нее заплатить.  
Да, он вечно вел себя импульсивно и безответственно. Да, и он, и Мираэль однажды должны были хоть от кого-то получить за это вечное перебежничество. Но ведь она лишь сделала вид, что предала Ад. Ради него. Чтобы быть вместе. И Анри не мог себя в этом не винить.  
— Неужели это так больно? Быть не может... — обескураженно пробормотал Айон, садясь на выступ и обнимая Анри, который плакал, уткнувшись ему в колени. — Не реви, уже все. Повезло тебе, что с тобой рядом всегда есть кто-то, кто тебя любит. Что тебе еще надо? К чему ты еще стремишься? Почему я всегда строю, а ты ломаешь?  
Анри пробормотал что-то невнятное. Айон взял его за плечи и приподнял, отстраняя.  
— Ты мне все доспехи своей кровью заляпал... Аккуратнее нельзя было? Ну что ты так смотришь, а? Нет, я не тиран, не деспот и не изверг. Не знаю, как понятным языком тебе объяснить, но я тебя люблю. Может, конечно, это и странно, но, поверь, это так. Но, ты понимаешь, я и тебя люблю, и мир. Выбирать из вас двоих я не хочу, поэтому для нашего всеобщего блага я на время тебя обезвредил, отключив тебе подачу жизненной энергии, чтобы ты не лез драться почем зря. Понятно?  
— Помоги мне спасти Мираэль...  
— Тебе это так важно?  
— Я думал, как ты мне велел... И понял, что я ее люблю...  
— Ну, если ты даже думал... Что ж с идиотом сделаешь... Помогу, как говорится, чем смогу...  
— Правда? — обрадовался Анри.  
— Головой не тряси — кровь капает. Правда, правда. Только ты в этом участвовать не будешь.  
Анри так обрадовался, что, не зная, куда эту радость девать, обнял Айона.  
— Нет, ну просил же!.. — возмутился демон. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, что Эллада скажет, если я к ней опять весь в крови заявлюсь?!  
Элладу он решил проведать утром следующего дня. Они не виделись довольно долго, поэтому, едва увидев Айона в саду своего особняка, девушка в два прыжка подскочила к нему, влепила пощечину и заорала прямо в лицо:  
— Ты где был?!  
— Долго рассказывать... — лениво отвертелся Айон. — Скажу кратко: меня за эту неделю раз пять убили. Можешь себе представить, чем я занимался, и где я был.  
Эллада переварила полученную информацию и бросилась его душить.  
— Я тут волнуюсь... С ума схожу... А он там мечом махает! — заявила она возмущенно. — Мог бы хотя бы предупредить!  
— Извини, не было времени. Но сегодня я пришел и весь в твоем распоряжении. Сходим куда-нибудь?  
Эллада дернула плечом, на которое Айон положил руку.  
— Я поражаюсь твоей наглости, демон! Тебя неделю не было дома, а сейчас ты вдруг объявляешься и делаешь вид, что ничего не произошло!  
— У меня два дома. И везде я нужен. Тем более, ты тоже делаешь вид, что ничего не случилось, хотя сама не так давно хотела меня убить.  
Эллада растерялась. Айон улыбнулся и воспользовался моментом, чтобы ее поцеловать. Девушка хотела сразу же оттолкнуть его, но демон ухитрился прижать ее к себе так виртуозно, что она не смогла пошевелиться.  
— Всегда учу, что надо извиняться за свои проступки, — улыбнулся Айон, когда оторвался от Эллады минут через пять. — Хотя бы таким вот образом... А если еще и виноват перед тем, кто тебе дорог...  
— С чего ты взял, что ты мне дорог?  
— Если это не так, то почему тогда ты обо мне волновалась?  
— Айон... Отпусти меня уже... Между прочим, Арианна смотрит...  
— Ну и что? Пусть смотрит. Мне стесняться нечего. Разве это плохо, когда двое любят друг друга? Арианна, иди к нам!  
Обняв Элладу и Арианну, не решившуюся спорить, Айон на миг закрыл глаза и выдал:  
— А что, хорошая из нас получится семья, как думаете? Арианна, хочешь, я тебя познакомлю со своим сыном?  
Эллада едва не грохнулась в обморок. Она была в шоке от непредсказуемого демона, который всегда находил, чем ее удивить.  
— Хватит с нас одного демона! — закричала она возмущенно. — Демонам даже жениться не положено! Демоны в нашем мире ни на что не имеют права!  
Айон резко развернулся к Элладе, взял ее за плечи и, до упора притянув к себе, посмотрел ей в глаза.  
— Посчитай, будь добра, сколько раз ты сказала слово «демон», и столько же раз извинись! — потребовал он. — Я не для того столько лет жизни потратил на исполнение мечты, чтобы обращать внимание на глупые человеческие законы, когда все ненавидят тебя только из-за того, что ты — демон!  
— Ладно-ладно! — сразу согласилась Эллада, которой уже сделалось не по себе от пронзающего взгляда фиолетовых глаз. — Я-то не против!  
— Отлично! — тут же воодушевился Айон. — А ты, Арианна?  
Девушка тоже была поражена необычным предложением и колебалась. С одной стороны, она долгое время считала Айона своим врагом и виновником многих несчастий, а с другой, правда оказалась совсем иной. Он любил Элладу. Ценил семью. Хорошо относился к людям. Он не был плохим — они просто стояли по разные стороны баррикад.  
— Ты не знаешь, чего хочешь? — улыбнулся Айон, глядя ей в глаза. Арианна вздрогнула. Она действительно не понимала, чего хочет, и не думала, что демону это известно. — Теперь ты никогда не будешь одна. Думаю, мы оба найдем, чему поучиться друг у друга. Обещаю, я никогда тебя не разочарую.  
Он взял ее за руку, и Арианна улыбнулась в ответ. Айон так обрадовался, что подхватил ее и закружил по саду.  
— Эллада, смотри, как нам хорошо! Иди к нам, будем радоваться вместе! — позвал он.  
— Ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, — усмехнулась Эллада. — Ни разу не видела такого счастливого демона...  
Айон отпустил растерянную и смущенную Арианну и, огромными шагами приблизившись к Элладе, угрожающе навис над ней. Экзорцистка засмеялась и поцеловала его.  
— Вот совсем другое дело! — похвалил Айон. — А то надоела уже — «демон», «демон»... Я же к тебе не обращаюсь «человек»! Долой эту глупую ксенофобию! Для любви нет препятствий!  
— Да, Эллада... — улыбнулась Арианна. — Айон тебя очень любит... Я вижу...  
— Знаешь, — продолжал демон, — иногда бывает, что человек ненавидит, а потом вдруг понимает, что ненавидеть не за что. Но ненависть уже никуда не деть. Она уже прочно въелась в сердце и не уйдет без боя. И тогда человек начинает с собой бороться. Он подавляет боль, надеясь, что она уйдет. Но ему становится только хуже...  
Эта любовь читать проповеди оставалась с ним в любой реальности. Всегда была его неотъемлемой частью. И сейчас попались образцовые слушательницы.  
— Тогда как ты побеждаешь боль?  
— Я просто никого не ненавижу. Заранее прощаю всех, кто причиняет мне боль. Я уже давно понял, что ненависть нерезультативна. Даже когда я всего один раз разозлился и позволил себе возненавидеть — это привело к непоправимым последствиям, за которые я расплачиваюсь до сих пор. Поэтому я решил всех за все прощать.  
— И что, неужели нет никого, кого бы ты ненавидел? — недоверчиво фыркнула Эллада. Демон-святоша — должно быть, это нехило рвало ей шаблон.  
— Есть... Были... Да, пусть из-за них я жил в Аду... Я нашел в себе силы вырваться оттуда и повести за собой других. Защитить тех, кто мне дорог. Я стал собой благодаря всему, что пережил. И я люблю того себя, каким меня все это сделало. Когда я это понял, я понял и то, что, как бы ни была сильна ненависть к врагу, всегда найдется что-то, за что его можно отблагодарить...  
— Ты говоришь странные вещи, Айон. То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что надо прощать тех, кто причиняет нам боль и тех, кому просто плевать на нас? Какой бы они ни причиняли вред?  
— Да, Арианна. Прощать надо всех. Даже тех, кто в угоду своим желаниям убивает наших близких и причиняет нам боль. Я не так давно это понял... Почему ты смотришь на меня с таким ужасом в глазах? Считаешь, что я сумасшедший? Но ты сама, скажи, разве не любишь меня? Разве ты не любишь того, кто повинен во многих смертях? Чувствую, все же, что этот разговор ни к чему не приведет. Сейчас ты снова скажешь, что меня ненавидишь, и я опять пожалею, что рассказал тебе о том, что творится у меня в душе. Если тебе от этого станет легче, можешь в меня опять выстрелить. Только не надо на меня так смотреть. Глазами все равно не убьешь. Я уже давно понял, что людям надо обязательно на ком-то срываться, они без этого не могут. Так пусть это буду я. Я не обижусь. Пусть лучше те, кого я люблю, будут ненавидеть меня, чем я буду их ненавидеть. А, Эллада? — усмехнулся Айон, бросая взгляд на девушку. — Как думаешь, что хуже?  
— Я думаю, что ты идиот! — улыбнулась та, прижимаясь к его груди. — Как можно всех прощать?!  
— Но это ведь так хорошо... — шепнул Айон, нежно поглаживая ее по спине. — Когда, в конце концов, ненавидящие меня отвечают на мои светлые чувства... Когда я снова одерживаю победу над злом — это же так здорово... Я не буду ненавидеть даже смерть, когда она придет за мной... И постараюсь доказать ей, что не надо разлучать любящих друг друга...  
— У тебя, я уверена, и это получится. Ты сможешь заставить любить даже саму смерть!  
— Заставить любить нельзя, Эллада. Можно показать на собственном примере, что тот, кто любит, будет счастлив, даже если не добился взаимности.  
— Считай, что ты уже добился! — засмеялась Эллада и поцеловала Айона в губы.  
Арианна улыбнулась, глядя на них. Она и правда готова была поверить Айону. А потому все же согласилась познакомиться с его сыном и позволила привести себя в Элизиум. Каково же было ее изумление, когда к ней вышел тот самый юноша, с которым она танцевала на том злополучном задании. Ахнув, она неуверенно шагнула ему навстречу, смущенно опустив глаза. Арей, усмехнувшись, приподнял ее подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в лицо.  
— Мы снова встретились, — произнес он насмешливо. — Похоже, что это судьба.  
Черт знает, какие чувства рождались в душе от созерцания этой Арианны — молодой и живой, счастливой, по-юному наивной. В той реальности она была безвозвратно мертва уже десять лет. А это... Пожалуй, это было больно. Так противоречиво и мерзко. Ведь Арей никогда не мог определиться, кого ненавидеть за свою злость — себя или тех, кто ее провоцировал. Ни дня не проходило без этих метаний. Без злости то на себя, то на бытие.  
Может, для этой Арианны все закончилось бы лучше. Может, нет. В любом случае, он мог только наблюдать. За ней, за отцом, за юным собой, который не знал, что делает, и просто хотел сам выбирать свою судьбу. Столько по-настоящему ценной информации попало в сознание всего из одной реальности. Насколько же лучше Правитель Ада знал их всех, чем они знали сами себя? Он видел каждое разветвление, каждый выбор, приведший к иному развитию событий. Видел их лучшие и худшие версии. Почему он выбрал ту реальность, чтобы ее воплотить? Чем она, черт побери, была лучше любой другой? Лучше этой? Как можно было бороться против того, чего не удавалось даже понять?

Все в Элизиуме отдыхали. Одна только Амариз упорно работала в лаборатории — для нее опыты всегда были праздником. Остальные нагло бездельничали. Айон махнул на это рукой. Все равно последнее время на них никто не нападал, и новых проблем пока не предвиделось. Порой было необходимо расслабиться, чтобы не свихнуться от постоянного напряжения.  
— А Анри в город смотал, — сообщил Рейдж. У него на всех имелся зуб. — Личные проблемы в рабочее время решает.  
— Желаю ему удачи, — усмехнулся Айон и торжественно провозгласил: — Объявляю сегодня выходной.  
— С чего это вдруг? — удивилась Роз.  
— А вы все равно ни черта ни делаете.  
Сам он отправился в свой кабинет вместе с Элладой, согласившись провести ей экскурсию по Элизиуму. Арианна с некоторых пор наведывалась сюда довольно часто — так что зависть и любопытство победили страх и неприязнь к демоническим кораблям.  
— Здесь даже не на чем полежать, — с укором заявила девушка, садясь на стол и бесцеремонно скидывая с него все, что там лежало до этого.  
— Любимая, пожалуйста, будь поаккуратнее! — сдержанно попросил Айон, сверля взглядом образовавшуюся на полу кучу.  
Эллада хмыкнула.  
— Какой ты все-таки зануда. И чем тут вообще можно заняться?  
— Ты сама предложила лететь в Элизиум.  
— Здесь скучно... Пошли ты мне весь Элизиум покажешь!  
— Тебе это зачем?  
— Интересно.  
— Элизиум большой.  
— Пошли куда-нибудь, где у вас техника, там интереснее.  
Айон отвел ее в зал управления, решив убить всех зайцев разом.  
— Так у вас что тут, камеры везде стоят?! — набросилась на него Эллада, оглядевшись.  
— А ты что, не знала? — усмехнулся демон.  
— Ну ты и гад! Мог бы хоть сказать! И что, все видно, что в каждой комнате происходит?  
— Не только в комнатах. Здесь весь Элизиум просматривается и небо вокруг него тоже. Ты же хотела посмотреть весь Элизиум — пожалуйста, здесь его прекрасно видно.  
— Как ты в этом нагромождении кнопочек и рычажков ориентируешься? — недовольно спросила Эллада, рассматривая панель управления. Она ощущала себя беззащитно голой теперь, когда знала, что кто угодно может увидеть ее из любой точки корабля.  
— Ты еще Ад не видела. Там этих кнопочек раз так в сотню больше.  
— Ужас! Как так можно?!  
— Я тоже с этой системой не сразу освоился.  
Эллада фыркала и дулась, с неприязнью оглядывая навигаторскую. Всем своим видом демонстрировала пренебрежение. В такие моменты Айон оставлял ее с этим наедине. Вот и сейчас он просто отвернулся и взглянул на монитор.  
— Гляди, кто к нам летит, — улыбнулся он, различив в небе сына с Арианной на руках. — Все-таки, когда они вместе, это так красиво выглядит...  
— У тебя такой идиотский вид, когда ты на них смотришь и умиляешься, — сообщила Эллада.  
Айон вздохнул.  
— А тебе нравится, только когда я в доспехах и с мечом?  
— Ага!  
Арей и Арианна приземлились прямо перед входом в Элизиум. Айон вышел им навстречу с приветливой улыбкой на лице. За ним с кислой миной плелась Эллада. Арей на ее фоне выглядел удивительно довольным и радостным. Это не могло не насторожить.  
— С чего это у вас такие счастливые лица? — подозрительно спросил Айон, подойдя к сыну.  
— Потому что жить хорошо!  
— Надо же... Тебе — и вдруг нравится жить!  
— Всякое бывает... — пожал плечами Арей.  
Они с Айоном обнялись. Эллада хмыкнула и демонстративно отвернулась. Она наверняка испортила бы этот прекрасный момент, но Арианна увела ее в Элизиум, предоставляя отцу и сыну возможность поговорить.  
— Вы к нам или просто так? — улыбнулся Айон, отстраняясь и с теплотой заглядывая в родные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Да мы и не знали, что вы здесь. Просто здесь обычно в это время тихо и хорошо.  
— Так ты знал, чем они тут занимаются?  
— А ты как будто не знал!  
— Догадывался. Они тут сидят как в офисе — для начальства делают вид, что работают, а когда меня нет — дурью маются.  
— Никогда не думал, что Элизиум будет похож на офис.  
— А Анри вообще в город свалил. Вот что мне с ними делать?  
— Кстати, Анри я видел. Они с Мираэль в городе целовались.  
— Вот сколько раз говорил — не появляйтесь в городе, лучше приходите сюда!  
— Ты же сам им запретил здесь вдвоем появляться.  
— Я запретил здесь жить. Это разные вещи. Они тут всего месяц пожили, а такой бардак развели, что всем Элизиумом неделю убирали.  
Арей засмеялся. Он с трудом представлял отца за грязной работой. Обычно Айон с чистой совестью поручал разгребать дерьмо кому-то другому. Наверное, только для этого подчиненные и были нужны.  
— Мне даже пришлось помогать Амариз телепорт чинить, — укоризненно продолжал он. — Полдня сидели, и только потом до нас дошло, что там микросхема отвалилась. Ты чего смеешься, а?  
— А ты что, в технике что-то понимаешь?  
— Да есть немного. Но все равно, ничего смешного я тут не вижу.  
— Я помню, как ты его чинил. Под вечер тебе это так надоело, что ты пнул телепорт, наорал на Амариз, стрельнул у Рейджа сигаретку и пошел на воздух курить.  
— А ты откуда знаешь?  
— Я за тобой следил. Оказывается, не такой уж ты и святой.  
— Что поделать — у меня тоже нервы иногда сдают. А тебя я, между прочим, предупреждал, что если будешь так наглеть...  
— Я тебя хотел увидеть. Что, за это тоже наказывают?  
— Паразит ты. Я тебе слишком много позволяю. Знаешь же, что я перед тобой виноват и не могу иногда тебя должным образом наказывать. Пользуешься моими чувствами, вертишь мной, как хочешь.  
Арей шагнул к отцу и, обхватив его за пояс, коснулся губами щеки, обволакивая тягучей нежностью. Заставляя трепетать от одного ощущения добровольной ласки. Этого было достаточно. Того, что он просто прикасался. Сам.  
— Вот это я и имел в виду, — вздохнул Айон, обнимая сына за плечи. — Ну, хоть так... В каком-то смысле это даже приятно. Так ты хотя бы делаешь вид, что меня любишь.  
— Я тебя правда люблю...  
— Да я знаю. Я же сказал, что я тебе верю.  
Какое-то время они просто стояли и молчали, обнявшись. Голова Арея лежала на плече отца, и казалось, что весь мир вдруг превратился в рай. Вдалеке слышалось тихое пение птиц, легкий ветерок ласкал кожу. Будто получилось перенестись во времени и пространстве. Оказаться дома. Посреди леса, в покое и радости. Когда-то казалось, что туда не придет никакая беда.  
— Еще раз будешь за мной шпионить — отгребешь по полной, — шепнул Айон, прерывая мечтания.  
— Анри можно, а мне нельзя? — возмутился Арей.  
— Анри — официальный шпион, а ты просто суешь свой нос куда попало.  
— А я вообще кто? Я хоть что-то из себя представляю?  
— Арей, ты что, поругаться хочешь?  
— По-моему, это ты поругаться хочешь. Я хочу тебе помогать!  
— Хорошо. Тогда я назначаю тебя своим преемником.  
Арей раскрыл рот от удивления. Сложно было поверить, что отец способен так поступить. Довериться. Разделить мечту с тем, кто обещал уничтожить ее.  
Айон улыбнулся и провел пальцем по губам сына. Он любил это ощущение — любил видеть растерянность в глазах тех, кто не ждал добра в ответ на зло. И только ради одного этого стоило и дальше продолжать идти этим путем. Это стирало ненависть. Это утверждало надежду и любовь.  
— Только это очень ответственная должность. Тебе придется сильно потрудиться, чтобы достичь моего уровня. А я все же надеюсь, что ты сможешь меня превзойти.  
Арей смотрел на отца так, словно услышал то, что в принципе было невозможно сказать. Это ломало его картину мира? Противоречило парадигме зла, которую он избрал? Айон улыбался, прекрасно понимая чувства, которые отражались в родных фиолетовых глазах. Он видел в них свет надежды и веры, видел рождение добра. Что позволило бы ощутить себя еще счастливее? Разве существовало большее счастье, чем увидеть, как сын выбирает любовь?  
— Ты же говорил, что мне не доверяешь... — пробормотал он.  
— Я всегда мечтал, что ты станешь моим наследником, — тепло улыбнулся Айон.  
— Значит, так ты меня любишь, да?..  
— А тебе не нравится, как я тебя люблю?  
Арей стиснул в руках ладони отца и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Он весь дрожал. Это было его покаяние, его искупление. Для этого не нужно было слов. Но он все же произнес сдавленное:  
— Папа... Спасибо... Спасибо... Я обещаю, что не разочарую тебя... Я стану достойным твоего неоправданного доверия... Я стану тем, кем ты хотел меня видеть... Обещаю...  
Айон крепче прижал его к себе и поцеловал в висок.  
— Мой хороший... Я знал, что ты согласишься... — прошептал он, касаясь губами острого ушка.  
Желая скрыть неудержимые слезы, Арей спрятал лицо у него на груди.


	14. Глава 14. Жертва

— Это был сон... Это был просто сон... — шептал Айон на ухо Элладе, обнимая ее.  
Девушка плакала, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Айон улавливал ее мысли и все с большей нежностью гладил по спине. Он чувствовал себя виноватым. Элладе снилась ее семья. Сгорающие в пламени надежды. Это все же случилось. Когда он попытался атаковать Ад и снова потерпел поражение. И снова не обошлось без жертв. Но не с его стороны.  
Девушка с силой оттолкнула Айона. Все лицо ее было в слезах. Она открыла рот и хотела что-то сказать, но полные ненависти глаза все сказали за нее.  
Айон притянул Элладу к себе и попытался поцеловать, но она вырвалась и ударила его. А потом бессильно рухнула лицом в подушку, продолжая рыдать. Она не хотела его видеть. Поэтому он оделся и ушел. Молча, ничего не объясняя, но понимая, что без него Элладе сейчас будет лучше. Но вот только ли сейчас? Не было бы ей лучше, если бы она вообще никогда не встретила его?  
Он не хотел об этом думать. Он любил ее. Конечно, не так, как Арея. Но все же любил. И понимал, что она — человек. Человек, которого он лишил семьи. И он навсегда останется для нее демоном, исчадьем ада.  
«Неужели никто из них никогда не простит меня за то, за что я давно их простил?..» — думал Айон, бесцельно бродя по городу.  
Почти все, кого он любил, говорили, что лучше было бы, если бы они больше никогда друг друга не видели. Впервые Айон испытал от этого такую безысходную боль. На самом деле он был совсем одинок. Слишком внезапно настигло осознание, что все, ради кого он жил, никогда не будут жить ради него. Это было и не нужно. Достаточно было простой поддержки, маленькой благодарности — жеста, слова, взгляда, улыбки. Но в ответ он получал только ненависть.  
Чем дольше он думал об этом, тем сильнее нарастало ощущение, что он движется в никуда. Что если вечно лишь отдавать — однажды ресурсы просто закончатся. Он рухнет посреди пути, уставший и одинокий. И все вокруг перешагнут через него.  
С этими мрачными мыслями Айон вернулся к Элладе. Уже под вечер, заставив ее ощутимо поволноваться. Едва увидев демона, она кинулась к нему и обняла.  
— Я боялась, что ты не вернешься... — прошептала она, увлекая его наверх, в спальню. — Ты же простишь меня за сегодняшнее?  
Айон не ответил. Эллада повернулась и вздрогнула, встретившись с ним взглядом. Он смотрел так холодно и сосредоточенно. Совсем на себя не похоже. Будто бы... без души.  
— Не бойся, я всего лишь сотру тебе память, — хриплым, искаженным голосом произнес Айон, привлекая Элладу к себе.  
— Ты... Не надо... — дрожащим голосом попросила девушка.  
— Надо. Так будет лучше.  
— Нет... Я хочу быть с тобой...  
— Я демон. Человек вроде тебя не должен любить демона. Люди живут слишком мало и умирают неприлично быстро. У меня впереди вечность, а ты исчезнешь за один ее миг.  
— Я ничего никому не должна! Я хочу!  
— Ты слишком многого хочешь. Ты привыкла, что все всегда все для тебя делают. Я устал. Мне надоело бороться с пороками и ненавистью в ваших душах. Я сдаюсь. Я тоже имею право сдаться. Я понимаю, что путь, по которому я иду, тупиковый. Поэтому я сдаюсь.  
Эллада упала на колени.  
— Нет! Я тебя правда люблю! Я не позволю тебе сдаться! Я не хочу тебя забывать!  
Вспомнив, как говорил Арею то же самое, Айон вздрогнул и заколебался, но лишь на мгновение. Если бы Арей стер ему память, все было бы так легко... Столько проблем исчезло бы... Да, он убил бы собственного сына. Но так никогда бы об этом и не узнал. Душа протестовала против этого. Лишь безразличие и боль советовали извлечь выгоду из убийства кого-то любимого и родного.  
Взгляд Айона на миг стал злым и расчетливым. Но демон тут же пришел в себя, вспомнив, что последний раз, когда так же смотрел, потерял Арея. Пусть он не мог иначе. Он сделал это и потом не раз еще пожалел.  
— Радуйся, что я не убью тебя, — процедил он. — В сущности, самое страшное — это смерть. Все остальное не стоит того, чтобы переживать.  
— Жизнь без тебя и есть смерть...  
— Ты не знаешь, что такое смерть! Как ты можешь не ценить жизнь?!  
— Я без тебя долго не проживу...  
Айон почувствовал, что злится. За этими словами он видел ложь. Ложь человека, который лжет самому себе.  
— Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, я снесу тебе голову! И плевать, что я потом об этом пожалею!  
— Ты меня убьешь?.. Так же, как мою семью?..  
— Ты отдалась мне! Ты моя!  
— Ты не можешь так говорить... Я не узнаю тебя... Я не верю, что это ты...  
— Я — демон! Сильный и бессмертный! Ты думала, я всю жизнь буду терпеть твою гордыню? Ты думала, я буду служить тебе?!  
Меч просвистел над головой экзорцистки. Но это устрашающее предупреждение почему-то совсем не напугало ее.  
— Не злись... Ты же понимаешь, что я просто тебя люблю...  
— Заткнись! Если ты говоришь правду, тогда ваша человеческая любовь ничего не стоит!  
— Айон...  
Эллада приблизилась к демону и коснулась его руки, в которой был зажат меч. Пальцы Айона дрогнули, но потом еще крепче сжались на рукояти.  
— Все-таки какое-никакое, а разнообразие... Ты таки помахал передо мной мечом... — улыбнулась девушка, целуя его костяшки и запястье.  
Чувствуя, как Эллада гладит его руку, и та предательски разжимается, а меч готов звякнуть об пол, Айон дематериализовал его, разжал наконец пальцы и, уже не сдерживаясь, с хохотом повалился на кровать. Эллада тоже засмеялась и упала сверху. Айон обнял ее за талию и прижал щекой к своим губам.  
— Я чуть тебя не убил, но это так смешно... — смеясь, продолжал он. — Неужели все, что ты способна сейчас сказать, это: «Хоть какое-то разнообразие»?.. Господи, из-за какой ерунды можно свихнуться!.. Когда так реагируешь, вся жизнь кажется игрой...   
— Твоя школа, — улыбнулась Эллада.  
— Да, нечего сказать, весело провели вечерок...  
— А по-моему, было неплохо... Нечасто ты так на меня смотришь. Это было нечто новое. А с каким хищным видом ты сказал, что я твоя...  
Айон засмеялся, крепче обнимая Элладу. Это снова был тот Айон, который всех любил, всех прощал и всегда улыбался. Кто-то ответил на его агрессию добром. Наверное, это вернуло ему веру в смысл его пути.  
— Моя. Не отпущу. Вот так и буду держать. От демона не убежишь.  
Эллада улеглась поудобнее.  
— А мне и так хорошо. Зачем мне убегать? Ты такой теплый... Живой... Любимый... Это ты мой. Это я тебя никуда не отпущу. Ты мне нужен. Я тебя весь день ждала. Вообще, я тебя всю жизнь ждала. Я тебя люблю.  
Айон улыбнулся и, сжав ее лицо в своих ладонях, поцеловал в губы.  
— Ты счастлива со мной?  
Эллада улыбнулась в ответ. Расстегнув рубашку демона, погладила по шикарной мускулистой груди. Айон положил руки ей на талию и закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь.  
— Приятно все-таки, когда не только ты любишь, но и тебя любят... — заметил он.  
— Сейчас опять будет длинная занудная лекция на тему «возлюби ближнего своего»? — кисло поинтересовалась девушка.  
— Да ты не останавливайся. Я, так и быть, помолчу, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Эллада улеглась ему на грудь и капризно попросила:  
— Лучше скажи что-нибудь приятное.  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Банально, но приятно. А слабо сказать, что мы будем вместе вечно?  
— Слабо. Эллада, перестань. Мы еще живы.  
— Хорошо... Только не умирай раньше меня...  
Айон погладил ее по щеке и притянул ближе. Их взгляды встретились. Всего мгновение отделяло от страстного поцелуя. Но на этой радостной ноте в окно влетел Анри, помешав началу бурного соития.  
— Брат, я дико извиняюсь... — смущенно начал он. — У нас проблемы...  
Айон приподнялся. Эллада скатилась с него на пол и возмущенно выругалась.  
— Что случилось?  
— Там демоны... За Ареем пришли... Говорят, что ничего нам не сделают, если мы его им сдадим... Так я хотел спросить: ты мне поможешь их побить или доверишь одному справиться?  
— Правильно мыслишь, братишка! Одобряю! — похвалил Айон. — Я в Элизиум.  
— Ты обещал не умирать, — капризно напомнила Эллада, плюхаясь на кровать. — К завтраку чтоб был дома.  
— Как быстро ты привыкла к моему образу жизни... — вздохнул Айон и исчез в ночи. Эллада насупилась, подперев щеку рукой.  
— Опять всю ночь мучиться, как он там... — пожаловалась она. — Я же теперь не усну! А вдруг эта гадина помрет?! Что я тогда буду делать?!  
— Отставить истерику, — неуверенно велел Анри. — Все будет нормально.  
Эллада разрыдалась. Демон растерялся, ощутимо пугаясь ее слез.  
— Он лучше их всех вместе взятых... Он сокрушил саму смерть... У него столько сил, столько веры... Что ему сделают те, у кого есть только Ад? — поспешно забормотал он, пытаясь неумело утешить. А потом вдруг хлопнул себя по лбу. — Черт! Черт, черт, черт! Если туда заявится Правитель Ада... Я пойду к брату! Ты только успокойся!  
Эллада кинула подушкой ему вслед.

Вся площадка Элизиума была усыпана расчлененными демонами. В этом кровавом месиве сложно было что-либо разобрать. Среди валявшихся повсюду трупов Арей разглядел отца и кинулся к нему, надеясь, что он еще жив.  
Айон лежал без сознания. Израненный. Пугающе неподвижный. Будто мертвый. Какое же облегчение принес тихий звук биения его сердца! В нем еще теплилась искра жизни. Еще был шанс его спасти.  
Он снова рисковал, отстаивая любимого сына. Он всегда это делал. И в той реальности, и в этой. Были другие, где он поступал иначе. Если Правитель Ада о них не солгал. Арей никогда не понимал, чему стоит верить. Но сейчас хотелось верить в этого Айона. Потому что он оказался лучшим из всех.  
— Не стоит его переоценивать, — раздался позади напряженный голос Анри, подковылявшего к племяннику, хромая. — Он, конечно, хорошо сражается, но, когда столько демонов кидается на одного, справедливость почти всегда отдыхает.  
Арей провел рукой по щеке отца, оставив кровь на ладони. И спросил, ощущая, что голос предательски дрожит:  
— Он не может восстановиться?  
— Внутри здания подозрительно тихо, — заметил Анри. — Я боюсь, они и там всех перебили... Я полечу туда, посмотрю, есть там вообще кто живой... Включу подачу энергии, чтобы раненые смогли исцелиться. Ты это все затеял, все это из-за тебя. Будь с ним, защищай его.  
«Защищай его»... Вряд ли удалось бы защитить даже себя. Противостоять Правителю Ада. Он всегда добивался, чего хотел.  
— Не умирай... — умолял Арей, сжимая похолодевшую руку отца. — Очнись... Это все из-за меня...  
Айон приоткрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся, внимая отчаянным мольбам.  
— Мой меч там, в моем кабинете... Принеси его мне... Меня сильно ранили, у меня ни на что нет сил, но я смогу справиться...  
Это явно было быстрее, чем дожидаться, пока Анри включит подачу энергии. Но все равно стоило поторопиться. Энергии во встроенном аккумуляторе должно было хватить как раз на то, чтобы исцелиться один раз.  
Арей нашел меч там, где и сказал отец.  
«Его жизнь сейчас в моих руках, — думал он, держа в руке оружие, которое столько раз могло оборвать его жизнь. — Я столько раз обязан ему жизнью... Плевать на долг! Сам он всегда слушал только свое сердце... Я хочу, чтобы он жил... Не потому, что обязан ему, не потому, что он защищает меня... Я его люблю».  
— Хорошая возможность меня убить, — усмехнулся Айон, когда сын приземлился возле него.  
Арей бросил меч к его ногам. Швырнул, как обиженный ребенок. Потому что это задело. И отец не мог этого не понимать.  
— И это ты говоришь после того, что я сделал...  
Восстановившись, Айон поднялся и положил руку сыну на плечо. Заглянул во враждебно-злые глаза. И тихо, слегка виновато ответил:  
— Я очень благодарен тебе...  
— Что, тебя это так впечатлило? — уязвленно хмыкнул Арей.  
— Ну, вообще-то, да...  
— Потому что ты не ожидал, что я не убью тебя?  
— Я не ожидал, что ты, как и я, сделаешь выбор в пользу настоящего, а не прошлого...  
— Ты считаешь это поводом для гордости?  
— Я считаю это поводом для радости. Если бы ты не смог расстаться с прошлым, то до сих пор ненавидел бы меня... Существует только настоящее. Все остальное — ложь.  
Ложь... Как часто Арей не мог понять, где на самом деле ложь... Но в юности он слушал сердце и доверял хотя бы себе самому.  
— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я помешал тебе, — процедил он злобно. — Ты не можешь убить меня, потому что считаешь, что должен любить. Но ты любишь только потому, что должен. Потому что возлагаешь надежды. Веришь, что я стану тем, кем ты хотел меня видеть. Ты любишь только свое воображение относительно меня.  
В следующий миг Айон ощутил на шее острые когти и ударился затылком о скалу.  
— Зачем ты вообще пришел за мной спустя столько лет?! — закричал Арей ему в лицо. Он не хотел этого. Он предпочел бы проживать ту жизнь, которую когда-то был вынужден начать. Которую полюбил. Которую не хотел менять даже на этого — лучшего — отца.  
Не церемонясь, Айон ударил сына рукоятью меча в живот. Арей упал, хрипя, но тут же снова бросился на отца. Схватился пальцами за лезвие выставленного вперед меча, мало заботясь о том, что руки превращаются в кровавое месиво. Увидев, что здравый смысл и чувство самосохранения в данном случае не справляются со своей задачей, Айон отбросил меч в сторону. Он вовсе не хотел причинять сыну вред — лишь защититься. Арей повалил безоружного отца на камни и принялся душить, но Айон сбросил его с себя. Переведя дух, схватил за плечи и заломил руки ему за спину, заставив сдавленно зашипеть от боли.  
— Арей... Успокойся... — прошептал он, гладя пальцы сына, с которых текла кровь. — Зачем ты так делаешь... Глупые иллюзии не стоят того, чтобы причинять себе боль...  
Он развернул сына к себе и стал нежно целовать окровавленные руки. А потом прижал к щеке напряженную ладонь. Он ни черта об этом не знал. Ни об «иллюзиях», ни о боли. Он даже ни разу не попытался спросить. Зато смел судить на основе собственных догадок. Как всегда.  
Рука, которую Айон держал у своего лица, до крови царапнула щеку. Арей вырвался и бросился к лежащему на камнях мечу, но отец повалил на землю. Острый камень рассек грудь и вошел слишком глубоко. Арей сдавленно застонал. Боль наконец вернула рассудок. И навалилась всей невыносимой тяжестью, заставив слезы выступить на глазах.  
Айон бережно уложил сына к себе на колени и, взяв его ладони в свои, недолго подержал, а, когда отпустил, ран уже не было. Потом прикоснулся к груди. Он проделал это с каждой царапиной, которую заметил. Просто молча помог восстановиться, принимая как должное очередную вспышку ярости. Позаботился о любимом сыне, так и не сумев увидеть в нем врага.  
— Когда ты научился исцелять?.. — тихо и хрипло спросил Арей.  
Айон погладил его по голове, отвечая молчаливой улыбкой. Теплой, безмятежной. Причиняющей щемящую боль. Арей приподнялся и посмотрел отцу в глаза. Ни тени ненависти не осталось на его лице.  
— Прости меня... — тихо произнес он. — Ты же понимаешь... Я все равно тебя люблю...  
— Я постараюсь быть готовым в следующий раз, если ты опять захочешь меня убить, — только и ответил Айон, поглаживая сына за ухом. И попросил: — Залижи мои царапины.  
Арей коснулся шершавым языком смуглой щеки. Глаза отца были закрыты, и он залюбовался на слегка подрагивающие ресницы. А когда попытался отстраниться, Айон прижал его голову к своей ключице и, расслабленно откинувшись на камни, принялся гладить по спутанным волосам.  
— Посиди вот так со мной... — тихо попросил он. — Тебе ведь тоже сейчас непросто... Не говори Анри, что ты опять пытался меня убить. Никому не говори, что тут произошло. Но если хочешь сейчас поговорить об этом со мной — говори.  
— Нет, я не хочу ни о чем сейчас говорить, — глухо отозвался Арей, зарываясь лицом в рассыпающиеся по плечам отца седые волосы. — Мне достаточно того, что мы вместе.  
Айон крепче обнял Арея и улыбнулся, почему-то почувствовав себя безумно счастливым. Для него он все еще оставался любимым сыном. Навсегда. Что бы ни произошло.

Айон вернулся к Элладе посреди ночи тем же способом, что и ушел — пробрался в спальню через балкон. Девушка спала, и демон несказанно этому обрадовался. Со спокойной душой он разделся, лег на кровать и хотел погрузиться в здоровый крепкий сон уставшего бойца, но Эллада вдруг завозилась, приподнялась и, обнаружив живого возлюбленного, кинулась его обнимать.  
— Вернулся, сволочь, — ухмыльнулась она, обвивая за шею загребущими руками.  
— Эллада, ради бога, отстань от меня, я спать хочу... — взмолился демон, опасаясь после всего пережитого умереть от банального удушья.  
Девушка обиженно отстранилась.  
— Гад ты! Я тут его жду, мучаюсь!  
— Слушай, можно, ты мне на меня завтра пожалуешься?  
— Нельзя! Я тут с ума схожу, думаю, убили тебя или нет, а ты!..  
Айон застонал и упал носом в подушку.  
— Лучше бы меня правда убили! — устало заявил он.  
— Чтоб не мучиться?  
— Угу.  
— Да ты помучайся еще чуток. Глядишь, привыкнешь.  
Айон мысленно застрелился. Эллада стала массировать ему плечи. Кажется, даже без эротического подтекста. Не пыталась приставать и намекать на секс — просто помогала расслабиться после тяжелого дня.  
— С чего это ты такая добрая? — с подозрением поинтересовался демон, чуя подвох.  
— Не веришь в мою бескорыстную любовь? Может, я просто хочу тебе приятно сделать?  
— Просто так?  
— Да ну тебя!  
Айон улыбнулся. Несмотря на то, что Эллада его послала, она продолжала гладить по плечам и спине. А потом легла рядом и поцеловала в щеку.  
— Эй, а меня на ночь поцеловать? — недовольно надулась она, когда Айон совершенно никак на это не отреагировал.  
— Во-первых, обойдешься, а во-вторых, я уже сплю.  
Эллада хотела обидеться, но передумала.  
— Ну и как хочешь. Вредный ты.  
Айону надоело спорить. Он знал, что с экзорцисткой можно переругиваться бесконечно, и ничего не стал отвечать. Эллада удивилась.  
— Интересно, а если я сейчас тебе скажу, что ты гадина, и я тебя ненавижу, ты тоже ничего не скажешь?  
Демон снова промолчал.  
— Ты что, уже спишь? Ну и ладно, — разочаровалась Эллада.  
«Мы с тобой еще завтра поговорим!» — подумала она злорадно, придвинулась поближе к Айону, обняла его и тоже уснула.  
Айон проснулся в скверном настроении даже несмотря на то, что был разбужен поцелуем в глаза. Он катастрофически не выспался и, к тому же, не хотел продолжать вчерашнего разговора.  
— Вставай давай! — велела Эллада, нависая над ним и загораживая солнце, которое вовсю светило в окно.  
Айон отвернулся и накрыл голову подушкой.  
— Вставай, я сказала! Будешь знать, как ночами по всяким Элизиумам шляться! — не отставала девушка, пытаясь отнять подушку.  
— Любимая, подай мне меч! — попросил демон.  
— Больше тебе ничего не надо? Душу мою там?..  
— Да не дай бог!  
— Ты меня не любишь! Ты не хочешь мою душу!  
— В такую рань я никого не люблю! Подавитесь вы все своими душами, только поспать дайте!  
— Обойдешься!  
Подушка все-таки была отвоевана Элладой. Тогда Айон лег головой ей на колени, сочтя их самым пригодным для этого предметом.  
— Разлегся тут! — насупилась экзорцистка. — Ну хорошо. Сколько еще? Разрешаю поспать еще полчасика.  
— Хорошо, что не полминуточки. Уже радует. Вселяет надежду, что моя женщина не тиран.  
Эллада вздохнула, принимаясь гладить Айона по голове. Через пару минут ей это надоело, и она легла на кровать. Айон перебрался ей на живот.  
— Не хочешь, значит, мою душу? — обиженно спросила девушка.  
— Отдельно от всего остального?  
— Ты издеваешься?  
— Нет. Просто если слишком часто предлагать демону свою душу, однажды он может и согласиться.  
— А это страшно?  
— Страшно. Поэтому больше так не говори. И вообще, дай мне поспать.  
Поневоле сделавшись подушкой, Эллада сначала лежала и думала о своей душе, а потом уснула. Больше со скуки, чем из-за желания еще поспать.  
Они проснулись через пару часов практически одновременно. Эллада, раздосадованная на себя за то, что заснула, сердито выругалась. Уже вполне выспавшийся и довольный Айон улыбался и полностью игнорировал ее ворчание. Когда она обиделась и замолчала, он сел рядом и обнял ее. Эллада тут же воодушевленно улыбнулась и погладила его по щеке, заглядывая в неземные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Ну какой из тебя демон... Какой демон откажется, когда ему душу предлагают... А ты хороший такой... Улыбаешься мне все время... Любишь...  
Айон поцеловал ее в шею. Эллада откинула голову, подставляясь, и запустила пальцы в седые волосы. Длинные и распущенные, слегка небрежно растрепанные сейчас, после сна.  
— Дай я тебя причешу, что ли, — кокетливо предложила она.  
— А надо? — с сомнением уточнил демон.  
— Надо! Давай, поворачивайся.  
Айон с тяжелым вздохом доверил Элладе свои волосы. Он выглядел так, будто отдавал в ее руки сердце — не меньше.  
— Слушай, а почему они у тебя такие длинные? — спросила девушка, расчесывая седые пряди.  
— Отрасли, — усмехнулся Айон. — Мне больше сотни лет. Демоны очень отличаются от людей. Когда ты станешь старухой, я все еще буду выглядеть так же, как сейчас.  
— Как-то жутко... — поежилась Эллада, представив себе это. — Айон, я хочу родить тебе ребенка... Я хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал обо мне потом...  
— Нет. Хватит с меня детей. Мне не нужны очередные привязанности. И я не позволю своим детям хоронить мать. Думаешь, какие-то несколько десятков лет твоей жизни — это так много?  
— Значит, полюбив тебя, я лишила себя всего человеческого?  
— Я тебя ни к чему не принуждаю. Только скажи — я сотру тебе память, и ты будешь жить, как сама захочешь.  
— Ты просто гад! Думаешь, легко так жить?! Без будущего, без надежды, без любви, которая умрет вместе со мной?!  
Айон не отвечал. У него были свои взгляды на смерть и любовь.  
— Ну, что молчишь?! Сказать нечего?!  
Демон резко поднялся и отошел к окну, не глядя на экзорцистку. Отчего-то вдруг захотел подышать свежим воздухом. В той реальности он лишь делал вид, что чувствует к ней что-то. В этой, наверное, и правда любил.  
— Хочешь любви — я тебе ее дам. Хочешь смерти вместе с любимым — найди себе человека.  
— Так, значит, да?! — разозлилась Эллада. — Значит, я действительно ничего для тебя не значу?! Ты готов выбросить меня, как ненужную вещь?! Отдать другому, потому что сам не можешь сделать меня счастливой?!  
Айон стоял, облокотившись на подоконник и опустив голову. По его плечам рассыпались длинные волосы, серебрясь в свете солнечных лучей. Он выглядел совершенным и прекрасным. Идеальным, как нереальный, восхитительно-божественный образ. Бесконечно далеким. Был ли хоть кто-то, кто не ощущал это, глядя на него?  
— Я могу умереть вместе с тобой... Но, в любом случае, я умру молодым... Я не буду стареть вместе с тобой... Давай я сотру тебе память... Ты сможешь прожить жизнь так, как и любой другой человек...  
Эллада подошла к Айону. Коснулась его плеча. И серьезно, не повышая голоса, сказала, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Никогда этого не предлагай... Не смей стирать мне память... Айон, я тебя умоляю, никогда больше об этом даже не думай... Обними меня... Я буду с тобой, несмотря ни на что...  
— Если ты постоянно будешь об этом думать, я сделаю это просто из милосердия. Думаешь, так просто смотреть, как мы мучаешься оттого, что умрешь раньше меня?  
— Но я еще живая и молодая... Многое успеет измениться за эти годы...  
— Потом будет поздно. Сейчас, пока ты еще молода, ты можешь начать жизнь заново.  
— Я не хочу... Я хочу быть с тобой... Я тебя люблю...  
— И я тебя люблю.  
Эллада улыбнулась и положила голову на плечо Айону. Демон обнял ее за талию. Для нее их любовь была всей жизнью, для него — лишь мгновением. Но он все равно ценил ее больше, чем в той, другой реальности. Не обесценивал жизнь лишь потому, что она конечна. Относился к Элладе с теплом и добротой.

— Ночью здесь так тихо... — прошептал Арей, кладя голову отцу на колени. — Так хорошо...  
Айон нагнулся и поцеловал его в лоб. Возле их заброшенного дома все еще царила атмосфера безмятежности и покоя. Это место всегда было таким умиротворяющим. Чем-то, что объединяло их. Что заставляло все еще ощущать себя семьей.  
— Да... — согласился он. — Очень тихо... Здесь забываешь обо всех проблемах... Вся суета осталась далеко...  
Он гладил сына по голове и за ушами, перебирал пряди его волос. Это всегда было приятно — когда отец прикасался так бережно, с любовью. С заботливой нежностью. Напоминая, что они и правда семья. Все еще семья, а не враги по разные стороны баррикад.  
— Погладь меня так же, как ты делал, чтобы залечить мне раны... — попросил Арей. Об этом было слегка неловко просить. Ведь приходилось признать, что это нравится. Доставляет удовольствие. Что он нуждается в ласке. А значит слаб.  
— А без этого ты не чувствуешь мою любовь?  
— Да нет... Просто захотелось... Когда ты так делаешь, я чувствую, будто бы через кожу тепло проникает в мою душу... Мне просто это нравится...  
— А ты сам не хочешь этому научиться?  
— У меня все равно не получится...  
— Почему ты так уверен?  
— Потому что я часто злюсь и теряю контроль, а ты говорил, что это недопустимо.  
— А ты не пробовал меньше злиться?  
— Это невозможно.  
— Невозможно? — улыбнулся Айон. — Разве есть в этом мире что-то невозможное?  
Он коснулся щеки Арея, и тот почувствовал, как душа наполняется светом. Сердце заколотилось сильнее. На мгновение отступила всякая боль.  
— Что ты делаешь?.. — прошептал он. Голос сорвался, сбилось дыхание. Это было невыносимо. На грани счастья, причиняющего страдание. Потому что невероятно сложно было выдержать его.  
— То, что ты просил, — улыбнулся Айон, медленно проводя пальцами по щеке сына и касаясь приоткрытых губ, из которых вырывалось частое, прерывистое дыхание. — А что, что-то не так?  
Арей сжал руку у сердца. Казалось, что сейчас оно просто выпрыгнет из груди. Что небо рухнет вниз, меняясь с землей местами. Что вся Вселенная взорвется и разлетится на атомы. А отец просто гладил по лицу, едва касаясь кожи. И по всему телу проносилась крупная, пугающая дрожь.  
— Нет... Все хорошо... Просто как-то необычно...  
— Необычно?.. Нравится?  
— Как ты вообще это делаешь?  
— Я тебя просто люблю.  
— Просто... Разве для тебя любить — это просто?  
— Думаешь, тебя любить — это непросто? Хотя, пожалуй, я с тобой согласен. Но это не значит, что я этого не хочу.  
— А ты всегда делаешь то, что хочешь?  
— Я хочу добра. В этом мое отличие от тебя.  
— Я хочу тебе помогать... Только чтобы быть с тобой и чувствовать то же, что я чувствую сейчас...  
— Я так могу каждый день делать.  
— Не надо так часто. А то привыкну.  
— А в чем проблема? Не хочешь от меня зависеть? Значит, все-таки хочешь меня убить?  
— Почему это?!  
Арей резко привстал, заглядывая отцу в лицо. Айон улыбался. Тепло и расслабленно. Без тени враждебности. Он ни в чем не пытался обвинять.  
— Потому что иначе мы с тобой ни за что не расстанемся!  
Арей облегченно засмеялся и обнял отца за шею.  
— Не пугай меня так... — попросил он, потершись о его щеку своей. — Я больше никогда такого даже не помыслю...  
— Я знаю...  
Это мгновение было прекрасно. Хотелось верить, что это победа. Итог реальности. Что выбор сделан, и он принесет лишь счастье и кристально чистую истину. Но от дерева внезапно отделилась тень.  
Демоны подняли головы. Арей так вцепился отцу в плечо, что сквозь ткань рубашки проступила кровь. Айон прижал его к себе и поцеловал в висок. Успокаивающе прошептал на ухо:  
— Я рядом... Я никому не позволю причинить тебе боль...  
И, крепче обняв сына, уткнувшегося ему в ключицу словно в желании спрятаться, в безмолвной мольбе о защите, резко отчеканил:  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть! Несмотря на все, что нас с тобой связывало, я не прощу тебя! Женщина, которая ненавидит собственного сына, не должна быть рядом со мной!  
— Ты простил всех, кроме меня, а теперь такие слова... — прошелестел шипящий голос.  
— Я еще тогда сказал тебе, что между нами все кончено! Уходи!  
— Вспомни, как ты меня любил!  
— Да. Я терпел тебя, прощал... Но того, как ты поступила с Ареем, я тебе никогда не прощу!  
— Я хотела быть с тобой! Я бы никогда тебя не предала!  
— Ты предала меня, когда отдала его демонам! Я думал, что все это наконец закончилось, но ты пришла снова...  
Арей посмотрел на мать, потом на отца. Айон по-прежнему не отпускал, крепко прижимая к себе. Мариса буравила холодным пронизывающим взглядом.  
— Что это значит?.. — срывающимся голосом прохрипел Арей. — Что это все значит?!  
Айон прижал его голову к своему плечу.  
— Я не хотел тебе об этом говорить...  
— Ты должен мне все объяснить! Почему ты лжешь мне?!  
— Тихо, Арей, тихо... — прошептал Айон, гладя сына по волосам. — Пожалуйста, не кричи...  
Арей снова почувствовал, как в наполненную тьмой душу проникают тепло и свет. Отец гладил напряженные плечи, и каждое прикосновение успокаивало. Удавалось поверить, даже не зная правды. Этим прикосновениям. Этой улыбке. Этим глазам.  
Он обнял отца, расслабляясь. Айон улыбнулся, будто бы озаряя светом тьму вокруг.  
— Уходи, — уверенно произнес он, в полной решимости взглянув на Марису. — Ты сама так решила. Ты сделала выбор. Ты предала свою семью.  
Увидев, что отец и сын наконец обрели взаимопонимание и согласие, Мариса в полном отчаянии закричала:  
— Я... Я могу рассказать тебе все его мысли! От меня в нем нет ничего сокрытого!  
Айон пристально смотрел на нее. Истолковав это как внимание и заинтересованность, она продолжала:  
— Ты же сам хотел его понять! Я расскажу тебе обо всем, что есть в его душе!  
Арей поднял голову и, увидев, что отец смотрит на мать, уткнулся ему в шею, царапая когтями по спине. Немного полегчало, когда Айон успокаивающе погладил, вплетая пальцы во взъерошенные волосы. С прежней нежностью. Похоже, он был готов до конца стоять на своем.  
— Считаешь, я не понимаю, что чувствует мой сын? — спокойно произнес он. — Если бы он хотел, чтобы я знал, он бы сам мне сказал. Часто не стоит знать слишком много. Мне достаточно того, что я знаю. Я верю ему. Уходи.  
— Айон...  
— Уходи. Я больше не хочу тебя видеть. Никогда.  
— Айон... Я люблю тебя...  
— Уходи.  
— Нет! Я не уйду! Я хочу быть с тобой! — умоляюще воскликнула Мариса.  
Айон словно не замечал ее. Он смотрел на сына и улыбался. Арей тоже смотрел на отца, и Мариса изводилась от злости, замечая, как похожи их глаза и взгляды. Это приводило ее в бешенство. Заставляло ненависть рваться из темных глубин души.  
— Ну почему?! Почему ему ты прощал все?! — истерично закричала она.  
— Потому что он мой сын, — ответил Айон. Этого было достаточно. Всегда.  
— Я вернусь! — пообещала Мариса прежде, чем вспорхнуть ввысь резким взмахом крыльев и улететь прочь. — Ты пожалеешь, что отверг меня!  
Арей устремил взор ей вслед. И какое-то время смотрел на стремительно удаляющуюся фигуру. Но она очень быстро вытеснилась из головы прекрасным пейзажем. Начинало светать. Над лесом появился краешек солнца. И представшая перед глазами картина вернула в лоно безмятежной, надежной и крепкой любви.  
— Нам, наверное, пора домой... — улыбнулся Арей, переводя взгляд на отца.  
— И ты даже не хочешь спросить меня, почему я так поступил с твоей мамой? — удивился тот.  
— Но ты же не спрашиваешь меня, почему она так хотела, чтобы ты знал правду о моих мыслях...  
— Я тебе верю, — улыбнулся Айон. — Но ты же все-таки хочешь это знать?  
— Если честно, да.  
Ведь об этом знали только они трое. Он, мать и Анри, которому Правитель Ада стер память. Отец должен был либо залезть в голову кому-то из них, либо... Неужели она сказала сама?  
— Незадолго до того, как на вас напали, мы с ней очень сильно поссорились... — вздохнул Айон. Он говорил об этом с неохотой. И явно не был рад, что пришлось. — Из-за того, как она к тебе относилась... Она отдала тебя демонам, чтобы выжить самой. Я видел это в ее воспоминаниях... В этом ты похож на нее...  
— Я бы никогда так не сделал!  
— Не стоит обманывать самого себя. Для тебя всегда важнее всего было сохранить свою шкуру.  
— Ты забыл, как я спас тебя? Я пришел на поле боя! Я рисковал ради тебя жизнью!  
— Но и после этого ты хотел меня убить. К тому же, ты тогда не так уж сильно рисковал. С тобой был Анри, который смог бы тебя защитить.  
— А говорил, что ты мне веришь...  
— В разумных пределах. Не думаю, что ты стал бы рисковать жизнью ради меня.  
— Может, мне умереть за тебя, чтобы ты поверил?!  
Айон усмехнулся. Он не принимал всерьез. Изгадил этим недоверием такой прекрасный миг. И надежда снова рухнула куда-то, уступив место сомнению.  
— Ты мне живой нужен. Арей, давай только не будем снова ругаться... Мы не так давно помирились...  
— Ладно, — нехотя согласился сын. — Мне все равно, что ты думаешь. Я тебя люблю...  
— Да мне, в принципе, тоже все равно, чего ты хочешь... — улыбнулся Айон, чувствуя, как Арей прижимается к нему. — Я тоже все равно тебя люблю...


	15. Глава 15. Притяжение зла

Айон сидел за столом в своем кабинете и слегка настороженно смотрел на заявившегося к нему с деловым предложением ангела. Настоящего ангела. Из Рая. Арей видел его раньше — в той, другой реальности. Запомнил лицо того, кто едва не убил отца, но лишил руки. А вот Айон не мог этого знать. Он вообще ни черта не знал. А потому верил в какое-то великое противостояние между Адом и Раем. Даже этот — юный и наивно-самоуверенный Арей знал больше. Знал наверняка, что Правителю Ада совершенно плевать на Рай и все его дела.  
— Значит, уничтожив всех демонов в Аду, я смогу попасть в Рай? — уточнил Айон, выслушав заманчивое предложение.  
— Не совсем так, — уклончиво ответил ангел. — Уговор был — всех демонов.  
— Так вы...  
— Совершенно верно. Я имел в виду абсолютно всех демонов. И тех, кто находится на Земле, и тех, кто здесь, на твоем корабле. Тебе придется убить даже своих детей. Такова цена за вход в Рай.  
Если этот приказ отдал Адам, то наверняка проделал это исключительно ради развлечения. А может, узнал о Марисе. И разозлился на Айона из-за нее. Это было в его духе. Положить на одну чашу весов любовь, а на другую мечту. И смотреть, что перевесит. За этим и правда бывало весело наблюдать.  
Встретившись взглядом с ангелом, Айон заметил в надменных глазах насмешку. Гордыню и ощущение собственного превосходства. «Ты согласишься, — ясно читалось по его взгляду. — Ты всего лишь демон. Ты подчинишься мне».  
Айон начал медленно привставать со стула, а потом вдруг резко прыгнул прямо на ангела, в прыжке принимая истинный облик. Сцепившись, они покатились по полу. Эта схватка была безжалостной. Ведь они ничего не значили друг для друга. Не было нужды церемониться с настоящим врагом.  
— Ты все равно умрешь! Умрешь вместе с ними! — прошипел ангел, когда Айон прижал его к полу, впиваясь когтями в горло.  
— Это мой мир! Это мой рай! Я смогу защитить всех, кто здесь живет!  
«Тварь... Ненавижу тебя... Впервые в жизни так сильно ненавижу... Мне уже приходилось ненавидеть ангела, но такого не было еще никогда... — думал Айон, поглощенный безудержной ненавистью. — Кричи! Кричи от боли! Я буду наслаждаться твоими муками! Я сдеру с тебя кожу! Выну из тебя душу! Мучайся, ангел, пока ты еще жив! Познай ад, ты, взращенный в Раю!»  
Ненависть вытеснила все чувства — настолько она была сильной и непреодолимой. Забыв обо всем и отдавшись ей полностью, Айон запустил когти в грудь ангелу.  
— Отдай мне свою душу! Отдай! — закричал он не своим голосом.  
В этот миг он выпустил на волю всю свою злость и ярость. Все, что чувствовал к Адаму, он решил спроецировать на его посланника. Ему, черт побери, стоило сходить к психотерапевту давным-давно.  
Арей, прибежавший, заслышав крик, стоял в дверях и не мог пошевелиться. Страх сковал все существо. Наблюдая, как Айон, не замечая его, раздирает ангела когтями, Арей понимал, что видит истинную сущность отца. То, что он подавлял, пытался прикрыть моралью и принципами. Но это все равно всегда оставалось частью него.  
Арей закричал и рухнул на колени, сжимая виски руками. Он не мог больше смотреть. От его крика Айон пришел в себя. Рассудок вернулся к нему. Осознав, что натворил, демон взвыл и схватился за голову. Ангел был мертв — да и плевать. Но весь этот ужас видел сын.  
Вбежавший в кабинет Анри на пару секунд замер на пороге, после чего бросился к брату. Хорошо, что хотя бы он был рядом сейчас.  
Этот Айон временами тоже позволял себе приступы ярости и нездоровые механизмы преодоления. Но он не считал это нормой. Он сожалел. Если бы этот Арей познал разницу, он бы утешил отца, а не бежал от него.  
Айон спросил о сыне сразу после того, как немного пришел в себя. Арей ушел, едва смог подняться на ноги. Айон же уже около получаса пытался собраться с мыслями, сидя на диване и отхлебывая вино прямо из бутылки. У него тряслись руки. Он ненавидел себя.  
— Брат, ты так уверен, что ему стоит сейчас тебя видеть? — резонно возразил Анри. — Вряд ли он сможет после этого относиться к тебе так же, как и раньше. Он и раньше разрывался между любовью и ненавистью, а теперь я даже не знаю, что он предпримет...  
— Анри... Я должен его увидеть... Я хочу с ним поговорить... Пожалуйста, приведи его сюда...  
— Это безрассудно.  
— Пожалуйста... Я очень хочу его увидеть...  
— Айон, я знаю, как ты его любишь, но тебе не стоит говорить с ним сейчас... На его месте я бы возненавидел тебя... Ты ведь сам сделал то, за что хотел убить его... Поддался худшему в себе... Тобой владела злость...  
— Ты и так меня ненавидишь. Когда я попытался уничтожить Ад, умерла Мираэль.  
— Это неправда. Это не твоя вина. Да, я поддался злости тогда... Но я просто вышел из себя, потому что мне было очень больно!  
— Правда, и тебе самому это прекрасно известно. Я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить в то, что ты мог меня простить.  
— А ты думаешь, он тебя простит?  
— Не знаю... Его душа всегда оставалась для меня загадкой... Я никогда не понимал его. Но очень хочу понять... Может, тогда я смогу заставить его встать на правильный путь...  
— Ты позволял ему жить только потому, что желал навязать свой путь?  
— Я люблю его, но тебе этого не понять... Люблю как отец сына...  
— Боюсь, после того, что он видел, он тоже этого не поймет... — сокрушенно вздохнул Анри.  
Каким же удивительно рассудительным и мудрым он бывал в этой реальности. Какие же умные вещи мог говорить Айону, который все равно ничего не желал слушать. Все же, оба они свихнулись за три года в разлагающемся Аду. И Амариз... Ее это коснулось меньше всех — ведь она все время была занята, и ей некогда было терять надежду. Но все же там она казалась слегка более печальной. Взрослой. Повидавшей безысходность и тоску.  
— Арей, твой отец хочет поговорить с тобой, — объявил Анри, найдя племянника в его комнате. Он все еще не считал это удачной идеей. Но решил выполнить то ли просьбу, то ли приказ.  
— Нам не о чем с ним говорить, — категорично отрезал Арей.  
У него не было вещей. Он лишь сунул в карман свой КПК, с которым никогда не расставался ни в одной из реальностей. Эта вещь была слишком ценной. Только ее он всегда таскал с собой.  
— Ты мог бы хотя бы его выслушать... — попробовал уговорить Анри.  
— Мне надоела его ложь. Я ухожу. Я не хочу становиться похожим на него и не хочу быть рядом с ним. Отныне он для меня лишь демон и ничего более. Посторонний. Можешь так ему и сказать.  
— И ты уйдешь после всего, что он для тебя сделал?  
— Тебя это не остановило.  
— Я вернулся.  
— Я — не ты.  
— И ты даже ничего ему не скажешь на прощание?  
— Я не хочу его видеть.  
Арей развернулся и зашагал прочь, давая понять, что разговор окончен. Анри последовал за ним, все еще надеясь уговорить.  
— И ты не пожалеешь об этом? — спросил он, нагоняя.  
— Надеюсь, что нет.  
— Считаешь, он недостоин твоего прощения, тогда как он всегда прощал тебя за все?  
— Я не собираюсь об этом думать. Все зло, что есть во мне — от него.  
— Ты совсем его не знаешь...  
— Сегодня я узнал достаточно.  
Они вышли из здания, и сильный ветер ударил им в лицо. Арей тряхнул головой, словно отгоняя сомнения.  
— Ты ведь и сам знаешь, что пожалеешь... — тихо произнес Анри. — Куда тебе идти?  
— Мне всегда было, куда уйти, — процедил Арей.  
Неблагодарный сопляк. У него был Ад. У него был такой прекрасный Айон. В этой реальности он не потерял ничего. Но вел себя так, будто его обидело все мироздание. Хотя при нем осталась даже душа.  
Хотелось обрести плоть и врезать ему по самоуверенной морде. Из зависти и досады. Это казалось таким неправильным и несправедливым. Мелкий, наглый максималист. Он мог взять все сразу, но от всего воротил нос.  
Арей вдруг почувствовал чужую ауру и обернулся. Позади него, прислонившись к стене и скрестив руки, стоял Айон. Смотрел с такой бесстрастностью, что ни единой эмоции не читалось на его безучастном лице.  
— Хочешь убить меня, да? — с вызовом начал Арей. — Ну, давай, тебе же не сложно! Попробуй добраться до моей души! Ты ведь только этого хочешь?  
Айон подошел к сыну, не отвечая ни слова. Арей в страхе отступил назад, но отец схватил его за плечи и, удерживая возле себя, опустился на колени. Теперь он смотрел на сына снизу вверх. Но даже сейчас Арей растерялся лишь на мгновение. Потом в его взгляде вспыхнуло все то же непринятие и нежелание прощать.  
— Я никогда не желал этого... Я не мог даже помыслить отнять у тебя душу... Я всегда любил тебя, Арей...  
— Ты думаешь, я поверю?! Думаешь, того, что я видел, недостаточно, чтобы возненавидеть тебя раз и навсегда?! Я уйду, и ты меня не остановишь! Ненавижу тебя! Лжец! Ненавижу тебя, потому что ты посмел стать моим отцом!  
Айон отпустил сына и невидящим взором уставился в землю. Арей хотел развернуться и уйти, но отец вдруг обхватил его за пояс и, прижавшись щекой к животу, прошептал:  
— Что бы ты ни говорил... Как бы сильно ты меня ни ненавидел... Я тебя не отпущу... Я не могу снова тебя потерять... Арей... Сыночек мой любимый... Прости меня за все... Сделай со мной все, что хочешь... Только не уходи... Пожалуйста, не уходи...  
Арей замер в растерянности. Сейчас он и правда не знал, как поступить. Он вдруг вспомнил все хорошее, что связывало с отцом. То, как он десять лет ждал встречи с ним, и как они любили друг друга в детстве. На смену светлым воспоминаниям пришли воспоминания о том, как они дрались, и как едва не убили друг друга. В воспоминаниях любовь всегда чередовалась с болью, и Арей сам не понимал, чего в его жизни было больше. Он закрыл глаза и попробовал заглянуть себе в душу. Подумать сердцем, а не разумом. Не оценивать. Чувствовать. Ненависть или любовь...  
— Я любил тебя... — произнес он, прижимая к животу голову Айона. — Но сейчас я уже не могу... Больше не могу находиться здесь... Отпусти меня... Я чувствую, что если останусь здесь, то зло во мне победит...  
— Ты уйдешь... Я не смогу без тебя...  
— Если ты действительно любишь меня, то должен постараться понять... Я знаю, ты поймешь...  
— Я понимаю... Но я не могу тебя отпустить...  
— Здесь я окончательно потеряю себя... Ты ведь не хочешь этого, правда? Когда-нибудь ты снова посмотришь на меня так же, как в детстве... Я хочу, чтобы ты никогда больше не злился на меня... Я хочу снова стать тем безгрешным ребенком, которого ты любил... Я хочу стать достойным тебя...  
— Если бы ты знал, как мне больно с тобой расставаться...  
— Когда мы вместе, мы создаем вокруг себя зло... Я делаю тебя злее, ты злишься на меня... Я должен уйти.  
Поднявшись, Айон взял сына за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Отпусти меня... — прошептал Арей. — Я вернусь...  
— Возвращайся скорее... — с болью ответил Айон и отпустил его, напоследок надолго припав губами ко лбу.  
Он просто сорвался, черт побери. Всего один раз. И не собирался делать это привычкой. Он отпустил, он позволил уйти. Потому что ему было не наплевать на чужую свободу воли. Во всяком случае не так, как там.  
Эта реальность радовала не только лучшей версией Айона. В этой реальности Ад остался на орбите Земли. Он не был разрушен. Население выжило. И Правитель Ада все еще был здесь, а не затерялся во времени и пространстве. Не остался лишь видением в голове.  
Сейчас Арей стоял перед ним — беззащитный, потерянный, ниже почти на голову. Смотрел снизу вверх исподлобья, напряженно сжав кулаки. На мониторе отображалась запись. Того года, когда Айон сбежал из Ада. Арей пришел, чтобы взглянуть на это. И встретил того, кого пока не готов был видеть. Кому пока не знал, что сказать.  
— Тебе можно уйти. Ей — нет, — произнес Правитель Ада с экрана, холодно взирая на юного Айона, держащего в руке голову Лилит. Другой тот сжимал меч, готовясь дать отпор. Но слегка растерялся от этого заявления. Грозный повелитель просто отпускал...  
Он ранил, когда Айон начал сопротивляться. Золотым клинком, раны от которого не должны были заживать никогда. Едва задел. Дважды — потому что упрямый Айон попытался снова. Но со второго раза все же дошло даже до него.  
— Почему ты меня отпускаешь? — спросил он, больше не нападая. Остановившись и непонимающе вглядываясь в ледяные голубые глаза.  
— Ты нужен не здесь, — ответил Правитель Ада, не солгав, но и не раскрывшись. — Мне ты не нужен. Мне нужен твой сын. Он родится на Земле.  
— Почему мне нельзя забрать с собой мать?  
— Потому что она должна остаться здесь.  
У отца остались незаживающие шрамы. Но яд... Черт побери, Правитель Ада не собирался ни убивать Айона, ни калечить. Он использовал яд лишь в тот раз. Лишь для того, чтобы за противоядием пришел Арей. Потому что... хотел увидеться с ним? Или хотел, чтобы Адам научил его путешествию сквозь реальности? Но зачем?  
— Зачем я тебе нужен? — хрипло и сдавленно произнес Арей, глядя на Правителя Ада то ли с мольбой, то ли с враждебностью. — Почему ты позволил ему прийти за мной? Забрать меня?  
Повелитель не ответил. Молча шагнул вперед и схватил за горло. Он смотрел не на юного мальчишку, задающего бесполезные вопросы. Он смотрел сквозь зримое бытие на того, кто создал эту реальность. Он хотел показать, что она ни к чему не ведет.

— Ну и где нам его искать? — ныл Анри, лениво плетясь за братом. — Ад огромный. Мы его несколько лет обходить будем.  
— Тише, — шикнул Айон. — Здесь гости не остаются без внимания. Если кто появится — убивай всех. Я знаю, ты это умеешь. Понял?  
— А ты?  
— Я знаю, как его найти. Здесь ведь все просматривается.  
— Ну иди. Я уж тут как-нибудь сам...  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
В зале управления Айон никого не обнаружил. Взглянув на мониторы, он понял причину. Обитателям Ада сейчас было просто не до того.  
— Это ты его так?.. — осторожно спросил Анри, увидев брата с изуродованным Ареем на руках.  
— С ума сошел?! Это они. Летим отсюда.  
— Драться пришлось?  
— Нет. Они как меня увидели, разбежались. Я просто вошел с головой стража, который охранял двери...  
— Представляю, как ты на них смотрел... И что с ними теперь делать?  
— С ними потом разберемся. Это сейчас не важно.  
— Да уж... Вижу...  
— Лучше смотри по сторонам. Вдруг среди них есть камикадзе.  
Из-за угла на братьев бросился кто-то, кого Анри тут же хладнокровно размазал по стене.  
— Есть. Видимо, у них последние мозги отшибло, — сообщил он, вытирая с руки кровь.  
— Если бы у них были мозги, они бы не стали его похищать, — согласился Айон.  
Черт побери, как же забавляла эта святая наивность. Неужели отец правда верил, что его похитили, а не он сам добровольно приперся в место, давно уже ставшее домом? И просто нарвался на очередной способ продемонстрировать, что позволено делать, а что нет.  
— Кстати, боюсь сказать... — с опаской начал Анри. — Вряд ли они его выследили и привели насильно... Помнишь, Правитель Ада тогда не дал ему тебя убить? Он отпустил его с тобой, он бы не стал его снова сюда затаскивать...  
Боже. Семейный дурачок все больше поражал блистательными логическими выводами. Зато отец, не переставая игнорировать то, что не желал видеть, упрямо спросил:  
— И что?  
— Да нет, просто...  
— В этом мире все непросто. Замолчи и иди.  
— Айон, но он же умереть мог...  
— Ты следующий. Молчать, я сказал.  
— Айон, у тебя руки Ареем заняты, поэтому я объявляю свободу слова. И вообще, я за демократию!  
— Анри, демократия — это не власть народа, который все решает. Это возможность народа выбрать того, кто будет все за всех решать. Вы проголосовали, когда пошли за мной, чтобы вырваться из Ада.  
— Ты поставил нас всех перед фактом. И считал, что каждый обязан согласиться с тобой.  
— Заткнись. Поговорим в Элизиуме. Я уже не раз все это слышал.  
— Ты говорил о свободе, но те, кто тебе служит, никогда не будут свободны. От тебя.  
— Ты заткнешься или нет?!  
— Нет.  
— Ты единственный, кто об этом думает, — мрачно оскалился Айон. — Предатель. Мне пришлось уговаривать тебя бежать со мной. Но ты все равно не согласился. И ты будешь доказывать мне, что любить таких, как ты — не бессмысленно?  
— Тогда зачем ты спасаешь своего сына? — резонно заметил Анри.  
— Сам не знаю, — огрызнулся Айон. — Наверное, затем же, зачем и тебя. Чтобы он меня убил.

Арей очнулся в светлой комнате, так непохожей на свою мрачную квартирку в Аду. Он вскочил, но тут же, застонав, снова рухнул на кровать. Болело все тело. И урывками вспоминалось, из-за чего.  
— Совсем, что ли, крышу снесло? — спросил знакомый голос.  
Мутный взор различил силуэт, спустя несколько мгновений оформившийся в Анри, сидящего рядом. Что он здесь делал? Был приставлен сторожить?  
— А где... — начал Арей, но договаривать не пришлось.  
— Айон? Мы его достали. Он на крыше, отдыхает. А ты что, рвешься его увидеть?  
— Нет... Он меня убьет...  
— Да ладно! Максимум по башке даст. Но сейчас он тебя бить не будет. Тебе и так порядочно досталось.  
— Позови его...  
— Может, лучше не надо? — с сомнением уточнил Анри.  
— Позови... — настойчиво попросил Арей.  
— Ну, как хочешь...  
Анри так ненавидел в той реальности. Они все ненавидели. А здесь он поддерживал. Был готов заступаться. Какой же правильной эта реальность казалась по сравнению с той. Какой же прекрасной. И каким же он сам посреди нее был непробиваемым дураком.

На крыше дул сильный ветер. Деревья колыхались из стороны в сторону. Айон пытался забыться, вслушиваясь в шелест их листвы, но в голову настойчиво лезли мгновения в Аду.  
Он против воли вспоминал, как вошел в зал и увидел лежащего на полу Арея. Стражи разбежались, а он подошел и присел рядом, не замечая ничего вокруг. Что-то в тот момент всколыхнулось в душе. Он нагнулся и стал смотреть на его лицо. Кровь, мертвенная бледность кожи, чуть приоткрытые губы, которые шепчут мольбы...  
«Кто ты? Дьявол? — подумал он тогда. — Или просто мой сын?»  
Он приподнял его за плечи. Поцеловал в щеку, поднял на руки. На языке остался сладкий вкус крови.  
«Я же говорил, что зло само отвергнет тебя...»  
Он шел и слизывал кровь с лица сына, надеясь найти хоть каплю той, прежней. Но кровь невинного ребенка слишком сильно отличалась от этой. Отравленной болью и тоской.  
— Айон! О чем ты задумался? Твой сын хочет тебя видеть, — отвлек от мыслей навязчивый оклик Анри.  
— Он очнулся?  
— Да. Только ты с ним это... Поаккуратней... Он же еще в себя до конца не пришел...  
— Сам разберусь.  
Когда Айон вошел, Арей сидел на кровати. Заметив отца, он поднял голову, и Айон увидел его обычный мрачно-недоверчивый взгляд. Но сын тут же отвел глаза. Будто стыдился. Вот только было невероятно сложно поверить в его стыд.  
— Ты собираешься что-нибудь сказать?  
— Я просто хотел тебя увидеть...  
— Просто увидеть? — хмыкнул Айон, садясь на кровать. — Чего ты хочешь? Снова будешь врать мне о том, что любишь меня?  
— Я не вру...  
Айон взял с тумбочки нож, заставив сына побледнеть, и провел лезвием по своей ладони. Арей с ужасом взирал на выступившую кровь.  
— Слизывай, — велел Айон.  
Арей вопросительно посмотрел на него, но промолчал. Он был не в том положении, чтобы спорить. Поэтому послушно припал к отцовской руке. Может, стоило радоваться уже тому, что Айон не отругал за раскиданное повсюду оружие. Вряд ли он мог одобрить это маленькое безобидное хобби.  
— Что ты чувствуешь? — спросил он, ощущая на коже шершавый язык сына.  
— Не знаю... — напряженно ответил Арей. — А что я должен чувствовать?  
У этого вопроса с подвохом ведь должен был быть правильный ответ?  
— Ты правда ничего не чувствуешь? — настойчиво уточнил отец.  
— Нет.  
— Это хорошо, — улыбнулся Айон, приобнимая сына за шею. — Я тебе верю... Вряд ли ты смог бы об этом солгать...  
— Что это вообще значит? — требовательно спросил Арей. Отец засмеялся и прижал его к себе. Радуясь так, будто сделал потрясающее открытие.  
— Для тебя — абсолютно ничего. Арей...  
— Ты меня прощаешь?  
— Я себя прощаю... За то, что позволил тебе родиться... Думаешь, тебя так легко простить?  
— И что ты со мной сделаешь?..  
— Сейчас ничего. Тебе пока хватило. Живи, отдыхай. Только скажи мне правду. Зачем ты снова вернулся в Ад?  
Не хотелось выдумывать ложь. Но невозможно было сказать правду. Поэтому Арей просто молчал.  
— Тебя почти убили, — вздохнул Айон, так и не дождавшись ответа. — Ты из этого сделал хоть какой-нибудь вывод?  
— Ты со мной разговариваешь, как с сумасшедшим.  
— Ты и есть сумасшедший. Ума вообще нет. Мне даже теперь не хочется тебя бить. Боюсь хуже сделать. Да если бы я не пришел, ты бы уже умер! Ты это хоть понимаешь?!  
— Я тысячу раз встречался со смертью. Думаешь, я не понимаю, каково это? Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты чувствуешь? Я был мертв для тебя с того момента, как меня забрали в Ад. Но ты пришел за мной.  
— Ты хотел меня убить.  
Арей не ответил. Обнял отца за шею и уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Айон погладил по голове. Пробежался пальцами по плечам, и в какой-то момент показалось, что схватит за горло. Но он не схватил. Только крепче прижал к себе.  
— Ты понимаешь?.. — прошептал Арей. — Только ты можешь это понять... Папа, ты понимаешь?..  
— А ты понимаешь? У меня тоже есть чувства. Ты знаешь, я убью любого, кто прикоснется к тебе с недобрыми намерениями. А ты так и лезешь туда, где тебя ждет смерть. Я бы жизни не пожалел, чтобы спасти тебя. Только ответь мне: чего ты сам хочешь?  
— Чтобы ты любил меня...  
— Я люблю. Не сомневайся. Иначе не стал бы тебя спасать. Я всегда приду за тобой. Я смог победить целый Ад. Не потому, что был сильнее, а просто потому, что хотел этого. Жаждал всем своим существом. Я оказался сильнее власти. Сильнее всемогущего Правителя Ада. Ничего невозможного нет.  
Он так хвастался — черт побери, было бы, чем. Правитель Ада отпустил его, чтобы он натрахал особенного, нужного ребенка. Это Арей должен был гордиться тем, что спас отца, еще не родившись. Потому что Айон выжил только из-за него.  
— Я хотел, чтобы те, кого я люблю, были свободны и счастливы, — продолжал он. И, улыбнувшись, взял сына за подбородок. Приподнял его голову, чтобы встретиться взглядом. А потом поцеловал в висок и отпустил. — Иногда я все понимаю по твоим глазам. Надеюсь, ты тоже меня понял. Подумай пока. Надеюсь, в следующий раз тебе будет, что мне сказать.  
Не так уж сильно хотелось видеть отца после всего этого. Поэтому Арей не искал встречи — наоборот, избегал всеми возможными способами. Однако вскоре с непрошенным визитом нагрянул Анри. Он неловко мялся и не знал, с чего начать разговор. Поэтому Арей решительно спросил сам:  
— Тебя отец прислал?  
— Ну... В каком-то смысле... — стал оправдываться Анри. — Он велел периодически к тебе заходить... Он любит тебя и надеется, что ты не дашь злости одержать над собой верх. Что ты сделаешь правильный выбор. А я... Ну, я как бы должен следить, чтобы ты снова не наделал глупостей. Я понимаю, что ты вряд ли захочешь довериться мне, но все же я мог бы выслушать тебя... Я ничего ему не расскажу об этом разговоре, если ты против! Правда! Я просто хочу помочь! Мне кажется, что ты очень... одинок.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Арей. — Наоборот. Я слишком не одинок. Я предпочел бы остаться один во всем мире. Стоять на его руинах. Только тогда я смог бы быть спокоен.  
Анри на мгновение растерялся от этого заявления. Но, собравшись, негромко ответил:  
— Я понял, что путь ненависти ошибочен, когда хотел убить Айона, а он не сопротивлялся. Я ненавидел его, я готов был его растерзать, а он, видя это, спокойно смотрел мне в глаза и улыбался... Тогда я впервые смог заметить в его глазах любовь... И поверить в нее навсегда...  
— Так это правда, что он позволил тебе себя убить? Когда ты узнал, что из-за него умерла твоя женщина?  
— Он тебе рассказывал? Да, правда.  
— И почему ты не убил?  
— Именно поэтому. Он потом смеялся, что все, что он мне разрешает, сразу же теряет для меня интерес. А я молюсь, чтобы больше мне никогда не пришлось увидеть такие чувства в его глазах...  
— Чем это так ужасно? — хмыкнул Арей, скрещивая руки на груди и скептически взирая на Анри. — По-моему, ты его просто боишься.  
— Что такого? — ничуть не устыдился тот, пожимая плечами. — Это действительно страшно. Ты тоже боишься. Злым свойственно бояться добра.  
— Особенно добра, которое может убить.  
О, да. Кажется, Арей был единственным, кто умудрялся разозлить отца настолько, что он почти убил аж несколько раз. Так не нарывался даже Анри, которого он максимум выгонял из Элизиума. Да и мать... Нет, пожалуй мать могла быть убита. Жаль, что Арей сам помешал этому, не желая отдавать отца во власть безумной ярости. Лучше бы она была мертва. В любой реальности. Он не испытывал к ней ни капли хороших чувств.  
— Он даже не знает, как мог бы тебя наказать. Для тебя изгнание равносильно свободе, — вздохнул Анри. — Зачем ты так с ним, а? Все никак не можешь успокоиться?  
— Я буду делать, что хочу. Если бы он любил меня, то понял...  
— Он-то тебя любит. Иначе ты был бы мертв, поверь. Я тоже когда-то думал, как ты. Раз он не позволяет мне всего, что я хочу — значит, не любит меня. За то, что я позволял себе, оставаясь безнаказанным, других он убивал. И понял я это, только когда он позволил... Позволил себя убить. Он сказал, что не сможет переступить через мою жизнь... И смотрел с такой верой... С такой любовью... В его глазах было столько тепла... Каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю это, мне становится жутко... Иногда я думаю, что он стал бы делать, если бы я умер... Он всегда говорил, что живым нужно жить, а не сожалеть о мертвых... А потом я вдруг понял: все это ложь. Он лжет самому себе. Его сила, его воля — все это падет, если я умру. Или ты. Если он потеряет того, кого любит, он не сможет это преодолеть. Мы, Арей, — его единственная слабость.  
— Я в это не верю.  
— Ты до сих пор его ненавидишь?  
— Наверное. Я просто ему не верю.  
— А мне ты веришь?  
— Ты его не знаешь.  
— Значит, веришь? Больше, чем ему? Почему?  
— Потому что мы с тобой похожи.  
— Чем? Я никогда не пытался возглавить Ад, никогда не замышлял против Айона заговор. Никогда не лгал ему, чтобы причинить боль.  
— Так ты считаешь, что я сволочь, хуже которой нет?  
— Ну... Есть немного. Но Айону же этого не объяснишь. Он и так это знает, но не придает значения.  
— Иногда я люблю его... — признался Арей, откидываясь на стену и прикрывая глаза. — Люблю и ненавижу...  
— Ты просто ему не веришь, — воодушевленно утешил Анри, возрадовавшись этой неожиданной искренности. — Не можешь простить. Он простил. Он любит тебя. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.  
— Верить... Я устал всем верить... Я сам запутался во лжи... Я просто устал...  
— А ты думаешь, Айону легче? Представляешь, как он от тебя устал? Сколько раз он тебя от смерти спасал. И ты не веришь...  
— Нет... Я хочу поверить... И не могу...  
Хотелось вернуться в Ад. Прямо сейчас. Зайти в просторную, но уютно обставленную квартиру. И чтобы он ждал там. Сидел в кресле, смотрел на звезды за прозрачной стеной. Подойти к нему, сесть рядом. И говорить. О чем угодно. Лишь бы просто проживать мгновения вместе с ним.  
Спровадив Анри, Арей улегся на кровать и включил музыку. Он собирался просто лежать и слушать этот голос несколько долгих часов.

— Докладывай, что здесь было, пока меня не было.  
— Да ничего такого... Все в порядке...  
— Уверен?  
— Так точно!  
— Ну ладно. Иди отдохни.  
— Я не ослышался?  
— Иди, пока предлагаю.  
— Уже ушел.  
Айон усмехнулся вслед Анри и решительно направился к Арею. Он наконец набрался смелости с ним поговорить. И не хотел, чтобы кто-то этому помешал.  
Сын стоял у окна и смотрел вдаль, не замечая ничего вокруг. Айон подошел к нему и, обняв со спины, поцеловал за ухом. Арей вздрогнул и обернулся.  
— Я тебя напугал? — улыбнулся Айон.  
— Нет... — тихо ответил Арей, вновь отворачиваясь. — Просто я не думал, что ты... Я думал, меня ждет наказание...  
— А ты имеешь что-то против моего решения?  
— Нет. Просто хочу знать, почему ты передумал.  
Айон поцеловал сына в щеку. И ничего не удалось почувствовать от этого поцелуя. Будто к коже прикоснулись губы не родного отца, а безразличного незнакомца.  
— Я тебя люблю и прощаю. За все.  
— А если я скажу тебе правду?  
— Каждая твоя правда — всего лишь новая форма лжи. Правду я знаю. Я вообще знаю больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Мне все равно, что ты знаешь. Мне вообще все равно. Ты все равно мне не веришь. Я для тебя дьявол. Ты меня презираешь.  
— Я люблю тебя, Арей... Ты не веришь мне?  
— Нет. Потому что для тебя я дьявол.  
Арей оттолкнул отца и хотел уйти, но Айон поймал его за руку. Взял за плечи и развернул к себе. Сын почему-то не стал вырываться. Как же сложно было его понять...  
— Посмотри мне в глаза, — попросил Айон, взяв в ладони его лицо. — Арей... Я всегда буду с тобой...  
— Ты хочешь быть рядом со мной?.. — прошептал сын.  
Айон обнял его, прижимая к себе. Улыбнулся и погладил по голове, когда Арей уткнулся лицом в шею и обхватил руками за пояс.  
— Ты меня ненавидишь? — спросил Айон, поцеловав его в лоб.  
— Пап, не надо... — умоляюще прошептал Арей. — Я же не могу тебе об этом лгать...  
— Значит, ты меня по-прежнему ненавидишь?  
— Да...  
— Почему?  
— А ты думаешь, простить так легко?  
— Арей... Я все тебе дал, я много раз спасал тебе жизнь...  
— А мне плевать! Думаешь, я смогу снова тебе верить?! Думаешь, после того, как ты просто бросил меня в Аду, я смогу тебя любить?! Я всегда тебя ненавидел и всегда буду!  
Под рукой Айона хрустнул подоконник. Арей отшатнулся, испугавшись, как бы его не постигла та же участь. Отец посмотрел на него с нескрываемой болью и быстро вышел. Арей остался стоять, глядя ему вслед.  
— На его месте я бы тебя уже давно побил, — заметил подошедший к племяннику Анри. — А он терпит. Я его не понимаю.  
Арей закусил губу и, задев его плечом, бросился за Айоном. Анри улыбнулся, глядя на стремительно удаляющуюся темную фигуру.  
— Любят они друг друга все-таки. И мучают. Зачем, спрашивается?

Арей нашел отца на балконе его кабинета за совершенно несвойственным ему занятием — курением.  
«Ничего себе, насколько я его достал», — подумал Арей, не решаясь к нему приблизиться.  
Он все же подошел, еще не зная, что скажет, но надеясь, что отец простит. Боясь посмотреть ему в глаза, он взял руку, лежащую на перилах, поднес к губам и поцеловал. Айон положил ладонь сыну на шею и, притянув к себе, обнял.  
— Поступки говорят лучше, чем слова, — мрачно усмехнулся он. — Но слова цепляют душу...  
— Прости меня, — наконец осмелился сказать Арей. — Папа, прости...  
Он уткнулся ему в шею и обхватил за пояс. Все желания в тот момент ограничивались только одним — чтобы отец как можно дольше не отпускал. Айон поцеловал в ухо и с нежностью погладил по голове. Арей затаил дыхание, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца.  
— Я тебя прощу только при одном условии, Арей, — произнес Айон.  
— Что я должен сделать?  
— Ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Ты только должен позволить мне кое-что сделать с тобой.  
— Папа, не надо... — умоляюще прошептал Арей. — Пожалуйста...  
— На нет и суда нет. Считай, что я на тебя обиделся, — пожал плечами отец, отстраняясь.  
Арей удержал его за руку и, с мольбой посмотрев в родные глаза, увидел в них сталь. Он припал губами к ладони отца и стал покрывать ее поцелуями, но тот несильно ударил по щеке, вырвав руку.  
— Говори: да или нет? — непреклонно велел он.  
— Да... — еле слышно прошептал Арей, падая на колени.  
Айон присел на пол рядом с сыном и приподнял его голову за подбородок.  
— На твои слезы мне больнее смотреть, чем на твою кровь, — произнес он с досадой.  
— Почему ты такой жестокий? — прошептал Арей.  
— Успокойся, — велел отец, прижимая его к себе. Будто не самолично заставлял страдать сейчас.  
— Ты говорил, что веришь мне...  
— Я сказал: хватит! Хочешь, чтобы я стер тебе память?  
— Папа...  
— Прекрати...  
Айон сжал в объятиях еще крепче, и Арей не сдержал позорного всхлипа. Он никогда еще не ощущал себя таким жалким и беспомощным. А отцу было глубоко насрать на горькие и обреченные рыдания. Он отстранил за плечи и строго спросил:  
— Ну так что?  
Арей опустил голову. На пол капали его слезы. Он чувствовал, что руки отца дрожат от невыносимого напряжения. Но Айон все равно не собирался отступать.  
— Хватит! Покончим с этим! — произнес он, отпуская сына.  
— Не надо... Пожалуйста... — прошептал Арей.  
Айон и сам беззвучно плакал. Он отстранился, но потом вдруг резко подался вперед, обхватывая лицо сына ладонями и припадая ко лбу. Заглядывая в его душу и заставляя свою на секунду замолчать. Когда он отпустил, Арей бессильно свалился ему на колени. Айон откинулся на перила, направив взгляд в небо. Слезы текли по щекам и шее, а на руках была кровь сына. Он слишком сильно впился когтями в его голову, когда лез в душу. Он не должен был делать этого, даже если Арей заслужил...  
Он попытался подняться и помочь встать сыну, но ноги почти не держали. Может, Арей не был так уж неправ, не доверяя. Решив уйти после той вспышки ярости... Больше всего на свете хотелось упасть перед ним на колени и просить прощения. Но не сейчас... Сейчас стоило хотя бы просто помочь ему дойти до кровати и прилечь...  
За их спинами почти бесшумно приземлилась Мариса. Только тихий шорох крыльев выдал ее присутствие. Одним точным движением она пронзила мечом их обоих. Кровь хлынула во все стороны, когда лезвие стремительно покинуло обе пронзенных груди. Арей захрипел, свалившись на пол, и лишился чувств. Айон рывком ринулся вперед и вцепился Марисе в горло.  
— Нет, брат, не смей! — воскликнул Анри, оттаскивая его от демоницы. Удачно, что он наблюдал все это время. Этот Айон и правда не должен был поддаваться худшему в себе. — Не делай этого снова!  
Айон вырвался и оттолкнул брата. Взяв сына на руки, пошел прочь, не удостоив Марису ни единым словом.  
«Это клеймо навечно связало тебя с адом... — лишь мрачно подумал он, бросив взгляд на ее ногу. — С адом, от которого ты так и не сумела убежать...»


	16. Глава 16. Дьявол

— Пусть из всех твоих воспоминаний останется только любовь ко мне! — прогремел торжествующий крик.  
Айон — поверженный, сломленный, бессильно рухнувший у ног сына — поднял на него отчаянный взгляд.  
— Я знал, что пожалею о том, что сохранил тебе жизнь... — тихо произнес он. — Всегда знал... Но почему-то так и не решился тебя убить... И даже сейчас я бы не смог...  
— Я еще тогда сказал, что твоя любовь принесет тебе только боль и смерть.  
— Это я тоже всегда знал...  
— Значит, ты давно был к этому готов.  
Этого мгновения Айон пытался избежать всеми силами. Предательства, последней схватки, в которой был обречен проиграть. Потому что слишком любил сына, чтобы позволить себе убить его. Он пытался остановить иначе. Исцелить любовью. Но почему-то не смог... Был недостаточно добр, недостаточно ласков, недостаточно совершенен, чтобы стереть боль и обиды из его души.  
— Все это далеко не в первый раз, — горестно улыбнулся Айон, смиряясь со своим поражением. — Все так же, как с Анри... Я не позволил ему творить все, что вздумается...   
— Ты всегда подавлял всех вокруг, заставляя исполнять только свою волю, — процедил Арей, враждебно взирая свысока.  
— Я всегда хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив... — дрогнувшим голосом ответил Айон, протягивая к сыну ослабшую руку. — Не надо меня ненавидеть... Я не этого хотел... Я не хотел, чтобы ты страдал...  
— Тогда прими происходящее с радостью. Сейчас я счастлив.  
— Это то счастье, о котором ты мечтал?  
— Да.  
Айон закрыл глаза и перестал сопротивляться. Пучина забвения затягивала все глубже. И перед глазами возникала пугающая тьма.  
«Будь, что будет...» — подумал он прежде, чем потерял сознание.  
Это была кара за несовершенство. За неспособность спасти.  
Боже, с каждым годом этой реальности Арею хотелось накостылять этому себе все сильнее. Он творил такую дичь, хотя за счастьем достаточно было просто протянуть руку. Было невыносимо смотреть на совершаемые раз за разом ошибки. На победу ненависти над любым шансом победить вселенское дерьмо.  
— Думаю, такой ценный пропуск гарантирует мне хороший прием, — ухмыльнулся Арей, оглядывая сбежавшихся демонов.  
Его появление в Аду вызвало настоящий переполох. Но Правитель Ада не явился взглянуть на триумф своего воспитанника. И это злило сильнее, чем что-либо еще. Что он хотел этим сказать? Давал понять, что не одобряет? Что не принимает всерьез? Позволял немного поиграть в повелителя? Проявил снисходительное безразличие к этой выходке? Черт побери. Ярость не давала мыслить трезво. Слишком хотелось что-то кому-то доказать — и это отчаянно мешало просто найти силы спокойно подумать о себе.  
Арей взял бесчувственного Айона за волосы и запрокинул его голову назад, открывая лицо. Позволяя всем увидеть, кого он притащил в Ад как пленника.  
— Я вернулся! — провозгласил он. — Ваш повелитель вернулся! Я один сделал то, с чем вы не могли справиться годы!  
По залу прокатился ропот ужаса и восхищения. Демоны преклонили головы перед новым дьяволом. Опьяненный властью, Арей продолжал:  
— Отступник, предавший нас, будет служить мне! Отступники больше не станут нападать на нас, они не посмеют убить своего предводителя!  
Зал взорвался криками. Арей стоял на возвышении и, оглядывая свои владения, ухмылялся. Его безумный взгляд, блуждающий по залу, остановился на отце. Единственная мысль прорвалась сквозь иллюзию всевластия:  
«Это то, чего я хотел... И ты теперь со мной...»  
Он хотел доказать всем, что способен на большее. Что не согласен с уготованным. Он хотел этого в любой реальности. Но в этой... Черт побери, в этой он просто заставлял себя страдать всем назло.  
«Я помню, как встретил тебя здесь... Помню твой взгляд, полный ужаса... Помню, как ты обнял меня и сказал, что будешь ждать... — думал Арей со смесью грусти и нежности. Он сидел на коленях перед кроватью, на которой лежал Айон, и гладил его по голове. Он чувствовал себя полноправным властелином своей реальности. И казалось, что этого достаточно. Хотя бы пока. — Помню, как ты улыбался мне в тот день... Я люблю тебя, папа...»  
Арей наклонился и поцеловал отца в щеку. Айон наконец очнулся. Открыл глаза и приподнялся, держась за голову. Спросил как-то жалко и растерянно:  
— Где я?..  
— Там, где твое место, — ответил Арей, властно и торжествующе улыбаясь. — В Аду. Рядом со мной, своим повелителем.  
«Ты ведь помнишь... Помнишь только свою любовь ко мне, но это все, что ты должен помнить».  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Айон мучительно пытался вспомнить эти глаза — уверенные, отчаянные, но такие жалкие и просящие... Арей встал и надменно воззрился на него сверху вниз.  
— В этот раз ты проиграл. Надеюсь, больше этого не повторится. Ты должен сражаться за меня, промахов я не потерплю.  
— Этого больше не повторится, повелитель.  
Арей безумно ухмыльнулся, обнажая белые клыки.  
«Всегда мечтал, чтобы ты это сказал».  
Было невероятно сложно уснуть в эту ночь. В Аду. В своей мрачной тесной квартирке. Казалось, что дверь вот-вот распахнется, и войдет Правитель Ада. Скажет привычным ледяным тоном: «Ты слишком далеко зашел». А потом накажет или просто вышвырнет вон вместе с отцом.  
Повсюду мерещились тени. Напряженное ожидание худшего не позволяло расслабиться. Когда это чувство стало невыносимым, Арей тихо позвал Айона, зная, что тот услышит. Он дремал в кресле, но тут же подошел и сел на край кровати, шепча такое вожделенное:  
— Да, повелитель?..  
— Побудь со мной, пока я не усну, — попросил Арей, сжимая его руку. Айон поднес ладонь сына к губам и поцеловал. И Арей вдруг пылко выпалил, резко хватая его за плечи и притягивая к себе: — Не оставляй меня. Слышишь?! Не оставляй никогда!  
— Я всегда буду с тобой...  
На секунду их взгляды встретились, но Арей быстро прижал голову отца к своей шее. И вздрогнул, ощутив, что Айон припал к ней губами. А потом выпрямился, когда руки разжались как-то сами собой. Прижался щекой к щеке сына, позволяя запустить пальцы в длинные седые волосы. Им было хорошо сейчас, черт побери.  
«Ты ведь тоже счастлив... — пытался убедить себя Арей, не позволяя сомнению отравить такое прекрасное мгновение. — Тогда почему у меня такое чувство, будто я тебя убил?..»

Благодаря Марисе, временно взявшей на себя обязанности главнокомандующей, в Элизиуме уже знали, что планируется нападение. Используя Айона, демоны рассчитывали наконец уйти с поля боя победителями. И им легко удалось бы это, если бы не помощь Марисы, которую обитателям Элизиума пришлось принять. У них больше не было выбора. Айон прогнал ее, но теперь она стала той, кто могла помочь его вернуть.  
Едва случилась первая атака, Мариса бодро скомандовала:  
— Арея взять живым, Айона я беру на себя, пленных не брать, трупы выкидывать за борт!  
— Ну, нет уж! — ухмыльнулся Арей и приказал отцу: — Убей Анри.  
— Так, отмена приказа! — возмущенно воскликнула женщина. — Вот эту сволочь, которую я рожала, убивать в первую очередь!  
Арей бросился на мать. Мариса ловко увернулась от удара. В этой реальности не утративший душу сын был не слабее нее. И уж точно более опытен. А она полагалась лишь на свою силу. И плохо умела думать головой.  
Айон и Анри скрестили клинки. В этом было особое удовольствие — заставить отца убить кого-то бесконечно дорогого. Важного. Доказать этим преданность. Что это было, черт побери — закон сохранения дерьма во Вселенной? Айон так и не превратился здесь в безумного тирана, зато превратился Арей.  
«Помнится, я как-то давно спрашивал тебя, кто из нас победит, если отбросить твои чувства ко мне... Видимо, сейчас удастся это проверить...» — удрученно подумал Анри, блокировав первый удар.  
Эксперимент длился всего пару минут. Ровно столько времени Айону потребовалось, чтобы выбить меч из рук Анри, повалить его на землю и приставить лезвие к горлу.  
«Неужели это настолько ужасное чувство, когда тебя хочет убить собственный брат?..» — пронеслось в голове Анри прежде, чем он выпалил:  
— Айон... Брат... Неужели ты действительно все забыл?..  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Айон, колеблясь, вглядывался в знакомое лицо. Он так и не смог ничего вспомнить, но что-то всколыхнулось в его душе. Он отвел меч от горла брата и тут же услышал за спиной яростный крик сына. Арей бросился к отцу, но на полпути дорогу ему преградила Мариса. Она сжала руку в кулак, и он свалился на камни, задыхаясь. Айон атаковал ее со спины, но демоница увернулась и ударила его ногой в живот.  
— Ты идиот! — закричала она. — Какого черта ты позволил ему с тобой сделать?!  
Он замахнулся, нацеливаясь на ее ноги, но она подпрыгнула, пропуская меч под собой, и ударила ногой в лицо.  
— Я тебе этого никогда не прощу! Ты должен был его убить, если у тебя не было другого выхода, но не сдаваться!  
Анри не терял времени даром. За время этой беседы он перебил уйму демонов и уже подбирался к Арею, который лежал на камнях без сознания. Айон, заметив это, кинулся к сыну и, подхватив его на руки, взлетел.  
Воины Ада отступили. И вроде бы все закончилось без потерь — но чувство величайшей потери не оставляло ни одного из тех, кто населял Элизиум.  
— Мы проиграли, — сообщил Анри, подходя к Марисе.  
— Еще посмотрим, — сквозь зубы процедила она. И, передернув плечами, направилась прочь. Анри засмотрелся на нее, но потом напомнил себе, что это женщина Айона.  
«Какая она красивая... — подумал он, провожая ее взглядом. — А как она Айону врезала... Удивительная женщина...»  
Перед самым входом в здание Мариса обернулась и внимательно посмотрела на него. Анри сделал вид, что пересчитывает трупы. Демоница усмехнулась.  
«Хотела бы я, чтобы Айон на меня хоть раз так посмотрел... Но ему же все равно... Ему только этот дьявол важен!»  
Не сдержав злость, она пнула огромный валун. Тот треснул и рассыпался осколками. Анри так и остался стоять с открытым ртом. Он очень быстро расхотел претендовать на женщину брата, узрев ее истинную мощь.

— Как ты посмел ослушаться моего приказа?! — кричал Арей, все глубже падая в пучину безумия. — Как ты посмел мне не подчиниться?!  
Айон стоял перед ним на коленях, покорно принимая удары ногами по лицу, сопровождающие каждую фразу. Однако от очередного — особенно сильного — не удержался и рухнул на пол. Арей наступил ногой ему на шею, заставив стиснуть зубы от боли.  
На это невыносимо было смотреть. Мелкий говнюк, не отведавший реальных страданий, вытворял такую дичь, на какую Арей никогда не считал себя способным. Это было отвратительно. Он не хотел этого знать. Правитель Ада был прав, черт побери. Прав. Не стоило перебирать сорта говна, чтобы найти лишь перемену мест слагаемых и окончательно разочароваться в себе.  
Айон поднялся на четвереньки, опираясь об пол дрожащими руками, и, вновь встав перед Ареем на колени, взял его руку и поднес к лицу. Он целовал ее разбитыми губами, словно не понимал, что эти руки причиняют ему боль. Вдоволь насладившись этим чувством, сын снова ударил его. Поднял за ворот, прижал к стене и всадил нож в ладонь. Айон скорчился от боли. Арей проделал то же самое с его второй рукой. Пригвоздил к стене, распиная на ней. Чокнутый садист.  
Доводилось делать разные вещи. С разными людьми. Но не с кем-то любящим и добрым, черт побери. В чем вообще был смысл?  
— Ты должен был убить его!  
— Прости, повелитель...  
— Если ты еще хоть раз посмеешь ослушаться моего приказа... — злобно сощурившись, процедил Арей, вцепляясь когтями в шею отца.  
Он сдавил его горло, впиваясь когтями в кожу, а потом резко отпустил, оставив кровавые полосы, и выдернул ножи из ладоней. Айон рухнул на пол. Сын наступил на его окровавленную ладонь.  
«Ты мой! Только мой! Я буду делать с тобой все, что хочу!» — мысленно повторял он, как одержимый. Глаза его горели безумием. И это казалось страшнее всего, что происходило в той, другой реальности. Лучше было потерять душу. Мучиться от изматывающих видений. Неопределенность присутствовала и там. Но, пройдя через невыносимые годы одиночества, там Арей все же научился прислушиваться к самому себе.  
Во всем прожитом дерьме был сокрыт великий смысл. Черт побери. Именно в этом Правитель Ада пытался убедить. Кажется, ему удалось.  
Было больно смотреть на этого себя. На этого отца, который сейчас сидел в полной темноте, не шевелясь, и смотрел в одну точку. Из транса его вывел шорох в углу. Демон повернулся на звук. Глаза различили силуэт женщины. Она подошла и положила руку ему на плечо. Коснулась прохладной ладонью лба, заставив провалиться в сон. И с любовью шепнула:  
— Я ведь обещала, что всегда тебя спасу...  
Он очнулся уже через пару минут и обнаружил себя лежащим на коленях у Марисы. Она нежно улыбалась, поглаживая его по груди. Но разлеживаться было некогда. Айон приподнялся, отстраняясь, и первым делом спросил:  
— Где Арей? Ты ведь его не убила?  
— Не успела, — хмыкнула женщина. — Хотя стоило бы. Надеюсь, теперь ты его убьешь?  
— Мариса, он мой сын!  
Она со всей силы влепила Айону пощечину. Отца было невероятно жаль — в этой реальности его били все подряд, а он почти никогда на это не отвечал.  
— Он дьявол! Он чудовище! Ты должен его убить или хотя бы не мешать мне это сделать!  
— Мариса... Ты же его мать...  
— Ты должен!  
— Я не хочу...  
Ворвавшийся в комнату Арей застыл на пороге, увидев мать рядом с отцом. Поняв, что это не предвещает ничего хорошего, он попытался убежать, но Мариса схватила его и с силой отбросила в угол, преграждая выход.  
— Давай, — решительно велела она Айону. — Прямо сейчас. Или он убьет тебя.  
Не желая сдаваться, Арей материализовал меч, но мать выбила оружие из его руки. У него не было шансов против них двоих, когда они были на одной стороне. Он с ужасом смотрел на родителей, вжавшись в стену и дрожа. Айон подошел и остановился напротив него. Арей всхлипнул, как ребенок. Все его тело сотрясала мелкая дрожь.  
— Не убивай меня, папа! — проскулил он умоляюще. — Не убивай!  
Жалкое, мерзкое чмо. Никогда еще не было так противно созерцать самого себя со стороны. Отец опустился на одно колено, заключая в объятия, и Арей прижался к нему, бессильно разрыдавшись.  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся Айон, зарываясь лицом во взлохмаченные волосы. — И всегда буду любить. Но ты будешь наказан.

В подвале было темно, и, лишь когда Айон зажег несколько тусклых ламп, тьма перестала быть такой всепоглощающе зловещей. Арея пугало это темное и мрачное место. Остановившись поодаль от отца, он нервно теребил ворот рубашки, готовясь к худшему.  
— Раздевайся, — скомандовал Айон.  
Арей не стал спорить. Мелко дрожа, он принялся снимать с себя одежду. Пальцы не слушались, и пуговицы никак не желали поддаваться. Подойдя к сыну, Айон быстро расстегнул на нем рубашку и, стащив ее с беззащитно дрожащего тела, положил на небольшой стол в углу. Арей потянулся к брюкам, но отец придержал его руку.  
— Достаточно. Обопрись на стену.  
Не задавая никаких вопросов и не смея издать ни звука, демон выполнил приказ отца. В воздухе просвистела плеть, опускаясь на обнаженную спину. Арей задохнулся от удара. В глазах потемнело, ноги подкосились, и он едва не упал. Айон подхватил его.  
— Тебе предстоит выдержать долгое наказание, — тихо шепнул он сыну на ухо. — Думаю, это тебе не в новинку. Поэтому стой смирно.  
Арей задрожал от звука бархатного голоса. Да, не в первый раз приходилось терпеть боль... Но впервые это с ним проделывал отец... Слезы беззвучно текли по щекам, когда жалящая плеть опускалась на кожу, рассекая до крови. Айон не должен был бить его. Никогда. Не должен был причинять боль, как бы сильно сын ее ни заслуживал... Боль и так была во всем вокруг...  
— Прости меня, — обжег ухо преданный шепот. Ласковые руки обняли за пояс, не задевая кровоточащих ран. — Ты слишком далеко зашел.  
Арей прижался к отцу, зарываясь лицом в его рубашку. Рыдания вырвались из груди, обрушившись на него проливным дождем.  
Айон чувствовал себя виноватым перед сыном. Он не должен был так поступать... На этом настояла Мариса. Она заставила принять это решение. Она... И, наверное, ощущение полнейшего собственного бессилия.  
Арею хотелось обрести плоть, чтобы встать перед отцом и сказать: «Это тоже бесполезно. Правитель Ада практиковал это годами. Но я годами клал на него, даже зная, какую это причинит боль». Он гордился своей несломленностью. Но сейчас видел себя просто глупым мальчишкой, который растратил ее совершенно зря.

Пробраться в спальню к Айону было даже не то, что сложно — нереально. Отец спал чутким сном воина, которому необходимо выспаться, но которого в любую секунду могут убить, пока он будет погружен в мечты о спокойной жизни. Поэтому Арей старался быть предельно осторожен.  
Он бесшумно подкрался к отцу и остановился, созерцая его безмятежно спокойное лицо. Мстительный, невыносимый, вредный ребенок. Он не развивался, сколько бы лет ни прошло.  
Рука, потянувшаяся к Айону, замерла в воздухе. Арей вспомнил добрые и ласковые глаза отца, ладони, которые исцеляли прикосновением... И, кажется, до него дошло, что убивать за вполне заслуженное наказание — бредовая идея.  
«Отступить сейчас... — в сомнении думал он, маясь от нерешительности. — Не хочу... Но как я могу переступить через его доброту, доверие, через его любовь?.. Он снова простил...»  
Айон приоткрыл один глаз, вырывая из пучины бесполезных метаний. И, улыбнувшись, негромко произнес:  
— Я говорил тебе, что меня так просто не убить.  
Арей молчал. Он чувствовал себя предателем, и это чувство ему не нравилось.  
— Как видишь, я предугадал и это. Хотя и надеялся, что ты не будешь этого делать.  
— Я не хотел... Оно сильнее меня... — наконец сдавленно ответил Арей.  
Айон приподнялся и обнял сына. Тот, плача, уткнулся в длинные седые волосы. И только сильнее вцепился в отца, царапая когтями по спине, когда он поцеловал за ухом.  
— Мне больно... — прошептал Арей. — Ты утверждал, что сможешь излечить мою боль... Помоги мне...  
— Хочешь слетать на то место, где ты вырос? — тихо спросил Айон, успокаивающе гладя по плечам.  
— Да... Нет... Не знаю... Я боюсь...  
— Даже со мной? Не надо ничего бояться. Я от всего тебя защищу.  
Вряд ли Айону приходило в голову, что сын боится именно его. Каждый раз, когда он прикасался к Арею, тот испытывал страх, который невозможно было забыть. Каждый раз вспоминал тот момент, когда казалось, что уж на этот раз отец точно убьет. Вот и сейчас, когда Айон положил руку ему на плечо, Арей вздрогнул и отпрянул.  
— Ты меня боишься? — с грустью спросил отец, с ласковой печалью глядя ему в глаза.  
— Немного... — тихо ответил Арей, отворачиваясь.  
Они сидели у реки на старом бревне. Вдалеке приютился покосившийся дом. Густой лес раскинулся вокруг, словно охраняя от мира. Они всегда любили проводить время здесь, на берегу, и молчать, обнявшись и созерцая безмятежную гладь реки. Тихий плеск разбивавшихся о берег маленьких волн умиротворял. Спокойная речка была так не похожа на их бурную, бушующую жизнь...  
Айон взял Арея за плечи и притянул к себе. Уложил на свои колени, принимаясь гладить по волосам. Он хотел утешить. Помочь. Все еще не оставлял надежду сделать счастливым любимого сына. И даже был готов пожертвовать своим счастьем и мечтой ради него. Жизнью, памятью. Всем. Как можно было совершенно этого не ценить, черт побери?!  
— Люди всегда причиняют друг другу боль, — ласково произнес он. — Иногда потому, что ненавидят, иногда потому, что неспособны понять. Мне надоело ожидать зла от мира. Если любить, когда-нибудь ты добьешься взаимности. Если действительно любить... Если в человеке тлеет хотя бы остаток жизни, он почувствует любовь...  
— Разве не глупо — добиваться любви? Тратить свою жизнь на того, кому ты не нужен? Или на того, кто просто не хочет быть рядом с тобой? — спросил Арей, поворачиваясь на бок и ложась поудобнее. Он и правда хотел знать ответ.  
— Если любишь, то не сможешь иначе, — пожал плечами Айон. — Я просто хочу, чтобы те, ради кого я живу, были счастливы, и стараюсь сделать все возможное для этого.  
— У тебя это получается... — улыбнулся Арей, чувствуя, как отец скользит пальцами по его щеке в невесомом, приятном прикосновении. — Иногда мне достаточно просто твоей улыбки, чтобы почувствовать себя счастливым. Как будто солнце выглядывает из-за туч, и вся тьма рассеивается... И тогда я вспоминаю детство... И понимаю, что я тебя люблю...  
Айон гладил Арея и думал, что тоже хотел бы, чтобы у него в детстве был кто-то, кто защищал и любил бы его. Ему вдруг очень сильно захотелось сделать что-то для всех любимых и близких. Отдать им все, что только можно. Выполнить все их желания. Претворить в реальность самые несбыточные мечты. В этом он находил успокоение. И как же хотелось, чтобы этот Арей поддерживал его, а не мешал...  
Он поднялся и взглянул отцу в глаза. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, потом Арей улыбнулся и, обняв Айона за шею, прижался к его щеке своей.  
— Прости себя за все... Я хочу, чтобы ты улыбнулся мне, как в детстве... Как тогда, в Аду... Улыбнись... — попросил он.  
Айон улыбнулся и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Прижал к себе, согревая родным теплом.  
— Как мало тебе надо для счастья...  
— Мало?.. Чтобы снова увидеть твою улыбку, мне понадобилось ждать десять лет... В Аду... Когда я снова тебя увидел, то понял, что не могу ненавидеть... Я хотел, я мечтал убить тебя... Но я не могу... Я никого не могу ненавидеть... Потому что ты любишь всех... Я буду счастлив, если ты будешь со мной... Ты мне нужен... Ты вывел меня из тьмы... Я хочу быть таким же, как ты...  
Айон не стал ничего говорить. Слова были не нужны. Арей и без того понял, что он счастлив и любит его, возможно, даже больше, чем прежде. Всю жизнь судьба разлучала отца с теми, кого он любил. А теперь он вдруг обрел долгожданное счастье. Арей погладил его по дрожащим плечам и прижался щекой к груди, улыбаясь так, как не улыбался еще никогда в жизни.  
— Каким бы ни был путь к счастью, оно стоит того... — прошептал он. — Мне плевать на прошлое, за эти мгновенья я расплатился бы даже своей жизнью...  
Когда отец ласкал, он пребывал на вершине блаженства. И как же безмерно раздражало, что этому наглому сопляку было нужно что-то еще.

Когда все немного устаканилось, они решили наконец проведать Арианну и Элладу, с которыми не виделись уже очень давно. Их встретил теплый, радушный прием и ворчливые нотации Эллады. Айон стоял, лениво опершись на меч, и, глядя в небо, молча ждал, пока она выговорится. Арей тоже слушал, как она ругает отца. Только с нескрываемым удовольствием.  
Айон посмотрел на сына так укоризненно, что тот предпочел удалиться вместе с Арианной. А потом дематериализовал меч и, подойдя к Элладе, заткнул ей рот поцелуем. Женщина успокоилась и, улыбаясь, повисла у него на шее.  
— Расскажи, где ты был, — попросила она.  
— Лучше не надо, — отказался демон. — Людям много нервничать вредно.  
— А ты думаешь, я не нервничаю, когда ты надолго улетаешь не пойми куда?! — рассердилась Эллада.  
Айон вздохнул и снова ее поцеловал.  
— В Аду я был. Еще вопросы есть?  
— Есть. Ты к нам надолго?  
— В смысле?  
— Ты за последние полгода с нами провел максимум месяц, а все остальное время — с демонами. Вот я и спрашиваю: ты к нам надолго?  
— А что, я правда так редко бываю с тобой?..  
Айон почувствовал себя виноватым. Заметив это, Эллада совсем обнаглела.  
— Ты уже обо мне и думать забыл! Шляешься где-то всеми днями, развлекаешься, а я тут волнуюсь, переживаю!  
— Ну, любимая, я постараюсь больше так не делать... Вот хочешь, сегодня всей семьей сходим куда-нибудь?..  
— Прекрасно! Ты думаешь, что один раз за полгода сходить куда-нибудь — это нормально?! Ты думаешь, что этого достаточно, чтобы потом еще полгода торчать неизвестно где?!  
Женщина возмущенно фыркнула и отвернулась, скрестив руки на груди. Айон обнял ее и стал уговаривать, перемежая просьбы с поцелуями. Вскоре Эллада сдалась и согласилась пойти вечером куда-нибудь прогуляться.  
Вместе с Элладой и Айоном увязались еще Анри с Амариз и Арей с Арианной. Оглядев всю эту толпу, Айон заявил, что из такой семейки вполне получится хорошая армия, и что строем на праздники не ходят. Арей возразил, сказав, что и на праздниках бывают враги. Айон как-то странно посмотрел на него и велел собираться в путь.  
Вечером вся эта «армия» дружным строем отправилась на площадь. Айон чувствовал, что Эллада на него обижена, и хотел что-нибудь сделать для нее, но пока не получалось даже просто остаться с ней наедине. Поблизости все время маячил кто-нибудь любопытный, навязчиво сующий нос в чужие дела. В итоге они разминулись. Демон нашел затерявшуюся в толпе девушку на площадке у фонтана.  
— Почему ты стоишь тут одна? — спросил он, приобнимая ее за талию.  
Эллада ничего не ответила и даже не повернулась в его сторону. Айон уловил обрывки ее мыслей и со вздохом облокотился на перила, примостившись рядом.  
— Я тебя везде найду, — сказал он. И вышло то ли обнадеживающе, то ли угрожающе. — Ты возмущалась, что мы редко видимся, а теперь сама уходишь. Я понимаю, что логика в данном случае неактуальна. Чувства ей не подчиняются. Но, может быть, хотя бы поговорим?  
Эллада снова промолчала в ответ. Айон опять прочитал ее мысли и вздохнул.  
— Как это все глупо...  
Эллада развернулась и наградила его гневной пощечиной.  
— Кажется, я вижу еще тех, кто хочет меня побить... — пробормотал демон, вглядываясь в небо позади экзорцистки. Та обернулась и разъяренно запыхтела, сжимая кулаки.  
— Ну... Ты... Даже день мне уделить не можешь!  
«Господи, что за день сегодня такой! — сокрушенно подумал Айон. — Помириться не дают!»  
— Тут люди, между прочим! — продолжала возмущаться женщина.  
— Ничего, разберемся по-тихому, — отмахнулся Айон. — Я быстро, ты подожди пару минут...  
Айон дождался, пока демоны приземлятся на площадку. Их было двое. Началось неравное сражение. Неравное, ибо у демонов не было никаких шансов. Только один раз Айона почти достали мечом, и другой демон крикнул напарнику: «Он нужен живым!». Айон слегка насторожился.  
— За что такая честь? Судить меня будете? — усмехнулся он, уклоняясь от очередного выпада.  
Один из демонов замешкался, и Айон вонзил меч ему в сердце. Второй стал неуверенно отступать.  
— Отступать на поле боя — недостойно воина, — поведал Айон, после чего демон в ужасе обнаружил свою руку отрубленной по локоть.  
Он упал перед Айоном на колени и стал молить о пощаде. Пушечное мясо. Расходный материал. О них никто никогда не заботился. Они существовали, чтобы служить государству. Прямо как у людей. Кажется, только в Раю уважали гражданские права. Поэтому Рай и был раем. Впрочем, по сравнению с некоторыми человеческими диктаторскими режимами и Ад был еще ничего...  
— Говори, кто тебя послал, — велел Айон, приподнимая концом меча подбородок демона.  
— Дьявол... Наш повелитель... Ты нужен ему... Он приказал нам доставить тебя в Ад живым...  
— Дьявол?..  
Рука Айона не дрогнула, хотя в душе бушевала буря.  
— Это все? — спросил он так же хладнокровно.  
— Я ничего больше не знаю... О нем никто ничего не знает... Но он особенный... Не такой, как мы... Он никому не подчиняется, как и ты... Он подчинил нас...  
Айон убрал меч и отвернулся.  
— Можешь идти. Больше вопросов у меня нет.  
Безумным взглядом уставившись на спину врага, демон схватился за меч и бросился на него сзади. Развернувшись, Айон снес ему голову одним коротким резким движением. Другой демон, восстановившись, предпочел улететь.  
— Прости, Эллада, что тебе пришлось на все это смотреть, — виновато вздохнул Айон, подходя к ней. Женщина сладко улыбнулась и обняла его за шею.  
— Если бы ты все время дрался у меня на глазах, я бы тебя всегда прощала... — промурлыкала она.  
— Эллада, демоны — тоже живые существа, и я нисколько не рад, что мне приходится иногда их убивать... — обескураженно пробормотал Айон, пораженный ее реакцией.  
— Я так давно тебя таким не видела... Холодным, расчетливым, совершенным воином... Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как ты мне такой нравишься!  
Айон вздохнул и обнял Элладу, подумав, что они все-таки с ней совершенно разные. Ей впору было бы записаться в клуб БДСМ.  
— Мне пришла в голову замечательная идея, где мы можем побыть вдвоем... — шепнул он ей на ухо. — Элизиум большой, там нам не помешают... Я сам тебя туда отнесу... На руках... Хочешь?  
— На такую высоту у тебя на руках лететь? Класс! — воодушевилась женщина. — Когда надо, ты умеешь быть романтичным!  
В полете она все равно визжала и закрывала глаза. Она была любительницей несколько иного экстрима. Более сексуального и менее опасного лично для нее.  
— Сколько лет здесь не была... Уже и не помню ничего почти... Какая красота... — восхищалась она, проходя по общему залу Элизиума.  
Айон шел за ней и улыбался. Несмотря ни на что, на душе сейчас было удивительно хорошо.  
— Покажи мне тут все, — попросила Эллада. — Мне же интересно знать, где ты проводишь большую часть своей жизни.  
— Самую большую часть своей жизни я провожу в своем кабинете.  
— Тогда покажи мне свой кабинет!  
Кабинет Айона находился в дальнем крыле Элизиума, где никто не мешал, и ничто не отвлекало, позволяя спокойно заниматься своими делами. По дороге туда Эллада задала Айону миллион всевозможных вопросов, на которые он отвечал в основном односложно, не прерывая ее стремительно несущуюся мысль. Он чувствовал себя невероятно измотанным, когда они наконец дошли до кабинета. Скромного и аскетичного по сравнению с другими комнатами. Хотя что демоны, что ангелы в целом предпочитали удобный и практичный минимализм.  
— Никакой роскоши, тебе не понравится, — прокомментировал Айон.  
— Ничего, уютненько, — одобрила Эллада, проскальзывая в кабинет. — Ты вообще тут ничего не менял? Я так понимаю, в твоей работе кровать по-прежнему не предусмотрена?  
— Мне спать некогда.  
— Знаю, ты всем везде нужный. Ты хоть иногда здесь от работы отрываешься?  
— Редко. Но бывает.  
— И чем занимаешься?  
Улыбнувшись, Айон подошел к окну и открыл его. Перед взором Эллады предстало гнездо, свитое на ветке очень близко растущего дерева.  
— У ворона недавно птенцы появились, — сообщил демон с такой нежностью, будто говорил о близком человеке. — Я на них иногда смотрю. Иногда даже беру в руки. Хочешь, я тебе тоже дам подержать?  
Ветка находилась прямо напротив окна, и, всего лишь протянув руку, Айон бережно достал из гнезда маленького птенчика. Эллада хотела спросить: «Как ты можешь трогать эту гадость?!», но потом посмотрела на счастливую рожу демона и передумала.  
— Своих бы ты детей так любил, — пробормотала она, видя, с каким упоением он гладит птенца.  
— Я этим в данный момент и занимаюсь. То, что я уже полгода работаю почти круглосуточно — ради моего сына... Просто постарайся понять, что это важно.  
— А ты постарайся понять, что я не могу так бездарно тратить годы своей короткой жизни. Ты-то будешь жить после меня, тебе торопиться некуда.  
— Хорошо. Я постараюсь решить все быстрее.  
Айон положил птенца назад в гнездо и подошел к Элладе.  
— Руки помой, — велела она.  
— Мне руки не понадобятся, — с улыбкой уверил Айон.  
Следующие несколько минут Эллада молчала, так как ее губы были заняты другим, более приятным и полезным делом. Потом кто-то постучал в дверь.  
— Заходи, Анри, — сразу определил Айон.  
— Как ты догадался? — удивился демон, открывая дверь.  
— Ты всегда приходишь в самый неподходящий момент.  
— Я хотел тебя к нам позвать... — смущенно пояснил Анри. — Мы решили продолжить вечер за столом. Уже вино открыли...  
Это звучало довольно заманчиво.  
— Ну, что ж, пойдем, Эллада, — пожал плечами Айон. — Видно, наедине нам побыть сегодня все равно не удастся.  
— Терпеть не могу, когда ты такой покладистый, правильный, — фыркнула женщина. — А твоя доброта у меня вообще ничего, кроме раздражения, не вызывает.  
— Пошли, — коротко скомандовал Айон.  
Раздумывая над этим, пока они шли по коридорам, Эллада поняла, что его задели ее слова. Но извиняться не собиралась, потому что не считала себя виноватой. Начиная с ним отношения, она ждала от них совсем другого. Хотела плохо мальчика, который будет хорошим только для нее. А получила демона-святошу. И была очень разочарована.  
— Ты помогла принять мне очень важное решение, Эллада, — сказал Айон, остановившись уже у самых дверей. — Решение, от которого будет зависеть жизнь того, кто мне очень дорог...  
Неужели у отца наконец кончилось терпение? Арей с немалым удивлением осознал, что был бы рад даже такому концу — лишь бы он просто наступил поскорее. И испытал невероятную досаду. Он уже не верил, что эта реальность способна закончиться чем-то хорошим. Но все равно упорно продолжал на нее смотреть.

— Мразь! Сволочь поганая! Дьявол!  
Держа Арея за волосы, Анри несколько раз ударил его головой об стол и прижал к столешнице, как к плахе.  
— Я хочу посмотреть ему в глаза, — произнес Айон. Ровным, безэмоциональным голосом. Он удивительно хорошо владел собой.  
Анри откинул голову Арея назад. Слезы на лице сына смешивались с кровью. Фиолетовые глаза смотрели с мольбой и осознанием собственного ничтожества.  
«В Аду ему было хуже», — подумал Айон. И приказал:  
— Анри, отпусти его.  
Демон разжал пальцы. Арей упал на колени и, рыдая, обнял отца за ноги. С трудом выходило сохранять хладнокровие. Даже просто смотреть на мучения любимого сына. Несмотря ни на что.  
По жесту Айона Анри поднял Арея за волосы и поставил на колени. Айон приставил меч к его груди. Сын дернулся в ужасе, но тут же заскулил, почувствовав на шее острые когти.  
— Не убивай меня, папа... Пожалуйста... — умоляюще прошептал он. — Пожалуйста...  
Айон отвел меч. Присел рядом и взял сына за подбородок. Криво усмехнулся:  
— Да, Анри, неслабо ты ему врезал... Свою работу ты выполняешь хорошо.  
А потом, поднявшись, вернулся за стол.  
Арей со страхом ожидал, что с ним теперь сделают. Он уже не рассчитывал на милость. Он нарвался на самую страшную кару давным-давно. Странно, что у терпения отца так и не находился предел.  
— Отпусти его, — вдруг велел Айон. — Выйди. Я хочу с ним поговорить.  
Анри бросил на племянника недовольный взгляд, но не посмел спорить. Когда он ушел, Арей поднял на отца умоляющий взгляд, так и не решившись встать с пола.  
— Как я устал от тебя! — тяжело вздохнул Айон. — Как мне надоело тебя прощать...  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Арей вдруг дернулся и, забравшись прямо на стол, обнял отца за шею. Но задрожал и опустил голову, когда Айон отстранил.  
— До сих пор считаешь, что это эффективно?  
— Прости меня... — выдохнул Арей в бессильной мольбе.  
Айон коснулся пальцем его губ.  
— Больше ничего не хочешь добавить? Давай, ври дальше. Я слушаю. Ты делаешь вид, что раскаиваешься, но только потому, что тебе это выгодно. Вся твоя душа насквозь прогнила, а в твоих глазах — ложь.  
— Но... Ты же любишь меня?.. — почти беззвучно прошептал Арей.  
Айон секунду пристально смотрел сыну в глаза, после чего ударил по лицу так сильно, что он упал со стола, перекувырнувшись через голову.  
— Честно говоря, я поражаюсь твоей наглости, — хмыкнул отец, вставая и подходя к нему.  
Арей поднялся, ожидая, впрочем, что спустя пару мгновений снова окажется на полу. Они стояли друг напротив друга и молчали. Арею было нечего сказать, и он просто ждал расплаты. За все, что натворил. Он не мог остановиться сам — он свихнулся, пытаясь доказать самому себе свою значимость. Подняться выше Правителя Ада, выше отца. И утонул в этом безрассудном желании, которому посвятил всю жизнь, забив на все остальное. Он давно уже потерял себя. И считал, что терять больше нечего.  
«Ты такой же, как твоя мать... — с тоскливой горечью думал Айон, глядя на мрачного, диковатого юношу, в которого вырос вредный и пакостливый, но бесконечно светлый демоненок. — Я так устал тебя прощать... Прощать любимым все, чтобы снова не случилось того, о чем я буду жалеть всю жизнь... Я не могу снова и снова совершать одну и ту же ошибку...»  
— Арей... — тихо позвал Айон. — Прости меня...  
Сын замер, ошеломленный и растерянный. Меньше всего он ожидал, что у него попросят прощения. За что вообще, черт побери?!  
Айон шагнул вперед и обнял его. Коснулся губами щеки, принимаясь слизывать кровь с лица. Бесконечно добрый и любящий. Беспробудный дурак.  
«Когда-то было время, когда я боялся просто тебя ударить... — думал он, с нежностью собирая губами кровь с бледной кожи. — Тогда я не мог помыслить причинить тебе боль... Но ведь ничего не изменилось... Я тебя люблю...»  
Арей отстранился и посмотрел отцу в глаза. Заглянул в омут неиссякаемой боли. И невероятно стойкого тепла.  
— Я знаю, ты никогда меня не убьешь... — криво улыбнулся он, все еще дрожа от бессильного страха. — Прости меня за все...  
Айон зарылся лицом в его волосы, крепко прижимая к себе.  
«Может, мне самому себе стереть память и забыть все это к черту?» — думал он спустя полчаса, сидя у себя в кабинете и напиваясь вдрызг.  
В который раз. Он не мог понять, совершает ли ошибку или уберегает себя от нее. Выбор был почти невозможным.  
Чтобы хоть немного расслабиться и отвлечься, Айон решил слетать к Элладе. Он надеялся забыть об Аде, забыть об Арее, о том, что надо со всем этим срочно что-то делать. Все это надоело уже очень давно.  
Вскоре он сидел в саду, прислонившись к раскидистому дереву, а Эллада лежала у него на коленях. Впервые за последние несколько месяцев в доме воцарилась идиллия. А в душе — мир.  
— Ты где опять был так долго? — недовольно допрашивала Эллада. И только это омрачало прекрасное бытие.  
— В Аду, — отмахнулся Айон, не желая посвящать ее в свои дела. — Разве могут быть другие варианты?  
— Какая же ты сволочь!  
— Какой уж есть.  
— А ты много демонов в Аду убил? — спросила Эллада после ненадолго возникшей напряженной паузы.  
— Любимая, давай о чем-нибудь другом поговорим... — тяжело вздохнул Айон. Именно от этого он и надеялся сбежать в ее объятиях. В ее доме. Это было единственное место, которое пока еще не соприкасалось с темной стороной жизни. Зато невозможно было избежать темной стороны ее души.  
— Ну скажи-и!  
— Ну много. Дальше что?  
— Кла-асс...  
— Эллада...  
— Ну что такого? Я радуюсь твоим победам.  
— Не надо радоваться чужой смерти.  
— Значит, твоя победа автоматически означает чужую смерть?  
— Эллада...  
— Да, понимаю, работа у вас такая.  
— Замолчи, пожалуйста.  
— Я за полгода с тобой один раз поговорить не могу? Гад ты.  
Айон тяжело вздохнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Элладу. Ответив, та хитро посмотрела на него и довольно облизала губы.  
— Слабенько, на троечку. Ты нормально поцелуй.  
— Похоже, пока меня не было, ты совсем не изменилась.  
— А что, я тебе такая уже не нравлюсь?  
Айон улыбнулся и поцеловал ее снова.  
— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — ухмыльнулась женщина, цепляясь за ворот его рубашки.  
— Эх, любимая... Все вы мной просто пользуетесь...  
— Тебя это так сильно напрягает?  
— Да нет... Пользуйтесь, не жалко...  
— Ну все, теперь я тебя долго не отпущу! Полетели в Элизиум, а? У тебя там так красиво, просторно и тихо...  
Айон поднялся и принял истинный облик, внимая требованию. Спорить сейчас не хотелось. Хотелось напиться и потрахаться. Не все ли равно, где?  
— А еще ты мне так в доспехах нравишься... — промурлыкала женщина, обхватывая его за шею. — Ты как будто мгновенно из ангела в демона превращаешься... И вместо этой глупой доброты в твоих глазах появляется стальная воля... Я балдею... Ты такой красивый...  
— Значит, я тебе нравлюсь только потому, что я демон?  
— Ага!  
— Ну, что ж... Боюсь, что ничего не могу с этим поделать... — смиренно вздохнул Айон.  
Он подхватил Элладу на руки и взмыл в небо. Она завизжала от смеси испуга и восторга и еще крепче уцепилась за его шею.  
— Это покруче американских горок, — усмехнулся демон. — Что, нравится на мне ездить?  
О, да. Ей нравилось им командовать. Она постоянно давила, заставляла делать какие-то вещи без особой охоты. Ради нее он все же притащил в кабинет кровать. На которой они и зачали детей в тот день.  
Он выбирал властных и эгоистичных стерв, восхищающихся им. Красивых, шикарных, но бессердечных. И умудрялся тиранить даже таких. Но в этой реальности женщина донимала его насчет рождения детей, а не он ее. И такая перемена мест слагаемых доставляла некоторое удовольствие просто сама по себе.

Доспехи сверкали серебром, бросая во тьму яркие отблески. Новый дьявол восседал на троне. Все в этом мире принадлежало ему. Его власть была всесильна и неоспорима. И даже отец, такой гордый и непокорный, теперь смиренно лежал у его ног.  
Это был прекрасный, но такой глупый сон. Этот Арей разучился мечтать. Он стал одержим одной лишь властью. Но потерял власть над самим собой.  
Почти бесшумно войдя в комнату, Айон прилег на кровать и обнял спящего сына. Тот, сонно приоткрыв глаза, прижался к его боку. Расслабился, чувствуя, как отец принимается ласково гладить по волосам.  
Как же давно Айон хотел поцеловать эти губы... И как же страшно было неуверенно сближаться, ощущая трепет сына. Его волнение, дрожь во всем теле и частые удары живого сердца, напуганного лаской. Едва заметным касанием, легким, как воздух, Айон бережно поцеловал Арея, готовый по первому протесту отстраниться. Но отторжения не последовало. Сын только хрипло вздохнул, крепко вцепляясь когтями в его рубашку. Айон всего лишь нежно обнимал, мягко соприкасаясь губами, но Арей выглядел так, будто достиг вершины блаженства. В этот волнительный и удивительно приятный момент было просто невозможно не поддаться искушению.  
Во всем мире не могло существовать ничего восхитительней их первого поцелуя. Это было любовью. Настоящей, согревающей, всесильной любовью. Ничего не хотелось так, как этого. И вместе с тем это было мучительно тяжело...  
Арей не сопротивлялся, когда отец, огладив пальцами подбородок, приоткрыл его рот и скользнул внутрь теплым языком. Импульс боли и наслаждения кольнул сердце, заставив издать непроизвольный стон. Поцелуй вышел таким теплым и приятным, полным заботливой и искренней любви... Страх снова потерять Айона делал долгожданную близость намного ярче. К любви примешивалось чувство вины и желание никогда не покидать отца. Терпеть эту пытку долго было невыносимо. Всеобъемлющая любовь разрывала на части, из груди то и дело рвались громкие стоны, которые не выходило сдерживать.  
Когда рука Айона заползла под рубашку, Арей конвульсивно дернулся, уходя от ласкового прикосновения. И быстро выпалил в ответ на недоуменный и виноватый взгляд:  
— Мне тяжело чувствовать. Мне кажется... Что я сейчас умру... Я слишком... Счастлив...  
— Ты привыкнешь к счастью, — улыбнулся отец, перевивая их пальцы.  
Поднеся руку сына к лицу и медленно задерживая губы на каждом пальце в долгих поцелуях, он гадал, насколько сильное чувство смог пробудить в его душе, если сердце билось так бешено, а глаза полнились слезами.  
— Я всегда буду рядом, — преданно пообещал Айон. — Моя любовь никогда не оставит тебя. Что бы ни произошло...


	17. Глава 17. Расставание

Анри почти с равнодушием смотрел на брата. В глазах Айона виделась грусть, и, хоть он улыбался, улыбка выходила печальной. Он материализовал меч и выставил вперед, готовый защищаться. Анри бросился на него.  
Айон отступал. Отбивал удары — впрочем, не сильно усердствуя. Анри ранил его. И снова ранил... Повалил на пол, приставил лезвие к горлу. Айон смотрел прямо в глаза. С болью и грустью. И что-то в этот момент заставило остановиться. Почему-то не хотелось убивать брата. Не сейчас, когда он так смотрел...  
Анри убрал меч и протянул Айону раскрытую ладонь. Тот смерил его удивленным взглядом, но взял за руку. И не отпустил — только сильнее сжал, когда он помог подняться. Анри не пытался вырваться. Лишь продолжал неотрывно смотреть в бездонные фиолетовые глаза. Брат провел ладонью по его щеке, задев пальцем губы, отчего Анри едва ощутимо вздрогнул. Он старался не шевелиться под пристальным и внимательным взглядом. И лишь шумно дышал от прикосновений к своему лицу. Невозможно было сдержаться, когда брат водил пальцем по губам.   
— Анри... — тихо позвал Айон. — Ты когда-нибудь жалел, что покинул меня?  
— Да... — выдохнул тот, ловя палец брата губами и чуть посасывая. Айон улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза.  
— Я хочу... Чтобы ты был рядом. Снова.  
Анри подался вперед, плененный чарами вкрадчивого голоса, и брат обнял его за пояс, прижимая к себе. Потерся щекой о щеку. Уткнулся в волосы, исторгая шумный вздох. Анри с трепетом обхватил его руками. Лизнул в острое ушко. И тихо прошептал в ответ:  
— Я тоже хочу этого, Айон...  
— Ты сделал мне очень больно...  
— Я знаю...  
— Я любил тебя все эти годы... Нуждался в тебе... Ты ведь даже не жалел, что покинул меня...  
Айон посмотрел брату в глаза, с нежностью поглаживая по растрепанным волосам. А потом вдруг обхватил его лицо ладонями и резко подался вперед, впиваясь страстным поцелуем в губы. Анри охнул, вздрагивая и отвечая на поцелуй. Руки Айона переползли на бедра, и Анри прижался ближе, решив позволить ему делать все, что он захочет. Брат ласково покусывал губы, мял ладонями ягодицы. Анри тихо застонал, прикрывая глаза и обнимая его за шею. Но Айон так же внезапно отстранился и недоверчиво спросил:  
— Прощаешь меня, значит?  
Анри недоуменно посмотрел на него. Он был слегка растерян и дезориентирован от такого контраста.  
— За что мне тебя прощать?  
Айон вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Будто в разочаровании от непонимания между ними.  
— Я не злюсь на тебя... — тихо прошептал Анри, касаясь ладонью его щеки.  
Айон провел рукой по груди, заставив дрожь пробежать по телу. И, приобняв за плечи, усмехнулся, склонившись к самому лицу:  
— Я хочу тебя.  
Оставалось выдохнуть лишь тихое и преданное:  
— Возьми...

***

Проснувшись, Анри пару минут лежал неподвижно, соображая, что происходит. Потом, поняв, что это был всего лишь сон, раздосадовано вздохнул и встал. Он успел соскучиться по теплым объятиям Айона. В последнее время тот вечно был занят делами. Пахал, как одержимый. И никому не позволял поблажек. Дался ему этот чертов Рай?  
Быстро одевшись, Анри побежал в лабораторию. Айон зависал там уже пару дней подряд, пытаясь контролировать новые разработки. Но больше мешал, чем помогал — потому что ни черта в этом не понимал.  
— Ну что? Все сделал, что я велел? — первым делом спросил он, когда увидел Анри. Тот тяжело вздохнул.  
— Может, отвлечешься на секунду? Ты вообще не помнишь, что у нас сегодня вроде как праздник?  
— И что? Это не повод не работать.  
— А что тогда повод?  
— Ничего.  
— Тебе самому не надоело? Отдохни чуть-чуть!  
— У нас дел полно!  
— Ну, Айон... Мы тоже живые, нам тоже отдыхать надо... Ну, пожалуйста...  
— Ты уже надоел. Я что, неясно выразился?  
Анри насупился, но тут же снова воодушевился, осененный идеей.  
— А к нам Арей прилетел... — ехидно сообщил он, уверенный, что это подействует.  
— Ты намекаешь на то, что невозможно работать, когда за нами наблюдает шпион? — невозмутимо продолжал Айон. — Согласен. Но это не настолько весомый повод.  
Анри застонал. Айон улыбнулся.  
— Слабые вы. Нельзя так быстро сдаваться. Эх, ничему я тебя не научил.  
— Ну пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! — завопил вдохновленный Анри, повисая на брате.  
— Все, уговорил! — засмеялся тот. — Отцепись от меня!

— Что они там делают? — поинтересовался внезапно возникший за спиной Арея Анри.  
Племянник, который стоял у двери и явно подслушивал, отмахнувшись, ответил:  
— Папа маму уговаривает родить ему ребенка.  
— Это он смело. А ну подвинься, — заявил Анри, отпихивая Арея от двери и сам засовывая в чужую личную жизнь свой любопытный нос.  
— Ты охренел! — возмутился Арей.  
— Брысь отсюда!  
— А, ну да, ты же в мою маму втюрился!  
— А ты откуда знаешь?!  
— Откуда надо. А вот папа тебя прибьет, когда узнает.  
— Да ладно! Он не ревнивый!  
— Плохо же ты его знаешь. В любом случае, если будешь к маме приставать, она сама врежет так, что мало не покажется. А папа потом еще добавит.  
— Он сейчас добрый.  
— Сейчас — да.  
— Иди отсюда со своими намеками!  
— Сам иди! Я, между прочим, имею гораздо больше прав подслушивать — это все-таки мои родители!  
— А твой отец — мой брат!  
— А моя мама тебя убьет!  
— Не обламывай кайф и не порть настроение! Топай отсюда!  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Я пошел?!  
— Чего вы разорались? — лениво поинтересовалась вразвалочку идущая по коридору Роз.  
— Ничего, — хором ответили оба демона.  
Роз вскинула бровь.  
— Ой ли? Опять подслушиваете? Пропустите девушку!  
Локтями растолкав мужчин, она сама пристроилась у двери.  
— Не наглей, сестренка! — возмутился Анри. Он бы с удовольствием сейчас оказался по ту сторону двери и затесался третьим запасным в жаркий секс, недвусмысленные звуки которого слышались уже очень отчетливо.  
— Тебе можно, а мне нельзя?  
— Логично, — поддержал Арей.  
— Да пошли вы! Тут сейчас весь Элизиум столпится! Вот! А я что говорю! Еще Амариз идет!  
— Это что тут за собрание? — весело спросила демоница.  
— Брысь отсюда все! — возмущенно велел Анри.  
— А, так вы подслушиваете! — поняла Амариз. — И как, интересно?  
— Ага, — сообщила Роз, отлипая от двери. — Зацени.  
Амариз заценила и сразу же, покраснев, отошла подальше.  
— Хоть один нормальный демон стесняется подслушивать, — вздохнул Анри. — Все, расходимся!  
— А ты сам расходиться не собираешься?  
— Я что, неясно выразился? Все брысь!  
— Сам ты брысь!  
— Вам надо, чтобы папа вышел и сам вас разогнал? — усмехнулся Арей.  
— А тебя вообще никто не спрашивал!  
— Он дельные вещи говорит! Валите отсюда!  
— Сам вали!  
— Прервитесь на секунду, — попросила Амариз.  
— Что еще?  
Она кивнула на дверь. Та уже с минуту была приоткрыта. Айон, вышедший на вопли и ругань, смотрел на демонов, приподняв бровь и скрестив руки на груди. Всех сразу как ветром сдуло. Арей тоже хотел по-тихому свалить, но Айон велел:  
— Задержись, шпион. Зайди-ка ко мне.  
— А надо? — с сомнением спросил Арей.  
— Надо.  
Мать лежала на кровати, едва прикрываясь одеялом. Арей бросил на нее презрительный взгляд. Он не желал видеть ее рядом с отцом. В ее лице он ненавидел всех женщин, особенно напоминающих ее хоть отдаленно. Раздражала ее роскошная фигура, соблазнительный взгляд, дорогие украшения, пальцы, увешанные перстнями, изысканный стиль в одежде. Ее черты лица так напоминали его собственные, тогда как от любимого отца он унаследовал лишь глаза...  
Эта совершенная женщина обладала только одной слабостью. Ее слабое место находилось на изящном колене, скрытом под черными чулками. Она чувствовала себя абсолютно беззащитной, стоило кому-то хотя бы увидеть ее клеймо. И Арей, прекрасно знающий, на что способен символ, выжженный на коже матери, мог легко убить ее, если бы не отец...  
— Мы хотим поговорить с тобой, — мягко начал Айон, пристально глядя на сына и догадываясь о его мыслях.  
Арей демонстративно отвернулся, не желая видеть руку матери, лежащую на ладони отца. Не хотелось выслушивать очередную длинную проповедь. Как раз на счастье демона в комнату влетела Арианна, едва не сбив его с ног. Покраснев от стыда, она смущенно улыбнулась и рассыпалась в извинениях. Арей с благодарностью поцеловал ее в щеку, заставив недоуменно замолчать.  
— Какие вы оба бледные, — усмехнулась Мариса. — Прямо идеальная пара.  
Она попала в самое больное место. Арианна опустила голову, пряча лицо на груди у Арея. Ее и так достаточно дразнили в детстве, хоть она и не понимала, в чем была виновата. Было больно терпеть то же самое от тех, кто стал практически семьей.  
— А ты старая шлюха! — огрызнулся Арей, прижав возлюбленную к себе. Мариса жутко злила одним своим присутствием. И он едва сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на нее.  
— Успокойтесь, — устало вздохнул Айон, обнимая сына и Арианну. — Больше никогда не буду собирать вас всех вместе.   
— Верное решение, — со злостью процедил Арей сквозь зубы.  
— Я чужая здесь, — всхлипнула девушка, не поднимая глаз.  
— Это совсем не так, — успокоил ее Айон, ласково гладя по волосам. — Все здесь любят и уважают тебя. Мы ведь все здесь семья.  
— Зато эта тварь здесь всем мешает, — прорычал Арей, с ненавистью глядя на мать.  
Грозила разразиться новая война, но Элизиум атаковал их общий противник. Все выбежали на площадку, оценивая силы врага. К ним летело десять демонов. Даже не было нужды звать кого-то еще — такой небольшой отряд можно было одолеть и самим.  
— А вот и первые кандидаты в трупы! — радостно заметила Мариса. Ей все происходящее было только в кайф.  
— Не многовато так сразу? — напрягся Арей.  
— Почему многовато? — пожал плечами Айон. — Семерых мне, двух маме, одного тебе.  
Это было оскорбительно. Хотя, может отец просто берег и не хотел подвергать излишнему риску. А мать ему было особо не жаль.  
Мариса почти сразу отсекла одному демону голову, но второй оказался резвей и проворней, чтоб не поддаться в первые же минуты. Арей почти не старался — удивительно, с его-то вечным желанием что-то всем доказать. Интереснее всего было наблюдать за Айоном. Его, как самого ценного, окружило большее количество демонов. За все эти годы он им уже так надоел, что старый приказ «не убивать» был просто проигнорирован.  
Троих он уложил сразу. Пару раз его несильно ранили. Перед ним остался всего один противник, когда Арианна, прячущаяся за дверьми здания, выглянула наружу и крикнула:  
— Айон! Сзади!  
Демон резко развернулся. Напавший подлетел так близко, что можно было протянуть руку и дотронуться до него. В глазах Айона на миг отразился ужас. Секунду спустя стальные когти пронзили сердце.  
Он долго падал куда-то. Не понимая, что происходит, словно проваливаясь в сон. Внезапно оказавшись в полностью черном и пустом пространстве, он недоуменно огляделся, но не почувствовал даже своего тела. Вокруг царило безмолвие, тьма поглотила все.  
— Ты явился из тьмы, — зашептал ядовитый голос. — И в нее вернешься.  
Что происходило — он умер, потерял сознание, валялся в бреду? Кто-то схватил за горло и будто выдернул из небытия.  
— Это не та смерть, которой ты должен умереть, — лаконично пояснил знакомый ледяной голос Правителя Ада.  
Он хотел показать смерть. Но спас отца, потому что она оказалась «не той».  
Когда Айон приземлился в Элизиуме, никто не поверил своим глазам.  
— Столько раз избегать смерти можешь только ты, — в шоке пробормотала Мариса.  
Арей бросился ему на шею. Айон усмехнулся, утыкаясь сыну в волосы. Выбежавший из здания Анри подбежал к брату и остановился в метре от него.  
«У него даже по лицу ничего не поймешь, — с досадой подумал он. — И зачем он все время улыбается?..»  
— Как? — только и спросил Арей.  
— Лучше тебе не знать этого, — уверил Айон.  
— Представляю, что это может значить... — вздохнул сын. — Опять что-то ужасное?  
— Ну... На этот раз ты даже не преувеличиваешь...  
Арей так посмотрел на отца, что тот почувствовал себя неуютно.  
— Ну, сейчас же все уже хорошо... — неуверенно произнес он и для убедительности поцеловал сына в щеку. Арей вздохнул, утыкаясь в теплую шею. Страх отступал, когда он чувствовал бьющуюся жилку под кожей.  
— Как хорошо, что ты живой...

«Сегодня что, выходной?» — непонимающе задумалась Арианна, застав демонов, играющих в карты в общем зале.  
Рейдж и Эрдо выигрывали уже явно не в первый раз. Это было видно по крайне недовольному и напряженному лицу Анри. Айон только вздыхал и с сочувствием глядел на брата. Было заметно, что мыслями он сейчас далеко, и в зале присутствует только его физическое тело. Все это мероприятие было ему до лампочки. Однако выигрывать у командира демонам явно нравилось, и они не собирались останавливаться на достигнутом. Рядом сидела Роз и тоже втихаря радовалась их победам. Арианна решила примоститься поблизости и если не влиться в компанию, то хотя бы за ней понаблюдать.  
На удивление, это оказалось довольно весело. Когда Айон и Анри в очередной раз проиграли, Анри заявил, что они мухлюют. На что Рейдж ответил:  
— Настоящие воины всегда ведут честный бой!  
— Чего это ты сегодня такой вежливый? — безучастно спросил Айон. Обычно демон отвечал на претензии просто: «А в глаз?»  
— Так сегодня ты с нами играешь, — объяснил Рейдж.  
— Логично, — согласился Айон.  
При нем демоны редко решались ругаться. Самоубийц среди них не было.  
— За вами должок, — напомнил Рейдж, ухмыляясь.  
— Я сейчас этому зубоскалу башку снесу! — предупредил Анри, вскакивая.  
— Сидеть, — не повышая голоса велел Айон.  
Анри послушался и сел, скрипя зубами и бросая убийственные взгляды на Рейджа.  
— И почему вы такие вспыльчивые? Как дети...  
— Чего тогда ты с нами играть сел?  
— Не хами командиру!  
— Анри, да сядь ты уже. Подраться хочется — идите деритесь, только без меня.  
— Проиграли — давайте, как договаривались, — напирал Рейдж.  
— Да я ему сейчас...  
— Да заткнись ты!  
— Анри, помолчи. Проиграли — так проиграли.  
— Я ему морду набью! Да он у меня будет...  
Айон бесцеремонно закрыл брату рот рукой.  
— Это некультурно, — напомнил он.  
— За базаром следи, — нетактично выразился Рейдж, переводя на более понятный язык.  
Айону все это явно уже давно надоело. Он взял Анри за плечи и заткнул ему рот поцелуем. Роз восторженно зааплодировала. Рейдж ухмыльнулся во всю свою пасть и закинул сапоги на стол.  
— Тебя по-другому не заставишь заткнуться, — заявил Айон, отпуская брата.  
Рейдж с Эрдо за такое незабываемое зрелище сразу простили им долг.  
— Ноги со стола убери, — велел Айон.  
Рейдж, хоть и продолжал ржать, но послушался. Он не хотел очнуться на полу от удара в челюсть.  
— А это правда, что мы полетим в Рай? — спросила Роз, когда Айон встал из-за стола и отошел в другой конец зала.  
— Правда, — ответил он.  
— Что мы там забыли?  
— Почему я должен комментировать свои приказы?  
— Эх, какой ты вредный!  
— Да неужели? Если хочешь — спроси у Амариз.  
— Она сказала, что ей некогда.  
— А я тут сижу, не знаю, чем заняться!  
— Ну да. А с чего бы еще ты в карты стал играть?  
— Да ну вас, — отмахнулся демон. Кажется, он ощущал себя непонятым гением среди глупых плебеев. Видела бы его сейчас Амариз.  
В самый разгар вечера, когда братья в очередной раз проиграли, Мариса рассказала Роз очередную подробность их с Айоном совместной жизни, а Амариз обвела всех очередным умиленным взглядом, окно, перед которым сидели Айон и Анри, брызнуло осколками. Демоны кинулись на пол, но стекло все равно задело их, и боль заставила мгновенно прийти в себя.  
Посреди зала стоял Арей, направив меч на отца. Айон с болью смотрел на него и видел в родных глазах лишь пугающую опустошенность. Кое-что здесь повторялось почти так же, как там.  
— Арей! — пораженно воскликнула Арианна, бросаясь к нему. — Что ты делаешь?!  
Айон не позволил ей приблизиться к сыну. Схватив девушку, он передал ее Анри и приказал всем покинуть зал.  
— Хочешь убить меня? — хмуро спросил он, оставшись с Ареем наедине.  
— Я не могу сопротивляться, — тихо ответил тот. — Это бессмысленно.  
— Любить тебя — вот что по-настоящему бессмысленно.  
Слова отца повергли Арея в ужас.  
— Пойми, это не моя вина! — закричал он, ощутив душащие боль и страх. — Это не моя ненависть!  
— Ненависть? Ты всегда считал ненависть доказательством любви. Считал, что докажешь мне свою любовь, ненавидя моих врагов.  
Арей задрожал. Меч выпал из его руки. Он жалел, что поддался своим желаниям. То ли устав от безысходности, то ли воодушевившись надеждой. Он готов был сдаться и даже вновь стерпеть наказание. Но отец рассудил иначе. Схватив сына за ворот, он с силой впечатал его лицом в стену. Арей взвыл от боли, готовый молить о пощаде.  
— Папа, прости, — всхлипнул он почти безнадежно. — Если я убью тебя, он перестанет меня мучить... Я так устал...  
— Сумасшедший дьявол, — без тени жалости процедил Айон, вцепляясь в его крылья и вырывая их одним мощным рывком. Арей истошно закричал, сползая на пол. Отец с презрением смотрел на него. — Практически впервые в жизни я действительно наслаждался чьими-то муками... Никогда не думал, что это будешь ты, но так распорядилась судьба... В последнее время я начал верить в судьбу. Это вполне закономерно...  
Сейчас он готов был убить сына. Растерзать, чтобы дать выход боли. Из древних воспоминаний на него смотрела Лилит — печально и с жалостью. Он знал — она ужасно разочарована, что сын свернул с праведного пути.  
— Я знаю, я это заслужил... — жалобно всхлипнул Арей. — Я всегда тебя любил, но иногда мне хотелось тебя ненавидеть... Прости меня...  
— Как ты мне надоел... Знаешь что, раз уж я решился на одно, то рискну решиться на другое, — угрожающе произнес Айон. Сын отшатнулся и стал отступать, но он перехватил его за руку и, подтянув к себе, взял за подбородок. Уткнулся в лоб, ощущая, как Арей дрожит от страха. Но это все равно не стало поводом остановиться. Терпение кончилось. А более мягкие методы не помогли.  
— Забудь обо всем, что подпитывает темную сторону твоей души, — шепнул Айон, обхватывая его лицо ладонями и не давая отстраниться. У Арея перехватило дыхание.  
— Не надо! Папа! Умоляю, только не это! Не лишай меня памяти!  
— Мне будет тебя не хватать... — с горечью вздохнул Айон, глядя сыну в глаза и слизывая кровь с его ладони. Желая напоследок запомнить ее вкус. — Потому что ты — моя душа...  
Он стер ему память ради того, чтобы узнать об истинных чувствах. Лучше бы снова высек. Лучше бы даже убил. Но не отбирал единственный смысл, единственную радость. Все эти годы Арей смотрел на самого себя и ненавидел то, чем стал в этой реальности. Но сейчас этого себя было безмерно жаль.  
Отец просто выбросил посреди ближайшего города. Как мусор. Хоть и каждое мгновение наблюдал со стороны. Оставил одного, без денег, без вещей. Лишь с одним КПК в кармане. И по ночам Арей по-прежнему слушал любимые песни, забираясь на подоконник в коридоре приюта для бездомных. Но уже не мог вспомнить, что они для него значат. Кто их спел. В чем смысл. Отчаянно хотелось воплотиться и обнять его. Не было ничего дороже — а отец заставил это потерять.  
Теперь, спустя время, придя, чтобы навестить сына, Айон слишком нервничал перед встречей. Он так и не придумал, как себя вести и что говорить.  
«Не видел его всего пару месяцев, а так хочется подбежать и обнять... Я спокоен... Господи, ну не могу я так! Как же я его люблю!..» — пронеслись в голове нервные, сбивчивые мысли, едва он заприметил сына. Арей шел к нему по коридору, а Айон старался унять бешеный стук сердца. Но усилия не приносили результат.  
— Мне сказали, ты хотел меня увидеть.  
Хмурый пронзающий взгляд из-под спадающих на лоб черных волос и равнодушный к жизни голос... Таким он был несколько лет назад. Айон прижал руку к груди. Сердце никак не желало успокаиваться.  
— Да, я... В общем...  
Наверное, он впервые в жизни не знал, что сказать.  
— Арей, я...  
— Тебе ведь от меня что-то нужно, не так ли? — перебил сын.  
— В каком-то смысле...  
— Так говори прямо!  
«За эти годы он изменился... А сейчас снова стал собой... Черт, не могу смотреть ему в глаза — сдерживаться становится бесполезно...»  
— Арей... Я слышал, что ты потерял память...  
— И что?  
«Таким тоном, будто вызов мне бросает... Даже не думал, что врать так сложно...»  
— Я знаю, что у тебя никого нет, что ты один в целом мире... И твое прошлое...  
— Ты что-то знаешь о моем прошлом?  
Айон увидел искру интереса в глазах сына, которая, промелькнув, сразу же погасла. Будто он не так уж сильно хотел знать.  
— Нет... Просто мы с тобой похожи... Я демон, как и ты... Отступник, покинувший Ад... Когда-то давно я потерял своего сына...  
— Я слышал о тебе. О тебе многие говорят. Думают, ты сошел на Землю ради какой-то великой цели. И многие тебе верят.  
— А ты?.. — сорвалось с языка.  
— Я — нет. Я вообще никому не верю.  
«Арей... Ты все-таки совсем не изменился... Все это время ты лишь притворялся передо мной...»  
— Что тебе надо? Хочешь меня завербовать?  
— Я... Ну, ты очень сильно напоминаешь мне моего сына... И я просто... Ты ведь совсем один...  
«Черт, что я несу?..»  
— Хочешь меня пожалеть — не надо. Я в этом не нуждаюсь. Так что проваливай к черту.  
«Все, я так больше не могу...»  
Положив руки сыну на плечи, Айон притянул его к себе и обнял. Крепко прижал к груди, утыкаясь в жесткие черные волосы. Он боялся признать, что не нужен Арею. Но сейчас до него, кажется, дошло.  
Когда он отпустил, Арей отвернулся, не желая показывать лица. Он всегда старался подавить эмоции, которые могли выдать его слабость. Особенно тому, кому он не мог доверять.  
— Зачем ты это сделал? — спросил он хрипло.  
— Потому что я тебя люблю.  
«Правду говорить все же гораздо легче...»  
— Ты знал меня раньше?  
— Ну...  
Ясные глаза впились в Айона, жаждая ответа.  
— В общем, Арей... Я — твой отец...  
«Черт... Ну кто меня просил?.. Да не могу я смотреть ему в глаза и врать!»  
— Ты?..  
— Арей, я... Черт, все, я не могу больше! Это уже выше моих сил! — взвыл Айон, прислоняясь к стене и накрывая лицо рукой. — Это я стер тебе память... Это из-за меня в твоей душе вся эта ненависть... Я во всем перед тобой виноват...  
Арей подошел к отцу и убрал его ладонь от лица. Айон отвернулся. Сын положил одну руку ему на плечо, а другой взял за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Он помнил бесконечно добрый взгляд этих теплых фиолетовых глаз, он любил его. Он понимал, что забыл, потерял, утратил что-то важное. Но давно забытое чувство вновь всколыхнулось в душе. Интересно, если бы к нему пришел не отец, он бы узнал?..  
— Когда я попал в Ад, только память о тебе спасала меня... — прошептал он, заставив Айона вздрогнуть.  
— Ты помнишь?..  
— Я уже однажды забыл свое прошлое... И, когда я вспомнил, то понял, что не хочу тебя ненавидеть... А сейчас я не хочу тебя забывать... Папа...  
Айон обнял сына, плача. Арей закрыл глаза и улыбнулся краем рта.  
— Ты помнишь, когда я первый раз тебе улыбнулся после десяти лет разлуки? Я помню, как ты улыбался мне в Аду... А потом плакал... Я хочу, чтобы ты был со мной... Чтобы ты мне улыбался... Я тебя люблю...  
Он ненавидел. Больше, чем когда-либо. За то, что отец посмел отнять самое дорогое. Но и это удалось побороть.

— Ты где шлялся?! — набросилась на Айона Эллада, стоило ей заметить его, неспешно идущего по саду. — Тебя два месяца не было! Это вообще как называется?!  
— У меня были дела. Важные.  
— Какие важные дела два месяца подряд двадцать четыре часа в сутки?!  
— Эллада, ну не было у меня времени зайти! Меня вообще чуть не убили!  
— Опять?!  
— Что поделать — жизнь у меня такая.  
— И что, ты два месяца умирал, а сейчас вдруг ожил и приперся?!  
Айон расстегнул рубашку и молча показал шрамы, полученные в битвах. Эллада едва не грохнулась в обморок.  
— Это что такое?.. — спросила она слабым голосом.  
— Да так...  
— Отвечай, когда с тобой нормально разговаривают! — завопила Эллада, хватая Айона за ворот.  
— Ну, меня ранили... Я мог вообще не выжить... А еще меня чуть не убил Арей...  
Эллада снова закатила глаза и прохрипела:  
— Дай воды.  
Айон отвел ее в дом и налил ей бокал вина. Эллада выпила его залпом.  
— Когда же все это закончится... — простонала она, падая на мягкий диван.  
— Ну прости, любимая... У меня для тебя есть новость похуже...  
— Еще хуже?! — с ужасом переспросила Эллада. Еще немного — и ее хватил бы инфаркт.  
— Для тебя, думаю, да... Я тебе изменил.  
— У тебя еще и на это время нашлось?! С кем?!  
— С матерью Арея...  
— Ты же мне говорил, что ее ненавидишь! И зачем ты вообще мне все это рассказываешь?!  
— Да я на днях врать пробовал — до сих пор себя полным идиотом чувствую...  
— Почему ты мне с ней изменил?  
— Потому что она мать моего сына... Я ее так любил много лет назад...  
— А меня ты любишь больше?  
— С ней у нас ничего общего, кроме прошлого и сына.  
— Тогда зачем ты мне с ней изменил?  
— Не знаю... На миг мне почудилось, что с ней я снова смогу вернуть то время, когда мы трое были счастливы...  
— Ты слишком много думаешь об Арее. Поэтому у тебя и личной жизни почти нет, и дома ты редко бываешь.  
— Он мой сын!  
— Да ты его уже достал! Отстань от него — вам обоим легче станет. Все, помогу твоему бедному сыну — никуда я тебя теперь не отпущу.  
— Эллада... — измученно начал Айон, но женщина заткнула ему рот поцелуем.  
— Все, сегодня ты с семьей. А ему дай побыть одному. Они с Арианной, знаешь ли, тоже найдут, чем заняться. А наши с тобой дети вообще забыли уже, как их отец выглядит!  
— Да ладно! Я своего отца вообще ни разу не видел — живу же как-то...  
— Ничего лучше не придумал?  
— А что я могу еще сказать?  
— Действительно...  
Дети играли в саду. Едва завидев родителей, они бросились к папе, которого не видели уже пару месяцев. Айон присел и обнял их, улыбаясь. Эллада хмыкнула и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Как же я соскучился... Как вы тут без меня, маму слушали?  
— Да если бы! Они вообще человеческого языка не понимают! Вот интересно, в кого у них это, а?  
— Человеческого не понимают — я им на демоническом объясню, — пожал плечами Айон. — А, детишки? Будете со мной играть?  
Дети радостно завизжали и повалили папу на траву. Видя их счастливые лица и слыша ликующий смех Айона, Эллада невольно улыбнулась.  
— Для нас всех большое счастье — когда ты рядом с нами.  
— Я вас всех тоже очень люблю... — улыбнулся демон в ответ. — Детишки, а хотите полетать?  
— С ума сошел?! — испугалась Эллада.  
— Да все будет нормально.  
Сынишку он водрузил себе на плечи и для страховки обвил хвостом, а дочку взял на руки и взлетел, расправив крылья. Эллада ахнула. Детишки восторженно завизжали.  
— Ну ты вообще... — выдохнула женщина, когда Айон приземлился.  
— А что? — улыбнулся демон. — Что такого?  
— Папа, давай еще полетаем! — стали просить дети.  
— Вот видишь — общественности понравилось.  
— Ну, нет уж! — категорично отказалась Эллада, снимая сына с плеч Айона. — Им вообще уже пора спать!  
— Несправедливо лишать детей общения с отцом, которого они не видели два месяца.  
— Сам виноват, что тебя так долго не было. Все, быстро спать.  
— Неужели я мог полюбить этого деспота? — засмеялся Айон и понес дочку в дом.  
Эллада, вздохнув, пошла за ним с сыном на руках.  
— Какие они хорошие... Когда маленькие... — умилялся Айон, когда полчаса спустя они стояли в детской, обнявшись, и смотрели на спящих детей.  
— Если вырастут как твой Арей — я тебя убью!  
— Да если они вырастут как мой Арей, я сам застрелюсь.  
— Я это запомню.  
Переглянувшись, Айон и Эллада улыбнулись друг другу.  
— Помнишь, как ты их рожала? — шепнул он, целуя ее в щеку.  
— А ты помнишь? — улыбнулась Эллада. — Я вот, например, отлично помню, что как всегда не вовремя прилетел Анри, а ты ему кричал: «Какой, к черту, Ад?! Не видишь, у меня женщина рожает?! Вас там что, в Элизиуме, в карты играть посадили?! Вы без меня даже с демонами разобраться не можете?!»  
— Ага, помню... Они тогда с перепугу всех демонов перебили... На нас потом полгода никто не нападал...  
— Вот если бы ты всегда таким был...  
— Да я и сам этого хочу... Мне так надоела эта вечная война...  
— А по-моему, тебе она очень даже нравится. Иначе бы ты не проводил в Элизиуме столько времени.  
— Просто в последнее время слишком много проблем... Если бы ты знала, как все это выматывает...  
Эллада с чувством поцеловала Айона и попросила:  
— Побудь с нами хоть пару дней... Отдохнешь, расслабишься...  
— Да, ты права... Отдохнуть — идея хорошая... — согласился демон.  
Он знал — пора было прощаться. Арианна последовала бы за Ареем куда угодно. А у Эллады были свои интересы и своя жизнь.


	18. Глава 18. Смерть

— Я думал, что могу доверять тебе. Но я всегда ошибался, — холодно произнес Айон. Он взял сына за плечи и притянул к себе, в упор глядя в злые, полные ненависти глаза. — Сейчас будет очень больно. Можешь кричать, я разрешаю.  
— Не смей снова лезть в мою душу... — зло прошипел Арей.  
— Думаешь, она так ценна для меня? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Дьявол!  
— Ты — да.  
Он коснулся лбом лба Арея. Тот попытался вырваться, но не успел и потерял сознание, издав истошный вопль. Проглядев все воспоминания сына, Айон со злостью ударил его о стену.  
— Как ты мог столько лет мне лгать!  
Тихо застонав, Арей поднялся и уставился на отца взглядом, полным ненависти.  
— Чтоб ты сдох!  
— Дьяволеныш!  
— Все знаешь — так убей!  
— А думаешь, не смогу? — зарычал Айон, хватая сына за горло и прижимая к стене. — Да после того, что я видел... Ты меня еще молить о пощаде будешь!  
Он столько раз прощал за попытки убийства. И не простил сейчас, заглянув в потаенные закоулки души. Не за ненависть. За любовь.  
Он впился губами в губы сына, убивая его душу. Арей задергался, но ничего не смог сделать. Он пытался оттолкнуть отца, царапал когтями, но все было напрасно. Такой боли он не чувствовал никогда в жизни. С губ сорвался протяжный стон. Отстранившись, Айон взял сына за подбородок. В былое время за такое он бы уже валялся у него в ногах. А сейчас они, кажется, пришли к тому, что в той реальности имели с самого начала.  
— Ты ничто.  
Арей почувствовал бегущие по щекам слезы. Было больно. По-настоящему больно. Отец давно уже стал важным и значимым. Больше не хотелось жертвовать им.  
— Нет!.. Я... Я — твой сын!..  
— Думаешь, я совсем идиот, чтобы тебе верить? — усмехнулся Айон, удивленно приподнимая бровь. Но тут же, расчетливо сощурившись, с размаху впечатал Арея лицом в стену. — Дрянь бездушная!  
— Ты же... Меня... Любил... — всхлипнул сын.  
— Тебя? Тебя я даже не знал!  
Снова удар. Из носа хлынула кровь, а шея неприятно хрустнула под сильной рукой.  
— Зато я знал... Ты меня любил... Папа...  
— Не смей меня так называть! — рявкнул Айон, вонзая когти сыну в горло. — Чудовище!  
— Я... Все равно... Тебя... Люблю... — прохрипел Арей.  
— Не старайся! Я все знаю! — разъяренно зарычал отец, накрывая ладонью его грудь прямо напротив сердца.  
— Не надо... — умоляюще попросил Арей. — Пожалуйста... Папа, я жить хочу...  
Отец не удостоил ответом. Вонзил когти в кожу — решительно и безжалостно. Арей захрипел и вцепился в его руку, пытаясь оторвать от себя, но Айон только глубже запускал когти, разрезая мышцы.  
— За что?.. Только за то, что я не могу любить по-другому?!..  
— За ложь.  
— Прости...  
— Не прощу.  
— Прости!  
Арей застонал, царапая руку отца. Это мучение было невыносимо. Пытка страхом. Неопределенностью. И некому было спасти...  
— Папа... Я же тебя люблю... — отчаянно шепнул он из последних сил.  
Отпустив сына, Айон со всей силы шарахнул его головой об стену. Арей сполз на пол и уткнулся себе в ладонь, дрожа. Сумев взять себя в руки, Айон закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки, вслушиваясь в его обрывчатые мысли.  
«Почему так больно?.. Папа... За что ты так со мной?.. Ты же говорил, что тебе плевать на все мои грехи... Ты любил меня... Меня никто никогда так не любил...»  
Арей плакал. Айон сел рядом и взял его за руки, заставляя вздрогнуть и поднять глаза. Позволить взглянуть на залитое кровью лицо.  
— Не... Не убивай меня... — выдохнул сын почти неслышно.  
«Да какой я, к черту, архангел, если не могу справиться с собственной болью? — подумал Айон, целуя его пальцы. Всхлипнув, Арей прижался и уткнулся ему в ключицу. — Не хочу причинять боль... Никому... Тем более ему...»  
— Прости меня... — прошептал он, обнимая сына за плечи. — Арей, пожалуйста, прости... Мальчик мой...  
Арей приподнялся на дрожащих руках. Айон не мог спокойно смотреть на окровавленное лицо. Он прижал голову сына к плечу, давая своим слезам смешаться с его кровью. Обнимая крепче, но все равно чувствуя, что они сейчас безмерно далеки.  
— Я тебя люблю... — тихо шепнул Арей. — И верю... Только прости меня... Пожалуйста, прости...  
— Когда я вижу, что ты страдаешь, мне от этого гораздо больнее, чем от боли, которую ты причиняешь мне...  
— Ты такой хороший и добрый...  
— Разве? — слабо усмехнулся архангел. — Я хочу видеть тебя счастливым...  
— Я тоже хочу тебя видеть счастливым...  
Айон улыбнулся, целуя сына в висок. Улыбка вышла тусклой и вымученной. На этот раз уже не хватило сил испытать радость от того, что все снова закончилось относительно хорошо.  
— А в твоей душе есть тьма? — вырвалось у Арея.  
— Да, есть... — вздохнул Айон, откидываясь на стену и устало прикрывая глаза. — Это во мне, и я почти не могу с этим бороться... Если бы ты знал, каких сил мне стоит себя контролировать... Я чудовище, Арей... Я никогда не показывал тебе свою истинную сущность и надеюсь, что ты никогда ее не увидишь...  
— Нет... Ты сможешь не выпускать наружу свое зло... А я всегда желал овладеть злом... Я намного хуже тебя... В твоей душе есть добро... Я знаю, оно победит...  
— Арей... Ты мой сын... Мне не в чем тебя винить... Я не должен был позволять тебе родиться, но, как только я представлю, что было бы, если бы я это сделал, мне хочется вонзить кинжал себе в сердце... После всего, что ты сделал с миром, и я сделал с тобой, я больше не знаю, что будет правильным... Я должен был убить тебя, я не должен был позволять тебе жить... Но я не могу... Твоя жизнь мне дороже жизней всех тех, кого ты заставил страдать... Я больше не понимаю, как мне поступать... Арей... Почему тебе захотелось прийти к такому, как я? Почему?  
Айон целовал лицо сына, и их слезы, смешиваясь, текли по щекам. Впервые Арей, содрогнувшись, осознал, что, действительно, даже в моменты, когда отец бил, он не выпускал наружу то зло, которое таилось глубоко в его сущности и сдерживалось любовью. Арей понял. Понял, почему отец так огорчался, когда он говорил, что хочет творить зло. Понял, почему пытался убить и почему так и не убил.  
— А Анри?.. Его ведь ты тоже любишь?.. — прошептал Арей, стискивая в пальцах рубашку отца.  
— Мы с ним были вместе, когда находились еще в материнской утробе... Если бы не существование Анри, я бы никогда не выбрался из Ада... Я сделал это в том числе и для него, и у меня получилось... Это было невозможно, но я смог... Потому что я любил его... И я никогда об этом не жалел, даже когда он предал меня... Я не винил его... Только я был виноват... Я не знаю, правильно это или нет, но я виню во всем только себя... Поэтому я позволил ему убить меня... Арей... Если ты когда-нибудь почувствуешь, что другого выхода нет, убей меня... Знай: ты имеешь на это право...  
— Может, ты думаешь, что моя прогнившая душа не может чувствовать ничего, кроме ненависти, но я люблю тебя... Никогда я не смогу тебя убить... Слышишь?! Никогда!  
Арей уткнулся носом в шею отца, дрожа от кошмарного перенапряжения. Айон прижимал к себе его голову и поглаживал раны. Пытался утешить, хотя и сам держался из последних сил. Больше всего сейчас хотелось выпить чего-нибудь крепкого. А потом вырубиться и погрузиться в умиротворяющий, очищающий сон.  
— Прости меня, мой хороший... — прошептал он, по-прежнему выбирая чувство вины, а не убеждение в собственной непогрешимости. — Пожалуйста, прости...  
Это было давно. Слишком давно, чтобы оставить какой-то след.  
Все наладилось. Все всегда заканчивалось хорошо. И сейчас не хотелось думать о плохом. Настроение в этот день было совершенно нерабочим, а веселое пение птиц и уютный полумрак не способствовали трудолюбию. Айон впервые за несколько месяцев расслабился и наконец позволил себе отдохнуть. Закинув ноги на стол, он откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл глаза, вспоминая все, что за последние годы произошло в этом кабинете. Вспоминалось и плохое, и хорошее. Например, то, как они с Анри однажды здесь поругались, а потом долго мирились.  
Айон усмехнулся и неожиданно вспомнил весьма неприятную историю, о которой он, наверное, не смог бы забыть и через сотню лет. Арей тогда заявил, что хочет быть дьяволом, и ушел из Рая. Айон гнался за ним на корабле, на полной скорости расшибая метеориты. Он догнал уже на границе звездной системы, не дав повториться главной ошибке своей жизни. Не позволив Аду снова его отнять.  
Да, это было давно. Десять лет назад. Сейчас Арей уже и забыл об этом. Он ощутимо изменился. Перестал предпринимать постоянные попытки убить отца и вообще как-то навредить ему. С головой ушел в науку. И просто не находил времени подумать о своей боли. Айон прощал ему все бесчисленное количество раз. Вечно наступал на одни и те же грабли и терпеливо ждал, пока они сломаются об него. Сейчас казалось, что сломались. Что он наконец победил.  
— Ты думаешь о нем? — тихо прошептал вкрадчивый голос над ухом, заставив вздрогнуть.  
— Мариса... — вздохнул Айон, потирая переносицу. Это было так некстати. — Послушай, я хочу сейчас его увидеть... Прости, мне очень надо побыть с ним...  
— А я?  
— Мариса...  
Он так смотрел на нее, что она, вздохнув, пожала плечами — надо, так иди. Радостно улыбнувшись, архангел поцеловал ее и выпрыгнул прямо в окно, прихватив с собой бутылку вина. Он не ожидал такого потрясающего понимания. Но, похоже, сегодня был удачный день.  
Он застал сына глядящим на ночное небо на балконе. Не тратя слова на приветствия, Арей обхватил отца за пояс и прижался щекой к его боку, продолжая лежать головой на перилах. Айон с нежностью провел рукой по черным волосам, запуская пальцы в густые пряди.  
— Мой хороший, — улыбнулся он. — Как ты?  
— Никак, — хрипло отозвался Арей.  
Выпрямившись, он уткнулся в грудь отца, зарываясь лицом в складки его рубашки. Айон поцеловал сына в висок и обнял за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Арею было тепло от этих объятий. Спокойно и тихо, как в утробе матери. И от ощущения какого-то странного счастья, смешанного с болью, на глаза сами собой накатывали слезы. Он не понимал толком, что чувствует. Но препятствовать этому спонтанному проявлению эмоций не хотелось. Оно позволяло ощущать себя по-настоящему живым.  
Приподняв голову сына за подбородок, Айон заметно расстроился, увидев слезы на его щеках. Собрав губами эти мокрые дорожки, он поцеловал Арея в лоб и, взяв за руку, увлек за собой прочь с балкона.  
Он привел сына в просторную ванную и, быстро стащив с себя рубашку, вновь прижал его к себе. Арей шумно вздохнул, выгибая спину и позволяя рукам отца обвиться вокруг своего пояса. В душе возникло какое-то тревожное, волнительное чувство. Айон прижался вплотную, так, что Арей мог ощутить напряжение сильных мускулов. Его руки ласкали мимолетными прикосновениями, и демон млел от этих ласк, растворяясь в умиротворяющем наслаждении.  
Дрожь пробежала по телу, от сердца и до кончиков пальцев, когда он встретился с отцом губами. Их второй романтический поцелуй был осторожным, аккуратным и нежным. Вскоре осмелев, Арей сам проявил инициативу, сделав поцелуй более напористым и страстным. Айон скользнул рукой по его бедру, легонько сжал в ладони округлую ягодицу. Арей застыл в оцепенении, ощущая, как отец гладит твердеющий сосок через тонкую ткань рубашки. Внезапно сделалось неуютно. Не зная, как справиться с накатившей злостью, он хотел оттолкнуть отца, но тот поцеловал в висок и, с нежностью погладив по щеке, улыбнулся. Нахлынувший гнев как рукой сняло. Отец никогда не причинит боли... Не сделает ничего плохого... Он любит и все простит...  
Поддавшись спонтанному желанию, Арей вновь коснулся его губ, на этот раз позволяя проникнуть мягким языком в свой теплый рот. Отвечая на требовательный поцелуй, он не препятствовал отцу, когда тот стаскивал с него рубашку. Когда принялся за ширинку брюк, обцеловывая прищуренные глаза. Прижав сына к стене, Айон спускался все ниже, покрывая поцелуями каждый участок кожи.  
— Стой... — прервал хриплый, взволнованный голос Арея.  
Подняв глаза и встретившись с ним взглядом, Айон ласково улыбнулся. Едва касаясь кожи, нежно провел пальцами по его животу.  
— Папа... — нервно выдавил Арей, стараясь уйти в сторону от прикосновений. — Не надо... Так... Сразу...  
Растянув губы в лукавой улыбке, Айон будто ненароком дотронулся до его члена, заставив вздрогнуть и исторгнуть короткий стон. Обхватив сына за ноги, уткнулся ему в пах, целуя чувствительную плоть и оставляя на ней влажные следы. Он обволакивал ее губами, посасывал, ласкал языком. Арей извивался, с каждым разом начиная стонать все громче и раскованнее. Жмурясь, как довольный кот, вцеплялся в волосы отца, судорожно сжимая мягкие пряди. Чувство, что он испытывал, было где-то на грани томительной боли и высочайшего наслаждения. Он не знал, куда деться от этого пожара, но в то же время ни за что не хотел его прерывать.  
В глазах потемнело от внезапного наплыва удовольствия. Арей бы упал, если бы Айон не поддержал его.  
Спать в объятиях отца было величайшим подарком. Арей никогда не испытывал такого всепоглощающего, абсолютного счастья. Это была лучшая ночь в его жизни. Жаль, что она не случилась много лет назад.

Разговор с Адамом закончился скверно, и Айону совсем не хотелось его продолжать. Чтобы немного отвлечься от забот, он полетел в близлежащий Земной городок. Хотелось узнать о событиях последних лет. Выпить, посидеть в компании незнакомцев. Он слишком давно себе этого не позволял.  
Он приземлился недалеко от пригородной гостиницы, практически на самом краю города, и зашел в бар. Людей там было немного, и скучающий бармен был рад обществу Айона, который начал расспрашивать об изменениях, произошедших за эти десять лет.  
Айон собирался провести здесь весь вечер. Торопиться было некуда. Он выпил уже полбутылки вина, когда увидел на пороге мужчину, входящего в бар в обнимку с двумя девушками. Короткие черные волосы с сединой на висках, фиолетовые глаза, довольная ухмылка, серьга в левом ухе, черные очки, агрессивный стиль в одежде... Айон приподнял бровь, ощущая, что его жестко накололи.  
— Вот чертенок... — невольно сорвалось с губ.  
— Это вы о чем? — не понял бармен.  
— Да так... Скажите, вы знаете того молодого человека?  
— Десять лет назад он был здесь частым гостем, но потом пропал и появился снова только пару недель назад.  
«А мне говорил, что домой летал... Вот гаденыш!»  
— Его зовут Арес Адамс. В нашем маленьком городишке все его знают.  
«Черт... Зато я о нем, оказывается, почти ничего не знаю... Так вот почему он не хотел улетать с Земли... И почему он мне никогда об этом ничего не говорил?..»  
— Десять лет назад наш город переживал не лучшие времена. Тогда он и появился среди нас. Помогал, чем мог. Всегда веселый, задорный парень... Девушки за ним толпами гонялись.  
«Есть и другая сторона его души, которую я совсем не знаю...»  
— Он исчез внезапно, только и сказал: «Ваш город должен стоять, а раз так, то поддерживайте в нем порядок. Возможно, я больше не приду». И больше не вернулся. Только недавно мы наконец его дождались. Он ничего не сказал о том, где был, но вот то, что он изменился, было заметно сразу. Подумать только, парню тридцать лет, а он уже седой. Остается только гадать, что ему довелось пережить.  
Айон выпил еще полбутылки, раздумывая над услышанным и искоса поглядывая на Арея. Тот смеялся и весело болтал о чем-то в компании девушек, не замечая отца. Никогда не доводилось видеть его таким беззаботным. Таким уверенно-счастливым. И горько было осознавать, что сыну лучше без него. Айон принимал это с трудом, но не мог не верить собственным глазам.  
— Вы, кстати, чем-то на него похожи, — очнулся он от слов бармена.  
— Это не я, это он на меня похож, — усмехнулся архангел. — Я его отец.  
Бармен вытаращился на него во все глаза.  
— Мы думали, он сирота...  
— Это он сам сказал?  
— Нет, он никогда об этом не говорил, вот мы и...  
Айон поставил на барную стойку пустую бутылку и, подойдя к сыну, хлопнул его по плечу. Арей вздрогнул и обернулся. Он не был готов к таким сюрпризам.  
— Папа...  
— Ну что, думаю, нам есть, о чем с тобой поговорить...  
Девушки удивленно переглянулись. Они были лишними в этом разговоре. И сын явно нервничал от того, что две его жизни соприкоснулись. Вряд ли он этого хотел.  
— Давай не здесь...  
— Хорошо.  
Они вышли из бара. На свежем воздухе в голове немного прояснилось. Айон глубоко вздохнул и взглянул на сына. Арей выглядел подавленным. Похоже, пытался предугадать, что отец с ним сделает. Но Айон только спросил, спокойно и даже слегка доброжелательно:  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
— Я не знаю, что тебе сказать.  
— Почему ты скрывал от меня свою привязанность к этому городу?  
Арей отвернулся и уставился себе под ноги.  
— Здесь у меня была другая жизнь. Совершенно непохожая на ту. Здесь люди любили меня.  
— Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?  
— Потому что ты запретил бы мне прилетать сюда.  
— Поэтому ты лгал?  
— Я всегда лгал, только чтобы от тебя защититься. Ты бы не позволил дьяволу с гнилой душой находиться рядом с людьми.  
— Я вообще не догадывался, что ты можешь быть таким...  
— Таким, как ты?  
— Да...  
— Теперь узнал. И должен понимать, что я отсюда не улечу.  
— А я здесь не останусь. У тебя свой рай — у меня свой. И один от другого отделяют миллиарды километров. Ты сам говорил, что безопаснее вернуться в Рай.  
— Но я хочу быть здесь. Здесь мой дом.  
— А ты не боишься, что если они узнают, что ты демон, то убьют тебя?  
— Они меня не убьют.  
— Ты так в этом уверен?  
— Я не хочу в них сомневаться. Я знаю их давно. Они любят меня.  
— Любят?  
— В отличие от тебя, да!  
— Со мной ты никогда не выглядел таким счастливым... Раз это твой дом, оставайся. А я сегодня же улетаю в Рай. Прощай.  
Айон развернулся и пошел к горам, на ходу принимая истинный облик. Собираясь улететь прочь. Он был не нужен — и это ужасно злило. Он столько всего сделал ради сына — и все равно тот нашел что-то, что дарило ему большее счастье. Это причиняло боль.  
— Ты поклялся, что всегда будешь рядом! — догнал дрожащий голос Арея.  
— Это был твой выбор, — стараясь быть равнодушным, ответил Айон.  
Арей не полетел за ним. Не полетел, хотя сердце его разрывалось на части. Всегда хотелось всего и сразу. Поэтому так сложно было выбирать.  
Раздался оглушающий звук выстрела, и Арей упал на колени, зажимая рукой рану в сердце, из которой, орошая траву, хлестала кровь. В него стреляли экзорцисты... Где-то позади через них пытались пробиться люди, которые были ему дороги — старик-бармен, девушки, с которыми он пришел... Их крики заглушали гремящие, как гром, обрывчатые слова экзорцистов: «Демон! Демон!». Ксенофобия в очередной раз победила здравый смысл.  
Снова выстрел. Арей упал на траву, захлебываясь кровью. Он видел, как еще одна пуля летит к нему, и зажмурился в предвкушении новой боли. Но ничего не произошло. Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел перед собой широкую спину отца. Пуля отскочила от его меча.  
Экзорцисты отшатнулись. Сражаться с Айоном было для них бессмысленной затеей, и они это прекрасно знали. Архангел достал из кармана ключи от Рая и поднял вверх. В тот же миг по поляне пробежал удивительно яркий свет, уничтожив все оружие экзорцистов. Те в страхе кинулись бежать. Испугались то ли неведомого доселе могущества, то ли порванного шаблона. Арей хотел бы засмеяться — но лишь закашлялся, вновь сплевывая кровь.  
Айон повернулся к нему. Кровь текла с подбородка Арея тонкой струйкой. Архангел осторожно приподнял его за плечи и коснулся губами губ, делясь энергией. Раны сына понемногу затягивались. Никому во всей Вселенной Айон не позволил бы причинить ему вред. Он должен был быть рядом. Всегда.  
К ним подбежали жители городка и окружили, дожидаясь, пока Арей придет в себя. Они и правда любили его. Переживали за него. Даже после того, что видели.  
«Убедился, что я не могу без тебя?..» — мысленно спросил Арей, зная, что отец услышит.  
— Я ничего другого и не ожидал. Ты всегда проигрываешь.  
«Я от тебя тоже. Ведь ты всегда побеждаешь...»  
Арей закашлялся, и Айон снова поцеловал его, не давая крови пролиться на землю.  
«Видишь, что бывает, когда ты оставляешь меня одного...»  
— Ребенок...  
«Зато твой ребенок», — усмехнулся Арей.  
— А сейчас помолчи и не сопротивляйся, — велел Айон.  
Арей закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как по телу струится энергия, придавая силы.  
«Хватит...»  
— Я сам знаю, когда хватит.  
Сумев поднять руку, Арей ударил отца в лицо, заставляя разорвать контакт.  
— А вот теперь хватит, — довольно усмехнулся Айон. Раз у сына хватило на это сил, значит, все уже было хорошо.  
Арей поднялся, пошатываясь. Отец поддержал его. Горожане не решались подходить к ним близко, опасаясь Айона в истинном обличьи. Его-то они не знали. Он спас их героя — но не более того.  
— Ну что, дальше сам разберешься? — спросил Айон, понимая, что лучше всего было бы сейчас уйти. Он был здесь лишним. Катастрофически лишним. У него был свой рай. А этот стоило оставить с сыном наедине.  
— Я до Элизиума в таком состоянии не долечу.  
— Ты вроде собирался здесь остаться.  
— Давай все это мы обсудим позже. Постой здесь и подожди.  
Раздав указания, Арей направился к людям. Айон принял человеческий облик и остался стоять, скрестив руки на груди. Все косились на него и перешептывались. Арей что-то объяснял, и хотелось гордиться им в этот момент. Он стал для кого-то архангелом — пусть не там и не так, как хотелось. Но его любили. Его защищали. Он был дорог кому-то, потому что сделал кому-то добро.  
Наконец переговоры принесли результат, и Арей махнул отцу рукой, призывая подойти.  
— Хочешь выпить на халяву? — ухмыльнулся он.  
— Все за наш счет, — подтвердил бармен.  
— Ну, пойдем... — согласился Айон.  
Он обнял Арея за плечи, и вся компания отправилась в бар. После такого выпить, пожалуй, хотелось всем.  
— Все же мне нравится эта планета, — с усмешкой поведал Айон, прихлебывая вино из бокала. После того, как страсти немного улеглись, и они с сыном вновь остались вдвоем. — Есть здесь что-то особенное, и, однажды побывав, уже невозможно улететь... Рай с ней ни в какое сравнение не идет.  
— Раньше ты так не думал, — усмехнулся Арей в ответ.  
— Ты сильно изменился за эти годы.  
— Прямо так уж заметно?  
— А что, разве нет? В юношестве ты совсем тощий был. И злой.  
— Я просто давно не пытался тебя убить, — захохотал Арей.  
Айон с любовью поцеловал его в губы, заставляя не продолжать разговор. Он до сих пор корил себя за ту слабость. Если бы он тогда убил сына, между ними не произошло бы всего того, что случилось за эти несколько прекрасных лет...  
— Расскажи мне, как ты теперь живешь, — предложил он, улыбаясь.  
— Да без проблем, — тут же согласился Арей. — Тут недалеко мой «Хаммер» стоит. Поехали в мой дом.  
Всю дорогу он говорил что-то о характеристиках, но из его речей не было понятно ни слова. Айон усмехнулся, воочию оценив столь восхваляемый сыном автомобиль. Надпись «Дьявол» вместо номера была вполне в духе Арея.  
— По тебе машина, ничего так, — похвалил архангел. — Большая, черная, агрессивная.  
Сын красноречиво закатил глаза.  
Дом был построен с размахом. Снаружи он блистал великолепием и красотой, внутри же напоминал лабиринт. С непривычки там можно было заблудиться. Хоть их вкусы и отличались, а особняк по масштабности был несравним с Элизиумом, Айон все же чувствовал, что Арей всеми силами старается походить на него.  
Тщеславный, самоуверенный болван. Он никогда не допускал мысль, что в жизни сына мог быть кто-то лучше него. Кто-то, кто показал настоящее добро. Кто-то, кто никогда не говорил о добре и не учил ему. Кто просто творил его, как дышал. Потому что не мог иначе. И не хотел. Познав все это, уже невозможно было согласиться на меньшее. Продолжать верить отцу, который много говорил, но ни черта не делал.  
В этой реальности казалось, что он не хуже. Может, только казалось. Этот Арей так не считал. Ведь сравнивал с идеалом, а не с дерьмом. Он не знал другого Айона. Зато знал того, кто был во сто крат лучше любого него.

Арей был очень недоволен тем, что на их прогулку отец взял с собой мать. Но приходилось терпеть ее общество. Вот и сейчас, сидя на лесной поляне, он с отвращением наблюдал, как Мариса зовет Айона уединиться где-нибудь невдалеке.  
— Она меня достала, — нервно заявил он отцу, когда тот подошел. — Я ее терпеть не могу.  
— Она тебя тоже, — усмехнулся Айон, заключая его в объятия. — Она тебе не доверяет.  
— А ты доверяешь?  
— Иногда стоит доверять тем, кого любишь. Ты, наверное, думаешь, что я никогда не позволяю вам всем больше, чем вы заслуживаете? У меня ведь тоже чувства есть.  
— Ты говорил, что я сумасшедший дьявол...  
— Ты тоже многое говорил... И всегда лгал... А теперь ты больше не лжешь мне...  
— Ты видел мою душу... Читаешь мои мысли... Как я могу от тебя что-то утаить?..  
— Только поэтому?..  
— Нет... Ты единственный, кому я могу довериться...  
Пожалуй, Арей и правда хотел пытаться верить отцу. Но слишком многое постоянно шло не так. И сам он постоянно делал что-то, что вызывало неприязнь. Вот, например, сейчас. На кой черт он потащил с собой мать? Решил поиграть в дружную семью во имя иллюзии счастья? Как же это раздражало. А он пропускал все недовольство мимо ушей. Мастерски игнорировал неудобное и не вписывающееся в картину мира. Впрочем, так делали все.  
— Я редко читаю твои мысли, — вздохнул Айон. — Я стараюсь тебе доверять... Но иногда ты не оставляешь мне выбора...  
— Потому что я дьявол...  
— Ты не дьявол... Не смей больше так говорить... Не смей... Не смей ненавидеть жизнь... Ты мой сын... Кем бы ты ни был...  
— Я знаю...  
— Забудь о том, что ты пережил... Я теперь с тобой... И всегда буду с тобой...  
— Сотри мне память, — внезапно попросил Арей. — Я не хочу все это помнить...  
— Но ты же всегда говорил, что это хуже смерти...  
Да, черт побери. Потому что надежда была сильнее всего. Но теперь... Боль настолько измучила, что хотелось лишь одного — чтобы она ушла. И на это было невыносимо смотреть.  
Арей ненавидел этого себя — слабого, безвольного придурка, готового променять любовь на покой. Перестать бороться. Смириться и жрать уготованное кем-то дерьмо.  
— Помнить это — вот что хуже смерти...  
— Нет, Арей, я не могу... Я уже пытался... Просто надо смириться с прошлым...  
— Я с этим никогда не смирюсь... Ничего не кончилось... Я по-прежнему двигаюсь в пропасть...  
— Все будет хорошо...  
Даже у отца хватало мозгов понять, что это так не работает. Что нельзя возлюбить дерьмо, забыв о том, как выглядит счастье. Этот Айон искренне желал лучшего — но снова не мог помочь абсолютно ничем.  
— Помнишь тот день, когда мы впервые встретились в Аду?.. — тихо шепнул Арей, крепче прижимаясь к нему и пряча лицо в ниспадающих на плечи седых волосах. — Прости, что я не пошел с тобой тогда...  
— Почему ты не пошел?..  
— Потому что я был недостоин тебя... Все мое существо было скованно страхом... Всегда... И до сих пор...  
— Не бойся ничего, Арей... Со мной — не бойся...  
— Я предал тебя...  
— Я прощаю... Все прощаю, только будь счастлив...  
— Я не заслужил...  
— Заслужил...  
Приподняв голову сына за подбородок, Айон поцеловал его в лоб. Он был таким добрым, таким бесконечно светлым в это мгновение, что отчаянно хотелось остаться в этой реальности. Быть с ним вместо этого неблагодарного идиота, которому всего и всегда было мало. Означало ли это, что и он сам бежал от боли, соглашаясь жрать то, что дают?  
— Арей, ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе в тот день? — ободряюще улыбнулся Айон, заглядывая сыну в глаза. — Ты все равно пойдешь по пути истины. Ты сам хочешь этого. И я хочу. Ты можешь все. Ведь я тебя люблю.  
— Папа... — прошептал Арей, зарываясь лицом в его волосы. Сегодня их ждала еще одна потрясающая ночь.  
Просыпаться в объятиях отца было настоящим наслаждением. Едва открыв глаза, Арей увидел перед собой улыбку Айона и ласковый взгляд, греющий искренней любовью. Ощутив прилив беззаботного счастья, демон засмеялся и крепко обнял отца, зарываясь носом в густые белоснежные волосы. От поцелуя по телу пробежало тепло, проникая в самую душу.  
— Ты давно так научился? — выдохнул Арей, изумленно глядя на отца.  
— Недавно. Адам научил.  
— Я смотрю, он тебя многому научил...  
— Ну да... Но архангел должен это уметь...  
— Ты теперь вообще всесильный...  
— Не преувеличивай.  
— Ты же узнал от Адама об управлении реальностью... Расскажи мне.  
— Не скажу.  
— Раньше ты все мне рассказывал...  
— Не все. Далеко не все.  
— Ты мне не доверяешь?  
— Доверяю.  
— Я для тебя дьявол?  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, крепко обнимая сына. Как же он ненавидел подобные вопросы...  
— А ты доверяешь мне? — вкрадчиво прошептал он ему на ушко.  
Арей задрожал от этого хриплого шепота и последующего укуса в шею. Непроизвольно застонав, выгнулся, устраиваясь поудобнее и подставляя себя отцу. Тот принялся ласково покусывать бледную шею, срывая с губ благодарные стоны удовольствия. Опрометчиво понадеявшись на то, что неприятного разговора удастся избежать, Айон оказался совершенно не готов к ответу.  
— Я боюсь, — выпалил Арей, тяжело дыша. — Прости, я боюсь.  
Чтобы чем-то заполнить образовавшуюся паузу, Айон принялся целовать сына, надеясь заставить забыться, полностью растворившись в неге любви.  
— Тебе нечего бояться, — улыбнулся он, наконец сообразив, что сказать. Улегшись на Арея, он с нежностью смотрел ему в глаза, не давая в себе сомневаться. — Я никогда, клянусь, никогда не сделаю тебе больно. И никому больше не позволю заставлять тебя страдать. Я люблю тебя. Больше всего на свете.  
Сын обхватил руками, прижимаясь щекой к мускулистой груди. В объятиях отца было хорошо и спокойно, но стоило лишь на секунду прервать их, как вся боль возвращалась назад...

В тот день валил снег. Арей медленным шагом шел по деревянному помосту. От реки, раскинувшейся вокруг и покрытой льдом, веяло безысходностью. Это место казалось совершенно заброшенным. Далекие дома на другом берегу сливались в сплошную серость. Небо, заволоченное серыми тучами, висело над демоном тяжелой пеленой, будто готовое рухнуть и раздавить собой. На душе царила гнетущая пустота. Или у него просто уже не было души?  
Подгнившие доски шумно скрипели под ногами. Этот звук, нарушающий полную тишину, порядком раздражал Арея. Демон остановился. У самого края, где внизу стелился ледяной покров. Он мог бы пройти по льду. Куда-то в призрачную даль, где смутно виднелись заснеженные крыши. Но не пошел. Он не стремился туда. Жизнь не для него — он давно понял это. Именно поэтому ему был так приятен покой этого места. Ледяной, умиротворяющий покой.  
Он уселся на помост, свесив ноги, и уставился на небо. Оно было серым — но переливалось бесконечным количеством оттенков. Здесь Арей ощущал свою вечность. Ничто не мешало ему. Не было ни назойливых людей, ни яркого света солнца. Холод сковал это место, распространяя в воздухе свежесть. Она отрезвляла — но и опьяняла одновременно.  
Ему казалось, что отец сейчас сидит рядом. Что изо всех сил сжимает его заледеневшую руку, но все равно не может согреть. Его тепла — его жара, его огня — даже его не хватит, чтобы обогреть. Все, к чему Арей прикоснется, умрет. Не лучше ли ему существовать здесь, в гармонии со своей сутью? Здесь, где все мертво изначально?  
Он никогда не понимал, для чего существует здесь. В этом странном живом и умирающем мире, где все умирает, но остается существовать. Ему сложно было понять, что такое смерть. Ведь мир не умирал — он лишь менялся. Но он понял. Понял, когда увидел ее своими глазами. И возненавидел ее так же, как ненавидел жизнь.  
В тот день он хотел умереть. Но выбрал ад. Чтобы пройти его и слиться с отцом. Чтобы никогда больше его не потерять. Наверное, так должно было быть. Но Арею казалось, что он утонул в этом аду. Что он никогда больше не станет частью отца.  
Слезы... Слезы раскаяния никогда не растопят лед души. Ведь не в чем каяться. Арей чувствовал лишь страх и отчаяние. Ему было одиноко. Отец нужен был ему прямо сейчас, один он не смог бы пройти этот путь. Он хотел, чтобы Айон заставил вновь ощутить его. Слиться с ним. Заставил страдания сына сгореть в своем огне. Он ведь уже сделал это однажды...  
Лишь в одном Арей был уверен теперь — кроме Айона, его вечности, он не хотел больше ничего. Ничто без него не имело смысла. И его самого не существовало без отца.  
Айон был всемогущим. Реальность, как мягкое тесто, принимала ту форму, что он приказывал ей. Будь они сейчас едины, Арей смог бы победить свое безумие.  
Айону не нужно было зло, чтобы творить добро. Зла для него не существовало вовсе. Быть может, именно это и погубило его в итоге...  
Когда зло все же нагрянуло, внезапно, без предупреждения, Айон не смог противостоять ему. Ведь оно приняло облик того, что он любил больше всего на свете...  
Когда сын пришел к нему, в его глазах плясало безумие, а руки изо всех сил вцеплялись в меч. Едва заметив боль и разочарование на лице отца, он бросился на него, и их клинки скрестились в поединке. Бой был недолгим. Почти сразу Айон выбил меч из рук сына, немного задев его и оросив кровью пол. Арей взвыл, падая на колени и впиваясь в отца полным злости взглядом.  
— Мы побеждаем зло, лишь склоняя его на сторону добра. Я думал, что смогу победить зло в твоей душе, — с печалью произнес Айон, опускаясь на одно колено и предпринимая попытку погладить сына по волосам. Арей дернулся, уходя от прикосновения, и попытался вцепиться отцу в горло, но тот схватил за руку, заставляя вновь ощутить себя безмерно беспомощным. Марионеткой, послушной чужой воле. И даже не находящей достаточно осознанности, чтобы это понять.  
Арей вдруг заплакал, как ребенок, и уткнулся ему в плечо, весь дрожа. Айон улыбнулся и прижал его к себе, с нежностью заключая в объятия. Сын всегда был жертвой. Всегда нуждался лишь в любви и сострадании. Просто несчастный ребенок с непростой судьбой.  
— Нет... Не могу... — всхлипнул Арей, цепляясь за рубашку на груди отца. — Нет...  
Острый клинок пронзил сердце Айона. Кровь хлынула на Арея, и тот отшатнулся, принявшись отползать назад. Его глаза расширились от ужаса. Осознав, что сделал, он протяжно взвыл и сжал голову руками, вонзив в себя когти. Дикий крик вырвался из его уст.  
Он пронзил мечом отца, который обнимал его. Который доверился. Убил, потому что остался предан Правителю Ада. Навеки. Даже этот Айон не был ценнее того, что он дал.  
— Я убил его! — закричал Арей в пустоту, истерично смеясь. — Я не оставил тебе выбора!  
И Правитель Ада действительно появился. Соткался из пространства прямо перед ним. Поднял с пола, взяв за горло. И негромко ответил, глядя прямо в глаза:  
— Нет. Этого не произошло.

***

Сознание возвращалось с трудом. Когда Арей наконец пришел в себя и смог обвести комнату мутным взглядом, то увидел перед собой взволнованное лицо отца. Где-то позади маячил Агварес и нервно грыз и без того обгрызенные ногти.  
— А?.. Что?.. — непонимающе спросил Арей.  
— Ты тут уже полночи без сознания валяешься! — укоризненно возмутился Айон. — Что, так перепил, что аж до кровати не дошел?!  
— А это... Все... Мне привиделось, что ли?..  
— Что?!  
— Как ты... Мы... Как прошлое...  
Архангел влепил сыну такую оглушительную пощечину, что Агварес за его спиной подпрыгнул от страха.  
— Ты связно говорить будешь?!  
До Арея наконец дошло.  
— Папа, ты живой!..  
— А ты наркоман! Последние мозги пропил! Нажрался, накурился, ты какой пример сыну подаешь?!  
Дьяволу сейчас на все было плевать. Он обнял обалдевшего от его поведения Айона и счастливо бормотал:  
— Я знал, что прошлое нельзя изменить!..  
В голове как зацикленная пластинка вертелись подзабывшиеся за эти годы слова Правителя Ада: «Если изменения не противоречат реальности, они остаются в ней». Они противоречили. Всему противоречили, черт побери.  
Архангел оторвал сына от себя и, отнеся в спальню, бросил на кровать.  
— Отоспись, я с тобой утром поговорю, — проворчал он, хмуря брови.  
— А мне куда идти?.. — робко спросил Агварес.  
— Со мной пошли, — велел Айон, беря его за руку. — Нечего тут с этим алкоголиком торчать.  
Дьяволенок послушно пошел за архангелом. О нем стоило позаботиться, раз уж ему достался такой непутевый отец.  
— Ты спать хочешь? — заботливо поинтересовался Айон.  
Агварес замотал головой.  
— А есть?  
Агварес кивнул. Айон повел его на кухню.  
— У него тут что-нибудь кроме бухла и наркоты есть вообще?! — возмущался он, копаясь в тумбочках, шкафах и холодильнике.  
В итоге поиски увенчались успехом. Были найдены две готовые сосиски. Похоже, к Арею приходили гости. Вряд ли он готовил для себя. Да и для гостей. Скорее, настаивал на самообслуживании. А потом требовал за собой убирать.  
— Как это есть можно? — не понимал архангел. Но Агварес умял все за один присест. — Он что, одними полуфабрикатами ребенка собирается кормить? Нет, все, надо браться за его воспитание...  
Он собирался ворчать еще очень долго, но внезапно замолк. На кухню забрел полусонный Арей, еще не пришедший в себя, и, чтобы лучше держать равновесие, прислонился плечом к стене.  
— Папа...  
— Я с тобой даже разговаривать не хочу.  
— Я в прошлом был...  
— И что дальше?  
— Я изменил прошлое, а оно не изменилось... А если бы изменилось, ты бы умер...  
Айон подошел к сыну и решительно взял его за подбородок, наклоняясь, чтобы считать мысли. Арей зажмурился. На всякий случай. Впрочем, отец не лез особенно глубоко — да и не хотелось его пускать. Когда он отпустил и погладил по голове, дьявол нерешительно приоткрыл один глаз. Айон усмехнулся.  
— Ты, чем прошлое менять, лучше бы о будущем подумал. О сыне, например.  
Подойдя к Агваресу, который сидел и грыз ногти, Арей обнял его за плечи и с довольной физиономией уткнулся в растрепанные волосы.  
— Сынок... Мой...  
— Будешь и дальше такой образ жизни вести — будет мой.  
— Не отдам.  
— Я и спрашивать не буду.  
— Агварес, ты же не пойдешь к дедушке?  
Боясь сказать что-то не то, дьяволенок промолчал, отвернувшись. Арей вздохнул.  
— Неслабо над ним поиздевались... Ну ничего, со мной и не такое было... Меня в детстве в Аду вообще кнутом били... Знаешь, какие потом на спине шрамы оставались? Раны от адского кнута не так-то быстро заживают.  
— Ты мне рассказываешь? — фыркнул Айон.  
— Я ему рассказываю... А тебя что, тоже били?  
— Глупый вопрос.  
— Ну да... А в той реальности все было по-другому... Еще хуже... Потому что ты умер...  
— Что за пессимистичные разговоры! Ты сегодня сына нашел! Радоваться надо!  
— Я радуюсь...  
Дьяволенок царапнул когтями стол и, повернувшись к Арею, робко объявил:  
— Папа, я есть хочу...  
Арей залез на стол и достал со шкафа пачку сосисок. Увидев, где он прячет запасы, Айон хмыкнул. У него были большие сомнения насчет условий хранения продуктов в этом доме. Да и, пожалуй, их съедобности в целом.  
— Пошли лучше в Рай. Оба нормально поедите, — предложил он.  
Посмотрев на голодного Агвареса, Арей решил согласиться.  
Рассвет они встречали в саду Рая, сидя под огромным раскидистым дубом. Под утро утомившиеся Арей с Агваресом уснули — Агварес на коленях у Арея, а Арей на плече у Айона.  
Мимо как раз проходил Сатана. Он всегда вставал с рассветом и выходил на утреннюю пробежку. Но довольно редко встречал кого-то в такую рань. Остановившись возле дуба, под которым они сидели, он спросил Айона, что это за ребенок. Получив ответ: «Это твой внук», он сначала не поверил, а потом, разглядев Агвареса, понял, что это правда.  
— А Азриэль?.. — спросил он тихо.  
— О ней ничего не известно.  
— Значит, она все-таки родила...  
— Почему ты не попросишь Адама ее найти?  
— Эта мразь ничего не делает просто так. Айон... Попроси его ты... Для тебя он сделает что угодно...  
— Прости, но это не вариант. Я с ним уже десять лет не разговариваю.  
Адам имел привычку появляться именно в тот момент, когда о нем говорили. Вот и сейчас он, незаметно подкравшись к Сатане сзади, громко сообщил:  
— Братик, обзываться некрасиво!  
Дьявол от неожиданности подпрыгнул на полметра и, развернувшись, двинул ангелу по лицу. Тот не успел увернуться и рухнул лицом в траву. Арей, Агварес и Айон дружно улыбнулись, глядя на это редкое зрелище. Поскольку вчера прошел дождь, кое-где земля еще не высохла, и Адам умудрился упасть как раз в грязную лужу. Зло глядя на Сатану, он поднялся и, молча взяв его за волосы, потащил за собой. Помня, что с идиотом не спорят, дьявол не возражал. Только усмехался, глядя, как ангел стирает рукавом грязь с лица.  
— Пап, а кто это? — спросил Агварес. Потасовка разбудила его, и теперь он сонно хлопал глазами, но смотрел вслед удаляющимся братьям с большим интересом.  
— Седой — твой дедушка, — объяснил Арей. — А придурочный — прадедушка. Или дядя... Черт, как это называется... Короче, отец дедушки. Вот. И брат дедушки…  
— Это называется «мальчик напился и изнасиловал собственную тетю», — объяснил Айон.  
— Отстань! — огрызнулся Арей.  
— Не смей мне хамить.  
— Да пошел ты! Черт... Вон мама идет... Какого черта они все встают в такую рань?!  
— Они еще не ложились. Кроме Сатаны.  
— И почему вы с мамой до сих пор вместе? Что в ней примечательного, кроме красивого тела? Или ты ее за большую грудь любишь?  
— Арей, тебе не стыдно так о своей матери говорить?  
— А что, я не прав?  
— Абсолютно. Мариса очень хороший человек и интересный собеседник.  
— Что-то я не замечал, чтобы вы с ней часто разговаривали.  
— А жаль...  
Женщина между тем уже подошла к ним и, склонившись над Агваресом, спросила:  
— Это что за чудо?  
— Сама ты чудо! — разозлился Арей. — Папа, я не могу ее видеть! Я пошел на Землю!  
Дьявол телепортировался, забрав с собой Агвареса. Айон не стал их останавливать. Поднявшись, он поправил очки и воззрился на Марису. Та, уперев руки в бока, заявила:  
— Ты уже неделю от меня бегаешь! Мы поговорим наконец или нет?  
Архангел снова поправил очки и задумчиво уставился в небо.  
— О чем?  
— О нас!  
— Нас?  
— Айон, не зли меня! Не делай вид, будто ты не понимаешь, о чем я говорю!  
— Совершенно не понимаю.  
Женщина ударила его коленом в живот.  
— Так понятнее?  
— Еще раз так сделаешь...  
Не дав договорить, Мариса схватила Айона за ворот и, притянув к себе, поцеловала в губы. Архангел взял ее за плечи и резко отстранил от себя.  
— Ну что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? — недовольно надулась Мариса. С такой претензией, будто это он был неправ.  
— Прогресс, — иронично усмехнулся Айон. — Пытаешься извиниться. С тобой это редко бывает.  
— Ну что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделала?  
— Роди мне сына.  
— Опять?!  
— Послушай, почему всегда, когда я прошу тебя кого-нибудь мне родить, ты реагируешь так, будто я тебе предлагаю из Рая на Землю без космического корабля слетать?! Это что, запредельный подвиг?!  
— Да!  
— Мариса, я сына хочу!  
— У тебя Арей есть!  
— Вот именно! Одним больше, одним меньше, тебе что, так сложно, что ли?  
— На кой черт, я не понимаю, тебе нужен еще один придурок с мозгами набекрень?!  
— А ты рожай с нормальными мозгами!  
— Отвали!  
— Значит, нет?  
— Нет!  
— Ну и все!  
— Что все?! Да пошел ты!  
— Мариса, да ты вспомни, как мы счастливы были, когда только полюбили друг друга... Когда Арей рос... Когда мы с тобой семьей были, а не просто любовниками...  
— Ты меня не убедил.  
— И как мне сказать, чтобы тебя убедить?  
— Никак. Это все равно бесполезно.  
— Мариса...  
Она снова впилась в его губы. Ее руки заскользили по его телу, проникая под рубашку и гладя рельефные мускулы пресса.  
— Мариса! — раздраженно одернул Айон.  
Женщина вцепилась ему в волосы, затыкая рот поцелуем и не давая возмущаться.  
— Не хочешь со мной нормально разговаривать — будет как обычно. Согласен?  
Вздохнув, Айон обнял ее за талию и припал губами к податливо изогнутой шее. Мариса обвила его ногой за пояс. Что уж тут поделать — да, он был согласен. Трахаться у них получалось куда как лучше, чем говорить.


	19. Глава 19. Дочь Адама

— А помнишь, как мы в детстве целовались тайком?..  
Сатана поднял голову и чистыми фиолетовыми глазами посмотрел на брата. Адам улыбался. Он затащил к себе нытьем и обвинениями, и проще было согласиться, чтобы он отстал. Но и обсуждать его извращенные фантазии не было совершенно никакого желания.  
— Помнишь ту единственную ночь, когда мы спали втроем — ты, я и Лилит? — почти восторженно продолжал он. — Мы оба вошли в нее одновременно, и мне казалось, что мы все трое слились в одно целое...  
— Наутро ты проснулся и охренел.  
— А что я должен был делать? Конспирация...  
— Адам, кончай, тебя твоя озабоченность до добра не доведет. Ты вообще уже готов спать со всем, что движется.  
Вместо ответа ангел куснул дьявола за ухо.  
— Не со всем, поверь, далеко не со всем... Но ты входишь в этот список...  
Сатана, матернувшись, попытался вырваться из объятий брата. Адам вцепился ему в волосы и больно дернул, заставляя запрокинуть голову назад. Кристально чистые глаза дьявола почернели от злости.  
— Самаэль... Мой Самаэль... — пропел ангел восторженно-возбужденным голосом маньяка-психопата. — Ты ведь помнишь, что было в тот раз, когда ты сопротивлялся моему желанию?  
— Ты сломал мне жизнь!  
— Правильно... И могу это сделать дважды... Мне это не составит труда...  
— Мразь...  
— Знаешь, как меня заводит, когда ты сыплешь проклятиями и все равно не можешь ничего сделать?.. Мне всегда нравилось смотреть на чужие страдания... Моральные или физические...  
— Урод... — злобно прошипел дьявол, переполненный ненавистью. — Ты просто моральный урод! Айон не может быть твоим сыном!  
— Может, поверь мне, может, — невозмутимо уверил Адам. — С чего ты вдруг вообще о нем вспомнил?  
— Ты и мизинца его не стоишь!  
— Если бы не я, его бы не было, разве нет? Я трахнул единственную женщину, которую ты любил за всю свою жизнь, и он — плод вашей с ней боли. И моей власти над всеми вами.  
— Власть... Ради этого ты рушишь судьбы, ломаешь и калечишь души? Зачем? С каждым шагом, думая возвыситься, ты опускаешься все ниже.  
— Но я иду по вашим трупам. И, чтобы не упасть, мне всегда нужны новые. А пока я хочу развлечься. Ты в последнее время слишком много себе позволяешь, братик. Думаю, ты достоин наказания, а я — моральной компенсации.  
Дьявол предостерегающе зарычал, обнажая клыки. Адам разбил ему скулу, ударив тяжелым ботинком по лицу. Сатана сплюнул кровь.  
— Ты как наш отец...  
— Что?.. — потрясенно переспросил ангел, вздрогнув. И Сатана испытал короткое ликование от того, что хоть чем-то смог его пронять.  
— Ты думал, я до сих пор не знаю?! Да я узнал все еще в тот день! Я знаю, как умерли наши родители! Знаю, что ты тоже мог умереть!  
— И ты... Смирился?..  
— Да! Потому что любил! Их любил, тебя любил! Они дали мне жизнь! Мне было плевать, что мой отец оказался такой мразью! Жизнь продолжалась!  
Адам дернул Сатану за волосы с такой силой, что он захрипел, и заорал ему в лицо:  
— Как ты мог его любить после того, что он со мной сделал?! Из-за него я такой!  
— Ты из-за себя такой. С Айоном ты творил вещи и похуже, но он все равно любит тебя. Ты не его отец. Ты просто не можешь быть его отцом.  
Ангел в ярости ударил дьявола лицом об пол.  
— Ты... Ты... Ты всю жизнь забирал себе то, что принадлежало мне... Мать любила тебя, Лилит любила тебя, для Айона ты стал отцом... Со мной он никогда так не разговаривал... Ненавижу тебя... Наш отец постоянно бил меня, а тебя не трогал... Почему?! Почему?!  
— Мама изменяла ему. В тот день он хотел убить вас обоих и отправил меня на другой конец планеты, чтобы я ничего не видел. Я его сын. А ты сын любовника матери. Мы с тобой от разных отцов, брат...  
Ангел разжал затекшие от напряжения пальцы и уставился в пространство невидящим взглядом. О, это, возможно, было его единственное по-настоящему больное место. Может, стоило раньше все ему рассказать?  
— Откуда ты?.. — с трудом выдавил он.  
— Мне рассказал один из любовников нашей матери, — не без удовольствия ответил Сатана, созерцая растерянное выражение на его лице.  
— Почему ты никогда мне не говорил?..  
— Ты тоже многое скрывал от меня.  
— Я не верю...  
— В архивах еще сохранились записи тех годов. Им ты поверишь.  
— Нет... Нет... Этого просто не может быть...  
— Что, потерял оправдание быть сволочью?  
— Почему ты мне не сказал?! Дьявол, почему?!  
— В твоем вопросе уже содержится ответ.  
Адам ударил Сатану ботинком по лицу и, повалив на пол, поставил колено ему на грудь. Низко склонился над ним — так, что волосы, рассыпаясь по плечам, кончиками касались его щек.  
— Я убью тебя... Как всегда мечтал... Ненавижу... Самаэль...  
Сатана смотрел без страха или ненависти, оставаясь абсолютно спокойным. И это бесило больше всего.  
— Я утешал тебя, когда отец тебя бил, — напомнил он.  
— Унизительно вспоминать об этом... Он вечно давил на меня своим положением. Он ненавидел меня за то, что по его законам я должен был занять его трон, но ему и в голову не пришло их поменять. Какое же удовольствие я испытал, когда создал общество, свободное от его маразма.  
— Адам, помнишь, когда мы были маленькие, ты так же бил меня?  
— Я любил слушать, как ты кричишь от боли... Ты даже никогда не пытался дать сдачи... И забывал об этом через пять минут...  
Ангел прочертил когтем полосу на шее брата и, коснувшись ее губами, залез языком в рану. Сатана ударил его в лицо.  
— Я уже давно не ребенок. И не собираюсь снова тебя терпеть.  
Адам облизнулся. По подбородку текла струйка крови дьявола, смешиваясь с его собственной. Кровь брата по-прежнему оставалась божественно вкусной. Несмотря ни на что.  
— И что ты мне сделаешь?  
— Лежать как бревно и ждать, на какой садизм у тебя хватит фантазии на этот раз, я точно не буду.  
— Знаешь, Самаэльчик, так будет даже интереснее... Да, кстати, ты, наверное, не в курсе, что я спал с твоей дочерью?  
— Урод...  
— И мне было плевать, хочет она или нет...  
— Дьявол...  
Сатана сомкнул руки на шее брата. Адам криво усмехнулся.  
— Обожаю, когда ты так на меня смотришь... Да, кстати, я знаю, где сейчас находится твоя дочь...  
Гнев дьявола мгновенно улетучился. Он слишком хотел знать ответ.  
— Говори сейчас же: где она?! — зарычал он, позабыв обо всем на свете.  
— Здесь я ставлю условия, — самодовольно напомнил Адам.  
— Что ты хочешь за эту информацию?!  
— Тебя. Вернемся к тому, с чего мы начали наш разговор. Я хочу тебя. Подчинишься и будешь делать все, что я тебе скажу — узнаешь, где Азриэль.  
Шантаж. О да, это было так в его стиле. Трахнуть добровольно-принудительно. Сделать вид, что это не изнасилование. С ней он поступал так же? Чем он на нее давил?  
— Ты назвал ее Мирабелла... — хмуро произнес Сатана. — В честь нашей матери... Если бы она не умерла так рано, ты бы и с ней переспал?  
— Обязательно. Тем более, что она была чертовски красивой, правда? Поэтому, наверное, и имела столько любовников. Жаль, что я не успел... Ну да ладно. Мы сейчас не о прошлых сожалениях. Первое, братик: хочешь-не хочешь, а свою кровь тебе придется дать мне выпить. Мне слишком нравится ее вкус и твое унижение, чтобы не воспользоваться этим шансом. Знай свое место, дьявол!  
— Адам...  
— Заткнись.  
— Я хотел тебя спросить: ты когда-нибудь хоть кого-нибудь любил?  
Адам сделал вид, что задумался. Ему вспомнился давний разговор с Лилит.  
— Лилит, скажи честно, кто лучше — я или Сатана? — спросил он тогда.  
— Сатана, — без раздумий ответила демоница.  
— Я не про моральные качества, — отмахнулся ангел. — Кто из нас лучший любовник?  
— Сатана.  
— Это еще почему?!  
— Потому что «любовник» — это от слова любить. А у тебя с этим, прости, проблемы. Дело не в том, что у него опыта меньше или практики, он просто искренне любит меня, и это, поверь, не заменит то, в чем ты за свою жизнь так сильно преуспел.  
Тогда ее слова очень глубоко задели. Обидели. Но стало легче, когда он признал, что она права.  
— М-м... А зачем тебе это знать?  
— Не ответишь?  
— Ну, почему же... Нет, не любил. Я не умею. Физически — пожалуйста, что угодно, от нежности до страсти. Но чистые и искренние чувства — это не мое.  
— Даже Айона?..  
— Не знаю... Наверное, нет. Просто я к нему привязался.  
— Ты лжешь.  
— Чего?..  
— Я вижу.  
— Сейчас глаза выцарапаю — вообще видеть нечем будет!  
— Я давно научился понимать твои чувства.  
— Чувства?! К дьяволу, какие чувства?!  
Сатана усмехнулся краем рта.  
— И к дьяволу тоже...  
Адам заехал ему локтем по лицу.  
— Молчи, падаль! Я не разрешал тебе открывать рот!  
Сатана дернулся, но ангел снова схватил его за волосы и намотал их себе на руку. Дьявол оскалился. Расстегнув плащ, Адам достал из-за пазухи нож и полоснул его лезвием по лицу. Закричав от боли, Сатана вонзил когти в горло брата. Но добился только новой вспышки ярости.  
— Я велел тебе заткнуться! — прошипел Адам, сбрасывая его руки. Воткнув нож в ладонь дьявола, он пригвоздил ее к полу. И явно не собирался на этом останавливаться. — Я тебя еще заставлю передо мной унижаться...  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату бесцеремонно вошла женщина в сопровождении двух прислужников. Остановившись прямо за спиной Адама, она надменно усмехнулась:  
— Что, на мужиков потянуло, старый пидарас?  
Пытаясь скрыть, что обалдел от такого приветствия, ангел выдернул нож из брата и поднялся, стеснительно пряча его за спиной.  
— Ну, здравствуй, Адам.  
— Анеида?.. Выглядишь, как шлюха...  
— На себя посмотри.  
Женщина загадочно и самоуверенно улыбалась, и Адам тихо балдел от ее улыбки. Анеиду он по-прежнему любил, но до сих пор не хотел себе в этом признаваться. Вдоволь насмотревшись в ее глаза, он окинул взглядом ее фигуру. Короткое кожаное платье обтягивало идеальное тело, дорогие браслеты блестели драгоценными камнями, густые черные волосы рассыпались по плечам.  
— Слюной не захлебнись, — посоветовала Анеида. Адам сглотнул.  
— Самаэль, выйди.  
Сатана, чертыхаясь, матерясь и проклиная братца всеми известными ему способами, ушел, хлопнув дверью. Адам обнял женщину за пояс и притянул к себе.  
— Я так скучал по тебе...  
Анеида оттолкнула его, едва почувствовала касание губ на своей шее.  
— Не понял...  
— Я не сомневалась. Кровь с рожи сотри, извращенец озабоченный.  
— Чего ты обзываешься?! — обиделся Адам. Любого другого он бы уже убил.  
— Потому что я не для того сюда пришла, чтобы увидеть, как ты к Самаэлю пристаешь. И не для того, чтобы смотреть, как ты слюнями захлебываешься, глядя на меня.  
— А для чего? — искренне удивился ангел. Анеида усмехнулась, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мальчики, выйдите, — приказала она прислужникам и, когда те освободили помещение, со всей силы заехала Адаму коленом между ног. — Скотина! Ты мне обещал, что никого насиловать не будешь! Ну?!  
Ангел был не в состоянии ответить. Анеида вцепилась ему в волосы и резко потянула назад, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Чтобы заглянуть в такие беззащитно-невинные сейчас глаза.  
— С-сучка... — беззлобно прошипел Адам. — Сколько можно по одному и тому же месту?!  
— Чем ты думаешь — по тому и бью. Могу еще по морде дать. Хочешь?  
Последнее предложение прозвучало так ласково, что Адам остыл.  
— Отпусти, больно же... — миролюбиво захныкал он.  
— И это говорит тот, кто только что из Самаэля ножик вытаскивал.  
— Анеида, я реально сейчас этим местом думаю... Давай сначала переспим, а потом поговорим... Я обещаю, что тебя выслушаю и даже вникну в смысл сказанного...  
— И как всегда не тем местом. Нет уж. Куда ты дел ножик?  
— Анеида!.. Только без насилия!..  
Женщина хмыкнула.  
— Любишь быть маньяком — полюбишь и жертвой.  
— Кто ж тебя так обидел-то в детстве?..  
— Аналогичный вопрос можно задать тебе.  
Она толкнула Адама на кровать. Тот устроился поудобнее, глядя на нее преданными глазами восхищенного ребенка.  
— Извращенец старый, — вздохнула Анеида, расстегивая платье.  
Ангел, сбросив плащ, принялся суетливо снимать штаны.  
— А ботинки слабо? — устало спросила женщина.  
— Киса, это моя слабость!  
— Угу. Ты что, и спишь в них?  
— Конечно. Вдруг Самаэль припрется. Или еще кто. Разбудят, а я им — хрясь в рожу!  
— А просто ногой — не твой стиль?  
— Так синяков больше остается.  
Анеида уважительно хмыкнула.  
— Ты конченый садист.  
— Ага-а! — с хитрой улыбкой подтвердил Адам. — Ну, давай, иди ко мне!  
— Не-е, ты сегодня так легко не отделаешься.  
— Чего?..  
— А того. Я тебе это просто так прощать не собираюсь.  
— И?..  
— Где у тебя плетка?  
— Анеида, не надо!  
— Надо, еще как надо! Или я уйду и не вернусь!  
— Черт, меня плеткой последний раз в детстве били...  
— И кто же?  
— Отец... Тьфу, ну, то есть, мужик, который был мужем нашей матери...  
Адам внезапно осознал, что с него уже хватит потрясений на сегодня. Хотелось сесть в уголочке и переосмыслить всю свою жизнь. Даже секс отошел куда-то на второй план. С гораздо большим удовольствием Адам бы сейчас просто поплакал, уткнувшись в кого-нибудь, кто гладил бы по голове и говорил: «Все бяки противные, а ты хороший». Но очередь желающих почему-то не выстраивалась. Увы.  
— Ну? — требовательно поторопила Анеида, отвлекая от увлекательного процесса саможаления.  
— Что?  
— Вставай, я тебя бить буду.  
— А может...  
— Не может.  
— А если...  
— Без если.  
Адам поднялся, тяжело вздыхая. Он и сам не подозревал, что когда-нибудь встретит женщину, которая найдет на него управу. Перед которой он будет чувствовать себя беззащитно-беззлобным. Которой он не сможет ответить агрессией. Как это вообще работало? Он искренне не понимал.  
— Плеть вон в том углу. С детства боюсь этой штуки...  
Достав плеть из шкафа, Анеида для пробы хлестнула по полу, заставив Адама вздрогнуть. И как-то очень зловеще усмехнулась, искоса взглянув на него.  
— Я что, реально первая, кто до этого додумался?  
— Угу... Остальные боятся...  
— Зря.  
— Анеида!  
— Все, заткнись. Ближайшие полчаса я хочу слышать от тебя только вопли.  
Вновь тяжело вздохнув, Адам уперся руками в стену и зажмурился.  
— Волосы со спины убери.  
— А может, не надо?..  
— Отстригу.  
Первый удар заставил Адама стиснуть зубы и впиться когтями в стену. На двадцатом он глухо застонал. А после пятидесятого уже орал в голос, и, если бы все давно не привыкли к воплям, доносящимся из его покоев, то у дверей уже столпился бы весь Рай.  
— Вот если бы тебя так в детстве били, ты бы меня поняла... — вздохнул ангел, когда женщина закончила наказание. — У меня от спины хоть что-то осталось?..  
— Кровь.  
— Черт...  
— Черт от тебя и не такого натерпелся.  
— Хоть раны залижи...  
— Обойдешься.  
— Анеида...  
— Ну, каким местом ты теперь думаешь?  
— Мне двигаться-то больно, не то, что думать! Опять себя чувствую маленьким провинившимся ребенком... Так и хочется прибить кого-нибудь...  
Адам выгнулся и резко развернулся, когда Анеида провела пальцем по его спине, намеренно надавливая на раны побольнее.  
— Так мы не договаривались! — сердито заявил он, набравшись решительности.  
— Ну так я пойду.  
— Нет, стой!.. Ладно... Делай, что хочешь...  
Анеида победно улыбнулась и припала к губам Адама, обвивая его за пояс и чувствуя дрожь избитого тела. Для усиления эффекта она впилась когтями в иссеченную спину. Это был уже перебор.  
— Анеида, хватит... — выдохнул ангел, едва сдерживая слезы.  
— Еще раз увижу, как ты над Самаэлем издеваешься — повторим.  
— Верно говорят, что повторенье — мать мученья...  
— Один раз за пять тысяч лет помучился — и уже философствуешь!  
Анеида говорила с таким обесценивающим пренебрежением. И было до жути обидно, но почему-то все равно не выходило разозлиться. Адам скользнул рукой по ее груди, за что тут же получил по лицу.  
— Сколько тебя надо бить, чтобы выбить из тебя всю твою похоть?  
— Вечно... Анеида, это же не просто желание овладеть... Подчинить... Я тебя люблю... Я бы никому не позволил причинить мне боль или унизить... Даже своему сыну...  
— Не уточнишь, какому? Наверно, даже население Рая меньше, чем количество твоих детей.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я имею в виду Айона... Ты вообще все обо мне знаешь...  
— Да. Но ты обо мне — нет.  
— Так расскажи...  
Ангел обвил ее руками за талию и коснулся губами шеи, целуя с самой искренней нежностью, на которую был способен. Но женщина снова оттолкнула его.  
— Анеида...  
— Ты никогда не изменишься.  
— Что значит «никогда не изменюсь»?..  
— Ты помнишь женщину, с которой переспал пятого января тысяча девятьсот семидесятого года?  
— В смысле?  
— Помнишь?  
— Ну, помню... Черненькая такая, у нее еще на животе родинка была...  
Анеида усмехнулась.  
— Удивлена твоей памятью. Так вот, эта женщина — моя мать.  
Адам начал как-то странно бледнеть. До него постепенно доходило. На миг ему показалось, что он забыл, как дышать.  
— Анеида... — хрипло и почти неслышно прошептал он. — Ты — моя дочь?..  
— Надо же, какой ты догадливый.  
— Анеида...  
— А помнишь, что ты потом с ней сделал?  
— Анеида... Не надо...  
— Она тоже тебя умоляла. А ты только усмехался. Помнишь, как ты ломал ей кости? Одну за одной? А когда надоело, бил ее ногами? Как сдирал кожу, вырывал органы, разрывал на части ее тело? Насиловал, пил ее кровь, пожирал по кусочкам душу? И все это делал при мне. А я визжала от ужаса, рыдала и умоляла тебя перестать. Помнишь? Помнишь, как ты, взяв меня за волосы, ткнул лицом в то, что осталось от ее тела? Как заставил слизывать ее кровь? Как проткнул когтями мой живот, так, что я теперь не могу иметь детей? Как забрал мою сестру, навечно заклеймив ее? Ты постарался на славу. Она до сих пор ничего не помнит. И за нее я отомщу тебе. За всех нас. В самый первый день, когда я увидела тебя, я узнала тебя. У тебя было другое тело, но ты не изменился. Я сразу почувствовала. Ты остался таким же. Ангел с красными глазами и шрамом на левом запястье. Поэтому я согласилась быть твоей. Поэтому тогда тебе отдалась. Я всю жизнь мечтала найти тебя и отомстить. За всю мою испорченную жизнь, за грязь на моей душе и моем теле. За всех, кому ты причинял боль.  
Адама трясло. По щекам его бежали слезы. Он рухнул перед Анеидой на колени и с неподдельной мольбой дрожащим голосом прошептал:  
— Анеида... Прости меня... Пожалуйста, сделай со мной все, что хочешь, только прости...  
Женщина резко схватила его за волосы и заставила запрокинуть голову, чтобы впиться ядовитым взглядом в полные раскаяния глаза.  
— Ты за все поплатишься, Адам. Это я тебе обещаю.

Арей всегда считал размножение игрой чужими жизнями. Всегда презирал тех, кто стал родителем осознанно, зная, что обрекает на существование невинную душу. Ненавидел. Потому что мир был полон дерьма. И теперь не выходило не ненавидеть себя за то, что он дал кому-то жизнь, хоть этого и не хотел.  
— Агварес? — окликнул он, заходя в комнату. Сын подбежал к нему, будто только этого и ждал. И уставился преданными глазами. Должно быть, ему было скучно одному.  
— Что, пап?..  
— А ты маму совсем не помнишь?  
— Нет...  
— И не знаешь, где она сейчас?  
— Нет...  
— А где ты жил до того, как отправился меня искать?  
— Я не помню, как этот город назывался...  
— А на карте найти сможешь?  
— Смогу. Мне бабушка показывала.  
— Так, отлично!..  
Арей достал коммуникатор и открыл карту. Агварес в восхищении уставился на новый предмет. Вряд ли ему раньше доводилось видеть такую навороченную технику. Бронированный коммуникатор с агрессивным дизайном, который невозможно сломать или утопить, порой шокировал даже относительно состоятельных людей.  
— Ищи, — велел Арей, показав, как им пользоваться.  
Агварес уставился на карту и, наморщившись, стал вспоминать.  
— Вот здесь, — наконец показал он, ткнув пальцем в небольшой провинциальный городок вроде города Арея, больше похожего на большую деревню. — Мы на самой окраине жили... У леса... А в лесу страшно было... Там всякая нечисть водилась... Бабушка рассказывала...  
— Ясно. Так, значит, сейчас я телепортируюсь туда, а ты тут один тихо посиди. Хорошо?  
— Пап, я боюсь один...  
— Шляться по миру не боялся, а теперь боишься?  
— Да... А вдруг ты уйдешь и не вернешься...  
— Не неси чушь. Все, я пошел. А ты сиди тут и никуда не уходи. Или тебя наручниками к батарее приковать?  
— Не надо...  
— Вот и все. Я скоро. Не скучай.  
Город и вправду выглядел как деревня. Жуткая и заброшенная. Дом на окраине Арей нашел сразу. Он единственный выглядел еще не совсем развалившимся, значит, в нем явно кто-то жил не так давно. Дьявол без труда вошел — было не заперто. Дверь скрипнула, и по дому прошелестел ветер. Арея пробрала дрожь. Отчего-то вдруг стало страшно. Захотелось скорее убежать как можно дальше отсюда. Уняв бешеный стук сердца, дьявол переступил порог и шагнул на прогнивший пол. Оглядевшись, он обнаружил у стены единственную вещь, которая не подгнила и выглядела вполне неплохо — красный деревянный комод. На нем в рамочке стояла фотография старой женщины. Наверное, той самой бабушки. Кем она вообще была для Азриэль?  
Арей открыл верхний ящик и обомлел. Фотография Азриэль, изменившейся до неузнаваемости, кольцо, которое ей подарил Сатана, множество других ее вещей... На самом дне лежало письмо. Развернув его трясущимися руками, дьявол прочел:  
«Агварес! Я знаю, когда-нибудь ты обязательно вернешься сюда и прочитаешь это. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, ты — сын дьявола. И его внук. Весь мир будет стремиться убить тебя. Я бросила тебя, потому что боялась. И сейчас боюсь. Даже если ты меня не простишь, я прошу: будь осторожен. Та женщина, что воспитала тебя, была ведьмой. Она предсказала мне, что ты умрешь от меча своего отца. Он пытался убить тебя еще до твоего рождения, но сделает это снова. Твой отец — дьявол, и рожден ты был в его ненависти. Прости. Не ищи ни его, ни меня. А лучше забудь все и живи, как человек.  
С любовью,  
Твоя мама».  
Арей ударил кулаком по комоду. Тот треснул от такого бурного проявления чувств.  
— Я должен найти эту мразь!  
Уже не сдерживая порывы ярости, дьявол начал беспорядочно перебирать лежащие в ящиках вещи. Среди них он обнаружил небольшой черный ежедневник, весь исписанный чьим-то корявым почерком. Бегло пролистав его, он наткнулся на записи, датированные прошлым десятилетием. Вчитавшись в написанное, Арей осознал, что эти записи вела когда-то Азриэль, по всей видимости, для того, чтобы выплеснуть разрывающие ее чувства. И в ее мыслях была неиссякаемая ненависть, направленная лишь на него — дьявола, сломавшего ей жизнь.  
«Тот день, — прочел он, ощущая ее неистовое отчаяние через отрывистые фразы, — наверное, никогда не сотрется из моей памяти. Чудовище, искалечившее меня, истязавшее, казалось, целую вечность, никуда не ушло. Оно оставило себя во мне. Оно продолжает отравлять мое тело своим мерзким ядом. Всем своим существом я жажду уничтожить его на глазах того, кто породил эту мерзость.  
Оно растет с каждым днем, поглощая мою жизнь, выпивая из меня все соки. Когда оно родится, я не смогу смотреть на это. Я ненавижу это чудовище. Но еще больше я ненавижу дьявола, породившего его. Клянусь, я прикончу их обоих, клянусь, я заставлю их страдать так же, как страдаю я. Адское пламя сожжет их, поглотит, не оставив и следа. Если отец все еще любит меня, он ни за что не позволит им жить».  
Отбросив ежедневник на пол, Арей издал рычащий крик, в щепки разнося комод с одного удара. Ярость затопила его разум. Он ненавидел Азриэль. Она не имела права так думать. Она вообще не имела права существовать.

— Папа!.. Ты уже вернулся, да?..  
— Заткнись и сиди тихо, дьяволеныш!  
Агварес, который, обрадовавшись Арею, подбежал к нему, чтобы обнять, замер в недоумении. Он не понимал, за что на него кричат.  
— Эта сука что, вообще охренела?! Какого черта она творит?! Стерва! Мразь! А ты чего встал?! Пошел вон отсюда! Дай пройти!  
Агварес не двинулся с места. Лишь поднял на отца большие, полные слез глаза. В них было и разочарование, и обида, и укоризна. Этот взгляд лишь сильнее разозлил.  
— Ты меня еще учить будешь, малявка наглая?! Я даже отца бью, когда он на меня так смотрит!  
— Ты... Ты такой же, как люди... — всхлипнул Агварес. — Как все... Злой, несправедливый и самолюбивый...  
— Какой я?! Ну-ка повтори, гадина малолетняя!  
Дьяволенок снова всхлипнул и побежал на улицу. У самой двери Арей поймал его за локоть и, больно дернув на себя, развернул, прижимая к стене.  
— Значит, так. Говорю сразу: истерики я терпеть не могу. Уяснил?  
Агварес не ответил и отвернулся. Арей тряхнул его, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Я твой отец, и ты должен меня слушаться, нравится тебе это или нет. Ты понял?  
На этот раз за свое молчание сын получил оглушительную пощечину.  
— Я задал тебе вопрос, дьяволеныш!  
Агварес только всхлипнул.  
— По-хорошему не хочешь? Хорошо!  
Арей взял сына за руку и потащил в свою спальню. Втолкнув его туда и закрыв дверь, чтобы он не сбежал, дьявол полез за шкаф и достал плеть. Увидев ее, Агварес забился в угол и заплакал еще громче — от страха. Арей схватил его за руку и швырнул на кровать.  
— Папа, пожалуйста, не бей меня... — умоляюще попросил Агварес.  
Плеть прочертила алую полосу на его лице. Дьяволенок закричал от боли. Только увидев кровь сына, Арей осознал, что натворил. Выронив плеть, он обнял его и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Агварес... Сынок... Прости... Я... Я не такой... Не злой... Я просто... Я больше не буду... Малыш... Не плачь... Я правда больше никогда тебя не ударю... — отрывисто шептал он, принимаясь зализывать след, оставленный собственной яростью.  
Он прижимал к себе дрожащего от рыданий Агвареса как самое драгоценное сокровище. Вскоре тот успокоился и замолчал. Арей бережно приподнял его голову за подбородок, чтобы посмотреть в заплаканные глаза.  
— Малыш... Ты меня простил?.. Я тебя очень люблю, только прости... Пожалуйста... — искренне просил он, сожалея о своей несдержанности. Сын обнял за шею, и дьявол уткнулся ему в волосы, мысленно благодаря за дарованное прощение. — Я тебе больше никогда больно не сделаю... И другим тебя обижать не позволю...  
Агварес слегка отстранился и поцеловал его в щеку. Арей с мольбой смотрел на сына. Он понимал, что со своей ненавистью уже окончательно сошел с ума и начал поступать как Адам. Если это было у них семейное, то он не хотел иметь ничего общего с этой гребаной семьей.

Айон уже полчаса топтался у дверей в кабинет Адама и все никак не решался постучать. Он то отходил на два шага, то снова возвращался, но, в конце концов, вошел. Адам сидел за столом, подперев щеку рукой, и Айон без церемоний начал:  
— Я по делу. Это не мне надо, а, будь моя воля, я бы с тобой вечно не разговаривал. Сатана...  
Архангел осекся, когда отец поднял голову и посмотрел на него. На его правой щеке был вырезан кровавый символ. Айон не рассчитывал увидеть ничего подобного за всю свою жизнь.  
— Что это?.. — сдавленно произнес он, и Адам тут же раздраженно огрызнулся в ответ на этот глупый вопрос:  
— Сам не видишь? Клеймо.  
— Откуда у тебя оно?..  
— Какая тебе разница? Говори и уходи.  
— Подожди... Адам, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, чтобы поверить, что ты позволил кому-то это с собой сделать...  
— Я сказал: говори по делу и вали отсюда!  
— Адам...  
Ангел резко вскочил и со злостью метнул в Айона стеклянную вазу со своего стола. Тот увернулся, и она, разбившись о стену, рассыпалась по полу осколками. Осторожно приблизившись к отцу, Айон обнял его за плечи. Адам не обнял в ответ, но и не оттолкнул.  
— Зачем ты пришел? — спросил он подрагивающим голосом.  
— Спросить, где Азриэль.  
— На Земле. Я перешлю координаты. Это все?  
— Нет. Что с тобой?  
— Ты узнал, что хотел. Уходи.  
— Адам, почему ты не можешь мне рассказать?  
— Какого черта я буду рассказывать такие вещи постороннему?!  
— Я посторонний?  
— А кто ты мне?! Отца у тебя нет, а я тебе кто?! Пошел вон отсюда!  
— Хватит...  
— Радовался бы, что отомстил! Сам со мной из-за того, что я с тобой это сделал, десять лет не разговариваешь!  
— Папа... Прекрати...  
Адам обнял Айона за пояс и уткнулся ему в шею. Это не могло не подействовать. Это как будто переключало какой-то тумблер у него в голове.  
— Ну, что случилось?  
— Анеида — моя дочь... Я убил ее мать... Я издевался над ней... Я забрал у нее Марису, ее сестру-близнеца, и хотел использовать... Я знаю, что недостоин прощения... Но... Я люблю ее...  
Не то, чтобы это признание сильно шокировало. За годы общения с отцом Айон привык, кажется, уже ко всему.  
— Это она сделала, да?  
— Да...  
— На лице... И как ты теперь будешь так ходить?  
— Никак... Я никуда не хочу выходить отсюда...  
— Адам, надо дальше жить...  
— Заткнись и никогда больше не называй меня по имени!  
— Признай, что ты это заслужил.  
Ангел оттолкнул сына. Яростные алые глаза смотрели с болью и горечью. По щеке Адама текла слеза, и влага с шипением испарялась, касаясь клейма.  
— Я монстр, садист, убийца, кто угодно, только не человек, тоже имеющий чувства! Причиняющий боль, но никто из вас никогда не подумал о моей боли! Пошел вон! Ты все равно меня ненавидишь!  
Прекрасно зная, что в этом состоянии Адам может сделать все, что угодно, Айон решил послушаться и уйти. Все, что ему было нужно, он узнал.  
Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Адам рухнул в кресло и измученно откинулся назад, закрывая глаза. Все это смертельно утомило. Когда-то, когда он то ли притворялся другом Арея, то ли притворялся, что притворяется, им довелось обсуждать маньяков. У них было удивительное взаимопонимание по этому вопросу.  
«Люди называют маньяков чудовищами, чтобы отделить себя от них, — сказал он тогда. — Создать иллюзию, что между обывателем и маньяком существует пропасть, тогда как дело просто в уровнях допустимого. Чем человек, бьющий ребенка втихаря, лучше серийного убийцы? Это просто уверенность, что если есть кто-то хуже, значит, мои грехи — фигня. Самоуспокоение. Пока есть кто-то хуже, я могу творить что-то помельче и все равно считать себя хорошим — так они мыслят».  
Говорил ли он тогда об Айоне, который осуждал всех вокруг, кроме себя? Или просто постоянно сталкивался с этим во всем вокруг?  
Сейчас он вряд ли захотел бы об этом поговорить. Но этого не хватало. Разговоров по душам. С кем угодно. С Ареем. С Лилит... Она всегда принимала его. Говорила не оглядываться на общество. Любить себя. Перестать мучить себя. А он не смог.  
Она была так прекрасна, когда впервые подошла к нему в Раю. Они были такими юными. Совсем еще дети. Поблагодарила за то, что он уравнял знать с простолюдинами, и теперь она может жить в прекрасном мире без дискриминации. А потом позвала прогуляться по садам.  
Сколько было прогулок, сколько встреч прежде, чем он узнал, что она точно так же встречается и с Сатаной? Что познакомилась с ним даже раньше? Что они дружат уже несколько лет?  
Она восхищалась мудрым, созидающим архангелом. А убил ее ревнивый болван, ставший таким же, как ненавистный недо-отец.


	20. Глава 20. Встреча старых врагов

Никого не хотелось видеть. Никто не смог бы подарить облегчение. Зато каждый норовил подлить масла в огонь. Поэтому Адам нервно дернулся, услышав звук открывающихся дверей. Он не ждал от этого ничего хорошего. И, обернувшись, убедился, что оказался прав. Кажется, он уверовал во всемогущие пендали мироздания — иначе зашел бы кто-нибудь приятный. Но постоянно приходили лишь те, кто глумился и злорадствовал, видя его таким жалким. На сей раз это оказался брат.  
— Адам... — начал он, и ангела передернуло от неподдельного сочувствия в его голосе. Как же это было унизительно. Как же хотелось, чтобы он провалился ко всем чертям.  
— Самаэль, что тебе надо?!  
— Айон мне рассказал про клеймо...  
— Поздравляю! Ты поржать пришел?!  
— Брат, дай мне сказать.  
— Пошел отсюда!  
Сатана подошел к брату и, бесцеремонно взяв его за плечи, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Адам вдруг успокоился и, вместо того, чтобы врезать дьяволу, погладил его по щеке. А потом спросил уже гораздо тише и спокойнее:  
— Зачем ты пришел?  
— Помочь.  
— Как?  
— Мертвой кровью.  
— И не жалко?  
— Что не жалко?  
— Кровь.  
— Тебе ее точно не жалко. Ты мою кровь проливал ведрами.  
— Спасибо. Обойдусь без твоей помощи.  
— Адам, я совершенно искренне хочу помочь. К чему твоя бессмысленная гордость?  
— Самаэль, уйди. Я никого не хочу видеть.  
Сатана провел пальцем по клейму на щеке брата. Адам дернулся, но дьявол поймал его за руки и заставил лечь спиной на стол, удерживая на поверхности за запястья. Словно не замечая своего положения, ангел тонул в кристально чистых фиолетовых глазах. Желание трахаться побеждало несмотря ни на что.  
— Адам, почему у тебя на левом запястье шрам? — спросил Сатана, впервые внимательно разглядев руку брата. — Чье это тело?  
— Моего сына... — тихо ответил ангел, жмурясь от сладостного предвкушения — жаль, продолжение могло случиться лишь в его фантазиях. Сейчас тепло родных объятий было вполне способно помочь слегка унять тоску. — Поэтому и шрам...  
— Ты отнял тело у собственного сына?  
— Не делай вид, что удивлен.  
— Да нет... Совсем не удивлен...  
— Самаэль...  
— Что?  
— Поцелуй меня...  
— Чего?!  
— Самаэль, пожалуйста... Или поцелуй, или отпусти — я не могу смотреть в твои глаза и тебя при этом не хотеть.  
Сатану это заявление почему-то совершенно не напугало. Он коснулся клейма и провел по нему двумя пальцами, заставляя стиснуть зубы от боли.  
— Десять лет назад ты сделал с Айоном то же самое.  
— Лучше вспомни, что я делал с тобой...  
Сатана вспомнил. И по этому поводу смачно врезал брату по морде. Вырвавшись, Адам прижал его к стене, расставляя все на свои места и вновь становясь хозяином положения. Он находил нечто противоестественное в том, чтобы чувствовать себя жертвой. Этот период своей жизни он никогда не хотел бы повторять.  
— Самаэль... — вкрадчиво шепнул он, обдавая жарким дыханием щеку брата. — Ты задал мне вопрос, люблю ли я кого-нибудь... Я с чего-то даже решил ответить... Ты — один из тех, кого я люблю... И любил всегда...  
— Ты уверен, что это называется «любовь»?  
— Не тебе судить, как это называется.  
— Да уж... Всю жизнь ты бил меня, унижал, заставлял подчиняться, а теперь утверждаешь...  
— Да, утверждаю! Утверждал и буду утверждать! Самаэль, почему ты мне не веришь?  
— Адам, не повторяй мое имя через слово. Тем более, оно у меня давно уже другое.  
— А для меня ты Самаэль! Брат, а не дьявол! Каюсь, я совершил ошибку, когда выгнал тебя из Рая, но я был молодой, глупый и ревнивый!  
— Сломал мне жизнь и думаешь, за это достаточно слова «извини»?  
— А чего ты хочешь? Я все сделаю.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты прекратил творить зло.  
— Это вне моей компетенции... Я неконтролируемый сумасшедший... Я не могу без садизма...  
— Почему?  
— Да потому что мир такой несправедливый и злой! Мне приходится ему соответствовать!  
— Адам...  
— Ну что?  
— А чего хочешь ты сам?  
— Я? Я хочу... В данный момент — тебя и избавиться от боли. А вообще по жизни — тайна.  
— Скажи честно, ты хоть раз пробовал заниматься любовью без садизма?  
— Сколько каверзных вопросов... Самаэль, помни, ты не ведущий викторины... Да, пробовал! С Лилит!  
— И все?  
— Тебе мало?!  
— Да нет, что ты... Зная тебя — это определенно достаточно.  
— Самаэль...  
— Не произноси больше это имя!  
— Самаэль, я тебя люблю...  
Сатана не успел выразить возмущение. Рот ему запечатал поцелуй Адама. Дьявол дернулся, но только больно ударился затылком о стену. Ангел прижался к нему всем телом, гладя пальцами запястья, и, поскольку руки были заняты, обвил ногой за пояс.  
— Самаэль... — прошептал он, кусая торчащее ухо дьявола. — Ну хоть сделай вид, что тебе это приятно...  
— Приятно, что ты меня изнасиловать пытаешься?!  
— Помнишь, мы договаривались, что если я расскажу, где твоя дочь, ты делаешь все, что я скажу...  
— Какого черта?! Ты Айону рассказал, я тут ни при чем!  
— Слушай, ты меня что, настолько ненавидишь?!  
— Да!  
— Самаэль... Ну Самаэльчик... Любимый, хороший... Не вынуждай меня применять насилие... Пожалей братика...  
Сатана ударил братика ногой в живот за такую просьбу. Адам отпустил его, кашляя и отплевываясь. Сатана добавил еще — носком острого ботинка в горло.  
«Ногами драться — это у нас семейное», — подумал ангел и тут же зарядил дьяволу тяжелым ботинком по лицу.  
Держась за разбитый нос, Сатана схватил брата за шею. Адам вцепился ему в волосы. С кем-то другим это могло стать жаркой и приятной прелюдией. Но Сатана придерживался очень странных взглядов на сексуальные связи — считал, что романтическая любовь должна быть одна на целую вечность. И как так вообще можно было жить?  
— В раннем детстве мы, бывало, так же дрались, — усмехнулся он, вдруг почему-то ослабляя хватку. И пальцы ангела следом разжались как-то сами собой. — Ничего не изменилось.  
— Я тебе что, нос сломал?..  
— Нет. Просто кровь идет. Сейчас остановится.  
— Отпусти меня...  
— Чтобы ты еще мне врезал?  
— Когда ты ко мне прикасаешься, я тебя еще больше хочу.  
Сатана отдернул руку как от огня. Адам усмехнулся и, коснувшись его щеки, стал вылизывать лицо.  
— Ты опять? — вздохнул дьявол устало и обреченно.  
— Я тебя ударил — обязан зализать.  
— Лучше не надо, я тебя и так прощаю.  
— Самаэль...  
— Не называй меня больше так!  
Язык Адама прошелся по губам брата. Руки заскользили по спине, заставляя выгибаться. Сатана уперся ладонями ему в грудь, но Адам, приняв истинный облик, обвил хвостом за запястья, подавляя бунт.  
— Самаэль... — прошептал он в желанные губы. — Я все равно получу то, что хочу... Не сопротивляйся... Не трать силы на злость, ее в твоей жизни и так было слишком много...  
— И вся была связана с тобой!  
— Самаэль...  
Адам обнял брата за пояс и, скользя пальцами по его шее, прижался щекой к щеке. Он водил носом по коже, ласкаясь, как кот. И казалось, будто правда способен делать это из любви. Хоть и против воли. Осторожно высвободив руки, Сатана погладил его левое запястье. И Адам вздрогнул, явно не ожидая ласки в ответ.  
— Самаэль, ты чего?..  
— Адам, скажи, что ты чувствовал, когда он хотел тебя убить?  
— Ужас... Шок... Я мало помню... Только кровь повсюду и как он бросился на меня... Схватил за руку и оставил этот шрам... Теперь это для меня как оправдание моих грехов... Самаэль, ты знаешь, кто был моим настоящим отцом?..  
— Нет. Да это и не важно. А для тебя это имеет такое значение?  
— Просто хочу знать...  
— Скорее всего, он был таким же, как ты. Ангелом, которому плевать на своих детей.  
— Меня никто никогда не любил...  
— А я?  
— Ты?..  
— Про меня ты вообще забыл?  
— Ты... Ты мне никогда не перечил, делал все, что я говорил, позволял себя бить, всегда был готов поддержать и помочь... Самаэль, прости меня...  
Адам обнял брата за шею, крепко прижимая к себе. Сатана погладил его по волосам, утешая. Он любил, он правда любил, даже после всех этих мерзостей и подлостей. Хотел возненавидеть за разрушенную жизнь, но не смог.  
— Адам, ты хотел бы, чтобы я разделил с тобой хоть часть того, что ты испытал тогда?  
— Ты и так пережил то же самое, когда я выгнал тебя из Рая...  
— Ты хотел бы?  
— Да...  
Сунув руку брату за ворот, Сатана достал у него из-за пазухи нож и, вложив ему в ладонь, поднес лезвием к своему запястью.  
— Режь, — велел он, решительно глядя Адаму в глаза. Но тот мотнул головой.  
— Не могу.  
— Почему?  
— Я должен объяснять?  
Сатана внимательно посмотрел на него, после чего отшвырнул нож в сторону.  
— Объяснять тому, кто всегда понимал тебя с полуслова? Думаю, это лишнее, Адам.  
— Самаэль, обними меня...  
Сатана обнял брата за плечи и прижал головой к своему плечу. Адам уткнулся дьяволу в шею. Погладил пальцами по щеке, заправил за ухо седую прядь, провел ладонью по волосам. И на мгновение показалось, что этого достаточно. Этой вполне целомудренной ласки — но обоюдно добровольной. Искренней. Главное — в ней ощущалась любовь.  
— Самаэль, почему ты никогда не отвечал мне, когда я тебя бил? И даже не пытался...  
— Не знаю... Я даже не думал никогда о том, чтобы тебя в ответ ударить или как-то отомстить...  
— Ты никогда на меня не злился...  
— Я и сейчас почему-то не могу на тебя разозлиться...  
— Самаэль...  
— М?  
— Спасибо...  
Сатана не сдержал улыбки. Адам не видел его лица. Может, ему и не стоило видеть. Мало ли, как он мог это истолковать. Ранимый, мнительный, недолюбленный ребенок. Он вырос, но не смог возвыситься над детскими травмами. Хотелось помочь ему. Сколько еще невинных жизней это могло бы спасти...  
— Помнишь, однажды ты пришел злой и сначала наорал на меня, а потом начал бить? — шепнул Сатана, поглаживая его по волосам.  
— Помню... — тихо отозвался Адам. — Так вообще часто бывало...  
— Тебя тогда впервые отшила девушка, и ты был в бешенстве.  
— Да... А сорвался на тебе...  
— Я думал, ты меня вообще убьешь...

***

Избитый до полусмерти Сатана лежал на полу и беззвучно плакал, боясь пошевелиться. Брат присел рядом и взял его за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Сатана всхлипнул и стиснул зубы, боясь закричать от боли. Адам со всей силы шарахнул его головой о стену и, пнув напоследок, ушел.  
Когда раны более-менее заросли, Сатана поднялся и пошел к брату, держась за стены и хромая. Адам читал, развалившись на кровати. Одежда его валялась на полу, скинутые наспех сапоги — под кроватью. Сатана без слов поднял и аккуратно сложил одежду, поставил сапоги у порога. И встал возле брата, ожидая, пока на него обратят внимание. Адам небрежно бросил, не отрываясь от чтения:  
— У меня шея затекла — помассируй.  
Сатана залез на кровать и с нежностью коснулся напряженных плеч.  
— Братик, я тебя люблю... — тихо шепнул он, прижавшись к уху Адама. Тот схватил его за волосы и дернул на себя.  
— Я что, разрешал тебе открыть рот?  
Глаза Сатаны вновь наполнились слезами. Адама это разозлило еще больше.  
— Жалкая падаль! Ты только и можешь, что ныть!  
Он столкнул брата на пол ногами и снова, будто ничего не произошло, принялся за чтение. Сатана преданно смотрел на него снизу вверх полными слез глазами.  
— Братик, мне больно...  
— Заткнись. Меня это не волнует.  
— Прости меня... Пожалуйста...  
Адам вскочил и рывком поднял его с пола.  
— Ну все, ты меня довел, скотина! Сегодня будешь на улице ночевать!  
Вытолкав покорного Сатану за дверь, Адам вернулся в спальню и попытался заснуть. Провертевшись под одеялом часа два, он встал и впустил брата обратно. Тот молча прошел до спальни, разделся и лег рядом с ним.  
— Самаэль, поговори со мной, — раздался в темноте требовательный голос спустя пару минут.  
— О чем, братик?..  
— Мне без разницы.  
— А можно, я тебя обниму?..  
— Можно.  
Сатана положил голову Адаму на плечо и тихо зашептал ему в ухо:  
— А у нас сегодня вишня зацвела... Помнишь, я ее сам для тебя сажал... Скоро в саду все поспеет... Братик, мы же пойдем туда вместе?..  
— Я сегодня велел ее срубить. Она мне весь вид из окна загораживает.  
— Братик, я же для тебя ее сажал... С любовью...  
— Заткнись. Не порть мне настроение. Я и так слишком добрый — впустил тебя на ночь со мной на кровати поспать. Еще слово — будешь спать на полу. Ты понял?  
— Да...  
— Ну и все.  
— Братик...  
— Я тебя предупреждал, сволочь!  
Сатана получил локтем в лицо и был сброшен с кровати на пол. Минуту спустя Адам услышал его тихие всхлипывания.  
— Ты опять на улицу захотел? Заткнись!  
Сатана не послушался. Подойдя к брату, Адам резко развернул его к себе. Сатана закрыл лицо руками и не замолчал, даже когда Адам снова велел прекратить.  
— Самаэль, ну ты чего?.. — внезапно расстроился он, осознав, что переборщил. — Самаэль... Ну, не плачь... Я тебя не выгоню... И вишню твою не срублю... Самаэль, ты слышишь?..  
Он обнял брата и погладил по голове. Сатана уткнулся ему в плечо, продолжая плакать.  
— Самаэль, ну тихо... Я тебя тоже люблю... Слышишь?.. Успокойся... Братик, тише... Вот... Молодец... Пойдем спать...  
Адам поцеловал брата в лоб и слизнул слезинку с его щеки. Сатана улыбнулся, утирая слезы тыльной стороной ладони.  
— Братик, ты такой хороший... — преданно шепнул он.  
Он годами терпел издевательства. И все равно не переставал любить...

***

— Самаэльчик... Мой хороший... Такого больше никогда не повторится... — пообещал Адам и, придерживая Сатану за затылок, поцеловал в щеку. — Я не хочу больше видеть, как ты плачешь... Самаэль... Братик... Прости меня за все...  
— Адам...  
— Что?..  
— Если честно, я тоже тебя люблю, — со вздохом признался Сатана. — Просто ты такая сволочь...  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Ты так и будешь с клеймом ходить или мне все-таки помочь?  
— Как хочешь...  
— Тогда волосы назад зачеши, они мешать будут.  
Адам улыбнулся и поцеловал Сатану в губы, неожиданно не встретив сопротивления. Больше всего на свете он боялся одиночества. Но оно всегда изводило тоской изнутри, сколько бы народу ни маячило вокруг.  
— Самаэль... Я тебя люблю... — шепнул он, прикрывая глаза.  
Он ощутил желанное тепло любви — лишь на мгновение, но этого оказалось достаточно. И снова нашлись силы продолжать бороться. И снова в отсутствующей душе воспылало желание двигаться вперед.

— Теперь для тебя существуют две реальности. Только тебе выбирать, в какой из них жить.  
— Все равно реальность одна. Та, где вся моя жизнь была адом.  
— Ты слишком много думаешь о своих страданиях, — усмехнулся Айон. — Пора бы подумать о своем ребенке.  
Арей тяжело вздохнул, отворачиваясь. Он увидел реальность, где отец не был таким жестоким. Нет... Отец и должен был быть таким. Всемогущим, добрым, согревающим весь мир теплом своей души. Он всегда скептично ухмылялся в лицо миру, мучающему его. Там он всегда улыбался. Уверенно, но безо всякого презрения. Он смотрел не на мир, а в свое будущее.  
А тот маленький поганец все испортил. Решил заплатить его смертью за призыв Правителя Ада. Что-то внутри настойчиво подсказывало, что это был правильный выбор. Может, не совсем правильный метод. Но у того Арея хватило смелости жить, как он хотел. Не слушать ничью навязанную волю. Он был лучше, а не хуже. Он был увереннее и счастливее. Ему не нужно было убивать, чтобы снять стресс. Может, только по этому критерию на самом деле и стоило судить.  
Арей ловил себя на мысли, что Правитель Ада совсем не контролировал ту реальность. Лишь не давал вмешиваться и влиять на события. Тот Арей был призван показать, что он на самом деле чувствует. Но «правильный» ответ настолько засел в голову, что не вышло наблюдать и анализировать. Только осуждать самого себя. Обесценивать собственные чувства. Злиться на другого себя с другими ценностями, потому что ему внезапно не всралось то, чего здесь он был лишен. Как же мерзко, должно быть, это выглядело. Если он не был способен к самому себе отнестись с сочувствием и пониманием — какого хрена он ждал этого от других?  
— Для нас просто не может все хорошо закончиться, — мрачно усмехнулся он. — Ни в одной реальности мы не стали счастливы.  
Арея окатило водой. Выругавшись, он осознал, что совершенно зря сидел на краю ванны, пока Агварес плескался в ней, весело смеясь.  
— Ты можешь не брызгаться?! — раздраженно возмутился дьявол, возвращаясь из пучины размышлений в тоскливую бытовуху. Если бы рядом не было Айона, он бы обязательно дал сыну подзатыльник, чтобы просьба звучала убедительней. — Черт... Я теперь весь мокрый...  
— В чем проблема? Разденься и высушись, — предложил отец.  
— Не... Я так посижу...  
— Что, стесняешься? — усмехнулся Айон. — Или ты опять татуировку сделал?! А ну быстро показывай!  
Пришлось раздеться — отец очень настаивал. На животе Арея обнаружились длинные, наискось идущие от груди, царапины. Свежие, оставленные, судя по виду, совсем недавно.  
— Это что? — строго спросил Айон.  
— Агварес ободрал...  
— За что?  
— У него и спрашивай.  
— Агварес, за что ты его оцарапал?  
— Я не специально...  
— Я его хотел ударить, а он вырвался, — нехотя объяснил Арей, отворачиваясь.  
— Ты хотел его ударить?!  
— Пап, ну а что я?! Почему всегда я виноват?! Он сам...  
Айон взял сына за ухо и развернул лицом к себе.  
— Значит, слушай сюда, дьяволеныш. Еще хоть раз ты поднимешь на него руку — и можешь с ним попрощаться, понял? Понял?!  
— Понял...  
— Агварес, если что — жалуйся.  
Арея снова окатило волной брызг, и он, разозлившись, ушел на улицу, чтобы не поддаться соблазну кого-нибудь прибить. Посмотрев ему вслед и покачав головой, Айон повернулся к Агваресу.  
— И часто он тебя бьет?  
— Ага...  
— И за что же, интересно знать?  
— Да за все. С улицы позже вернулся, сахарницу разбил, сказал что-то не то, помешал ему, когда он занят, а недавно я его пистолет взял — мне было интересно посмотреть, как он устроен — так он меня на всю ночь в подвале запер.  
— Вот сволочь... Посмотрел бы я на него, если бы с ним так в детстве обращались.  
— А со мной, по-твоему, как обращались? — нагло спросил стоящий в дверях Арей. Он думал, что выдержит дольше, но слишком нервничал, оставляя сына с кем-то наедине. Казалось, что все вокруг норовят отобрать его. Это уже случилось однажды. И осталось неизгладимой психотравмой в голове.  
— Я с тобой позже поговорю. Можешь уже начинать рыть себе могилу.  
Дьявол пропустил все мимо ушей. Он подошел к архангелу и, облокотившись на его плечо, закурил.  
— Совсем крыша поехала? — мрачно поинтересовался Айон, отбирая сигарету и затушивая о шею Арея. Тот взвыл и схватил отца за горло. — Руку отрезать? Нет? Тогда клешни убери.  
— Ты какого черта делаешь?!  
— А ты? Мало того, что куришь, так еще и траву, еще и в помещении, еще и при ребенке. Я тебе в следующий раз ее знаешь обо что затушу?  
— Да иди ты! Больно же!  
— А Агваресу не больно было?  
— Ты о чем?  
— Я видел у него на груди ожоги.  
— Это наше с ним дело! Я его отец, и имею право делать с ним все, что захочу!  
— По такому принципу я с тобой — тоже.  
— Чего ты лезешь?!  
— При ребенке я тебя, конечно, не ударю, а вот потом...  
— Он мой! Ясно? Я тебе его не отдам!  
— Он не вещь.  
— Вещь!  
— Ты к нему относишься так же, как к его матери?  
— Да!  
— Пойдем выйдем.  
Арей открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Айон взял его за шкирку и потащил за собой. А в коридоре прижал к стене и спокойно сказал:  
— Значит, так. Еще раз увижу у него шрамы, на тебе такие же оставлю. Понял?  
Арей, оскалившись, кивнул. Айон отпустил его.  
— Все, мне пора. Веди себя хорошо. А то накажу.  
Когда отец исчез, неимоверно злой дьявол вернулся к Агваресу. Тот жизнерадостно плескался в ванне, но, когда вошел Арей, затих и прижал уши.  
— Собирайся, мы идем к твоей маме, — велел дьявол, закуривая новую сигарету.  
— К маме?..  
— Я долго ждать не буду!  
— Я уже собираюсь...  
Созерцая, как сын, перепугавшись, в спешке натягивает одежду прямо на мокрое тело, Арей с досадой прикусил сигарету, стискивая зубы, и отвел взгляд. Кто-то должен был все это остановить. В прошлый раз рядом была Арианна. Эмиру не пришлось растить в одиночку. И ее жизнь никогда не была в такой опасности. А еще...  
Она никогда не боялась дать сдачи. Ему достаточно было замахнуться, чтобы она пнула в колено или укусила за руку — и этого, черт побери, было достаточно, это заставляло остановиться. Потому что ему демонстрировали границу, за которую не стоило переступать. А сын терпеливо сносил даже откровенные побои. Нет, кто-то правда должен был все это остановить.  
— Черт, и где здесь этот дом?! — бормотал Арей спустя несколько минут. — Что за хрень?! Агварес, не болтайся на мне, как дохлая кошка!  
Дьяволенок, едва поспевавший за отцом, все время спотыкался и хватал его за руки, прося идти помедленнее. Арей отмахивался и шел дальше, а Агварес снова бежал за ним.  
— Вот! Нашел! Пошли быстрее! — рявкнул Арей, заставив сына вздрогнуть.  
— Папа, я не могу быстрее... — захныкал дьяволенок. — У меня ноги болят...  
— Мне плевать, что там у тебя болит!  
Дом, который был им нужен, оказался общежитием. В целом, это была дыра на окраине, в которую мало кто забредал. Арей вошел, хлопнув скрипящей дверью, и спросил, здесь ли проживает Лиз Мэйтон. Именно под этим именем жила теперь Азриэль. Ему ответили, что она сейчас находится у себя, на четвертом этаже, и объяснили, как пройти.  
— А вы ей кто? — догнал окрик у самой лестницы.  
— Отец ее сына, — мрачно ответил Арей и начал подниматься по ступенькам, волоча за собой Агвареса.  
Он без стука распахнул указанную дверь и огляделся. Оказалось, что было даже не заперто. Как будто эта чертова шлюха не боялась никого и ничего.  
В комнате было пусто. Но кто-то судорожно выдохнул прямо за спиной. Дьявол резко обернулся и успел поймать за руку не успевшую убежать Азриэль. Она действительно изменилась до неузнаваемости. Алые губы, пышные перекрашенные волосы, подведенные глаза, изысканное платье, пальцы, усыпанные перстнями. Какую жизнь она вела, живя в таком месте и так одеваясь? Сдавала себя в аренду за еду?  
— Ты... Как ты нашел меня?.. Нет... Отпусти!  
Азриэль начала кричать и вырываться, но Арей ударил ее в живот. Кровь выступила у нее на губах. Похоже, он снова не рассчитал силу. Впрочем, на это было плевать.  
— Мама...  
Оба они повернулись к дверям. Агварес, стоящий на пороге, со слезами на глазах смотрел на них, прижимая руки к груди.  
— Агварес... Мой малыш... — прошептала Азриэль.  
Ее движение навстречу сыну прервал новый удар Арея.  
— Он мой, мразь, тебе ясно?  
Агварес хотел подбежать к маме, но Арей угрожающе прошипел:  
— Стой, где стоишь!  
Азриэль смотрела на Арея с ненавистью, страхом и нескрываемым желанием убить. Дьявол ударил ее в лицо и, схватив за подбородок, оскалился.  
— За то, что ты прятала от меня моего сына все эти годы, я тебя сейчас немножечко накажу. Как и хотел десять лет назад.  
Шея дочери дьявола хрустнула. Она отчаянно забарахталась в стальной хватке рук Арея. Агварес уже ревел в голос и умолял перестать.  
— Хочешь умереть? — безумно ухмыльнулся Арей, глядя в ее грязные, ненавистные глаза. — А давай так: или я поглощаю твою душу, или убиваю ту мерзость, что ты родила десять лет назад. Ну? Выбирай.  
— Он твой сын... Ты его не убьешь...  
— Уверена? Мне показать?  
— Стой!.. Я... Я согласна...  
— Вот и отлично.  
Ее последний крик разнесся на весь квартал, и бездыханное тело рухнуло к ногам Арея. Агварес с ужасом смотрел на эту сцену. Застыв, сжавшись, отчаянно пытаясь осмыслить произошедшее. Арей облизал кровь со своей руки и подошел к нему. Придя в себя, дьяволенок отшатнулся и попытался убежать, но отец схватил его и ударил о стену с такой силой, что потемнело в глазах.  
— Ты мой. Не смей убегать.  
Плача, Агварес закрыл руками лицо и сполз на пол.  
— Ты, отродье Сатаны, заткнись и пошли со мной! Сюда сейчас все сбегутся!  
Агварес не двигался, только громко рыдал и всхлипывал, дрожа от ужаса. Арей поднял сына за плечи и влепил ему оплеуху. Посмотрев в горящие гневом глаза отца, дьяволенок больше не сопротивлялся.  
— Папа, почему ты убил маму?.. — хныкал он, сглатывая рыдания, когда они шли прочь. — Почему?..  
— Не твое дело! — резко огрызнулся Арей, таща его за собой. — Не будешь меня слушаться — тоже убью! Понял?!  
— Папа... Почему ты такой?.. Ты же говорил, что любишь меня... Даже когда я был совсем один, мне не было так больно...  
Арей остановился и развернулся к нему. Ожидая очередного удара, дьяволенок зажмурился и прижал ушки. Но отец неожиданно запустил пальцы ему в волосы и почти бережно прижал к себе.  
— Агварес. Если хочешь, чтобы я не бил тебя, ты должен меня слушаться. Ты мой. И должен слушаться только меня. Ты понял?  
— А если я буду... Ты будешь меня любить?..  
— Да.  
Агварес обхватил отца за пояс и уткнулся ему в грудь, дрожа и всхлипывая. Арей погладил сына по волосам, перебирая растрепанные черные прядки. Он отчаянно боролся с яростью у себя внутри. С убеждением, что все они ее заслуживают. Это дерьмо рождало не сердце — а расчетливый разум. Оценивающий любовь.  
Ночью Арей проснулся от того, что к нему прижался Агварес. Кошмары давно уже казались лучше этой неустанной навязчивости. Может, и в самом деле стоило отдать сына в более компетентные руки — но на это не хватало решимости и великодушия. А сейчас максимумом сдержанности стало раздраженное:  
— Ты что здесь делаешь?  
— Мне страшно спать одному... — тихо и испуганно пролепетал дьяволенок.  
— Думаешь, со мной ты в безопасности? — хмыкнул Арей.  
Агварес кивнул, крепче прижимаясь к нему. Вскоре он уснул, тихо посапывая, а Арей еще долго лежал и смотрел в темный потолок. Его отца не было рядом, чтобы прогнать страх. Агварес доверял несмотря ни на что. Наверное, хотелось иметь способность так же слепо доверять Айону. Может, тогда эта чертова расчетливая ненависть смогла бы уйти.  
Проснувшись утром и увидев рядом спящего Агвареса, свернувшегося клубочком, Арей сгреб его в объятия, прижимая к себе. Тот проснулся и потер глазки, сонно зевая. Прильнув к отцу, он ласково замурлыкал, доверчиво глядя на него. Арей запустил ладонь сыну в волосы, пропуская через пальцы спутавшиеся пряди. Он прогнил насквозь, ему претило прикасаться к ребенку. Даже рожденному от его ненависти...  
Раньше он снимал стресс, вымещая ярость на приезжих, которые после годами числились пропавшими без вести. Но теперь не хотелось делать это при ребенке. По крайней мере, еще какое-то время. С него хватило мертвой матери. Как же отвратительно было брать его с собой, чтобы он на это посмотрел. Теперь это на вечность отпечаталось в его голове. Даже если он пока еще этого не осознавал.  
Он вел себя, как обычно. Так его психика решила с этим справляться. Делая вид, что ничего не произошло. Наверное, уже не впервые. Может, он даже не впервые видел смерть.  
Когда Арей ушел по своим делам, Агварес выбрался из дома и побежал вдоль леса на поиски приключений. Скитаясь по миру, он часто видел много интересных мест и не желал забывать свое «хобби». Уже поздно вечером он вернулся домой, помятый, но счастливый, и нос к носу столкнулся с не на шутку рассерженным отцом.  
— Где ты был? — хмуро поинтересовался Арей, загоняя сына в дом. — Уже темно. Тебе нельзя гулять так долго.  
— А чем мне еще заниматься? — надулся дьяволенок, не чуя угрозы. — Всем детям разрешают ходить в гости и кого-то приглашать домой, а ты мне нет!  
— Вот и вали к их родителям.  
Испугавшись грубого тона отца, Агварес всхлипнул и убежал к себе в комнату, надеясь избежать наказания. Арей в тот день не тронул его. Зато следующим вечером дьяволенок все же нарвался, снова опоздав домой. С порога схватив сына за шкирку, Арей подтащил его к дивану и бросил на мягкие подушки. Агварес сжался, пытаясь инстинктивно закрыться руками, но не смог сопротивляться ударам. Просто терпел и ждал, пока Арею надоест его избивать. И тихо всхлипывал, боясь еще больше разозлить громким плачем, который так и норовил вырваться из груди.  
Каждый божий день это дерьмо все больше напоминало изнуряющее противостояние. Арей считал, что было бы проще, если бы сын намеренно не выводил из себя.  
— Что это за хрень? — резко произнес он, окинув пристальным взглядом Агвареса с бездомной кошкой на руках.  
— Она будет со мной жить, — несмело ответил сын, опуская глаза.  
Бесцеремонно взяв кошку за шкирку, Арей вышвырнул ее за порог под громкий визг дьяволенка.  
— Она моя! — заверещал тот, цепляясь за одежду отца.  
— Вот и вали к ней, — безжалостно процедил Арей.  
Захлебываясь рыданиями, Агварес пошел во двор, но кошку в темноте не нашел и вернулся обратно в дом, застав Арея распивающим вино. Он открыл рот, собираясь возмущенно возразить, но ему не позволили.  
— Сядь и заткнись, а то я и тебя выброшу, — зашипел Арей.  
— Выброси! — заявил дьяволенок, топнув ногой. — Все равно ты меня не любишь!  
— Будешь опять похож на бездомную собаку и жрать помои.  
— Ну и что, — рыдая, выдавил Агварес. — Я вообще пойду и умру...  
— Иди.  
Подбежав к столу, дьяволенок схватил с него нож и направил себе в грудь. Арей криво ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты так не убьешься, — хмыкнул он насмешливо. Он почему-то ни хрена не чувствовал. И это осознание пугало до жути.  
Сын ударил себя в грудь, но нож едва скользнул по ребру, оставив быстро затянувшуюся кровоточащую царапину. Арей влепил ему подзатыльник.  
— Я не собираюсь убирать твой труп.  
Агварес зарыдал громче и упал на пол, принимаясь колотить по нему кулаками. Сжалившись над дьяволенком, Арей обнял его и прижал к себе. Сын уткнулся ему в плечо, тяжело дыша.  
— Ты меня не любишь, — тихо всхлипнул он.  
— Люблю, — прошептал Арей, целуя его в макушку. Агварес в ответ поцеловал в плечо, заставив едва ощутимо вздрогнуть.  
— Я тоже люблю тебя, папа...  
Арей погладил сына, ощущая, как тот жмется к нему и робко мурлычет. Он замурлыкал громче, прижимаясь и ловя каждое ласковое прикосновение как дар свыше, когда Арей лизнул его острое ушко. И, тихо плача, умоляюще попросил:  
— Погладь меня еще...  
Арей потерся носом о его щечку, запуская пальцы во взъерошенные черные волосы. Черт, как сын мог не возненавидеть даже после этого «разрешения» умереть? Отчаянно хотелось найти в себе хоть немного тепла для него. Но внутри зияла лишь пустота.  
— Почему ты не можешь всегда быть хорошим папой? — тихо спросил Агварес, утыкаясь отцу в шею.  
— Ты тоже не всегда хороший сын. Ты со мной споришь и говоришь, что я плохой. А еще ты на меня совсем не похож.  
Дьяволенок снова заплакал. Теперь уже не истерично и отчаянно, а тихо и тоскливо.  
— Не реви, — одернул Арей. Он не мог утешить. Он ничего хорошего не мог сделать для несчастного ребенка. Ненавидел себя, но все равно не находил сил его отпустить.  
— Знаешь, иногда я представляю, что уже умер... — признался Агварес. — Если бы я умер в утробе матери... Было бы лучше...  
— Да, наверное.  
— Убей меня...  
Арей погладил сына по спине, надеясь успокоить. Было невыразимо стыдно за все это дерьмо.  
— Если бы лучше бы я умер, почему ты меня не убьешь? — всхлипнул Агварес.  
— Ты мой ребенок.  
— Ну и что?  
— Я тебя люблю.  
— Как любишь? Если хочешь, чтобы меня не было...  
— Но ты есть.  
— Я могу не быть...  
— Не надо.  
Дьяволенок тихо заскулил, плача от бессилия. Но поднял покрасневшие от слез глаза, полные надежды, когда отец поцеловал в лоб. Подхватив сына на руки, Арей унес его в кровать и, уложив на мягкую постель, сел рядом. Агварес вскоре успокоился и затих, забравшись под уютное одеяло и отхлебывая из кружки горячий чай. Порой Арей мог заботиться о нем по-настоящему. Как стал бы любой нормальный отец. Но он никогда не чувствовал себя нормальным. Ему никогда не было от этого хорошо.  
Как же мерзко было издеваться над слабым, беззащитным существом, которое не решалось постоять за себя. Давно уже приходило в голову единственное верное решение — отпустить его, отдать Сатане на воспитание. Чтобы он вырос в Раю. В счастье — если было еще не поздно. Но Арей не находил на это сил. Он ненавидел себя, ненавидел Азриэль, ненавидел подстроенную «смерть» отца, из-за которой все так получилось. Но все это должно было закончиться. Он молился об этом каждую бессонную ночь, полную кошмаров.  
«Останови меня, — кричал он, надеясь, что мысль пронесется сквозь время и пространство, достигая адресата. — Приди и забери его у меня».  
Но Правитель Ада по-прежнему упрямо молчал в ответ.  
А сын продолжал доводить.  
— Что ты там прячешь? — раздался за спиной грозный голос Арея. Агварес вздрогнул, подскочив на месте от испуга, и обернулся, прижав ушки. Кошка, которую дьяволенок держал в руках, убежала прочь с громким мяуканьем, а сам он был схвачен цепкой хваткой отца и жалобно заскулил. — Тебе совсем плевать на то, что я говорю?  
— Нет...  
— Тогда почему ты меня не слушаешься?  
Агварес заплакал и сжался, ожидая удара. Звонкая пощечина обожгла лицо, заставив громко вскрикнуть. Но Арей не стал продолжать наказание. Просто отпустил сына и ушел, не заметив, как ошеломленно тот посмотрел ему вслед.  
Агварес пришел через некоторое время, виновато опустив голову. Хотел попросить прощения даже несмотря на то, чем это грозило. Но, не удостоив сына и взглядом, Арей процедил сквозь зубы:  
— Иди отсюда.  
Он отчаянно пытался сдержаться. И не знал, как объяснить, что сейчас ему лучше побыть одному.  
— Прости меня... — всхлипнул Агварес.  
— Я не хочу тебя растить.  
— Но у меня больше никого нет... Я тебя люблю...  
— А я тебя не люблю, меня раздражает твое присутствие. Не попадайся мне на глаза.  
Это подействовало. Убежав в свою комнату, дьяволенок упал на кровать и заплакал. Искушение пойти и утешить его было велико — но ярость еще не схлынула. Не стоило рисковать. Особенно после этого отвратительного «у меня больше никого нет». Будто дело было только в отсутствии выбора. Будто он любил только потому, что хотел хоть кого-то любить...  
Агварес вытворял что-нибудь каждый день. Будто нарочно. Следующим вечером Арей обнаружил, что он рисовал на важных бумагах, оставленных на столе. Выловив сына во дворе, дьявол избил его в наказание и запер дома, а сам пошел прогуляться на свежий воздух, чтобы отравить атмосферу сигаретным дымом и слегка успокоиться. Когда он вернулся, то застал Агвареса лежащим без сознания с перекусанным запястьем. И рядом с ним — тот самый рисунок, на котором были изображены они двое, играющие в красивом саду...  
— Хочу умереть обратно, — заплакал Агварес, открыв глаза, когда отец привел в сознание.  
— Не надо, — прошептал Арей, обнимая его. Он не хотел всего этого. Никогда не хотел.  
— Тут плохо, а там было хорошо... Я там играл с тобой в красивом саду... Совсем как я нарисовал... Хочу туда, тут плохо...  
Дьявол поцеловал сына в макушку, перебирая спутавшиеся черные волосы. Он не знал, как утешить. Наверно, вообще не умел утешать.  
— Тут плохо... — повторил Агварес, всхлипывая. — Хуже, чем раньше...  
Конечно. Ведь раньше у него была надежда. А сейчас он обрел то, что искал. И не осталось ничего.  
— Тебе будет хорошо.  
— Ты уже обещал...  
— Хочешь, мы пойдем и поиграем в саду?  
— Потом ты все равно будешь меня бить...  
— Не буду.  
— Ты это уже обещал...  
По лицу Арея потекли слезы. Сын вздрогнул и прижался к нему.  
— Папа... — изумленно выдохнул он. — Почему ты плачешь?  
— Я не хочу тебя потерять.  
— Но ты же меня не любишь...  
— Люблю.  
— Родители, которые детей любят, так с ними не поступают...  
— Я знаю.  
— Значит, ты знаешь, что меня не любишь...  
— Люблю. Очень люблю.  
— Почему тогда бьешь?  
— Я сумасшедший.  
Агварес прижал ушки, посмотрев отцу в глаза. Тот уткнулся ему в волосы. Он не мог выносить этого взгляда. Преданного, все еще доверчивого и сочувственного. Незаслуженно теплого, хоть и полного боли. Хотелось взвыть во весь голос — но сын бы испугался. Нужно было успокоить его, а потом уже пойти в лабораторию со звукоизоляцией и развлекаться сколько влезет. В прошлый раз Арей ограничился тем, что отрезал себе пару пальцев. Но сейчас, чтобы заглушить душевную боль физической, понадобилось бы нечто большее. Может, хватило бы перерезанного горла. Может, не хватило бы и отрезанной головы...  
— Почему ты такой злой?  
— Так получилось.  
— Что такое сумасшедший?  
— Я не могу себя контролировать. Когда я что-то делаю, то не владею собой.  
— Почему?  
— Я не знаю, как тебе все это объяснить.  
— Почему ты на меня злишься? — всхлипнул дьяволенок, совершенно ничего не понимая. Он упорно продолжал задавать один и тот же вопрос и ждал на него простого и понятного ответа. Но такого ответа не было. — Я же не сделал тебе ничего плохого... И я тебя люблю...  
Арей погладил сына, крепче прижимая к себе. Он не знал, что еще может сделать для него. Что дать. С такой пустотой в отсутствующей душе... Он никому ничего не мог дать.  
Агварес залез к нему на руки. Крепко прижался, обхватив руками за шею.  
— Я ничего плохого не сделал... Я люблю тебя... — плакал он, обнимая так преданно и искренне. — Я тебя люблю... Я тебя очень люблю...  
И оставалось только молча гладить его в полнейшем бессилии. Ненавидя себя за данную ему жизнь.  
Через некоторое время Агварес затих и уткнулся отцу в грудь. Арей поцеловал его в макушку, вдруг ощутив какой-то смутный порыв. Не любви, не нежности... Может, просто желания позаботиться. Всепоглощающая боль немного отхлынула. Наверно, на нее уже не осталось сил.  
— Хочу хорошего папу... — тихо произнес Агварес, не поднимая лица. — Хочу, чтобы ты был хорошим... Почему ты не можешь всегда быть хорошим?  
— Это не моя вина.  
— А чья?  
— Я не хочу об этом говорить.  
— Это вина кого-то плохого?  
— Нет. Хорошего.  
— Я вырасту и убью его!  
— Это мне не поможет.  
— А что поможет?  
— Не знаю.  
Обхватив отца за шею, Агварес снова заплакал, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Арей погладил сына по спине. Нет, он знал. Но не сказал бы об этом даже самому себе. Не сейчас. Десятилетия страданий не убили веру. Но она стала столь хрупкой, что он предпочитал больше не касаться ее.

Некрасивое, диковатое лицо, все в шрамах и царапинах. Огромные глаза, выдающие беззащитность. Худое тело, покрытое шрамами и ожогами. Растрепанные черные волосы, спадающие на плечи.  
Арей сидел в кресле, держа в руках КПК и изредка попивая вино из стоящей рядом бутылки, и смотрел на сына. Агварес лежал тут же, на кровати, и играл во что-то на коммуникаторе.  
Молчаливо поджатые губы, как и всегда в присутствии Арея прижатые ушки, дрожащее не то от холода, не то от страха тельце... Сердце дьявола кольнула жалость и нежность к этому маленькому родному существу. Он отложил КПК, встал, подошел и обнял сына. Агварес вздрогнул и со страхом посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Не бойся меня... — прошептал Арей, целуя его в лобик.  
Дьяволенок весь сжался и, уткнувшись отцу в шею, отчего-то заплакал. Чувствуя за собой громадную вину, Арей покрепче прижал его к себе.  
— Малыш... Тише... Я тебе ничего не сделаю... Правда... — пообещал он, погладив сына по худым плечам. — Когда я был маленьким, я тоже жил в страхе... Каждый день был так мучителен, что хотелось умереть... Некому было мне помочь... Не с кем было поговорить... Никто не любил меня... Не сочувствовал... Не обнимал... Пока не пришел тот, кто подарил мне любовь... Прости, что я позволил тебе иметь такое же детство...  
Дьяволенок поднял голову и с сочувствием взглянул на отца. Арей погладил его по щеке.  
— Поэтому ты такой злой?..  
— Я не злой, Агварес... Я просто хочу, чтобы ты был со мной...  
— Но я же и так с тобой...  
— Есть столько тех, кто хотят тебя у меня отобрать... Даже мой отец... Но ты же не уйдешь от меня, правда?..  
— Нет, папа, не уйду...  
Дьявол поцеловал сына в щеку. Он все равно не мог заставить себя поверить этому обещанию. Он больше никому не мог доверять.  
— Малыш... Я тебя люблю... — шепнул он, стараясь поверить хотя бы себе.  
— Я тебя тоже люблю, папа...  
— Пойдем, прогуляемся вдоль леса?..  
— Пойдем...  
Надев на сына куртку, Арей повел его на улицу. Им обоим стоило немного развеяться. Вскоре осмелев, Агварес вприпрыжку помчался за отцом, заливисто смеясь и вдыхая запах цветущих растений. Каким он все же был отходчивым... Как же быстро забывал причиненное зло...  
— Далеко не убегай! — догнал его голос Арея.  
— Не буду, папа! — радостно отозвался Агварес.  
Арей улыбнулся. Как давно его никто не называл папой... Это мгновение казалось почти нереальным. Дьяволенок бегал вокруг, смеялся, и хотелось всегда видеть его таким. Счастливым и беззаботным. Почему это казалось таким невозможным? Почему не получалось просто это жить?  
— Малыш, хочешь, я тебя на руки возьму?  
Агварес обнял Арея за пояс. Тот погладил сына по голове, а потом подхватил на руки, заставив ойкнуть от неожиданности. Дьяволенок обнял отца за шею, утыкаясь носиком во впалую щеку. Прижимая к себе худенькое и слабое тельце, Арей мысленно поклялся больше никогда не причинять ему боль.  
Кто-то окликнул сзади. Дьявол нехотя повернулся. К ним шел Сатана. Воплощенный ответ, почему счастье не могло существовать для проклятых. Какое, к черту, счастье в беспросветном аду?  
— Ты не знаешь, где твой отец? — спросил он, поравнявшись с ними.  
— Нет, — раздраженно ответил Арей.  
— А вы что, на прогулку собрались? Дай-ка дедушке с внуком пообщаться.  
— Ты же Айона искал!  
— А, мне не срочно. Я лучше с внуком погуляю. Дай его мне.  
Не осмелившись спорить с Сатаной, Арей позволил ему взять Агвареса на руки. Тот, поначалу насторожившись, посмотрел в глаза деда и, улыбнувшись, обнял его за шею. Арей заскрежетал зубами от ревности.  
— Отдай обратно!  
— Он и так у тебя всегда живет, нанянчишься еще. И вообще, что значит «отдай»? Он же тебе не вещь.  
Арей едва не ляпнул: «Вещь!», но, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает, заткнулся и не выступал. Оставалось только надеяться, что Сатана не узнает о побоях. Хоть бы Агваресу хватило ума об этом не говорить...  
Сатана смотрел на внука, улыбаясь. Чувствуя, что он никогда не ударит, Агварес умиротворенно закрыл глаза и уткнулся носиком ему в ухо. Арея передернуло. Он никогда не видел сына таким спокойным.  
— Оставь его мне, а сам иди по делам, — велел Сатана. — Я его вечером приведу.  
— Хорошо! — раздраженно рявкнул Арей и зашагал назад к дому. Он с удовольствием придушил бы истинного дьявола, но у него не было ни шанса. Что вообще мог проклятый мальчишка без души?  
Сатана вздохнул, посмотрев вслед быстро удаляющейся тощей фигуре. Он готов был попытаться простить. Простил бы даже Адама. Если бы зло прекратилось. Если бы все они начали новую жизнь.

— Папа! А мы с дедушкой были в лесу! — радостно начал Агварес, вбегая в дом. Он хотел поделиться переполняющим его восторгом. Но отец как всегда не пожелал принимать ни толики счастья и добра.  
— Мне плевать, где вы были, — отрезал он, не отрываясь от экрана КПК. — Можешь туда и идти.  
Подойдя к Арею, Агварес сел рядом и уткнулся ему в плечо.  
— Папа, ты опять на меня за что-то злишься?.. — спросил он тихо и осторожно. Арей взял его за горло и несильно сжал, заставляя сдавленно пискнуть.  
— Пошел сейчас же спать.  
Дьяволенок тут же убежал, стоило разжать руку. Арей снова углубился в чтение, надеясь, что сегодня он больше не потревожит. Но через пару минут сын прибежал снова.  
— Я тебе сказал до утра мне на глаза не попадаться! — окончательно взбесился Арей.  
— Папа...  
— Чего тебе еще?!  
— У меня крылья...  
— Покажи.  
Дьяволенок повернулся, открывая взору два небольших крылышка на худой спине.  
— Ну и что? — пренебрежительно фыркнул Арей. — Это нормально, это твой демонический облик. Тебе что, никто этого не объяснял? Все, иди отсюда.  
— Папа... А еще у меня хвост...  
— Где? Что-то не вижу.  
Агварес достал из брюк маленький хвостик с пушинкой на конце. Арея это зрелище привело в умиление. Даже злость, что его отвлекают по пустякам, отошла на второй план.  
— Всегда мечтал иметь пушистый хвост. Иди сюда, — позвал он и, обняв сына, прижался щекой к пушистому кончику его хвоста. — И в кого это у тебя? А крылья у меня такие же... Ушки у тебя, как у Сатаны... Глаза, как у Азриэль... Ты на меня вообще не похож...  
Агварес обнял в ответ и лизнул в щеку, радуясь уже тому, что его приласкали, а не стали бить.  
— Но ты же меня все равно любишь, правда, папа?..  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Арей, заправляя непослушную прядку ему за ухо. — Кстати, пока не научишься их прятать и принимать человеческий облик — на улицу не пойдешь.  
— А как их прятать?  
— Силой мысли. И доспехи создавать тоже.  
— Доспехи?  
— Они как вторая кожа. Как панцирь у черепахи. Часть организма. Тебя лучше дедушка научит. Какой-нибудь из них. А сейчас тебе спать пора.  
— А можно, я с тобой посижу?  
— Нет. Пошли я с тобой посижу, пока не уснешь.  
Радостный дьяволенок убежал в свою комнату. Арей, улыбаясь, пошел за ним.  
— На спину только не ложись, — предупредил он. — Крылышки неокрепшие еще, сломаешь.  
Агварес уютно устроился под одеялом, из-под которого выпирал бугорок — два маленьких крыла. Дьявол погладил сына по голове и, прошептав: «Спокойной ночи», поцеловал в щеку. В этот момент удалось почувствовать себя почти нормальным отцом. Это было незабываемое ощущение. Но он утратил его так же быстро, как обрел.  
Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил там Айона. И заорал, уже не видя смысла сдерживаться:  
— Ты что тут делаешь?!  
— Тихо, Агвареса разбудишь, — урезонил архангел.  
— Ты что тут делаешь?! — повторил дьявол на два тона ниже.  
— В гости зашел. Нельзя?  
— Нельзя!  
— Завтра в Раю праздник. Ты придешь?  
— Не знаю... Не хочется...  
— Что так?  
— Да ничего...  
— Арей, что случилось?  
— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось?  
— Арей!  
— Отвали. Без тебя тошно.  
— Тебе, кстати, жизненная энергия не нужна?  
— Обойдусь.  
— У тебя шрамов полно.  
— Ничего, заживут.  
— Арей, я тебе помощь предлагаю.  
— Да пошел ты вместе со своей помощью!  
Вздохнув, Айон притянул сына к себе и без слов поцеловал, делясь энергией. Арей сопротивлялся только для вида — энергии действительно никогда не бывало вдоволь. Вся она уходила на поддержании жизни в разлагающемся без души теле. На постоянную психованность. И проистекающие из этого проблемы...  
Однако на этот раз он отстранился довольно быстро. И, подозрительно прищурившись, спросил:  
— Ты что, правда с головой Лилит целовался?  
— Ну да... А что?  
Арей пулей выскочил из комнаты, зажимая рот рукой. Оставляя Айона в полнейшем недоумении. Вернулся он злой и нервный. Оставалось только гадать, как он вообще об этом узнал.  
— Ты что, зубы чистил? — усмехнулся архангел.  
— Ты что, издеваешься, некрофил хренов?!  
— Арей...  
— Да пошел ты!  
— Это когда было...  
— Плевать мне, когда это было! Целуется с отрезанными бошками, а потом к живым людям лезет!  
— Да ты сам половину населения Земли уже перецеловал! Тоже мне второй Адам!  
— Зато они живые были!  
— Да ладно! Хочешь сказать, ты их не убивал ни разу?  
— А...  
— Не ври, я видел, как ты с трупа кровь слизывал!  
Арей замолчал, соображая, какую бы еще колкость сказать. В голову ничего не пришло, и он с досадой царапнул себя по щеке. Айон усмехнулся.  
— Так ты придешь?  
— Да приду! Только свали уже отсюда!  
— Чего ты меня выгоняешь?  
— Не мешай моему сыну спать!  
— Ты так орешь, что он, наверное, уже проснулся.  
— Вот и вали отсюда!  
— Да ради бога, — миролюбиво вздохнул Айон.  
Он не знал, что, выпроводив его, сын еще полночи проведет на крыльце, куря как паровоз и созерцая далекие звезды. Бессильно, безмолвно плача и не трудясь утирать слезы, бегущие по щекам. Тоскуя по тому, что давным-давно безвозвратно ушло.  
Он не знал, а Арей ни о чем не просил. Потому что ни с кем не хотел делить свою боль. Предпочитал тонуть в отчаянии. Катиться в пропасть. Считая, что именно это нужно реальности. Что все происходит правильно. Что остается только найти силы это прожить.  
Айон не знал, какие тяжелые мысли посещают сына. Не догадывался, какую боль он все эти годы носит внутри. Если бы знал, то непременно остался. Но все равно ничем не смог бы помочь.


	21. Глава 21. Пламя Сатаны

Идти в Рай совершенно не хотелось. При мысли о том, что придется увидеться с Сатаной, Арея передернуло. Ни за что наорав на Агвареса, он кое-как успокоился. Стоило собраться и взять себя в руки, чтобы ненароком не разрушить то немногое, что осталось от жизни, давно рассыпавшейся на куски.  
Когда они появились в Раю, все уже собрались в большом зале во дворце Адама. Арей пришел последним. Усевшись за стол подальше от Сатаны и Айона, он усадил Агвареса себе на колени, боясь хоть на секунду оставить его одного. Таращась во все глаза, но побаиваясь большого количества народа, сын прижался к нему и обвил хвостом.  
Скучать пришлось недолго. Вскоре Адам звучно рявкнул: «Молчать!», привлекая внимание и заставляя смолкнуть стоящий в зале гул. А потом встал и торжественно начал, приняв умный вид:  
— Много тысяч лет назад, в этот самый день, примерно в этом самом месте, когда солнце поднималось над горизонтом...  
Сатана толкнул его в бок. Не отвлекаясь от своей пафосной речи, Адам заехал ему локтем по затылку.  
— ...родились я и мой брат. Человек невероятной доброты, терпения и... Самаэльчик, ты чего сидишь?  
— Не называй меня больше «Самаэльчик»! — процедил Сатана, поднимаясь.  
Адам дружелюбно обнял его за плечи.  
— Так вот... — продолжил Сатана, скрежеща зубами. — Мой брат, которого я неимоверно люблю, горячий сердцем и другими органами человек, этот ангел чуткости, доброты и понимания... Который за столько тысяч лет меня уже конкретно достал!..  
Адам перебил сию пламенную речь логичным итогом:  
— Выпьем за нас!  
Сатана, усмехнувшись, что-то шепнул ему на ухо, и ангел недовольно обратился к присутствующим:  
— Кто из вас выпил бы за то, чтобы я сдох?  
Тут же поднялся лес рук. Адам вздохнул и, предоставив Сатане возможность говорить, сел на место, принимаясь дуться на весь мир. Дьявол улыбнулся.  
— Я предлагаю выпить за тех, кто продолжит наши с вами дела. Воплотит наши мечты. Станет нашим будущим. За наших детей и внуков.  
При этом он бросил взгляд на Агвареса. Тот завилял кончиком хвоста, встретившись с ним глазами. Арея все это жутко бесило. Оставив сына, он вышел покурить. Кажется, сгусток нервов внутри достиг такого предела, что мешал дышать.  
— Ты и тут дымишь? — укоризненно вздохнул Айон, подходя к сыну сзади.  
Арей, облокотившийся на подоконник, передернул плечами. Улыбнувшись, архангел погладил его по волосам.  
— Ненавижу Сатану!.. — процедил дьявол словно самому себе, выпуская сигаретный дым изо рта.  
— Почему?  
— Потому! Ненавижу и все!  
— По-хорошему, это он должен тебя ненавидеть.  
— Добренький такой... Черт... Ходит, лыбится, а сам...  
— Что он тебе сделал?  
— Убил бы...  
— Ему, чтобы тебя убить, хватило бы и взгляда.  
— Чего?  
— Так ты меня все-таки слушаешь.  
— Конечно, слушаю! Повтори, что ты сейчас сказал?!  
— Ты слышал когда-нибудь про пламя Сатаны?  
— Да. В легендах.  
— Это не легенда.  
— Тогда почему я его ни разу не видел?  
— Спроси.  
— Нет уж, не буду я с ним разговаривать.  
Словно в опровержение этим словам в коридоре появился Сатана и сообщил Айону, что его ждут в зале. Архангел ушел, а Сатана остался смотреть, как Арей докуривает сигарету. Достав новую, он пренахальнейшим голосом спросил:  
— Огоньку не найдется?  
Сатана ничего не ответил, не поведя и бровью. Арей усмехнулся и полез за зажигалкой, как вдруг сигарета вспыхнула синим пламенем прямо у него во рту и пеплом осыпалась на пол.  
— Курить вредно, — как ни в чем не бывало бросил Сатана и ушел в зал.  
Арей утер губы, обалдело глядя ему вслед. Сатана прятал свою сущность куда лучше Айона. Ни разу еще он не использовал всю свою мощь, даже в порыве бешеной ярости. Даже зная, что Арей едва не убил его внука...  
Их души начинали свою жизнь с самого зачатия. Они могли испытывать боль и радость, счастье и грусть. Убийство ребенка в утробе ничем не отличалось бы от любого другого. Азриэль знала это. Ей не претила мысль об убийстве. Но она была такой же, как ее отец. Слишком доброй, слишком мягкой. И оттого слишком слабой.  
Сатана притворялся так долго. Он оказался умнее, чем Арей надеялся. И теперь это немного пугало. Кто вообще смог бы защитить от него? Правитель Ада? Если с Сатаной не справился бы больше никто... Значит, это был хороший способ проверить, на чьей он стороне.  
Возможность выдалась довольно скоро.  
— Айон, а Самаэльчик меня любит! — восторженно верещал Адам, выловив сына среди гостей. — Видишь, от клейма помог избавиться! Собственной крови не пожалел!  
— Придурок, мне просто тебя жалко было!  
— Изыди, дьявол, я не с тобой разговариваю!  
— Сам ты...  
— Сгинь!  
— Да ты...  
Сделав глубокий вдох, Сатана отвернулся. Досчитал до десяти, пытаясь унять нестерпимое желание снести брату башку. После чего принялся нервно теребить свои любимые четки. Увидев, что дьявол отстал, Адам обнял Айона за плечи и увлек за собой на балкон.  
— Покурить не хочешь? — предложил Арей, вновь оставшись с Сатаной наедине. — Расслабляет.  
— Сам кури, — огрызнулся тот. — Тебя все равно не жалко.  
— Чего ты такой злой?  
— А ты добрый?  
— Один-один... Но все-таки...  
— Иди поговори с братьями по разуму. С Адамом там или с пулеметом...  
— Что я тебе сделал?!  
— Ты правда не понимаешь или притворяешься?  
— Чего?  
— Слушай, если тебе дорога твоя наглая морда — вали отсюда, пока я тебе ее не разбил.  
Арей нахально выдохнул дымом прямо в лицо Сатане и, обнажив клыки в ухмылке, оперся плечом о стену. Он явно нарывался. Вывести Сатану из себя было непросто. Но он был профессионалом.  
— И почему все считают тебя таким всесильным? Править Адом так легко, что с этим справится даже ребенок.  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, через что я прошел... — сквозь зубы процедил Сатана, еле сдерживаясь.  
— Ну, убили в тебе душу и все зачатки совести. Так через это и я прошел. Неприятно, но не смертельно.  
— Ты никогда не поймешь, ублюдок! Ты никогда никем не дорожил! Ты никогда не поймешь, каково это, когда у тебя на глазах убивают твоих близких!  
— Да как ты... Твоя дочь, эта мразь, едва не убила моего отца!  
— Ты сам не раз пытался его убить!  
— Я лучше тебя убью и весь твой поганый род! И то отвратительное существо, которое по недоразумению стало моим сыном!  
Сатана схватил Арея за горло и вжал в стену. Тот захрипел, дергаясь и пытаясь вырваться из его хватки. Стальная рука готова была раздавить шею. Это заставляло сильно усомниться в желании довести эксперимент до конца.  
— Ненавижу тебя, дьяволеныш... — процедил Сатана. — Даже больше, чем Адама...  
От сильного удара в живот изо рта Арея полилась кровь. Сатана снова замахнулся, но, услышав испуганный писк за своей спиной, замер. На них смотрел Агварес, пятясь и прижимая руки к груди. В его широко распахнутых глазах застыл дикий ужас. Отпустив тут же рухнувшего на пол Арея, Сатана подошел к внуку и обнял, пытаясь успокоить.  
— Больше эта мразь к тебе не прикоснется...  
Сатана дернулся, почувствовав, что сердце пронзило лезвие меча, пройдя насквозь и воткнувшись в Агвареса. Жалобно пискнув, дьяволенок обмяк в объятиях деда. Арей рывком выдернул меч. Держа на руках Агвареса, Сатана поднялся и впился ненавидящим взглядом в своего преемника. Арей вскрикнул, когда меч в его руке охватило синее пламя и перекинулось на кожу, прожигая до костей.  
На истошный крик сына прибежал Айон. Молниеносно оценив ситуацию, он, рванувшись к Сатане, закрыл ему рукой глаза. Пламя погасло.  
— Неси его в Элизиум, в лабораторию, — шепнул он Сатане, нащупывая у Агвареса слабый пульс. — Скорее!  
Сатана метнулся в Элизиум. Повернувшись к Арею, Айон присел рядом с ним. Дьявол лежал на полу без сознания. Его тело было покрыто ужасными ожогами.  
— Опа! А что здесь было? — с любопытством поинтересовался Адам. — Я, как всегда, пропустил все самое интересное. О-о, вижу... Самаэльчик использовал пламя? Давненько я такого не видел... Последний раз, кажется, когда он был еще жив... А с этим... Кхм... Твоим сыном ты что намерен делать?  
— Адам...  
— Что? — с недовольством отозвался ангел. Жутко бесило, что Айон называл по имени. Но заставить его называть отцом, к сожалению, не вышло даже под пытками.  
— Скажи мне, я идиот?  
— Почему?  
— Какого черта я люблю его?!  
— А-а... Да, ты идиот. Так что ты с ним собрался делать?  
— Делай с ним, что хочешь. Мне все равно. Меня сейчас больше волнует Агварес.  
— Тогда можно, я его тело для опытов заберу? Ты же не жадный?  
— Забирай.  
— Отрекаешься от сына? Не ожидал...  
— Мой сын умер.  
— И ты только сейчас смог себе в этом признаться?  
— Я думал, что в нем осталось хоть что-то хорошее... Видимо, я ошибался.  
— Да уж. Ладно, иди. Я о нем позабочусь.  
Склонившись над Ареем, Адам как-то слишком печально вдохнул. Айон уже ушел, а потому нужда притворяться, что ему насрать, отпала. Адам любил Арея. Арей его понимал. Хотелось бы забрать его себе. Хотелось бы помочь — но даже дар жизни не смог бы вернуть жизнь сожженному синим пламенем.  
Адам предпочел умереть, лишь бы не быть калекой. Потратил время, чтобы возродиться снова — да и черт с ним. А Арей... Интересно, что бы выбрал Арей?

— Самаэльчик... — вкрадчиво позвал Адам, заглядывая в комнату.  
— Сам ты «Самаэльчик»! — огрызнулся Сатана. Если бы он позволял себе слабости и пороки, как все нормальные люди, он бы точно напился сейчас. Но он только нервно перебирал четки, развалившись в мягком кресле. Кажется, это совсем не помогало успокоиться — зато, возможно, еще больше бесило тотальным бездействием. Наверное, стоило бы отвлечь его, а не подливать масла в огонь, но ведь после он все равно психанул бы еще больше, узнав, что брат скрыл от него такую важную информацию...  
— У меня для тебя не очень хорошие новости... — все же решился сообщить Адам.  
— Куда уж хуже?!  
— Есть куда... Твоя дочь мертва.  
— Что?..  
— Не нервничай, Самаэльчик... Это вредно для здоровья... Кхм... Окружающих...  
— Кто это сделал?!  
— Арей. Так что не парься, ты уже отомстил.  
— Где он?!  
— Он почти помер, и нет смысла его добивать. Спокойствие, только спокойствие!  
В глазах Сатаны заплясало синее пламя, и Адам тут же подбежал к нему закрыл их рукой.  
— Самаэль, даже я тебя боюсь, когда ты так смотришь... Успокойся, все равно же уже ничего не изменишь...  
Сатана дернулся, но Адам прижал его к себе, не отнимая руки от глаз.  
— Пусти! Он сам у меня в страшных муках сдохнет!  
— Самаэль, тихо... Тебе надо успокоиться...  
— Я сейчас всех успокою!   
— Самаэль, не нервничай, тебе вредно...  
— Я его убью!  
Вцепившись Сатане в волосы, Адам впился в его губы поцелуем. Результат ошарашил — это и правда слегка помогло. Плечи дьявола расслабились. Он не ответил, но будто бы немного остыл.  
— Тебе надо отвлечься, — вкрадчиво шепнул Адам, довольно улыбаясь. Но Сатана испортил весь настрой, рявкнув разъяренное:  
— Чего?!  
— Ничего! — психанул Адам. — Самаэль, ты достал! Тебя усыпить надо!  
— Кто бы говорил!  
— Я на людей не бросаюсь!  
— Он убил мою дочь! И еще неизвестно, выживет ли Агварес!  
Адам влепил Сатане пощечину.  
— Очнись, Самаэль! Сам послушай, что ты говоришь! Мстить — это не в твоем стиле!  
— Я хочу убить его! Собственными руками!  
— Он и так умрет! Никто не выживал после твоего пламени! Даже мое тело сгорело в нем!  
— Адам... Почему... Почему я всегда теряю своих близких?.. Почему я всю жизнь должен быть один?!  
Ангел прижал голову дьявола к своему плечу. Сатана как-то очень быстро сменил стадию «хочу всех поубивать» на стремление утонуть в слезах саможаления.  
— Ты не один, Самаэль... Успокойся... От твоей злости никому не станет лучше...  
— Просто дай мне его убить!  
— Если дам, ты успокоишься?!  
— Да!  
— Пошли, черт бы тебя побрал! Да ты сам черт!  
— На себя посмотри!  
Держа Сатану за руку, Адам поволок его в подвалы дворца. Может, не так уж плохо было избавить Арея от мучений. Он заслужил покоя за все, что перенес.  
Прикованный к стене, Арей был почти распят на ней. Правую половину его тела покрывали ужасные ожоги, кое-где проглядывали голые кости. Но братьям чужда была брезгливость. Подойдя к Арею, Сатана взял его за подбородок, резко дергая на себя. Из горла Арея вырвался полузадушенный хрип, и здоровый, нетронутый пламенем глаз, впился в Сатану взглядом всепоглощающей ненависти.  
— Самаэльчик, только, пожалуйста, без пламени... — попросил Адам.  
— Еще раз меня так назовешь — я его на тебе использую! — рявкнул Сатана, сжимая горло Арея. Тот издал нечеловеческий вопль.  
Этот кровавый самосуд прервал властный приказ, заставивший братьев разом обернуться:  
— Сатана, отойди от него!  
— Айон? — удивился Адам. — Ты же сказал...  
— Плевать, что я сказал. Он мой сын.  
— Он недостоин жить! — взревел Сатана.  
— Просто отойди от него!  
— Нет!  
— Самаэль... — тихо вмешался Адам. — Он прав... Ты защищал свою дочь, а ему дорог его сын... Отпусти его. Пойдем.  
— Ни за что!  
Вздохнув, ангел сжал руку в кулак. Колени Сатаны подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, судорожно глотая воздух. Адам подхватил его, пока он был не в состоянии сопротивляться, и увел. Не особо хотелось прибегать к этому способу — но ведь Сатана все равно не ушел бы сам...  
— Арей... — с болью произнес Айон, подходя к сыну. — Ты уже не раз разочаровывал меня. Пытался убить. Уничтожить нас. Творил черт знает что. Я прощал...  
Сделав небольшую паузу, словно собираясь с мыслями, архангел продолжил:  
— Ты новый дьявол... И всегда им был... С самого начала... С самого детства... Ты ненавидел... Всех... И меня... Я должен... Должен отпустить тебя... Должен забыть эту тьму в моем сердце... Тебя... Дать тебе умереть... Понять наконец, что тебя не изменить... Но даже сейчас я не могу... Арей...  
На пол гулко упала капля. За ней еще одна. Айон протянул руку и убрал волосы со лба сына. Из живого глаза по щеке катилась слеза.  
— Арей... — шепнул он, ощущая, как дрожит голос. — Скажи... Всего одно слово... Скажи мне...  
Губы дьявола дрогнули и прошептали почти беззвучное:  
— Спаси...

— Ну, ты как?  
С трудом сев на кровати, Арей благодарно улыбнулся.  
— Нормально.  
— Рукой пошевелить вообще не можешь?  
— Нет.  
Сев рядом, Айон обнял сына за плечи. Арей уткнулся ему в шею. Он подверг себя опасности. Стал калекой. Безвозвратно. Чтобы призвать Правителя Ада. Черт побери, он еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким непробиваемым идиотом. Может, он и правда давно пропил мозги?  
Он считал себя умнее и рассудительнее Арея из другой реальности. Но был ли на самом деле? Ничуть. В той реальности он убил отца. В этой едва не убил себя. И ради чего? Ради того, чтобы пришел тот, кому давно уже было насрать?  
— И ногой тоже?  
— Я правую половину тела вообще почти не чувствую. Больно только. Я легко отделался... Ты же меня все-таки не убил...  
— Арей...  
— Я знаю... Спасибо, что любишь меня...  
Архангел погладил сына по волосам и прижался губами к его лбу.  
— Обещай, что больше никогда не поднимешь меча ни на кого из своей семьи...  
Дьявол грустно усмехнулся.  
— Теперь я даже физически этого сделать не смогу...  
— Тело твое мы восстановим, — попытался утешить Айон. — Это несложно. У меня самого рука искусственная. Ты же ученый, ты в этом больше меня разбираешься.  
Арей ничего не ответил. Отец погладил его по волосам.  
— Ты все это заслужил... Ты едва не убил своего сына.  
— Как он?..  
— Все нормально.  
— Я хочу его увидеть...  
— Нет.  
— Почему?!  
— Я вообще не позволю тебе больше видеться с ним. Для тебя он умер. В тот момент, когда ты пронзил его мечом.  
— Папа... Я не могу жить, зная, что я сделал это и даже не могу его увидеть...  
— Не можешь жить — мог бы умереть. Тебе предлагали.  
— Папа...  
— Все. Я своего решения не изменю. Сатана согласился сохранить тебе жизнь, только если ты больше никогда не увидишься с Агваресом.  
— Никогда?!  
— Считаешь, что этого недостаточно за то, что ты мог его убить?  
— Я его отец!  
— Ты — его убийца.  
Если бы мог, Арей бы встал. Ударил бы отца по лицу. Побежал бы прочь, желая увидеть сына. Но он только сжал зубы и царапнул Айона по спине здоровой рукой. Лишь подтверждая его правоту.  
— Ты даже рядом со мной не можешь себя контролировать. Нет, ребенка ты больше не увидишь, — уверился Айон и встал, собираясь уйти. Дьявол вцепился когтями в одеяло, разрывая ткань. — Твоя злоба уничтожает всех, кто тебя окружает. Ты давно остался бы один, если бы не я. Арианна умерла, дочь не хочет тебя видеть. Сына ты едва не убил.  
— И ты проваливай! На кой черт я тебе такой нужен?! Злой садист, убийца, бездушная сволочь, дьявол! Отдал меня Сатане, так пусть он меня убьет! Ты сам сказал, что тебе плевать, что со мной будет!  
Резко развернувшись, Айон ударил сына по лицу. Арей упал лицом в постель, мелко дрожа от боли. Из его уст вырвался не то всхлип, не то стон.  
— Когда ты научишься ценить то, что я для тебя делаю?!  
Схватив Арея за ворот, Айон яростно встряхнул его. Дьявол с ненавистью смотрел на отца. С силой замахнувшись, он царапнул его по щеке. Архангел бросил сына на кровать.  
— Дьяволеныш... Хочешь умереть — так умирай! Я больше не буду тебе мешать!  
Спустя минуту он уже шел по коридорам дворца, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы ударить стену кулаком или пнуть ногой. Разумеется, позволять Арею умирать он не собирался. Просто не хотел сейчас находиться рядом с ним, боясь, что снова ударит. В таком состоянии для сына это было крайне нежелательно. Оставлять его одного, правда, тоже было небезопасно.  
Когда от очередного удара стена покрылась мелкой сетью трещин, Айон успокоился. Стены в замке были достаточно крепкие, чтобы выдержать буйный нрав Адама. Архангел сам не понимал, как умудрился ее повредить. Он сжал и разжал руку, но совсем не почувствовал боли. Больно было только душе. От равнодушия и ненависти любимого сына. Только звучащее в сердце мальчишеское: «Папа, ты мне нужен...» мешало отказаться от надежды как-то изменить Арея.  
Айон глубоко вздохнул и, взяв себя в руки, пошел назад.  
— Что, убить меня вернулся? — оскалился дьявол, только увидев его.  
У архангела снова зачесались кулаки. Он наконец понял, зачем Сатана всегда теребил в руках четки.  
— Арей, почему ты так себя ведешь? — спросил он, изо всех стараясь быть терпеливым и сдержанным.  
— Я не ребенок, чтобы отвечать на идиотские вопросы.  
— Не ответишь — ударю.  
— Что ты хочешь услышать?!  
— Что с тобой происходит?! Вчера ты умолял меня сохранить тебе жизнь, а сейчас снова огрызаешься!  
— Это было вчера!  
— Арей, ты...  
— Верни мне меч! Я не собираюсь выслушивать твои бредни о справедливости! Десять лет мы жили, как чужие, давай все так и оставим! Просто верните мне мой меч и моего сына!  
Айон схватил Арея за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову и заглядывая в живой глаз.  
— Ты. Его. Не. Получишь, — медленно, разделяя каждое слово, отрезал он. Дьявол вцепился здоровой рукой ему в горло. На что получил по-прежнему холодно-сдержанное предупреждение: — Не уберешь — сломаю.  
Арей только сильнее стиснул пальцы, проникая когтями под кожу, и тут же заорал от дикой боли. Айон не замедлил исполнить обещания.  
— И ты называешь себя моим отцом... Думаешь, я до сих пор верю в то, что ты меня любишь?! Невозможно любить такого, как я! Для чего я тебе нужен?!  
— По-твоему, я столько времени терпел тебя, чтобы просто использовать?!  
— Да! Потому что любить меня не смог бы никто!  
— Ты... Ты правда не понимаешь, как больно мне делаешь своими словами?..  
— Заткнись! Боль — это то, что я испытал, горя в синем пламени!  
— Лучше бы он убил тебя! Дьяволеныш! Почему ты не можешь умереть и наконец избавить меня от этого гребаного чувства вины, которое я каждый раз ощущаю, когда вспоминаю, что ты новый дьявол?!  
— Для сына Адама нет ничего проще, чем убить самого близкого человека!  
— Ты хотел убить своего сына!  
— А ты хотел убить меня!  
— Я и сейчас хочу! Да будь ты проклят, дьяволеныш!  
Оттолкнув Арея, Айон быстрыми шагами вышел из комнаты. Дьявол с ненавистью зашипел ему вслед. Сломанная рука уже восстановилось, но от нее не было абсолютно никакого толка. Правая половина тела была полностью парализована, и он не мог даже встать.  
Вновь вымещая злость на безобидной простыне, Арей грязно ругался и впивался зубами в подушку. Ненависть сжигала изнутри. И лучше бы испепелила дотла. Все было кончено. Он все потерял.  
— Что, снова стал рабом? — усмехнулся чей-то добродушно-пофигистичный голос.  
Напрягшись, Арей обернулся. На подоконнике сидел молодой демон. Он улыбался и весь будто лучился доброжелательностью. В его светло-синих глазах отражалась поистине детская беспечность. Седая грива небрежно рассыпалась по плечам длинными спутанными прядями. Незваный гость был без рубашки, одетый лишь в потертые желтые штаны, закатанные до колен, и шлепанцы на босые ноги. Зажатая между зубами сигарета завершала его образ беззаботного, веселого и легкомысленного лентяя.  
— Кто ты? — прохрипел Арей.  
— Астарот, — ответил демон.  
Сложив черные перьевые крылья, он спрыгнул с подоконника и выпрямился во весь рост. Почему-то Арей никак не мог запомнить его лицо или хотя бы понять, какого он телосложения. Весь его облик будто менялся каждую секунду, и в глаза бросилось лишь то, что он был среднего роста. Это было похоже на баг в сознании. На фильтр восприятия. Словно он кого-то напоминал, но никак не выходило понять, кого.  
Арей оскалился, когда Астарот подошел к нему, но тот лишь усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Боишься, что ли?  
— Нахрен надо тебя бояться!  
— Ты похож... — протянул демон, откинув голову на бок и пристально разглядывая Арея.  
— На папу? — хмыкнул тот насмешливо.  
Астарот покачал головой.  
— На маму? — вновь предположил дьявол.  
— На зомби, — наконец категорично выдал Астарот.  
Арей усмехнулся, бросая взгляд на правую половину своего тела. Да уж, теперь при взгляде на него невозможно было подумать о чем-то ином.  
— Новый дьявол... — протянул Астарот. — Хм... А выглядишь ты таким беспомощным...  
— Да пошел ты!  
Астарот снова усмехнулся. Это получалось у него так непринужденно, что его невозможно было бояться. Он даже не раздражал. Просто казался офигенно странным. Достав из кармана пачку сигарет, он предложил одну Арею.  
— Расслабься, под сигаретку беседа душевней.  
Дьявол взял протянутую ему сигарету, так как сам был того же мнения. Астарот чиркнул ногтями, создавая синее пламя, и, смачно затянувшись, выдохнул дым.  
— Ты что, можешь создавать пламя?! — хрипло выдавил Арей. Он собирался заорать, но голос сорвался. Синее пламя всколыхнуло в памяти ужас пережитого. Кажется, он заработал очередную психотравму. Реальность снова отравила фантазии некоторым дерьмом.  
Любой, кто вернулся живым со Звезды Истины, мог создавать пламя. Если Звезда открывалась ему. Поэтому этого не мог Адам... Поэтому мог Правитель Ада. Лишь они двое — он и Сатана. А теперь оказалось, что кто-то еще...  
— Ни черта не понимаю... — огрызнулся Арей раздраженно и измученно. — Кто ты?! Какого черта ты тут делаешь?!  
— Я пришел тебе помочь. Разве непонятно?  
Новый знакомый говорил такие вещи с видом, будто объяснял очевидное. Но это не могло быть тем, что приходило в голову. Арей ждал этого. Но это определенно был совсем не этот момент.  
— Есть возможность бежать отсюда. Ты согласен? — спросил Астарот.  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь?! — мрачно усмехнулся дьявол. В живом главу заплясали искорки безумия. Как он мог профукать этот шанс? — Только... Я хочу забрать с собой моего сына.  
— Это невозможно, — отрезал Астарот, обрушив все планы.  
— Почему?!  
— Или ты бежишь один — или остаешься здесь.  
— Черт... Ладно, я согласен! Но летать я не могу, так же, как и ходить!  
— Это вообще не проблема.  
Астарот осторожно взял Арея на руки и, спрыгнув с подоконника, полетел к космодрому. Дьявол кое-как уцепился за его шею здоровой рукой. Ужасно злила эта унизительная беспомощность. Но, может, повезло, что он хотя бы остался жив. На эту жизнь еще были планы. Все просто не могло закончиться так.  
— Это же Ад... — все же решился заметить Арей, когда Астарот принес его на звездолет. Ад нельзя было спутать ни с чем другим. Он был уникален. Огромный корабль, обладающий сознанием. Который подчинялся только одному. Тому, кто создал его.  
— Ну да, — беззаботно подтвердил Астарот. — Признаюсь, я его нашел и починил. Надо же нам на чем-то улететь и где-то жить. Кстати...  
Арей окинул взглядом лабораторию. Казалось, что она совсем не изменилась. А Астарот довольно хорошо в ней ориентировался. Он подошел к шкафу и достал оттуда колбу с чем-то красным, сильно напоминающим кровь.  
— Я тебе сейчас вколю эту хрень, а ты не дергайся, хорошо?  
— Что это?  
— Твоя кровь.  
— Чего?!  
— Потом объясню.  
Астарот взял парализованную руку дьявола и медленно ввел всю жидкость ему в вену. Ощутив боль, резко прокатившуюся по всему телу, Арей стиснул зубы и вдруг понял, что паралич прошел. Он смог даже пошевелить пальцами.  
— Ты это как?.. — ошарашено спросил он, начиная все больше чувствовать руку.  
Астарот усмехнулся и пожал плечами.  
— Ловкость рук и никакого мошенничества!  
С ногой Арея он проделал ту же самую операцию.  
— А глаз? — с надеждой спросил дьявол. Он и подумать не мог, что когда-нибудь испытает такой кайф, просто болтая ногой.  
— Не, извиняй, но с глазом это не прокатит, — разочаровал Астарот.  
— Черт, и что мне теперь, одноглазым ходить?!  
— Ну... Я тут помочь не могу. Хотя, могу повязку дать... А то не эстетично как-то выглядит...  
— Черт с тобой... Давай. Может, ты наконец мне хоть что-то объяснишь?  
— Что именно?  
— Кто ты?  
— Я... Я один из тех, кто пошел за Сатаной и был изгнан из Рая. Я свалил от Сатаны в самом начале, когда мы только прилетели на Землю.  
— Если ты был другом Сатаны, тогда почему предал его?  
— Это долгая история... Можно сказать, это он меня предал.  
— Так какого черта тебе нужен я?  
— Ну как тебе сказать... Ты новый дьявол... Из тебя очень хороший правитель получился бы, даже когда ты был еще совсем молод. Меня прям переполняет гордость за такую талантливую молодежь. А еще... Ну... Мне было тебя жалко.  
— Чего?!  
— Согласись, что если бы не я, тебе бы пришлось гораздо хуже.  
— Ладно... — нехотя согласился Арей. Если бы Астарот не сказал о жалости, вынести все это было бы проще. — И что дальше?  
— Еще успеем обсудить, — отмахнулся демон. — Ты бы лучше отдохнул. Не стоит сразу на ноги вставать. Давай я тебя до кровати донесу.  
— Я тебе что, баба, чтоб меня все время на руках носить?! — взвился Арей. Это жутко выводило из себя. Забота. Она казалась такой унизительной. Даже если ее дарили от чистого сердца. Потому что дело было только в собственном убеждении, что слабость делает беззащитным. Что это не закончится ничем хорошим. Доверие. Надежда. Падение в ад. Так бывало уже не раз.  
— Гордость вредит здоровью, — резонно заметил Астарот. — Я же просто помощь предлагаю. Сигаретку хочешь?  
— Хочу, — сердито буркнул Арей.  
— Только не перебарщивай. Тебе сейчас курить крайне нежелательно.  
— Чего ты со мной носишься, как с беременной женой?!  
— Ты всегда такой агрессивный?  
— Да!  
— А... Ну, я так и понял. Ладно, на, кури. Успокаивайся. Кстати... У тебя слизь из глаза течет... Надень повязку, а то смотрится как-то некрасиво...  
— А я что, по-твоему, красивый? — усмехнулся Арей. Астарот смерил его оценивающим взглядом.  
— Ну... Как тебе сказать... Красивый. Вот только лицо у тебя злое.  
— Повязку помоги завязать.  
— Да пожалуйста.  
— Лицо у меня злое...  
— Не обижайся, ты спросил — я ответил. А ты, кстати, улыбаться вообще ни разу не пробовал?  
— Пробовал!  
— А... Ну... Что сказать... Сочувствую...  
— Я смотрю, ты прям такой жизнерадостный!  
— Ну да. Странно, правда?  
— Да охрененно!  
— Это комплимент?  
— Нет, я издеваюсь!  
Астарот вздохнул.  
— Ты злой и странный. Но ты мне нравишься. Давай дружить.  
— Чего?! Мы не в песочнице сидим!  
— А что, два взрослых демона не могут просто взять и подружиться?  
— Нет!  
— Жаль. Ну, у тебя будет время убедиться в обратном. А сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть. Тем более, заняться тебе все равно уже нечем — сигарету-то ты докурил.  
Астарот все-таки донес Арея до кровати — ему все еще было тяжело двигаться. Ощутив спиной расслабляющую опору, дьявол накрыл лицо рукой и измученно вздохнул. Стоило бы чувствовать радость и благодарность. А он тонул в тревоге и абсурдных догадках. Хотелось поскорее прожить этот сраный момент — только и всего.  
— Я хочу забрать оттуда своего сына, — упрямо сообщил он.  
— Ты его так сильно любишь?  
— Нет. Просто он мой.  
Астарот удивленно приподнял бровь.  
— Ты действительно странный.  
— Я не знаю, люблю ли я его... Он сын женщины, которую я изнасиловал и убил... Дочери Сатаны, а я ненавижу весь его род...  
— Хорошо. Мы сейчас вернемся и заберем его, если он тебе так дорог.  
— Правда?!  
Арей вскочил с кровати, но, взвыв от боли, опустился обратно. Наверное, ходить было еще рановато. Но не перемещаться же вечно у Астарота на руках?!  
— Сказал же, не вставай, — сочувственно вздохнул тот. — Сильно больно?  
— Сам как думаешь?!  
— А с тобой весело...


	22. Глава 22. Кровь невинного

На этот раз Арей решил воспользоваться телепортацией. Так было безопаснее и проще. Все сложилось в их пользу. Агварес лежал в лаборатории, в жизнеобеспечивающей капсуле, восстанавливаясь после пережитого. Арей забрал его прямо оттуда.  
Подхватив на руки спящего дьяволенка, он кивнул Астароту, стоящему у двери, и тот, лениво выбросив сигарету, направился к нему. Казалось, что все обойдется без происшествий. Но дверь вдруг распахнулась, и в лабораторию влетел Сатана. Ярость кипела в его взгляде. Жажда разорвать на кусочки любого, кто вторгся сюда.  
— Ты! — заорал он, увидев Астарота. — Ты!..  
Не теряя времени, демон подскочил к старому другу и, скрутив ему руки за спиной, в первую очередь закрыл ладонью глаза.  
— Майки не жалко? — поинтересовался он у Арея. — Надо ему глаза завязать, а то одной рукой я его не удержу.  
— Чего ты сам майку не носишь?! — взбесился дьявол, но, понимая, что сейчас спорить не стоит, ибо тело во второй раз не выдержит синего пламени, все-таки стянул майку и кинул Астароту.  
Завязав Сатане глаза, тот перехватил его за горло освободившейся рукой.  
— Ну, пошли?! — поторопил Арей, жаждая поскорее свалить и не рисковать.  
— Пошли, — согласился Астарот.  
— А Сатана?!  
— Я возьму его с собой.  
— Нахрена?!  
— Ты сына получил, а он — мой трофей. Можем возвращаться.  
Матерясь и проклиная Астарота, Арей телепортировался обратно в Ад. Демон сразу утащил куда-то Сатану, а Арей уложил сына на свою кровать.  
Агварес дышал быстро и тяжело, сжимая коготки на обнаженной груди отца. Дьявол плотоядно улыбнулся и взял его ладошку в свою большую ладонь.  
— Теперь ты мой... Только мой...  
Его когти впились в нежную кожу дьяволенка. Тот, проснувшись, всхлипнул и закричал от испуга. Арей влепил ему пощечину.  
— Не смей открывать рот без моего разрешения!  
Посмотрев на отца большими молящими глазами, Агварес закрыл лицо руками, дрожа и плача.  
— Ты — копия Сатаны, — процедил Арей. — Ненавижу... Проклятый выродок... Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты вообще никогда не рождался!  
Агварес поднял голову, жалобно всхлипывая. Отец смотрел на него с такой злобой, с такой ненавистью, что она была почти осязаема. Дьяволенок протянул руку и коснулся нежными пальчиками его щеки.  
— Папа, ты же из-за меня остался без глазика...  
— Да! Из-за тебя, мразь! И эти чертовы ожоги тоже из-за тебя!  
— Прости меня...  
— Только когда тебе будет так же больно, как мне!  
В комнату не спеша ввалился Астарот и кинул майку Арея на ближайший стул.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал с ним то же самое, что со мной сделал Сатана! — встретил его яростный крик.  
Закашлявшись, демон чуть не подавился сигаретой.  
— Ты в своем уме? Он ребенок.  
— И что?!  
— Ты идиот? Ты не понимаешь, что он умрет?  
— Плевать!  
— Н-да... Я тебя недооценил... Я, конечно, далеко не ангел, но убивать невинного ребенка за боль, которую тебе причинил Сатана?..  
— Тогда убей Сатану.  
— Э, не, приятель, Сатану не трогай — он мой. Нянчийся со своим трофеем. Сигаретку хочешь? Тебе с твоими нервами курить надо даже чаще, чем мне.  
— А ты на кой черт так много куришь?  
— Чтобы не быть таким злым, как ты. Ладно... Пора мне. Дела... Я и зашел-то только майку вернуть. Не скучай!  
Астарот удалился, шурша по полу шлепанцами. Одевался он как на пляж. Рубашек же не признавал в принципе, видимо, считая, что такое сокровище, как его грудь, должно быть видно всем.  
Его появление немного остудило пыл Арея. Агварес сел на кровати, обхватив себя руками и кусая губы. Ему было страшно.  
— Папа... Ты убьешь меня, да?.. — спросил он тихо и обреченно.  
Арей вдруг вспомнил их первую встречу. Тогда сын задал тот же вопрос. А ведь если бы он не был ребенком Азриэль, Арей любил бы его... Он и полюбил тогда, с первого взгляда почувствовав, что это маленькое родное существо ему очень дорого.  
Дьяволенок задрожал и, всхлипнув, уткнулся себе в колени.  
— Папа, ты меня не любишь, да?..  
— Лю... Люблю...  
Арей протянул руку и коснулся его волос.  
«Он ведь не Сатана... Он мой сын... Он любит меня и даже не злится после всего, что я сделал...»  
— Малыш... Ты же будешь со мной до конца?..  
Дьяволенок поднял голову, позволяя заглянуть в фиолетово-черные глаза, полные слез.  
— Я хочу к маме...  
Пальцы Арея сжались на его волосах. Агварес пискнул от боли.  
— К маме захотел, отродье?.. Хорошо... Скоро ты к ней отправишься!  
Стащив сына с кровати за волосы, Арей поволок его за собой по коридору. Дьяволенок, рыдая, умолял о прощении, клялся в любви, но Арей будто не слышал. Ни мольбы, ни жалобных всхлипов. Спустившись на нижний ярус, он втолкнул сына в темную мрачную комнату и, заведя руки ему за голову, приковал кандалами к стене. Дьяволенок молчал и не сопротивлялся, лишь тихо плакал. Плеть просвистела в воздухе, заставив зажмуриться от страха, и опустилась на мягкую кожу. Агварес закричал, и Арей тут же хлестнул по лицу.  
— Ты чем тут занима... Ты охренел?!  
Довольно вовремя зашедший Астарот уже в воздухе поймал руку дьявола, занесенную для нового удара. Арей дернулся, вырываясь, но демон перехватил и вторую руку.  
— Ты что, правда больной на голову?! Он ребенок!  
— Пусти! Меня так били постоянно!  
— Он в этом не виноват!  
— Еще один моралист! Он мой, и я буду делать с ним все, что хочу!  
Астарот, не выдержав, ударил Арея по лицу.  
— Какого черта ты так хотел, чтобы он был рядом с тобой?!  
— Потому что он принадлежит мне! Я дал ему жизнь!  
— Ты вообще знаешь значение слова «жизнь»?!  
— Не смей со мной разговаривать, как мой отец! Да! Да, я дьявол! А вы все ангелы с белыми крылышками! Можно подумать, ты сам никогда не убивал!  
— Детей — никогда! И если бы мне судьба подарила сына, я дорожил бы им!  
— У тебя что, детей нет?  
— Нет.  
— Вообще?  
— Ни одного. И его мучить я тебе не позволю.  
Освободив Агвареса, Астарот подхватил его на руки. Дьяволенок посмотрел на своего спасителя мутными, ничего не соображающими глазами. Демон улыбнулся.  
— Слушай, если ты его так ненавидишь, отдай его мне, а? Такой классный пацан... У меня ему по-любому лучше будет.  
— Дай сюда! — ревниво потребовал Арей. — Он мой!  
— Э, не, ты остынь сначала. Сигаретку?  
— Отдай его сюда!  
— Выбирай: или он будет жить в отдельной комнате, или будем жить все втроем. Вдвоем я вас точно не оставлю.  
— Это ты называешь выбором?! Он будет со мной!  
— Окей. Так даже лучше. Оба будете под моим присмотром.  
Дойдя до комнаты, Астарот положил Агвареса на кровать. Достав из кармана какую-то колбу, открыл и поднес к его лицу. Дьяволенок сразу пришел в себя и приподнялся, морща носик. Астарот улыбнулся.  
— Он такой маленький и милый. Почему ты его так ненавидишь?  
Арей сматерился, изводясь от ревности. Астарот вздохнул и погладил Агвареса по щечке. Тот дернулся и отполз подальше, испуганно глядя на демона.  
— Это же надо так ребенка запугать... Изверг ты. Убил бы, да не положено. Ребенок... А, ребенок?.. Ты меня не бойся, я не злой. Это он злой, а я хороший. Конфетку хочешь?  
— Ты взрослым сигаретку предлагаешь, а детям конфетку — так, что ли? — хмыкнул Арей.  
— А что, надо же дружбу чем-нибудь скрепить. А, ребенок? Будешь со мной дружить?  
Астарот сгреб Агвареса в свои объятия, зарываясь лицом в растрепанные волосы. Тот поначалу напрягся, но расслабился, едва понял, что его не собираются бить.  
— Эх... Арей, ну правда, на фига он тебе? Дай хотя бы на время. Ты посмотри, какой он классный... Я ж всю жизнь о сыне мечтал...  
— Так сделал бы, что, долго?  
— Да ну тебя, ничего ты не понимаешь.  
Астарот почесал Агвареса за ушком, отчего тот довольно заурчал и доверчиво уткнулся ему в плечо. Демон засиял от счастья.  
— Смотри, я ему нравлюсь!  
— Угу. Ты ему еще конфетку дай, он тебе вообще все, что хочешь, сделает.  
— Злой ты... Ребенок, а ты конфетку хочешь?  
Дьяволенок робко кивнул. Астарот выудил из кармана карамельку.  
— У тебя там что, склад? — раздраженно спросил Арей.  
— Ага. Мне когда курить надоедает, я карамельки ем. Поэтому в правом кармане — сигареты, а в левом — всякие леденцы.  
— Как у тебя все продумано, — фыркнул дьявол. — По тебе вообще не скажешь, что ты один из демонов, изгнанных из Рая.  
— Конспирация! — подмигнул Астарот. — Кушай конфетку, ребенок, кушай. Не слушай всякую муть, про которую взрослые дяди разговаривают.  
Он умиленно смотрел на Агвареса и гладил то по волосам, то по щекам, то по торчащим ушкам. Арея поедала ревность. И невероятно бесили проповеди о том, что он должен делать и что не должен.  
— Чего ты как собака на сене — сам не любишь и другим не даешь? — вопрошал Астарот. Может, он совсем даже и не подразумевал наезд. Но все равно невероятно сильно хотелось его придушить. — Ну не нужен он тебе — ну отдай ты его мне! Видишь, как я ему понравился!  
— Если бы я его гладил и конфетки раздаривал, я бы ему тоже нравился.  
— И что тебе мешает тогда к нему нормально относиться? Зачем ты его бьешь, ты мне можешь объяснить?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Очень содержательно. Слушай, ребенок, а ты еще чего-нибудь хочешь?  
— Я домой хочу... К дедушке...  
— Один из твоих дедушек у нас... А ты какого имел в виду?  
— Айона он имел в виду. Ты, кстати, с Сатаной что сделал?  
— Да ничего. Потом разберусь. Тут, как видишь, дела поважнее нашлись. Нет, ну какой он милый... Маленький, черненький, растрепанный...  
— Ты себя ведешь, как маньяк.  
— Сам такой! Ты за всеми чувствами только зло видишь?  
— Да. А разве добро вообще существует?  
— Кхм... Тяжелый случай... Да, ребенок, не повезло тебе с отцом...  
— Папа хороший...  
Астарот обалдело уставился на Агвареса.  
— Кто хороший?! Он?!  
— Да... Он меня любит...  
— Это он тебе сказал?!  
— Да... Бабушка говорила мне, что некоторые не умеют любить так, как бы нам хотелось... Но любовь все равно надо ценить...  
Астарот находился в прострации. Арей понадеялся, что сигарета вывалится у него изо рта и прожжет штаны.  
— И это гениальное существо ты хотел убить?! Арей, ты псих! Это же такая ценность! Я думал, в мире всего один демон с такими мыслями, а они, оказывается, размножаются!.. Все, вот не смей больше его бить! Вот не смей! Его же охранять надо как чудо света! Ребенок, вот будет бить — сразу мне жалуйся! Понял? Мы с тобой горы свернем!  
Отпустив дьяволенка, Астарот поднялся и пошлепал к двери, на ходу закуривая новую сигарету. Агварес очень не хотел отрываться от него. Единственного постороннего человека, который пожалел и пригрел. Но побоялся просить остаться. Отец давно приучил сидеть и молчать.  
— Убьешь — тебе хана, — подмигнул Астарот Арею, прежде чем удалиться.  
Дьявол злобно рыкнул ему вслед. Агварес свернулся в клубок, обхватив себя руками, и вновь со страхом посмотрел на отца.  
— Что, думаешь, лучше бы он был твоим отцом? — угрожающе оскалился Арей.  
— Лучше бы ты был добрее, папа... — всхлипнул Агварес, утыкаясь себе в колени.  
Арей подошел к нему. Все его движения были резкими, стремительными — очень пугающими. Будто он собирался наброситься и растерзать, как дичь. Дьяволенок отполз назад и уперся затылком в стену. Из глаз его бежали слезы.  
— Почему ты меня бьешь, папа?.. Чем я перед тобой виноват?..  
— Самим фактом своего рождения. Тебя не должно быть.  
— Но ведь ты мой папа... Я появился, потому что ты так хотел...  
— Я этого не хотел! И ты мне не нужен! Я тебя ненавижу! Я хотел убить тебя еще до рождения! И твоя мать, чертова шлюха, прятала тебя столько лет именно поэтому! Я убил ее и забрал ее душу! Потому что такие твари, как вы, недостойны жить!  
Весь сжавшись, Агварес закрыл руками лицо. Арей с ненавистью смотрел на маленькое рыдающее существо, на худые плечи, все в шрамах и царапинах, на взъерошенные волосы, на хвостик, обвившийся вокруг ноги, на обкусанные коготки на нежных пальчиках. Пальчиках, которые ласково гладили его по волосам... А искусанные губки целовали в лицо... Фиолетово-черные глазки грели такой искренней и такой чистой детской любовью...  
Сорвавшись с места, Агварес подбежал к столу, где Арей оставил нож и, схватив его, направил себе в сердце. Дьявол удержал лезвие в миллиметре от груди сына. Агварес почувствовал дрожь в руке, которой отец сжимал его запястье. Обняв дьяволенка со спины, Арей разжал его руку и, забрав нож, отбросил в сторону.  
— Что ты творишь?..  
Агварес дернулся, пытаясь вырваться, но отец обхватил его рукой за пояс, прижимая к себе.  
— Пусти меня! Я... Я не вещь!.. Я не нужен тебе, я хочу умереть! Отпусти меня! Зачем ты мучаешь меня?!  
Арей развернул сына к себе и обнял, пытаясь успокоить. Он гладил его по голове, по дрожащим плечам, целовал. Агварес все пытался оттолкнуть отца и вырваться, но не мог.  
— Я люблю тебя, разве ты не понимаешь?.. Малыш, никогда больше так не делай... — прошептал Арей умоляюще. Агварес затих. Дьявол сильнее прижал его к себе. — Ты мне нужен... Очень нужен... Малыш... Сынок... Мой... Родной... Ты же меня не предашь?.. Не разлюбишь, правда?.. Я тебя люблю... Очень люблю... Просто все, кого я любил, бросили меня...  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
Арей вцепился сыну в волосы, запрокидывая его голову и нагибаясь. Теперь он почти касался носом лица. И казалось, будто сейчас вонзит зубы прямо в горло.  
— Ты такой же, как эта мразь... Как все... Как каждый, живущий в этом гребаном мире...  
Агварес, скаля клычки, со всей силы царапнул отца когтями по лицу. Арей заорал и, отпустив его, рухнул на пол, держась за правый глаз, убитый синим пламенем. Повязка валялась рядом.  
— Папа... — выдохнул дьяволенок. — Папа... Я не хотел...  
Бросившись к отцу, он обнял его за шею и всхлипнул.  
— Прости... Я больше не буду...  
Арей обнял в ответ. Он весь дрожал от боли. Хотелось выть и кататься по полу, сдирая с себя кожу. Но это стоило того.  
— Папа... Я тебя никогда не брошу... Обещаю... Я тебя люблю... Прости... — шептал Агварес в искреннем раскаянии.  
И дьявол улыбнулся, хоть сейчас улыбка и была похожа на оскал.

Ночью было ужасающе тяжело заснуть. Дома Арей воспользовался бы снотворным. Здесь же пришлось бы переться в лабораторию, рискуя встретить по дороге Астарота. Но никого не хотелось видеть сейчас.  
Агварес, похоже, уже спал на соседней кровати. А Астарот шлялся где-то, хоть и обещал присматривать за ним. Арей был рад возможности страдать в одиночестве. Не хотелось ничего никому объяснять. Хотелось остаться наедине с адом, похороненным внутри.  
Из груди рвались рыдания. Арей нашарил на тумбочке свой КПК и включил музыку, выставив минимальную громкость. Отчаянно хотелось услышать сейчас именно этот голос. Голос того, кто навеки остался в этих стенах десятки лет назад. Все здесь напоминало о нем.

Ты проснешься избитым, израненным.  
Я подам тебе руку из тьмы.  
Разум твой, пустотой затуманенный,  
Вновь откроется чистой любви.

Вечность ада ты прожил с прощания.  
Ты судьбе не противься, прими.  
Скорбь нашел ты в моем тайном знании,  
Хоть тебе я не мыслил войны.

Смерть прошла сквозь тебя осторожная.  
Я не дам ей теперь ускользнуть.  
Посмотрю в лицо твое тревожное  
И пройду до конца этот путь.

Кто-то коснулся плеча, заставив вздрогнуть и едва не выронить КПК. Арей дернулся, в бешенстве поднимая глаза на Агвареса.  
— Папа... — испуганно шепнул тот. — Ты плачешь?.. Не плачь... Папа, не плачь...  
— Пошел вон! — заорал Арей, замахиваясь. И, задрожав, зарылся лицом в подушку, когда Агварес выбежал за дверь, решив благоразумно не нарываться. Теперь можно было разрыдаться в голос. Но Арей все равно лишь сдавленно выл сквозь зубы. Это было невыносимо. Эта боль разрывала изнутри.  
Кто-то снова дотронулся до него и погладил по спине. Но это прикосновение слишком сильно отличалось от предыдущего. Арей уже знал, кого увидит, когда обернулся. И его лицо... Черт побери, его лицо... Его глаза... Гребаные голубые глаза... Они смотрели с такой печалью... С таким тяжелым чувством вины...  
Астарот взял за руку и просто сидел так, держа ее в ладонях в молчаливой поддержке. Ни у кого из них не находилось слов. Все было решено давным-давно. Оставалось только проживать все это дерьмо таким, какое оно есть.  
Шли дни. Повторное пребывание в Аду напоминало Арею визит в психушку. О нем заботился добрый доктор, регулярно делающий инъекции с живой кровью. Ограждал от стрессов. Развлекал. И было хорошо, черт побери, было так хорошо, как никогда в жизни с тех пор, как Арей покинул Ад. Ад царил за пределами этого звездолета. А сейчас он наконец вернулся домой. И хотел остаться здесь навсегда.  
Кровь, текущая сейчас по жилам, его собственная кровь, принадлежащая ему из прошлого, несла отпечаток души. И вряд ли нашлось бы лекарство лучше. Но дело было не только в этом. Это могло исцелить лишь тело. Но Арей ощущал, как с каждым днем понемногу исцеляется поврежденный разум. Просто от того, что он наконец чувствует себя в безопасности. Он был счастлив. Правда счастлив, черт побери. Боль уходила. Ее вытесняла проживаемая реальность. Полная поддержки и тепла.  
Как-то он сидел и курил на подоконнике. Внутренне окно выходило прямо на сад, создавая иллюзию домашнего уюта. Астарот подошел и молча подсел рядом. И теперь они сидели и курили уже вдвоем. Долго. Не нарушая молчания. И было невероятно хорошо.  
Арей чувствовал себя окрыленным, хотя в какой-то момент даже не надеялся, что вообще еще сможет летать. Сейчас казалось, будто он способен долететь до самой Звезды Истины лишь на одних собственных опаленных крыльях. Астарот снова сжал его руку. И этого было достаточно. Достаточно, черт побери.  
Он умел разнообразить досуг. Выдумывал очень веселые игры. Они гоняли мяч по залам все вместе, сбивали метеориты, играли в угадайку, в догонялки и в прятки — во все, что только можно было вообразить. С ним было невероятно легко и свободно. Так, как ни с кем и никогда.  
Арей улыбался, глядя на то, как Астарот хватает Агвареса в объятия, и тот заливисто смеется. Улыбался искренне и по-настоящему. Как будто отпустил что-то очень плохое. Что-то, что все это время отчаянно тянуло в бездну и манило упасть.  
— Все, я взял тебя в плен! — заявил Астарот, крепко стиснув Агвареса в объятиях. — Будешь у меня в плену сидеть!  
— Я не сижу, я стою, — хихикнул тот, застенчиво прижимая ушки.  
— Ну будешь в плену стоять, — не растерялся Астарот. — Или так не говорят? «Стоять в плену», «лежать в плену»... Это нечестно. Почему в плену можно только сидеть? Может, я там хочу лежать?  
— Лежи, — с усмешкой разрешил Арей. — Тебе можно. Тебе все можно.  
— Иди к нам в плен! — обрадовавшись, предложил Астарот, распахнув объятия. — У нас тут хорошо!  
Арею и правда понравилось в плену. Растрепанные волосы Астарота лезли в лицо, щекоча кожу, а Агварес ухватил прямо за ожог, но все же было здорово просто неподвижно стоять, обнимая их обоих. Чувствуя умиротворяющее тепло.  
Если бы не физическая боль, удавалось бы спать без снотворного. Если бы не физическая боль... Только она одна. Потому что на душе никогда еще не было так хорошо с тех пор, как он ее потерял. Отдал. Добровольно. Пожертвовал ради будущего, в которое верил. Ради любви. И сейчас впервые за все это время казалось, что не зря. Что во всем прожитом был смысл.

Кровь на руках, боль в глубине.  
Смерть свой оскал показала мне.  
Я умирал сотни тысяч раз,  
Но боль испытал лишь сегодня. Сейчас.

Астарот остановился в дверях. Арей заметил его сразу, но не обернулся. Продолжал лежать на кровати, не спеша выключать песню. Хотелось просто посмотреть, что будет дальше. Как он отреагирует. Наверное, это было провокацией. Снова. Он всегда велся на провокации. Всегда. Каждый гребаный раз.

Я везде клеймен, я везде изгой,  
Я нашел себя лишь с одним тобой.  
И в кромешной мгле вдруг зажегся свет,  
В этом мой покой — смерти в мире нет.

— Ты нарушаешь инструкцию по эксплуатации организма, — произнес Астарот через пару минут после того, как в комнате повисла оглушающая тишина. — Не наваливайся так на правый бок.  
— Я нашел обезболивающее, — усмехнулся Арей, не спеша менять позу.  
— Придурок, — внезапно рассердился Астарот. Кажется, на этот раз по-настоящему. Он выглядел непривычно взволнованным. Это так выбивалось из его стандартного образа безразличного дурака, познавшего нирвану. — Думаешь, если бы тебе его было можно, я бы тебе его раньше не дал?  
— А что в этом страшного?  
— Давно ты его выпил?  
— Не очень, минут десять-пятнадцать назад.  
Астарот бесцеремонно сцапал за ухо и потащил за собой. Арей даже не пытался сопротивляться. Он пребывал в глубочайшем шоке. В голове роились очень смешанные ощущения. До тех пор, пока Астарот не приволок в лабораторию и не усадил в кресло, тут же пристегивая ремнями. Даже не давая опомниться. Тут уже мысль осталась только одна.  
— Я тебе башку оторву и сердце выгрызу, — злобно сощурившись, прошипел Арей, поняв, что он задумал.  
— Не ной, — велел Астарот. — Нечего жрать всякую каку без разрешения.  
Арей дернулся, но ремни держали крепко. Напряг мышцы, оскалился, как опасный хищник. Астарот ухватил за подбородок и заглянул в полные ярости глаза. Дрожь прокатилась по телу, и все внутри затрепетало от восхитительного чувства дежавю. Это слишком напоминало то, что происходило здесь бесконечные годы назад. Совсем по-другому. Но как же похоже... Как же похоже, черт побери...  
— Сиди смирно и не дергайся, — негромко приказал Астарот. — Будешь дергаться — будет хуже. А будешь слушаться, дядя Астарот даст тебе конфетку.  
Черт, почему это так напоминало абсурдную ролевую игру?  
Арей больше не сопротивлялся. Пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы контролировать сбивающееся дыхание. Чтобы изо всех сил пытаться скрыть накатившее возбуждение. Оставалось только надеяться, что Астарот ничего не заметил, пока промывал ему желудок — впрочем, скорее всего, пока он делал это, было не до того.  
— Полегчало? — спросил он, отстегивая ремни после того, как убедился, что все в порядке. — Или все еще хочется меня придушить?  
— Да нет, что ты, — ядовито процедил Арей, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вмазать ему по морде. — Как же можно хотеть придушить заботливого дядю Астарота, который ни хрена не объяснил, что мне нельзя принимать и почему.  
— Как я люблю этот твой ледяной сарказм, — обрадовался Астарот, лучезарно улыбаясь. И тут же вкрадчиво добавил, зачем-то снимая с ноги тапок: — А надо доверять дяде Астароту. Я тебя для чего столько выхаживал, чтоб ты угробился вот так?  
Спустя мгновение Арей осознал истинное предназначение тапка. Потому что тот метко треснул его прямо в лоб.  
— Ты что творишь?! — разъяренно возмутился Арей, вскакивая с кресла и собираясь наброситься на Астарота. Но снова получил тапком — на этот раз по заднице. Это было совсем не больно, черт побери. Но ужасающе унизительно.  
Арей даже не подозревал, что всегда добродушный Астарот способен так психануть. Растерявшись, он прозевал очередной удар тапком и не придумал ничего лучше, чем отскочить подальше, выкрикнув беззащитно-требовательное:  
— Перестань!  
Но Астарот продолжил свое грозное наступление, вынуждая кинуться наутек. Он гнал до самой комнаты, вооруженный тапком, и, лишь заблокировав дверь с той стороны и навалившись на нее, облегченно дыша, Арей осознал, какой долбанный абсурд с ним сейчас происходит. И снова захотелось ликующе рассмеяться.  
— Ты обещал мне конфетку, — иронично напомнил он через дверь, не рискуя пока ее открывать. — Как доверять дяде Астароту, если он обещает конфетку, а вместо нее дает только тапком в лоб?  
Астарот не откликнулся. Пришлось выйти самому и посмотреть, что происходит.  
Он сидел в коридоре, прислонившись к стене. Молчаливо курил. И казался непривычно, неправильно мрачным. Сосредоточенно-задумчивым. И почему-то стало невероятно стыдно перед ним.  
— Я буду тебе доверять, — пообещал Арей, присаживаясь рядом на корточки и пытаясь заглянуть ему в глаза.  
— Не надо, — внезапно произнес Астарот, так и продолжая смотреть куда-то сквозь стену. — Не надо мне доверять. Мне нельзя доверять.  
На этот раз Арей просто обнял его, не сдерживаясь. И на мгновение ощутил, как он вздрогнул от этого. Замер в растерянности. Может, он даже обнял бы в ответ, когда осмыслил бы происходящее, но прежде ему помешала досадная случайность.  
— Черт! — выругался Астарот, резко отстраняясь спустя пару мгновений, когда выроненная сигарета прожгла брюки. — Да что сегодня за день!  
Арей засмеялся. Весело, искренне засмеялся. Теперь он четко понимал, насколько сильно полюбил это неуклюжее, несуразное, слегка придурковатое существо. Так раздражающее вначале. И ставшее таким бесценно дорогим теперь.

— Ты опять его бил? — нахмурился Астарот, цепко хватая Агвареса, пробегавшего мимо, и притягивая к себе. Тот хныкнул и прижал ушки, отворачиваясь в попытке спрятать свежую царапину на щеке. — Ты как Адам. То прибить пытаешься, то через секунду обниматься лезешь. Это у вас наследственное, что ли, у всех?  
Арей покосился на него с неприязнью и промолчал. Только он один знал, насколько тяжело это контролировать. И невероятно раздражало, что все осуждали, не пытаясь понять.  
Астарот тискал Агвареса, желая отвлечь и утешить. Кусал за ушки и щекотал, заставляя хихикать. И сын казался таким счастливым с ним.  
— Ты не имеешь права об этом судить, — наконец все же огрызнулся Арей, не выдержав этого зрелища. — Не смей вообще раскрывать пасть, тебя никто не спрашивал. Он мой, а ты никто.  
— Он живой, — напомнил Астарот без тени агрессии. Айон бы уже перешел от слов к делу и начал бить.  
— Иди сюда, — раздраженно велел Арей, подзывая Агвареса. Сын испуганно подошел и прижался, заключенный в собственнические объятия, как в тюрьму.  
— Папа... — тихо спросил он, пряча лицо у него на груди. — А тот, кто тебя растил, часто бил тебя в детстве?  
Показалось, что Астарот напрягся. Что сигарета, зажатая меж его пальцев, дрогнула. И это доставило неизгладимое удовольствие.  
— Следы со спины порой не сходили неделями, — ответил Арей, стараясь придать голосу легкое равнодушие. Но ощущая взрывное ликование в душе. — Он наказывал меня за неподчинение. За попытки его убить. Я вставал к стене, и он хлестал меня плетью. А я стоял и ждал, пока он закончит. Терпел, стараясь не проронить ни звука. Мы никогда об этом не говорили. Он просто делал это. А я знал, что это произойдет, если я попытаюсь его убить.  
— Он был с тобой таким жестоким... — сочувственно шепнул Агварес, обнимая крепче. Как будто жалел.  
— Нет, — усмехнулся Арей, гладя его по волосам. — Он не был со мной жестоким.  
— А каким он был?  
— Ледяной статуей. Каменным изваянием. Когда он улыбался, его глаза оставались безжизненными и безэмоциональными. Он видел миллиарды реальностей. Миллиарды людей. Он побывал во всех уголках Вселенной. И знал больше, чем кто-либо еще.  
— Ты боялся его?  
— Нет. Я его не боялся. Я хотел стать ему равным. Властелином реальности. Чтобы сразиться с ним и победить.  
Агварес чуть отстранился и преданно потерся носиком о щеку, заставив легкую дрожь пробежаться по телу. Его сопереживание трогало. Хотя он сам отведал жестокости — но все равно сочувствовал тому, кто причинял боль.  
Арей отпустил его, позволив отбежать, и устало уронил голову на руку. Эта чертова жизнь была такой неправильной. И он сам был неправильным. И все вокруг.  
— Там какая-то планета, — заметил Агварес, приникнув к прозрачной стене. — Красивая...  
Арею показалось, что Астарот содрогнулся, взглянув туда, куда указывал дьяволенок.  
— Это плохая планета, — поспешно заявил он.  
— Ты нас туда не отвезешь? — разочаровался Агварес. Ребенок — наверное, ему давно наскучили однообразные стены звездолета. Он бы с удовольствием прогулялся по незнакомой планете. Он ведь нигде еще не бывал.  
— Это же Иварлидрей? — усмехнулся Арей, со злорадным наслаждением созерцая, как Астарота перекосило. — Его сложно не узнать. Я бывал там. С тех пор уже больше сорока лет прошло. Интересно, насколько он изменился теперь.  
— Ты правда там бывал, папа? — восторженно переспросил Агварес, тут же возжелав услышать эту историю.  
Все время, пока Арей рассказывал, Астарот мрачно курил, и почему-то его угрюмое лицо доставляло величайшее наслаждение. Дьявол ощущал, как яркое ликование зарождается где-то внутри. Выныривает из глубины и готовится прорваться наружу. Но было еще не время.  
— А почему это плохая планета? — не понял Агварес. Отец ничего плохого про нее не сказал.  
— Это личное, — нехотя отозвался Астарот, нервно затянувшись сигаретой. — Иди по метеоритам постреляй или взорви что-нибудь. Займи себя чем-нибудь и не приставай.  
Агварес решил последовать напутствию и убежал развлекаться в одиночестве. Вот только вряд ли наедине с Ареем Астароту стало уютнее. Он поежился и потянулся к клавиатуре, чтобы набрать команду ускориться. Планета за стеной понемногу начала удаляться.  
— Зачем ты со мной возишься?  
Это был такой неожиданный вопрос, что Астарот переваривал его несколько секунд.  
— Потому что больше некому о тебе позаботиться.  
— Значит, это благотворительность?  
— Это симпатия.  
— Не думал, что я могу кому-то нравиться, — усмехнулся Арей. — Я прикладываю столько усилий, чтобы всех раздражать.  
— Мне нравится проводить с тобой время, — с привычным безразличием ответил Астарот. — Ты хорошая компания.  
Наверное, сейчас этого даже было достаточно. Никто не говорил такого — а это ведь было так просто, так банально. Никто не говорил, что с ним приятно проводить время. Что он нравится не за что-то, а просто так.  
— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Арей. Он мог сказать то же. Но не сказал.  
— Я много времени провел на Земле, когда мы только туда прилетели, — охотно поведал Астарот, радуясь, что фокус сместился на другую планету с Иварлидрея, который так его пугал. — И много тусовался со смертными. Тебе когда-нибудь доводилось оказываться запертым под обвалом в темной пещере?  
— У тебя есть пламя, — пожал плечами Арей.  
— Пламя-то есть, — вздохнул Астарот. — Еды не было. А со мной оказалось несколько человек. Мы торчали там пару недель, и все это время мне приходилось от себя отрезать по кусочку, чтобы им было, что пожрать. У меня-то отрастало, а они так и помереть могли.  
Арей не сдержал смешка, представив эту картину.  
— И что, все согласились?  
— К концу первой недели — да.  
— Как они вообще тебя воспринимали? Как ниспосланное с небес божество? Сделали из тебя легенду после таких историй?  
— Я знал, что они там отсталые и ничего не знают. Я им говорю: «Я демон». А они мне: «Что такое демон?». Пришлось объяснять.  
— А потом слухи разнеслись по свету и породили кучу религий.  
— Прискорбно, что мое существование люди использовали, чтобы друг другом управлять.  
— Тебя не раздражало их отношение к смерти? Романтизация того, что они неспособны изменить. Ментальная самозащита, чтобы немного унять страх и безысходность. Всякое «конечность жизни делает нас людьми», «без смерти жизнь не имеет цены» и другое дерьмо в том же духе, звучащее как «если бы мы не жрали говно, мы бы не смогли понять, что конфетка вкусная». Какой же это бред. Смерть обесценивает жизнь, а не утверждает ее ценность. Потому что если она все равно неизбежна — то какая разница вообще, пять минут или сто лет? А если еще и верить, что жизнь — это сугубо биологический, материальный процесс, то зачем тогда оно все, если ты просто исчезнешь?  
— Ты ненавидишь их слабость? Их глупость?  
— А ты нет?  
Астарот пожал плечами, словно и сам еще не определился на этот счет. Он ко многому относился проще. Но все же плевал далеко не на все.  
— Был один мужик, который верил, что после смерти попадет на борт Ада и будет путешествовать со мной меж звезд.  
— Тебе было грустно их терять? Тех, с кем ты проводил время?  
— Думаю, я привык терять гораздо раньше, чем начал тусоваться с людьми.  
— Ты боишься, что однажды найдешь то, что не придется терять? Это ведь сломает твою картину мира.  
Астарот не ответил. Только затянулся сигаретой и снова мрачно уставился в космическую даль.  
Молчание продлилось ровно до того момента, как вернулся Агварес. Ему снова стало скучно одному.  
— А почему у тебя здесь котят нет? — спросил он, подойдя к Астароту.  
— Потому что не котятно, — пожал плечами демон.  
— А медведей почему нет? У папы в лесу есть.  
— Потому что не медведно.  
Уловив логику, больше Агварес ничего спрашивать не стал. Только грустно вздохнул и уселся в соседнее кресло, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь захочет с ним поиграть.  
— Здесь раньше были животные, — усмехнулся Арей. — Такие, которых вообще не бывает на Земле. А потом здесь все вымерли.  
— А какие они были? — заинтересовался Агварес.  
— Ну, у меня был... Не знаю, как описать. Оно напоминало пушистый мячик. Забавное. Мне нравится Ад сейчас, когда в нем никого нет. Но те формы жизни все же жаль.  
— Тебе было плохо в Аду?  
Арей скривился и устало потер виски. Агварес спросил просто из любопытства, а вот Астарот смотрел пристально и неотрывно, ожидая ответа. Как будто это правда что-то значило для него.  
— Мне было страшно и больно его покидать, — все же неохотно процедил Арей. — Я не хотел этого. Я не хотел уходить. В никуда. И всю жизнь нести с собой пустоту.  
— А где ты жил? — продолжал Агварес, не придавая значения ответам. — Покажи мне!  
Арей поднялся из кресла и повел сына по коридорам. Астарот, увязавшийся за ними, молча топал сзади и издавал только шумное пыхтение, когда затягивался сигаретой.  
Было странно вернуться в свою квартирку спустя столько лет. Она выглядела заброшенной — но, наверное, не более, чем его вполне жилой запыленный и захламленный дом на Земле. Кровать, письменный стол с компьютером, немногочисленные вещи, которые он не потрудился тогда прихватить с собой. Здесь царил потрясающий аскетизм.  
— Почему здесь такие черные стены? — удивился Агварес. — Везде светлые...  
— Мне так нравилось, — усмехнулся Арей. — Еще я вечно сидел в полутьме.  
Агварес провел пальцем по столу, стирая с него густой слой пыли.  
— Не трогай здесь ничего, — раздраженно велел Арей. — Это все десятилетия тут пылится, представляешь, сколько у тебя теперь грязищи под ногтями? Иди руки помой.  
— А если на ногах ногти, то почему на руках не рукти? — задумчиво спросил Астарот, впервые за все это время подав голос. И как обычно споров херню.  
Заметив, как рассердился Арей, Агварес испуганно прижал ушки. Отец бросил на него гневный взгляд, но смягчился, увидев, как он непроизвольно сжался. Как тоненький хвостик обвился вокруг ноги, и как напряженно подрагивает пушистая кисточка.  
— Вымой руки и иди в свою комнату, — приказал Арей. — Я скоро приду, и мы ляжем спать.  
Он злился совсем не на сына. Но не мог и не хотел об этом говорить.  
— А ты куда? — спросил Астарот, снова направившись следом, когда Арей зашагал дальше по коридору. Но дьявол промолчал.  
Вскоре он оказался перед дверями чужой квартиры. Система безопасности пропустила, как и раньше. Хотелось завершить этот вечер ностальгии здесь, раз уж так вышло. Посмотреть, как все это выглядит теперь.  
Здесь они сидели и смотрели на звезды за прозрачной стеной. В этом зале. Пили и разговаривали. И он пел. Песни, посвященные Арею. Рассказывал потрясающие вещи обо всем на свете. И было хорошо просто существовать в эти мгновения. Этого было достаточно. Больше ничего и никогда не было достаточно. Ни до, ни после. А это не повторилось бы никогда.  
— Я ненавижу это место, — процедил Арей, сжимая кулаки. — Я ненавижу Ад. Он напоминает о том, что я никогда уже не буду способен обрести снова. И я потерял это не по своей вине. Значит это не в моей компетенции. Я не могу это изменить.  
— Душу нельзя вернуть, — ответил Астарот негромко и почти сочувственно. И захотелось разразиться безумным хохотом. Это было невыносимо. Все и всегда считали, что проблема в утерянной душе, хотя он никогда не говорил именно о ней.  
— Ты меня бесишь, — признался Арей, разворачиваясь к демону и буравя его тяжелым взглядом. — Ты, выражаясь твоим языком, как соленый огурец посреди торта.  
— О, — проникся Астарот. — Общение со мной идет тебе на пользу.  
Хотелось врезать по его безразличной морде, но Арей прошел мимо и направился в свою нынешнюю квартиру. Хотелось, чтобы просто поскорее закончился этот гребаный день.  
Агварес уже спал. Повезло. Он вообще засыпал очень быстро. А Арей снова мучительно ворочался и никак не мог уснуть.  
— Посиди со мной, — раздраженно попросил он заглянувшего проведать Астарота. Тот вечно ложился значительно позже них. — Раз запретил пить то, что облегчило бы мою боль — развлекай меня.  
Астарот охотно согласился. Уселся рядом на постель. Но почему-то на этот раз совершенно не нашлось тем для разговора. Как будто оба они думали о чем-то своем, но надеялись удержать это при себе.  
— Агварес ведь не единственный твой ребенок? — наконец спросил Астарот, нащупав нейтральную тему.  
— Нет, у меня еще есть дочь.  
— Какая она?  
— Несгибаемая, упертая, целеустремленная, непоколебимая, принципиальная, — усмехнулся Арей. — Непобедимая. Мне есть, чему у нее поучиться. Она похожа на меня больше, чем Агварес. Когда мать убеждала ее общаться и говорила: «Тебе нужны люди», дочь отвечала: «Люди — говно на блюде». Наверное, тебе бы она понравилась.  
— Может, мне доведется когда-нибудь с ней познакомиться.  
— У нее тяжелый характер.  
— У тебя тоже.  
— Зачем ты меня терпишь?  
— Потому что могу.  
Присутствие Астарота успокаивало. С ним было так уютно и тепло. Не одиноко. Просто о чем-то говорить. Чувствовать его. Знать, что он рядом. Что будет заботиться, что не даст произойти ничему плохому.  
— Спасибо, — выдавил Арей, переступая через себя. — Что делаешь все это для меня. Я это ценю.  
— Я рад уже тому, что ты это принимаешь, — дружелюбно улыбнулся Астарот. — Для тебя это нелегко.  
Да. Это действительно было невероятно сложно. Признать себя слабым. Позволить кому-то видеть себя таким. Но именно этого всегда отчаянно не хватало. Заботы, поддержки. Кого-то близкого и приятного. Периодами терпеть одиночество было особенно невыносимо. Но Арей чувствовал себя одиноким даже рядом с отцом.  
— Люди страдают при родах, — усмехнулся он, ложась поудобнее — так, чтобы меньше чувствовать тупую, ноющую боль. — Могут даже покалечиться. Но мало кому из них приходит в голову, что с этим что-то не так. Мало кто трудится задумываться о том, что страдание говорит о неправильности действия. Все привыкли считать страдание нормой. Демоны несоизмеримо выше людей. Так почему и они считают, что страдание неизбежно? Почему люди продолжают рожать, зная, что это больно и смертельно опасно, что любая жизнь закончится смертью, что само бытие полно страданий, что кругом куча дерьма?  
— Потому что привыкли, — пожал плечами Астарот. — Это норма. Чем дальше в пучину насилия, тем больше атрофируется способность отделять себя от говна. «Хочу» уходит, его место занимает «надо» и «уместно». Этот мир состоит из насилия, он им пронизан, он без него не существует. И когда это видишь повсюду ты один — это жесть. А люди... Люди творят больше говна лишь потому, что их больше количественно. У них миллионы поводов ненавидеть друг друга и само бытие. Они борются за ресурсы потому, что истощили их по собственной глупости. Так не только на Земле. Так везде.  
— Люди не называют извращенцами тех, кто трахается с кем попало, но называют тех, кто трахается не так, как они.  
— Каково скрывать, кто ты есть? Ты ведь не можешь рассказать им ни о том, что ты демон, ни о своих отношениях с отцом. Ты вынужден это скрывать. Должно быть, это тяжело.  
— Я сам это выбрал. Жить среди людей. Были люди, которые знали, кто я. Знали, как я к ним отношусь. И не разочаровались во мне.  
— Я много путешествовал. Повидал разных людей.  
— Ты осуждаешь их?  
— Нет. Я никого не осуждаю. Я просто исправляю дерьмо, если могу.  
— Этим ты занимаешься? Шляешься по Вселенной и исправляешь дерьмо? Поэтому ты меня подобрал?  
Прикосновение к плечу будто бы обожгло кожу. Арей вздрогнул, поднимая взгляд. Астарот улыбался. Легко и немного печально. И эти глаза... О, черт побери, эти глаза... В них отражалась вся вселенская надежда, весь живительный свет.  
— Я не подопытный для мессии, — со злостью огрызнулся Арей, дергая плечом и отворачиваясь. — Если ты делаешь это из чувства долга, то я сойду на ближайшей же планете, даже если там нет атмосферы.  
— Я делаю это ради тебя, а не ради себя.  
— И что тебе это даст?  
— Я хочу на это смотреть. На счастливого тебя.  
— Просто смотреть?  
— Да.  
— Этого достаточно?  
— Да.  
Арей раздраженно скрипнул зубами. Многое хотелось сказать. Но он не сказал. Наверное, стоило быть благодарным уже за то, что он имел. Но всегда казалось, что этого недостаточно.  
Он так много потерял. И с каждым разом терял лишь больше, ничего не обретая взамен. Счастье всегда ускользало. Потому что он никогда не получал того, чего действительно хотел.


	23. Глава 23. Исцеление

Астарот почесал в затылке, затянулся и выдохнул клуб дыма.  
— Значит, хочешь знать, как мы с Сатаной поссорились?  
Арей кивнул. Они сидели в навигаторской друг напротив друга, развалившись в креслах, словно на тронах, и курили. Имитируя какую-то деятельность, Астарот изредка посматривал на приборы. Где-то в уголке маячил Агварес и во все глаза пялился на космос за прозрачными стенами. Ничто не могло нарушить эту идиллию. Было просто потрясающе хорошо.  
— Ну ладно... Причин скрывать это у меня нет... Хотя это и очень личное... Ну... Мы тогда были еще совсем молоды. Ад только прилетел к Земле. Сатана отправил меня и еще пару демонов обследовать планету и узнать, насколько она пригодна для жизни. Чтобы справиться быстрее, мы разделились...

***

Астарот шел по лесу, жизнерадостно улыбаясь и щурясь на яркое солнце. Ничто не могло омрачить его воодушевления. Была ужасная жара, и демон, сняв плащ, остался обнаженным по пояс. Приметив невдалеке небольшое озеро, он решил, что сейчас оно как раз кстати.  
Весело насвистывая, он пошел вдоль берега, крутя головой и разглядывая Земной мир. Птицы, деревья, звуки, запахи — все было новым и неизведанным. До его ушей донесся еще один звук. Демон насторожился. Чистый голос пел, выводя пронзительные ноты. Притаившись за деревом, Астарот заглянул за высокие кусты.  
Молодая девушка нежилась под лучами солнца, сидя на берегу, и пела, водя травинкой по бедру. Она не замечала демона, полностью поглощенная своими мыслями. Астарот потерялся в реальности, созерцая, как травинка путешествует по смуглой коже, как теплый ветерок играет в волосах девушки, а капельки воды стекают по ее обнаженному телу. Эта планета могла сравниться с Раем по красоте. Да и инопланетяне оказались очень даже ничего.  
Только минут через пять Астарот вспомнил, что хотел окунуться. Вздохнув, он вышел из своего укрытия и направился к девушке. Та, увидев его, закричала и вскочила, кое-как прикрываясь руками.  
— Что тебе надо?! Не подходи! — испуганно пролепетала она.  
Астарот приблизился к ней вплотную, хотя стоило бы попытаться объяснить все издалека — но в тот момент до него не дошло, что землян, скорее всего, испугает его необычный вид. Девушка попыталась ударить, но он перехватил ее руку. Она пнула, целясь в живот, но попала в колено. Удар получился неожиданно сильным, и демон, оступившись, упал в озеро, утягивая за собой девушку. Вспомнив, что у него в кармане сигареты, он вскочил, мигом забыв о ней, и спешно начал вытряхивать все на землю. Сигареты все же намокли, и Астарот нервно выругался. Устройство связи, выпавшее следом, замигало красным.  
— Чего?! — раздраженно заорал демон в динамик.  
— Докладывай, что нашел, — услышал он равнодушный к его состоянию вопрос Сатаны.  
— Не доставай меня, Самаэль!  
Устройство полетело в дерево. Глубоко вдохнув, Астарот осознал, что только что наорал на дьявола и назвал его по имени, а значит, теперь в Аду явно не будут ждать с распростертыми объятиями. Он застонал как от боли и прикрыл ладонью лицо. Психованный друг, возомнивший себя вселенским злом, уже невероятно задолбал.  
— Кто ты? — испуганно спросила девушка, разглядывая разбитое о дерево устройство и другие странные приспособления, которые Астарот вытряхнул из карманов.  
— Тебя мне еще не хватало! — мученически произнес демон. — Оттуда я! — заявил он, тыкая пальцем в небо. — У тебя сигареты есть?!  
— Что такое сигареты?..  
— О боже, куда я попал?! Здесь даже не знают, что такое сигареты! Самаэль, чтоб тебя! Адам, будь ты проклят!  
Девушка испуганно смотрела на то, как демон, упав на колени, картинно молится и проклинает всех подряд. Астарот же тупо снимал стресс. Или сигареты, или истерика — третьего не дано.  
Поднявшись с земли, он отряхнулся и, вздохнув, спокойно протянул девушке руку.  
— Астарот. Приятно познакомиться.  
Девушка несмело пожала его ладонь.  
— Мирелла... — робко представилась она.  
Демон рывком притянул ее к себе и обнял за талию, наклоняясь вперед, как в танце.  
— Скрепим нашу дружбу поцелуем?  
Девушка, завизжав, царапнула его по щеке. Астарот умоляюще посмотрел на нее.  
— Ну пожалуйста... Рот надо чем-то занять, а то курить очень хочется...  
Он слишком привык к Раю. Там все были знакомы так или иначе. Там никого не пугало сокращение дистанции. И предложения переспать. Торчание в Аду навевало невыносимую тоску. Одни и те же хмурые рожи, бесконечные, неотличимые друг от друга дни...  
По молодости Астарот трахал все, что движется, и вообще жил в свое удовольствие. Все считали его беззаботным раздолбаем. А он тихо ржал, глядя на то, как Адам бесится из-за такой «конкуренции» при одном его появлении. В Раю было весело. Половина Рая с него фанатела, половина жаждала, чтоб его казнили к херам.  
А тут... Тут было слишком скучно и совершенно нечем развлечься. Особенно без сигарет. Поэтому он, сам того не желая, пугал инопланетян.  
Покалеченное устройство связи вновь возмущенно замигало светодиодом. Астарот выругался, но ответил.  
— Сейчас же в Ад! — страшным голосом велел дьявол.  
— Са... Сатана, не кипятись! Я скоро буду!  
— Ладно. Я тебя жду.  
Астарот выключил устройство и показушно пожал плечами.  
— Эх, начальство, что поделаешь... Надо лететь...  
— Ты... правда оттуда? — шокировано спросила девушка, тыкая пальцем в небо. — Там тоже кто-то живет?  
— Ага, — весело подтвердил Астарот. — Там очень много кто живет. Но мало кто может сюда долететь.  
— Ты... не человек?  
Астарот помотал головой и, внезапно осененный гениальной идеей, принял истинный облик, чтобы продемонстрировать наглядно. Девушка замерла в каком-то трепетном восхищении, будто пред ней предстало истинное божество.  
— А зачем ты прилетел? — вдруг снова ужаснулась она. — Вы хотите нас завоевать?  
— Да сдались вы нам, — искренне изумился Астарот. — Может, мы и решим поселиться где-нибудь неподалеку. Планета большая, места хватит всем.  
— А если я рожу от тебя ребенка, он будет таким же? — с маниакальным блеском в глазах поинтересовалась Мирелла. — Крылатым, сильным и совершенным?  
— Мадам, я польщен, но это так не работает, — промямлил Астарот, отступая от угрожающе надвигающейся на него девушки. Та бесцеремонно сгребла его за ворот и решительно притянула к себе. — Мне идти надо...  
— Ничего, мы не надолго задержимся, — заверила Мирелла, ничуть не смутившись жалобного тона. И куда только подевался весь ее страх?..  
Впрочем, секс с ней оказался довольно познавательным. В какой-то момент Астарот присосался губами к ее шее и, не удержавшись, прокусил кожу, но, слизнув пару капель крови, заметил, что регенерация у людей значительно медленнее. Убивать Миреллу не входило в его планы. Поэтому, разочарованно вздохнув, он зализал укус и спустился ниже, целуя ее живот и грудь.  
Девушка обняла за шею, зарываясь пальцами в длинные волосы. И, посмотрев в глаза, коснулась щеки. Провела языком по губам, на которых еще остался привкус крови. Не растерявшись, Астарот впился в ее губы глубоким поцелуем. Мирелла крепче обхватила за шею, вцепляясь в волосы на затылке. Рука Астарота переползла на ее обнаженную грудь. Перехватив девушку поудобнее, он прижал ее к ближайшему дереву. Она призывно раздвинула ноги, приглашая в себя.  
Он определенно получил удовольствие. Да и она, похоже, осталась вполне довольна. Вот только какое же разочарование ждало ее впереди, когда она наконец позволила объяснить, что зачатие у демонов происходит иначе, чем у людей...  
В Ад Астарот вернулся основательно помятый. Сначала его били кулаками и ногами, иногда добавляя ногтями. Потом пришлось убегать, пока Мирелла пыталась отхлестать сорванной поблизости крапивой. В целом, он прекрасно провел время. Было очень весело. И даже почти не хотелось курить.  
— Самаэль! Тьфу! Сатана! Прикинь, что произошло! — весело объявил он, залетая в навигаторскую.  
— Ты где шлялся так долго? — одернул угрюмый начальник. — И не называй меня больше «Самаэль»!  
— На этой планете так прикольно!  
Астарот счастливо таращился на дьявола. Тот передернул плечами. В глазах его появился оттенок чего-то недоброго.  
— Какого черта ты полетел со мной, если тебя все равно нет рядом? Какого черта ты так и остался таким безответственным?  
— Да брось, ты просто не даешь другим быть счастливыми! Я понимаю, что тебе больно, но другим зачем жизнь рушить?  
Сатана оскалился.  
— Я все сказал. Не согласен — проваливай. Тебя никто не заставлял со мной лететь.  
— Самаэль, не...  
Астарота прервал нанесенный со всей силы удар. Демон рухнул на пол, прижимая руку к лицу. По пальцам быстрой струйкой бежала кровь. Сатана стоял над ним, скалясь и сжимая кулаки.  
— Да пошел ты! — во весь голос крикнул Астарот. Так, чтобы слышал весь Ад. — Ты сейчас поступаешь так же, как твой брат!  
— Я поступаю так, как мне хочется!  
— Ты идиот! Я сам не собираюсь здесь оставаться! На Земле лучше! Сейчас встану, заберу сигареты и уйду! А ты еще об этом пожалеешь!  
— Проваливай вон!  
— Да пошел ты!

***

— На этом мы и расстались... Сатану тогда все подряд бесило, он нервный был. Он отправил меня посмотреть, можно ли жить на планете, а я там надолго завис. Когда вернулся, мы поругались из-за какой-то фигни, и этот психованный дебил меня выгнал.  
Арей молчал, обдумывая все сказанное. Астарот усиленно курил.  
— А что стало с той девушкой?  
— С Миреллой? Ну, как тебе сказать... Жил я с ней пару лет... Потом разошлись... Ничего такого.  
— Ты мне говорил, что хочешь детей. А чего не завел?  
— Да тогда вроде молодой был... Думал — успею... Но возможности как-то не представилось...  
— А сейчас?  
— Сейчас... Понимаешь, я осознал, что нельзя так — захотел, сделал, вырастил. У ребенка же дом должен быть... Семья... Мать... А у меня что? От меня ни одна женщина рожать не согласится. А быть таким отцом, как ты, извини, мне что-то не хочется.  
— А усыновить кого-нибудь не пробовал?  
— Дашь мне Агвареса?  
— Он мой!  
— Опять это собственничество...  
Едва услышав свое имя, Агварес тут же подбежал к отцу.  
— Папа, а о чем вы разговариваете? — спросил он, утыкаясь дьяволу в плечо.  
Арей обнял его и усадил себе на колени. Астарот с грустной завистью посмотрел на них и вздохнул:  
— Что ты там про усыновить говорил?..  
— А ты можешь быть моим вторым папой? — неожиданно выдал Агварес.  
По ошарашенному выражению лица Астарота явственно читалось, что он ждет расправы от ревнивого Арея уже за сам этот вопрос. Не вышло сдержать улыбку, полную затаенного ликования — поэтому дьявол на мгновение отвернулся, утыкаясь себе в ладонь.  
— Ну, чего молчишь? — поддакнул он, усмехаясь. — Ребенок спрашивает, хочешь ли ты быть его папой. Ответь.  
— Может быть, — невнятно промямлил Астарот, слишком шокированный, чтобы сказать определеннее. — А че, так можно было?  
— Нет, — захохотал Арей. — У людей нельзя. У людей тебе пришлось бы для этого на мне жениться.  
— А ты бы женился на папе? — встрял любопытный Агварес. Похоже, этот вопрос заинтересовал его гораздо сильней.  
Астарот закашлялся и едва не подавился сигаретой. Взгляд его безмолвно умолял: «Придурки, отвалите от меня!».  
— Нет, не женился бы, — хрипло и сдавленно ответил он. — Твой папа психованный тиран и детей бьет.  
А вот это прозвучало уже по-настоящему оскорбительно. Арей стряхнул со своих колен Агвареса и, не сумев сдержаться, рывком поднялся, чтобы подойти к Астароту. Он бил не только детей. Не только беззащитных и слабых, которые не могли дать сдачи. Он выдернул Астарота из кресла и от души врезал ему по морде, рассчитывая получить в ответ.  
Но демон не ударил. Рухнув назад, потер выбитую челюсть и слизнул кровь из уголка рта. И, тяжело вздохнув, поднял на Арея виноватые глаза, почему-то заставив вздрогнуть. Отец никогда не стал бы просить прощения за что-то подобное. Особенно, если бы за это еще и получил.  
— Я не имел в виду, что ты хреновый, — печально вздохнул Астарот. — Я не виню тебя за то, что ты псих. Просто предложение стать частью вашей семьи заставило меня слегка растеряться...  
Да. Поэтому отшутиться не вышло — с перепугу отказал мозг.  
Хотелось плюнуть ему в лицо. Но, взяв себя в руки, Арей просто ушел прочь. Он испытывал непреодолимое желание выпить. И впервые за все время, проведенное на звездолете, захотел домой.

— Что делаешь? — спросил Агварес, осторожно заглядывая в навигаторскую.  
— А на что похоже? — лениво отозвался Астарот.  
— На кресле крутишься, — ответил наивный ребенок, не распознав сарказм.  
— Очень наблюдательно, — похвалил демон. — Чего хотел?  
— Мне скучно.  
— Ну иди сюда, тоже на кресле покрутись.  
Плюхнувшись на соседнее кресло, Агварес уныло прокрутился на нем пару оборотов и, так и не развеселившись, вдруг выдал, попытавшись снова завести беседу:  
— Папа в последнее время изменился. Мне кажется, с тобой ему лучше, чем с Айоном.  
— Почему ты так думаешь? — уточнил Астарот настороженно и вкрадчиво.  
— С тобой ему спокойнее и свободнее. Он смеется так искренне. Он даже иногда выглядит счастливым.  
Астарот нервно затянулся сигаретой. Пучина сомнений затягивала все более настойчиво. И больше всего хотелось, чтобы Агварес не продолжал.  
— Астарот, а ты мне дашь кораблем порулить? — спросил он, заинтересованно разглядывая панель управления.  
— Ну... Этому учиться надо. На вот лучше конфетку и иди погуляй. Во, точно, иди мне отца своего позови. У меня к нему разговор.  
Агварес убежал за Ареем. Демон облегченно вздохнул, радуясь, что смог от него отделаться, и, выдохнув дымом на всю навигаторскую, выбросил сигарету в пепельницу. Это было прямое нарушение правил безопасности, но Астарот чихать хотел на любые правила.  
— Чего тебе? — спросил Арей, лениво заползая в отсек. — Я вообще-то сплю еще.  
Взглянув на него, Астарот сдавленно хихикнул. В таком виде Арей напоминал античного философа. Который приперся ораторствовать с дикого бодуна.  
— Чего ржешь?! — нервно рявкнул дьявол.  
— Ты еще не проснулся, что ли? Ты в курсе вообще, что ты через весь корабль в одном одеяле шел?  
— Завязывай ржать и говори, что тебе надо! Ты, я смотрю, всегда одетый!  
— Да ничего... Просто попросить хотел, чтоб ты Агвареса занял чем-нибудь, а то он еще чего доброго полезет, куда не надо.   
— И ради этой херни ты меня разбудил?!  
— Ну да.  
— Придушу, козел! Часов через пять! После того, как высплюсь!  
Раздраженный дьявол ушел, выражая глубину своего возмущения громким потоком ругательств.  
— Расслабься — покури! — догнал его веселый голос и дикий смех.  
— Тварь! — выплюнул Арей, преодолевая желание съездить Астароту по морде.  
Дойдя до своей квартиры, он рухнул лицом в подушку и попытался снова заснуть. Помешало нечто, взгромоздившееся на него сверху и уткнувшееся в шею.  
— Папа, утро уже, вставать пора! — радостно сообщил Агварес.  
— Это у тебя утро, а я только час назад лег! Пшел вон отсюда! Слезь с меня и дай поспать! Иди Астарота доставай!  
— Он меня тоже выгнал!  
— Вот и я выгоняю! Брысь! Папа устал, папе надо поспать!  
Дьяволенок не послушался. Потерся щечкой о затылок и ласково муркнул. Арей дернул его за маячивший перед носом хвост. Агварес ойкнул и свалился с кровати на пол.  
— Папа, больно же!  
— Я тебя потом пожалею! А сейчас не мешай мне спать!  
Агварес залез обратно. Перелез через отца и устроился у стенки. За время пребывания на корабле он успел нещадно обнаглеть. Астарот положительно влиял на них обоих. Одного делал добрее и счастливее. Другому внушал уверенность в себе.  
— А можно, я с тобой полежу?  
— Можно. Только тихо.  
Агварес обнял Арея и уткнулся ему в ухо. Дьявол улыбнулся, накрывая ладонью кисточку пушистого хвоста. Хвост дернулся, и Агварес хихикнул.  
— Папа...  
— Чего еще?  
— Я тебя люблю...  
— Я сплю.  
— Угу...  
Арей понадеялся, что на этом изнуряющие нежности закончатся. Но сын лизнул в ухо, окончательно выводя из себя.  
— Тебе что, заняться больше нечем?! — психанул Арей.  
— Не-а...  
— Тогда массаж мне сделай.  
Агварес снова уселся на отца и провел коготками по его спине. Пожалуй, все же стоило занять сына чем-то другим — эта умная мысль осенила почти сразу. Арей едва сдержался, чтобы не взвыть.  
— Аккуратнее, ожоги задеваешь! Больно же, наверное!  
— Папа, а они у тебя всегда болят?  
— Да. Особенно когда их лапают. Дай мне поспать!  
— Я поиграть хочу, мне скучно...  
— Иди с динамитом поиграй! Или сопри у Астарота сигарету — в прятки с догонялками поиграете! Только отвали!  
Арей накрыл голову подушкой, прячась от жестокого мира. Он сам не понимал, как до сих пор умудряется держать себя в руках. Казалось, что эту схватку с собственным гневом он выиграл, но Агварес дернул за локоть.  
— Чего еще?! Я сейчас разозлюсь!  
— Дедушка пришел...  
— Какой, на фиг, дедушка?..  
Осознав, Арей вскочил. Перед ним мирно сидел Айон, насмешливо глядя поверх очков. Арей прижал к себе сына так крепко, что тот жалобно захныкал, и оскалился, словно защищающий потомство зверь.  
— Я тебе его не отдам!  
— Не вцепляйся так в него — поранишь, — усмехнулся Айон.  
Не понимая и не разделяя спокойствия отца, Арей чуть ослабил хватку, но не отпустил сына. В комнату вошел Астарот.  
— О, какие люди... — немного удивленно произнес он, чиркая когтями и зажигая сигарету. — Семейная драма. Как это трогательно...  
— Что за идиотские комментарии, чучело?! — окончательно вышел из себя Арей.  
— А он у тебя и правда такой невоспитанный... — обратился к Айону Астарот. — Ты предохраняться не пробовал?  
— Не говори про него так... Он хороший...  
— Угу. Только больной на всю голову. Над собственным ребенком так издеваться...  
— Это да... Но, принимая в расчет то, что он провел почти все детство в Аду, это вполне закономерно.  
— Угу... Сигаретку хочешь? А, блин, ты ж не куришь... Конфетку будешь?  
— Что здесь происходит?! — заорал Арей.  
Заговорщики переглянулись.  
— Что именно тебе непонятно? — удивился Астарот.  
Арей решил обратиться к тому, кого считал более адекватным.  
— Папа, что за херня?!  
— Успокойся.  
— Ага, успокойся. Покури. Сигаретку дать?  
— Какую, на фиг, сигаретку?! Вы меня что, за идиота держите?!  
— Никто тебя не держит. Отпусти Агвареса, никто у тебя его не отнимет.  
— А какого черта ты тогда приперся?!  
— За тобой.  
— В смысле?!  
— Ты же мой сын. И я тоже тебя никому отдавать не собираюсь.  
— Астарот, мразь, ты меня подставил?!  
— Не подставил, а воссоединил семью.  
Злой, как стая волков, Арей анализировал наиглупейшую ситуацию, в которой оказался. Жизнь превратилась в абсурдный балаган. В блядский цирк. Астарот все и всегда превращал в блядский цирк. Дьявол уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает, но Агварес обнял его за пояс и, улыбнувшись, мечтательно произнес:  
— У нас наконец будет семья...  
Арей так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом, напрочь забыв, что хотел сказать. От этого «у нас» хотелось подхватить сына на руки и с восторгом носиться вместе с ним по комнате. Но он только погладил Агвареса по волосам.  
— С Сатаной-то вы все решили? — спросил Айон Астарота.  
— Почти. Можно еще денек?  
— Можно. Он вообще с тобой хоть разговаривает?  
— Ну... Сначала не очень, но после моего душещипательного монолога на пять часов подряд он внезапно стал просить меня заткнуться...  
Архангел засмеялся.  
— Зная тебя, отлично могу себе представить... Что ты ему сказал-то?  
— Ну... Начал я с «Самаэль, мы же друзья навек, как ты мог?!», а перебил он меня на «И вот, когда ты поперся спасать Адама со Звезды...»  
— Н-да... Пять часов слушать твои проповеди... А он долго продержался... Общение с тобой в Аду, наверное, назначалось в качестве пытки...  
— Ты не поверишь!..  
— Если все хорошо, то, гады, дайте мне поспать! — заорал Арей, перекрикивая этот бессмысленный разговор.  
Агварес прижал ушки. Переглянувшись, Айон и Астарот молча ушли в коридор. Дьявол со стоном повалился на кровать. Сын пристроился у него в ногах, свернувшись калачиком.  
— Меня развели, как лоха... — пробормотал Арей.  
Агварес переполз на грудь, и Арей, улыбнувшись, обнял его, прижимая к себе. Чмокнул в щеку, зарываясь пальцами во взъерошенные волосы. Сейчас казалось, что все произошло очень вовремя. Хотелось просто вернуться домой.  
— А хорошо, да?.. — неопределенно протянул он.  
— Угу... — промычал дьяволенок, утыкаясь ему в шею.  
Чувствуя себя запредельно счастливым, Арей стиснул сына в объятиях, и, спокойный и довольный, наконец уснул. Он злился на всех вокруг. И сейчас испытал невероятное облегчение, послав всех к херам.

— Как давно вы знакомы?  
Астарот пожал плечами и выпустил изо рта клуб дыма.  
— Года эдак с пятнадцатого.  
Тридцать пять лет. Черт побери, тридцать пять лет. Хотелось придушить его на месте. Их обоих. Само бытие.  
— Я ненавижу тебя за это, — процедил Арей, сверля Астарота злобным взглядом.  
Тот добродушно улыбнулся.  
— Мне не привыкать.  
— Я доверял тебе. Ты подставил меня. Ты предал меня.  
— Теперь ты помиришься с отцом.  
Больше всего хотелось вскочить и заорать в его расслабленно-самоуверенную рожу: «Я не хочу мириться с отцом!». Эти дни, проведенные в Аду без отца, без ненавистной реальности, были лучшим, что случалось за последние годы. За все годы с тех пор, как он покинул Ад.  
— Ты всегда лезешь в чужие жизни? Всегда суешь нос, куда не просят? — яростно прошипел дьявол.  
— Я мессия, — невозмутимо ответил Астарот, закидывая ногу на ногу и беззаботно дергая коленкой. Заставляя тапок покачиваться в такт, рискуя сверзиться с его ступни. — Мне по статусу положено.  
— Ты больше напоминаешь хиппи под кайфом, — злобно щурясь, огрызнулся Арей.  
— А ты агрессивного металлиста, — парировал Астарот. — Расслабься, покури.  
Все же определение «король и шут», которое пришло в голову при первом взгляде на Астарота рядом с Сатаной, оказалось самым точным. Шут. Гребаный шут. Он раздражал каждым своим действием, каждым словом. И Арей прекрасно осознавал, почему. Но все еще не мог с ним об этом поговорить.  
— Ты гребаный демон, — рявкнул он, отворачиваясь, чтобы не смотреть на эту нахально-безразличную рожу. — Тебя изгнали вместе с Сатаной.  
— А знаешь, почему люди на самом деле не любят демонов? — драматическим шепотом осведомился Астарот. — У демонов есть возможность летать и срать людям на головы.  
Как, все же, хотелось его придушить...

— Как ты? — поинтересовался Айон, входя в комнату.  
— Паршиво, — огрызнулся дьявол. — Как бы ты себя чувствовал на моем месте?  
Архангел присел на диван рядом с ним. Единственным глазом Арей упрямо смотрел в пол. В его растрепанных волосах проглядывала седина. Уголки губ чуть подрагивали, а пальцы сжимали колени. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось забыться. Он не трахался уже черт знает как давно.  
— Мой хороший... — прошептал Айон, сцепляя пальцы с искалеченными синим пламенем пальцами дьявола. Обнимая, вцепляясь в волосы у него на затылке. Утыкаясь ему в ухо, чтобы тихо напомнить: — Я люблю тебя...  
Вздрогнув, Арей подался вперед, сильнее прижимаясь к отцу.  
— Папа... Побудь со мной... — хрипло произнес он, обнимая свободной рукой.  
Подхватив сына под колени, архангел уложил его на диван. Дьявол коснулся шеи отца и нежно провел ладонью до груди. Улыбнувшись, Айон поцеловал его в висок и дотронулся до повязки, закрывающей глаз. Арей схватил за запястье, не позволяя.  
— Не смотри, — процедил он, чувствуя, как рука отца ползает под майкой. И тут же, не удержавшись, издал короткий стон.  
Айон принялся целовать лицо Арея. Надеясь смягчить нежностью, заставить поверить. И усмехнулся, обдавая дыханием напряженно сжатые губы. Чувствуя, как разжимается его рука.  
— Ты мой сын, — улыбнулся он, снимая повязку и мимолетом поглаживая по щеке.  
Арей попытался отвернуться, чтобы отец не видел искалеченного глаза. Айон провел ладонью по его волосам, вновь покрывая лицо и шею нежными поцелуями. Заставляя поддаться своим чарам. Стянув с себя майку, Арей наконец начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке отца.  
— Я же отвратителен, — процедил он с ненавистью к себе. — Как тебе не противно дотрагиваться до этого уродливого тела?  
— Ты так уже говорил, — тепло улыбнулся архангел. — Мой ответ остался тем же.  
— Но тогда еще не было этих ожогов! — истерично воскликнул Арей, с силой отталкивая отца и вскакивая с дивана.  
Айон схватил его за руку и рывком притянул к себе, не позволяя вырваться. Дьявол инстинктивно дернулся, но тут же безвольно обмяк, повинуясь. Архангел обхватил пальцами его подбородок, заставляя обратить к чистым фиолетовым глазам изуродованное лицо.  
— Наверное, чтобы трахать такое уродливое тело, нужно очень сильно любить его обладателя, — процедил Арей, пытаясь отвернуться.  
— Наверное, — усмехнулся Айон, подхватывая сына и вновь опуская на диван. — Я об этом не задумывался.  
Терпя нежные ласки, дьявол напряженно сжимал кулаки, отворачиваясь, чтобы отец не видел обожженную половину лица. Айон ласково улыбался, целуя его с абсолютной искренностью.  
— Столько всего произошло за последнее время, — тихо произнес Арей, непроизвольно вонзая когти в мягкий диван. Отец уже добрался до ширинки и теперь ласково целовал живот, спускаясь все ниже. — Я давно перестал понимать, что происходит.  
— Просто все меняется, — пожал плечами Айон. — Это нормально.  
— Я не меняюсь. Прошлое не может меняться.  
Все же заставив сына посмотреть себе в глаза, Айон слился с ним в страстном поцелуе, давая понять, что любит даже таким.  
— Тебе следует отказаться от своих воспоминаний, если они причиняют тебе боль.  
Арей усмехнулся, обнимая отца за пояс и притягивая ближе к себе.  
— А ты, что ли, сразу бежишь отсекать себе руку, если вдруг порезал палец?  
— Зачем так дорожить этим грузом? Живи настоящим.  
— Тебе нравится такое настоящее?  
Айон вздохнул, целуя сына в висок. Как он мог объяснить то, что чувствовал? Как мог дать понять, что хочет идти вперед, к их общему раю?  
— Я люблю тебя, — улыбнулся он, погладив дьявола по волосам. — Постарайся не думать в ближайшие полчаса. Просто наслаждайся этим.  
Арей прикрыл глаза и расслабился. Довольная усмешка расплылась по его лицу. На мгновение близость принесла облегчение. Но потом вновь нахлынула всепоглощающая боль.  
Секс, как и всегда, оказался лучшей частью взаимодействия с отцом. Поздним вечером, вдоволь насладившись друг другом, они сидели рядом и молча пили. Но все полетело к чертям, стоило друг с другом заговорить.  
— Папа... Я... Это... Хотел сказать... Спасибо, в общем... — выдавил Арей, переступая через себя.  
— Что, язык не поворачивается мне что-то доброе сказать? — усмехнулся Айон.  
— Нет... Я... Это... Просто... Ты меня так долго терпел... И... Как мне тебя отблагодарить?  
— Не злись больше.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что это нереально. Давай что-нибудь попроще.  
— Попроще? Хорошо. Значит, так. Я конфискую у тебя все оружие. Жить теперь ты будешь в Раю под моим надзором. Агварес будет жить отдельно. Видеться с ним ты будешь тогда, когда я скажу. Ненадлежащее поведение будет строго караться. Запомни все это, а лучше запиши.  
Арей задохнулся от возмущения и собрался заорать: «А ты не охренел?!», но Айон быстро запечатал ему рот рукой.  
— Все возражения ко мне на стол в письменном виде. Ты понял? Если понял, кивни.  
Дьявол ударил его по руке, вырываясь.  
— Как это понимать?!  
— Звук убавь.  
— Я тебя спрашиваю, какого черта?! Я тебя придушу сейчас!  
— Ты все сказал?  
— Нет!  
— Или не ори, или пошел вон.  
— Да пошел ты!  
Арей схватил отца за горло. Он успел отвыкнуть от ответной агрессии. Но Айон, в отличие от Астарота, не стал равнодушно терпеть приступ праведной ярости. Он заломил руки за спину и ткнул лицом в стол.  
— Ты уже и так инвалидом стал, мало? Могу добавить. Так от тебя хотя бы вреда не будет.  
Арей дернулся, но отец только сильнее скрутил его. Нет, все же, как бы ни раздражал Астарот, с ним было лучше. Черт побери, может, вообще стоило перестать выбирать между сортами говна и остаться наедине с собой?  
— Пусти, сволочь... Больно...  
— Ты бил десятилетнего ребенка. Не думаю, что ты понимаешь, что такое боль.  
— Пусти... Ты мне сейчас руку из сустава выдернешь...  
— И что? Тебе полезно.  
Арей заорал, почувствовав, как хрустнуло плечо. Какую же безудержную ненависть вызывал отец — сраный лицемер, которому ничего не стоило бить собственного ребенка. Он сам же этому и научил.  
Он отпустил, и Арей, пошатываясь, выпрямился. Они оба — и отец, и Правитель Ада — хотели для него одного и того же, но так по-разному. Арей ни за что бы не выбрал проживать реальность, где он никогда не узнал Правителя Ада. Он знал ту его сторону, которую не знал больше никто. Он изменил только день, когда отдал душу. Не больше. Он безмерно ценил те годы. Ничего не могло быть ценней.  
Он видел счастье и знал, что все остальное, что может предложить реальность — это не счастье, этого недостаточно. Это заставило убить Айона в той реальности. Это отчаянно не хотелось терять. Любой ценой.  
Что ждало в альтернативе? Отец-тиран, жаждущий беспрекословного послушания? В детстве, когда еще не существовало моральных границ, когда не было этой отвратительной осознанности, когда можно было просто позволять себе исполнять собственные желания — Арей часто представлял, как пытает мать. Она била, а он не мог дать сдачи. У него были только фантазии. Он наслаждался ими. А сейчас... Сейчас, даже после всех ужасных зверств, совершенных в реальности, о тех, воображаемых, отчаянно хотелось забыть. Они казались слишком ужасными. Омерзительными. Тогда еще у воображения не было границ.  
Отец позволял ей делать это. Делал вид, что ничего не происходит, потому что ничего не хотел менять. Просто пользовался семьей как способом снять стресс и окунуться в мечту. Его рай был построен на чужой боли. Сраный рай на костях — вот к чему он шел и сейчас. Он так искренне не понял ненависти сына, когда пришел за ним в Ад в той реальности. Хотя именно он позволил Марисе его отдать. Своим бездействием. Своим равнодушием. Да пошел он к черту! Сраный самовлюбленный мудак!  
— Если ты думаешь, что я не смогу причинить тебе боль, ты сильно ошибаешься, — произнес он холодно и надменно. Будто говорил с рабом. — Надеюсь, ты все понял. Можешь идти.  
Арей стоял, опустив голову и держась за плечо, и не двигался с места.  
— Что я сделал, что ты так со мной обращаешься?..  
— Ты правда не понимаешь?  
— Почему ты себя ведешь так, как будто тебе на меня плевать?!  
— А почему я должен вести себя иначе? Ты ясно выразил свое отношение к миру. Я не собираюсь церемониться с дьяволом.  
Оскалившись, Арей вышел из комнаты, намеренно задев отца плечом. Айон с грустью посмотрел ему вслед.  
— Что, не хочет воспитываться? — понимающе осведомился Астарот, столкнувшийся с дьяволом в коридоре. — Идет, матерится... А ты чего?  
— Он все-таки мой сын... Не могу я так с ним...  
— Смоги.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ему больно было, понимаешь? Что мне с ним делать?  
— Да забей, не парься. Конфетку хочешь?  
— Пойду я с ним поговорю...  
— Зачем? Пусть помучается.  
— Пойду быстрее...  
— Хороший ты человек...

— Папа, ты чего такой хмурый?.. — тихо и осторожно спросил Агварес, прижав ушки.  
Арей уже пару минут сидел и мрачно пялился в одну точку. И явно пугал этим сына. Но, пожалуй, истерикой, рвущейся наружу, напугал бы гораздо больше. Если бы он так сильно не боялся сейчас оставить его одного...  
Пытаясь заглянуть отцу в лицо, Агварес залез к нему на колени и обнял за шею. Дьявол машинально обхватил сына за пояс, прижимая к себе.  
— Малыш, ты бы хотел жить в Раю и видеться со мной очень редко?  
Агварес уткнулся носиком в щеку и негромко, но преданно и уверенно прошептал:  
— Я с тобой хочу жить...  
— Дедушка запрещает мне с тобой жить...  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что я дьявол...  
Агварес лизнул в щеку в безмолвной поддержке. Арей прижал маленькую ручку сына к своей груди. Тот потерся носиком об ухо, щекоча волосами шею. Такой искренний, такой преданный... Несущий в себе столько света и надежды... Дьявол улыбнулся и погладил его по голове. Зачем он вообще растрачивал тепло на мудаков? Лучше бы отдавал ребенку. Который любил даже после всего причиненного дерьма.  
— Малыш... Хочешь чего-нибудь? Я сделаю, ты говори...  
— Давай с тобой поиграем...  
— Давай.  
— Пап, а у тебя в детстве игрушки были?  
— Были.  
— А какая самая любимая была?  
— Папин хвост.  
— Прикольно... А дай мне с твоим хвостом поиграть!  
Вошедший через минуту Айон имел возможность ошарашенно созерцать, как Агварес катается по полу, радостно смеясь и пытаясь увернуться от хвоста, норовящего обвить худенькое тельце. Когда Арей был маленьким, они постоянно так играли. Но сейчас почему-то было невероятно больно вспоминать о тех временах.  
— Вы чем тут занимаетесь? — осведомился Айон.  
— Играем! — весело сообщил дьяволенок, повисая на Арее. Тот удрученно и мрачно воззрился на отца.  
— Что, не можешь до Рая ждать, сейчас его у меня отобрать хочешь?  
— С чего ты взял? Я пришел поговорить. Агварес, выйди.  
Арей вцепился в сына и крепко прижал его к себе. Дьяволенок уткнулся ему в грудь, по-прежнему продолжая радостно улыбаться. Он сделал добровольный выбор. Только он один имел право выбирать, как жить свою жизнь. Никто не смел больше решать за него.  
— Я его никуда не отпущу. Так говори.  
— Арей, успокойся, ничего с ним не будет. Никто его у тебя не отберет...  
— Ты отберешь! Ты только что мне об этом сказал!  
— Да не отберу, живите вместе! Я об этом тебе и хотел сказать! Можете даже жить на Земле!  
— Издеваешься?  
— Правда! Разрешаю тебе жить с Агваресом! Я же вижу, как ты изменился...  
Поняв, что отец вполне серьезен, Арей засиял и на радостях кинулся ему на шею. Айон улыбнулся, тронутый такой искренней благодарностью, и, погладив сына по спине, поспешно добавил:  
— Но я буду к вам часто заходить.

— Папа... — позвал Арей, протискиваясь в занятую Айоном квартиру. Просторную и хорошо обставленную, в отличие от его кабинета в Элизиуме. Присутствие отца на звездолете слегка раздражало — и не только потому, что он явно остался исключительно для того, чтобы приглядывать за буйным сыном. Но сейчас дьявол отчего-то испытал желание побыть с ним. Может, сказывался банальный недотрах.  
— Что, Арей? Я занят.  
— Да отложи ты эти документы! Мне с тобой поговорить надо...  
— Мне некогда.  
— Ты меня создал, чтобы послать потом?!  
Айон со вздохом обернулся и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился на сына поверх очков. Подойдя к отцу, Арей обнял его за пояс. Уткнулся в шею, вдыхая запах родного тела. И ощутил, как Айон погладил по голове. Но он тут же испортил приятное взаимодействие, как и всегда ляпнув оскорбительную херню:  
— Ты что, что-то натворил?  
— Мне что, нельзя просто вот так с тобой постоять, обнявшись?  
— Ты уже давно меня просто так не обнимал. Тебе что-то надо?  
— Да ничего мне не надо! Помолчи лучше!  
— Ты же, вроде, поговорить хотел?  
— Уже не хочу.  
— Ну так иди отсюда, мне работать надо.  
— Не пойду.  
Казалось, что им никогда не удастся достичь взаимопонимания — ведь Арей сам не понимал, чего хочет. Айон вздохнул и сцепил руки в замок за его спиной.  
— Ожоги как, не болят?  
— Нет.  
— А глаз?  
— Отстань.  
— Посмотри на меня.  
— Не хочу.  
— Арей...  
— Заткнись.  
Невзирая на протесты, Айон приподнял голову сына за подбородок и развязал повязку, закрывающую искалеченный глаз. Арей дернулся, но отец прижал его к себе.  
— Тихо. Успокойся. Я же тебе ничего плохого не сделаю.  
— Отпусти!  
— Тихо, Арей...  
Дьявол взял себя в руки. Эта настойчивость не столько подбешивала, сколько пугала. Но сопротивление никогда не помогало. Скорее, наоборот.  
Айон коснулся ладонями щек сына и уткнулся лбом ему в лоб, приказывая:  
— Левый глаз закрой. Расслабься.  
Арей расслабился, насколько смог. Пальцы отца переплелись с его пальцами. А потом он словно отключился. Он не знал, сколько они так простояли. Все просто померкло на бесконечно долгие мгновения. И почему-то стало непередаваемо хорошо.  
Очнувшись, он увидел улыбку Айона, смотрящего прямо в глаза. В глаза...  
Арей поднес руку к глазам. И тут же, схватив со стола стакан с водой, всмотрелся в свое отражение. Ожогов будто бы и не было вовсе. А на месте кровавого провала вновь был живой и видящий глаз...  
Арей обнял отца за шею, плача от счастья. Айон, улыбаясь, прижал его к себе.  
— Мой хороший... Я так тебя люблю... — шепнул он с искренней нежностью.  
— Папа... Я тоже тебя люблю... — выдавил Арей, понимая, что говорит сущую правду. Он чувствовал это сейчас. Так ярко, как никогда.  
Айон поцеловал сына в лоб. Прижался к нему щекой, запуская пальцы в жесткие волосы. Арей улыбался сквозь слезы и думал о том, что отец никогда больше не бросит в беде. Никогда не оставит наедине со страданием. И, что бы сын ни сделал, всегда будет любить. Сейчас невозможно было в это не верить. Он только что это доказал.  
— Папа... Пошли с тобой на звезды посмотрим... — предложил дьявол, вдруг испытав нестерпимое желание разделить с ним что-то хорошее. — А то скоро уже прилетим в Рай, там тебе опять будет некогда...  
— Арей, я на тебя всегда время найду... Просто иногда я говорю, что занят, потому что боюсь опять с тобой поругаться...  
— А в чем разница?.. Мы не общаемся, когда поругаемся, не общаемся, когда боимся поругаться... Так вся жизнь пройдет...  
— Просто ты всегда так реагируешь, как будто я тебя убить хочу... Злишься, грубишь, вырываешься...  
— Я боюсь, что ты меня когда-нибудь все-таки убьешь...  
— Дурак... Разве я могу?.. Ты уже столько всего натворил, а я тебя по-прежнему люблю...  
— Спасибо... Я тебя тоже люблю... Очень... Ты мне нужен...  
— Мой мальчик... Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты больше никогда не злился?.. Чтобы полюбил жизнь... Скажи, я все сделаю для тебя...  
— Спасибо... Просто люби меня... Мне этого хватит...  
— Арей...  
— Что?..  
— Почему ты не можешь всегда быть таким?.. Чего ты пытаешься добиться своей непомерной жестокостью?..  
— Ты меня знаешь лучше, чем я сам...  
— Да... Но этого я понять не могу...  
— Тогда и не пытайся...  
— Объясни мне...  
— Это невозможно объяснить...  
На этот раз Арей не сопротивлялся, когда отец приподнял его голову за подбородок, заставляя заглянуть в полные непонимания родные глаза.  
— Поцелуй меня... — попросил он. И Айон, улыбнувшись, припал к его губам. Арей обхватил отца за шею, вцепляясь в длинные седые волосы. Принимаясь нежно покусывать губы. Ненароком задевая кожу острым клыком.  
— А ты как мама, без садизма не можешь? — усмехнулся архангел, облизывая кровоточащую ранку.  
— Я аккуратно...  
— Клыками, Арей, нельзя аккуратно.  
— А у тебя получается...  
— Я такой один.  
— Да уж... И именно мне достался...  
— Это ты мне достался. Это я тебя создал.  
Дьявол хмыкнул.  
— Все равно же хреново получилось, чем ты гордишься-то?  
— Самокритично... — мученически вздохнул Айон, погладив сына по голове.  
Усмехнувшись, Арей снова впился в его губы. Он был так увлечен, что не заметил, как дверь приоткрылась, и в нее прошмыгнул Агварес, застывая на месте и с любопытством разглядывая их поцелуй. Нечасто доводилось видеть отца за лаской — чаще он кого-нибудь бил или с кем-то ругался. Поэтому дьяволенок не старался обозначить свое присутствие, давая вдоволь насладиться хоть чем-то хорошим. Айон, стоявший лицом к двери, заметил его первым и, улыбнувшись, отстранился от сына.  
— Ты чего? — удивился тот.  
— Оглянись, — посоветовал отец.  
Арей обернулся. Пару мгновений Агварес с удивлением смотрел на зажившие ожоги и здоровый правый глаз, а потом, радостно подбежав к отцу, обнял его за пояс.  
— Папа, я так рад, что у тебя снова все хорошо...  
Запнувшись на полуслове, Арей растерянно погладил сына по волосам и переглянулся с Айоном.  
— Кстати, можете уже телепортироваться на Землю. В Рай вам лететь, в принципе, незачем, — с улыбкой сообщил тот. — Я на днях зайду.  
Неужели все было кончено? Свобода. Возвращение в его собственный рай. Домой. Вместе с сыном. Это ощущение окрыляло. Дарило фантастическое счастье. Арею казалось, что теперь он способен на все и не сдастся страданию больше никогда.  
Однако не обошлось без последнего напутствия. Прежде, чем Арей ступил за дверь, отец подмигнул ему и, усмехнувшись, велел:  
— Веди себя хорошо.

Хотелось побыть здесь в последний раз. Сидеть в кресле и смотреть на звезды за прозрачной стеной. Теперь уже в одиночестве. В тишине.  
Стоило похоронить свои чувства здесь. Арианна была единственной, кто знал о них. Так и должно было остаться. Сердце бережно хранило каждое воспоминание. И никто не смел касаться этой части души.  
— Я думал, ты хоть зайдешь попрощаться, — заставил вздрогнуть от неожиданности голос Астарота, заглянувшего в квартиру.  
— Прощай, — холодно ответил Арей.  
— Дуешься? — вздохнул демон, подходя и плюхаясь в соседнее кресло. Мгновенно портя все прекрасные воспоминания жестокой реальностью.  
— Я предпочел бы никогда больше тебя не видеть.  
— Теперь ты можешь не видеть меня обоими глазами. Это ведь уже хорошо.  
Арей поморщился как от боли и нервно потер виски. Он хотел бы сказать о ненависти. О боли. Обо всем, что годами копилось в душе. Но не сказал.  
Хотелось врезать Астароту. Хотелось, чтобы он сию же секунду подавился сигаретой. Чтобы Вселенная схлопнулась, и бытие перестало существовать.  
— Я думал, что мне станет легче, — все же решился озвучить Арей. — Но мне не стало. Я просто убедился, что я в беспросветной жопе. Я ненавижу тебя за это. Моя жизнь никогда уже не станет лучше. Я не хочу ее дальше жить.  
— Это пройдет, — невозмутимо заверил Астарот. — Это нормально. Это круговорот говна в природе. Скоро схлынет.  
Можно было перерезать себе горло прямо перед ним — и ему все равно было бы глубоко насрать.


	24. Глава 24. День, изменивший жизнь

Сидя в гостиной, Арей с улыбкой смотрел, как сын скачет по дому и кувыркается, весело смеясь. Запрыгнув к отцу на диван, он принялся прыгать на нем, пока не упал в теплые объятия. Поймав дьяволенка, Арей принялся щекотать его и покусывать за ушки. Агварес захохотал и задрыгал ногами.  
— Я тебя люблю! — заявил он, обхватив отца за шею. И потерся о грудь со счастливой улыбкой на лице.  
Он перетаптывался лапками и царапал коготками как котенок, заставляя невольно улыбаться. Эта светлая безмятежность делала по-настоящему счастливыми их обоих. Просто жить, просто быть вместе. Играть, дурачиться. Может, этого все же могло быть достаточно? Но раньше никакое чужое тепло не было способно заполнить зияющую в душе пустоту...  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь? — спросил Арей, гладя мурчащего дьяволенка. И поцеловал его в лоб, ощутив рвущийся из глубины порыв странной нежности. Агварес на мгновение зажмурился, весело хихикая.  
— Хочу поиграть с тобой!  
— Как?  
— Не знаю. Просто хочу поиграть с тобой.  
— Я не умею ни во что играть.  
— А в детстве ты не играл?  
— В детстве я всегда играл один. Или с отцом.  
— Вот и я хочу с отцом! Как ты играл с отцом?  
— Мы летали вместе, гуляли по лесу.  
— Давай вместе полетаем!  
— Давай.  
Обрадовавшись, Агварес побежал на улицу и взлетел с разбега, едва оказавшись за дверью. Расправив огромные крылья, Арей поднялся вслед за ним. Дьяволенок восхищенно оглядел его величественную фигуру, парящую в небе. Сам он кружил возле отца, боясь лететь так же свободно и легко. Это был его первый и немного неуклюжий полет. Но у него получалось очень неплохо. И он явно наслаждался ощущением свободы, которое это дарило. Может, когда-нибудь он очень полюбил бы летать.  
Когда они спустились на землю, Арей улыбнулся и взял сына на руки. Тот свернулся в клубочек, как котенок, и счастливо замурлыкал, ласкаясь к нему.  
Казалось, что теперь все наладится. Что это счастье станет вечным и не прекратится никогда. Что никто и ничто уже не посмеет его разрушить. Но идиллия продлилась недолго. И Арей снова разрушил все сам.  
— Ты где шлялся?! — с порога набросился он на Агвареса, стоило тому только зайти в дом. Схватив сына за руку и затащив внутрь, он запер дверь и повернулся к нему. — Ну? Я жду объяснений.  
— Я ничего тебе не собираюсь объяснять! — всхлипнул Агварес и попытался убежать в свою комнату, но Арей схватил его за руку.  
— Дьяволеныш, ты вообще забыл, с кем разговариваешь?!  
— Пусти меня! Мне больно!  
— Мне плевать! Как ты посмел со мной так разговаривать?!  
Агварес дернулся, и отец ударил его по щеке. Тихо всхлипнув, дьяволенок затих. Арей взял сына за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на себя, и только тут заметил, что из его виска струйкой стекает кровь. Пальцы непроизвольно дрогнули.  
— Малыш, кто это сделал?.. — совсем другим голосом спросил он.  
Агварес вырвался и убежал к себе. Арей бросился за ним. Он психанул, потому что сын задержался дольше положенного. Не послушался. И заставил волноваться. Пожалуй, второе было даже важней.  
Казалось, что он просто испытывает терпение. Но с ним и правда случилось что-то плохое. Страх его потерять лишь приближал эту возможность. Рано или поздно ему надоело бы все это терпеть.  
Агварес плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. Арей присел рядом. Погладил его по вздрагивающим плечам и, осторожно приподняв, зализал кровоточащую рану.  
— Прости меня... Я идиот... Скажи, кто это сделал...  
— Отстань!  
— Малыш... Я тебя люблю... Я хочу помочь... Ну прости...  
— Те, кто это сделал, все равно лучше, чем ты!  
Сознавая, что сын прав, и не зная, что сказать, Арей просто гладил его по спине. Он заслуживал гореть в этом аду. Он не заслуживал лишь того — первого. Самого жуткого. Который убил его. Который ничего от него не оставил. Он не заслуживал быть брошенным и преданным тем, кого действительно любил. Кому мечтал подарить счастье. Но этот чертов мудак выбросил, как ненужную вещь. И вся ненависть, которая копилась внутри годами, произрастала из ненависти к нему.  
— Все равно ты мой, — негромко, но твердо произнес Арей. — И я тебя никому не отдам. И обижать не позволю.  
Агварес, выпрямившись, царапнул его по лицу.  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
Арей схватил сына за запястья, и тот тут же начал вырываться, пинаясь, кусаясь и извиваясь. Так отчаянно, будто боялся, что ему причинят реальный вред.  
— Малыш, успокойся... — умоляюще шепнул Арей, прижимая его к себе. — Расскажи мне, что случилось...  
Агварес всхлипнул и обмяк. Уткнулся в шею. Снова сумел довериться? Сколько еще шансов он готов был дать?  
Арей погладил его по голове и поцеловал в висок. Он помнил, что и сам в детстве прощал Айона бесконечно долго. Иначе было просто нельзя. Ведь никто тогда еще не предоставил выбора, кого любить. На кого опереться, кому довериться. Может, и Агварес любил лишь потому, что ребенок нуждался в любви хоть к кому-нибудь...  
— Я тебе не нужен... У меня нет семьи... — сдавленно проговорил он, сглатывая неудержимые рыдания.  
— Нужен... Очень нужен... Малыш... Я — твоя семья...  
— Ты меня ненавидишь!  
— Нет... Неправда...  
— Правда! Все папы гуляют со своими детьми, играют, смеются, а ты только бьешь меня и кричишь! Я не вещь! Я больше так жить не хочу! Я вообще жить не хочу! Все равно я никому не нужен, и всю жизнь все хотели, чтобы меня не было! И мама, и ты, и люди!  
Арей еще крепче обнял сына, прижимая его лбом к своему плечу.  
— Я очень хотел, чтобы ты родился... И твоя мама тоже...  
— Ты вообще ее убил! Отпусти меня, я не хочу с тобой оставаться!  
— Малыш... Как же ты не понимаешь... У меня кроме тебя почти никого не осталось... Я очень люблю тебя...  
— А я тебя ненавижу!  
Арей прекрасно помнил, что и сам говорил это отцу. И матери — постоянно — но она-то отвечала тем же. А Айон расстраивался. Оскорблялся так искренне, будто этого не заслуживал. Впрочем, он в действительности был уверен, что не заслуживал. Что делал все правильно. Что он хороший. Что прав. Он не делал из этого выводов. Он обвинял в неблагодарности ребенка, который просто не знал, как иначе показать свою боль.  
Они долго сидели, обнявшись, пока дьяволенок не успокоился. Только тогда Арей отпустил его и, заправив прядки, спадающие на лицо, ему за ушки, посмотрел в заплаканные глаза. А потом, наклонившись, поцеловал их и, стерев слезы со щек сына, подхватил его на руки, чтобы отнеси в ванную. Агварес успокоился и даже слабо улыбнулся, когда, умыв и вытерев его лицо, Арей с нежностью прижался губами ко лбу. Погладил отца по щеке, уткнулся в костлявое плечо. У него и правда было такое чистое и доброе сердце. Так хотелось ценить это сильнее, чем свой гребаный страх...  
Арей чувствовал, что дорожит Агваресом не только из-за страха и психотравм. Где-то в глубине таилась искренняя любовь к нему. Может, больше из чувства солидарности. Как к товарищу по несчастью, которому тоже достался хреновый отец.  
— Малыш, а хочешь, пойдем, погуляем вместе? — предложил Арей, испытывая жгучее желание сделать для сына хоть что-то хорошее. Попытаться загладить вину, наполнив счастьем оставшийся день. — Если я буду рядом, никто тебя не обидит...  
— Пойдем...  
Сборы вышли недолгими. Сам Арей не трудился тепло одеваться, хоть и настоял, чтобы это сделал Агварес. Айон всегда ругался, что в такую холодрыгу сын ходит «почти голый», хоть Арей и накидывал куртку. Правда, редко даже застегивал. Чаще всего в такие моменты удавалось отшутиться от отца фразой «меня согревает твоя любовь», но если он становился слишком назойливым, это начинало порядочно раздражать.  
Стоило открыть дверь, Агварес выбежал на улицу и, плюхнувшись в снег, стал валяться в нем, весело смеясь. Вспомнив, как сам в детстве любил зимние игры, Арей упал рядом с сыном. Тот зачерпнул горсть снега и осыпал белым салютом. Дьявол, смеясь, увернулся от нового снаряда и ответил тем же. Минут через пять Агварес выдохся, и Арей прижал его к себе, согревая в объятиях.  
— Пошли на площадь съездим, там ярмарка. Скоро же новый год, — предложил он.  
Дьяволенок попытался идти, по колено утопая в снегу. Арей подхватил его на руки, и Агварес почувствовал себя королем, которого несут на праздник. Какое же это было приятное ощущение — знать, что получилось сделать для него что-то хорошее, когда он об этом сказал.  
На ярмарке сын восхищенно озирался, не зная, на что первым обратить внимание. Арей подвел его к ларьку, где продавались украшения. Взгляд Агвареса остановился на одном кулоне с изображением в виде двух звезд — маленькой и побольше.  
— Папа, купи мне его! — попросил дьяволенок.  
— Зачем он тебе? — удивился Арей.  
— Смотри, две звездочки, как мы с тобой — одна большая, другая маленькая. А дедушка мне рассказывал, что звездочка — символ дьявола...  
— Кхм... Вообще та звездочка, которая символ дьявола, пентаграммой называется... Ну ладно... Куплю, раз тебе так хочется.  
Всю дорогу обратно Агварес теребил купленный ему кулон и даже не заметил, как они подъехали к дому. Велев сыну раздеваться, Арей отправился на кухню готовить ужин. Готовить он терпеть не мог, но ребенка надо было кормить.  
— Папа, а когда ужин будет? — спросил дьяволенок, заглядывая на кухню спустя пять минут.  
Арей в это время, матерясь, чистил картошку. Та активно сопротивлялась, вынуждая нести потери.  
— Брысь отсюда! Будет готово — позову! — нервно отозвался он, зализывая порезанный палец.  
— Давай я тебе помогу...  
— Давай ты уйдешь!  
— Пап, я умею... Меня бабушка учила... Я часто сам себе еду готовил...  
— Ты с первого раза не понял?! Пошел вон!  
Арей взвыл, в очередной раз порезавшись. Вспоминалось, как Айон учил чистить картошку. Надо было просто представить на месте картофелины какого-нибудь ненавистного человека, и тогда, как ни странно, все получалось точно и аккуратно, ибо резать людей дьявол умел. А вот овощи — нет. Видимо, это отторгалось на психологическом уровне. Овощи ничем не заслуживали такого жестокого обращения. Овощи было жаль.  
Агварес все же подошел и коснулся язычком пореза, слизывая капельку крови. Арею вмиг расхотелось на него кричать.  
— Ну, хочешь, помоги... — разрешил он, смягчившись. — Только сам не порежься.  
Дьяволенок засиял. В кои-то веки отец к нему прислушался. Приглядевшись, Арей заметил на его шее кулон.  
— Я теперь никогда его не сниму, — с гордостью сообщил Агварес. — Это же ты мне его подарил.  
Дьявол усмехнулся и ничего не ответил. Но от всего этого приятно теплело в груди.  
Их общими стараниями ужин состоялся через полчаса. Арей даже достал заготовленный на десерт торт, смутно подозревая, что сегодня он слишком добрый. Агварес, наоборот, радовался этой внезапной перемене к лучшему. И с наслаждением уплетал огромный торт. Наевшись, он откинулся на стуле, счастливо улыбаясь. Арей усмехнулся и слизал остатки крема с его щек.  
— Иди почитай что-нибудь и спать ложись.  
Дьяволенок чмокнул отца в щеку и лениво поплелся в свою комнату. Оглядев грязную посуду, Арей тяжело вздохнул. С грязной посудой он обычно справлялся просто — битьем ее об пол. Или заставлял Агвареса ее мыть. Но сегодня он решил быть добрым до конца, поэтому, злобно ругаясь, принялся за нее сам.  
— Слышал бы тебя сейчас Сатана, — усмехнулся кто-то за его спиной.  
Арей резко обернулся. Даже с мокрой губкой для мытья посуды в руке он умудрялся выглядеть воинственно. Готовым в любой момент наброситься и атаковать.  
— Черт, папа, нельзя же так пугать! — возмутился он, борясь с искушением кинуть губкой Айону в лицо. Отец бы точно психанул и выругался ничуть не сдержаннее. Сраный чистюля в белом, хранящий все дерьмо исключительно глубоко в душе.  
Айон укоризненно воззрился на сына.  
— А если тебя Агварес услышит? Ты бы хоть шепотом ругался.  
— Он все эти слова уже раз двести слышал! Ничему новому он все равно не научится!  
— И поэтому ты орешь на весь дом?  
— Меня это успокаивает!  
— А меня нервирует.  
— Твои проблемы!  
— Арей!  
— Что?!  
— Не смей мне хамить!  
— Что хочу, то и делаю!  
— Будешь себя так вести — Агвареса отберу!  
— Убью! Только попробуй!  
— Попробую! Его заберу в Рай, а тебя прикую в подземелье в замке Адама, пока не перевоспитаешься!  
— Вали отсюда! Мне ребенка спать укладывать пора!  
— Арей! Если будешь и дальше так разговаривать...  
— Уйди, ты мне посуду мыть мешаешь!  
— Арей!  
Тарелка разбилась об пол с громким звоном. Айон покачал головой. Сын со злостью смотрел на него, требуя хоть раз принять всерьез слово «нет».  
— Хорошо, я ухожу, — согласился архангел. Кажется, он счел этот аргумент убедительным. — Приду, когда ты будешь в более подходящем настроении. Но помни, что я за тобой слежу.  
Айон исчез, и Арей снова выругался. Теперь, стараниями отца, возникла необходимость еще и подбирать осколки. Он уже собирался психануть, но в кухню несмело заглянул Агварес.  
— Пап, я слышал, как что-то разбилось...  
— Собери осколки и домой посуду. Мне надо отдохнуть.  
Дьяволенок без возражений принялся за работу. Арея это лишь разозлило. Он мог бы наорать на сына и хоть немного снять стресс.  
Нервно передернув плечами и проглотив отчаянно рвущийся наружу крик, Арей ушел на крыльцо курить. Он нуждался в тишине и покое хотя бы на пару минут. Когда он вернулся, Агварес уже все убрал и теперь, достав из холодильника торт, доедал остатки.  
— Я тебе что, разрешил что-то трогать?  
Дьяволенок вздрогнул, узнав этот тон.  
— Прости, папа... Я больше не буду...  
— Иди спать.  
Прошмыгнув мимо отца, Агварес убежал в свою комнату. Арей прикрыл рукой лицо, массируя виски. Ужасно выматывало целый день себя контролировать.  
Он разбил еще пару тарелок. Немного полегчало.  
Решив извиниться за свое поведение, дьявол пошел к сыну. Забравшись под одеяло, тот пытался заснуть. Арей сел на кровать и погладил его по волосам.  
— Малыш... Спокойной ночи...  
— Спасибо, папа... И тебе...  
В целом, это все же вышел довольно неплохой день. Но каких же чертовски невероятных усилий это стоило...  
Где-то в глубине души Арей понимал, что единственный правильный выход — отпустить сына. Позволить ему прожить нормальное детство. Нормальную жизнь. Не мучить его своим безумием. Ведь никогда на самом деле не хотелось причинять ему боль.

Арей проснулся посреди ночи с диким воплем и резко сел на кровати, тут же утыкаясь в чью-то грудь. Сейчас было совершенно плевать, кто оказался рядом. Хотелось утешения. Хотелось хоть чьего-то тепла.  
— Опять кошмар приснился? — тихо спросил Айон, гладя его по волосам.  
— Папа... Сотри мне память... — прошептал Арей, прижимаясь к нему и дрожа.  
— Тихо... Успокойся...  
— Я не могу... Не могу... Я устал от этого... Я во всех вижу врагов... Даже в собственном сыне... Я готов убить каждого живущего собственными руками... Только бы обрести наконец покой... Только бы перестать видеть этот ужас... Папа... Я так больше не могу... Убей меня!  
— Арей, тихо... Успокойся...  
Дьявол приподнялся и схватил отца за ворот, притягивая ближе к себе и почти касаясь носом его лица.  
— Убей меня, так всем будет лучше! Думаешь, я не знаю, что все этого хотят?! И всю жизнь хотели! Я всегда всем мешал! Я родился изгоем и им остался! Хватит врать мне и самому себе! Убей меня и облегчи нам обоим жизнь!  
— Ты родился в любви. В самой большой любви, на которую я когда-либо был способен, — с улыбкой шепнул Айон. Он коснулся щеки сына и бережно погладил, стирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Арей с яростью ударил его по руке.  
— Прекрати! Ты всегда говоришь одно и то же!  
— А ты никогда меня не слышишь...  
— Потому что ты врешь! Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Всех вас ненавижу! Если бы не ты... Если бы ты не сбежал из Ада, ничего бы не было! Я тебя ненавижу! Ты не а...  
Арей едва не захлебнулся потоком собственных ругательств, когда Айон заткнул его поцелуем. Он попытался оттолкнуть отца и продолжить рассказывать о своей ненависти, но тот обнял за шею, перехватывая норовящие оцарапать руки. Чувствуя, как энергия отца перетекает в него, дьявол немного успокоился. Айон чуть отстранился и, убрав с его лба растрепавшиеся волосы, заглянул в блестящие в темноте глаза.  
— В тот день, когда ты родился, я родился заново вместе с тобой. И если умрешь ты, умру и я.  
Дыхание отца обжигало щеку. Арей опустил голову, не до конца понимая, наслаждается ли этим. Айон уткнулся лбом в его лоб и вновь зашептал свои неубедительные заверения в любви:  
— Мой хороший, пойми, это не ложь... Я не дам тебе умереть... Я тебя люблю... Твои кошмары оттого, что ты до сих пор живешь в том аду, который испытал... Но он закончился... Тебе больше нечего бояться... Я всегда буду с тобой... И если только ты сам захочешь, я сделаю все, чтобы ты стал счастливым...  
Он никогда не понимал, о чем говорил. И никогда не хотелось ему открыться. Рассказать о любви и предательстве. О невыносимой тоске. Он возненавидел бы за это. Он захотел бы это отнять.  
Арей обнял отца за шею и уткнулся ему в плечо. С ним всегда было более приятно трахаться, чем говорить. Возможно, мать поступала правильно, не желая с ним общаться и только периодически навещая, чтобы попрыгать на его члене. Возможно, больше его особо и не за что было ценить. Черт, если бы он просто умел вовремя заткнуться и приласкать, это могло бы решить столько проблем...  
— Папа...  
— Что, мой хороший?  
— Оставайся со мной...  
— В каком смысле «оставайся»? Жить?  
— Да...  
— Лучше я буду заходить почаще. У меня ведь так много дел. К тому же, ты меня сам через день пошлешь подальше.  
— Не пошлю... Мне плохо без тебя... Всегда... Когда ты рядом, мне даже умирать не хочется... Даже боль проходит... Не уходи...  
— Не уйду... Тихо, успокойся... Арей... Прекрати рыдать, никуда я не денусь!  
— Больно...  
— Мне на твои слезы смотреть еще больнее! Ну хватит... Все хорошо...  
— Плохо...  
Айон немного нервно поймал сына за подбородок и снова поцеловал, делясь энергией. Через пару минут Арей перестал дрожать и, сильнее прижавшись к отцу, стал отвечать на поцелуй, чувствуя, как душу наполняет родное тепло. Поначалу удивившись, Айон усмехнулся и стал играться с колечком в языке сына. Он ожидал вспышки агрессии. Но, похоже, сейчас Арею больше хотелось любви.  
«А ты еще возмущался, что я пирсинг сделал...»  
«Я и сейчас того же мнения. Ты, надеюсь, больше себе ничего не прокалывал?»  
«А надо?»  
«Не надо!»  
«А вы с мамой тоже мысленно разговариваете, когда целуетесь?»  
«Мы и так-то не слишком часто разговариваем».  
«А... Ну да... Может, бросишь ее, а?»  
«Тебе-то что?»  
«Ко мне переедешь... Когда ты рядом, мне кошмары не снятся... Они тебя боятся, наверное...»  
«Я подумаю».  
«Правда?»  
«Я подумаю».  
«Да ну тебя!»  
«Я же говорил — пошлешь».  
«Я шучу!»  
«Да молчи уже».  
«Не хочу!»  
«Арей, как тебя заткнуть, если ты даже при поцелуе мысленно ругаешься?!»  
«Отстань! Наслаждаться мешаешь!»  
Айон отстранил сына и посмотрел на него взглядом тюремного надзирателя. Арей пожал плечами, принимая непонимающий вид. Сонное наваждение уже схлынуло, и теперь снова хотелось притвориться, что на все глубочайше насрать.  
— Не делай такое лицо. Ты во мне сейчас астральную дыру взглядом просверлишь.  
Тяжело вздохнув, Айон закрыл рукой лицо. Арей потянулся и, зевнув, встал с кровати.  
— Светать начинает... Пойду, что ли, завтрак готовить, а то Агварес скоро проснется... Ты меня на кухне подожди, я сейчас быстро.  
— Быстро — это сколько?  
— Ну... Полчасика...  
— Сколько?!  
— Ладно, десять минут... Не смотри на меня так!  
— Иди уже!  
«И он только что просил меня его убить...» — удрученно подумал Айон и пошел на кухню.  
Арей явился минут через двадцать, бодрый и одетый. Айон, тихо дремавший за столом, укоризненно вздохнул.  
— А вот и я! — сообщил дьявол.  
И, усевшись на табуретку, принялся чистить картошку. Айон с усмешкой смотрел на это зрелище до первого пореза и мата, а потом, зализав сыну ранку, предложил свою помощь. Арей сразу согласился.  
— Тебе почти шестьдесят лет, пора бы уже научиться картошку чистить.  
— Ну не умею я! Не умею! Мне для поддержания жизни есть не надо!  
— Ничего, теперь будет надо.  
— В смысле?  
— Я с тобой больше энергией делиться не буду.  
— Пап, я не могу без твоей жизненной энергии!  
— Потому что тебе картошку чистить лень?  
— Это бесчеловечно!  
— Из уст дьявола это звучит неубедительно.  
В кухню заглянул сонный Агварес и огляделся, потирая глаза и зевая. Заметив его, Арей велел идти надеть тапочки и умыться. Дьяволенок что-то пробормотал в ответ, и Арей пошел вместе с ним.  
Айон усмехнулся, провожая их взглядом. Он считал, что из Арея мог бы получиться прекрасный отец. Если бы он только не был таким злым... Если бы мог себя контролировать... Ему было тяжело о ком-то заботиться. А он даже не хотел принимать помощь. Он заслужил шанс растить сына — судя по тому, что рассказал Астарот. Но все же, несмотря на всю любовь к Арею, достаточно было одного нежелания Агвареса оставаться с ним, чтобы его забрать. Айон не собирался снова смотреть, как невинный ребенок страдает из-за того, что всем вокруг на него наплевать.  
Скоро они вернулись и уселись за стол. Агварес забрался к Арею на колени и осторожно спросил:  
— Папа... А что у нас на завтрак?  
— Картошка.  
— Опять?  
— Сиди молча! Я ее целых два мешка купил, ее сожрать надо!  
— Арей, не разговаривай так с ребенком, — укоризненно велел Айон.  
— Мой ребенок! Как хочу, так и разговариваю! Слышь, ребенок, давай, одевайся, пошли гулять!  
— Папа, не кричи...  
— Ты мне еще замечания будешь делать, малявка?!  
— Арей! Не заводись!  
— Все! Мы идем гулять! Одевайся давай! Быстро!  
Агварес убежал одеваться. Арей достал из кармана сигарету и, прикусив ее зубами, полез за зажигалкой. От обострившегося невроза у него дрожали руки, и он никак не мог прикурить.  
— Будешь на него орать — отберу, — предупредил Айон. — И сигарету мне, кстати, отдай.  
— Последнее забираешь, изверг!  
— Сейчас сам будешь свою картошку чистить.  
— Я гулять ушел!  
Стремительно поднявшись с места и скрывшись из поля зрения, Арей, как обычно, громко хлопнул дверью, выражая крайнюю степень негодования. Айон в который раз вздохнул и покачал головой.  
Когда они вернулись с прогулки, его уже не было, а на столе стоял готовый завтрак.  
— Садись за стол, я сейчас приду, — велел Арей, обведя кухню хмурым взглядом.  
Он отсутствовал так долго, что Агварес уже успел все съесть и, в нерешительности поерзав на стуле еще минут пять, пошел за ним. Отец не любил, когда его беспокоили — но сейчас пересилило беспокойство за него.  
Арей сидел на кровати в своей спальне, обхватив голову руками. Прижав ушки, Агварес осторожно приблизился к отцу и, опустившись на колени, заглянул ему в лицо.  
— Папа, ты что, плачешь?..  
— Уйди.  
Агварес коснулся его щеки. Арей дернулся и резко встал, схватив сына за запястье.  
— Ты не понял, что я тебе сказал?  
Дьяволенок поежился, опуская голову. Ледяной голос ранил его добрую невинную душу. Но он так и не усвоил, что не стоит доводить опасного безумца, который хочет всего лишь остаться наедине с собой. Именно для того, чтобы не причинить никому боль. Это нельзя было контролировать. Но порой выходило просто переждать.  
— Папа, не злись... Я просто хотел тебе помочь...  
— Мне плевать, что ты хотел. Пошел вон.  
Арей отпустил сына, и тот убежал в свою комнату. Дьявол пошел к нему, просидев на кровати еще около часа. Взять себя в руки вышло не до конца, но слишком сильно мучила совесть. Вот только сыну и дела не было до его чувства вины.  
Агварес не заметил, как он вошел. Он лежал на кровати и разглядывал чью-то фотографию. Приглядевшись, Арей заметил, что это фотография Азриэль. Дернув сына за ворот, он развернул его к себе и, выхватив из его рук фотографию, впился когтями в тонкую шею.  
— Откуда это у тебя?!  
— Дедушка дал... Папа, почему ты злишься?.. Это ведь моя мама...  
— У тебя нет мамы! Забудь о ней! У тебя есть только я! Ты понял?!  
— Я люблю маму... И ты мне это не запретишь...  
Арей с силой встряхнул Агвареса.  
— Что ты сказал?! Ты совсем страх потерял, отродье?! Или хочешь к ней отправиться?!  
— Ты убил ее и поглотил ее душу! Я тебя люблю, но этого я тебе никогда не прощу!  
Дьявол ударил сына головой о стену, разбив ему лицо. Если бы этот чертов сатаненыш заткнулся, возможно, схлынула бы злость. Утихла бы ненависть. Но он упрямо провоцировал. Нарывался. Будто специально. Будто отыгрывал в реальности единственную роль — вечно вводить в искушение. А потом ненавидеть себя за это. Но разве хоть кому-нибудь вокруг было стыдно за страдания, причиненные другим? Разве хоть кому-то было не насрать?  
— На кой черт мне нужно твое прощение! Кто ты такой, чтобы меня прощать! А вот за свое хамство ты получишь по полной!  
Арей потащил Агвареса прочь, опасаясь запачкать дом кровью. Открыв дверь ударом ноги, он выволок его на улицу и бросил в снег, тут же окрасившийся алым.  
— Внешне ты — ее копия! Я бы никогда не поверил, что ты — мой сын! Что меня может что-то связывать с семьей этих выродков!  
— Я бы тоже никогда не захотел стать твоим сыном!!!  
Арей ударил сына ногой по лицу и наступил ему на грудь, прижимая к холодной земле. Агварес слабо пискнул и зажмурился, ожидая нового удара. Дьявол рывком поднял его за ворот и пнул острым ботинком в живот. Из горла сына хлынула кровь. Арей потащил его назад в дом и втолкнул в ванную, велев отмыться от крови.  
— Я еще не закончил! — угрожающе зарычал он.  
— Ты обещал... — всхлипнул Агварес, сжавшись под взглядом злобно сощуренных глаз.  
— Что обещал?  
— Что больше никогда меня не ударишь! Ты... Ты мне не отец! Мой отец никогда не стал бы так со мной поступать!  
Запустив руку под рубашку, Агварес достал кулон, купленный для него Ареем, и, сдернув со своей шеи, бросил ему в лицо.  
— За все время это было единственным, что ты сделал для меня хорошего! И то только потому, что я тебя об этом попросил! Я тебя ненавижу! Ты не мой отец!  
Агварес выбежал из ванной. Арей не останавливал его. Он отчего-то вдруг впал в ступор. В шок. И, закрыв рукой лицо, сполз вниз по стене. По дому разнесся протяжный вой. Дьявол вцепился себе в волосы, плохо понимая, что вообще происходит. В висках назойливо стучала только одна мысль: «Я тебя ненавижу! Ты не мой отец!».  
Нет, он говорил это и раньше. Но никогда еще с такой искренней решимостью. С такой верой в эти слова. Он отрекался от их родства. Это стало для него последней каплей. Если бы только Арей нашел силы отпустить его раньше... Всего этого могло бы не произойти.  
Запершись у себя в комнате, Агварес забрался на подоконник и плакал, уткнувшись себе в колени. Услышав, как Арей с той стороны дергает ручку, он вздрогнул и зарыдал еще сильнее. Поняв, что он заперся и намерен прятаться до конца, дьявол переместился прямо в комнату.  
— Если ты меня убьешь, то тебя потом тоже убьют! — решительно произнес Агварес дрожащим голосом.  
Ему было страшно. Больно. Он хотел домой. В то место, которое считал домом. Но там больше никто не ждал.  
Арей подошел к нему, бледный, как мел, и обнял дрожащими руками. Дьяволенок попытался вырваться, но не сумел.  
— Я знаю, что тебя недостоин... — услышал он тихий и хриплый шепот. — Убей меня... Ты же меня ненавидишь...  
Агварес замер, подавляя громкие всхлипы и вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Отец никогда еще ничего подобного не говорил.  
— Прости меня... Я стал твоим отцом случайно, ты был зачат в моей боли и ненависти... Я даже пытался тебя убить... Но я не хочу тебя терять... Агварес... Я боялся, что ты меня возненавидишь... Ты мне очень дорог... Я тебя люблю... Прости... Ты мой сын... Моя плоть и кровь... Хоть ты на меня и не похож... Малыш... Меня уже все бросили... Хоть ты меня не бросай...  
— Ты сам меня всегда прогоняешь...  
— Я больше не буду... Правда... Я буду стараться не злиться...  
— Нет.  
Арей отстранился, растерянно и жалко глядя сыну в глаза. Агварес спрыгнул с подоконника.  
— Я больше не хочу тебя видеть.  
— Малыш...  
— Если бы ты меня любил, ты бы не стал себя так вести. Ты мне не отец.  
— Агварес...  
— Ты жизни недостоин! Ты ее даже не ценишь!  
Арей рухнул перед сыном на колени, цепляясь за его рубашку. В отличие от Айона, он понимал, насколько детская ненависть всерьез. Каждая обида отпечатывалась в сознании навечно. И заставляла проживать с ней целую жизнь.  
— Прости меня... Я все, что хочешь, сделаю...  
— Мне ничего от тебя не надо!  
Оттолкнув отца, Агварес выбежал из комнаты. На этот раз Арей не пошел за ним.  
Весь день они провели в разных комнатах. Арей беспробудно курил, сидя у окна или нарезая круги по дому. Агварес лежал на кровати без движения и иногда плакал, уткнувшись в подушку. А вечером пришел Айон. Поговорив с дьяволенком, забрал его в Рай, ни слова не сказав сыну.  
Просидев почти без движения до самой ночи, Арей вышел на крыльцо. На душе было пусто. Фонари тускло освещали темную улицу. В лесу пели птицы, отчетливо слышимые в ночной тишине. Звезды сияли в небе. Но до них было так далеко...  
Дьяволу вновь захотелось вернуться в прошлое. Туда, где хоть кто-то любил его. Изменить хоть что-то, чтобы не было так больно сейчас. Он не должен был менять тот день, когда отдал душу. Он должен был просто пойти и набить морду тому, кто предал его. Ничего не вышло бы изменить, но, может быть, стало бы легче. Никто и никогда не причинял такую чудовищную боль.  
Арей почувствовал, что по щекам текут слезы. Он приглушенно застонал и, вцепившись себе в волосы, осел на ступеньки, упираясь локтями в крыльцо. А потом, рывком выпрямившись, материализовал меч и приставил к своему горлу.  
Чья-то рука мягко легла на его ладонь, отводя лезвие в сторону, а другая обхватила за пояс. Жмуря полные слез глаза, Арей запрокинул голову, кладя ее отцу на плечо. Айон дематериализовал меч и обнял сына двумя руками, прижимая спиной к себе.  
— Ты совсем дурак?.. — раздался в тишине тихий шепот. — Ты не слышал, что я тебе утром сказал?..  
Арей не ответил. Айон поцеловал его в ухо. Куснул острый кончик, провел костяшками пальцев по шее.  
— Тебе настолько на меня наплевать, что ты не ценишь даже свою жизнь?..  
— Папа... — простонал дьявол, ощущая, что ноги уже не держат. — Убей меня-а-а!..  
Подхватив сына на руки, Айон унес его в дом и положил на кровать в спальне. Содрогаясь от рыданий, Арей извивался, бился в конвульсиях, кричал, выл и рычал, балансируя на грани разума. Архангел поймал его за плечи, пытаясь прекратить эту истерику, но дьявол царапнул когтями по лицу и, схватив за горло, повалил на кровать, а сам сел сверху. Он был похож на чудовище: обезумевший взгляд, оскаленные клыки, с которых капала слюна, резкие черты лица, искаженные нечеловеческой болью...  
— Арей... Остановись...  
Дьявол запустил когти в грудь отца, сдирая кожу и разрывая мышцы. Айон стиснул зубы от боли, но даже не попытался его оттолкнуть.  
— Арей... Не я виноват в твоей боли...  
Дьявол ударил его по лицу. Архангел перехватил запястья сына и заломил руки ему за спину. Арей вырывался, дергался, кусался, но Айону удалось с ним сладить. Вскоре сын бессильно обмяк в крепких объятиях, и, наконец ослабив хватку, Айон погладил его по голове.  
— Почему ты так злишься?.. Я с тобой... Я тебя люблю...  
— Все, кто были мне дороги, говорили то же самое! И все бросили меня, как ненужную вещь!  
— Я не брошу... Почему ты не понимаешь?.. Ты сам относишься к людям, как к вещам... Ты даже не пытался любить...  
— Я хочу умереть!  
— Арей... Прекрати... Я не дам тебе умереть... Я дал тебе жизнь и никогда не позволю никому ее забрать...  
— Тогда я убью тебя, если это единственное препятствие, отделяющее меня от вечного покоя!  
— Арей... Арей, ты... Ты вообще думаешь над тем, что говоришь?!..  
Айон резко отстранил сына от себя и, удержавшись от искушения ударить, встал, собираясь уйти. Дьявол схватил его за руку.  
— Стой... Не надо... Не уходи... И ты... Ты тоже... Не бросай меня... Папа, не бросай!  
Айон остановился. Арей обнял отца за пояс, утыкаясь ему в живот. Чертов эгоистичный мудак. Вечно обижался в самый неподходящий для этого момент. Как же он был омерзителен. Как же хотелось тепла хотя бы от него.  
— Не уходи...  
Айон снова сел рядом и погладил сына по щекам, стирая с них слезы.  
— Успокойся... Успокойся и поговори со мной нормально...  
Вздрагивая от рыданий, Арей обвил отца руками за шею, без сил повисая на нем, и впился губами в губы, с остервенением искусывая их в кровь.  
«Арей, если ты сейчас не успокоишься — по мозгам дам. В таком положении это будет сильно и больно».  
Дьявол не ответил даже мысленно. Его разум давно улетел в далекие дали, оставив хозяйничать только ненависть и сумасшествие. Айон мог бы одним усилием воли завладеть его сознанием. Вместо этого он, нежно гладя сына по волосам, отвечал на поцелуй, делясь светлой энергией и надеясь, что хоть так до него дойдет.  
Не дошло. Арей исцарапывал когтями шею, спину, грудь. От рубашки уже остались одни лохмотья. Вцепившись отцу в волосы, он оторвал его от себя и укусил в шею, выпивая из раны кровь, чавкая и хлюпая, с жадностью, как животное.  
Терпение Айона лопнуло. Схватив Арея за плечи, он заорал ему в лицо:  
— Я сейчас уйду и не вернусь! Понимаешь?! Не вернусь никогда! Хочешь?! Продолжай! Продолжай вести себя, как настоящий дьявол! Давай, докажи мне, что ты окончательно превратился в зло!  
Арей всхлипнул. Он выглядел жалким и несчастным. И был совсем не похож на зло. Скорее на безмерно несчастного безумца. На жертву. Айон взял его лицо в ладони и, уткнувшись ему в лоб, прошептал:  
— Все будет хорошо...  
Арей закрыл глаза, все еще дрожа, и хрипло ответил:  
— Ничего уже не будет... Никогда...  
— Почему ты мне не веришь?  
А ведь правда, почему? Он говорил это не для того, чтобы приободрить или успокоить. Он был вполне серьезен. Он считал, что властен изменить мир.  
— Я верю...  
Айон улыбнулся и прижал сына к себе.  
— Ну, вот и хорошо. А теперь успокойся и приди в себя. И больше не злись. Договорились?  
— Я... Постараюсь... — тихо и обреченно шепнул Арей, сползая отцу на грудь и слушая, как бьется его сердце. И выдавил, гладя рассеченную когтями кожу: — Прости меня...  
— Ты же больше так не будешь?  
— Я постараюсь... — повторил Арей.  
Положив руку ему на шею, Айон погладил большим пальцем острое ушко.  
— А для меня ты все равно таким же остался... Любимым и хорошим сыном... И я люблю тебя ничуть не меньше, чем в детстве... Я так ждал, когда ты родишься... Помнишь, когда я умер здесь, ты пришел ко мне в прошлое? Я тогда не успел тебе сказать... Я ждал, когда ты родишься, хотел сказать то, что не сказал тогда... Я не умру, пока ты жив. Потому что никогда тебя не брошу.  
— Папа... Ты так ждал моего рождения потому, что видел меня в прошлом?..  
— Отчасти. Ты мой сын. И я тебя люблю. Не докапывайся, почему. Думаешь, я знаю?  
Арей наконец улыбнулся. Слабо, криво и как-то жалко. Но улыбнулся. Айон потрепал его по волосам.  
— Ну что, пришел в себя?  
— А что?  
— Ты еще спрашиваешь? У меня, благодаря тебе, все тело исполосовано, а ты еще на мне виснешь.  
Дьявол, опомнившись, отстранился, виновато глядя на отца. Архангел усмехнулся.  
— А еще у тебя на подбородке моя кровь.  
Арей хотел вытереть ее, но Айон не дал и, притянув его к себе, слизал сам. А потом добродушно спросил:  
— В кого у тебя такие кровожадные наклонности?  
— В Адама...  
— А-а...  
— Пап...  
— Что?  
— Хочешь, я все залижу?..  
— Да оно и само заживет. А вот рубашке уже ничто не поможет.  
— Ну, может, я хоть что-то для тебя сделаю?..  
— Угу. Истерики больше не устраивай.  
— Не буду... Ну что мне сделать?..  
— Вот пристал... Ты мне шею прокусил, залижи. Больше всего болит.  
Арей принялся старательно зализывать довольно глубокую рану.  
— Ты только не увлекайся, — предупредил Айон.  
— Я себя уже контролирую...  
— Да неужели? Это редкость.  
— Пап...  
— Ну чего?  
— Ты сейчас уйдешь?..  
— Ты что, дурак? Я тебя такого одного оставлю?  
— Спасибо... Я не могу сейчас оставаться один...  
— Это заметно.  
Айон снял порванную рубашку и, повесив на спинку стула, начал расстегивать ремень.  
— А ты чего сидишь? Два часа ночи. Быстро спать ложись.  
— Я не усну...  
— Не уснешь — вырублю. Раздевайся давай. Или ты прямо так ляжешь? Где у тебя там таблетки от душевной боли?  
— Они кончились.  
— Потому что ты их пачками ешь. Ладно, я сегодня с тобой и без таблеток справлюсь. И, кстати, еще одна попытка самоубийства — и будешь у меня на привязи сидеть. В Раю. Ты понял?  
— Понял.  
— Вот и все. Я, в принципе, все сказал.  
Раздевшись, Арей выключил свет и забрался под одеяло, прижимаясь к отцу. Айон обнял его и поцеловал в лоб. И пообещал, шепча на ушко:  
— Сегодня тебе не будут сниться кошмары. Я никому не позволю тревожить твой сон.  
— Я знаю... Когда ты рядом, все зло отступает...  
Ему ведь нравилось это слышать. Он ведь именно за этим и приходил. Тщеславный борец с каким угодно злом, кроме собственного. Плевать. Лишь бы был рядом. Лишь бы обнимал, не давая окончательно свихнуться от одиночества.  
Арей проснулся, когда уже рассвело. Потянулся, не желая вылезать из-под теплого одеяла, заметил, что Айона в комнате нет, и уже готов был закатить новую истерику, круша все, что попадется на пути. Но отец показался в дверях, усмехаясь, и, опершись плечом на стену, спросил, собирается ли сын вставать.  
— Полдень уже вообще-то, — сообщил он укоризненно.  
— Я думал, ты ушел!  
— Ты всегда не тем местом думаешь. Вставай, я тебе завтрак приготовил.  
— Зачем?  
— А чем я, по-твоему, должен был полдня заниматься?  
— Мог бы меня разбудить.  
— Чтоб ты опять вел себя, как бешеный? Нет уж. Чем больше ты спишь, тем меньше от тебя вреда.  
— Папа...  
— Что?  
— Я тебе мешаю?..  
Нахмурившись, Айон подошел к сыну и, наградив его подзатыльником, обнял.  
— Еще раз так скажешь — точно по мозгам получишь.  
Арей прижался к отцу, словно желая спрятаться от всего мира в родных объятиях, и поцеловал его в шею, в место вчерашнего укуса.  
— Одевайся, сейчас пойдем в Рай, — велел Айон.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтоб ты больше истерики не закатывал. Буду тебя с твоей семьей мирить.  
— Они не простят...  
— Простят как миленькие. А не простят — приказ издам, чтоб простили. Все, убирай с лица это кислое выражение и собирайся.  
— У тебя все так легко...  
— Да. А ты зачем-то все усложняешь. Тебе нравится быть несчастным, что ли?  
— Мне нравится, когда ты меня жалеешь...  
— Арей... Если я так нужен тебе, если ты действительно не можешь без меня, то почему всегда отталкиваешь? А вчера...  
— Вчера я был не в себе...  
— Это твое обычное состояние.  
— Я никуда не пойду.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что мне хватило одного раза. Я не хочу снова слышать их проклятия. Я хочу умереть. И, что бы ты ни говорил, всем на меня плевать.  
— Черт, Арей, ты меня достал! Как, как тебе сказать, что ты не прав?! Когда же до тебя дойдет, чертенок, что я тебя люблю?!  
— Никогда! Потому что это все — ложь! И все на свете — ложь! Ненавижу этот идиотский мир, сотворенный таким же идиотом! И тебя ненавижу! За то, что ты сотворил меня!  
— Как ты меня достал! Ложь! И мои чувства — ложь?! И твоя жизнь — ложь?!  
— Моя жизнь ничего не значит! Это не доказательство!  
— Не доказательство?! Все эти шестьдесят лет моих мучений ради тебя — не доказательство?! Твое рождение — не доказательство?!  
— А что доказывает мое рождение?! Что ты сдуру влюбился и переспал со стервой, в результате чего появился я?!  
Айон влепил сыну такую сильную пощечину, что он упал на постель.  
— Ты говоришь так, будто бы я ее изнасиловал! На это, дьяволеныш, способен только ты! Ты говоришь мне в лицо такие вещи и думаешь, это нормально?! Любой нормальный отец давно бы тебя убил! Потому что они все такие, как ты, которым плевать на своих детей, родителей, на всех, кто их любит!  
— А ты лучше?! Ты всегда считал себя лучше других! Архангел чертов! Да! Да, я моральный урод, каких поискать! Так убей меня! Облегчи себе жизнь!  
— Дьяволеныш! Ты и в детстве плевал на меня! Да если бы тебя не забрали в Ад, ты стал бы еще хуже!  
— Заткнись! Ты ни черта об этом не знаешь! Это ты во всем виноват! Во всем! Ты не архангел! Ты демоническая падаль, пожелавшая власти над Вселенной! Я тебя ненавижу! Всем своим существом ненавижу! За то, что ты дал мне жизнь!  
Глаза Айона горели болью и яростью. Арею на миг показалось, что отец его сейчас убьет. Но он развернулся и вышел, не сказав больше ни слова. Дьявол уткнулся себе в колени, чувствуя, как по щекам стекают слезы. Он ненавидел себя за все, что сказал. За всю ту боль, что принес отцу. Он был сам себе противен. Хоть и считал, что полностью прав.  
— Папа... — позвал он, всхлипывая. — Папа, умоляю, вернись...  
Как ни странно, Айон действительно вернулся. Но сел не на кровать рядом с Ареем, а в кресло. Дьявол почти на четвереньках сполз с кровати и положил голову ему на колени, обнимая за ноги.  
— Я мизинца твоего не стою... За что ты меня любишь?..  
Наклонившись, Айон обнял его за плечи и прошептал в самое ухо:  
— За то, что ты существуешь.  
Арей понял. По-настоящему понял, как много значит для отца. Как много дает ему одним своим существованием. Как сильно Айон любит просто за то, что он его сын. Самый первый и самый желанный ребенок. И самый дорогой человек во Вселенной.  
— Арей... Я так хорошо помню тот день... Четвертое апреля... День, когда изменилась вся моя жизнь... День твоего зачатия... В тот вечер я понял, что больше не могу без тебя... Ни секунды... Я сидел на крыльце и думал о тебе, глядя на звезды... Мне хотелось, чтобы ты в тот миг был со мной рядом... Хотелось разделить с тобой свою жизнь... Свое счастье... И оградить тебя от горя... Твоя мама поняла мои чувства... Она всегда их понимала... Арей... Тогда... Я не могу это описать... Мне все казалось, что ты где-то рядом... Что смотришь на меня откуда-то с небес и ждешь, когда наконец сможешь появиться на свет... Мы тогда так и не пошли в дом... Ты был зачат на той поляне под звездным небом... Когда наши тела и души переплелись в экстазе таких чувств, которых я никогда не испытывал, я выкрикнул твое имя, Арей... Твое... Призывая твою душу... Больше мне никто не был нужен... Я долгие месяцы ждал... Ждал, когда наконец смогу взять тебя на руки... Посмотреть в твои глаза... Я, приникая к животу твоей матери, подолгу слушал биение твоего сердечка... И мое сердце начинало звучать как-то странно... Я чувствовал тебя... Мой маленький комочек жизни... Я любил тебя еще до твоего рождения, Арей... И даже до зачатия... А теперь ты говоришь, что все это ложь?..  
Дьявол забрался отцу на колени и уткнулся ему в шею. Архангел поцеловал сына куда-то в уголок губ и прижался щекой к его щеке. Арей тихо всхлипнул. Как же хотелось сейчас во все это верить. Проживать реальность, где это было бы истиной. Но это не было. Не здесь. Здесь это осталось в далеком прошлом. Лишь отголоском былой любви.  
— Мой хороший... Позволь мне сделать тебя счастливым... Не стремись к тьме... Я не дам ей отобрать тебя у меня... Я так долго за тебя боролся... Я все равно не сдамся, что бы ты ни говорил... Как бы ты меня ни проклинал... Я молил небо подарить мне тебя... Я не позволю тебе умереть...  
Арей прижимался к отцу, как в детстве, боясь отпустить. Айон гладил по голове и продолжал говорить — и эти слова будто принадлежали другому ему из другой реальности. Будто они пересеклись, сплелись на мгновение, руша все сраные законы бытия.  
— Ты сам был рожден в аду... И изменил мир...  
— Изменил... Потому что очень хотел жить. Жить по-настоящему. Не подчиняясь приказам. Никому не подчиняясь. Особенно тем, кто запрещал мне любить. Я хотел стать свободным и счастливым... И я знал, что не проиграю им... Они не знали истины... Я — знал...  
— Как у тебя получилось выстоять?..  
— Наверное, я слишком сильно был предан своей мечте, раз даже настоящий ад не смог сломить меня. Я никогда не откажусь от своей сути. Я не сделал этого даже под пытками.  
— Даже если кто-то убьет меня, ты и тогда не согласишься отказаться?..  
— Арей, я не позволю никому тебя убить. Просто поверь мне. Слышишь? Я не прошу от тебя понимания. Просто поверь.  
Дьявол поднял голову. Фиолетовые глаза смотрели на него с любовью и нежностью, а губы изогнулись в такой родной и открытой улыбке. Арей поцеловал отца в щеку и встал, чуть пошатываясь. Айон заботливо поддержал его.  
— Что, голова кружится?  
Дьявол кивнул. Архангел прижал его голову к своей груди и подержал минуту. Когда он отпустил, в сознании воцарилась полная ясность. Порой эта способность исцелять оказывалась очень кстати. Жаль, искалеченную душу невозможно было так исцелить.  
Хотелось верить ему. Правда хотелось. Но его было недостаточно. Даже того, из другой реальности — другому Арею все равно оказалось недостаточно. А он гораздо лучше понимал, чего хочет. Он любил личность, а не функцию. Не за доброту и теплоту. Не за качества. За взаимодействие. За время, проведенное вместе, черт побери.  
— Так ты идешь со мной в Рай?  
— Да.  
— Тогда приведи себя в порядок. Не стоит просить прощения у своей семьи, выглядя при этом, как зомби.  
Арей улыбнулся и обнял отца за пояс. Он знал, что должен проживать это таким, какое оно есть. Долго. Бесконечно долго. И верить хотелось только в счастливую победу над чужим дерьмом.  
— Тогда подожди меня, я в душ схожу... У меня, наверное, все глаза красные, да?  
— Честно говоря, выглядишь ты ужасно, — подтвердил Айон, вздыхая. — Но это поправимо. Ладно, иди.  
Душ смыл остатки тревог и сомнений. Арей чувствовал, будто сегодня родился заново. Будто осознал истину, которую потерял давным-давно. В какой момент она покинула его? Когда он решил согласиться довольствоваться тем, что имел?  
Память. Сраная память. Если бы он помнил... Он знал, что забыл о чем-то безмерно важном. Он не помнил даже, как отдал душу. Зачем. За что. Казалось, будто вместе с этим он утратил какую-то часть осознанности и теперь не понимал, как это должно чувствоваться. Как умственно отсталый не понимает, каково быть гением. Было отвратительно ощущать себя неполноценным. Проживать не свою жизнь, думать не свои мысли. Как же он ненавидел Правителя Ада за все это дерьмо. Никто, даже гребаный властелин реальности, не смел ковыряться у него в мозгах и никогда за это не огрести. Но это была игра по его правилам. И она уже начинала капитально утомлять.


	25. Глава 25. Любовь дьявола

Из окна спальни Адама была видна огромная часть Райского сада. И сейчас ангел занимался как раз тем, что глазел в окно. Брат, любезно согласившийся составить ему компанию, портил чудесную атмосферу свой мрачной физиономией, но ничто не могло испортить прекрасный вид на сады. Кроме одного...  
— Самаэльчик, это еще что за рожа? Я что-то не понял?.. — насторожился Адам. В первое мгновение он едва не схватил инфаркт от триггеров, возвращающих в ужасающее прошлое. Но все же понадеялся, что ошибся.  
— Это Астарот! — недовольно рявкнул Сатана.  
— А... Как же, помню... — кисло скривился ангел. Надежда растаяла, унеся с собой планы дожить последние дни в тишине и покое. — Вечно курящий и вечно ржущий... Ну и друзья у тебя, конечно...  
— На себя посмотри!  
— Да ладно, чего ты такой агрессивный? В одном мы с ним даже похожи — он тоже любил лапать баб...  
— Вот и лапай баб! Убери руку с моей задницы!  
— А что такого?  
— Глазами не хлопай, как наивная девственница! Ты с первого раза не понял?!  
— Самаэльчик, ты мне дороже всех женщин в мире...  
— Я тебе сейчас в морду дам!  
— Да пожалуйста.  
— Что, дать?  
— Мне после Анеиды уже ничего не страшно.  
— Даже синее пламя?  
— Самаэль, ну я же не дурак. Когда я буду с тобой спать, я тебе по-любому глаза завяжу. На всякий случай.  
— Что?!  
— А что? Я ж тебя знаю, ты себя контролировать вообще не умеешь.  
— Это когда ты будешь со мной спать, петух ощипанный?!  
— Скоро, Самаэльчик, скоро. Мое терпение не вечно.  
Обняв Сатану за плечи, Адам впился в его губы поцелуем. За что тут же ожидаемо получил по морде и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Еще раз сунешь свой язык мне в рот — я тебе его откушу, — угрожающе пообещал дьявол, отплевавшись.  
— А что так? Я что, такой противный?  
— Да!  
— Ну тебя, надоел ты мне. Пойду к женщинам. О, кстати, пошли со мной, а? Там прикольно.  
— Что я забыл в компании кучи голых баб и одного старого извращенца?!  
— Какое предвзятое мнение. Вот откуда ты об этом знаешь, ты же там ни разу не был?  
— Мне Анри рассказывал.  
— А... Хоть один мой сын в чем-то пошел по моим стопам...  
— Дай бог, чтобы не во всем!  
— За что ты меня так ненавидишь?!  
— А ты не понимаешь?!  
— А ты объясни!  
— Ты убил мою девушку, забрал мою дочь, выгнал меня из дома, из-за тебя я умер, ты обрек меня на вечность в клетке, которая стала моей могилой, но это все фигня! Ты меня просто уже конкретно достал!  
— Самаэльчик, успокойся... Это нервы...  
— Отвали от меня!  
Адам вздохнул и обнял брата. Сатана протестующе дернулся. Ангел погладил его голове.  
— Да тихо ты... Я тебя что, убиваю?  
— Убей меня и отвали!  
— Братик... Ты мой хороший... Давай поиграем в детство — я буду на тебя орать, а ты будешь сидеть такой со страдальческим лицом, а потом я тебя пожалею, и ты сделаешь все, что я скажу...  
— Лапы убери!  
— Самаэльчик, не кричи...  
— Меня бесит, когда ты меня так называешь!  
Адам заткнул брата поцелуем. Но откусить ему язык Сатана не успел — ангел отстранился раньше.  
— Самаэльчик, я тебя уже пять тысяч лет хочу... Пожалей братика...  
— Чего ты тогда в детстве тормозил?!  
— Ах, детство... Пора проб и ошибок... Сам не понимаю...  
— Вот и все! Отстань от меня! Я уже начинаю хотеть обратно в могилу!  
— Как будто я там до тебя не доберусь!  
— Адам! Ради бога, оставь меня в покое!  
— Никогда! Самаэльчик, я же тебя люблю!  
— Из твоих уст это звучит, как угроза! И вообще, это твои проблемы! Ты убийца, насильник, садист и псих! Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Ты какого черта со мной так разговариваешь?! — зарычал Адам и, оскалившись, ударил Сатану по лицу. Дождавшись наконец момента, когда он разозлился, дьявол перестал пытаться себя контролировать. В его зрачках заплясали огни синего пламени. Адам закрыл ему ладонью глаза и ударил затылком о стену. — До чего надоело играть в невинность... Весь мир принадлежит мне! И ты тоже! Ясно?  
Сатана попытался вырваться, но цепи обвили его запястья, распиная на стене.  
— Самаэль, ты мне надоел. Я пытался по-хорошему. Не хочешь — твои проблемы.  
Дьявол дернулся, пытаясь сбросить руку брата, но Адам снова шарахнул его о стену, подавляя бунт.  
— Будешь рыпаться — глаза выколю. Хочешь?  
Слащавый голос не сулил ничего хорошего, и Сатана перестал сопротивляться, чтобы не сделать еще хуже.  
— Хороший Самаэльчик, — похвалил брат. — Я сейчас уберу руку, и если ты откроешь глазки, то больше никогда их открыть не сможешь. Хорошо?  
Сатана послушался. Адам одобрительно погладил его по щеке. Пламя охватило бы брата раньше, чем он успел бы причинить какой-то вред. Проблема была именно в том, что на самом деле совсем не хотелось ему вредить.  
— Что ты собрался делать? — сдержанно спросил Сатана.  
— Все, Самаэльчик. Не бойся, я добрый. Бить буду не очень больно.  
Невзирая на свое незавидное положение, дьявол усмехнулся.  
— Ты не меняешься...  
— А зачем? Я себя вполне устраиваю таким, какой я есть.  
— Садистом и мразью?  
— Да. Заткнись уже, надоели твои проповеди.  
Адам провел когтями по груди брата, сдирая майку и задевая кожу, и облизал оставленные царапины. Сатана мелко дрожал от грубовато-нежных прикосновений. Ангел впился в его губы, кусая и высасывая кровь из ран. Дьявол слабел. От обессиливающих чар Адама, от осознания собственной беспомощности и от потери крови, которую ангел пил взахлеб. Отчаянно хотелось открыть глаза и заставить Адама сгорать в синем пламени, но это было чревато куда более ужасными последствиями.  
— Я убью тебя... — процедил Сатана, стоило брату оторваться от его губ.  
Ангел гадко улыбнулся.  
— Мечтай, Самаэльчик, мечтай... Я бессмертен...  
— Ненавижу... Чтоб ты сдох, ублюдок!  
— Угу, угу... Будешь ругаться — язык вырву.  
— Гнида... Ты только ада достоин...  
Адам не замедлил исполнить угрозу. Сатана рычал и хрипел, кашляя кровью. На пол ее натекла уже целая лужа.  
— Помнишь, как в детстве я наказывал тебя за непослушание? Как ты ползал передо мной на коленях, как целовал мне ноги, вымаливая прощение? И сам всегда меня прощал... Самаэль...  
Адам коснулся щеки брата. Яростно дернувшись, Сатана открыл глаза. Синее пламя успело коснуться только ворота белого плаща, и дьявол снова оказался прижатым к стене ладонью ангела, накрывшей глаза.  
— Я тебя предупреждал!  
Адам убрал руку, но лишь для того, чтобы в следующую секунду вонзить в глаз брату нож. Сатана взвыл от боли. Ангел выдернул лезвие, закапав кровью пол и свой белоснежный плащ.  
— За что?.. — прохрипел дьявол. — За что ты меня мучаешь?!..  
Адам вздрогнул, почувствовав ладонью, как из другого глаза Сатаны льются слезы. Вряд ли вызванные физической болью — ее он привык терпеть давным-давно.  
— Самаэль, ты что, плачешь?..  
— Я... Я тебя ненавижу...  
— Самаэль...  
Почувствовав, как ослабевают цепи, приковывающие к стене, Сатана едва не рухнул прямо на пол. Адам подхватил и дотащил до кровати. Бережно уложил на подушки. Почти теряя сознание от боли, дьявол ощутил горячее прикосновение губ на своей щеке. Брат взял за руку, переплетая их пальцы, и в искреннем раскаянии прошептал:  
— Самаэль, прости... Я не хотел... Я больше не буду...  
Он всегда раскаивался совершенно искренне. Зато и снова бил потом тоже от всей души.  
Сатана быстро восстановился, но не спешил вставать и давать сдачи. Адам лег рядом и, обняв его, положил голову ему на плечо.  
— Самаэльчик, ты меня прощаешь?..  
— Нет.  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы ты меня простил?..  
— Сдохнуть.  
— Ну Самаэльчик...  
— Заткнись, а то убью.  
— Ну прости...  
— Не прощу!  
— Ну прости-и... — захныкал Адам и поцеловал в шею. Почти целомудренно, будто и правда просто просил прощения.  
— Ты достал, придурок! — взбесился Сатана.  
— Так на это и расчет...  
— Я тебя сейчас придушу!  
— А если придушишь, простишь?  
Сатана взвыл.  
— Пять минут назад ты мне глаза собирался вырвать!  
— Я больше не буду...  
— Ты идиот?!  
— Ага...  
Дьявол рывком сел, стряхивая с себя брата, и вскочил на ноги. Ангел тоже встал и удержал его за руку. Сатана развернулся, замахиваясь. Адам смотрел снизу вверх (ибо в новом теле был ниже почти на полголовы), состроив такую невинную физиономию, что злиться на него было совершенно невозможно.  
— Какого черта ты всегда строишь из себя доброту?! — сдавленно зарычал Сатана, бессильно опуская занесенную для удара руку.  
— А может, я на самом деле такой? В глубине души? Ты же туда ни разу не лазил, ты же не знаешь, какой я на самом деле!  
— Я знаю то, каким ты себя показываешь! И марать руки о «глубину твоей души» я не собираюсь!  
— Я тоже думал, что ты неспособен на зло! А ты стал дьяволом!  
— Ты сделал меня дьяволом!  
— Самаэль, я миллион раз об этом жалел... И сейчас жалею... Но...  
— Какого черта ты мнишь себя богом, которому все дозволено?! Думаешь, ты имеешь право управлять чужими жизнями?! Когда-нибудь кто-то сделает то же самое с тобой!  
Адаму все-таки прилетело по умоляющей физиономии, и Сатана ушел, сыпля проклятиями и громко ругаясь. Ангел не стал его догонять.  
— Вот и делай людям добро... — вздохнул он, садясь на подоконник.  
Брат и правда совершенно ничего о нем не знал. Не знал, что он дал Азриэль новую жизнь, потому что ему было стыдно. Потому что он хотел этим что-то исправить. Может, он просто не умел делать ничего хорошего, раз даже попытка все наладить обернулась таким беспросветным дерьмом.  
Чтобы что-то исправить, приходилось даже умирать. Адам не боялся смерти. Ее не существовало. Лишь смена способа существования. А самые хитрожопые и одаренные перерождались столько раз, сколько представлялась возможность. Он старался относиться к этому проще. Люди же периодически переносили простуду — и ничего. Но все же никому не нравилось болеть...  
Адам снова тяжело вздохнул. Сатана как раз вышел из замка, и он невольно залюбовался им.  
— Волосы у него красивые... Так на ветру развеваются... Простит-не простит... Простит-не простит... Черт, неужели не простит?! А, ну его. Все настроение мне испортил. Пойти выпить с горя, что ли... Эх, Самаэльчик... Неблагодарное ты существо...

Астарот без труда проследовал через космодром к научному центру. Войдя в главный зал, он со свойственной ему детской непосредственностью провозгласил:  
— Привет, лохи, я вернулся в вашу шарагу!  
Все присутствующие повернулись к нему, недоуменно хлопая глазами.  
— Чаво? — развел руками демон. — Я пришел творить добро! Где мое место?  
Плюхнувшись за свободный компьютер, Астарот закурил и стащил со стола оставленный кем-то бутерброд. Его смачное чавканье разнеслось на весь зал.  
— Ты че попутал, чучело? — успел расслышать демон, прежде чем его свалил на пол точный удар ногой по шее.  
Над ним, негодующе пыхтя, нависла воинственная черноволосая девушка.  
— Ты сожрал мою еду! — пророкотал над ухом ее звенящий от гнева голос. — Ты сел на мой стул! Ты поплатишься!  
— Я няшка, — обреченно пискнул Астарот, успев увернуться от нового удара. — Так воспушистимся же и возняшимся!  
Ангелы созерцали все происходящее с каменными лицами. Они уже давно привыкли к буйному нраву Эмиры и боялись ей возражать. Даже от ее рабочего места в нескольких метрах стояла «мертвая зона» — никто не решался сидеть рядом со столь вспыльчивой особой.  
— Ты че, камикадзе? — спросила демоница, понемногу остывая и уже с меньшим рвением пытаясь пнуть Астарота. — А в глаз?  
Демон откатился подальше и поднялся, отряхиваясь и тяжело вздыхая. Чего-чего, а такого радушного приема он точно не ждал.  
— Я больше не буду! — пообещал он, примирительно выставляя вперед руки, стоило Эмире сделать шаг в его сторону.  
Та хмыкнула и плюхнулась в свое кресло. Характер у дочери дьявола был еще хуже, чем у отца. Мечта Арея быть сильным и внушать страх воплотилась в его дочери. Имея большие способности к науке, она почти не различала и не понимала чужих эмоций. Банальные вещи осознавались ею с трудом, что, впрочем, не мешало ей вполне успешно существовать среди нормальных людей.  
— Пойдем в кафе, — предложил Астарот, осторожно приближаясь к демонице. — Я тебе куплю новый бутерброд, такой же.  
— В мире не может быть два одинаковых бутерброда, — совершенно спокойно, но немного презрительно бросила Эмира.  
Демон озадаченно почесал в затылке.  
— Мой бутерброд безвозвратно утрачен, — продолжала дочь дьявола, пристально глядя на него. — Это ты его уничтожил.  
— Это очень печально, — согласился Астарот, ужасаясь своему поступку. — А сколько еще бутербродов по всему миру кончают свое существование в жадных ртах людей!.. Их срочно надо спасать.  
— Ты придурок, — констатировала Эмира, глядя на него, как на идиота. — Мне такие нравятся. Давай дружить и трахаться.  
— Э-э, — растерянно протянул Астарот.  
— Я все еще хочу жрать, — заявила демоница, поднимаясь.  
Ухватив Астарота за волосы, она бесцеремонно потащила его за собой. Тот не сопротивлялся. Лишь тяжко вздыхал.  
Их путь лежал в кафе, расположенное внизу. Набрав еды и усевшись за столик, Эмира принялась жадно поглощать бутерброды, безжалостно и с удовольствием их пережевывая.  
— Уже два дня не выходила из дома, — поведала она, на пару секунд прервав трапезу. — Там люди.  
— Печально, — настороженно согласился Астарот.  
Эмира плотоядно оскалилась, вонзая зубы в ни в чем не повинный бутерброд. Демон поежился, ощущая себя рядом с ней как-то неуютно. Крайне редко доводилось встречать кого-то более безумного, чем он сам.  
— Пошли отсюда, — хмыкнула она, дожевав свой обед.  
— Но кругом люди, — зловещим шепотом произнес Астарот, склонившись к ней.  
— Люди? — криво ухмыльнулась Эмира. — Люди?! Да вы тут все говно!  
Все обернулись, и на них с Эмирой уставилось несколько пар глаз. Астарот растерянно перетаптывался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, пока что-нибудь произойдет. И через пару томительных секунд все же дождался — все вскочили и бурно зааплодировали смелым словам грозной демоницы. Та, сопровождаемая бурными овациями, как ни в чем не бывало вышла из кафе.  
Может, именно этот эпизод заставил проникнуться к Эмире благоговейным восхищением. А может, ее необычные взгляды на судьбу бутербродов. Так или иначе, Астарот решил принять ее великодушное предложение. Это было чем-то большим, чем просто симпатия. Это было желание приобщиться к прекрасному. Познать бездонные глубины потрясающей души.

— Ты зачем его сюда притащил? — возмущался Адам, прыгая вокруг Айона. — Тебе кто позволил тут хозяйничать?!  
— Посторонись, пенсионер! — отмахнулся от него архангел, торопясь по своим делам. — Дай дорогу молодым!  
— Я тебе не позволю из Рая проходной двор сделать!  
Айон тяжело вздохнул, не чая от него отделаться.  
— Ты его изгнал, я вернул. Так бывает, — попытался объяснить он, но отец не желал ничего слушать.  
— Накажу! — верещал Адам, бурно жестикулируя и пытаясь принять грозный вид. — Вы у меня тут все получите!  
Айон вздыхал, скучающе уставившись в небо. Он так надеялся, что кто-то спасет его от Адама... К счастью, мимо проходил сам виновник спора — Астарот.  
— Что может помешать какому-то левому чуваку провозгласить себя добром и наказывать тех, кто, по его мнению, считается злом? — задал тот провокационный вопрос.  
— Разговорчики в Раю! — одернул демона Адам, погрозив ему пальцем. — Тебя вообще никто не спрашивал!  
— Ну да, конечно, — насмешливо поддакнул Астарот. — Нас, дураков, никто никогда не спрашивает.  
— Иди мозг сначала отрасти!  
— Не-е. Почему, если кто-то говорит, что он дурак, все думают, что ему не нравится быть дураком?  
— Зря я Самаэлю в детстве не запрещал с тобой общаться! Ты дурно на него повлиял!  
— А я ему всегда говорил, что общение с тобой на него плохо влияет. И правильно делал, только он меня все равно не слушал.  
— Да пошел ты, — фыркнул ангел. — Зря я твоего папашу не казнил сразу, как только увидел.  
— Что тебе сделал мой отец?  
— Тебя!  
— В первые пару лет своей жизни ты еще не обладал полномочиями над кем-то издеваться, — пофигистично хмыкнул Астарот, закуривая и нагло выдыхая дым в лицо Адаму. — Хотя, черт тебя знает, может ты и тогда умудрялся кому-нибудь нагадить.  
Адам разразился потоком ругательств. Астарот закрыл уши руками, повторяя: «Ничего не слышу, ничего не слышу, ля ля ля». Плюнув, ангел со злостью пнул демона под зад и ушел, бормоча под нос проклятия.  
Их связывала прочная и бесконечная вражда. С самого глубокого детства. Она началась задолго до того, как у нее могли появиться причины. Но все же, хоть Астарот и издевался в детстве просто потому что мог, сейчас он явно жаждал расквитаться даже не за Сатану и изгнание. Ему и правда было, за что ненавидеть. Личной ненавистью, а не отдуваясь за левых людей.  
Своим первым убийством Адам считал приказ казнить знать. В самом начале правления. Он уничтожил само понятие «статус». Убрал любое неравенство. Так, как смог. Вычищая дерьмо за отцом. Тогда погибли многие. В том числе и единственный, кто был дорог Астароту. Вряд ли это можно было просто забыть.

Сатана сидел на траве и гладил змею, нежащуюся на солнышке, когда кто-то подошел сзади и, сев рядом, прижался к его спине, обнимая за шею. Портя такой прекрасный и светлый день в тихих садах.  
— Адам, что тебе надо?  
— Я хочу извиниться...  
— Иди в зад!  
— Вот за это и хочу...  
— Черт, я тебя все равно не прощу! Вали отсюда и не порть мне настроение!  
— Самаэль, я правда извиниться пришел... Я дурак... Я больше так не буду...  
— Я тебе сейчас все зубы повыбиваю!  
— Самаэль, не надо агрессии... Если ты меня ударишь, я могу разозлиться... А злить меня — вредно для здоровья... Хотя, тебя тоже... Братик, давай мириться...  
— Ты что, с Астаротом общался?  
— А как ты догадался?..  
— Ты разговариваешь, как ребенок.  
— А добро — оно такое... Непредсказуемое...  
— Ты что, что-то знаешь о добре?  
— Вообще, в теории — да... Конфетку хочешь?  
— Это что, заразно?!  
— Самаэль, иди ко мне...  
— Лапы от меня убери!  
— Самаэль, я сейчас обижусь...  
— Обидься и вали!  
— Самаэль, прекрати ругаться! Мне Астарот сейчас полдня мозг выносил со своими конфетками, сигаретками и дружбой, а еще ты послал уже два раза! Я и так себя сейчас чувствую, как будто меня в тюрьмах Ада сорок лет пытали! Где ты только таких друзей берешь? Это же оружие массового поражения какое-то! Это же негуманно, Самаэль!  
— Я смотрю, ты, когда мне глаза выцарапывал, был очень гуманным!  
— Так смотришь же... Восстановился... Ну прости... Ну я больше так не буду...  
— Ты не понял, куда тебе идти?!  
— Понял... Но мне туда что-то не хочется...  
— Это не мои проблемы!  
— Ну Самаэль... Ну что мне сделать, а?  
— Отвалить от меня!  
— И ты меня простишь?  
— Нет!  
— Ну Самаэ-э-эль!  
— Отлипни от меня! Иди трахайся с женщинами! Получай кайф от жизни!  
— Какой кайф, когда ты на меня злишься?  
— А когда ты меня мучил, я, по-твоему, не злился?!  
— Братик, я садист... Мне твои мучения нравились...  
— Вот возрадуйся и свали отсюда!  
— Кровь... Крики... Боль... А как ты жмурился...  
Адам даже застонал от столь сладких воспоминаний и похотливо провел рукой по спине Сатаны. Дьявол предупреждающе зашипел. Ангел с неохотой убрал руку.  
— Самаэль, извини, я не специально... Просто это так возбуждает... Как ты орал от боли... Как извивался, пытаясь вырваться из цепей... Как я пил твою кровь... Как слизывал ее с твоей кожи... Как вырвал твой болтливый язычок...  
— Ты больной!!!  
— Да... Да, я больной... Самаэ-эль... У тебя така-ая кро-овь...  
— Иди лечись, придурок!!!  
— Самаэ-эль... Можно хоть чуть-чуть попить?..  
— Да пошел ты! Отпусти меня!  
— Самаэль, тебе с открытыми глазами нельзя ходить...  
— А тебе вообще ходить нельзя! И сидеть! И лежать! Нет! Тебе надо лечь и сдохнуть!  
— Я добрый... Просто люблю смотреть, как другие корчатся в агонии... Как их тела омывает кровь... Лица искажает страдание... Глаза наполняются болью... Как они молят меня о пощаде...  
Ангел застонал уже в голос, скользя руками по телу дьявола. Сатану передернуло. Адам зарылся лицом в его волосы, вдыхая их запах.  
— Самаэль, почему от тебя всегда пахнет травами? Ты такой чистый, невинный, добрый... Ты такой один... Мой братик...  
— Отлепись от меня, придурок!  
— Самаэльчик... Не кричи на меня...  
— Лапы убери — перестану!  
— А почему ты меня до сих пор не ударил?  
— Потому что если тебе врезать, ты опять себя контролировать перестанешь!  
— Самаэльчик... Я тебя люблю...  
— А я тебя боюсь!  
— А почему?..  
— Потому что ты садист!  
— Я больше не буду... Правда...  
— Засунь себе эту правду знаешь куда?!  
— Знаю, Самаэльчик... Не нервничай...  
Сию содержательнейшую дискуссию прервали Айон с Ареем, проходившие мимо. Адам приветливо помахал им рукой. Сатана же, увидев преемника, тихо выругался. Он встал, сбросив брата с себя, и оказался прямо напротив Арея. Похоже, сегодня был день столкновений с маньяками. Сначала Адам, теперь это... Как все это заколебало, черт побери.  
— Я хотел тебе сказать... — с явным усилием начал Арей. — В общем, прости меня... За все... Я все понял... Я очень виноват перед тобой, но не хочу, чтобы мы были врагами...  
Сатана ошарашенно застыл. Меньше всего он ожидал от наглого и злобного мальчишки именно этих слов.  
— Сегодня что, день добра?! — психанул он. — Вы какого хрена все передо мной извиняетесь?! Айон, объясни, что с ними?!  
— А может, сегодня действительно день добра, раз столько людей осознали свои ошибки? — пожал плечами архангел, улыбнувшись. — Арей, ты все сказал? Пойдем.  
Бросив на Сатану недобрый взгляд, которого тот не заметил, Арей последовал за отцом. Сатана остался в полнейшем недоумении. Он смутно ощущал подвох, но не понимал, в чем именно его накололи.  
— Ну что, Самаэльчик, ты меня прощаешь? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Адам, прижимаясь сзади и обвивая рукой за пояс. Упорно не желая оставлять в покое.  
— Прощаю, только отвяжись!  
— А пойдем с тобой по саду прогуляемся?  
— Не имею ни малейшего желания куда-либо с тобой идти!  
— Ну пожа-алуйста!  
— Отвали!  
Сатана вырвался и пошел прочь. Изловчившись, Адам поймал его за волосы. Дьявол громко выругался и повернулся к нему. Где-то в глубине полных ярости глаз уже вскипало синее пламя. Подскочив к брату, ангел коснулся ладонью его щеки и поцеловал в глаза. Вышло так нежно, что Сатана успокоился.  
— Самаэль... Я хочу тебе сказать... — вкрадчиво начал Адам, обнимая брата за шею и утыкаясь ему в ключицу.  
— Опять?!  
— А?.. Нет... Другое... Я... В общем... Если я умру... Насовсем... Ты будешь переживать?..  
— Нет.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты сдох. Отцепись от меня.  
Адам отпустил Сатану и, не оглядываясь, направился к замку. Дьявол передернул плечами.  
— Реалити-шоу какое-то! — пробормотал он, нервно перебирая любимые четки. — Все с ума сошли, сходятся-расходятся, а этот извращенец еще и домогается! Чтоб ты сдох, сволочь, и больше не возродился! Чтоб тебе крылья ощипали! Садюга! Чтоб ты меня изнасиловать хотел, а ножа у тебя не было! Чтоб на тебе клеймо нарисовали! Чтоб... Чтоб... Да пошел ты!!!  
Сверху внезапно окатило холодной водой. Дьявол поднял голову, зло уставившись на дерево, на котором сидел Астарот.  
— Остынь, Самаэль, — усмехнулся тот. — Прекращай эти зарисовки на тему «Я и мой брат-дебил». Нам дебилы нипочем, у нас морда кирпичом.  
— Ты где ведро взял?!  
— На Земле. У меня еще оттуда всего полно. А вот сигареты у них — дрянь.  
— Слазь оттуда!  
— На фига? Тут такой вид... Лучше ты ко мне иди.  
Сатана взлетел к Астароту и уселся рядом с ним на толстый сук. Он совершенно не находил в себе желания взаимодействовать со старым то ли другом, то ли уже черт знает кем. Даже вынужденное соседство с ним в Аду не заставило смириться с тем, что он натворил. Им нашлось, о чем поговорить. Но сейчас казалось, что все необходимое уже сказано. Что все окончательно решено.  
— Не боись, выдержит, — уверил Астарот, когда сук опасно накренился и затрещал.  
— Прекрати дымить!  
— Да ты успокойся. На конфетку. Помнишь, как мы с тобой в детстве всегда так на дереве сидели и смотрели на всех? А помнишь, как ты так Лилит первый раз увидел?  
Сатана вспомнил себя в тот день и невольно улыбнулся. У него осталось мало приятных воспоминаний о детстве. Но это было одно из них.

***

Впервые он увидел Лилит посреди прекрасного сада. Под сенью раскидистого дерева. В окружении зверей, которые ласкались к ней. Она старалась одарить любовью и теплом каждого. И он залюбовался ей, как воплощением чистой доброты.  
— Она красивая...  
— Ага... Я бы с ней позажигал... Погодь, она тебе что, нравится? Самаэль, признавайся, скидка выйдет!  
Сатана смутился.  
— Ну... Да.  
— Так чего ты сидишь?! Иди, такой шанс упустишь!  
— Я не могу...  
— Да харэ стесняться!  
— Я не стесняюсь...  
— Так, Самаэль, соберись! Забудь о том, что Адам тебе сказал, что ты придурок и размазня! Сделай вид, что ты брутальный крутой перец! Как я, например! Хочешь, сигаретку дам для убедительности? Значит, так, сделал морду чемоданом и — вперед! Блин, Самаэль, нельзя так лыбиться! Тебя прирезать хочется, чтобы ты не мучился! И не мямли, когда с девушкой разговариваешь! Будь, как я!  
— Подойти и ухватить за грудь, что ли?  
— Ну... Э... Не настолько, как я... Короче, смысл ты понял! Давай, топай!  
Глубоко вздохнув, Сатана спикировал с дерева и приземлился рядом с девушкой. Она приветливо улыбнулась ему и протянула руку.  
— Я Лилит. Приятно познакомиться.  
Сатана, не ожидавший такой инициативности, молча пожал ее ладонь. Он выглядел ужасно растерянным. Лилит засмеялась.  
— Ты же брат архангела, да?  
— Да...  
— Наверное, хорошо тебе живется, да?  
Сатана не стал ее разуверять.  
— И чем я заслужила твое внимание?  
— Ты... Ты мне понравилась...  
— Правда?.. — улыбнулась Лилит, с надеждой взглянув на него.  
— Да... Ты красивая... Прекрасная девушка в прекрасном саду... В окружении природы, в гармонии с планетой... Мне кажется, у нас может найтись много общего... Я хотел бы узнать тебя получше...  
Лилит взяла Сатану за руку и увлекла за собой в прогулку по Райскому саду, болтая обо всем на свете. Он и сам вскоре перестал стесняться, видя ее открытость. Может, они и правда были созданы друг для друга. А может, тот, каким он стал, был создан только для сотворения зла.  
Сидя на дереве и провожая их взглядом, Астарот усмехался, выпуская изо рта сигаретный дым, а потом, картинно разведя руками, сообщил небу:  
— Все! Моя миссия здесь выполнена! За этих чокнутых я могу быть спокоен! Скоро они осознают, что по уши влюбились, сделают третьего такого же, и мир будет спасен! Да, любовь спасет мир! А моя миссия — спасать любовь, чтобы она могла спасти мир!

***

— Если бы не ты, я бы, наверное, так к ней и не подошел... — в мрачной задумчивости произнес дьявол.  
— Скажи мне спасибо! — самодовольно потребовал Астарот.  
— И не полюбил бы... И не разозлил бы Адама...  
— Самаэль, что за пессимизм?  
— Да ничего! Какого хрена ты полез не в свое дело?!  
— Самаэль, ты совсем охренел?!  
— Это ты охренел, гнида! Если бы не ты, он бы не выгнал меня из Рая!  
— Да пошел ты, придурок!  
— Предатель!  
— Я предатель?! Ты идиот, Самаэль! Не хочешь со мной нормальных отношений — твои проблемы! Стоило давно понять, что ты чихать хотел на нашу дружбу!  
— Нет никакой дружбы!  
— Ну и сиди один! И тухни в своих обидах! Лилит заслуживает лучшего, чем угрюмый нытик, который не может брату в морду дать и срывается на тех, кто ни в чем не виноват!  
Может, Сатана и не находил решимости дать отпор Адаму. Зато Астарота ему было совершенно не жаль — а потому через секунду тот сверзился с сука от смачного удара по лицу и растянулся на траве.  
— Ты ни фига не изменился, — заметил он, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. — Тысячелетия просидел в клетке, а так и не подумал одну простую мысль — а почему ты вообще оказался в ней?  
— Из-за тебя! — зарычал Сатана, спрыгивая и приземляясь рядом. — Все из-за тебя!  
— О как, — хмыкнул Астарот. — Нашел себе козла отпущения. Да пошел ты к черту. Погряз в ненависти и саможалении, не можешь их выкинуть даже сейчас, когда все наладилось. Никто не виноват, это просто твой стиль жизни. Смени мозги, и все пройдет.  
Он ловко увернулся от нового удара оскорбленного дьявола. И добавил, будто продолжая нарываться:  
— Я знаю, на что ты способен. Адам не видел, поэтому и считает тебя оплотом добродетели. А я видел. Какую хрень ты творил, чтобы высвободить ненависть. Когда в душе пустота, заполнять ее говном — это очень плохая идея. Тебе стоило побить Адама и найти новый смысл в жизни, а ты выбрал страдать и нести страдания всем вокруг.  
— Ты ничего не знаешь о моих страданиях! Тебе всегда было плевать!  
Прислонившись к дереву, Астарот тяжело вздохнул и закурил, выудив из кармана сигарету. Он не собирался ничего доказывать. Не имело значения, сколько он сделал для Сатаны. Значение имело только его счастье. И именно об этом с ним стоило говорить.  
— Ты дурак, — заявил он. — Ты ценишь какую-то херню, которая заставляет тебя страдать, и безжалостно выкидываешь из своей жизни все хорошее. Как скоро Лилит от этого устанет? Адам хотя бы честен с собой и не делает вид, что в его мудачестве виноват весь мир.  
— Проваливай, — процедил Сатана, сжимая кулаки. — Я ненавижу тебя, я не хочу тебя видеть. Уйди из моей жизни. Мне очень жаль, что я не могу тебя убить.  
— И тебе всего хорошего, — невозмутимо отозвался Астарот, выдыхая сигаретный дым. — Я подожду, пока ты поумнеешь, еще пять тысяч лет.


	26. Глава 26. Наследие

Арей пытался отвлечься работой в лаборатории. Выходило с переменным успехом — порой эксперименты затягивали на долгие минуты, позволяя выбросить из головы все лишнее. Но порой лишнее так и норовило вернуться назад, вцепиться в сознание намертво и зависнуть в нем, заполняя собой все существо.  
Пришлось просить прощения у Сатаны. Это неимоверно раздражало. Отец настоял, вынудив подчиниться. Иначе он мог обидеться, а сейчас невыносимо было оставаться в одиночестве. Даже несколько часов наедине с собой убивали и сводили с ума.  
Арей пытался думать о приятном. Вспоминать те моменты своей жизни, которые что-то значили. Даже в детстве слишком часто бывало паршиво до жути. Но рядом всегда были те, кому хотелось доверять.  
Он помнил, как разрыдался однажды, пока они привычно разговаривали, проводя время за созерцанием бескрайней космической черноты. И как его впервые обняли, чтобы утешить. Как же это было важно, черт побери, как же много это значило тогда. Это стало главным событием в жизни. И в тот момент впервые показалось, что он любим в ответ. Но, вероятно, не стоило влюбляться в того, кто боялся любви больше, чем страданий. Кто не хотел через это переступать и считал, что проще переступить через влюбленного мальчишку. Умереть — лишь бы только не быть вместе. Сраный мудак.  
Давно уже казалось, что ненависть стала сильнее любви. Что хочется только мести, чтобы найти наконец силы оставить все это позади. Двигаться дальше. Поверить, что в жизни способно произойти что-то лучше. Но упорно не хотелось ничего другого, черт побери.  
Решив сделать перерыв, Арей полез в карман ослепительно белого лабораторного халата и извлек оттуда пачку сигарет. Может, белый был не так уж и плох. К тому же, давно уже надоело красить волосы. Седина все равно регулярно пробивалась, и проще было наконец дать ей победить.  
Взглянув на свое отражение в выпуклости пробирки, Арей мрачно усмехнулся. Он превратился в чертового старика. Бессмертные вообще не должны были выглядеть так. Никогда. Даже Сатана выглядел максимум на сорок. Но никак не на шестьдесят.  
Внезапно возникший рядом Адам заставил ощутимо вздрогнуть и оторваться от дел. Черт знает, хотелось ли его видеть. Но точно не хотелось слышать то, что он сказал.  
— Айон велел передать, что там твой сын почти помер, — сообщил он непринужденно.  
Дьявол ощутил, как начинают подкашиваться ноги. Это было последней каплей. Этот удар никогда не позволил бы оправиться. Почему, черт побери, жизнь катилась все в большую жопу, если давно уже казалось, что хуже просто не может стать?!  
— Где он сейчас?!  
— В Элизиуме. Беги, может, попрощаться еще успеешь.  
Арей мгновенно переместился в Элизиум. Адам равнодушно пожал плечами и отправился по своим делам. Его не особенно волновали столь далекие родственники. Да и сочувствовать как-то не было настроения. Сейчас хватало собственных проблем.  
— Что случилось, папа?! Где Агварес?! Он жив?! — с порога засыпал вопросами Арей, ворвавшись в кабинет Айона.  
— Тише, не кричи, — успокоил отец. — Жив. Все хорошо. Он спит.  
— Дай мне его увидеть!  
Айон отвел сына в лабораторию. Увидев в одной из жизнеобеспечивающих капсул дьяволенка, Арей бросился к ней. Агварес выглядел вполне нормально, если не считать длинного рваного шрама вдоль левой руки. От запястья до локтя. Кто мог сотворить с ним такое, черт побери?!  
— Что... Что случилось?.. — дрожащим голосом спросил дьявол.  
— Он пытался себя убить, — пояснил Айон. — Полагаю, из-за тебя. Причем не просто ножом, а клинком Ада. Хотел бы я знать, как он его достал.  
Хотелось верить, что Агварес стащил клинок, пока они жили в Аду. Потому что второй вариант был в разы ужаснее. Арей закрыл лицо ладонью, не представляя, где найти силы со всем этим справиться. Айон положил руку ему на плечо.  
— Успокойся. Ему ничего не угрожает. Но, надеюсь, ты сделаешь все, чтобы такого больше не повторилось.  
— Я... Папа... Я не хотел... Я бы не смог себе простить, если бы он покончил с собой...  
— Я понимаю. Тихо. Скоро он очнется.  
— Я буду ждать...  
— Не стоит. Как только он придет в себя, я тебе сообщу. Иди и не переживай.  
— Нет, я буду здесь...  
— Арей, успокойся.  
— Это я виноват!  
— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь. Но не надо опять все до истерики доводить.  
— Да... Ты прав... Прости...  
— Пойдем. Все будет хорошо.  
— Я знаю...  
Арей обхватил отца за пояс и уткнулся ему в плечо. Сейчас он отчаянно нуждался хоть в чьей-то поддержке. Хоть в самой убогой. Айон погладил его по голове. Но легче совсем не стало. Может, не помогло бы ничто, а может, дело было в отце.  
— Я себя никогда не прощу...  
— Успокойся. Я же сказал, что все будет хорошо. Арей, не смей плакать. Слышишь? Не веди себя, как ребенок, хоть у тебя и отняли детство. Ада нет, понимаешь? Не создавай его сам.  
Дьявол разрыдался, царапая когтями спину отца. Архангел прижал его к себе. Все, что он говорил, звучало как «Да, ты сам во всем виноват. Только ты». И это было невыносимо. Из отца всегда выходил хреновый утешитель. Жаль, сам он этого не понимал.  
— Папа... Я все равно не смогу ничего исправить... Я не хочу жить...  
— Арей, послушай меня. Ты винишь себя в том, что твой сын хотел умереть. Ты боишься этого. Ты любишь его. Представь, каково будет мне. Просто успокойся.  
— Да... Прости... Но...  
— Арей.  
Айон приподнял голову сына за подбородок. Поцеловал в глаза, собирая губами слезы. Дьявол коснулся его губ, покусывая и облизывая их скользким и гибким, будто змеиным, языком. Зарылся ладонью в длинные белоснежные волосы. Полегчало бы, если бы отец трахнул здесь и сейчас? Он отвечал на совсем не целомудренный поцелуй, но вряд ли зашел бы дальше. Хотелось сбежать от реальности куда угодно, но он не дал бы сбежать.  
— Не нервничай, — улыбнулся Айон. Словно это было так легко. Словно эти слова и правда что-то меняли. Как же он раздражал, черт побери.  
Агварес шевельнулся. Арей подскочил к нему, больше всего желая, чтобы он просто оказался в порядке. Открыв глаза, дьяволенок увидел отца и смерил полным ненависти взглядом. Это почему-то причинило невыносимую боль.  
— Малыш... Прости меня... — прошептал Арей. И, наклонившись, поцеловал руку сына. Но он тут же вырвал ее.  
— Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Агварес...  
— Уйди!  
— Агварес... Умоляю, прости...  
— Я не хочу тебя видеть!  
Айон тронул Арея за плечо, отстраняя от Агвареса. Дьявол отошел, обреченно созерцая, как отец берет сына на руки. Они были семьей — а он оказался лишним. Ненужным. Злобный безумец, неспособный ничего дать.  
— Потом поговорите. Он сейчас и так едва не умер.  
— Я не буду с ним разговаривать! — возмущенно воскликнул дьяволенок. — Он мне не отец!  
Айон прижал его к себе, заставляя замолкнуть. Он видел, как изменилось лицо Арея, как почернели ясные фиолетовые глаза.  
— Вы все-таки похожи, — усмехнулся он. — Истерите одинаково и, чуть что, за нож хватаетесь.  
Агварес с видом оскорбленного достоинства воззрился на деда. Айон засмеялся.  
— Он и обижается в точности, как ты! Так, все, миритесь сейчас же! Сил от вас уже никаких нет!  
— Не буду я с ним мириться!  
— Это приказ!  
Дьяволенок обиженно надулся. Айон как и всегда был в своем репертуаре. Не принял всерьез даже попытку самоубийства, обесценил глубину чужой боли. И почему Агварес вообще выбрал его? Только потому, что он лучше умел держать себя в руках?  
— Арей, это все твоя дурная наследственность! — заявил отец с такой серьезной насмешкой, что захотелось его придушить. — Ну? Будете мириться?  
— Деда, оставь нас вдвоем, — буркнул Агварес. Айон усмехнулся и посадил его в кресло.  
— Не подеритесь только, хорошо?  
Как только он вышел, дьяволенок заявил:  
— Я тебя никогда не прощу!  
Арей смотрел на маленькое растрепанное существо с решительным взглядом. Агварес оскалил клычки и выпустил коготки, скребя ими по подлокотникам кресла. Как же хотелось быть для него лучше. Быть способным на достаточный уровень самоконтроля, чтобы не раздражаться от мелочей.  
Дьявол молча подошел к сыну и, встав перед ним на колени, принялся зализывать рану на его запястье. Агварес вздрогнул, но не оттолкнул.  
— Малыш... — тихо произнес Арей, не поднимая глаз. — Почти с самого детства я жил в аду... Каждый день меня подвергали таким пыткам, о существовании которых ты даже не подозреваешь... Так было много лет подряд... Я не поддавался... Я все вытерпел... Но заплатил своей душой... Это изменило мой разум... Убило во мне что-то очень важное... Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, никогда не хотел... Живи, пусть без меня, но живи... Айон не сделает тебя счастливым... Меня не сделал... Ему наплевать на чужие чувства... Подумай, может, ты сможешь жить один... Где-нибудь в Раю... Я поговорю с Адамом, он поможет построить для тебя дом... Не полагайся ни на кого... Не доверяй никому... Стань свободным... Я буду рядом, если ты захочешь, но только в те моменты, когда буду точно уверен, что не причиню тебе вреда... Я хочу тебе счастья... Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал... Я люблю тебя так, как могу...  
Арей почувствовал, как по щеке прошлись коготочки сына. Но он не царапал. Нежно гладил. Будто проникся этой исповедью. Будто поверил в нее.  
— Папочка, посмотри на меня...  
Арей поднял голову. Фиолетово-черные глаза сына отражали сочувствие и понимание. Он погладил по голове и коснулся губками лба. И тихо пообещал с привычной преданностью:  
— Папочка, все будет хорошо...  
Дрожь пробежала по телу, и захотелось облегченно разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас. Арей достал из кармана кулон — символ их единства — и надел сыну на шею. Агварес улыбнулся. Дьявол подхватил его на руки и крепко прижал к себе.  
— Пойдем, малыш, нас уже ждут... — шепнул он сквозь неудержимые слезы. И повторил за сыном, будто и сам каким-то образом поверил в это: — Все теперь будет хорошо...

Когда пошатывающийся сын появился на пороге кабинета, Айон укоризненно воззрился на него поверх очков. Хотелось надеяться, что теперь он возьмется за ум. Но, похоже, надежда как всегда растворилась в вине.  
— Арей, ты что, думал, если выпьешь, я не учую, что ты курил?  
Дьявол смущенно потупился, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.  
— Я чуть-чуть, в честь праздника...  
— Какого еще праздника?  
— Воссоединения своей семьи...  
Айон усмехнулся и, обхватив сына за шею, притянул его к себе. Арей обнял отца одной рукой — в другой была зажата недопитая бутылка.  
— Ты по делу или просто соскучился?  
— Да как сказать...  
— Опять что-то натворил?  
— Бля, идиотская ситуация... Короче, пошел сегодня на космодром — с Эмирой мириться... Черт, ты не представляешь, что случилось...  
— Она тебя послала?  
— Хуже!

***

На космодроме было полно народа, но дочь Арей разглядел сразу. Она почти не изменилась с момента их последней встречи, только стала еще больше похожа на него.  
Закатав рукава рубашки, Эмира ожесточенно ковырялась в двигателе небольшого звездолета, изредка сдувая со лба длинную челку. Весь ее вид говорил о том, насколько она увлечена процессом. И сосредоточенно-отстраненное выражение лица, и смешно закусанная губа, и безумный взгляд, вперившийся в двигатель. Внешнего мира для нее сейчас вовсе не существовало.  
Арей узнал в ней себя за работой. Пробежавшись взглядом по фигуре дочери, он с недовольством заметил размазанную по ее лицу и одежде грязь. Эмира напряженно ругалась, что вызывало у Арея еще больший шквал негодования. Не такой он хотел видеть дочь, совсем не такой...  
Подойдя ближе, он увидел рядом Астарота, помогавшего ей. Дочь громко орала на демона, возбужденно жестикулируя и что-то выясняя. Не меняя пофигистично-равнодушного выражения лица, Астарот выслушал девушку со своим обычным спокойствием, отстранил ее от корабля и стал копаться в нем сам. Через пару минут он разогнулся и, улыбаясь, довольный повернулся к ней. Недоверчиво изучив двигатель, Эмира убедилась, что он в порядке. А потом, обняв демона за шею, вынула у него изо рта сигарету и поцеловала в губы.  
Арея передернуло. Он в два шага подскочил к счастливой парочке, празднующей удачную починку двигателя, и принялся орать что-то не совсем членораздельное. Астарот, как и всегда, предложил сигаретку и успокоиться, на что дьявол пригрозил набить ему морду. Эмира же не стала церемониться и, разозлившись, сама врезала папаше, нагло лезущему не в свое дело. Арей, изрядно охреневший от такой наглости, сразу же заткнулся. Устало вздыхая, Астарот увел разбушевавшуюся девушку на корабль, а дьявол еще долго стоял посреди космодрома, пытаясь осознать тот факт, что его только что ударила собственная дочь.

***

Айон засмеялся и уткнулся сыну в волосы. Жаль, что не довелось увидеть этого воочию. Но даже простой рассказ поднял настроение на целый день.  
— Астарот тебе не сказал, что они встречаются?  
— Прибью!  
— Арей! За что прибьешь? Я был бы за них рад. Они отличная пара. Астарот вообще хороший мужик, что тебе не нравится-то?  
— Почему они мне ничего не сказали?!  
— Это очевидно. Эмира с тобой вообще не общается. А повел ты себя как идиот.  
— Знаю... Черт, это рефлекс! Я всегда ору, когда чувствую себя идиотом!  
— Ты всегда орешь.  
— Ты на что намекаешь?!  
— Успокойся.  
— Задолбал! Не хочу успокаиваться! Хочу пойти и кого-нибудь побить!  
— Иди с Адамом пообщайся. У него сейчас то же самое.  
— Убийства-а! Кро-овь! Сади-изм!  
— Ты зачем столько выпил?!  
— Это мало!  
— Мало?! Я чувствую, как у тебя ноги подкашиваются! Не цепляйся за меня когтями!  
— Папа-а!.. Выслушай меня-я!..  
— Помнишь, что я тебе в прошлый раз насчет выпивки сказал?! Помнишь?!  
— Мне хреново-о!.. Я хочу сдохну-уть!..  
Схватив сына за шкирку, архангел дотащил его до своей спальни и бросил на кровать. Арей отрубился, едва долакал остатки вина. Айон окинул его критическим взглядом и вздохнул, укоризненно вопрошая:  
— Когда же ты изменишься?  
Но Арей не ответил. Он свернулся калачиком, обнимая бутылку, и тихо урчал, скребя по ней когтями. Сев возле сына, Айон прикоснулся к его лбу и улыбнулся, узнав, что ему снится. А потом, поцеловав его в щеку, ушел по своим делам.  
Когда дьявол проснулся, у него страшно болела голова. Он взвыл и, с трудом поднявшись, отправился искать отца. В первую очередь он зашел в его кабинет и не ошибся — Айон сидел в кресле и, как всегда, перебирал документы, периодически поправляя очки. Опершись плечом на дверь, Арей встал на пороге, ожидая, пока отец обратит на него внимание. Архангел не замечал сына, продолжая читать, уткнувшись в очередной отчет.  
Дьявол прищурил глаза, разглядывая его. Седые волосы, небрежно струящиеся по плечам, распущены, рубашка расстегнута почти на половину, открывая взору мускулистую грудь, в совершенном теле совсем не чувствуется напряжения, будто оно нисколько не обременяет светлую душу...  
Арею хотелось окликнуть отца, но слова почему-то застряли в горле. Вместо этого он подошел и обнял его со спины, утыкаясь в плечо и вдыхая аромат белоснежных волос. Айон накрыл ладонь Арея своей, откликаясь на ласку. Позволяя насладиться живительным теплом.  
— Что, мой хороший? Уже проснулся?  
Дьяволу вдруг захотелось ответить что-то хорошее. Так, чтобы выразить всю свою благодарность, всю любовь, попросить прощения, просто дать понять, что отец не одинок. Но слова не придумывались — уже десять лет он не говорил никому о любви. По крайней мере, искренне.  
Арей коснулся губами щеки отца. Нежно провел языком до уха. Куснул острый кончик. Повернувшись, Айон поймал сына за подбородок и скользнул большим пальцем по его губам. Дьявол лизнул подушечку пальца и прошелся языком по длинному аккуратному загнутому когтю. Архангел притянул его к себе и поцеловал в губы. Ласково, делясь любовью, только чуть приоткрыв рот. Арей скользнул языком по губам отца, раздвигая их, и, углубляя поцелуй, переплел свой язык с его языком.  
Айон положил руку ему на затылок, приобнимая. По телу дьявола пробежала дрожь. Так умел целовать только отец, и даже простое касание его руки было как дар свыше. С родительской любовью, нежностью, ни с чем не сравнимой добротой. Это возвращало в далекие, давно забытые мгновения. Когда его любовь работала. Когда была способна развеять все печали. Хоть бы вышло и сейчас...  
Арей забрался к отцу на колени, обвивая его руками за шею и прижимаясь щекой к щеке. Архангел пробежался пальцами по плечам сына. Погладил по спине, обволакивая ласковой негой. И захотелось сбросить одежду, чтобы соприкоснуться с ним обнаженной кожей. Чтобы на мгновения раствориться в этой сладостной близости. Забыться. Поверить, что это способно подарить счастье. Не вечное. Хоть какое-нибудь.  
— Мой хороший, что случилось? — прошептал Айон, касаясь губами острого уха.  
— Я тебя люблю... — тихо ответил Арей, еще крепче обнимая его.  
— И я тебя, — ласково улыбнулся отец. — Очень люблю...  
Дьявол посмотрел ему в глаза. Глубокие, выразительные, греющие теплом добра. Голова давно прошла — любая боль отступала от одного взгляда этих божественных глаз, способных исцелять. Сейчас он будто смотрел в глаза того, другого Айона. И говорил с тем, другим.  
— Я бы все за тебя отдал... — шепнул Арей. — И не пожалел об этом... Я без тебя не могу... Ты всей Вселенной нужен... Ты один такой... Как Бог...  
Отец коснулся костяшками пальцев щеки и, убрав челку со лба, поцеловал в глаза. Арей запустил пальцы в белоснежные волосы. Мягкие, как шелк. И уткнулся Айону в шею, когда он погладил по голове.  
— Ты совершенство... А я таким никогда не стану... Просто не смогу... Потому что я — порождение ада...  
— Я тоже порождение ада...  
— Все равно, я — не ты...  
— Ты обязательно станешь таким, как я... Ты ведь мой наследник... Мой сын... Просто освободи свое сердце от боли...  
— Я помню, как ты учил меня преодолевать боль... Я так и не смог...  
— Потому что для тебя она важна... Ты хочешь чувствовать ее... Хочешь быть несчастным...  
— Я не могу, как ты... Для тебя боли просто не существует... Я выдерживал адские пытки без единого крика, но при этом чувствовал адскую боль...  
— Я тоже, Арей... Я тоже чувствовал... Я научился не просто терпеть, а именно принимать боль и обращать ее в силу...  
Дьявол приобнял архангела за пояс и коснулся рукой его обнаженной груди, чувствуя, как под ладонью бьется сердце. Такое сильное, неустанное. Будто две реальности и вправду соединились в одну.  
— Папа, а ты кричал во время наказаний?..  
— Нет... Я был слишком гордым и никому бы не позволил услышать свои крики... Я пытался казаться невозмутимым, а иногда даже улыбался, когда меня били... Только один раз я заплакал... Когда они били при мне моего брата и заставили меня умолять прекратить... Это было так унизительно... Анри первый раз увидел мои слезы... Он поклялся, что никому об этом не скажет... А я тогда впервые потерял самообладание... Злился, потому что допустил в себе слабость... Они хотели, чтобы я стал воином... Одним из лучших... Но я увидел истину и захотел создать свой рай...  
У отца всегда была эта внутренняя сила, дающая возможность улыбаться, когда хочется кричать. Поэтому никогда не верилось в его потерю самоконтроля. Он был хитрожопой, расчетливой сволочью. Такой, как Адам. Он всегда прекрасно понимал, что делает. И никогда ни о чем не сожалел.  
— Ты простил даже тех, кто мучил тебя...  
— Арей... Я не хочу больше ненавидеть... Я не виню никого и ни в чем...  
— А кто тогда виноват?  
— Если тебе нужны виноватые, пусть виноватым буду я.  
— А тебе не нужны?  
— Глупо назначать виноватых... Каждый не безгрешен... А возненавидеть снова — значит, вернуться к аду, из которого я всегда пытался сбежать. Я больше не хочу отдавать свою мысль, свое время ненависти и обидам. Я хочу рая. Мне есть чем заняться, кроме мести. Так вышло, что большинство моих мучителей и без того уже мертвы. А некоторые, вроде Адама... Я не хочу им зла. Я хочу получить от них все, что они могут дать.  
— Я хочу быть таким, как ты...  
— И что тебе мешает?  
— Ненависть... Справедливость...  
— Что ты имеешь в виду, когда говоришь о справедливости? Наказать тех, кто издевался над тобой? Они действовали по тому же принципу, срываясь на невинных или, по их мнению, грешных.  
— У тебя свое понятие справедливости...  
— Опровергни его.  
— Не могу... Да и не хочу... Твоя справедливость, наверное, единственная, которая принесет мне хоть что-то хорошее...  
— Ты это все-таки понимаешь?  
— Не разговаривай со мной, как с идиотом.  
Айон засмеялся и взъерошил сыну волосы.  
— Ты ребенок... Мой маленький любимый ребенок...  
— Если я ребенок, какого хрена ты тогда тут со мной на такие темы трепался?! — психанул Арей. Отец прижался губами к его щеке, пытаясь успокоить лаской.  
— Дурачок...  
— Прекрати лыбиться!  
— Почему?  
— Это бесит!  
— Тебя все бесит.  
— Заткнись!  
— Раскомандовался...  
— Это ты раскомандовался!  
— Арей, ты правда еще такой ребенок...  
— Я... А...  
Отец запечатал рот поцелуем, и дьявол действительно успокоился, обнимая его за шею и вплетая пальцы в седые волосы. Это могло стать началом прекрасной близости, дарующей счастье и покой. Но у двери кто-то застенчиво кашлянул, заставляя одновременно повернуться на звук.  
— Пошел вон! — заявили они хором.  
Адам хихикнул и пожал плечами. Только хитрые сверкающие глаза выдавали его коварные мысли.  
— Я вам мелкого привел, — сообщил он.  
Из-за его спины показался Агварес. Арей слез с колен Айона и уселся на стол. В его возрасте несолидно было сидеть на коленях у отца на глазах у сына. Обычно на это было плевать, но именно сейчас почему-то смущало. Может, из-за того, как похотливо на это пялился Адам.  
— Самаэль сказал, что он один заблудится, и велел к вам отвести. Вижу, не зря я согласился... — ехидно хихикнул он.  
Айон посмотрел на отца таким взглядом, что тот поспешил ретироваться, махнув на прощание рукой.  
— Бесит он меня... — выдохнул архангел, откидываясь в кресле.  
— А говорил, никого не ненавидишь, — хмыкнул дьявол.  
— Это не ненависть. Мне его просто хочется придушить!  
Арей понимающе усмехнулся и затащил Агвареса на стол, усаживая рядом с собой. Дьяволенок лег к нему на колени, доверчиво улыбаясь. Арей погладил его по голове и невольно улыбнулся в ответ.  
— Ну, как погуляли?  
— Хорошо... — мечтательно протянул Агварес, щурясь и урча от удовольствия, когда отец начал чесать ему за ухом. — Мы с дедушкиной змейкой играли... А потом бабушка пришла и повела нюхать цветы...  
— Кстати, Сатана в последнее время такой дерганый, — заметил Айон.  
— Пусть убьет Адама — полегчает.  
— Арей, не зли его, хорошо?  
— Я не самоубийца.  
— Да ладно?  
— Папа!  
— Все, выметайтесь из моего кабинета. Мне от тебя отдохнуть надо.  
Фыркнув напоследок, Арей ушел, уведя Агвареса с собой. Айон так устал, что поленился пройти пешком до спальни и переместился прямо на кровать. Скинув на пол бутылку, оставленную Ареем, он, не раздеваясь, закрыл глаза и заснул, наслаждаясь тишиной и покоем. С тех пор, как Арею снова стало можно доверить Агвареса, наконец появилось время хоть немного передохнуть.

Скрежеща зубами от злости, Арей, вновь пришедший на космодром, издали наблюдал за дочерью, весело хохочущей в компании Астарота. Тот выпускал изо рта дым и жевал губами сигарету, глядя в сторону скучающим взглядом. Эмира что-то увлеченно рассказывала ему, как всегда щедро жестикулируя. Дьявола бесконечно злило его безразличное лицо, не выражающее никаких эмоций. Как дочь вообще могла связаться с таким равнодушным, ничего из себя не представляющим неудачником?!  
От их поцелуя Арея передернуло. Он подскочил как ужаленный и еле совладал с собой, чтобы вновь не полезть в драку. Впрочем, останавливало лишь то, что Астарота все равно невозможно было вывести из себя и заставить дать сдачи. Слишком уж его переполняло добродушие и пассивная любовь ко всему, свойственная больше наркоманам, познавшим нирвану. Зато в очередной раз получить от дочери не хотелось. Характер у девушки был крайне скверный — доставшийся от отца — и она вполне могла за себя постоять.  
Поцелуй завершился смачным шлепком по заднице Астарота. Тот, вздрогнув от неожиданности, тяжело вздохнул и почесал в затылке, с легким укором уставившись на Эмиру. Девушка весело рассмеялась, хлопая его по плечу. Арей в свою очередь хлопнул себя по лбу, пребывая в ужасе от ее поведения. Пожалуй, с воспитанием дочери он все же где-то недоглядел...  
Пока дьявол пребывал в прострации, проклиная себя за невнимание к дочери, та уже вовсю осматривала новый мопед, который ей только что удалось собрать. Внезапно возжелав на нем прокатиться, она обратилась с этим предложением к Астароту, и тот лишь согласно кивнул, обреченно вздыхая. Он даже не пытался спорить, впрочем, как всегда и со всеми. Если у демона и существовало свое мнение, то оно было запрятано так глубоко, что никто не мог его разглядеть.  
Вдвоем усевшись на мопед, странная парочка сорвалась с места, вознамерившись укатить в далекие дали, но Эмире было мало просто ошеломительной скорости. Возвещая громогласным возгласом о своем восторге, она, не сбавляя темпа, на полном ходу врезалась в стену здания, чуть не сшибив по дороге пару зазевавшихся ангелов. Те с пронзительными визгами сиганули в разные стороны, едва не отдав Богу души от ужаса. К Эмире тяжело было привыкнуть даже за пару десятилетий. Из-за сумасбродства девушки от нее шарахалась большая часть жителей Рая. Ангелы за глаза называли ее не иначе как «бешеная».  
Астарот поднялся, потирая ушибленный зад и с печалью взирая на обломки мопеда. Он уже предвкушал, как ему попадет за эту выходку. Эмира валялась на земле, колотя по ней кулаками и пугая окружающих диким хохотом. Наконец сбылась ее мечта детства.  
Вконец издергавшись, Арей все же не вытерпел и подбежал к ним. Злобно бормоча ругательства, он рывком поднял дочь с земли и начал заботливо отряхивать. Та все хохотала и не могла успокоиться. Повиснув на отце, она уткнулась ему в плечо, сотрясаясь в приступе смеха. Дьявол с осторожностью приобнял ее за талию, пытаясь увернуться от пыльных волос, лезущих в лицо.  
В Эмире он узнавал себя. Безбашенная, немного сумасшедшая девушка, не задумывающаяся о последствии своих желаний... Такая наивная, но сильная и уверенная... Со своеобразным мышлением, не требующая одобрения общества... Она росла с ним. Она видела его припадки, его ненависть, его страдание. Ей досталась часть его боли — и она сохранила ее в своей душе. Ей доставались те же взгляды, что и ему когда-то. Полные неприязни, неодобрения и страха. Она была дочерью сумасшедшего — и это клеймо ей приходилось нести по жизни.  
Арей вдруг ощутил неизведанное доселе чувство — стыд. Невыносимый стыд за то, что он дал жизнь двум существам, поделившись с ними своим страданием. Смерть — неотделимая часть него — не могла создать жизни. И то, что получилось, было лишь жалкой пародией на жизнь.  
Бережно отстранив все еще не успокоившуюся дочь, он передал ее Астароту. Демон тут же заключил Эмиру в объятия и прижал к своей груди, чуть покачивая из стороны в сторону, словно баюкая. Обдав его резким взглядом, Арей развернулся и пошел прочь.


	27. Глава 27. Две стороны души

— Арей! — услышал дьявол громкий оклик позади. И, нехотя обернувшись, увидел бегущего следом Астарота.  
— Чего тебе? — процедил Арей, презрительно сощурившись.  
— Мне надо с тобой поговорить, — сообщил Астарот, поравнявшись с ним и пытаясь отдышаться.  
— Да ладно! — нервно огрызнулся дьявол. — И о чем?  
— Не ехидствуй, — виновато вздохнул Астарот. — Я не знал, что она твоя дочь.  
— А спросить слабо было?  
— Я спросил. Она сказала, что знать не хочет своего отца. Что у вас там произошло?  
— Не твое дело!  
— Ладно... Послушай, раз такое дело, я хотел тебе еще кое-что сказать...  
— Ну?  
— Не здесь.  
Астарот завернул за угол и направился прямиком к территории общежития. Обиталище демона оказалось без излишеств, но настолько захламленным, что по нему проще было летать. Большую часть своей жизни Астарот проводил на работе, а убираться ему, похоже, было совершенно лень.  
— Ну? — повторил Арей, пристраиваясь на кресле, с которого предварительно сбросил на пол весь мусор. Изрядно насторожило то, что Астарот не стал предлагать сигаретку.  
Ощутив на себе тяжелый взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей, Арей еще больше напрягся. Это не предвещало ничего хорошего. Астарот прислонился к стене, распинав барахло вокруг, и серьезно спросил:  
— Ты ведь помнишь того, кто обрек тебя на ад?  
Арей непроизвольно скривился, оскалив клыки, и вцепился когтями в подлокотники кресла.  
— Какого черта ты спрашиваешь? — прошипел он нервно.  
— Так помнишь? — повторил Астарот.  
— Как я могу забыть этого ублюдка?! — с ненавистью прорычал дьявол. — Я каждый день вижу его в кошмарах! Я его ненавижу! Хочу растерзать собственными руками!  
Астарот тихо и как-то печально вздохнул и, затушив сигарету, бросил ее в кучу барахла. Арей вскинул на него резкий взгляд.  
— Зачем ты это спросил?!  
Астарот отвел глаза. Будто чего-то стыдился. Хотя им обоим было прекрасно известно, что совести у него нет.  
— Это был я, — тихо сказал он. — Я Правитель Ада. По моему приказу тебя забрали у отца. Я лишил тебя души.  
Арей сжал подлокотники так, что его бледные пальцы побелели еще больше. Нет, эта информация не стала шоком. Он знал. Догадался почти с самого начала. Но не ждал, что Астарот решит обсудить это вот так напрямую. Без уверток и намеков. В какой-то слишком неподходящий момент.  
Он шагнул в центр комнаты, принимая иной облик. Облик повелителя в золотых доспехах. Высокого, с голубыми глазами и безупречно прилизанными седыми волосами до лопаток. Зрачки Арея сузились, пульс застучал в висках.  
— Ты... Ты думаешь, я совсем дебил?! — заорал он, вскакивая. Окончательно выходя из себя. — Думал, я не узнаю тебя?! Я провел с тобой десять чертовых лет! Ты — единственная причина моих страданий! Зачем ты все это со мной сделал?! Зачем?! Черт тебя побери, зачем?!  
— Чтобы сделать тебя новым дьяволом. А твое тело — вместилищем души Сатаны. Я все это делал ради него. Прости.  
Арей задохнулся на мгновение. Он ждал ответа на этот вопрос много десятилетий. Но теперь предпочел бы никогда не слышать его. Чертов палач. Чертов палач просто использовал и выбросил. Притворился другом. Как когда-то Адам. Это всегда происходило. Он всегда лгал. Всегда, черт побери. С самого начала. Мразь.  
— Простить?! Ты растоптал мою жизнь! Убил мою душу! И теперь просишь тебя простить?! Гнида, ты помнишь, как я валялся у тебя в ногах, истекая кровью?! Как ты лез в мою душу, вырывая ее из меня своими погаными лапами?! Мне до сих пор это снится! И после всего, что ты сделал, ты смеешь просить у меня прощения?!  
Астарот молчал, избегая смотреть Арею в глаза. Неужели понимал желание растерзать мудака, посмевшего так поступить? Неужели признавал, что виноват?  
— И ты еще мне говорил, что хочешь иметь детей! — продолжал дьявол, давая наконец выход ярости, копившейся долгие десятилетия. — Нахрена?! Чтобы упиваться их болью?! У тебя ни черта в душе не дрогнуло, когда ты вышвыривал меня к чертям! Когда маленький шестилетний ребенок весь в крови лежал у твоих ног, звал папу и плакал, что ты сделал?! Ты вырастил меня, лишил души и выбросил, как мусор! Я всю жизнь тебя искал! Я мечтал сделать с тобой то же, что ты сделал со мной!  
— Ты считаешь, что избавишься от боли, если так поступишь? — наконец подал голос Астарот. И от прозвучавших в нем безразличных ноток снова затрясло в непреодолимой ярости.  
— Плевать, избавлюсь или нет! Главное, месть перестанет меня терзать!  
— Я могу стереть твои воспоминания. Все до последнего. Я могу избавить тебя от боли.  
— Лучше я тебя просто убью! Хотя нет, не просто! Я буду тебя убивать долго и с наслаждением!  
— Помнишь, как ты уже пытался меня убить? Много раз.  
— Помню! Все помню! И, как ни стараюсь, не могу забыть!  
— Ты и не сможешь. Ты не умеешь прощать.  
— Я и не собираюсь тебя прощать! Я тебя ненавижу!  
— Когда я нашел тебя в сплетении реальностей, я сразу увидел огромную внутреннюю силу в твоих глазах. Ты был внуком Адама и сыном Айона. Я сделал так, чтобы ты родился. И ты не разочаровал меня.  
— Почему я?! Почему именно я?! Мразь, ты мне за все заплатишь! Кровью своей заплатишь! И своей поганой душой!  
Астарот усмехнулся. Той проклятой сосредоточенной ледяной усмешкой. И бешеная ярость сменилась рассудочной ненавистью.  
— Так убей меня. Я ведь всегда говорил тебе, что это произойдет.  
— И убью!  
Арей встал, материализовывая меч. Астарот даже не попытался защититься. Дьявол мелко дрожал и безумно ухмылялся, обнажая клыки. В тот момент он и правда был готов сделать это. Поставить наконец точку.  
— Ты научил меня убивать.  
— Меня тебе не убить. Пока нет.  
— Мне плевать!  
Усмехнувшись, Астарот сжал кулак. Ноги Арея подкосились, и он рухнул на пол, задыхаясь.  
— Узнаешь? Это твоя душа.  
На раскрытой ладони трепетал прозрачный бесформенный сгусток, переливающийся тусклыми отблесками.  
— Верни ее мне! — прохрипел дьявол, царапая пол когтями.  
— Просто так? Ты отрекся от нее.  
— Ты заставил меня отречься!  
— Это совершенно не имеет значения. Теперь она принадлежит мне. Я предлагаю обмен.  
— Что ты за нее хочешь?!  
— Убей Адама. Клинком Ада можно убить любого. Раны, нанесенные им, не заживают.  
Астарот материализовал золотой клинок и перекинул Арею.  
— Убьешь Адама — получишь душу, — усмехнулся он.  
Дьявол с ненавистью сжал рукоять.  
Спустя несколько минут он шел по коридорам дворца и все никак не мог унять дрожь. Каждый шаг был так мучителен, словно пол мог вдруг провалиться в бездну. Перед глазами все плыло. Арей чувствовал, что снова сходит с ума. Голова кружилась, в горле пересохло и, казалось, еще хоть одно движение — и тело распадется на атомы.  
Его единственный друг... Появившийся тогда, когда все от него отвернулись... Когда даже отец предал, бросил, оставил страдать... Его единственный друг оказался Правителем Ада. Жестоким повелителем, сломавшим ему жизнь. Как и тогда, с Адамом, он оказался совсем не тем, за кого себя выдавал... Может, Арей просто не умел выбирать себе друзей?..  
Он не хотел, чтобы правда была озвучена. Он хотел делать вид, что его не предали во второй раз. В этом изначально состоял план — выходить его и отдать Айону. Это повторилось уже дважды. И, кажется, на этот раз сломило окончательно.  
Что бы ни говорил чертов палач, они оба знали совершенно другую правду. Озвученную много десятилетий назад. Правду, о которой он не хотел говорить. Потому что так и остался сраным ссыклом.  
Арей безумно ухмыльнулся, вспоминая. Слова, которые изменили его реальность, до сих пор эхом стучали в голове.  
— Папа... — прохрипел он беззвучно, одними губами, ощущая, как подгибаются колени.  
Твердые руки подхватили, прижав к мускулистой груди. Дьявол услышал биение родного сердца и всхлипнул, обмякнув в крепких объятиях. Айон переместился в свой кабинет и, усадив сына в кресло, поднес к его губам стакан воды. Арей выпил в один глоток, немного успокоившись. Точка невозврата уже была пройдена. Именно этого он всегда и хотел.  
— Что случилось, мой хороший?..  
— Астарот... Моя... Душа... Он...  
Айон коснулся ладонью лба сына, считывая мысли. Не трудясь разбирать сбивчивых речей. Через пару секунд рука его дрогнула, и он схватил Арея за запястья.  
— Мой хороший... Ты только успокойся... Слышишь?.. Арей... Все будет хорошо...  
Дьявол запрокинул голову, издав протяжный вой, и вцепился в руки отца когтями. Айон обнял его за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе. Арей рыдал во весь голос, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Архангел нежно гладил сына по волосам, успокаивая. Когда дьявол замолчал, все еще продолжая дрожать, отец чуть отстранился и, взяв его лицо в свои ладони, заставил посмотреть на себя. Арей закрыл глаза. Айон стер пальцами слезы с его щек.  
— Мой хороший... Не убивай себя сам... Не сдавайся ему... Не падай в пропасть, которую он для тебя уготовил... Убийством по его приказу ты не вернешь свою душу... Ты никогда ее не вернешь, Арей...  
Дьявол резко открыл глаза и зло оскалился, глядя на отца. Этот идиот по-прежнему не понимал ровно ни хрена. Зато говорил с таким видом, будто обрел вселенскую мудрость. Это ему в сердце хотелось вонзить клинок, черт побери!  
— Я всегда страдал из-за тебя! Я тебя всю жизнь за это ненавидел! Тебе легко рассуждать! Твою жизнь не растоптали с твоего согласия! Я верну свою душу, даже если мне придется убить весь мир! Даже если он скажет убить тебя!  
— Арей, услышь меня... Я знаю, о чем говорю... Ты не вернешь свою душу... Это невозможно... Так же, как ты поглотил душу Азриэль, твоя душа принадлежит Астароту... Ты отрекся от нее... Один раз и навсегда...  
Дьявол схватил отца за ворот и со всей силы ударил в лицо. Об пол звякнули разбитые очки. И беззвучно упали капли крови.  
— Мразь! Ты хуже него! Ты не даешь мне вернуть мою душу! Я все равно это сделаю! Я всех убью, мне плевать! Мир сам получит то, что когда-то дал мне! И ты будешь первым!  
Схватив отца за горло, Арей ударил его затылком о стол. Прижал к столешнице и, выхватив клинок, занес для удара. Но замер, встретившись с Айоном взглядом. Боль фиолетовых глаз обожгла почти физически. Нож воткнулся в пол. Арей сполз к ногам отца, утыкаясь в его ботинки. Айон поднял сына и, взяв на руки, донес до спальни и уложил на кровать. Дьявол зарылся лицом в подушку. Отец нежно провел ладонью по его вздрагивающей спине.  
— Арей, прости меня...  
— За что?..  
— За все...  
Архангел уткнулся сыну в шею и взял его за руку, переплетая их пальцы.  
— Ты правда думаешь, что я хочу, чтобы ты жил без души?..  
— Я ничего не думаю! Я просто хочу умереть!  
Рука Айона дрогнула. Дьявол не видел его лица, но прекрасно ощущал все чувства. Вину, сожаление и неизмеримую боль.  
— Арей... Всю жизнь я мечтал о тебе... Я так хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив... Прости... Я ничего не сделал, когда ты отрекся от своей души... Ты всегда будешь меня ненавидеть... Стремиться умереть... Убить меня... Ты стал дьяволом... Я люблю тебя, кем бы ты ни был, но ты сам так и не смог себя принять... Я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь... Понимаю, как тяжело тебе все время делать вид, что все хорошо, что жизнь продолжается... Для тебя она закончилась уже давно... Прости меня, Арей... Умоляю, прости... Я сам ненавижу себя за это... Я виноват перед тобой... Больше всех виноват... Я должен был не дать этому случиться... Или даже дать тебе умереть... Но я не могу... Я люблю тебя... Ты мой сын... Больше, чем тебя, я никогда никого не любил...  
Дьявол вздрогнул, почувствовав короткий поцелуй в шею, и сжал руку отца.  
— Я так ждал твоего рождения... — продолжал Айон. — Ты рос счастливым, свободным, порой капризным, но милым и чистым существом... Твои глаза тогда блестели восторгом и любовью к миру... И ко мне... Я бы умер за тебя... Ты бежал ко мне каждый раз, когда я приходил... Смеялся, запрыгивая мне на руки... Мой ребеночек... Родной, маленький, живой, непорочный... Никому бы не дал первым к тебе прикоснуться... Я испытал такие чувства, когда держал тебя новорожденного на руках... Чистые, светлые, неповторимо прекрасные... Я чувствовал, как бьется твое маленькое сердечко... Ты был чуть больше моей ладони... Маленькое существо, которое было мне дороже огромного мира... Те мгновенья я запомнил на всю жизнь... Ты любил с моим хвостом играть... Уши мне все время оторвать пытался... Под моими крыльями от мамы прятался... Она все время возмущалась, что я тебя балую... А разве можно иначе с самым дорогим существом во Вселенной?.. А холодной зимой мы сидели под одеялом и разговаривали... Ты грелся о мое тело, я тебя гладил, ты урчал... Ты всегда так мило сворачивался калачиком, прижимаясь ко мне, и смотрел наивными детскими глазами, когда я рассказывал об Элизиуме, Рае и мечтах... Я так хотел, чтобы к моей мечте мы шли вместе... Чтобы ты стал счастливым... Моим наследником... Похожим на меня...  
Приподнявшись, Арей перевернулся на спину, чтобы встретиться с Айоном взглядом. Тот поцеловал в щеку, и дьявол обнял его за шею, притягивая ближе к себе.  
— Мой хороший... Я сделаю все, чтобы вернуть тебе твою душу... — преданно прошептал Айон с печальной улыбкой. Но они ведь оба прекрасно знали, что душу нельзя вернуть.  
Арей провел рукой по его волосам, снимая резинку, стягивающую волосы на затылке. Заставляя белоснежные седые пряди рассыпаться по плечам. А потом коснулся языком щеки, слизывая засохшую кровь.  
— Ты совершенство... — прошептал он ему в губы. — Если ты однажды сотворил мою душу, сделай это еще раз... Для тебя ведь никогда не было ничего невозможного...  
Айон откинул челку со лба сына, заглядывая в полные веры глаза. Улыбнувшись, Арей провел пальцами по его щеке и лизнул в губы. И, увлекшись, принялся вылизывать все лицо. Отец обвил руками за пояс, прижимая к себе, и дьявол выгнулся, чувствуя грудью, как бьются в унисон их сердца.  
— Плевать мне на все! — прошептал он с усмешкой. — Я бы отдал за тебя душу еще миллионы раз!  
Он обнял отца за шею, прижимаясь щекой к его щеке и зарываясь лицом в струящиеся по плечам волосы. Айон не смог воссоздать душу желанного сына лишь потому, что давно утратил тот уровень чувств. Мать говорила об этом. Мать говорила, что душа юного Арея была в разы ярче души Амары. Отец деградировал с годами. Он уже не был способен создавать прежнюю жизнь.  
— Дай мне душу... Верни... Только ты один во всей Вселенной можешь это сделать... — шепнул Арей, понимая, что взывает к другому Айону. К тому, который действительно был на это способен. И жаждет, чтобы на зов отозвался именно он.  
Айон улыбнулся, прижимаясь губами ко лбу сына.  
— Хорошо. Тогда пусть все будет по правилам. Заключим договор.  
— На каких условиях? — ухмыльнулся дьявол, принимая правила игры.  
— А на таких: отрекись от своего прошлого, от всего, что связывало тебя с Адом. От зла и ненависти. От мести врагам.  
— Отрекаюсь от зла и всего, что связывало меня с ним! — провозгласил Арей. — Для меня останется существовать только наша мечта! И любовь! К тебе... — добавил он тише. — И я буду желать рая так же, как желаешь его ты... Как ты и хотел...  
Он вдруг хихикнул, утыкаясь отцу в шею и обнимая его еще крепче.  
— Когда мое имя звездам от оргазма орал...  
— В кого ты у меня такой?.. — вздохнул Айон.  
— В тебя. У меня же больше никого нет.  
— Ну да, ну да... Мозгов у тебя нет. И совести.  
— Зато ты есть!  
Архангел усмехнулся и прижал сына к себе.  
— Я тоже счастлив, что ты у меня есть... Ребенок...  
— Сам ты ребенок!  
— Ты такой милый, когда сердишься...  
— Сам ты милый!  
— Ну разве не ребенок?..  
— Это плохо?  
— Не знаю... Ты мне и таким нравишься...  
Арей, улыбаясь, коснулся губами губ отца.  
— Когда я был ребенком, я был счастлив... Рядом с тобой... Весь мир был для меня домом... Каждая секунда — счастьем... Папа... Я так тебя люблю...  
Конец фразы дьявол договорил уже мысленно — Айон поцеловал его, не дав закончить. Арей царапнул отца по спине и вцепился ему в волосы.  
— Я не хочу больше быть бездушным существом... Дай мне душу... Я хочу быть таким, как ты... Во всем... Я не хочу больше разочаровывать и огорчать тебя... Я люблю тебя...  
— В ту ночь мне казалось, что я слышал эти слова... Я так хотел к тебе прикоснуться... Посмотреть тебе в глаза... Арей...  
— А знаешь... Я помню... Я тоже этого хотел... Всегда хотел... Спасибо тебе за это... За то, что дал мне жизнь... Такую жизнь, которую кроме тебя никто не смог бы дать... Спасибо...  
Айон уткнулся в щеку сына. Поцеловал в висок, уже в который раз убирая пальцами непослушную челку с его лба.  
— Тебе спасибо, мой хороший... За то, что пришел...  
Арей обнял отца за шею и прижал к себе, счастливо улыбаясь, как ребенок, и зарываясь лицом в его волосы.  
— Ты — моя душа... А остальное не имеет значения...  
Он правда верил самому себе в это мгновение. Правда чувствовал, будто их любовь с отцом стала важнее всего и заполнила страшную пустоту внутри. Может, стоило хлебнуть громадного вселенского дерьма, чтобы начать это ценить. Может, в этом и состоял весь смысл. Это было истиной вне зависимости от того, было ли навязано. Вне зависимости того, кто этого для него хотел.  
Не стоило отвергать счастье лишь из чувства протеста. И все же где-то в глубине души Арей ощущал, что не хочет идти этим путем.

— Самаэль...  
Отвлеченный от созерцаний безмятежной водной глади нежным поцелуем в ухо, Сатана повернулся и посмотрел брату в глаза. Задумчиво опустив взгляд, Адам медленно провел пальцами по его шее до груди и положил голову ему на плечо, обжигая дыханием кожу.  
— Самаэль, прости меня...  
— За что именно? — ледяным тоном осведомился дьявол.  
Здесь, в бассейне во дворце брата, постоянно возникало желание его утопить. На Адама Сатана нарвался случайно, но тот привязался, как клещ. И, кажется, всерьез заставил задуматься о переезде на другую планету. Расположенную где-нибудь как можно дальше. В первый раз Сатана был изгнан из Рая — теперь только и мечтал поскорее свалить сам.  
— За твое изгнание... Я правда об этом жалею... Братик... Не злись...  
— Ты сломал мне жизнь!  
— Я не хотел...  
— Ты садист и моральный урод. Тебе место в аду в вечном пламени.  
— Свое место я знаю, Самаэль... А где твое?..  
— Нигде. Я бы предпочел вообще не существовать.  
— Почему?..  
— Потому что устал от зла.  
— Самаэль... Знаешь, а я столкнулся с силой, которой не могу противостоять...  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
— Я получил по заслугам и осознал на себе боль своих грехов...  
— И что дальше?  
— Завтра я умру... Самаэль...  
— Ты мне еще о своем предсмертном желании скажи! Знаю я твои разводы! Соврать больше нечего?! Ресурсы исчерпал?! А как издалека начал-то!  
— Самаэль... Я не солгал... И я действительно хотел тебя кое о чем попросить...  
— Адам, ты...  
— Самаэль. Выслушай сначала, а потом матерись.  
С неохотой замолчав, Сатана согласился слушать. Брат и правда выглядел подавленным и опечаленным. Он, конечно, мастерски умел притворяться и наверняка снова бессовестно врал. Но проще было выслушать его, чтобы он поскорее отстал.  
— Айон со мной до сих пор не разговаривает... Избегает меня... Самаэль, поговори с ним. Пусть он придет. Не ко мне, так хотя бы к истине. Я должен передать ему свои знания. Только он сможет их использовать во благо.  
— С каких пор тебя интересует благо?  
— Самаэль...  
— Хорошо. Я ему скажу. Это все?  
— Наверное, да... Больше ты все равно ни на что не согласишься...  
— Это ты верно подметил.  
— Тогда хоть просто побудь со мной... Поговори...  
Адам говорил таким печально-умоляющим тоном. Так жалобно и несчастно. Но все равно игриво куснул за ухо. Сатана предупреждающе рыкнул. Действительно, и на что он вообще рассчитывал? Что брат и правда просто отстанет и уйдет?  
С другого края бассейна Адама кто-то окликнул, заставив обернуться на звук. Сатана воспрял духом, вновь обретая надежду.  
— Что, Анри?  
— Брат хочет тебя видеть.  
— Это судьба, — усмехнулся Адам, выскакивая из бассейна в привычном возбужденно-радостном состоянии. Эта новость явно придала ему сил.  
«Слава богу», — облегченно подумал Сатана.  
Когда брат наспех оделся и ушел, он прикрыл глаза и расслабленно улыбнулся, наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством. Больше никто не лапал, не ныл и не требовал общаться. Теперь для счастья было достаточно столь малого. Если бы Адам действительно помер, наконец удалось бы почувствовать себя в настоящем раю. Дьявол ведь просто хотел побыть один. Черт побери, просто побыть один.  
— А можно к тебе? — раздался над ухом вкрадчивый голос Анри, заставивший непроизвольно вздрогнуть.  
Не выдержав, Сатана отчаянно застонал.

— Айон... Я как раз хотел с тобой поговорить... — начал Адам, поднявшись из подвалов и заметив сына, ждущего прямо у лифта.  
— Я тоже.  
— О чем?..  
— Давай сначала ты.  
— Я... Нет, сначала ты...  
— Адам!  
— Не называй меня по имени... Я тебе что, посторонний дядечка, который так, поболтать зашел?  
— Ты тоже это понимаешь?  
— Не зли меня.  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить по поводу Астарота. Ты знал, кто он такой? Знал, что он и есть Правитель Ада?  
— Он мне никогда не нравился... Ходит, лыбится, а у самого глаза хитрые-прехитрые... Я всегда знал, что он что-то замышляет, падла!  
— Ты не ответил!  
— Да, знал! Но он может манипулировать любым сознанием! Может перевоплотиться в кого угодно! Он на Звезде получил огромную силу! Да он самый могущественный во Вселенной! Как бы я хотел залезть к нему в башку! Айончик, открути ему башку и принеси мне, а?  
— Считаешь, это возможно? Ты говорил, что его нельзя победить. Все мне это говорили. Даже Сатана. И он не смог бы его убить? Даже синим пламенем?  
— А-а... Э-э... Нет... Думаю, нет... Черт, за последние годы столько не думал, сколько за эти две минуты...  
— Расскажи мне все, что знаешь о нем.  
— Ну... Я и знаю-то не так много... Вернее сказать, я о нем вообще ничего не знаю... Он свалил из Рая кучу тысяч лет назад!  
— Где сейчас Сатана?  
— Ты хочешь с Самаэлем поговорить? Не уверен, что он знает больше...  
— Они лучшими друзьями были!  
— Вот, я Самаэлю говорил, что дружба с этим обормотом до добра не доведет!  
— Так где мне найти Сатану?!  
— А чего его искать — вон он стоит...  
В очередной раз изгнанный из своего маленького рая Сатана только что вышел из лифта и теперь мрачно смотрел на брата, с которым сейчас меньшего всего хотел бы столкнуться. Однако он все же подошел, когда его окликнули. Но ничего внятного об Астароте сообщить не смог.  
Айона распирала досада. Неужели вообще никто из них не понимал, что происходит? А ведь когда-то казалось, что достаточно узнать, кто такой Правитель Ада, чтобы понять. Но вопросов стало лишь больше. И никто не мог дать на них ответ.  
— Самаэльчик, зачем ты дружил с этим гадом? — возмущенно вопросил Адам, мешая думать.  
— Он немногим хуже тебя.  
— Не обзывайся!  
— Заткнитесь, я соображаю! — одернул Айон. Братья повернулись к нему и пристально уставились, ожидая какого-то итога.  
— Ну? — вкрадчиво спросил Адам спустя минуту молчания.  
— Какого хрена?! — взбесился Сатана. — Пошли у него и спросим!  
Все трое переглянулись и согласились со столь мудрым решением. Никто не понимал, что со всем этим делать, но, наверное, стоило сделать уже хоть что-нибудь.

— Что, пришел? А чего без трупа? — ухмыльнулся Астарот, привычно выдыхая сигаретный дым.  
Он сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, снова в облике хреново одетого бомжа, и весь его вид выражал искреннюю насмешку. Арей навис над ним, занося клинок.  
— Сейчас будет тебе труп! — процедил он, замахиваясь.  
Астарот всего лишь сжал ладонь в кулак, и дьявол рухнул на захламленный пол, выронив нож и дергаясь в конвульсиях в бессмысленной попытке вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха. Чертов палач продолжал смотреть свысока и скучающе курить, не прилагая совершенно никаких усилий для собственной защиты. А потом наигранно покачал головой.  
— Непослушный мальчишка. Каким был, таким и остался.  
Он встал и, подойдя к дьяволу, перевернул его на спину пинком под ребра. Арей часто дышал и царапал когтями все, что под них попадало. Астарот усмехнулся, услышав скрежет когтей по металлу, который они разодрали в клочья.  
— Больно? А чего тогда кабенишься? Будешь подчиняться, последний раз спрашиваю?  
— Иди в зад! — прохрипел дьявол, попытавшись пнуть его в пах.  
Астарот отскочил и снова усмехнулся.  
— Какой ты прикольный... Весь в отца... Ну ничего, я тебя еще научу манерам. Агварес!..  
В коридоре послышались шаги. Арей почувствовал, как волосы медленно встают дыбом. А ведь уже столько раз казалось, что хуже некуда... Что дальше только край, за которым кончается бытие...  
— Мразь!..  
Быстро сев рядом, Астарот приставил к горлу Арея клинок. Вбежав в комнату, Агварес испуганно замер.  
— Папа...  
Астарот ухмыльнулся.  
— Ну что, Арей? Хочешь, я убью тебя у него на глазах? Как ты убил его мать.  
— Убери лапы, гнида! — заорал дьявол. — Он ребенок! Не смей его в это вмешивать!  
— Ребенок? Для тебя он просто вещь. Ты не раз давал это понять.  
— Для меня! Но не для тебя!  
— Как ты громко орешь... Агварес, хочешь, я его убью? И больше он тебя бить не будет. И издеваться над тобой не будет.  
— Отпусти папу... — прошептал дьяволенок, плача. — Отпусти, пожалуйста...  
— Просто так — не отпущу. Разве он это заслужил?  
Агварес всхлипнул, с мольбой глядя на Астарота глазами, полными слез.  
— Ну, хорошо, — смилостивился демон. — Можешь обменять его жизнь на свою душу.  
Арей дернулся. Клинок прочертил полосу на его шее. Кровь из нее потекла почти черная, сопровождаемая адской болью. Дьявол стиснул зубы. Он упорно не понимал, как реальность вообще ко всему этому пришла.  
— Не дергайся, — посоветовал Астарот. — Шрам уже по-любому останется, ты смотри, чтоб новых не было. Эти раны даже я исцелить не смогу.  
— Мразь... Сраная мразь... — процедил Арей, почти теряя сознание от боли. — Не смей... Агварес, НЕ СМЕЙ!!!  
Астарот усмехнулся.  
— Ну, ребенок? Что надумал?  
— Забирай...  
— НЕ-Е-ЕТ!!!  
Астарот предостерегающе сжал кулак. На фоне старой боли дьявол почти не почувствовал новую.  
— Повторяй за мной: «Отрекаюсь от своей души навсегда и отдаю ее доброму дяденьке Астароту, который за это отпустит моего папу и не будет отрезать его орущую бошку»!  
— Отрекаюсь... От своей... Души... — тихо начал Агварес, всхлипывая после каждого слова.  
— Дьяволеныш, не смей!!! — заорал Арей еще громче. — Если ты это сделаешь, я тебя сам убью! Отродье чертово, сын шлюхи с куриными мозгами! Какого черта ты родился, идиот?!  
Схватив дьявола за волосы, Астарот дернул за них, откидывая его голову назад.  
— Если я тебе язык отрежу, он не восстановится! — предупредил он угрожающе.  
— Ненавижу! — продолжал Арей, морщась от боли. — На кой черт я трахал твою мать?!  
Астарот еще сильнее стиснул его волосы.  
— И твою тоже, мразь поганая! — заявил Арей.  
— Ты не заткнешься?.. — как-то жалобно поинтересовался демон.  
— Никогда!  
— Окей. Твое последнее слово. Надеюсь, приличное...  
— Пошел на хуй!  
— Я так и думал...  
— Ты думал?! Да у тебя вместо мозгов дерьмо, тебе нечем думать!  
— Как тебя с таким лексиконом в Рай пустили?..  
— У меня отец архангел!  
— Ясно... Ладно... Так что у нас там с отречением?..  
— Не смей произносить это гребаное отречение, сатанинский выродок! До смерти изобью, только попробуй!  
— Нет, все-таки язык я тебе отрежу...  
У двери послышались голоса. Насторожившись, Астарот с досадой выплюнул сигарету и исчез за мгновение до того, как в комнату вошли Адам, Сатана и Айон. Арей кое-как дополз до Агвареса и прижал его к себе.  
— А что здесь было?.. — рассеянно поинтересовался Адам, оглядывая свалку.  
— Арей, ты ранен?.. — обеспокоенно спросил Айон, первым делом бросившись к сыну.  
Дьявол вцепился в Агвареса, сотрясаясь в беззвучных рыданиях.  
— Идиот... Придурок... Сатаненыш чертов... — бормотал он, уткнувшись ему в шею. — Как ты мог?..  
Айон присел рядом с сыном и погладил его по голове, с облегчением понимая, что все, кажется, кончилось. И кончилось без потерь.  
— Пришли бы мы на минуту позже...

Арею как никогда казалось, что он попал в абсурдный, кошмарный, сюрреалистично-омерзительный блядский цирк. И это ощущение никуда не делось даже спустя несколько минут, хоть отец и пытался уверить, что все уже в порядке.  
— Арей, успокойся... — умолял он, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Идиот!.. Кретин!.. Дьяволеныш чертов!..  
— Арей, он был готов пожертвовать своей душой ради тебя...  
— Придурок!..  
— Арей, он твой сын... И поступить хотел, как ты...  
— Мой сын!.. Идиот!.. Дебил!.. Весь в меня!..  
— Успокойся...  
Дьявол сполз на пол, уткнувшись себе в колени. Отец сел рядом и погладил его по голове.  
— Ненавижу... Его ненавижу... Себя ненавижу... Астарота ненавижу... Мразь...  
— С Астаротом мы разберемся. Ты только успокойся. Все хорошо. Ничего не случилось.  
— А если бы случилось?! Ты что, не понимаешь, что я бы не смог с этим жить?!  
— Да ты со всем не можешь жить!  
— А тебе было бы плевать, что за тебя твой сын душу отдал, да?!  
— Арей!  
— Что?! Сказать нечего?!  
— Успокойся!  
— Не ори на меня!  
— Какого черта ты каждый раз приключения находишь?! Это уже закономерность! Ты сам неприятности притягиваешь, они к тебе так и липнут!  
— Заткнись!  
— Сам заткнись!  
Дьявол вскочил и пошел прочь, со злостью пиная банки, попадающиеся под ноги. Здесь скопилась свалка из мусора со всех уголков Вселенной, черт побери. Вот чем на самом деле занимался гребаный властелин реальности — разводил вселенский срач.  
— Ты куда собрался?!  
— Убивать Астарота!  
— Идиот! Он тебя сам убьет! Пока у него твоя душа, ты его и пальцем не тронешь!  
— Спасибо, что напомнил!  
— Не за что!  
— Тогда я вешаться!  
— Попробуй только!  
— Пошел пробовать!  
— Арей!  
— Что?!  
— Включи мозги, если они у тебя еще остались, и успокойся!  
Дьявол уставился на отца, яростно сопя. Айон взял сына за плечи и заглянул ему в глаза.  
— Что ты можешь ему противопоставить? У тебя рана, нанесенная адским клинком. Душа, отданная Астароту. Сын, который, как и ты, балансирует на грани между жизнью и смертью. Ты понимаешь, что каждый необдуманный шаг может стоить тебе жизни? Или ты и правда собрался совершить самоубийство?  
Арей отвернулся. Айон ухватил его за подбородок, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза.  
— Прекрати делать вид, что меня не существует! Я в этой жизни побольше тебя видел! А ты против Астарота — вообще ничто! Только повод для него вспомнить, как ты отдал ему душу, и поржать!  
— Да пошел ты! — заорал дьявол, со всей силы ударив отца в лицо. — Всю жизнь только назидания от тебя и слышу! Это я не могу, то мне нельзя, для этого я вообще слишком тупой! Ты достал! Все! Надоело! Сейчас пойду и сделаю то, что хочу!  
Арей повернулся к отцу спиной, но, схватив его за плечо, тот развернул к себе и ударил коленом в живот. Захрипев, дьявол рухнул на пол, не удержавшись на ногах. Похоже, Айон был вполне серьезен.  
— Ты по-другому не понимаешь?! — орал он, выйдя из себя. — Ты мне за эти шестьдесят лет уже все нервы измотал! Я из-за тебя курить начинал раз двести! Ты каждый день хочешь умереть, а от общения с тобой мне хочется пойти и повеситься! Ты каждый день влипаешь в истории, а я должен тебя спасать! Надо было тебя бить в детстве, может у тебя хоть тогда мозги бы остались! Можно подумать, если бы у тебя была душа, это бы что-то изменило!  
Арей поднялся, пошатываясь, и уткнулся отцу в грудь. Айон обнял его за плечи и погладил по спине. Все происходящее нервировало их обоих. И никто не представлял, как дальше все это жить.  
— Папа... Я не хочу, чтобы такое снова повторилось... — отчаянно выдохнул Арей.  
— Не волнуйся, мой хороший, папа тебя защитит. И Агвареса. И вообще всех. Я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Что?..  
— Пока не знаю. Но я тоже не хочу, чтобы это повторялось, поэтому приложу все силы.  
— Ненавижу Астарота...  
— Мне хотелось бы знать, что им движет. То, что он делает, может быть очень опасно для всего мира.  
— Мне плевать на мир! У него моя душа!  
— Смирись, ты ее все равно не вернешь!  
— Не смирюсь! Я его убью... Долго и мучительно! Он у меня свои кишки жрать будет, гнида!  
— Это ты у него, а не он у тебя. Так что не строй иллюзий. Пока у него твоя душа, ты в его власти. Шея-то болит?  
— Болит...  
— Иди сюда... Не двигайся...  
Айон коснулся пальцами раны. Арей вздрогнул и сжал зубы, силясь не издать ни звука.  
— Терпи, — безжалостно велел отец. — Сам виноват.  
— Чем я виноват?!  
— Помолчи.  
— А шрам останется?  
— Нет.  
— А Астарот сказал, что останется!  
— Не слушай злого дядю Астарота, слушай папу.  
— Прекрати со мной разговаривать, как с дебилом!  
— Арей, помолчи!  
— Чего ты меня затыкаешь?!  
— Арей!  
— Сам заткнись!  
Препирания могли продолжаться бесконечно. Но в этот момент у дьявола в кармане зазвонил коммуникатор. Арей полез за ним, громко матерясь. И выругался еще смачнее, когда на экране высветилось лицо Астарота.  
— Здорова, хмырь! — ухмыльнулся он.  
Дьявол едва не разломал аппарат со злости.  
— Какого хрена ты посмел мне позвонить?!  
— Да, действительно, как я, простой Правитель Ада, посмел позвонить аж самому придурку, который отдал мне душу? Я по делу.  
Астарот криво усмехнулся, отходя от экрана и открывая Арею обзор. У стены лежала девушка в луже крови. Все ее тело было истерзано, а шея неестественно выгнута. Из горла дьявола вырвался хрип. В трупе он узнал свою дочь.  
— Это тебе за Азриэль, — сообщил Астарот, дыша дымом на монитор. — А ее ребенка я у тебя все равно заберу, ты не имеешь на него никакого права.  
— Ублюдок! Я из тебя своими руками душу выну, клянусь своей жизнью! Мразь! Ты меня умолять о пощаде будешь!  
Айон отобрал у сына коммуникатор и отключил.  
— Какого черта ты делаешь?! — взбесился дьявол. — Я его голыми руками разорву!  
— Арей, успокойся.  
— Ты совсем охренел?! Как я могу сейчас успокоиться?!  
Айон обнял сына за плечи и коснулся ладонью его лба. Арей сполз вниз, потеряв сознание. Он бы упал — но отец подхватил и положил на кровать. Это был лучший и, возможно, единственный способ успокоить его буйный нрав. Эмиру уже нельзя было вернуть, а так он хотя бы потерял возможность навредить самому себе, движимый смесью ненависти и вины.

Агварес лежал, накрыв голову подушкой, и горько, отчаянно плакал. За последние полгода в его жизни произошло столько, сколько не выдержал бы и взрослый. Смерть матери от руки отца, бесконечные побои, все эти ужасные перемены в жизни... То, что он едва не отдал душу, стало последней каплей.  
Кто-то коснулся его плеча. Дьяволенок вздрогнул и развернулся. Перед ним оказался Астарот. Агварес хотел закричать, но демон зажал ему рот рукой, притягивая ближе к себе и прижимая к груди.  
— Тише, ребенок, мне не нужны свидетели. Я тебя не обижу. Не будешь кричать?  
Агварес кивнул, и Астарот убрал руку. Дьяволенок послушно молчал и только тихо всхлипывал, не пытаясь звать на помощь.  
— Хороший мальчик, — похвалил Астарот, погладив его по волосам. — Я просто хочу тебе кое-что предложить. Скажи, ты любишь своего отца?  
— Да...  
— Правда? Любишь садиста, для которого ты лишь вещь?  
— Я не вещь!  
— Для него — вещь. Я предлагаю тебе пойти со мной. Ты будешь счастлив. Никто не будет тебя ограничивать. Ты будешь жить так, как хочешь, и никто не сможет тебя за это наказать.  
— А как же папа?..  
— Ты его любишь после всего, что он сделал?  
— Да...  
— А он тебя — нет. Когда-нибудь он тебя убьет. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Нет...  
— Тогда пойдем со мной. Ты сможешь вернуться потом, когда станешь равным ему по силам, если захочешь. С ним ты точно не сможешь быть счастливым.  
— Я... Я не знаю...  
— Ты ему ничего не должен. Ты ему не нужен. Не терзайся.  
— Я согласен...  
Астарот улыбнулся и, подхватив Агвареса на руки, исчез.

— Айон... Он тут еще твоего внука спер... — сообщил Адам, заглядывая в кабинет. — Боюсь, когда до меня очередь дойдет...  
— Я знаю, — мрачно отозвался архангел. — Только что смотрел запись. Не стоило оставлять его без присмотра...  
— И что теперь?  
— Я думаю.  
— А... Ну, я тогда пойду...  
— Иди, иди.  
— Айон...  
— Что еще?  
— А я завтра умру...  
— В каком смысле?  
— В прямом... Умру... А я тебе еще столько не рассказал...  
— Подожди, что значит умрешь? С чего вдруг?  
— Долго объяснять...  
Адам подошел к сыну и коснулся лбом его лба, тяжело вздыхая.  
— Сам смотри...  
— Разрешаешь лезть тебе в мозги?  
— Разрешаю...  
— Ну хорошо...  
Айон закрыл глаза, погружаясь в воспоминания отца, и через пару минут отстранился, вздрогнув.  
— Так вот оно все как... Почему ты показал мне только сейчас?..  
С грустью улыбнувшись, Адам пожал плечами.  
— Потому что умру... Ты тут это... Давай, трудись на благо родины... Я мысленно с тобой...  
— Ты со мной прощаешься?..  
— Угу...  
Адам обнял сына за шею, прижимая к себе. В последний раз. Возможно, не в самый последний. Возможно, следующий состоялся бы довольно скоро. Ведь вечность, на самом деле, была так коротка.  
— Оставляю этот мир тебе... Ты сможешь сделать его настоящим раем...  
— Спасибо, папа... — ответил Айон, обнимая в ответ.  
Адам вздрогнул. Секундой позже по его лицу расплылась улыбка.  
— Тебе спасибо, сын... Ну, теперь я могу умереть спокойно...  
Арей, лежащий на кровати без сознания, дернулся и открыл глаза, возвещая о завершении этого прекрасного идиллического прощания.  
— Ну, я пошел... — вздохнул Адам, снова ощутив себя третьим лишним. — Удачи...  
Айон кивнул и сел возле сына, беря его за руку. Дьявол сжал пальцы отца.  
— Арей... Мой хороший, пообещай, что не будешь закатывать истерику, если я тебе кое-что скажу...  
— Ну?..  
— Твой сын согласился пойти с Астаротом...  
Дьявол стиснул зубы и непроизвольно вонзил когти в ладонь отца, но тут же отдернул.  
— Почему?.. Папа, почему меня все предают?!..  
— Мой хороший... Я всегда буду рядом... Я никогда тебя не предам... — утешил Айон, погладив сына по щеке. Арей взял его за ворот и притянул к себе, утыкаясь в теплую грудь.  
— Папа... Я не хочу так жить... Не хочу... Я хочу иметь семью... Хочу быть хорошим отцом... Детей у меня забрали, душу тоже... Что от меня осталось?..  
— У тебя остался я...  
— Ты... Зачем тебе такой, как я?.. Который только ноет и порывается умереть... Ты хотел, чтобы я стал твоим наследником, но таким, как ты, я никогда не стану...  
— Я с тобой, мой хороший... Тихо... Не думай о плохом... Все изменится... Ты еще сможешь многое исправить... Я тебе помогу... Ты только не отчаивайся... Не сдавайся, хорошо?..  
Айон погладил сына по голове, прижимая к себе. Улегшись назад, Арей сильнее обхватил его за пояс и, уткнувшись ему в грудь, процедил сквозь сдавленные всхлипы:  
— Хорошо...  
Правитель Ада. Астарот. Искусный бог лжи. Он лгал всегда. Значит, солгал и на этот раз. Ради будущего, которого еще не произошло. Ради будущего, которое он обещал давным-давно.  
Он пришел и спас во время величайшего страдания. Явился в Рай. Позволил узнать свое имя, не узнав себя. Он лгал, но исполнял обещания. И было еще одно, предвещающее смерть.  
Теперь у ненависти было имя.  
Теперь имя было у любви.


End file.
